The Frosted Wolf and her Doctor
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me  
**

* * *

Prologue:

I sat atop the mast of the thousand sunny as we travel to the destination we had been searching for, for so long...Raftel...The island where the One Piece rests and where the final battle would take place. We would be fighting against Law and Kid...I would be fighting for Luffy because while I love Law...I had to keep my promise to Luffy and Law's ego needs to be brought down to size because frankly it's pissing me off. I heard a chuckle next to me and spotted Davey sitting there. The spirit sat with a grin. He was a tall man with tan skin that wore no shirt. He had a long black beard with grey streaks. He had gold pieces braided through his hair. His eyes were a bright sea green and the scent of the sea followed him. He wore black pants with large boots and a sword on his back. He had a more tattoos than Law did, but it fit him. I gave Davey a smile and asked, "What are you doing here old friend? Come to share a drink to get my nerves off of tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "While that sounds amazing, no."

I gave him a surprised look before jokingly asking, "Davey Jones, The true son of the sea and spirit of death refusing a drink? Who the hell are you and what have done to my friend?"

He threw his head back and laughed before shaking his head with a serious expression, "I did not come here for a laugh Kaileara."

"Davey?" I murmured as I turned towards him with concern filling me, "What's wrong? You're never serious unless it concerns Luna or me,"

"You remember how Luna and I saved you from those idiotic relatives of yours?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I say, "You said that my body would be merged with that of a new one so I could still be my parents daughter, but also have new parents," I gave him a look of confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What else did I say?" He asked causing me to bring the memory to the surface.

"You said..." I close my eyes as I tried to remember that long forgotten memory, "That you couldn't put just my soul into a new vessel because it would take away my ability to see you guys and use my magic, so you had to merge my old body with the new one..."

"What else did I say?" He persisted.

"That..." My eyes grew narrowed as the memory became clear, "You said that the fates still had my soul connected to that world because my destiny lied there..." I froze and looked at him in fear, "You mean I...have to go back there?"

He looked at me with great sadness as he nodded, "Yes...you have to complete your destiny there before you can rest here."

"But what about my Nakama?!" I shout as I stood up, "They're about to go into a battle that I need to be there for! I can't break my promise to them...I have to stay-"

"Kaileara," He cut me off as he too stood, "I know your feelings on this, but you'll have to return; however," I gave him a harsh glare as Tundra slowly rose to the surface and my hair began to spike, "You will be able to take part in that battle. I do not know how long after it you will be there, but I can promise you that you will go through the battle,"

I stared at him as Tundra fell back though she stood ready to take over or for us to merge, "How will I be taken away?"

"Dumbledore," He spat the name of that manipulative bastard, "Is going to use your blood and a sample of your hair to get you back through a ritual,"

I bit my lip as I tried to keep myself calm. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I gave Davey a nod once I wasn't about to explode and turn the ship into an iceberg, "Alright...I..."

"I'll try my best to keep the spell from activating as long as I can," Davey promised giving me some relief, "Spend time with your Nakama,"

I nodded and watched as he disappeared in a burst of mist. My emotions were turbulent as I stared at the place he had stood before I shook my head and jumped onto the deck. I stared at the area around me until I heard the door open. I look to see Luffy standing there. I gave the pup a strained smile as I say, "I'm surprised you're awake pup. I would have thought you would've been asleep."

"Kai," He murmured and to my surprise wrapped me into a hug, "Go and see him," I gave him a shocked look, "While I don't like that you love him, I know he won't hurt you...you trust and love him Kai. Go and see him," I hugged Luffy hard as he said that, "Law can help you relax and be ready for the fight tomorrow. So go," He let me go and smiled, "Good night Kai and see ya in the morning,"

He walked back into the ship. I stared back at him before shaking my head with a smile. I closed my eyes and imagined the deck of the sub. I felt the elements wrap around me like a blanket and hoped that Law had the thing above the water or I was screwed. I felt immense relief as my feet touched solid deck as a shout of surprised came from the side. I looked at my left and found Inukai standing there. I waved at the zoan user and said, "Hey Inu! What's up?"

"What are you doing here Kai?" He asked while rushing over to me and hugging me, "Captain will be pleased that you're here,"

I scratch at my cheek and smile, "I wanted to see Law and spend some time with him before the battle."

Inukai nodded with a smile though he could probably feel the cascading emotions beneath my skin. He said, "I think he's in his room though you'll probably be able to find him on your own."

"Thanks Inukai," I gave him a smile for the information, "I'll go and see him right now,"

I turned and headed towards the door before opening it. I froze as Inukai commented, "I understand your choice in sides Kai and hold no resentment towards you. You're like a sister to me, so try not to die tomorrow."

I turned and gave him a grin, "You know I don't die easily," My hand went to my chest exactly where Akainu's magma fist went through it when I saved Ace from dying, "I won't die during this battle when you idiots need me. You're too reckless and would die if I wasn't here."

He let out a laugh and nodded, "You're probably right," He then looked serious, "I don't know what's going to happen, but the cards show that somethings going to happen that'll make everything change," I froze causing him to sigh, "I was afraid of this. Just try not to die. We need you."

I gave him a nod and went inside the sub. So even in the cards, I was screwed. I sigh and quickly made my way towards where Law's aura rested. He was in his room though he was awake. I paused at the door and wondered if I should knock before deciding to get in a few last shots, so I knocked on the door. Law's annoyed voice came right through, "Shachi I thought told you that I didn't want to deal with anyone until tomorrow or I would dismember them."

I opened the door with a laugh as I stared at him. I could feel his annoyance from my place at the door. I spoke in a teasing voice, "Then it's a good thing I'm not Shachi. Honestly Law if that's how you treat your old friends, it makes me wonder how you would treat me if I agreed to marry you."

He sat at his desk frozen for a few minutes before shooting from his seat and turning towards me. I lean against the doorframe as I grin at him. I had five seconds before I felt his arms around me, pulling me close and shutting the door. He pressed himself against me and kissed me without a word. He left me breathless as he pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here, Leara-ya? I thought you would be with Strawhat-ya."

I snort as I look up at him, "He gave me permission and I thought you would like to see me," I then huff at him in fake annoyance, "I guess I was wrong, so maybe I should lea-"

I didn't even get to finish as he pulled me away from the door and tossed me over to the bed. I sat there with a small smirk on my face as he stalked towards me. He growled, "You are not leaving. I won't let you."

I felt a grin grow on my face and I tease, "Oh and who said you had a say?"

He was on me in two second and had me pinned in three. I stared up at him as he glared down at me. He hissed, "You are a tease you know that right?"

"Of course," I murmur as I stare up at him, "But you deserve it for acting like an ass the last few weeks,"

He sighed and moved to the side so that we laid together. He pulled me close to him and murmured, "I guess that's why you've been avoiding me since I proposed. I suppose it's the stress," He then murmured in after thought, "Why did you say no anyway?"

I sigh and rolled so that I was look at him, "It's not that I didn't want to, but it wasn't the right time," I then gave him a raised eyebrow, "Did you really have to propose right after I was almost married to a prick? I mean seriously! That's just bad timing."

He looked away with a scowl on his face as he muttered, "I thought it would help get rid of the experience and I had finally found the right ring."

I shook my head with a chuckle, "I guess that would be a good excuse, but Law?" He looked at me, "Pick a better time next time."

He gave me a smirk, "How about after I win the battle?"

"Perhaps," I reply before laying my head on his chest, "It feels like we've finally come to the turning point in our adventure and...I.."

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Law...Davey visited me," I murmured causing him to stiffen, "He told me somethings and I don't know how long-"

"Kai you're not going to die," He growled sharply while pulling me close, "I won't let you. None of us will,"

I gulp and nod, "I know, but I'm scared Law...I..."

I fell silent as I was unable to speak. We laid there for a while before Law stood up. He walked over to his desk and rummaged inside of it. I watched in curiosity for a while before he asked, "Kaileara-ya do you have some thin silver or black chain? Long enough to fit around someones neck? With a clasp? That won't break easily?"

"Like a necklace?" I ask causing him to nod, "I think I do, but I'll have to check," I looked into my Pocket space before asking, "Why do you need it?" I felt a sly grin appear on my face, "Trying to be kinky?"

I heard him choke causing me to laugh before I found the chain he had requested though it was a bit longer than it should be. I remembered making it for some necklace, but never got around to finishing it. I toss him the chain which he caught and watched as he fiddled around with it. The chain sounded like bells when it clinked against itself and the desk. He soon finished doing whatever it was he was doing before walking over to me. I stared at him as he held it in his hand and as he bent down in front of me. He spoke in a soft voice, "Kaileara-ya sit up and turn around for me."

I did as he asked and felt the chain slip around my neck to settle just between my breasts, but something round settled below it. I looked down and gasped at the sight. A black ring that I knew would fit my finger perfectly. It had a few small sapphire and amber gems in the shape of paw prints and snowflakes, but the real draw was the diamond in the center. It was in the shape of a lunar lilly with the perfect shade of white and a golden center. I picked up the ring in shock before moving around to stare at Law. I whisper, "Law..."

"Keep it as a reminder," He murmured while showing the side of him only me and a few others got to see, "If you ever get sad or lonely, just look at it and remember that no matter what I'll be by your side. You helped me get over Savanna and helped me with Doflamingo. You've helped me more than anyone else, so keep it as the reminder of our bond," He grinned as a smile slowly formed on my face, "Keep it as to signify my promise to you. I'll always do my best to protect you and make you happy as you've promised me the same,"

"Law," I whispered again before launching myself at him, "Thank you!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we laid on the floor, "Don't do that Kai. You'll kill us one of these days."

I punched him in the chest as I smirk at him, "You're not weak enough for that and you know it Law. We're not that weak," I smiled and laid against him, "Think the others will be angry?"

"Kaileara-ya?" He asked looking down at me causing me to look up at him, "Are you really choosing to battle with me tomorrow or will you fight with Strawhat-ya?"

I sigh before looking away and murmur, "I can't betray my little brother..."

"You don't have to," He replied causing me to look at him in surprise, "I know about your promise to him and even if it pisses me off, I know you want to keep it," He looked down at me in an almost tender way, "Just don't kill anyone on my crew,"

"I would never," I snap with a slight glare before smiling at him, "Thank you,"

He shook his head, "No problem," He then smirked at me, "Perhaps you can thank me in another way."

"Perverted Baka," I growl, but a teasing smile appeared on my face, "Why should I? It's not like I belong to you,"

He growled and pinned me to the ground, "You do belong to me."

"Prove it," I challenge as a grin slid upon my face, "Prove it Trafalgar D. Water Law! Or are you," The grin turned mischievous as he stiffened when I drew the last word, "Scared,"

I yelped as he picked me up and kissed me with aggression he saved for his enemies. I quickly realized that I had unleashed something that could and would kill everything in his path to get his point across...I can't decide if I liked it or not.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

The battle had passed and the StrawHats had won. Luffy was shouting in happiness as pirates from all over watched as he was crowned. I smiled from my place in Law's arms. Shanks and Mihawk glared at him with Ace. Whitebeard was chuckling at the sight while Sabo shook his head. I leaned against Law happily as I watch my brother take his place as the king. He shouted, "I'M THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He then reached out and pulled me over to him, "KAI! WE DID IT! I DID IT!"

I smile and hug him, "Yeah Pup...You got your dream...You became the one with the most freedom," tears streamed down my face, "Now can ya let me go? I kinda liked where I was before."

Chuckles and laughter sounded as Luffy protested though Law stole me away. He held me close as Luffy scowled and shouted at him. He whispered, "I can't say I'm happy Strawhat-ya became king, but I guess it's better than Eustass-ya."

I snicker as I glanced towards the scowling redhead, "I still can't believe you did that."

"What can I say," He murmured while teleporting us to the middle of the room while Luffy crashed into the place we had been, "It was a spur of the moment thing,"

I shook my head as soon everyone calmed down. Law let go of me to go and help some of his crew. I was about to follow when I froze. Something was wrong. I looked towards the sky as Shanks asked, "What's wrong Kaileara? Aren't you happy that Luffy became king?"

"Yeah," I murmured while my eyebrows scrunched together, "But somethings...wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked as he came up, "Everything's fine,"

"It may look like that, but something's off," I glare at the sky as I spotted something that shouldn't be there, "Look at the-"

I was cut off by a loud boom. Wind began to howl as the sky darkened. Shanks and Mihawk tensed as everyone looked at the sky. I felt a deep thrill of fear as I realized what was about to happen. I quickly headed towards the very center of the island. I felt the others follow as I felt the bindings of magic appear. I fell to my knees as a summoning circle appeared under me. I felt pain hit me as I heard rapid footsteps. I gripped the area over my heart as I heard Luffy shout, "KAI!"

I turn my head and look at them as fear appeared on my face, "Luffy!"

Tears dripped down my face as I saw the looks on their faces. Confusion, fear, and anger were on almost all of their faces though Law's held realization. He stared at me and walked forward until he was almost at the edge of the lime green streaked red circle. He asked, "This is what made you scared?" I gave a nod, "You're being forced back into that hell...the one you told me about...the ones in the life before this one?"

"Yes," I say as a whine escaped me and the pain increased, "Davey told me I wouldn't have much time after the battle...I...I thought I had more time,"

"Bitch," Kid growled, "What the hell is going on? Where the fuck are you going?"

Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Shanks, and Mihawk had looks of realization on their faces. I had told them and Pops when I was either living with them, traveling with them, or encountered them on my journey. My group of friends that I used to travel with stared at me in shock. I gave them a sorrowful look as the pain increased to new heights the longer I resisted the pull, "I'm being summoned by a manipulative bastard to fight in some damned war. I...I can hold on much longer."

"Kai...I just became pirate king...you can't just leave," Luffy protested, "You can't! Fight it!"

"Luffy," I murmured as I winced, "Summoning spells such as this can't be...can't be fought against. It's worse than rage demon poison...it hurts so much," I gave a low whine that evolved into a whimper as I forced myself to stay where I was, "Luffy I want you to be the best king you can be okay? Fight against the order of the world and create as much chaos as possible while inspiring new pirates to appear,"

"Kai," He whined, "Please no,"

I could tell he was close to tears, "Pup promise me that...please," He nodded and I turned my head towards the rest of the Strawhats, "You guys need to watch out for him okay? I won't be there to do it. Make sure he stays strong and doesn't do anything too crazy though we know that's a lost cause," They nod as tears appear in their eyes, "I'm trusting you on that."

"We will," Nami promised, "He's our Captain after all,"

"Insane as he maybe," Zoro continued, "We'll keep him safe,"

"And well fed even if he always wants meat," Sanji promised.

"I'll keep him patched up," Chopper promised as tears fell, "I'll make sure he doesn't die,"

"I'll make sure he has a brave warrior with him always," Usopp promised.

"I'll keep him entertained with stories of the past," Robin promised, "And make sure I write down all of our adventures so you know them,"

"I'll keep our ship a float and ready for anything," Promised Franky with a grin, "I'll make it look Super!"

"I'll fill his ears with music and make him smile from the silliest of tunes," Brooke promised, "Because even if I'm all bone, I'll keep the party going,"

"I know you will," I turn my head to Ace, "Hey Pyro don't let my leaving make you go back into your Emo corner," I grin at the furious look on his face, "You can't stay there all your life,"

"Hey!" He protested, "I am not an Emo!"

Pretending to ignore that, I turn to Pops, "Make sure Ace doesn't fall into depression again and Pops," He nodded, "Keep on finding people as you have. There are people who need a home just like Pyro head."

"BWAHAHA," He laughed and looked like he wanted to pat my head, "I'll do it brat," He looked at me with tenderness, "Keep on fighting,"

"I will do my best, but it'll be hard without all you idiots," I smile as a deep jolt of pain went through me and reminded me of how little I have left, "Marco," He looked towards me, "You damn Phoenix," He chuckled, "Take Ace and fuck him already," I saw many jaws drop including said Pyro head, "He needs someone to distract him and get him relaxed,"

"You really need tact, Yoi," Marco commented before smiling at me, "I will, Yoi. Just survive, Yoi,"

"I will you damn phoenix," I say before looking at Boa, "Boa He won't notice until you do something to show him. Kiss him in front of everyone or beat it into his thick skull because princess the boy is fucking dense," She stared at me in shock causing me to chuckle weakly before turning my head to look at Kid, "I really don't like you, you soulless bastard, but...you grew on me. I hate to say this, but you're Nakama whether you like it or not,"

"Don't grow soft on me bitch," He snarled causing me to chuckle.

"I'm not," I smile before looking at my group of friends, "Tsuki, Andromeda, Gabriel, Cheshire, Chase, Ayumi, Rook, Shi, Kara, Garret, and Blade...you've guys have been through more shit with me than most," I could see many were fighting tears, "Losing Isis and now me is going to be hard, but you have to live and stand up with smiles. Smile and don't be sad that I'm leaving because I'm going to be back. The moment I can, I will be back,"

"Kai..." Andromeda sobbed, "Don-"

"KAILEARA You fucking bitch," Tsuki snarled in anger and sadness, "You can't abandon us like this! What about everything we said we were going to do? What about the promised fight to be alpha? The promised drinking contest-"

"Tsuki," I cut the angry she-wolf off, "I know I promised that, but it'll have to wait until we see each other. I'm not gonna die," I gave her a teasing glare only for the pain to grow worse, "You...need...to take...my place...as Alpha...even...if it's for a little while," She looked at me in shock before I turned my head towards Sabo, "Sabo I need you to keep Ace and Luffy together okay? Don't let them shatter," He nodded, "I need you to be careful because my spies in the government tell me that somethings big is going to happen..."

"I will Kai," He promised, "I'll tell everyone,"

I gave him a smile before turning my head towards Shanks and Mihawk, "I need to tell you that you two are the best father figures I have ever had," I saw their shocked looks, "I need you to take care of each other and Mama Makino...She needs you both. I've seen the way that you all look at each other...protect each other."

"Kaileara..." Mihawk trailed off.

"We will," Shanks promised causing me to smile, "Just make sure you come back,"

"I will papa," I murmur before turning to Law, "Law...I..love...you," I reach out towards him, "I will return and then we can retry...just...just wait for me?"

"I will," He promised with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Remember you have the ring. Keep it with you,"

"I will Law," I murmur as the pain grew to be too much, "I'll always remember," I grit my teeth and let myself fall to the ground causing shouts, "I can't...hold on...anymore...hehe," A bitter smile appeared on my face, "It's pitiful to know that I've gone through so much to get strong and yet a little pain is making me weak," I stared at the sky and noticed that snow was beginning to fall as the moon rose early, "Odd...snow falling when it's summer and the moon rising way too early...a full moon when it should be a new one," A smile appeared on my lips as my heart constricted though peace for some reason came over me, "A goodbye...no...not goodbye...a send off..." I turn my head to look at Law with a soft smile on my face, "See you later...Law,"

My vision wavered as I lost the ability to fight the spell. He smiled a sad smile as his hand was pressed to the barrier. I pulled myself towards it and placed my hand over his. They connected and a spark went through me. I smile before my head drooped and I was slowly lifted into the sky. My eyes fluttered shut as I lost all will to stay awake and I fell asleep as I heard howls, shouts of rage, and a few roars.

* * *

Hogwarts Castle july 7th, great hall

* * *

I dimly heard voices as I slowly became aware of my surroundings and felt my body touch the ground. My eyes stayed closed as I heard the unmistakable voice of Minerva McGonagall, "Albus are you sure it worked? That doesn't look like Kaileara."

"It worked my dear," Dumbledeedipshit assured, "It's he-"

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself off the ground. I gave a harsh glare towards everyone in the room as a deep growl rumbled from my side where Yukina now stood with Kiyo on the other side. I snarl, "Why the hell did you bring me back? I was happy where I was you meddling old fool!"

Mcgonagall looked surprised before turning to Dumbledore with anger clear on her face, "I thought you said she wasn't happy there? That she was in grave danger-"

"Oh I was in danger," I say causing her to stiffen and look at me, "In danger of finally being happy,"

"Potter," Snape drawled from my side causing me to spin around to glare at him, "You should step away from those dark crea-"

"Finish that sentence boy," Yukina snarled, "And I'll rip your throat out,"

"Yukina," I soothed and laid my hand on her head, "He doesn't know that you're my guardian and that Kiyo is my bonded familiar," I saw the shock on everyones face before turning to Dumbledore, "I was happy where I was, but I already know why you've brought me here," I sneer at him, "I will not be controlled by the likes of you. I will do what my destiny here dictates before returning to the place I belong,"

"My dear girl," He began cause me to glare at him, "I don't know what you've been told, but I'm here to protect you. You don't have to do any-"

"Bull shit," Kiyo growled, "We've spoken with the spirits old man," Dumbledore stiffened, "We know everything. We'll do our duty before returning home,"

"Albus," Mcgonagall said while cutting off what he what he was going to say, "Perhaps we should go and rest before doing anything else,"

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Madame Pomfrey stepped forward, "That's a splendid idea Minerva. I need to look over Ms. Potter-"

"Ashferd," I cut her off causing her to look at me.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"My name is not Kaileara Potter Madame...it is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd," I say causing her to nod slowly.

"Alright dear," She agreed though I could tell she was going to try and scan my mind or something, "I'll be doing an extensive physical to find out why your not your proper age,"

I snort, "Time goes faster in that world than it does in this one," I say with a smirk causing her jaw to drop, "Not to mention I've been D-aged before. Perhaps it would be a good idea to just do the tests."

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

I lay back against the mattress of the hospital bed while listening to Madame Pumfrey. She was muttering to herself when the door opened. Dumbledore walked in and asked, "What are the results Poppy?"

"She's been D-aged twice," Madame Pumfrey said in a soft voice since she believed I was asleep, "The scans show she's been given more injuries than a normal human can stand. Her bones are thicker than they should be and she stronger, really strong. The scans tell me that she should have thousands of scars yet she doesn't. She has a lot of tattoo's on her body and what look like things painted on, but when I tried to vanish them they wouldn't budge," She sounded like she was going to pull her hair out, "Albus she shouldn't even be walking with the scar on her back. It shows that heavy damage was done to that area, but yet it was healed and she can walk. Albus not only that, but she shouldn't be alive,"

"What do you mean?" He asked as I scented Snape walking into the room.

"Her heart has been removed multiple times," I scowl playfully at the reminder of Law, "She had a fist sized chunk of lava go through her chest both forward and backwards yet she survived. She's been poisoned multiple times and almost died more times than the scans will show, but she survived,"

"How is that possible?" Snape demanded, "How did that brat survive?"

"It must be the three other energy sources I found flowing through her," Madame Pumfrey answered causing gasps from the other two, "She has two foreign energies flowing through her constantly while a third is almost like her magic, but it's stronger and seems to constantly change. It grows no matter what,"

"Is this a danger to her and can the energies be removed?" Dumbledore asked causing me to want to snicker.

"No they can't be removed or Ms. Ashferd will die," She replied and I could feel Dumbledore get angry, "The energies seem to be a part of her and I doubt I can remove them even if it won't kill her. They seem to protect her...no matter what I've tried they stop me from continuing,"

"Has her mind been tampered with?" Snape asked.

"No," She replied with almost relief, "Her mind is truly her own. I've checked everything and there is a barrier so strong on her mind that nothing can pass through it,"

Wrong since spirits can still see my thoughts as can the fates. No mortal can unless I let them, but that won't ever happen. The Hospital wing was silent for a few minutes before I heard a spell being cast and footsteps walking both towards and away from me. The ones going towards me told me that it was Dumbledore and Snape. I could hear them stop and felt their presences next to me. I struggled to stay still as Dumbledore said, "This changes things."

"How are we going to get the brat to die when we need it Albus?" Snape asked, "With those energies-"

"She'll die no matter what Severus," Dumbledore tried to sooth the bastard, "I'll come up with something. Now we need to D-age Ms. Potter and send her to the Dursley's. With the tournament this year, I have no doubt that Tom will use this opportunity to use that dark ritual potion you showed him. Have hope Severus. She'll die in the end,"

"I hope you're right," Snape growled.

I felt their magic slide over me and shivered in disgust before laying there in my 14 year old form. Dumbledore couldn't make me younger or weaker than I was. I heard them leave and scowl at the ceiling. Yukina and Kiyo appeared before laying next to me. Yukina asked, "What now?"

"We wait," I reply, "We train and get stronger. What else can we do?"

"So we're going to take the world by storm?" Kiyo asked causing me to nod and her to grin, "I like it,"

I smirked and shook my head before laying my head on the pillow, "Wake me when it's time to eat."

They chuckled as I gripped my necklaces and closed my eyes. I'll return to you guys..I promise.

**That was the Prologue guys! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Ch1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me**

* * *

"Sometimes we need to do things to make idiots just die," -Tsuki to Kaileara.

* * *

Chapter one:

"GIRL!" The walrus known as Vernon shouted causing me to cringe at the loudness of it.

I sighed while Kiyo and Yukina glared at the man. I place my hand on Yukina's head while giving Vernon my best impression of Law's smirk. He stiffened while Kiyo whispered, "Freak him out."

"On it," I whispered back as I approached him, "Good Afternoon Uncle. I apologize for my random disappearance. I believe that the freaks," I almost scowl at the name, "Have lied and said that I left by my own will," Kiyo snorted, "I was taken by the old coot for now reason and just now escaped to return to you normal people," She was about to blow up from keeping her amusement inside, "I was oh so happy when I did because it was getting weird over there,"

His jaw was so far on the ground it was under it. I almost snickered but settled for smirking. I had used my powers to make my hair the black color it used to be, but my natural white color bled into the roots and made my hair look like a snowy owls feathers. I didn't like it, but it was better than nothing. My eyes however remained the way they were no matter what, but that was okay. I wore my outfit from before and made sure the none magicals couldn't see my tattoos for the sake of not wanting to make things too bad. I would be changing things here, but I would wait and see what the things I live with will try to do. I shook it off when Yukina growled. I look to see Vernon trying to walk forward with a purple face...hm the shade is a bit darker than before. He must be really pissed off. Yukina glared at him and I almost sighed as Vernon shouted, "Get that damn mutt under control."

I gave him a dark glare as Yukina snarled, "I am not a mutt you damned human! I am a proud member of the norther dire wolf race! I am a proud Devil Fruit user and Guardian! I am no mutt! You are more of a mutt then I am!"

Vernon looked like he was about to blow up causing me to sigh. I ignored him and walked towards the house where I could see Petunia looking out the window. I look her over and felt confusion wash over me at the sight of the necklace on her neck. It had always been there, but now that I take a look at it...what the hell are those runes doing on there? I quicken my pace causing Yukina to have to trot. I grip her fur between my fingers as I hiss, "Look at the necklace on her neck!"

Yukina and Kiyo looked before both growled. I felt my eyes darken as Tundra threatened to rise. I quickly open the door and made my way towards Petunia. She looked like she was about to shout at me, but I cut her off by grabbing her by the neck and pushing her against the wall. I used one hand to hold her there while the other grabbed the necklace. I hissed the moment it made contact and scowled. Kiyo growled, "Control runes. Loyalty runes. Blood suppression runes...even power and instinct suppression runes?" She then looked at Petunia, "Who the hell gave you this necklace?"

I loosened my hold a bit and she gasped before stuttering, "V-vernon."

A deep growl rumbled from my chest. I grabbed the necklace and snapped it off her neck while coating my hand in haki. The burning feel from the contact disappeared as I glared at the necklace. I lowered a shuddering Petunia and backed up while throwing a barrier over her. Good thing too because an explosion of power left her. I felt a wicked grin stretch across my face as emerald, gold, silver, and grey light flared around her. Kiyo snickered as she looked at the doorway. I looked behind me and saw Vernon standing there with a pale face. I gave a grin and said, "You really messed up Vernon dear. These runes will cause severe bloodlust if the victim sees the one who put the runes on them. I must say your in deep shit."

"Y-you damn girl," He hissed while trying to back up only for a barrier of ice to appear behind him, "Do you know what you've just released?"

"Yes," I say as I felt the power slowly die down, "Your death and my aunt. I must say you've really done something stupid, but I have to ask. Where did you get this necklace?" I then added in after thought, "I may let you run if you tell me."

"Dumbledore," He squeaked causing me to scowl as I look back down at the necklace, "Dumbledore did it,"

"I see," I gave a low hum.

"Now let me go," He ordered.

"No," I reply causing him to gap at me.

"But you said-" He began only for me to chuckle.

"Oh Vernon I said I _may_ let you run, but you see you've done so many wrong things to me," I say as the power behind me decreased and went back to where it should be, "But I think I'm being the merciful one here. You see I've always been wondering why one of Evans blood would ever marry a...hm you can't be called a beast because that's an insult to some good beings I've met," I brought my unoccupied hand to my chin as Kiyo and Yukina snickered, "I'll go with thing since it's the easiest way to describe you. Why would one of Evans blood marry a thing such as you? I thought the Evans had more pride in them-"

"We do," A cold, yet musical voice cut in from behind me, "This thing as you call him stole me from the arms of my mate with the help of that damned headmaster," I felt a slow grin make its way onto my face, "I'm going to take care of the trash if you don't mind Kaileara,"

"Oh I don't," I reply with glee as I stepped to the side, "I think it would be merciful to do it since I've grown a...sadistic streak since we last saw each other,"

A blur of gold passed me and slammed into Vernon. I felt content to watch as I raised a silencing barrier and made it look like we were just talking. I watched as Petunia became visible. Her hair now reached her waist in soft waves. It was the Evans red rather than the dull brown color it had been. Her eyes were a dark greyish emerald though gold emerged as she glared at Vernon. She wore a gold colored dress with a bit of silver to make cool patterns. Her skin was tan rather than pale, but the most curious part were her ears and face Her ears were of elfin heritage while her face was more graceful. Her overall body was that of a dancer. I felt approval shoot through me as Yukina commented, "My, my, my a high elf?

"Lily Evans must have been a half-elf if that's true," Kiyo murmured softly.

I nodded silently as I watched her rip Vernon apart. His organs spilled out onto the floorboards with pieces of flesh and bone. Blood flowed like a river causing the carpet and floorboards to be stained red. His head bounced onto the floor like a basketball with his eyes torn out. I chuckle at the sight and spoke as my aunt stood panting, "That'll take ages to clean up if I don't use magic. Is there a forested area close by that we can dump the body? I'm sure the forest animals will enjoy the snack."

She looked at me slowly and nodded, "Yes there is. I need to get cleaned up before we take the body there."

I nod before asking, "Where is the little whale? I would have thought he would have appeared earlier."

"Currently with his friends," She replied before turning and heading upstairs.

I watch her go before I quickly sealed the body into a scroll and used my magic to get rid of the ridiculous amount of blood. I created a clone of Vernon as Petunia walked downstairs. She looked at me in surprise and I say, "Learning new things help a lot. Now shall we go on a little relative bonding?"

She chuckled and led me out of the house. We got into the car and drove to the nearby forest. We went into the deepest part before I unsealed the body. We decided to make it look like we had been out there for hours so we created a fire and sat down. Kiyo appeared with Yukina a few moments after we sat down, so I leaned against Yukina while running my fingers over Kiyo's fur. Petunia looked between us and said, "Tell me your story. I wish to know what to expect now."

I nod and gave her the whole story. I used my powers to provide visuals. I made sure to stick to the important parts and at the end it was late at night. We made our way out of the forest and Petunia called the police. We both made ourselves look frantic though it was hard to keep up my facade. I created an illusion over Yukina while Kiyo merged with me. Yukina now looked like a large huskey. The police asked a lot of questions and we gave a few answers. They went into the forest and found Vernon's remains. They sent them to the forensics lab and Petunia drove us home. She looked rather happy as Yukina groaned about being stuck in the form of an idiotic dog. I replied that Inukai was a dog Zoan. She glared at me, "So what if he's a dog Zoan? I'm a fucking Hawk Zoan!"

"Does it really matter?" Petunia asked causing Yukina to freeze, "You both turn into animals though they may differ. Huskies are almost like wolves so it shouldn't matter too much,"

"Still it's so tiny!" Yukina whined causing me to roll my eyes, "I feel like I'm never going to be the right size! I feel so...so...so..."

"Insecure?" I supplied causing her to nod.

"Yeah!" She then froze before looking at me with a furious glare, "I am not insecure you fucking bitch! I'm just disturbed by being so tiny and fluffy,"

"Yukina it's just an illusion," I reminded her causing her to freeze and me to look at her incredulously, "You couldn't tell the difference? Oh dear fates! You could tell the difference,"

I began to laugh while filing this away for blackmail. She would have pounced on me had we not been in a car, so she settled for growling at me. I gave her a smirk before leaning back and letting my hand curl around my ring. My fingers went over the little bumps and I sighed before closing my eyes. Petunia spoke after a few moments, "What exactly was he like? The man you fell for."

"He's...an ass," I say with a slight smirk as I open my eyes, "He doesn't like taking orders, but has no problem giving them. He's sadistic, but that let's us bounce ideas off of each other," I smirk at some of the things we did together, "He cares about his Nakama and would do anything to keep them safe...well unless they piss him off," I shook my head at the stupid shit those idiots did sometimes, "He had a dark past, but so did I...we just...fit together. He even shows me a side of himself that very few people can see,"

"You really like him," Petunia commented causing me to nod, "What exactly does he look like?"

"Tan skin even though the bastard is under the water most of the time," I grumble and wonder how the hell he can still have tan skin like that, "He has a lot of tattoos and long fingers that are amazing," I blush at the thought of some of the things they did before shaking my head to get it out of the gutter, "He wears a special hat that's white with spots on it though I like his old one better," Why he wouldn't let me have it, I will never understand, "He has steel colored eyes that somehow darken into a light golden color when he's pissed off sometimes," I wonder if it was from being with me or an effect of us mixing our energy so many times, "His hair is black as night with bits of dark blue mixed in that not many can see unless it's in the right light or he takes off his hat. His hair is spiky though it's soft since he doesn't put gel or anything in it. He smirks a lot, but when he smiles it's amazing. I like seeing him smile more than when he smirks, but either way he's awesome,"

"How old is he?" She asked causing me to blink.

"He's 27...we ended up spending a year searching for the Raftel after taking Doflamingo down," I murmured flinching slightly at the reminder of Dressrosa and the Donquixote family, "During that year a lot of things happened,"

"Yeah," Yukina murmured sadly, "A year of dealing with the loss of Isis..."

My eyes reclose as the pain of the loss ran through me. I bit my lip as I tried to keep away from those memories. It's times like this I needed Law because he always helped keep the memories from hurting. My fingers clench tighter around the ring making me glad that it was reinforced with seals and runes. I can't believe that bastard got me to forge my own engagement ring without me knowing. I really needed to slap him for that, but I think making him do a shit load of work on his seals when I see him will suffice. I sighed as the car slowed to a stop in the driveway. Dudley stood in the doorway while Petunia got out with me. I helped Yukina out of the car before giving the whale boy a once over. He was still fat and ugly as sin though I think he might actually look diffrent once Petunia removed the seals on him. Petunia had adorned an illusion to make her look like the same old horse faced bitch she had been. I gave her a nod before I headed up to my old prison cell. She would explain things to the idjit while I got some well deserved sleep. I quickly pulled out a bunch of blankets and pillows before making my bed on the floor. I would replace the bed as soon as possible, but for now it was unneeded. I closed my eyes as I laid down only to open them again at the sound of tapping. I groan and rose from my bed as my eyes opened. Yukina growled softly as Kiyo blearily opened her eyes. I look at the window and blink in shock before opening it. Hedwig swooped in with a letter clutched into her talons. I took the letter before using my magic to clean off her perch, fill her food and water bowls, and give her some energy. She hooted in happiness and I sat down on my bed while Kiyo and Yukina greeted her. I opened the letter and found that it was from Hermione. I read it aloud for my companions to hear:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_KAI! You're back. Do you know how worried I was? How worried everyone was? I tried to find you, but I couldn't. Luna was the only one not freaking out with your disappearing act. She wouldn't tell us where you went only that when you came back you would be diffrent and that we needed to train. Kai where have you been? _

_Hope to see you soon,  
Hermione._

I gave a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. Hermione usually wrote longer letters, but it made me wonder how she knew I was back. Luna must have told everyone, but still. I sigh and shake my head before laying down. Yukina asked, "Are you going to send a letter?"

"Yeah, but who's going to deliver it?" I ask causing her to look at me pointedly, "Do you even know where Hermione lives?"

"Kai I found Ace in the new world when we've only been there twice," She huffed, "All I need is to get the scent off that letter and I'll find her,"

"Alright," I agree before taking out a pad of paper, a quill, and some ink, "Give me a few moments,"

I finished the letter though it was slightly long before giving it to Yukina. She sniffed the letter and found a trace of Hermione's magic to follow before taking off. I watched her go before laying down and giving Kiyo permission to tell Hedwig everything. I closed my eyes and was lost to the world of the living as I cast protection charms on my prison. I let myself fall into the that never was as my memories crashed down on me.

* * *

With Hermione

* * *

I laid in my bed as I stared at the ceiling. Luna had told everyone Kai was back using the journals we all got from Fred and George, but Kai hasn't contacted anyone in our little group. Could she have changed so much that she doesn't care about us anymo-

_Tap! t-t-TAP!_

An owl? I turn my head and found a pure white hawk tapping on my window. A letter clutched in it's talons. I got out of bed while wonder who in their right minds would send a hawk before sighing and opening my window. The hawk flew in and was actually bigger than I thought it would be. It was about two times the size of a red-tail hawk, but it had the snowhawk coloring. It gave me a look that shouted 'take the damn letter and stop staring at me'. I took the letter and the hawk hopped over to the window. It didn't leave so that meant it was waiting for a reply. I opened the letter and felt like face palming:

_HELLO HERMY!_

_Yeah I am back and better than ever! I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but Dumbles was way too annoying! He kept me from leaving the castle until, in his words not mine, "You are not in danger of harming everyone" Which is complete and utter bull since Vernon just died, but I didn't kill him! Petunia did and it was awesome to watch. We dumped the body in the woods and Yukina told me that not even the crows would touch it. That man was so disgusting, but he's gone now. Dumbles was a bad boy and created a necklace that-_

"How in the name of all that is good does she expect me to read this?" Hermione asked aloud while looking at the hawk, "How exactly can she sound so...so..."

"High?" A voice asked causing me to nod before freezing, "Relax I'm the hawk on the window,"

I gave the hawk a look and it shrugged, "How in the world-You know what I don't give a fuck anymore. Kai will always do the impossible so it doesn't."

The hawk laughed and shook it's head, "I like you. The names Yukina."

"Hermione Granger," I reply before asking, "Any chance she'll actually give me a proper explanation?"

"When you see her again," The hawk replied.

"When will that be?" I ask causing the hawk to shrug.

"Your choice though she is planning to head to Gringotts soon. Said something about wanting to find an island to live on," Yukina the hawk muttered the last part.

"Why does she want to live on an island?" I ask in curiosity while taking out some parchment and a pen, "She's never said anything like that to me,"

"She loves the sea and wishes to be close to it," The hawk replied cryptically, "You'll find out more when Kaileara speaks with you,"

I sigh before writing down a reply. The hawk nodded to me before taking it and flying off. I watched its path and shook my head. Kaileara is going to drive me insane. Wait I think she's already done it. I really need a drink.

* * *

Kaileara POV

* * *

I blink open my eyes as sunlight streamed into the room. Damn I hate when I have to wake up like this. I yawned and stretched out a little causing my back to pop multiple times. I hummed a little before sitting up. I look to see Kiyo still sleeping along with Hedwig. I shook my head before standing up and grabbing some clothes. I decided not to chance being walked in on and opened up one of my pocket spaces. I still wonder how I actually made a portable hot spring that wouldn't weaken me because the water was always moving. I shrug it off and quickly get ready for the day before heading back into my cell. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder while yawning before we headed downstairs. I yawned and paused as I smelt the scent of Bacon. Hm someones already cooking? Good I don't have to. I head into the kitchen and found Petunia standing at the stove with piles of food on the table. My stomach growled and Petunia chuckled before saying, "Go on and eat. Dudley should be down soon."

I nod and quickly dove into my breakfast. While I didn't eat like my brothers, I still ate a shit load due to the calories I burnt while using my powers. It's one of the reasons all devil fruit users eat mountains of food though Chopper usually just ate a shit load of candy. I ate my fair share of sweets...well more than my fair share, but yeah. I hummed after filling my belly with Kiyo humming as well. I spoke after a few moments, "Thanks for the food Petunia. Any idea about what we're doing today?"

"We're going to Avalon Alley," She replied causing me to look at her in confusion, "It's a place that can be accessed anywhere in the world by a group of doorways,"

"How are we going to find one of these doorways?" I ask with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I just need to create one in the backyard," She replied causing me to stare at her in disbelief, "I happen to have a high amount of magical pull due to being an Evans, so I can create a doorway anytime I want,"

"So...we're basically going to wing it?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"Never mind," She sighed before I heard the door open, "Ah Dudley good morning,"

I turn and felt my eyebrow twitch. Dudley's straw colored hair was now a deep russet color with a few streaks of gold. His eyes were now a bright emerald with specks of purple in them. His skin was rather pale, but he held the same features as Petunia did to show he was a high elf. He was also taller than Law by 7 inches. I stare at him for a few moments before asking Petunia, "Okay what the fuck happened to him?"

"Vernon wasn't his father," Petunia answered causing me to stare at her, "Remember he took me from my mate,"

"Oh...who was your mate?" I ask causing Dudley to nod.

"Yeah who was my dad?" The boy asked before taking a seat at the table.

"He is the lord of the elves in the forest of Grail," I felt my eyes widen as the words left her mouth, "His name is Aegisess Evans as he took our clans name when we married,"

"The forest of Grail was said to be lost over 50 years ago," I murmur in shock, "How?"

"The Forest of Grail was hidden from the wizards because of their greed," Petunia answered, "I will be getting into contact with my mate once I meet with the Goblins of Gringotts,"

"They have a Gringotts in Avalon Alley?" I ask causing her to nod, "Awesome! When can we go? I wanna speak with the Goblin in charge of my account,"

"After Dudley and I finish eating," I nod and get up before heading outside.

I took a seat in the grass and took a deep breath before centering myself. I ignored the world around me and tried to feel out the connections I felt to the others. Luffy and the others were there, but it was strained. I growled under my breath and looked for the ones that connected me to my group of friends from here. Hermione's and the others glowed brightly causing me to smile. I gently touched Luna's and felt the connection between us open. I felt her shock as I murmur_, "Hello Fae Childe."_

_"You're back Lunar Divide," _She replied causing me to chuckle, "_You're adventures looked like fun,"_

_"They were, but it seems that I am stuck here," _I reply with a sigh, "_Fill me in on everything,"_

She did as I had ordered and a sigh left me as she told me about what happened. In return, I showed her everything that had happened to me. She gave a small laugh, "_It seems you never get a break Kai."_

_"I know, but at least I will no longer be separated from my Nakama once all this shit is over," _I then shake my head, "_Luna do you think there is a way for them to come here?"_

_"Perhaps, but it's up to the spirits and the fates," _She replied causing me to nod, _"The moon and the sea will help us Kai so don't worry. I really want to meet this Chopper and Bepo. They sound so amazing,"_

_"Agreed," _I murmur before closing the connection.

I got up and stretched before look around to see Yukina flying towards me. I held out my arm and took her weight as she landed before taking the letter from her. She jumped off my arm and shifted into her wolfen form with a sigh. I open the letter and smile as I read it aloud:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_Honestly I couldn't even finish the letter you sent me. You sounded like a kid on a sugar high. I want the whole story, but I will wait until we see each other. You really need to stop being so vague because it's giving me a headache. Oh and please tell me that I'm not going crazy. Did the hawk really talk and tell me her name is Yukina? Any way, reply soon and remember the damned Journals Fred and George got everyone.  
_

_See ya soon,  
Hermione.  
P.S: DO NOT CALL ME HERMY!_

I chuckle and shook my head before tossing the letter into my pocket space. I gave Yukina a raised eyebrow and ask, "Did you really talk to her?"

"Yup," Replied Yukina with a snicker, "She said and I quote, 'You know what I don't give a fuck anymore. Kai will always do the impossible so it doesn't.'. I like the little spit fire,"

"Good because she's a good friend," I reply before looking up as Petunia and Dudley appear, "Ready to go?"

"Yes give me a few seconds to open the doorway," Petunia replied before murmuring something in an unknown language.

I watch with a raised eyebrow as a gilded gate appeared before shrugging. I've seen more impressive things than that on a daily basis when I was traveling with my Nakama. I gave Petunia a raised eyebrow when she looked at me with expectations, "What? This isn't that impressive."

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked causing me to snort, "It just appeared out of no where, is floating just two inches above the ground, and is made of gold! How is that not impressive?"

"Elfling I've seen impressive," I reply with a lazy smirk, "I've seen monsters that would make you wet your bed, people do things that will kill a normal human, seen someone turn into a fucking cheetah man, hell I've even see a massive bell made of gold, and I've seen islands with weather that is so fucked up it isn't even funny," I snort at the look on his face, "I've seen things that are way more impressive than this. This is a mere parlor trick that my old teacher, Master Valkyrie could do with more flare and a better design," I then ask, "Can you top that?" He shook his head, "Didn't think so," I gave Petunia a raised eyebrow, "Shall we? I wanna meet with the Goblin's as soon as possible,"

She nodded and led us through the door. I walked lazily through the corridor that popped up as the door closed with a snap. Yukina and Kiyo gave the corridor a curious look before shrugging. I didn't blame them because Pops probably couldn't fit in it. We soon left the corridor and I had to whistle at the sight below us. A large bizarre sat in front of us filled to the brim with various things magicals could use. Petunia smiled and said, "Welcome to Avalon Alley. You can find anything you want here."

I shook the shock off before heading towards where I could see the Goblins in the distance. Yukina and Kiyo walked on either side of me causing many to stand back. I smiled at that fact and decided that it was a good idea for the two to come with me. Petunia and Dudley quickly caught up with me though Petunia seemed to be looking for something. I looked around and spotted a few elves standing on the roof tops before disappearing. They're probably going to inform the lord of the Grail of Petunia's return. I felt my curiosity grow at the increase in the watching elves, but squashed it as we reached the bank. The Goblins at the front stared at me and I bowed quickly before saying, "Greetings warriors of the depths. I hope that it will not be a problem for me to bring my guardian and familiar inside with me."

"Greetings child of the moonlands," Replied the goblin on the right with a sharp toothed grin that I returned, "It will be no trouble, but make sure they do not cause trouble,"

I nodded and walked inside. Hm...Child of the moonlands? Perhaps Lady Luna has done more than increase my bond to the moon. I shook my head and headed to an open teller. I waited patiently as the teller sorted through the pure sapphire gems on the desk. He looked up after he was done and asked, "What can I help you with, child of the Moonlands?"

"I wish to speak with the one in charge of my Account," I reply causing the goblin to nod.

"Key?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I'm afraid my key was taken from me last year," I reply causing the goblin to growl.

"I see then please hold out your hand," He ordered while taking out a dagger and a sheet of paper.

I did as he asked before he slid the dagger across my palm. I watched as he tipped it to the side and saw his eyes widen as my name was written upon the paper in silver streaked crimson letters, but what was added to my name made my eyes widen. Kaileara Lunar D. Trafalgar nee Ashferd nee Potter nee Evans. I stare at the paper with my mouth agape until the Goblin called for someone. What the fuck? Why is Law's last name tagged to mine? I don't have a problem with it, but why? I shook it off as I followed the short Goblin that led me to a large office. The office was made of black stone with a few streaks of red and white. A large fire roared off to the side while an aged goblin sat at a desk made of oak. Well made weapons hung all over the room with bookshelves and drawers. I sniffed the air and could detect a bit of cleaning oil so he must have polished his weapons recently. The goblin looked at me and without prompting I took the illusion on me down. He nodded in approval as I bow and murmured, "Lord Rookfang. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

"Child of the moon greetings," He replied, "I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood," I smile at that, "Now what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"I need a full inheritance test as well as a complete audit on my vaults," I answer before asking, "As well as to why the last name of my lover was tacked onto mine. I do not mind it, but it is a bit disconcerting,"

"The inheritance test will inform us of everything while the audit will be done after we find out which vaults belong to you," Rookfang agreed causing me to sigh, "Please wait here while I get the supplies,"

I nod and went to the chair he pointed to. I sat down with a sigh and leaned back against the chair. I gave Yukina a scratch behind her ear as I murmur, "Why do I feel like shit is going to hit the fan?"

"It probably is with your luck," She replied causing me to sigh.

"I really hate to say it, but I want the others here," I murmured causing both to nod.

Why is it that I had to be brought back here? Why can't I just stay with my Nakama instead of dealing with this shitty destiney?

**End of chapter.**


	3. Ch2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me**

* * *

"You can't go two days without making people go insane can you?"- Andromeda to Kaileara.

* * *

Chapter two:

I sat across from Rookfang as he retook his seat at his desk. He spoke in a deep, gruff sounding brass, "I need you to give me your hand, palm up."

"What are you going to do?" I ask though I gave up my right hand none the less.

"I'm going to slice it open so we can get some fresh blood," He replied while taking the dagger and holding it against my palm, "I will then tilt your hand over the potion," He cut my palm and waited until a pool of blood appeared before tilting my palm over a bowl filled with a greenish grey liquid, "The potion will change colors for a while before it stops. Once that is done, I will pout it onto this paper," He gestured to the paper as my hand was wiped off and healed, "We will find out everything then,"

"This seems simple," Yukina commented causing Rookfang to nod.

"It really is simple though the potion is complex," He replied as we watched the potion change colors rapidly, "It's a goblin made one that has worked for ages,"

"I'm surprised the wizards don't realize that you are better than them," Kiyo commented, "I prefer you goblins to them,"

I could tell the goblin was feeling prideful, but our gazes were drawn back to the potion. It had finally settled on a mixture of white, gold, sapphire blue, neon blue, black, purple, and a bright matalic silver. Rookfang hummed lightly before gently pour the potion onto the paper. It glowed and words were written in glowing ink. My mouth dropped open at all the information:

**Name: Kaileara Lunar D. Trafalgar Nee Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans**

**Parents:  
Mothers:  
Lily Potter nee Evans-deceased.  
Artemis-living (Immortal Goddess of the moon, the hunt, ****wilderness, wild animals, Child birth, and Protectress of female children until they marry)  
Anastasia Ashferd-living (Leader of the hunters on Sun Wolf island and the island of the wild wolf)**

**Fathers:  
James Potter-Deceased  
Loki ****Laufeyson-living (Immortal God of fire, Tricksters, and Laughter)  
Dobermon-living (Marine Admiral)**

**Siblings:  
Talon Solar D. Ashferd-living (Half Brother by Anastasia)  
Fenrir Lokison-living (Half brother by Loki)  
Jormungandr Lokison-living (Half brother by loki)  
Vali Lokison-living (Half Brother by Loki)  
Hel Lokison-Living (Half Sister by Loki)  
Narfi Lokison-Living (Half Brother by Loki)  
****Sleipnir Lokison-living(Half Brother by Loki)  
**

**SoulMate: Law Water D. Trafalgar-living (Married in eyes of magic)  
**

My eyebrow twitches as I stare at the sheet of paper. That would explain so much, but also pisses me off. Two of the gods I am on somewhat good terms with are somehow my parents. I growled deeply in my throat before Kiyo said, "Well you're rich...really fucking rich."

I shrug at that since my Pocket Space holds a lot of treasure in it anyway. I sigh before looking at Rookfang who gaped at me. I twitch and sigh before looking at the list of powers I have:

**Abilities:  
Devil fruit: Luna Luna No Mi (Eaten at age 10)  
Animagus: Frost wolf  
Patronus: Three tailed wolf  
Speaker  
Multilingual  
Beastal Instic: Tundra (Sentient)  
Natural Mind barrier  
Natural resistance to most poisons (Gained through various means)  
Wandless magic: 150%  
Mage magic: Lunar branch  
Elemental magic: Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Etc.  
**

Okay no surprise there except for the Frost Wolf though that would explain why that form is easiest. I look at the various clans I'm a part of:

**Ashferd  
****Potter  
****Evans****  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
****Peverell **

Well that really brings a shit load to light. I turn to Rookfang and ask, "Please tell me one of these families has an island I can live on?"

"The Potter clan has an unplottable island with the Potter castle on it," Rookfang replied causing me to sigh in relief, "I take it you wish to live there?"

"Yes," I reply after taking a deep breath, "Can I move in soon?"

"Just allow a team of Goblins to search the island for anything that could kill you," Rookfang asked causing me to shrug.

"Can I go with them?" He looked at me in curiousity, "I'm sure you've been alerted by the spirits of my...leaving of this world?"

"Yes Ms..." He trailed off.

"Call me Kaileara since I want to have actually friendly relationships with you Goblins," I reply causing him to nod.

"We were informed by Lord Davey," Rookfang answered my question, "We have also been told of your rather...large treasure trove,"

The goblin looked at me with a slightly sly smirk. I chuckle and shrug, "I will have some of my treasures sold since they're truly just taking up space. My weapons I will allow you to look over though some of them will not be touched okay?"

"Of course a weapon is one of the core things needed to survive," Rookfang assured causing me to smile brightly at him, "Now I assume you wish to buy a new focus to at least make sure the wizards aren't truly aware of what you can do?"

"Yes," I reply as I remember the breaking and subsequent destruction of my phoenix feather wand, "I believe it would be a good idea to get it,"

"I will get everything ready," He said causing me to give him a smile, "I will send one of our curse breakers to lead you around,"

"Of course thank you Rookfang," I murmured and bowed as I stood up, "I hope we can continue with these good meetings,"

"As do I Kaileara," He said before calling, "Thistleblood! Get Curse Breaker Weasley in here,"

I froze at the mention of Weasley, but hopped either they wouldn't recognize me or were too distant a cousin to Ronald that they wouldn't know about me. I watched as the door was opened and a red haired man walked in. His hair was a dark ginger color. He had a dragon fang earring in his ear causing me to curse softly. This must be Bill Weasley. I bit back a sigh and watched as he looked between Rookfang and I. He was wary, but that was to be expected with blood thirsty beings such as goblins. I wonder if they would provide me with a good spar. Bill spoke up, "You called Master Rookfang."

"Yes Bill," Rookfang replied with slight contempt, "I want you to lead her," He pointed at me, "To the shop of Isadora Heart. I assume you remember her?"

"Yes," Bill replied with a small scowl, "May I ask why I need to lead this woman to her?"

"She requires a new wand after..." Rookfang looked at me, "What did happen to your wand?"

"I tried to cast a spell with it when I reached my majority," Actually it was after I got all those seals off my body, "And it exploded due to being overloaded. The core survived, but is currently somewhere in my belongings," Melted into my arm actually...hurt like a bitch, but not as bad as having Akainu's fist in my chest, "And unreachable,"

"So you see Bill," Rookfang continued after nodding to me, "She requires a new wand,"

"Alright," Bill agreed, "Is there anything else you need master Rookfang?"

"No," He replied, "I have things I need to get done. Please return her to me after you are done,"

"Yes Master," Bill replied before gesturing for me to follow him.

I did as he asked and Yukina walked on my right. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder as Bill looked at the wolf that stood shoulder to shoulder with him. I saw his look and snickered as Rookfang tossed me a bag of galleons. I took the bag and handed it to Kiyo because I knew she would keep it safe. I spoke as we exited the bank, "Yukina is my Guardian wolf."

"How is she so..." He trailed off causing Yukina to chuckle.

"Big?" I ask causing him to nod, "It's her breed though she can change her size due to my magic and her other abilities. She rather odd, but I prefer it,"

She butted her head against my back causing me to stumble slightly. I gave her a slight glare, but looked over at Bill. He was chuckling slightly causing me to shake my head. I smirked slightly as I looked around causing Bill to ask, "First time in Avalon Alley?"

"Yeah," I murmur since this isn't like Avalon island at all, "I thought it would be like an island where I come from, but it isn't,"

"Where do you come from?" He asked in curiosity causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't mind me asking,"

"I come from an island known by the name of either Dawn or Romance Dawn," I answer after a few moments, "I prefer it or the sea to living in England,"

We fell into an uneasy silence, but I ignored it as I looked around. Luffy would find this place entertaining. Law would most likely either raid the bookstore or potions supplies...or just say fuck it and let me lead him around. Everyone would probably head to the bar first to get drunk before we decided to look around. Everything looks so much better when you're drunk or at least Shachi said that after coming back to the sub with a transy. How Awkward for him when Penguin found out. The dude was quiet, but if you got him going shit was going to hit the fan. I snickered a bit causing Bill to ask, "Is there something you find amusing?"

"No...it's just memories of my home," I answer with a bit of hesitance, "I'm hoping to finish up what I need to so I can go home soon,"

"If I may," He said politely as we went down a small section of shops, "Why did you come here if you don't like it?"

"I was forced to by my..." What word could I use to describe the fates...hm lords? no too structured...bosses? Yup, "Bosses. They need me to do somethings here before I can return home,"

"Can't you just quit?" He asked causing me to give a bitter laugh.

"Trust me I would if I could," A dark smirk appeared on my face, "That option isn't something I can take no matter how much I want to. It would just follow me and make my life a living hell, so I'm going to do what I need to and return home,"

Bill wisely fell silent as I glared at everything we passed. I really hate being reminded of my fucking duty here when all I want to do is go home. I'm not going to whine and do nothing since I'm going to train. I'm going to get stronger so that no matter what I won't be torn from my Nakama again. I'm going to train Hermione and the others since I was going to bring them with me. I broke out of my thoughts as we finally reached our destination. The shop looked small and dark on the outside, but the inside was bright and reminded me of Law's infirmary. I looked around and saw jars sitting here and there with a few wands lying about. The place smelled faintly of fire and strangely enough cinnamon. I blink and look around a little before hearing a small set of footsteps. I look to the side and found a chibi sized woman standing there. She had bright purple hair that went up in spikes reminiscent of flames. Her eyes were a dark amber color that flickered occasionally and reminded me of my friend Hestia. I stared at her for a few minutes and she stared at me before walking forward while murmuring, "Kaileara Potter," Bill froze and shot me a look of confusion, "Or is it Trafalgar now?"

"Ashferd actually," I reply because, while I loved Law I didn't want to take his name yet, "It's not time for me to take that name yet,"

"I see you've found your soulmate yet can't bring yourself to take his name yet," I gave her a nod as I shot a glance towards Bill who was staring at me, "You wish for a new wand?"

"Yes my other one was overloaded," I say causing her to hum.

"The core is inside of you," She said causing me to stiffen, "It is rare, but the phoenix that gave it must favor you," She then took my hand, "Come and let us find you a new wand,"

She led me into the back where millions of wands sat on small pedestals. I brought my magic to the surface with my haki and Devil Fruits. Without needing to be told, I sent them to brush against the wands to find the one meant for me. They found the one hidden in a cupboard. I walk over to the cupboard and found it locked so I asked, "Can you open this? My wand is inside."

The woman smiled a great smile and quickly opened the cupboard for me. I picked up my wand and felt the presence of all the beings that were a part of it. The fang of a hundred year old frost wolf. The feather of a snow Phoenix. The tail hair of a three tailed spirit fox. The blood and two tear drops of a Lunar Dragon. Varnished in the sap from a three hundred year old banora white tree and the nectar of a Lunar Flower. Covered in the water of the ocean, exposed to the light of the full moon for three months, and blessed by Lady Luna. I closed my eyes as the feeling of finality flowed over me. The wand let out sparks of blue and silver that shaped themselves into Law's Jolly Roger, The Straw Hat's Jolly Roger, and another blurry one. I ignored it for now as I turned to a shocked Bill and a smiling Isadora. Isadora spoke up, "That will be 23 galleons for the wand and 7 for the holster of your choice."

I nodded and quickly gave her the money. She took it and led me to the holsters where I snagged a yellow streaked black one. I knew Law would approve and got it since it was better than the others. I strapped the holster to my arm where it wouldn't bother my bracelets before turning to Bill. He led me out of the shop and we headed in the direction of the bank. He was quiet for a little while before asking, "Kaileara? Why did...why did you say you came from an island named Dawn?"

"Because I did," I reply with a slight sigh, "It's complicated, but it involves the spirits...in truth if it wasn't for Voldy Shorts I wouldn't be here,"

"What exactly happened?" He insisted causing me to sigh and Yukina to growl.

"Something that shouldn't be talked about in the open," I reply before turning to Bill, "I love Fred and George like brothers there is no doubt. Can you tell them that I will contact them as soon as I get settled,"

"Of course," He answered causing me to give him a thankful look as I began to walk once more.

We walked in silence and reached the bank quickly. I ignored the looks I was getting from the elves that now swarmed the place as I headed towards Rookfang's office. I found that I really did like that Goblin. The door was opened and I was ushered inside while Bill was sent away. I smiled at the Goblin as I took a seat in the chair and asked, "How are the preparations?"

"Almost finished," Rookfang replied, "I trust you've gotten the perfect wand?"

"Yes Isadora had the perfect one," I murmur while pulling it out and showing it to him, "How she managed to get it, I will never know," I then ask, "Is she somehow related to lady Hestia?"

"She is the first of the fire elementals," He replied causing me to hum in approval.

"I see though Bill didn't seem to like her," I point out causing the goblin to laugh.

"She burned the wand he got from Olivander because it looked funny to her," I let out a laugh, "She also tends to make statements that piss people off,"

"I like her," I deadpan causing the goblin to let out a laugh, "So when shall we begin?"

"Now if you would like since we've given the teams time to work," Rookfang replied causing me to stand up, "The Audit is being completed at this moment and will take until tomorrow to complete. I will be staying within the bank though I'll be seeing you off,"

"I see," I follow the goblin as he led the way towards the entrance hall of the bank.

I found that the number of elves had increased as a group of goblins stood at the ready. The goblins wore armour with their weapons strapped on either their sides or their backs. A few Goblins wore robes to show they were mages causing me to nod at them with respect. I decided to pull out Onmyo and held her in the same way Law did because it was actually comfortable. Rookfang gave me a smirk as the Elves looked at me in suspicion or shock. I paused however when I heard, "Kaileara?"

I turn slowly and looked to the side to see Petunia standing there with Dudley. Behind her, A noble high elf stood. He wore a gold colored tunic with white pants. He had a cape of some kind floating behind him. He wore a crown made of silver leaves and without a doubt he was Aegisess Evans. I stare at him for a few moments before looking back at Petunia, "Petunia. I see that you've been...busy."

"I have," She replied a little put off by my nodachi, "Where are you going?"

"To Potter castle on some island that the potters own," I answer since I had no reason not to, "I'm going with the goblins to clear out all the...things that could kill me," I almost smirk at the notion, "We're just about to leave,"

"I thought you would be coming with us," She said causing me to shrug.

"I see no reason to do so," I reply with a small sigh, "While I would love to see the legendary forest, I need to make a home for myself," I then add in after thoughts, "Besides the dealings of elves is not something that I should be privy to,"

"But Lily-"She tried to protest.

"Was half elf and I'm not even that," I cut her off causing her to look away, "Now I must be going. I'll see you around," I turn to the waiting Goblins, "Shall we?"

"Kaileara I want you to meet my brother in arms, Hearthfang," Rookfang said as he stood side by side with a larger goblin, "Hearthfang this is the girl I was speaking of. I trust you to keep my client alive,"

The Goblin grinned a sharp toothed grin causing me to return it with one of my own, "I will though with what I'm getting from her, it will not be needed."

I let out a loud laugh and held out my hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Hearthfang. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

"It is a please Kaileara," He replied while taking my hand, "I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood,"

I gave a 'D' grin before saying, "Shall we get started? I wish to make myself at home."

"Of course," He replied while walking over to the assembled Goblins.

I then turn to Rookfang, "Are there any house elves that belong to the Potter clan?"

"Yes," He answered, "I trust that you wish to meet them?"

"I do," I answer, "Tell them to meet me at the castle,"

He nodded and I walked over to the Goblins. My grip on my Nodachi tightened as I was handed what looked like a silver pocket watch. Hearthfang said, "After we are done there, you can use that portkey to always come to Gringotts."

"Thank you Rookfang for everything," I say and the portkey activates as I wave goodbye to the Goblin.

I realized that I really hate portkeys, but it's not as bad as traveling with Law when he's using Room. I swear the last time I let him do that I nearly passed out. I landed on my feet unsteadily though I was saved from falling by Hearthfang. He chuckled and asked, "Don't like portkeys?"

"The magic in them hates me," I reply with a slight groan, "My lover's way of teleporting sucks as well. I can stand being thrown around like a beach ball when a ship is stuck in a whirlpool, I can stand flying in a twister with my head held high, but traveling by energy when it's like a twister r keeps turning my world upside down? Nope,"

The Goblins chuckle and I shook my head before looking around. We were standing on a large hill that had an ancient oak tree behind us. Leading from the hill, was an overgrown path of stone. The path led into a dense forest, but nothing could block the city that rested there with the castle that towered high over it all. The city was made of white stone with diffrent colored roofs. The castle looked like a mixture of english architecture and eastern. It made from smooth reddish white stone with bits of gold stuck in it. Many windows could be seen and with just the right amount of sunlight, I could see a few bedrooms and even a bit of a large library. I shook off my shock just as the scent of the sea hits me. I look and saw a wide expanse of sea and looked back at the city and found a large harbour. A deep sense of being home echoed through me as I took a step forward. Tundra howled at me that this place was a new home. My grip on Onmyo falters for a moment as I pass through the ward line. The wards seemed to judge me before welcoming me. I turn to the goblins with a feral smile on my face, "Let's get my home ready, shall we?"

They cheer and we began to work our way to the city. Oh this place is perfect!

* * *

Luffy and the others

* * *

A massive bar now stood in the center of the island. Everyone that knew Kaileara sat at the tables with frowns on their faces. No laughter could be heard even as alcohol was drunk. A bright light appeared in the middle of the bar to reveal a smiling Davey. He gazed around the room and took in the shocked faces before Luffy slammed his fist into the table he sat at, "What are you doing here Davey? Can't you see that we're pissed off at you?"

Davey chuckled and said, "I thought I would bring news of Kaileara to you."

"How is she?" Shachi asked while giving the reaper a glare.

"Currently kicking the asses of various forms of animals that took over one of her the clan homes that belonged to the Potter clan," Davey replied with a grin causing most to crack a smile, "Would you like to see?"

Shouts of agreement were heard, so Davey created a screen to allow everyone to watch.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I let out a howl of happiness as I sent a giant tiger flying. I used Onmyo to cut a second tiger in the stomach causing it's guts to fly out as it fell to the side. I gave a 'D' shaped grin to the Goblins that stared at me in shock, "Man this reminds me of Dawn island only without the bandits and my brothers," My grin dropped a bit, "They would've enjoyed this."

* * *

with Luffy

* * *

"Damn right Kai," Luffy growled as he saw her eyes darken.

"Yeah," Ace agreed even as he felt his heart constrict, "We would be right there beside you,"

"Probably tearing everything to pieces," Sabo added as the grip he had on his glass increased.

Davey watched the reactions of the pirates silently and felt pleased that his great grand daughter had become so close to them.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I sent Onmyo back and decided to pull a Luffy. I felt my limbs stretch as I stood across from the rather large chimera. The Goblins had quickly gone to another side of the island leaving me with only a few to watch my back. I was fine with this. I sent a bullet punch towards it before sending the thing into a tree. The Chimera let out a roar as flames erupted from its mouth. I felt a grin slowly form as Tundra growled deeply in my mind. I slowly shifted into my frost wolf form. I relished in the feeling of being in a being of the frozen north before I shook it off and taunted the Chimera, "Awe is the kitty hurt," It had the body of a lion, so hearing it roar in outrage was amusing, "Does kitty want a hug?"

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

Many facepalmed at the taunt. Of course she would insult a firebreathing cat with a goat head and a snake for a tail. Nami murmured, "Honestly the things that come out of her mouth sometimes...Davey?"

The lord of death looked at the orange haired navigator with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Nami?"

"Is she drunk?" The Navigator deadpanned causing most to wonder if she was right.

"Nope," Davey replied causing most to face fault.

The Chimera roaring again caused them to look at the screen once more.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I grinned as I sent a wave of ice towards the fire breathing kitty. It's snake head hissed as the bottom part of it's body was frozen. I smirked and decided to nip that in the bud. I quickly formed a ring of ice around me before sending it at the frozen part. The Chimera roared as the snake was severed from the rest of the body. I stamped my paw on the ground and a spike of ice shot through the snakes head. It fell still and I snorted before jumping back as the chimera jumped towards me. I snorted and commented, "You really need to take some accuracy practice because you aren't even close.

"How dare you?!" It screamed causing me to chuckle, "Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" I murmur with a smirk, "I'm no one special," I gave him a smirk as my tail swished behind me, "I'm just a jack of all trades for my Nakama. I own this whole island and you being on it is fine, but you see attacking me and any who I bring to this place is a bad idea,"

"This island is mine," Seethed the Chimera, "I've ruled this island since those human trash left it 50 years ago! I am the king of this island!"

I snort as I dropped into a crouch and let lightning dance on my fur, "The magic of the island accepts me as ruler. So it looks like we're going to have to fight."

The Chimera roared and charged at me. I felt my fur rise as my blood began to boil.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

"He sounds like Arlong," Luffy commented causing most to look at him, "Calling humans trash..." Luffy then grinned, "Beat his ass KAI!"

Chuckles sounded through the room as Davey allowed a bit of what was being said go to Kaileara. He wondered how she would react.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

"Beat his ass KAI!" Luffy's voice sounded through the forest around me causing me to still.

I look around in confusion only to feel my body being impacted and sent flying into a tree. I look around before sniffing the air. The scent of the sea was thick, but there was something...else. It smelt like...was that Rum? Davey you bastard you're letting them see me fight. I felt a slow grin appear on my face as I extracted myself from the tree. I gave the chimera a crooked grin as ice flared around me with lightning and wind added. Water slowly began to swirl around me as I growl, "Let's see how you take my Moon Twister!"

I took off towards him at a run. The elements began to swirl around me as I ran. The soon formed a screaming twister that created crescent shaped grooves in the ground. I slammed into him and he cried out. He held his ground for a little before he was sent to the side. I continued my path before slowing down to a stop as the elements slowed down. They swirled loosely around me as I turn towards where the Chimera laid. He raised his head slowly and snarled, "How? Where did this power come from?"

"This 'power'?" I murmur as I stare at him, "It is the power of the devil fruit mixed with my own magic,"

"Devil fruit?" He asked as he slowly raised himself to stand, "What are Devil Fruits?"

"Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in a world much like this one," I decide to answer him since there is no true harm in doing so, "That world is one that I call home. Devil Fruits are fruits that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. The main three types are Zoan, Logia, and Paramecia. Zoan allows the user to turn into an animal, Logia allows the user to turn into an element, and Paramecia allows for the user to gain superhuman physical abilities," I allow my eyes to close for a moment, "Even inanimate objects can 'eat' these fruits. The fruit however are one of the kind and when the user dies the fruits 'spirit' with transfer into the nearest fruit and by eating that fruit you can gain the abilities of the last user. I however theorize that you would only gain abilities that seem like the last user of the fruit because the effects of the fruit will stay with the last users soul. If the reincarnation of the fruit comes along and eats it, the reincarnation will find the fruits transformation easier on their body," I then shook my head, "Now shall we continue?"

"Which fruit did you eat?" The chimera snarled causing me to hum.

"Does it matter?" I ask causing it to snort.

"I wish to know what I'm fighting against," He replied causing me to shrug.

"The Luna Luna no mi or moon moon fruit," I answer with a small smirk, "I ate one of the Grey fruits as it is known in some circles. I will not say what I can do exactly only that I had to train hard just to master my powers," A dark smile appeared on my face as I look at the Chimera, "Shall we continue? I feel the need to kill something,"

"My name is Solomon," The Chimera murmured causing me to stare at him, "What is yours?"

"Kaileara," I reply while a light feeling entered my heart, "I am Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara,"

The Chimera, Solomon chuckled as he fell to the ground. Light wrapped around him as he spoke, "A D has come to this island...it's been a long time since I've seen one."

I felt like twitching as the Chimera disappeared. I sent out my Aura and Haki to see if he was just invisible only to growl when he wasn't. I growl, "Damn it! I wanted to kill something."

"Didn't you already kill three tigers, one Crocodile, and two boars?" One of the Goblin asked causing me to sigh.

"Yes, but they weren't magical," I whine, "I wanna kill something that can actually put up a fight,"

I was well aware of the fact I was acting childish, but I wanted a challenge damn it. The Goblin held up his hands, "We'll find something. I'm sure theres more."

"Hopefully," I sigh and look at the sky, "What I wouldn't give to be fighting an admiral...or Luffy...or pissing off Kid to the point of fighting...or Tsuki,"

I began to fantasise about all the people I could fight with.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

"Should I be disturbed?" Davey muttered while staring at Kaileara.

"That's just Kai being Kai," Luffy waved off the concern, "She always loves a good fight,"

"How much do you bet she'll end up destroying something if she doesn't get a good fight soon?" Ace supplied causing most to laugh.

"Suckers bet," Someone shouted.

Davey twitched and realized that Kaileara would probably reduce the amount of people in England just because they annoyed her. The Fates plans were screwed if she didn't have her Nakama there to keep her needs under control. He really needed to speak with Luna and ASAP!

**Oh dear it looks like Kaileara is going to Drive Davey ****insane. So give me a review people and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ch3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

"In life we will do things, amazing or shocking things...it is at the times of us doing those things, we realize that we need our Nakama...that's why I protect my Nakama...no matter what. Even if she is a princess, Vivi is Nakama. Luffy said so...so I'm going to follow my brothers lead," -Kaileara to Robin when she was still Miss All Sunday.

* * *

Chapter three:

I sat over the body of a mountain troll with a sigh. I bounced it's head into the air as I waited for the Goblins to open the gate to the city. In all honesty, the trip was boring me to tears. Many of the Goblins were surprised by my use of Law's room since they had never seen such a power. I let my eyes drift to the sky as I remember when Law was starting to teach me about using this power back when I still called him Trafalgar...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"So Trafalgar," I say while laid back on my bed in boredom, "How do your powers work?"_

_He let out a chuckle causing me to look over at him. He sat in my favorite chair with a book about sealing in his hands. He had come into my room to get away from Shachi and the others. Everyone was bored out of their minds due to not being close to a set of islands I had traveled to. I had told them that I knew about two of them, but the first one we would encounter was a mystery since I hadn't gone to the island with Shanks and his crew when they stopped. Trafalgar spoke causing me to break out of my thoughts, "It would be easier to show you rather than talk about them."_

_I hummed at the idea before agreeing. He stood up and took out a scalpel. I sat up and took out a dagger as I say, "Well it's better than sitting around."_

_He chuckled before saying, "Room," The blue film coated my room as he asked, "Do you mind if I use it on you?"_

_"So long as you put me back together," I agree since I would actually need to be exposed to his powers for it to work, "Oh and if it hurts, I will turn you into a bunny,"_

_"Why a bunny?" He asked causing me to shrug._

_"It's fluffy and soft," I reply with a shrug, "I like fluffy things,"_

_Trafalgar shook his head in amusement, "I see."_

_He slashed at my body and I felt this weird energy pass through me before my head is floating above my body. I look down only to feel my head being pulled towards Trafalgar by that weird feeling. I felt his long fingers on my head and say, "This feels so weird."_

_"I bet," He chuckled before saying, "Shambles,"_

_I stare as a ball that I had out for some reason now replaced my head. My eyebrow twitches and I ask, "Can you put me back now? This just ain't right."_

_He chuckled and did as I asked. I rub my neck when my head was in the right place. He asked, "Was that a good demonstration?"_

_"Yeah," I reply before saying, "Room,"_

_A light silver colored film flickered into existence before fading. I let out a curse causing Trafalgar to chuckle and say, "It comes with practice Kaileara-ya."_

_I frown and tried again, "Room."_

_The silver film of my room flickered into existence and stayed for a few seconds before puttering out. I growl and tried again continually. Trafalgar chuckled as I kept trying before heading out of the room, "I'm going to my office."_

_I didn't speak as I worked on my newest project. I would master this as soon as possible._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

It took me a long time to get room up to the point where it wouldn't flicker out of existence after a few seconds. I didn't really practice until I was traveling with Law once more, but while I was he gave me some tips. I blush at the reminder of some of the late night training sessions we would do. Yeah those always ended up not in my complete favour...I usually either ended up in pieces or Law usually distracted me. I shudder and tried to stay away from those memories as I cough and ask, "Is the gate almost open?"

"Yes," Hearthfang answered causing me to sigh in relief.

"Good because I was about to destroy it," I say causing many of the Goblins to face fault.

I snicker at them before sobering as I summon some constructs. I couldn't be too careful with the creatures we found on the island. The gates groaned as they opened. My eyes narrowed into slits as I stare into the city. It looked untouched and in perfect condition. I walked forward and paused as I passed through the gate. My magic swirled around me as the magic of the city crashed down on me. I let out a gasp as the sheer force of it slammed into me and forced me onto my knees. I heard the shouts of the goblins as a voice echoed in my head, "_Who dares to walk into the city of Potters?"_

_"I do," _I reply with my own mental voice, "_I am Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans! This city and island are mine!"_

_"Why do you come here?" _The voice asked causing me to growl as the magic forced its way into my mind.

"_I need a new home," _I reply as a the magic began to sort through my memories, "_I need a place where my Nakama and I can live, rest, train, play around, and be free. This place reminds me of the islands of my home, so it's the perfect place to stay in,"_

The magic stayed silent for a while as I felt it search for something through my memories. I couldn't force it out, but for some reason allowing it to do so felt right. I think Master Valkyrie told me about magic acting like this once...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Master?" I murmur as I walk into her study, "What's todays lesson?"_

_"Sentient magic," She answered causing me to look at her in confusion, "It's like how your instincts have compressed together to form Tundra,"_

_"So it's an insane blood thirsty beast hell bent on causing me to lose my mind?" I ask causing Tundra to growl at me._

_"No though that explains a lot," Master Valkyrie deadpanned causing me to snicker as Tundra pouted, "Sentient magic occurs when a place so full of magic from years of it being constant gains it's own __conscience," I got an image of Hogwarts in my mind, "This magic is both dangerous and useful when..."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I blink as the magic murmured, "_You've been through much young one...but you're still you through the sheer fact of having your Nakama with you. All the death and destruction that you caused...the mental strain of having to deal with abuse for most of your life as a Potter and then the first 6 years of your life as an Ashferd...almost losing your brothers...the loss of one of your best friends...having to choose the side you would fight on...having to return to a place you lost so much all because of a destiny you didn't want...all of it was helped by having your Nakama with you...you may bring whoever you like into my walls. I trust in your judgement."_

It withdrew from my mind and I gripped my head lightly before shaking it. I stood up feeling my heartbeat slow down though when it sped up I can't remember. I gave a low sigh before looking at the goblins, "All will be fine here."

"What just happened?" Hearthfang demanded causing me to smile.

"The magic here is sentient," I supply causing him to stiffen, "It's like Hogwarts. Come let us continue on,"

* * *

With Luffy and the others

* * *

They stare at the screen in shock as the words of the magic reached them. Luffy met the eyes of Sabo and Ace. They hadn't considered the pain they had put her through...none of them had. The look on Kaileara's face as she walked out of earshot of the Goblins was a giant 'D' grin. She looked around before shouting, "Davey I know you're showing my Nakama what's happening. I want you all to know something! No matter what I've been through: The pain, The sadness, The heartbreak, Hell even the crazy adventures! It doesn't matter so long as you all accept me for who I am. All I need in life is to be accepted," She looked down and shook her head, "You guys made me happy. You made me see that humanity wasn't a lost cause...that I wasn't a tool...for that...for that I thank you," She looked up with fire in her eyes, "So stop blaming yourselves for not noticing it all. If you wanna make it up to me," Her grin grew as she yelled, "COME HERE! FIND ME AND HELP ME OUT!"

"Kaileara..." was whispered from all sides of the room.

"Come here and help me get this done so I can stay with you all," She continued with tears gathering in her eyes, "I know I said I could do this alone, but..." She shook her head, "I don't think that's true...not anymore. I've gone through so much alone, but now that I have you guys...I...I know I can stop doing it alone...I can finally lean on someone..." She bit her lip, "Please...help me...Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Pops, Shanks, Mihawk, Makino, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Law, Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, Inukai...Kid, Tsuki, Andy, Shi...everyone...please help me,"

She fell silent as Everyone stared at the screen. No matter what had to her, she had never once asked for help, so her asking for help from everyone even someone she claimed to hate was...amazing. They began to shout at the screen hoping she would hear them, but it seemed she didn't. Luffy turned to Davey and demanded, "Take us to her! Take us to Kai!"

Davey stared at the gathered pirates silently before saying, "I will, but I need time to gather my power and to gain Luna's help."

"Can we do anything to help?" Penguin asked causing most to look at the normally quiet man in shock.

"Sacrifice some treasure," Davey answered after a few moments, "Go to Lunarise Tsukio,"

"Why would we go there?" Nami asked in confusion.

"The moon is always out and full there," Law answered while realization flowed through the crowd, "The island is a base of power for both the ocean and the moon isn't it?"

"Correct," Davey smirked at the Surgeon, "Magic chose well,"

Law's eyes narrow as he stared at the lord of death, "What do you mean?"

"You must ask Kaileara when you see her," Davey replied before vanishing the screen, "I must be going,"

Davey disappeared without another word causing many to curse. Luffy began to walk towards the door causing many to stare at the Straw Hat wearing boy. Kid called out, "Where the hell are you going?"

Luffy turned and gave them the famous 'D' grin that adorned his wanted posters, "To Lunarise Tsukio."

"You better follow me then," Law said causing most to look at him, "I've been there before,"

The two left the room and everyone quickly followed after them. Everyone got onto their ships and began sailing with determination in their hearts. They would get their Nakama back and soon.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I looked at the castle with a raised eyebrow before pushing on the door. The rowan door moved without a sound and I turned to the Goblin's as I say, "This is as far as everyones going."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hearthfang asked causing me to nod.

"I can feel it," I murmur with a grin, "Head back to Gringotts," I then pull three heavy chest of gold from my pocket spaces, "Take this as payment for your time,"

I could feel the shock radiating off a few goblins as I turned to walk into my castle. I paused as Hearthfang asked, "Why?"

"Why pay you so much?" I ask as I turn slightly, "You're my allies and I can tell we're going to be good friends. I make sure to pay my debts and for your time on this island, I am in debt to you. Take the Gold and return to your homes,"

"Thank you," Hearthfang murmured as a few goblins walked forward to lift up the chests.

"Split it evenly among yourselves," I say while turning back to the open door, "Tell Rookfang I will be at Gringotts around 1 o'clock,"

I heard a grunt of agreement as the goblins headed back towards the hill we appeared on. I turned slightly to watch their progress before I nodded to myself and walked inside. The door shut behind me as I moved into the entrance hall of the castle. Two spiral stair cases led into the upper levels while three doorways stood on the three sides of the entrance hall I faced. The one on the left led to a large family room with a bar running along one side. The one on the right led to a large sun room with a doorway leading into a hallway. The center led to a hallways with a few doors on the sides. I looked up to see a balcony that the staircases connected to and felt a smile appear on my lips. The entrance hall was very grand yet had a homey feel like the palace on Alabasta. I wonder how Vivi's doing since last we saw her. I shook my head as I heard a group of pops. I look in front of me and found at least 2 dozen elves standing there. Each wore glorified robes that showed they belonged to the potter family. I hummed as the lead one spoke in a feminine voice, "Are you Kaileara?"

"Yes," I reply while Yukina sniffed at them and Kiyo blinked, "I assume you all belong to me now?"

"You must bond with us, but in other words yes," The lead elf said, "My name is Mipsy,"

"A pleasure," I say before extending my hand, "How do we bond?"

"Let us take care of it and only say, 'I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd nee Potter nee Evans do accept the bond of master over these elves'," Mipsy supplied.

I say the phrase and a great glow surrounded the elves before fading causing me to smile. Yukina murmured, "Weird."

I snort before asking, "Mipsy can you all get everything ready for me? I want the castle clean and information on everything inside."

"Of course," Mipsy agreed as all but she left, "Is there a preference of which room you want?"

"Something high up with a view of the city, the ocean, and the forest," I say before adding, "I want a personal bathroom with a bathtub, a shower, and everything else. It needs to be big,"

"I know just the room," She replied causing me to smile, "Follow me,"

"Is there a reason your grammar is good?" I ask before adding, "Not that it's a problem, but the house elves I met before aren't as cultured,"

"The Masters and Mistresses we have had in the past required for us to be educated properly," She answered while leading me up the stairs, "I am the elf with the highest education out of everyone,"

"I'm glad," I murmured.

She led me through the halls while saying, "The Potter clan has many items from various points in history. You will find many works of art lying within these halls from as far back as the empire of the Golden King Gilgamesh."

My eyes widen at that, "Are there any weapons?"

"Yes," The elf replied, "An enlarged armoury full of weapons from all over,"

"I see," I thought of all the things I could do, "What of training rooms, music rooms, kitchens, ETc."

"There are 5 diffrent training rooms dedicated to the various parts of the body," Mipsy replied as she led me down a rather large hallway, "There are three music rooms filled to the brim with musical instruments. The Kitchens are all in good stock with food being brought in from either the greenhouse or being bought from various stores around the world. Currently 1 of the Greenhouses is overgrown due to an infestation of a magical species of bug that kills all that goes inside," Hearing that I hummed and gave Kiyo a look as she smirked a deadly smirk, "The basement has a potions lab, a secret library full of various types of grey and dark magic, a wine cellar, a cellar for various other liquors, and a blacksmithing room. I also believe that there are a few others, but it escapes my memory at the moment,"

"I see then how many bedrooms are inside this castle?" I ask as we moved up another set of stairs.

"1,103,101," I felt my eyes widen as my jaw dropped since that would be enough for all my Nakama to have a room and then some, "At one point in time, the city was being attacked so the people of the island and some of the surrounding islands were moved into the castle. The Potter clan at one point in time had over 1000 members though many died either due to disease or being killed. Now the only Potter left in this world is you,"

I nod slowly with a deep sigh. Many have died for their dreams and yet so few actually accomplish them. I'm happy that I was able to help Luffy accomplish his though now I do not know what mine is...perhaps to always be able to protect my Nakama or write all the stories of the world into an ever expanding book...maybe just maybe those can be my dream. I felt a smile cross my face as Mipsy led me up to a large door. The door was a deep black color with a few veins of silver and gold. The gold and silver form various creatures of the moon like wolves, lunar dragons, and kitsunes. It amazes me sometimes how people can do things like this with either their hands or magic. I place my hand on the bright silver knob and turn it. The door opened to reveal a massive room with pillars lining the walls and around the bed holding up wisps of fabric to create a barrier to hide the one laying on the bed from sight. The bed was a double kingsize much like my bed on Anubis island. The walls were clear of any paint to allow the smooth stone of the castle to be seen. Adorning each of the walls between the pillars were bookcases or a place to hang a painting. On one wall laid a giant fireplace and on the other a large door that led to what I think is a bathroom. Next to the fireplace were a pair of cabinets and on the right side of the Fireplace sat a door that would probably lead to a closet. A wall with many windows sat on the far side of the room let in the light of the sun. A few window seats sat with a desk on the right side of the balcony. I let out a whistle as Yukina and Kiyo echoed it. I turn to Mipsy with a smile and say, "This will do. Thank you."

"No problem mistress," She said and bowed, "I will be overseeing things so if you need anything just call for me,"

I nod and watch as she popped away. I then turned and saw Kiyo walking towards the Balcony. I followed her as Yukina jumped onto the bed. Yukina paused before shouting, "This is really soft shit!"

I chuckle and shook my head as I opened the balcony doors. Kiyo and I walk outside slowly while taking in the world around us. A nice breeze blew across the large balcony. A few padded benches sat here and there with a large chair and a table. A few planters sat on the edges with a few flowers in each. I moved to the edge and smiled upon seeing the whole island seemingly stretch out in front of me. Kiyo murmured, "This island...it feels like we've finally come to the place we're meant to be."

"Yeah," I agree before heading back inside.

She walked with me and I headed towards the door on the far right away from the fire place. I found that it was the bathroom and smiled at seeing Mipsy had gotten my request. The tub could probably fit five people comfortably along with the shower. I spotted two sinks and a vanity off to the side. The bathroom was done in nice whites and blues. I headed towards the door on the far left and found it was a walk in closet. I smirked and decided to start unpacking. I soon filled the shelves of my bookcases with either books, boxes, or various items. I soon filled the walls with either paintings I had drawn of my Nakama or some weapons. I soon laid on the bed and found that Yukina was right. Kiyo and Yukina curled up with me as I laid there. I decided that it was time to contact my Nakama from here. I look in my Pocket space for the journal that Hermione had reminded me of while calling for Mipsy. She appeared with a crack as I found my journal and a pen. She asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"I need you to take a few elves to my old residence in surrey, England to gather my belongings," I say causing her to nod, "I'm sending a clone with you so be quick please,"

"Yes mistress," She replied as I created a clone.

"You know what to do," I told it.

"On it boss," It replied before turning to the elf, "Shall we,"

I watched as they disappeared with a crack before sighing and turning back to my journal, "Why do I get the feeling they're going to yell at me?"

"If they care about you, they will most likely," Kiyo answered causing me to groan.

I opened it up and wrote down, "_Kitsune Court fall in!"_

It took a few moments before Neville's slightly messy handwriting wrote, "_Who are you?"_

_"I'm hurt that you don't recognize the wolf of this court's Handwriting," _I wrote with a slight smirk, "_Has it truly been too long since I wrote?"_

_"KAI!" _Fred's writing was still it's messy scrawl, "_Where have you been? Bill just told George and I that he saw you at Gringotts!"_

_"You won't believe me until I can show you the memories," _I reply with a slight smirk, "_Trust me when I say the things I've seen and done were out of this world,"_

_"Where are you?" _George asked, "_We need to meet up as soon as possible,"_

_"At Potter castle on Potter island," _I wrote out before adding, "_The names going to change soon though,"_

_"Wait you're on the Potter island?" _Hannah wrote, "_The one that is supposed to be lost?!"_

_"It's unplottable and the ministry can't touch this place," _I wrote with a smug grin, "_My ancestors on my fathers side happen to actually be smart,"_

_"How will we meet up if you're in a place we can't get to?" _Draco asked causing me to hum.

"_Meet up at Gringotts in Avalon Alley?" _I ask after a few moments.

_"When?" _Hermione asked.

_"How about tomorrow at say 2 o'clock?" _I wrote out, "_I think I'll be done with the Goblin's at that point, so I'll rent us a room and we'll talk,"_

_"Sure," _Luna wrote.

_"I'll be there," _Blaise wrote.

_"I'll ask my mother to bring me," _Draco wrote.

_"Susan's Aunt will bring both Susan and me since she's heading there tomorrow," _Hannah wrote, "_We're staying together so it can work,"_

_"I'll be there with Tracy since we're going to be shopping tomorrow," _Daphne said.

_"Mom's going to Gringotts tomorrow so we'll ask the Goblins at the one in Diagon to help us get to the one in Avalon," _George wrote.

_"Alright, but make sure you're all careful. Dumbledore will probably figure out I'm not there by tomorrow so-" _I froze as the memories of my clone filled me.

Kiyo rose her head as Yukina looked at me in worry, "What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore already knows I'm not at the house," I groan softly as I rub my chest, "He just tried to stun my clone, but ended up causing it to explode. The elves got out of there safely with the orders to look through my things and remove any charms that will either track me, harm me, or try to change my personality,"

I look down at the journal and found everyone writing, "_What's wrong Kai?"_

_"Did the Wakaspurts get you?" _Luna asked causing me to snicker.

_"I'm fine, but Dumbless figured out I wasn't at my house," _I reply with a soft sigh, "_Be extra careful of what you do. I'll send a letter to my account manager at once to inform him of what will happen," _I then added, "_I'm going to do that now so that I can eat and get some sleep,"_

_"Awe can't you talk to us any longer?" _Fred whined causing me to chuckle, "_We just got to talking!"_

_"And we'll talk more tomorrow. Traveling back here was very trying on both my powers and my body," _I wrote out before adding, "_Night guys. Wolf is signing off,"_

_"Moon is signing off," _Luna wrote.

_"Kitsune is signing off," _Fred wrote.

_"Lion is heading to bed," _Wrote out George.

_"Queen and her knight are heading to bed," _Tracy wrote out for Daphne and her.

_"The dragons heading to bed," _Draco signed off.

_"Viper is saying goodnight," _Blaise wrote.

_"Bears says good night everyone," _Neville wrote.

_"This is Medic and Warrior signing off," _Hannah wrote out for both Susan and her.

_"This is Mist going to bed. Stay safe Kai," _Hermione wrote causing me to sigh.

I shut the book with a small smile. Kiyo looked at me with a smile, "You've got a nice group of friends there."

"They're Nakama," I murmured as I put the journal away and stood up, "I can't think of them as anything else,"

"Do you think they'll accept everything you've done?" Yukina asked causing me to shrug as I walked over to my desk.

"At this point, I do not know," I murmur as I take out some parchment, a quill, and ink, "We must wait in see,"

I began to write my letter:

_Dear Rookfang,_

_I wish to inform you of something that has come to my attention. I have a group of friends from this world that I need to meet and assure that I am fine. I wish to schedule a meeting with them at 2 o'clock. I need a room with pillows and things so that they can lie down as I use one of my powers to show them my memories. I also want some snacks and other refreshments for a proper talk. I also wish to have a goblin waiting for them at the Diagon branch due to some of them not knowing where Avalon Alley is. I know that I ask much Rookfang, but I will pay for everything I have asked for. _

_Best wishes,  
Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans_

I quickly rolled it up before putting a seal on it. I turn to Yukina and she stood up. She took the letter and asked, "Who's it going to?"

"Rookfang," I reply causing her to nod.

"I'll be back soon," She assured.

"I'll make sure the elves have a bowl of meat laid out for you and something to drink," I promised causing her to smirk before she shifted into her hawk form.

"I want some whiskey," She said causing me to chuckle, "Hey I can drink it,"

"I know," I murmured, "I'll ask,"

She left and I called for Mipsy. She appeared with a crack and asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"I need some food for both Kiyo and I," I gesture between Kiyo and I, "I also want some meat, preferable raw, laid out for my wolf companion. She will be back in an hour or two at most. I also wish for her to have whiskey to drink,"

"Whiskey?" She asked causing me to nod, "Alright. Anything you prefer?"

I hum before shaking my head, "Some meat, some vegetables, and some sweets for dessert. I want either some red wine or some butter beer."

"And for you?" Mipsy asked Kiyo.

"Either milk or some wine," Kiyo replied.

"Alright," The elf replied and disappeared with a crack.

"I think we've made her think we're insane," I say causing Kiyo to laugh.

"Aren't we?" She asked.

"I dunno anymore," I got up and laid back, "Think everyone heard my message?"

"They probably asked Davey to help them get to you," Kiyo said before asking, "Why ask for help? You never do,"

"Like I said, I've finally realized I can lean on someone," I look up at the ceiling and not that it was blank though that would change soon, "I don't think that I could do this alone even if I tried. I need someone I can lean on that will keep me sane in this damned place,"

"Somethings going to happen when they do come though," Kiyo pointed out causing me to look at her, "Can't you feel the tension on the lines between the worlds?"

"Yeah," I murmur before my eyes widen, "You don't think-"

"I know," She cut me off, "If enough strain is put on something, it will break. Even the lines between the worlds aren't invincible,"

"The worlds will combine," I realized and a smirk appeared on my face, "How...chaotic,"

She chuckled and Mipsy appeared with our dinner. We ate it quickly before heading to bed. Tomorrow would bring a some changes and maybe some losses, but it would be okay..hopefully.

**End of chapter! Review please!**


	5. Ch4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

"In the end it all comes down to explaining the situation and hoping the explanation is enough,"- Kiyo to Kaileara.

* * *

Chapter four:

I sat once more in Rookfang's office with Yukina laying on the floor chewing on a bone that the elves gave her. Kiyo is currently decimating the bugs in the Greenhouse because she likes the taste of them for some weird reason she wouldn't tell me about. I smiled at Rookfang and ask, "So what all did you find?"

"Currently you are missing 40,000,000 Galleons from the Potter account," I felt my eyes widen at the amount, "A few heirlooms and a group of books was taken, but we magically returned them to the vault. The key's that were linked to all the vaults except the one your aunt has for the Evans vault have self destructed,"

"I see..." I lean back into my chair as I link my fingers, "Who exactly stole my money?"

"The Weasley's and Dumbledore," Rookfang replied causing me to sigh.

"Let the Weasley's be," I decide causing Rookfang to look at me in surprise, "They do not have a lot of money, so allow them what was taken, but nothing else,"

"And Dumbledore?" Rookfang inquired as he wrote down something.

"I want the money he stole back in my accounts," I reply while scratching my cheek, "What of the room I requested?"

"It is ready for your use," He replied causing me to hum, "What else do you wish to speak about or do?"

"I wish to let you see some of my weapons," I answer as I leaned forward, "If you don't mind,"

"Of course though I would like a list of who will be in the room with you," He said causing me to smile.

"Here," I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to him, "This is what I have so far,"

He took it without a word and read through it before calling out, "Thistleblood! Please take this list to the Goblin we have waiting in Diagon. I want it copied so the Goblin we have waiting here will know who to bring to meeting room 39."

A short goblin wearing reddish gold armour appeared and took the slip of paper before slipping out. I stood up and walked over to the desk while saying, "I believe it would be best to start now."

"Agreed," He said as I pulled out a small group of daggers, "Who made these?" He pulled one from the group and examined it, "It's very well made and well taken care of,"

"That dagger was made on the island of Alabasta," I reply, "I got that one and four others, so I wish to give it to you. I believe the makers name is Norman,"

"Interesting," He pulled up another one, one of my own makes, "Who made this one?"

"I did," The goblin looked at me in surprise, "I've picked up a bit of blacksmithing while traveling the seas of my home," I took the dagger in my hands, "I used some basic steel while also adding a bit of copper to give it the bronze sheen. The handle is made of tiger bone from an 6 year old tiger that I killed on the island of Dawn,"

"Interesting, but what do these carvings mean?" He asked while gesturing to the seals I had carved into the bone.

"They are seals meant to keep the blade from rusting, wearing easily, or being damaged during a fight," I reply causing him to look at me, "I learned about sealing when I was little and as I grew, I've only gotten better,"

"I see," He murmured as I handed it back to him before he picked up another one, "And this one?"

"I believe I received it on Drum island with 3 others," I murmur as I tried to remember, "The maker happened to be an old man by the name of Gin,"

This continued for a while, I then decided to show him my weapons that I wouldn't sell. I took out Onmyo and he gasped, "Where did you get this blade?"

"I made her," I state proudly, "She was the final test my Blacksmithing master gave me," I caress the blade, "I used metal I found in the deepest pit of the ice spirits to make her blade the way it is. The handle is a mixture of silver, a few frost wolf hairs, a bit of gold, and some star dust. It took me three months to forge her,"

"May I?" He asked causing me to nod, "Exquisit. The blade is perfect and seems to radiate a frosted aura. What is her name?"

"Onmyo," I murmur proudly, "She isn't for sale though I wished for you to see her,"

He hummed in approval and I showed him the rest of my weapons. Before we knew it, it was time for him to lead me to the meeting room. I followed him through the dark halls of Gringotts and felt Kiyo appear on my shoulder. She hummed lightly in my ear as we entered the room. I took a seat and put on my illusion so that my friends would recognize me. I took out a few boxes and Kiyo asked, "What are those for?"

"I wish to see which elements they are close to," I reply as I opened one of the boxes to reveal of group of clear stones, "I also wish to let them see some of the items I've gathered during our time with Luffy and Law," I opened another box to reveal a few miscellaneous items that I really had no use for nor cared too much about, "I wanted to give them a few...gifts," I opened another box to reveal a group of items that had Kiyo snickering, "And lastly I wanted to let them see the progression of my Nakama and I as pirates,"

She took one look in the last box and fell off my shoulder laughing. Considering the top wanted poster was taken while Kid had been drunk...yeah let's not go there. I placed the boxes on the table just as I heard the door open. Yukina, who had chosen to lay behind me to act as a pillow, raised her head as Kiyo jumped into my lap. In walked Luna, she looked over at me with a smile and ran over to me. Kiyo jumped off of my lap and onto Yukina's head as the blond missile I nicknamed fea childe slammed into my chest. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as the air was driven out of my body. I coughed as she giggled and hugged me close. I shook my head after a few seconds as she murmured, "Kai Kai!"

I looked down at the blonde and sniffed the air lightly as I felt my chest become wet. Regret filled me as I realized she didn't have anyone to help her through her wanderers dreams. I held her close and used my powers to soothe her soul as I hummed lightly. She sniffled as her body slowly relaxed against mine and I murmured, "I'm sorry Fea Childe. I left you all alone without anyone to help you through those dreams. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Kai," She murmured after a few minutes causing me to hug her tighter, "You found where you belong and you aren't planning to leave us behind. I'm going with you no matter what,"

"You've seen it all haven't you?" I ask as I pulled away slightly.

She gave a tinkling laugh as she shook her head, "Not all of it...just enough to know your stronger now..."

I gave her a smile as she turned to Yukina and Kiyo. Yukina was glaring at a smiling Kiyo who had taken a seat on her flank. Yukina grumbled, "Did you really have to jump on my head? I'm not a stepping stone you damned fox!"

Kiyo glared at a suddenly smirking Yukina as she was tossed off of the wolves flank. Kiyo cursed and growled, "I am a kitsune you lousy wolf! Show some respect!"

"Respect you?" Yukina inquired as she gave a small grin, "Why would I respect you when I saw you dance the chicken dance with Cheshire?"

I felt my mouth drop open and turn to Kiyo while asking, "When the hell did that happen? I would've paid to see that!"

"I was drunk you damned wolf," Kiyo retorted while blushing deeply and looking away, "It's not my fault,"

I shook my head while Luna snickered. I then gently tapped both on their noses before saying, "Fea Childe this is my kitsune familiar, Kiyo," I gesture to the blushing fox, "And this is my Guardian wolf, Yukina," I gesture to Yukina, "That's enough you two. Fight when we get back to the island."

"Yes Kaileara," both looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes before giving the giggling girl a smile, "So when do you think the others will be arriving?"

"The nargles told me they would be arriving very soon," She replied causing me to sigh, "Are you worried?"

"Slightly," I murmur as I leaned back and Luna moved a little so we weren't so close, "I'm afraid someone might be leaving us,"

"Have faith Kai," Luna spoke seriously causing me to look at her, "Someone might leave though it will only be for a little while. Don't let it hurt too much Kai,"

"Are you certain?" I ask causing her to nod, "Then I'll hold you to it,"

She smiled just as the door opened once more. In walked Draco, he paused before asking, "Kaileara...is that you?"

"Yeah Dragon," I murmur with a small smile, "I've changed a lot since you last saw me,"

"I'll bet," He murmured before taking a seat, "So what's going to happen and what's with the boxes?"

I let a smirk appear on my face as I lean slightly forward, "Let's just say what will be revealed will not all be pleasant, but it will be needed for you to understand," I then wave at the boxes, "Those are items that I will be showing you after I'm done revealing what I've been doing."

"Why do I have a feeling your luck is involved?" Draco groaned as the door opened.

"My luck has everything to do with it dear Dragon," I reply as Hannah and Susan walk in, "Welcome Medic and Warrior,"

"Kaileara?" Hannah murmured causing me to nod.

"Damn you look..." Susan trailed off as she looked me over.

"Hot?" Luna supplied causing me to snicker.

"Yeah," Susan nodded dumbly before shaking her head, "And Feral, Dangerous, and Powerful,"

I gave a loud laugh at that as they took their seats, "You have no idea dear Warrior. My absence from this doomed country has benefitted me more than you know."

"So long as you haven't done anything stupid-" Hannah was cut off by three snorts all emanating from Luna, Yukina, and Kiyo, "You did something stupid...I should have known,"

I gave the three who snorted a withering look before saying, "Not all of it's my fault though," I rub the area over my chest, "I will say that some of it was incredibly stupid."

"Remind me why I put up with you?" Hannah asked with a small groan, "I swear the next thing you're going to say is that you've been to another world fighting against the impossible,"

I froze as Kiyo and Yukina looked at Hannah in shock. Well shit she just unknowingly summed up a lot of what I've been doing. I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah about that..."

Everyone bar Luna looked at me with wide eyes. Before another word could be uttered, the door opened to reveal Neville walking in with a surprised Blaise. I gave the two a wave as they paused for a few seconds. Neville then said, "I have a feeling shit is going to hit the fan when we get everyone here."

"Correct dear Bear," I murmur weakly as Kiyo and Yukina gave me pitying looks.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments as I leaned against Yukina. Blaise then pointed at the Kiyo and Yukina while asking, "What the fuck?"

"Everyone," I say while hoping to get this over with real soon, "These are my bonded kitsune familiar Kiyo," I point to Kiyo who nodded, "And my bonded Guardian wolf, Yukina," I gesture to her causing her to smirk at them, "You'll find out everything when everyone gets here,"

"Good thing we're here," I look up as Tracy said that.

She walked inside with Daphne, Hermione, Fred, and George following her. Hermione was leaning heavily against Fred as George held her hand comfortingly. She looked really sick causing me to sigh and dig through my pocket space for a potion to help her. Once I found it, I got up and walked over to her. She looked at me in surprise and I uncorked the potion while murmuring, "Mist I need you to drink this. It will help."

She took the potion without too much trouble. She slowly began to look better as I went back to my seat and the others went to theirs. The door closed and all around the room seals activated. I heard gasps from my friends, but held in my snicker as I smirked at them. Tracy murmured, "Awesome."

I chuckled and spoke to break them out of their awe, "That it is dear Knight, but that is a mere precaution," I gave them all a serious look, "Everything said inside of this room is not to be shared outside of these walls unless you're on my island."

"You're talking like the stuff you're going to say will change the balance of the world," Blaise laughed only to stop when he found that I wasn't laughing, "It's a joke right?"

"No," I saw them freeze, "What I am about to reveal is something that can and will change the world around us. You are not to speak of it unless I tell you that you can,"

"What could possibly make you sound so serious?" Susan asked as Tracy and Daphne eyed me.

"And make you look so much hotter?" Tracy inquired as she wiped away some drool.

"First, you must promise me on your magic that you will not reveal anything you either see or hear inside this room to anyone outside of this group; unless, I tell you that you can," I say causing them to do so, "Now I will not be speaking, but rather showing you the important points of my journey to become," I wave my hand over my body, "The person you see before you,"

"How will you show us?" Hermione asked causing me to look at her curiously, "There isn't a pensive in the room,"

"Correct," I murmur while feeling immense relief at the fact she was looking way better, "I will be using a power that I've been given access to,"

"Will it hurt?" Susan asked causing me to shake my head.

"It shouldn't," I assure her even though I knew it would most likely lead to me gaining a bloody nose, "Now are you ready?"

Upon hearing their agreement, I quickly summoned a group of multicolored threads made of a mixture of magic, haki, and devil fruit. I attached the threads to their foreheads as they cried out in shock. Hannah shrieked, "What the hell?"

"This is the power I spoke of," I murmur, "Now close your eyes and allow yourself to be pulled in,"

They all did reluctantly and were soon immersed in my memories. I let out a low whine as pain seared up from my chest. I place a hand over it and bit my lips as I kept the threads where they were. Damn I hated using this power sometimes. Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine as she murmured, "Just hold on Kai. It'll be over soon."

"I know," I murmur as I slowly sit up from my crouched position, "But damn it hurts,"

"At least your not showing them every memory," Yukina supplied as she butted her head against my back, "Makes it easier on you,"

"I know," I take a deep breath as I monitor their progress through my memories, "Hermione and Susan will take the longest along with Hannah. They're actually pausing to examine each memory. Luna will be the fastest because of her prior knowledge,"

"Hermione seems like she would be a good first mate," Yukina murmured, "She just needs to get stronger and gain a deeper knowledge of the sea. Luna seems like she would be a good navigator. When everyone comes here, We can stick her with Nami. Susan has a an aura of either a swordswoman or a sharp shooter,"

"Draco seems like her would be a good helmsman," Kiyo looked at the blonde, "From what I saw during our bonding, he seems to have an excellent sense of direction which coupled with Luna's skill will definitely work in our favour. Neville can go either the way of the doctor or a second Shipwright since I can sense Blaise having a knack for ships. Daphne and Tracy are however a mystery,"

"We will figure it out later, but what makes you think Luffy will agree to letting me become a captain under him?" I ask them causing both to laugh.

"Luffy loves you and I'm sure if you asked he would agree," Yukina said with a smile, "The kid will do anything to make you happy,"

"I guess," I hadn't really thought of actually becoming a captain.

Now that I think about it, People that I've fought against always ended up asking me why I wasn't the captain. I always replied that it was Luffy's job since there is usually only one captain in a crew. Could we be like the Whitebeard pirates and have divisions? It actually seemed like a good idea. I broke out of my thoughts as I felt something pressing against my nose. I looked down to see Kiyo holding a tissue there. I took it from her and held my nose as the tissue became stained crimson. I quickly took out an old rag I had lying in my pocket space that wouldn't have some chemical on it and placed the tissue on the ground. Kiyo opened her mouth and burned it with her fox fire. I gave her a thankful look as I leaned back to watch my friends.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

Luffy sat in his favorite perch as the sunny followed the hearts pirates sub. He was practically jumping in excitement at the thought of getting his sister back. He wasn't excited enough to forget his need to eat though. He called out, "Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"We just ate lunch damn it!" Replied the cook causing everyone to laugh.

"But I'm hungry," The Straw hat wearing king whined.

Sanji shook his head in annoyance as Robin leaned against the railing. The crew had gone back to their regular antics though without Kaileara the atmosphere seemed a bit...lost. Her mind wandered back to when she had first spoken to the white haired girl when she had joined the Strawhats...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Robin stared in surprise to see the white haired beauty sitting on the railing and watching the sea. She seemed so deep in thought, but it was the sadness that radiated off of her that caught the archaeologist's attention. The sadness that radiated off of her reminded her of when she was younger, but there was a deep difference to it. The sadness seemed to be surrounded by pain and regret that Robin hadn't experienced causing her to wonder what caused it. She was broken out of her thoughts by the girl speaking, "What are you doing up so late Robin? I thought you would be asleep?"_

_"I just couldn't sleep," Robin replied causing the girl to chuckle._

_"Still shocked over Luffy's offer to joining the crew?" The whitette asked causing Robin to nod, "Eh you get used to it. My little brother will never change his ways,"_

_"What are you still doing up Kaileara?" Robin asked causing the Jack of All trades to shrug._

_"I couldn't sleep," She replied, "It seems we're in the same boat even if our reasons for not being able to sleep differ," The girl looked at Robin with a calm smile though the sadness in her eyes stayed, "It reminds me of..."_

_The white haired girl fell silent, but Robin chose not to press the issue since it seemed to bite deeply in the other girls heart. She decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since she had first seen the white haired girls wanted poster, "Why did you join up with Luffy? You could have started your own crew or stayed with the Surgeon of Death."_

_The white haired girl tensed visibly at the last part of Robins question. She seemed to be debating with herself making Robin wonder if she had gone too far before the white haired girl spoke up again, "A promise...I joined Luffy because of a promise. I will continue to stay on this crew until that promise is fulfilled."_

_"What happens afterwards?" Robin couldn't help but ask._

_The white haired girl chuckled a bitter chuckle, "I have no clue, but it doesn't matter. I'll stay with the crew if I even make it past the battle that will most likely occur for the One Piece."_

_The Archaeologist stared at the white haired girl as she shook her head. The aura around her made it seem like she was a tool, but if what Robin had seen in Luffy meant anything she wasn't. What exactly happened to the girl to cause this? The White haired girl then let out a laugh as her kitsune appeared. She gave a giant smile and hugged the multi tailed fox to her chest. The Kitsune looked at her and smiled as the white haired girl headed inside. _

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Robin had only gotten her answer when she joined back up with the Strawhats before they had entered fishmen island. She smiled at the memory of the girls return and shook her head lightly. When Kaileara had come back, she seemed lighter and full of life. They ended up having a party and Kaileara talked about some of her adventures during her time away from them. Kaileara had spoken to her while the others had been busy. Kaileara had told her everything she wanted to know and the results had shocked her. The knowledge that the girl had lived through so much and still came out sane had amazed her, but also made her feel protective over the girl. In the long hours they spent together, the girl had become like a little sister to her and she had admitted that Robin was like a sister to her as well. She would help the younger girl even if she denied the need for it. Robin ignored the others as they scooted away from her when she began to smile. Luffy whispered to Chopper and Usopp, "She's kinda scary when she smiles like that..."

"Yeah," the two agreed, "Let's go to the other side of the ship,"

They ran off without another word.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I let out a sneeze causing blood to bubble in the rag. I blew my nose and grimace as I used my magic to clean up the blood. Damn someone must be talking about me. I shook my head and watched as everyone slowly came out of it. Luna being the first followed by Tracy, Daphne, Fred, George, Neville, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, and Hermione. I quickly retracted the threads and sent them away causing me to groan as the strain on my body disappeared. I felt their eyes on me as Hermione breathed, "Mother Fucker."

I chuckled weakly and took a deep breath, "You see now why I said that this information couldn't leave this room?"

"Yeah," Hannah murmured weakly, "But I need to ask something,"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Hannah?"

"Do you...feel no regret in your actions?" She asked causing me to wince as I shook my head, "Why?"

"Because while I may have done that shit, it was all for a reason," I answer with a deep breath, "I'll admit some of my reasonings for doing some of that shit were wrong...I can't feel regret over it. The life of a pirate is a dangerous one and I accepted that by getting strong," I look at her with pained eyes, "Hannah...please don't leave,"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"Because...your Nakama," I murmur causing most to look at me in shock, "I'll admit I did a lot of things that are considered wrong, but I can't lose you,"

"Why not?" She asked, "You have that man, Law and that Reindeer to take care of you...even that girl Andromeda...how do I fit in this?"

"You are a blooming medic," I reply while hoping she'll stay, "They won't always be around and I need someone that knows what they're doing with magical healing. I know it's tough knowing that you're not the only healer, but Hannah," She looked at me, "You're more than that. You can do so much more and you're like a sister to me. You are Nakama,"

She bit her lip before looking at her hands, "Kai..."

"Remember what happened during second year?" I ask causing her to nod, "Do you remember the vows we swore?" I got up and stumbled over to her before taking her hands in mine, "Do you remember that we vowed to always be there for each other? That I would never abandon you?"

"Yes," She answered while I looked into her eyes.

"Hannah I will always do my best to stand by you," I murmur, "I will not needlessly abandon those I see as Nakama," I gave her a smile, "My heart and soul can not allow it for it is against my very nature as a wolf...as a human. I may have left you all here, but at the time I was a weak little girl that was so abused that I couldn't stand it. Now that I'm back...Now that I've met Luffy and the others...I realized that I can't stand alone anymore,"

"Y-you need me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes," I murmur as I released her hands, "I need everyone in this room along with the rest of my Nakama. The only reason I am as strong as I am," I gave her a smile as I stood up, "Is because of my Nakama. My will to protect you all and help you grow strong has made me strong," I then walked back over to my seat, "I need all of you. Will you stand with me?"

"Yes," Luna was the first to speak, "I will stand with you Kai,"

"You need someone to keep your head on straight," Hermione gave me a smirk, "I'll have to be the person to do it,"

"You will need someone to help make plans," George said while giving me to grin, "So I'm gonna stay,"

"Like my twin and our little girlfriend," Hermione blushed at Fred's declaration causing everyone to laugh, "I'll stand with you because you'll make it fun,"

"I can't leave you without someone to make sure you're doing the right thing with your money," Draco said with a smile, "I'll have to do that,"

"I'm going to help because you'll need someone to make sure you're all healthy," Neville smiled a great big smile, "I'll be doing that,"

"I'll have to make sure if anything get's broken it'll be fixed if you can't do it," Blaise said with a small smile, "I have to keep my bear under control after all,"

"Hey!" Neville roared in protest.

We let out laughs as Daphne and Tracy shook their heads. Daphne spoke up, "You'll need someone to make sure you have the proper spells to work with."

"And someone to act as a fighter," Tracy said with a small shrug, "I'll do that because you need a protector,"

I rolled my eyes before turning to Susan and Hannah. Susan spoke after a few moments, "You'll need someone to keep a log of everything we do and all the Law's that we need to abide by though," She smirked, "If we're going to be pirates, we don't actually need laws."

"Damn it," Hannah sighed before giving us a grin, "I'm going to need to heal you all if you act like miss idiot over there," She pointed at me causing me to scowl, "I'll have to fix you guys up,"

I shook off my surprise and gave them a smile, "So we're good?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a small grin.

"You all do realize," I say causing them to look at me, "If we're going to be doing this, you won't be able to turn back. The path of a pirate is one of danger and adventure," I gave them all a serious look, "You'll most likely die if you make stupid mistakes since you haven't been training since you were little. You'll be at a severe disadvantage because of that," I then smirk, "I'll have to train you up and maybe my Nakama will help, but you all have to agree to this. It means theres going to be a shit load of work you need to do, jobs you need to discover, and it will be hard. You'll beg for it to stop, but you can never look back,"

"We know," Fred said for the first time totally serious, "But that's the fun of it,"

"Yeah," George agreed, "Don't think you can dissuade us,"

"You're stuck with us now," Susan grinned causing me to laugh.

"I know," I chuckled, "I just wanted you to know that you're going to be put through hell and back to get strong,"

We all smile and let out laughs. I'm glad my magical Nakama are so accepting of this. I thought we almost lost Hannah, but we didn't and I'm happy. I can't wait until I have all of my Nakama with me again.

**End of Chapter. Give me a review if the site will allow it. It's acting like an idiot at the moment so PM me if it won't allow you to review!**


	6. Ch5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

"The elements of magic are debated, but I've come to a consensus,"-Kaileara to Law  
"Oh?"- Law to Kaileara  
"The debate can go on for as long as they want, but in the end the main six elements must be the same,"-Kaileara to Law  
"What are the main six?" Law to Kaileara  
"Water, Air, Earth, Fire, Chaos, and Order,"- Kaileara to Law  
"How are Chaos and Order elements?"- Law to Kaileara  
"Does it matter?"- Kaileara to Law  
"Not really, but it makes me curious,"-Law to Kaileara  
"Well shove your curiosity up your ass because I ain't explaining that shit at 3 in the morning...I need to either drink or kill Kid,"-Kaileara to Law  
"Why bring Eustass into this?"-Law to Kaileara  
"Why not? It's better to blame someone too far away to kill than to blame someone that I can kill,"-Kaileara to Law

* * *

Chapter five:

"So what are these boxes for?" Hannah asked after we had all settled down.

I smirk and pulled the one with the clear stones in it to me, "I'll show you as we go along, but first I need each of you to take one of these stones."

I passed around the box after taking a stone for myself. They each took one of the palm sized stones and stared at them with raised eyebrows. Hermione stared at the stone for a few moments as she turned it around in her hand and felt over it's smooth surface before asking, "What are these?"

I placed the box on the table in the middle of the room with a smile, "These stones are used on Veral to figure out which element the new mages belong to. Each element even elements such as death or the moon will appear."

"Death and Moon?" Hannah asked incredulously, "How the hell are they elements?"

"They much like the sun are combinations of various elements," I reply as I toss my stone into the air, "The moon is a combination of various elements such as Water, Ice, Wind/Air, and Lightning. I happen to have the moon element," I pull out the pendent I was given so long ago, "This pendant symbolizes that I have mastered the element,"

I allowed them to look at the pendant as I remembered the day I received it...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Kiyo growled deeply causing me to sigh, "As much as I would like to continue this discussion it seems that I have to deal with a few last minute loose ends,"_

_I turned and looked at the smug bitch, Jessica Rossa walking up to us. She leered at the men around me and I rolled my eyes. A few other girls followed her, but nothing I couldn't handle. I allowed my arms to fall to my sides and felt the handles of two daggers. She strutted up to me with a grin and sneered at me while saying, "If it isn't the little bitch, Valkyrie finally get rid of you?" I kept my face a mask of boredom, "What can't speak from the horror? You deserve it for everything you've done. I swear she must have been on drugs or something if she spent time trying to teach you," I felt anger flare inside me at that insult, but kept my face calm, "I'm so glad that you're finally being kicked out. I'm going to have so much fun with the males around here."_

_"Like they would even touch you," I shot back causing her to freeze, "Your a disgusting whore that goes from one man to the next. Besides who said I liked anyone on the island?" She stared at me in shock causing me to roll my eyes, "Any relationship I had on Veral was just to pass the time," I heard a few of the men gasp and ignore it, "Besides none of the men here are attractive, but I digress because this conversation is not about my relationships," I gave her a bored look as she stiffened, "For one, Master Valkyrie isn't getting rid of me. In fact, I finished my training yesterday. Second, Why would I be saddened by the fact I'm finally done my training? I've only been studying the magic here for 3 months and what about you? 6-7 years? I've done what you haven't in a short amount of time," I grin at her as my fingers tense around the handles, "Thirdly, Master Valkyrie would never resort to drugs unlike some people," At her pale face, I snicker, "didn't think I would know? It's kind of hard to hide that fact from someone who's lived around pirates, Bandits, and Marines her whole life," I ignore the burning stares coming from those around us, "Lastly, I doubt any of the men on the island will touch you unless you plan to sell yourself to the Marines. Let's face it," I practically coo at her, "You're a whore who will use them until they lose all else before dropping them to look for new prey," I gave a smirk as she stood frozen in place and I stalked forward as my body grew to match her height before I whisper in her ear, "I knew everything from the beginning. Why do you think I didn't fall for your advances Rossa? I will never fall for someone so idiotic, whorish, greedy, or weak,"_

_I moved away from her as my body returns to it's original height. I turn away and five seconds later she tried to use her magic on me. I dodge while redirecting the attack into the sea before I appear behind her with my daggers aimed at two diffrent points. The dagger aimed at the neck was odd though I've had it for a year. It's handle was a gentle white with roses painted into the smooth metal. The very thin blade was three diffrent colors with the top being a brilliant white, the middle being a soft blackish red, and the bottom a sickly greenish black. The second dagger was aimed at her spine. I had been given it by Garp when I turned 11. The handle was as black as the darkest night with a silver wolfs head howling at a beautiful sapphire blue moon. The blade was a dark silver with a light silver edge that glowed icy blue in the dark. She stiffened while the hearts pirates stare at me in shock though Trafalgar's eyes held a calculating look. I felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face as she whimpered, "N-no...please no."_

_"'Please no'?" I coo as she shivered, "Why should I give you any mercy? You were going to attack me while my back was turned and I hadn't given you a true reason to do it,"_

_"Bull crap," Kiyo snarked from her new place at Trafalgar's feet._

_I gave her a fang filled grin as Jessica whimpered in my arms. I murmur, "I could kill you right now and find no reason to care."_

_"But you would turn into a wanted criminal!" She protested causing me to laugh._

_"Wanted Criminal?" I chuckle at that, "Why do you think I care? I'm going to become a pirate anyway, so why not add another to my already high body?" She paled even further at that and I had to take a deep breath at the amount of fear that flowed off of her, "So scared," I coo as my eyes started to turn gold as the pirates around us stare at me in shock, "So scared to die when you taunted the wolf...didn't your mother ever teach you about wolves?" she shook her head causing me to sigh in mock disappointment and Kiyo snickered as most of pirates looked at me in confusion, "It's looks like I'm going to educate you on it then. You should never taunt a wolf because in the end you will die. By claws, fangs, or howl, you shall die when you taunt a wolf,"_

_She shivered just as a loud growl echoed through the port. I sigh and release her as I return my daggers to their rightful places. Jessica scrambled away from me and hid behind her friends. I gave the wolf that appeared a disdainful look as he walked forward. He glared at me, yet I didn't waiver. He finally shook his head and said, "I told Vali that you would kill Jessica if she approached you, but I didn't think you would actually try to go through with it."_

_I felt a smirk appear on my face as I shrug, "I wasn't planning on killing her, Cain," At the stares of shock, I let out a laugh as Kiyo snickered, "I was playing with her one last time. Hopefully she'll know not to mess with those that can and will kill her."_

_Cain shook his large bronze head and eyed me with equally bronze eyes. He studied me for a few moments before nodding. I gave him a curious look as he lowered his head and picked up a wrapped package. He walked over to me and dropped it into my hands. I unwrapped the silky cloth and almost gap at the thing that rested within it. A beautiful white pendant held by a soft blue ribbon inscribed with seals and runes to never break. The pendant was decorated with a large wolf that looked just like my favorite from. It was curled around a Lunar flower under a full moon. I gap at the pendant just as Jessica shrieked, "How the hell does she deserve a Master Pendant?!"_

_I stare at it in shock for a few moments before I turn to a now grinning Cain. I state, "While I hate to admit it, trust me I do," I gave a quick glare towards Jessica, "How do I deserve a masters pendant? Much less one that I've never seen before."_

_"You've reached a level both in magic and knowledge to qualify as a master," He answered causing me to stare at him in surprise, "You also managed to learn a quite a few spells that would kill anyone under the age of 30 to use,"_

_Jessica cursed under her breath causing me to roll my eyes as most of those on the dock stared me. I snorted at the stares before I point out, "I still haven't seen this one before."_

_"That's because it's new," Cain said causing me to gap at him in open shock, "You are now the sole master of the Lunar branch of magic. With your devil fruit and the fact your magic is more directed to chaos and the Lunar elements, the council has decided to create this branch. You are now a rank 1a master," He gave me a prideful look, "Good job Pup. Both Vali and I are proud,"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I shook my head to disperse the memory with a fond smile. Everyone stared at the pendant as I say, "I am the sole master of the Lunar branch of Magic. With my devil fruit and the fact my magic is more dedicated to chaos and the Lunar elements, The council of mages decided to create the new branch. I started out as a rank 1A master, but by now I am considered a rank 5B."

"Damn," Hannah summed it up causing me to snicker as everyone nodded in unison.

"The stones," I say as I used my magic to float my pendant over, "Will tell me what element you are close to. Depending on which element it is, I will see if I can help you or put you on the path of discovering it yourself...or call in a few debts some spirits owe me to teach you,"

Tracy gained the same look Kara did when she was on the verge of creating a new way to make something explode. I shiver at the expression of unholy glee and sent a prayer to the spirits that she won't do what Kara did...the stone never even had a chance of survival. Tracy asked, "How do we use them?"

"All you need to do is channel your magic into the stone," I say before deciding to demonstrate, "Like this,"

I close my eyes for a few seconds to gather my magic before slowly guiding it into the stone. The stone glowed a bright silver color with streaks of neon blue, dark navy blue, greyish white, and golden yellow. I grin at the looks of awe on their faces as the colors on the stone shifted around chaotically. I withdrew my magic and began to toss the stone into the air much like I did the troll head yesterday. Hermione looked at me in slight confusion before asking, "How do we channel our magic?"

I let out a hum as I realized they didn't have any wandless magic training which would be needed for when I teach them about Animagus transformations. I let the stone rest in my palm for a few moments before asking, "Do you remember the feeling you get every time you use a spell?"

"The rushing feeling?" Tracy supplied causing me to shrug, "The feeling of something rushing beneath my skin that's always trying to get out as fast as it can. The feeling of my blood heating up as energy fills me..." She looked at me curiously as my eyes widen, "Is that the feeling you're talking about?"

"Yes though it will be diffrent for everyone," I say as I realized Tracy would be easy to teach, "The feeling you described is that of your magic though I believe I know which elements you're close to,"

"Elements?" Neville asked nervously, "As in multiple?"

"Yes," I reply as I lean back, "It is normal to have one element that you're attuned to. It is also normal to have a second or a third,"

"What about four or more?" Draco asked, "Is it rare?"

"It is rare though usually in those cases the mage or wizard in question is aligned to one of the more..." A smirk appeared on my lips as Kiyo smirked and Yukina snickered, "Dangerous elements,"

"Dangerous?" Susan asked, "What dangerous elements?"

"Elements such as Lava," I supply as Yukina spoke up.

"Elements like Lunar magic, Chaos magic...Order Magic," She spat the last one out since none of us like those sons of bitches.

"You guys don't like Order Magic?" Susan asked causing all of us to sneer.

"Those Sons of bitches need to die," Kiyo growled deeply in her throat, "They almost caused three of our Nakama to die!"

I growl at the reminder, "The minute I see another one, I will send them straight to the place Shi has playfully named my happy place."

"Happy place?" Luna asked causing me to look at her, "What do you mean by happy place?"

"My 'happy place'," I snort at the name, "Is where I dump anyone that pisses me off to the point that they need to suffer before they die," Kiyo snickered, "I use it as an alternative to torture when I can't really be bothered to actively do it," I then gave a blood thirsty grin, "It's a desert filled with traps and various beasts that I either didn't want to deal with, thought would be good for entertainment, or I was really bored," I saw a few face fault, "I give them a chance at my treasure trove, but the entrance moves every five, ten, fifteen minutes depending on my mood or how long they've been in there,"

"Sadist," Hannah deadpanned to my amusement.

"You don't know how right you are," I grin a bloodthirsty grin, "I do at least give them a break inside...however it's up to them to find the safe zones,"

"What are these safe zones?" Blaise asked causing me to shrug.

"A few oasis', a few abandoned shacks, and a ship or two that I dumped in there out of boredom," I murmur causing them to shake their heads.

"You get bored a lot don't you," Daphne deadpanned causing me to nod.

"You're going to kill everyone if you get bored enough," Tracy added causing Kiyo to snort as Yukina and I let out belly busting laughs.

"These two idiots," Kiyo growled while slapping us with her tails causing us to cry out in shock, "Have massacred three marine bases in the name of boredom and nearly turned a whole island upside down while painting it a variety of colors,"

"Hey!" I growl while gripping the back of my head, "That island was under Dofy's control. How can I not do that? Law even helped us out!"

"Because he's a sadist as well," Kiyo retorted, "Of course he would help,"

"I never said he wasn't you idiotic fox," I growl while aware of the stares we were receiving, "He's a fucking bastard. I think everyone can agree on that, but," I smiled softly as my hand went to my ring, "That's what I love about him. I love his sadistic side, his hatred for orders, hell even when he's acting like a prick...I can't change that, but I wouldn't want to even if I could,"

Kiyo smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "I know Kai...I know."

I then realize we had ignored my friends while we argued and gave them a sheepish smile. I say, "Sorry about that. Are you guys ready to give it a try?"

They nodded and I helped to guide them. Tracy's stone to my relief didn't explode though from the look on her face she wanted it to. I resigned myself to tossing her over to Kara the moment I saw the explosion happy red haired vixen. I shuddered at the thought of the chaos they would create the moment they could. I shook my head in amusement and categorized each of the stones reactions:

Neville: The stone turned a soothing green with a few brown and pale yellow streaks. He is aligned to Plant, Earth, and Light.

Blaise: The stone turned a muted grey color with a mixture of warm brown, flickering red, and a light dash of blue. He is aligned to metal, earth, fire, and a low alignment to water.

Luna: The stone turned a deep black with a mixture of golden yellow, navy blue, greyish white, a dash of red, a bit of warm brown, and a glob of neon blue. She is aligned to storm with a small fire and earth alignment.

Draco: The stone turned a cool blue color with a mixture of greyish white, a few streaks of red, and a large amount of neon blue. He is aligned to water with wind, fire, and ice.

Hannah: The stone turned a bright pink color with a mixture of flickering red, cool blue, greyish white, a smattering of soothing green and a bit of purple. She is aligned to blood, fire, water, wind, plant, and poison.

Susan: The stone turned a fiery red with a dark orange, a light amount of muted grey, a great amount of warm brown, and a small amount of greyish white. She is aligned to Lava with a small amount of wind alignment.

Daphne: The stone turned a bright neon blue with a lot of navy blue streaks, a few streaks of greyish white, and a dollop of flickering red. She is aligned to ice, water, and wind with a medium alignment to fire.

Tracy: The stone turned a mixture of bright fiery red and golden yellow with a large amount of orange streaks, a large amount of warm brown, a large amount of muted grey, a group of pale yellow streaks, and a small amount of greyish white streaks. She is heavily aligned to fire and lightning with a high amount of Lava alignment, some light alignment, and a small alignment of wind.

Fred: The stone turned bright green and fiery red with a smattering of greyish white, soothing blue, and a small amount of muted grey. He is heavily aligned to plant and fire with a medium alignment for wind and water while only having a small alignment for metal.

George: The stone turned a warm brown color with a large amount of neon blue, a dollop of muted grey, and a small amount of flickering red. He is heavily aligned to earth with a good amount to ice and a medium amount of metal. He has a small alignment to fire.

Hermione: The stone turned a gentle mixture of fiery red, greyish white, muted grey, warm brown, and soothing blue. The stone had small amounts of neon blue, purple, and golden yellow. She has a balanced alignment to fire, wind, metal, earth, and water. She has a small alignment to ice, poison, and lightning.

I shook my head lightly at the results and chuckle causing them all to get nervous. I took out a scroll and quickly wrote down the list of their alignments. An uneasy silence had descended and Hermione asked, "Well? What are our alignments?"

I took a deep breath as I debated how to go about giving them the information. I hum lightly as I drew it out further causing Tracy to snap, "Kai stop being a bitch and tell us our alignments!"

I chuckled and relented, "Luna is aligned to the storm element with a small fire and earth alignment. Draco has a water alignment with some for wind, fire, and ice."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked with slight worry on his face.

"It means Luna is perfect for being a navigator," I smirk at the girl who grinned, "Draco you along with a few others will have to decide on your own as to what you will do. The water alignment means you are calm most of the time which is true," I turned to Neville and Blaise, "Neville is aligned to Plant, Earth, and Light. Blaise is aligned to metal, earth, fire, and a low alignment to water,"

"Meaning?" Blaise asked slightly impatient.

"Neville will definitely be able to help any plant grow no matter what," I grin at the happy boy, "Blaise will definitely work out as the shipwright so long as you get the proper training,"

"Awesome!" The italian boy cheered.

"Now," I turn to Hannah and Susan, "Susan you are aligned to Lava with a small amount of wind alignment. Hannah you are aligned to blood, fire, water, wind, plant, and poison,"

"So..." Susan trailed off.

"Susan you are in the same boat as Draco though I would suggest looking up Swordsmanship or Sharp shooting," I say causing her to nod before I turn to Hannah, "You are perfect for being either a healer or a torture expert...I can tell you'll be a healer though,"

"Damn right I will," She growled causing me to smirk, "Though...I think I'll brush up on some of those techniques I saw your friend Shi use. I think it's help me out,"

I nod to her with a small smile before I turned to the trio while leaving Daphne and Tracy for last. I spoke calmly, "Fred you are heavily aligned to plant and fire with a medium alignment for wind and water while only having a small alignment for metal. George you are heavily aligned to earth with a good amount to ice and a medium amount of metal. You also have a small alignment to fire," I turn to Hermione, "Hermione you have a balanced alignment to fire, wind, metal, earth, and water. You also have a small alignment to ice, poison, and lightning."

"What will we be good at though?" George asked as he linked his fingers together.

"Fred is in the same boat as Draco and Susan," I murmur with a slight frown, "George I would suggest looking into Archaeology...if not then you are in the same boat as your twin, Draco, and Susan," He nodded in assent, "Hermione you would be a good first mate because you are well rounded and can keep your head in most situations,"

She hummed, "I like that idea...now what about the other boxes?"

I chuckled and brought the one filled to the brim with miscellaneous items. I smile at them, "Inside of this box are a group of items I have no use for. I mainly got them out of either boredom or interest that faded quickly."

"So it's a load of crap," Tracy suggested causing me to shrug.

"It's going to serve a purpose for now," I shrug before opening it and lightly dumping the items on the table, "Have at it,"

"What's this?" Hannah asked holding up 50 1,000 beli notes.

"That is the currency of the world I call home," I answer while taking it from her, "I think I stole these from Nami when she pissed me off and shoved them in the box so she wouldn't know. Oh well,"

I put that with the other beli I have. I watched as Draco looked through the group of Eternal Log poses to islands such as Dressrosa, Dawn, and Sabaody. He looked at the wildly spinning arrows and I chuckled sadly at the sight. Hermione held up some dials I picked up in skypiea. She asked, "What are these?"

"Dials," I answer with a small grin, "They're found on Skypiea. Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas," I pulled one from the pile, "I personally like to use the Flame Dial,"

"What does it do?" Tracy asked as she got up and tried to snatch it from my hand though I easily kept it out of her reach, "Kai! Let me have it! C'mon it looks cool!"

"No," I say while handing the Dial over to Kiyo, "Dials can be dangerous so I'm not about to let you play with it. Flame Dial's can absorb and release fire; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials,"

"Heat Dials?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"Heat Dials can absorb and release heat," I say causing her to nod.

Susan called my attention next, "Kai what's this?"

I look and saw that she held a lightning Crystal, "That is what is known as Crystal. It's a type of candy mages, devil fruit users, and to a lesser extent haki users can eat to increase their alignment to a certain element. It will taste like bad in the beginning, but it'll end up tasting nice once you get more intune with that element."

"Which element is this one?" She asked as she eyed the crystal.

"Lightning," I said causing her to hum, "Eat it if you want,"

She stared at it for a few seconds and popped it into her mouth. She grimaced causing me to chuckle in amusement. She took one of the drinks off the table and swiftly drained it. I let out a loud laugh as she shuddered, "Damn that...it..."

"Electrocuted your tongue?" I asked causing her to nod, "It happens anytime you eat one of those. Don't worry it'll get better the more you eat them,"

They sorted through the rest of the stuff before I opened the last box. Fred asked, "So what are those?"

"Wanted posters," I murmured with a cheshire smile, "Each is dedicated to a member of my Nakama and I. They follow our progression as pirates,"

They took one look at the top wanted poster and looked at me. I let out a loud laugh as Kiyo explained, "Eustass was very drunk when that was taken."

"I still can't believe Tsuki conned him into do that though," I snicker at the memory causing Yukina to lose it.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments before shaking their heads and looking through the posters. I laid back for a while until Tracy asked, "Kai?"

"Hmm?" I hum as I sit up a bit, "Something wrong?"

"Why do you look diffrent in these posters?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Oh!" I exclaim and took the illusion off, "Sorry I forgot to take the illusion off,"

"That still doesn't explain why you look older in most of these," Hermione pointed out.

"Didn't I put the memories as to why in the group I showed you?" I ask causing them to shake their heads, "Damn...well you know how I took control of the ocean at Marineford to prevent anymore deaths right?" They nodded, "Well that actually almost killed me because the sea can't be tamed. Lady Luna healed me by turning back my age once and then did it again about 6 months ago,"

"How old are you right now?" Daphne asked causing me to smirk.

"17 baby," I say with a grin, "I'm still older than you guys and can legally drink in the wizarding world," I saw a few jealous looks being thrown at me, "Since you're going to be pirates however," I gave them a grin, "I'll let you guys drink when we go to my island,"

"But we're only 14," Hermione protested causing me to shrug.

"I've been drinking since I was 10 Hermione," I deadpan causing them to stare at me, "Dedan wasn't very careful with her saki supplies," I then hum while scratching my cheek, "I didn't start drinking a lot until I turned about..." I look towards Yukina, "When did that start anyway?"

"When you turned 17," She supplied, "It was when you were traveling with Tsuki and the rest,"

"Ah," I murmur before looking at them, "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

"What can we do?" Tracy asked as I returned all the boxes and their continents to their rightful places, "I mean there isn't a lot that we can do,"

"Hm...Do you guys wanna go to my Island?" I ask causing them to look at me, "What?"

"How are we going to get there?" Draco asked, "Also what about our families? They wouldn't want us going to some place without adult supervision,"

"I'm an adult," I protest causing Yukina to snort.

"And I'm a fucking polar bear," She retorted, "You may be an adult in body, but you are _way_ too immature in mind unless the situation turns serious,"

I pout at her and then point at Kiyo, "She's the adult then so there."

I maturely stuck my tongue out at Yukina while Kiyo blinked and shook her head, "Hell no I'm not looking after anymore brats. I have enough dealing with you two."

"I'm not a brat!" Yukina and I bellowed before turning to each other, "Yes you are! Stop copying me!"

We then froze as we both felt something off. I blink before murmuring, "I feel a disturbance in the aura of the world."

"A great injustice has been done," Yukina nodded sagely.

* * *

In some dark place

* * *

"Will it work?" A hissing voice asked.

"It will my lord," A shadowy figure bowed deeply to a man wreathed in black.

"Good," The man hissed, "I will finally have my revenge on that girl that ruined my plan-"

_BOOOM!_

"What was that?!" The Shadowy figure whined.

"No my potion!" The man cried out.

The two ran off as a chuckle sounded. A feminine voice murmured, "Ah the chaos," Brilliant crimson eyes revealed themselves as a group of glittering shark-like teeth were revealed, "How glorious," The feminine voice chuckled, "My debt to Kaileara will be paid with this I hope."

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

Both of us simultaneously let out burps. I wave my hand in front of my face, "Nope it must be the tacos we ate for lunch."

"Too many beans," Yukina added as everyone stared at us.

"Weird," Hermione deadpanned as everyone agreed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Hm...I could write a letter to each of your guardians saying that you would be taking part in a program to..." I pause, "Well whatever you think they would let you do. Anyway I would send them out and if they want to meet me, I could have us go to Diagon alley and pretty much bluff my way through. I would then take you to the island and everything would work out," I felt multiple stares on me and found everyone was staring at me in shock, "What?"

"That actually sounded like a good plan," George whispered causing me to puff out my cheeks.

"I can actually come up with a good plan that doesn't involve a prank or destroying shit you know," I snap while glaring at them.

"The plan could use some work, but all in all it sounds fine," George hummed lightly, "Let's get these letters drafted and sent out,"

We all agreed and set to work. I would be making liberal use of my powers and my debts to get them strong...why does it feel like this year school will be a pain in the ass?

**End of chapter!**


	7. Ch6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. Tell me if you Prefer this type of Quote or the one I did in the last chapter.**

* * *

"I never told you why I didn't become a marine, did I? Well I chose to become a pirate because I can be free...Freedom is so much better when you're with your Nakama,"-Kaileara to Akainu

* * *

Chapter six:

I roll my shoulders as I walked into Diagon alley the morning after the meeting. I had sent letters to all the parents and made it so that the pureblood bigots would be dealt with first. I was currently using an illusioned version of my 26 year old form. I roll my shoulders again as Kiyo glared at anyone that stared at me. I really hated wearing these robes since they weren't as comfortable as my Mage robes, but I had to blend in unfortunately. Kiyo sighed deeply as we headed towards the bank before she whispered, "Honestly you would think it's not normal for a cloaked woman to be heading towards the bank."

"I don't think they expected it during the day time," I reply as I stealthily pick pocketed a few people without trouble, "It's a shame most people don't think to have anti-theft charms on their person. Honestly in this day and age,"

She snickered as I made my way into the bank. I went up to the nearest teller and waited for him to be finished. He looked up and his eyes widened as I move my cloak hood back a little. He quickly called something out in the goblin tongue and a new goblin appeared. The goblin quickly led me to an extravagant meeting room where he left me to my own devices. I took a seat on one of the large chairs as Kiyo jumped off my shoulder and onto the back of it. She looked around and muttered, "Honestly this is worse than the palace of the prick that tried to marry you."

"Don't remind me," I groan while shutting my eyes, "In all honesty, I would have gone with a less extravagant meeting room if it we didn't have to meet up with the bigots,"

She huffed lightly, "Let's hope this ends soon. I want to return to my greenhouse."

"Why do you like eating those bugs?" I murmur as I open my eyes.

"They taste like chicken," She replied with a small shrug, "And in all honesty they carry magic in them from the many beings they've devoured,"

"Are they like jeweled scarabs?" I ask in interest as I turn towards her.

"I believe they are a cousin of them, but they don't look beautiful at all," Kiyo said causing me to sigh in disappointment.

I turn back and cross one leg over the other while propping my head up on my chin. The door soon opened and in walked Draco with his parents. I silently smirk at the boy before rendering my face blank as I stand. I spoke in a soft, regal tone, "I bid you greetings lord and Lady Malfoy. I also bid greetings to you, young heir."

I saw Draco's jaw become slack from shock before he covered it up. Lucius malfoy walked forward and took my hand, "A pleasure Lady Ashferd."

He kissed my hand almost making my recoil in disgust. I'm going to drink myself silly after this. I gave him a pleasant smile, "A pleasure it is Lord Malfoy," I turn to Narcissa Malfoy, "A pleasure lady Malfoy."

She nodded and I gestured for them to take their seats. I took my own as Lucius spoke, "Now may we proceed to the reason for this meeting."

"Of course," I murmur before gesturing to drink and snacks, "If you wish, you may take something to eat. Now as for the reason I wished to meet with you," I used my magic to bring a drink to me, "I have been looking for apprentices to pass on the use of wandless magic and to teach various branches of magic that are only known to my family. I am the last of my great clan," Potters that is while there are a smattering of the others left, "I am getting too old," I struggled to keep my face neutral, "To find someone to be with, so I decided to search for students that I can teach,"

"And you've chosen Draco?" Lucius asked causing me to nod.

"Yes," I answer as they tried to get over their awe over my use of wandless magic, "I went through a very thorough screening process to discover which students would be able to use the magics of my clan," I then gesture to Draco, "Your heir has all the qualities of needed for a group of magics including wandless magics,"

"May I ask why we haven't heard of your clan before?" Narcissa asked causing me to breath a deep sigh, "If it is no trouble, that is,"

"It is no trouble at all," I reply and allow my face to take on a depressive look, "You see my clan has always been secretive, so you wouldn't have heard of us," I felt a small smirk weave it's way onto my face, "We mostly used proxies to keep our dealings from the general public of the wizarding world. We've funded many advancements in potions and such, but as the years have passed we've fallen in numbers until I am the only one left. I have been staying in japan since I was 13 years old, but it is only recently that I've returned to england,"

"I see," Lucius gave me a once over, "You do not seem that old,"

I gave a chuckle, "My family has a gift where we do not age after a certain point. I stopped aging at 26," I shook my head lightly, "I am 78 and will most likely live another 20 years."

I saw their shocked looks and let out a chuckle causing them to snap out of it. Narcissa spoke up, "How many other students will be there?"

"At this moment in time," I murmur softly, "I have been able to find 12 students,"

"So low a number?" Lucius asked with a bit of smugness.

"As I said, I went through a very thorough screening process to find my students," I felt Kiyo drop onto my shoulders, "I only found potential in 11 of the many children here. A single child from a region of islands that I visited for 26 years of my life. She has been able to do much with my clans magic, but alas she falls short in others,"

"I see," Lucius murmured as he gained a calculating look in his eyes, "How much will this cost us?"

"Nothing," I reply slowly with narrowed eyes, "I only wish for him to do his best to learn what I am teaching him,"

"Will you allow us time to decide?" Narcissa asked causing me to nod.

"I will allow you tonight," I say causing her eyes to widen, "Tomorrow if he will be coming, he is to be at the bank by 10 o'clock sharp,"

I watched the internal debate before they nodded. I watched as they left and Kiyo murmured, "I think you scared them."

"No," I reply with a small smirk, "I've put them in a position to where they must agree or lost out on the opportunity of learning another clans magic. They will come no doubt,"

She let out a laugh, "Law will be pissed that he missed you being devious."

"Probably, but he'll find out when they come here," I say as I got ready for another meeting.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I let out a sigh as I finished the last meeting. Hermione's parents asked a shit load of questions and it drove me up the wall to answer them all. I stretch out before standing up and deciding to head home for now. I went to the nearest goblin teller and gave him specific instructions for those that will arrive tomorrow. I made sure that everyone would arrive within a two hour time period with Hermione arriving last. I headed home to my island and immediately shrugged off my robes while heading into my bathroom. I decided to take a long soak in the tub while coating my body in a light amount of scales to prevent me from becoming weak. I sigh as my muscles relaxed and decided to see if I could contact Gabriel with my special mirror. I grabbed it and murmured in harsh enochian, " Trickster OL ZORGE OL desire OIAD gift OL MAD father DARSAR NOSTOAHOLANI desire OIAD gift OL OIAD IRCH OD MTIF flesh. Answer NIIS Gabriel!" **(Trickster my friend you desire the gift of your father where as I desire the gift of the moon and her flesh. Answer me, Gabriel)**

I watched the golden feather mirror I created a long time ago. I hope it's magic is strong enough to reach through the lines between the world. I felt immense relief as it began to glow brightly causing me to shield my eyes. I heard a gasp and opened them to see the face of Gabriel. His hair was a light brownish blonde and his eyes were a glowing silver. I grinned brightly at him as he stared at me for a few second before shouting, "KAILEARA?!"

I heard choked gasps but ignore it as I gave him an amused look, "Of course Gabe. Who else would I be?"

"Tell me something only Kaileara knows," He growled causing me to snicker.

"One time you and I went to out drinking and found ourselves in a cage together. Both of us weren't wearing clothes, The demons were going to sell us as sex slaves and you suggested we play dead. You however were found out rather quickly and ended up giving a certain yellow eyed bastard a-" I grin as he paled.

"Okay that's enough," He cut me off as snickers rang through the air, "I don't want Tsuki hearing about my faults,"

My shoulders began to shake with suppressed laughter as Tsuki shouted, "Too late you angelic prick!"

"I love my best friend," I say as laughter rang out from the mirror, "Where are you guys?"

"Heading to Lunarise Tsukio," Gabriel replied after a few minutes, "Davey and Luna are going to help us cross the lines between the worlds,"

I smirk and shook my head, "You do realize that the lines are already strained. With the amount of people and ships crossing over it..."

His eyes widen as curses sounded through the air, "Shit. You mean to tell me that we're going to be breaking them?"

"At least the ones between the world I'm in and the one you're in," I reply with a small shrug, "I can't be bothered to care since the fates really screwed up when it comes to taking me from you guys,"

Gabriel frowned and said, "You really don't give a shit anymore do you?"

"Nope," I say before sighing, "Honestly I'm tired of dealing with this shit. I'm going to be training 11 newbies in the ways of pirates,"

"Why would you do that?" He asked as an explosion echoed through the air.

"What the hell was that?" I ask in concern.

"Marines are trying to blockade us," He replied as he jumped into the air, "I'm going to be joining up with Luffy,"

"Alright, but be careful," I warn causing him to nod, "You may be an angel, but you can still die,"

"I know," He gave a bitter smile, "I think seeing some of my brothers die was a wake up call,"

I gave him a sorrowful look as I murmur, "I'll leave you to the battle then."

"Yeah," He gave me a strained smile, "I'll try to contact you afterwards,"

"I may be asleep, but okay," I say causing him to nod, "May the spirits watch over you,"

"And may Luna guide you," He replied and the mirror went black.

I stare at it before sighing as I quickly washed myself. I got out of the tub and changed into some comfortable clothes after drying off. I walked over to my desk and place palm sized mirror against the wall. I quickly set about practicing my sealing as I heard Yukina walk into the room. She curled up on the floor and from the scent I smelt coming off of her she was bloody. I pause and set my brush down as I turn around. Yukina was currently licking at her paws which were very bloody. I waved my hand and cleaned off the blood with an exasperated sigh as I gave her an amused look. She looked up and smirked at me, "I was hungry."

"You're getting the floor bloody," I say before standing up and walking over to her, "It's time to get a bath anyway,"

She looked at me with surprise before sighing as she stood up. We headed to the bathroom and I cleaned her up. She was silent for a while before commenting, "You seem lost."

"The marines are trying to blockade everyone to prevent them for going to Lunarise Tsukio," I reply to her unasked question causing her eyes to widen.

"That's why you have the mirror to contact Gabe out?" I nod causing her to sigh, "Damn I'm surprised the magic within it was strong enough,"

"The lines between worlds are weak," She looked at me in surprise, "When Gabe and the others pass through them,"

"They will either come close to breaking or begin to crumble," She finished with a smirk, "Damn it looks like Luffy's going to be breaking reality. I thought Pops was the only one able to do that,"

I chuckle as I clean off the last of the blood, "Pop's fruit can't break reality though it seems like it."

"Makes you wonder where he got it," I give her a grin causing her to say, "You already know where he got it, don't you?"

"We were talking one day," I told her as I help her out of the tub, "I asked about how he knew so much about kitsunes. He told me that he had encountered a clan of them on his home island," I shook my head in amusement, "He was intrigued by them and they decided to give the human a shot. He became close to them and when he was going to leave to become a pirate..."

"They gave him the fruit," She finished with a shake of her head as I dried her off, "Damn how did the little bastards get it?"

"We will never know," I murmur causing her to chuckle, "Even if I can turn into one, I don't even understand them. I doubt anyone that's not a kitsune could,"

She let out a laugh after I finished drying her off, "I'm glad because everything so much easier to understand."

I nod and headed back over to my desk. I began to practice my sealing once more. The lines were clear and defined for the next two hours before they began to waver. I struggled against the tiredness and wondered why it's creeping up on me. Damn it why does...it have to...happen...now...

* * *

With Gabriel

* * *

Gabriel took a deep breath as the last ship was taken care of. He leaned against the deck of the sunny with Luffy. Luffy laughed and said, "That was fun. I'm sad Kai had to miss it."

Gabriel nodded before his eyes widen, "Shit! I need to contact her."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as Ace and Sabo got on board.

"I have a mirror that Kai created a long time ago," He answered as he took out the silver mirror with blue wolves running across it, "She made a group of them that allow us to talk no matter how far away we are. She managed to contact me a few minutes before the battle,"

"So you're going to contact her?" Sabo asked causing him to nod, "Can we say hi?"

"She may be asleep because when she contacted me she looked really tired," Gabriel shrugged before saying in Enochian(**The site I used before isn't working sorry)**, "Huntress my friend you desire the moon where as I desire the gifts of my father. Answer me, Kaileara!"

The mirror glowed and Kaileara's face was revealed. The sight proved to be amusing as Gabriel began to laugh. Luffy asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Kai fell asleep while she was practicing her seals," Gabriel explained causing Luffy to reach for the mirror only to be shocked.

"Ow!" He shouted as he recoiled.

"Kai made it so only the owner of the mirror can touch it unless either she gives permission or I do," Gabriel said smugly, "Meaning you can't touch it,"

"Let me see it!" Luffy whined causing Gabriel to shake his head.

"Nope I'm heading back to my own ship-" Gabriel began only for Luffy to lunge at him.

Gabriel began to dodge Luffy only to end up having to dodge Ace and Sabo's advances as well. He ended up losing his grip on the mirror causing it to go flying. The mirror flew over the figurehead of the Sunny and onto the deck of the hearts pirates sub. Shachi looked at the mirror curiously and tried to pick it up causing him to yelp as it shocked him, "Ouch!"

"What's up Shachi? Where did you get that mirror?" Penguin asked as he came up.

"It flew off of the Sunny," Shachi replied while holding the hand that got shocked, "The damn thing shocked me,"

"Yeah right," Penguin rolled his eyes, "Stop being dramatic," He picked up the mirror, "See it didn't-OW!"

The loud cry of pain caused more members of the Hearts Pirates to appear. Each tried to pick up the mirror, but failed. Law finally came up to see why no one was working and spotted the mirror being dropped by Bepo. He stared at it for a few seconds before sighing. Ignoring the warning being shouted by his crew, he picked up the mirror. To the surprise of the crew, he didn't get shocked. He gave them an amused look before asking, "Where did it come from?"

"The Sunny captain," Shachi replied before asking, "How are you not getting shocked?"

He shrugged before turning to go to his room. He ordered them, "I want you all to return to your duties."

"But Captain," Shachi protested, "What are you going to do with the mirror?"

"I'll give it back tomorrow," Law replied with a slight glare, "Now get to work,"

"Yes Captain!" The crew roared.

He shook his head and headed to his room. He took a moment to look at the mirror and his eyes widen. Kaileara's sleeping face could be seen. Her face had smears of ink along with the tattooed skin that was visible. Her eyes were closed and her face was eased into one of serenity, but after a few moment she groaned. He theorized that her Narcolepsy had acted up causing her to fall unconscious. She let out a yawn as she stretched giving him a good view of her chest. He smirked at his unaware wolf. Oh when she noticed she would blush in that cute way she did when she was embarrassed around him.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I let out another yawn and finished stretching. Damn that was a good nap. I rubbed my nose lightly as I yawned again. I guess I'm still tired-A voice that I knew way too damn well spoke up, "While I did love the view of your chest Leara-ya, you really should be more careful-"

"LAW?!" I shrieked in surprise before berating myself as I turned to the mirror and a blush quickly appeared on my face at the amused grey eyes of my lover, "How the hell did you get Gabe's mirror?"

"It came from the sunny though I believe Gabriel is currently on Strawhat-ya's ship," He replied with his damned smirk though the possessive look in his eyes caused me to shiver, "I don't appreciate other men seeing my wolf's body,"

I decided that in order to keep Gabriel alive that I wouldn't inform Law of the fact Gabriel had seen me naked on more than one occasion. Said occasions will never be spoken of to Law, I will not let him kill one of my best friends. I shook off my thoughts and said, "I didn't plan on falling asleep though I admit the nap was good. I'm still tired though."

"I see then I won't kill Gabriel-ya," He said causing me to sigh in relief, "How are things over there?"

"A bit boring, but I'm going to have my hands full starting tomorrow," I answer with a small grin.

"Oh? Are you going to massacre a group of idiots?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No though that sounds like a good idea for when I'm bored enough," I hum at the thought, "I'm taking on a group of students in the form of my wizarding Nakama. I'm going to corrupt them into becoming pirates," He snorted at that, "I'm going to have so much fun, but alas their killing cherries won't be broken for quite a while,"

He chuckled at the last part, "Just don't drive them too far into the ground, I believe that most of us will wish to help you train them."

"Good because you know I'm not the perfect person to train someone," I valiantly ignore the fact I did drive the idiots that joined my Nakama's crew into the ground multiple times, "Anyway how have things been going for you?"

"Fine though it's boring without you," He replied as he sat the mirror down to give me a good view of his room from his desk, "Strawhat-ya had a bar built within two days of you being gone in the center of the island,"

"Damn!" I cry out in shock, "How the fuck did that work out?"

"He happens to be very persuasive and everyone helped out," He answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "Even I helped,"

I stare at him and tried to keep the mental images out of my mind, "I can't really see you doing that."

He smirked at me, "I needed something to do to get my mind off of you being taken away...it was much the same for everyone."

I hum and sigh, "I really hope you guys get here soon."

He grinned at me, "We will just remember my promise to you."

"I kinda can't with the way you beat them into my thick skull," I say causing him to chuckle.

"Only it wasn't your skull that I beating them into," He replied causing me to blush at the memories.

"Perverted Baka," I growl before yawning as my stomach growled, "I'm going to go eat something before I get some sleep,"

He gave me that tender smile that made me fall in love with him all over again, "Get some rest Kaileara-ya. You'll need it."

"Night Law," I murmur as my fingers reached up to grab my ring.

"Good night Kaileara-ya," He replied before the mirror went dark.

I smiled softly as Mipsy appeared. I quickly ordered something to eat before I went into my bathroom and cleaned off the ink. I stare at the tattoos that I had gotten Law to give me during my two years away from my brother...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Law?" I murmured softly as I trace the tattoos on his arms._

_"What is it Kaileara-ya?" He asked me with slight amusement in his voice._

_"Did you give the guys their tattoos?" I ask while remembering the tattoos of Law's jolly roger back on Anubis island._

_"Yes," He replied while moving one of his arms so he could grab the hand tracing his tattoos, "I use my hands for more then taking things apart and putting them back together,"_

_I hum lightly, "Can you give me one?"_

_He froze and looked at me in shock causing me to smile. I raise myself onto my elbows as he asked, "Why?"_

_"I've been meaning to get one," I reply with a slight smile, "Only I haven't found anyone that I would be willing to let them see my body,"_

_"What exactly do you want a tattoo of?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me._

_"It's more than one though," I say causing him to pull me closer to him, "I have a few drawings that I want on my body due to what they symbolize,"_

_"Show me them," He ordered causing me to nod as he loosened his hold on me._

_I stood up well aware of his eyes on me since I wasn't wearing much at the moment. I walked over to his desk and pulled open the third drawer on the right side. I pulled out a total of 11 sheets of paper. I shut the drawer and walked over to him with a small smile on my face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me and that made me feel oh so pleased. I reached the bed as I waved a hand to brighten the lights a little as he sat up. I handed him the drawings and he looked through them. I sat down next to him as I murmur, "Ask me anything about them."_

_"What does the wolf curled around the moon and a sea shell in the shape of a skull stand for?" He asked as he handed me the drawing._

_"It stands for my bond with the moon and the loyalty I hold to Lady Luna and Lord Davey," I answer with a small smile._

_"And what is this black dragon flying with a phoenix that looks a lot like Marco-ya's form?" He asked causing me to smirk._

_"It represents my brother Ace and Marco," I reply as I ran my fingers over the dragon, "The jolly roger is Pop's though you already know that,"_

_He nodded and we went through the rest. I had a Straw hat wearing monkey with a wolf watching over it to represent my bond with Luffy. I had a hawk sitting with a panther next to a beautiful looking Nine-tailed Fox to represent Mihawk, Shanks, and Makino. I had a Wolf sitting with a Monkey wearing a Straw hat, A baby dragon wearing an orange cowboy hat, and a tiger wearing a black tophat with goggles to represent the day Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and I became siblings. The next was a Frost Wolf sitting with a black wolf wearing a hat that looked like Law's and a Polar bear to represent Law, Bepo, and I's bond. The next was a White 3-tailed kitsune sitting with a white wolf with angel wings and a Frost wolf to represent my bond with Kiyo and Yukina. The next was a group of 13 initials to represent my bond with Gabe and the others. The next was a howling wolf with golden eyes to represent Tundra. The next was the kenji for strength and the kenji for loyalty. The last paper held the jolly roger for the Straw Hat's and the Hearts Pirates linked together by a ribbon of Lunar lilies to stand for my loyalty to both crews. Law looked them over for a while before murmuring, "This will be a lot of work and will hurt quite a bit. Where do you want it all?"_

_I shrug, "It doesn't matter really, but I the last one on my chest," I point to the area right over my heart, "I want it there, so that I'll always have it to remind me of all my adventures with you."_

_He hummed lightly and nodded, "Are these the only ones?"_

_"For now," I reply causing him to nod._

_"We'll start tomorrow then," He said causing me to grin._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

By the time he finished, I regretted getting them all in a short time frame. I am proud to say I didn't once cry out which made many of the guys pissed because it lost them a lot of money. I paused for a second and decided that I wanted one more tattoo. The tattoo would take some time, but it would take it's place in the center of my back. It would represent my Nakama for the wizarding world. I felt a smile appear on my face as I headed to my desk. Mipsy returned with my food and I ate while slowly planning out my last tattoo. I began to draw it only to stop and toss that idea away. I tried over and over yet nothing seemed right. I growled to myself in frustration causing Yukina to ask, "Kai what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out my last tattoo," I reply as I toss out my next idea, "But nothing fits!"

Kiyo looked at me in confusion, "Why do you want to get another tattoo? I thought you never wanted to make that special ink again."

I scowl at the reminder of how hard the ink that I had Law use was to make. It took me three months to perfect it and then I had to go through the process of having Law redo my tattoos in that ink. In all honesty, I didn't want to bother with it, but I had to because I had to make sure these tattoos would never be destroyed. My ink was permanently to the point that nothing could destroy the image not even having it repeatedly gouged at or doing what Nami did to her Arlong tattoo. I shook my head at my thoughts as I retort, "The recipe will be easy now that I finally have it perfected."

She snorted before asking, "What will the tattoo represent?"

"The bond I share with my wizarding Nakama," I reply with a small smile, "I think it's perfect since I have one to represent my bonds to everyone of my Nakama,"

"Except for the other Supernova," Yukina pointed out causing me to chuckle, "You..."

"Yup," I say as I reveal the tattoo on my left leg, "Each of their jolly rogers except for Law and Luffy,"

"When did you get that?" Kiyo asked causing me to hum.

"About a month or so ago," I reply while scratching my cheek, "Can't really remember all that well,"

"Why not?" Yukina asked only for me to blush, "You got drunk,"

"Maybe..." I trailed off and shook my head as I push away from my desk, "I'm getting some rest,"

"You're tired already?" Yukina asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"You forget that it has only been a short time since we traveled through the lines between the worlds," I remind her causing her eyes to widen, "Not to mention the new moon is drawing closer and the wounds I gained from Killer are still reeking merry havoc on my body due to the poison he coats his blades with,"

Kiyo looked at me in concern and asked, "Why have the outside injuries heal, but not the inside?"

"The poison is a unique one that I'm not sure how the fucker managed to get it, but my body is slowly beating it," I answer with a sigh as I head over to my bed and lay down on it, "It's almost gone now," I then lay down before giving the two an amused look, "Why the hell do you think I haven't been shifting lately?"

"Oh," Yukina looked away in embarrassment as Kiyo sighed and curled up next to me.

I grabbed my ring with a smile as I drifted off to sleep. I had to be well rested for tomorrow after all.

**End Of Chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Ch7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, sometimes you have to do something supremely stupid, and sometimes you do some of the most amazing things that have a wonderful effect on the people around you," -My favorite teacher to me.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

I sat on the edge of a chair in another meeting room. I had a clone acting as the adult me while I took my 14 year old disguise. Yukina sat on my lap patiently as Kiyo curled up on my clones shoulders. I felt extremely bored and struggled with myself to not blow anything up. It was a long and age old battle that I fought whenever I was bored out of my mind. I snapped to attention when the door opened. The Malfoy's walked in and my clone greeted them, "Greetings to all of you. I assume you've made the correct decision,"

"Yes we've chosen to allow our son to become a student of yours," Lucius stated as his eyes drifted to me, "I assume this is the current one?"

"Yes she is," My clone replied before gesturing to me, "Frost," A small nickname that I got called time to time, "Come here please,"

"Yes Master," I murmur causing the older Malfoys to get nervous.

My clone seemed to sense the danger as I stood up and walked over, "The people of the island that Frost is from usually call their teachers Master as they are masters of their craft."

"I see," The elder of the only men in the room replied, "It is a pleasure..."

"Ashferd," I murmur while taking joy in their taken aback expressions.

"Frost is an orphan with no last name to come by," My clone said causing me to want to roll my eyes, "As such I took the liberty of giving her my Mothers name,"

The Malfoy's seemed to come out of their shock before Narcissa extended her hand, "Hello. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my Husband Lucius and our son Draco."

"A pleasure lady Malfoy," I reply in the same regal tone my clone did though I made sure to add a bit of a country accent to it, "I look forward to learning with Draco and the others," I turn to Draco, "You wanna meet my familiar?"

The two Nobles and my clones watch as we walk over to Yukina. I act like I'm introducing him to her for the first time and she played the part of slobbery wolf. I snicker at the look of slight disgust on Draco's face as he wiped the slobber off of his cheek. He muttered, "Never ever do that again."

I chuckle as I heard Lucius ask, "How did you both gain those rare familiars? I am aware that Kitsune's usually never allow themselves to be taken by a human while Wolves are almost always seen with disdain."

"The magic of my clan searches for the perfect familiar when a specific spell is uttered," My clone said as I exchanged a tender glance with Kiyo as we remembered the time we first met, "The user of the spell must earn the respect of the familiar as it is hard to gain most of the time," I gave a small snicker since that wasn't the case for Kiyo and I, "Frost and I bonded almost immediately with our familiars,"

I watch as the Malfoy's expressions change about. Narcissa looked pleased at the information while Lucius seemed to gain a calculative look in his eyes. I glared at him, but looked away before he noticed. I watched as Draco said his goodbyes to his family before taking a seat at the meeting table.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I leaned back as Hermione's parents finish giving her instructions on keeping her teeth cleaned and to stay away from the boys. I almost snort at that because Hermione would ignore that rule the moment they left. I watched as they left and let out a sigh as my clone set Kiyo on the table before bowing. I removed my illusion quickly as I stared at the clone. I felt the curious looked on my Nakama's face, but ignore it as I order, "Go make sure the chamber is ready."

"Yes Boss," My clone said before disappearing in a flash of silver and blue.

"What's going to happen Kai?" Tracy asked after a moment of silence.

"You'll see when we get to my island," I reply before standing, "Come the goblins have agreed to give us a group of portkeys to my island,"

I stood up and walked out of the room with the others following me. I walked down the hall for a few minutes before stopping at a seemingly random door as Hermione asked, "Are the goblins okay with this? We aren't going to get in trouble will we?"

"Everything's fine Mist," I assured as I open the door, "Hearthfang!"

The goblin looked up with a smile as I entered the room. I felt the fear of my friends at the sight of the large dinosaur-like creature he was cutting up. It along with a few others had been on the island though were quickly driven to another island that sat closeby. I walk forward and greeted the goblin while my friends tried to stay away from the beast. Hearthfang spoke, "I see you've finished your meeting."

"That I have," I then turn to the dino, "What of this beast? Is there anything I can work with?"

"I've found that it's bones are stronger and thicker than that of a giants," My eyes widen and I let out a whistle since giants have very thick and strong bones, "It's blood appears to be warm though when exposed to the cold it seems to cool rapidly," Interesting concept, "It's teeth are much like a trees and show that this beast is at least 8 years old while the older one that we managed to down seems to be over 110," I let out a whistle at that, "The heart is bigger than a humans with stronger muscle tissue,"

"That explains why it took me slamming my scythe into it to kill it," I mutter causing the goblin to chuckle.

"It's hide is thicker than a dragons and has a high resistance to magic," Hearthfang continued as he gestured to the hide, "It seems that unlike dragons where the magic resistance appears once they hit their second growth spurt, the beasts seem to have it almost immediately after birth and it continues to grow after they age,"

"That explains why the old bitch would be taken down by my magic," I growled at the reminder of the slippery bitch as it took me three hours just to take her down.

"I've been able to discover that these creature can live for at least 300 years from the bones we were able to find," I hum at that and resolved to finding more later, "I did however come across something strange,"

"Oh?" I murmur as I tore myself from my thoughts, "The beast seems to contain a secondary brain,"

"So these beasts were actually intelligent?" I ask causing the goblin to shake his head.

"No it seems that the secondary brain is smaller and used less than the primary one," I hum at the thought, "I was able to discover that both of the beasts were female though for some reason they also possessed the same...equipment of a male,"

I heard shocked gasps from my friends as I cough at the last one. Interesting as it maybe damn I didn't need to know that. I took a moment to gain control of myself and murmured, "A little too much information Hearthfang. Can we get to why I brought my Nakama here?"

"Ah yes sorry," He replied with slight embarrassment, "I seemed to have been too caught up in my examinations of the beasts,"

"It is alright, but I would like to return in time to eat," I say causing him to nod.

The goblin quickly brought forth a chest and explained, "Inside of this chest are portkeys that will allow the user to go between your island, Avalon Alley, Diagon Alley, Athena's way in Greece, Osiris' Market in Egypt, Kurosaki boulevard in japan, and lastly Devi alley in india."

"Kai?" Daphne asked with wide eyes, "Why exactly would we need portkeys to go there?"

"So I can expose you to the cultures of the world as well as buy, sell, and trade the items I make," I gave them a cheshire grin, "Did you really think I wouldn't miss the chance to actually get some exclusive items from around the world?"

I heard chuckles as my friends ignore the half taken apart beast and Hearthfang opened the chest. He pulled out a medallion made of varnished silver. He handed them out and I grin at the shocked looks on my Nakama's faces. Tracy asked, "What is this symbol?"

The symbol in question was a howling wolf skull with a crescent moon taking up one side and a flowing lily underneath it. I smile gently at them and reply, "I believe that if my brother agrees...this can be our jolly roger."

"Really?" Draco asked causing me to nod, "What would we be called?"

"I was thinking the Lunar pirates," I murmur with a grin, "Can't exactly forget about my bond with the moon, now can we?"

"Nope," Luna wrapped her fingers around the symbol, "The nargles tell me that we will become feared,"

I let out a chuckle before turning to Hearthfang. He answered my silent question, "The password is One Piece."

I snort and ask, "Can we teleport from here or do we have to walk out of the bank?"

"I've lowered the wards in here for the moment so go quickly," He replied causing me to smirk, "Dumbledore has come to the bank,"

I nod silently and together with my Nakama we uttered the password. I felt the rush of energy and closed my eyes as I tried to keep myself from losing whatever is in my stomach. I barely landed standing up causing Yukina to grow and let me lean against her. I took several moments to get over the nausea from traveling by portkey and groaned. Yukina snickered as everyone looked at me in surprise. I shook it off and muttered, "I have to be weak in some points since I ain't a god."

I do not count my demigod blood at all. Ignoring the looks, I gesture for them all to look around. I grin at the gasps that left them and chuckled softly. Yukina rubbed her cheek against mine as she took one of her larger forms. She murmured, "They truly look like children."

"It's a shame that we must ruin it," I reply as I reach up and ran my fingers through her fur, "But we must if they shall survive," I then gave the awed group an amused smile, "It's beautiful I know, but we must be going. WELCOME TO ONE PIECE ISLAND!"

"I thought it was Potter island?" Daphne looked at me with barely hidden amusement.

"I changed it since One Piece island just has a ring to it," I say while making sure the portkey was in my pocket space, "Come let's go,"

They followed me and I could tell they wanted to explore. I would allow it, but that wasn't here nor there. I smile as I opened the door to the castle and Mipsy appeared, "Welcome back Mistress. Lunch is almost ready."

I nod before turning to my Nakama, "Everyone this is Mispy. She is the head house elf here. If you need something, call out and she or another elf will come to you," I then turn to Mipsy, "Please find them rooms to their liking, but make sure they're in the northern wing of the castle."

She nodded and I began to walk up the stairs. Hannah however stopped me by asking, "Where are you going?"

"To check on something that will help me train you," I reply before walking up the stairs.

I headed straight to my room where my clone from before sat. My clone stood up from one of the window seats and said, "The chamber is ready boss."

I hum in acknowledgement before walking over to my desk as my clone disappeared. I walked over to the balcony and threw open the doors. I took a deep breath of the air and murmured, "Is this right?"

"They are too weak to live the harsh life of a pirate Kai," Kiyo murmured as we walked to the edge, "If we do not do this, they shall not survive,"

She jumped onto the balcony rail and we stared out at the sea, "It seems almost wrong...what if they do not agree?"

"Then we train them as best we can," She murmured sullenly, "Opening their channels for Haki as well as the paths of true magic will be our best bet. Not only will the time displacement allow for us to teach them at the age of 7, but it will allow us to bond with them. They will find their perfect familiars as well,"

I bow my head with a sigh, "The chamber will take on the form of Dawn island among others, correct?"

"Yes the magic the spirits have weaved into it will do that," Kiyo replied before looking at me, "It will be fine Kaileara,"

"I know, but we too will be affected," I murmur causing her to nod, "The twin will be at age 10 correct?"

"As will you," She murmured causing me to sigh, "It'll be like growing up with Luffy, Sabo, and Ace again...won't it?"

"I suppose," I sigh once more and found I was doing it a lot these days, "They will have to keep up a constant illusion at Hogwarts since by the time we're done they will be at the age of 17. Luna will be 16, but still,"

"And the twins will be 20," Kiyo added causing me to smirk, "And you'll be 20 as well,"

"When do you think Law and the others will be here?" I ask causing her to shrug.

"I believe they may be here a day after we leave the chamber," Kiyo looked at me, "How long exactly will we be inside?"

"Inside is 10 years and outside I believe is a month," I close my eyes, "So we'll be exiting the chamber on the the 5th of august,"

"Which will leave us with 26 days to get ready for Hogwarts," She muttered as an elf appeared.

"Lunch is ready Mistress!" The elf cried causing me to smile.

"Thank you..." I gave him a regretful smile.

"House!" The elf finished causing me to nod.

"Thank you House," I say and the elf bowed before popping away, "How much do you bet Law will want to dissect one?"

"Losers bet," She replied causing me to laugh, "Let's go eat and tell everyone our plan,"

I nod and we headed downstairs. I bit my lip and hoped to hell that they would agree. I found everyone sitting at the table with their plates loaded up with random, but healthy food. I smile and shook my head lightly as I took my place at the table. Hermione smiled at me, "Kai this place is so-"

"Huge!" Fred shouted causing me to snicker and Hermione glared at him, "Ouch Mia! I was only saying it was big,"

"That may be true, but you could have waited until I finished speaking," She admonished him causing laughter to erupt, "Anyway," She turned back to me, "This place is very beautiful,"

"That it is," I say with a soft smile, "I think it'll be a good home for my Nakama,"

Agreements were given and we began to eat. Tracy spoke up after a few moments, "So how are we going to train?"

"By the looks of it," Daphne continued, "The world you call home is full of dangers that we aren't exposed to until we're adults,"

"Even then we don't have fucking sea monsters like that prowling around the ocean," Tracy deadpanned, "I mean those things would devour us in seconds,"

"Not to mention there is the fact that we haven't been training since we were 6 or 7 years old," Susan pointed out causing murmurs to erupt.

"Not only that," Hannah continued as she looked at her plate, "We haven't exactly been eating all the right foods,"

"And we only started really learning magic when we were 11," Draco pointed out, "Sure some of us had prior experience with potions and runes, but not wand waving,"

"Not to mention we haven't even started learning wandless magic," Blaise groaned, "From what we saw, magic can do so much without wands,"

"And we can't even use haki," Hermione pointed out causing me to sigh.

"That's why I've devised a way to train you like I was trained," I cut in causing them to look at me.

"Does it have anything to do with that chamber thing you mentioned earlier?" George asked causing me to nod, "Details. Now,"

I scowl at the order, but comply none the less, "I am aware of the fact you all lack the years of fighting and survival experience needed to become a pirate. I have come across a way to...get rid of that weakness," A smug smirk appeared on my face, "With the help of the spirits, I have created a chamber that will allow me to give you all that experience in a month."

"But how?" Neville asked, "That isn't possible,"

"Ah, but Neville you should have realized by now that anything is possible when it comes to me," I grin at them, "The chamber will allow for me to open up the pathways that were sealed off when the lines between this world and my home were created. Everyone has Haki in them, but it lies dormant,"

"How exactly will you be opening our pathways?" Hannah asked in concern.

"The way to do so is simple though because I am activating it along with your true magic pathways it will...hurt a little," Oh that's a lie, but they don't need to know that, "By doing so, I may efficiently train you,"

"That still doesn't tell us why you're going to be able to give us years of experience inside of a month," Hermione pointed out.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "The chamber is special because I called in a group of debts to weave a time displacement ward over the chamber," I wince slightly at their shocked looks, "The ward will allow for you to return to the ages of 6," I point at Luna, "7," I gesture to Neville and the others, "And 10," I point at Fred and George, "This will allow for me to give you that experience while also allowing us all to gain a deeper bond."

"That's insane," Hannah breathed, "What if we don't want to do it,"

"You don't have to," I told the healer of the group, "I will never force my Nakama to do something they don't want to. I'll try to train you as best I can, but some of the things I need to teach you will take years to learn,"

"Damn," Draco muttered as the others nod in agreement, "Can we have time to think about it?"

"I can only give you until tomorrow morning," I say after a few moments of calculations, "Anything past that and the door to the chamber will shut whether you're inside or not," They nod and I stood up, "Think about this carefully. You will be getting 10 years of experience out of this deal. You would be getting experience you really need and will have a better chance of survival than if you did not," I then began to walk out of the room, "Good Luck,"

I walk to my room and sat down on my bed. Yukina walked inside while Kiyo laid down next to me. Yukina commented, "That was kind of harsh."

"It may have been harsh, but it was needed," I reply with a slight scowl, "I can't play around with them if I want them to survive,"

"Daphne and Tracy will most likely agree to it rather quickly," Kiyo pointed out.

"They are more driven than the others due to their parents pressing various suitors on them," I murmur with a slight frown, "They are also more intune with the world around them due to being from neutral houses,"

"Blaise will most likely wait for Neville," Yukina looked at me with a slight smirk, "Their bond as mates is too strong for them to be separated. Neville's spirit is that of a bear. He is a fighter no doubt,"

"Blaise is a viper though I sense that he is also a panther," I felt a smirk grow on my face, "Neville has a second spirit though I do not think it will become visible until he matures,"

"Luna is a wolf, but also a fox," Kiyo looked happy about the last part, "She also has a bit of hawk in her,"

"She'll need it with what will come," I murmur softly, "Draco is a dragon through and through. He will protect her though I sense that he has the spirit of an elk within him,"

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Kiyo and Yukina quickly lept onto my bed with me. I felt their minds alongside of my own as we slipped into my core. I felt the energy of the island around me, but ignore it for now as I slipped inside of myself. Something was wrong, but what could it be. I felt Kiyo's anger suddenly as she stopped. I slowed to a stop and followed the connection to find her glaring at a blackish shard of what looked like a soul. I stare at it silently as I made out a face I had the displeasure of seeing back in my first year at Hogwarts. A deep growl rumbled from my chest as Yukina followed my lead upon seeing the shard. Kiyo hissed, "The bastard Tom Riddle split his soul."

A group of deep sounded through my mind as we were joined by a giant golden dragon, a large Frost wolf, and a giant black tiger with bat wings. I spoke softly, "About time you showed up Bahamut, Tundra, and Black. What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for you," Tundra replied while glaring at the shard with heated golden eyes, "What shall we do with this thing?"

"Black?" I muttered while glancing towards the tiger, "Can you reap it?"

"Not without killing you," He replied with narrowed red eyes, "Bah?"

"Perhaps, but it would require us to mix our energy," Bahamut replied with his emerald stare, "I do believe that it will hurt a lot little one,"

"It will be worth the pain dragon king," I growl at the long dead dragon, "Just get this parasite out of my body, I do not need it's interference when it comes to teaching my Nakama,"

He nodded with pride at my declaration. I remember the day I accepted the dragon king's as one of my teachers and friends...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I lay with my eyes closed. We were closing in on Amazon Lily, yet Luffy and Ace had yet to awaken. Law was worried about me since I was still weak and hadn't gotten any better. My wounds had closed yesterday, but I still slept more than I should. I felt glad for his worry since it kept his anger at bay. I felt him leave the room after checking on me again. My eyes shot open as I felt the presence of a particularly strong spirit. I slowly got into a sitting position as my world turned on its head. I bit my lip to keep from groaning as my conscious mind was taken to another plane of existence. I look around and find that the area I had been brought to was that of a mountainous region that I had been warned away from by various spirits. They always said that only the strongest could survive coming here because the one that ruled this land would kill them just by appearing in front of them. The ruler was said to be a massive dragon of unknown origin that had died, but his spirit had decided to pass on its knowledge to anyone it found worthy. Lady Sora had spoken very little about it when I asked her other than that should I meet him I must be completely honest with him. She had looked lost in thought when she told me that. I shook my self to get rid of my thoughts when I felt his presence. It felt like I was being crushed by a mountain or in one of Pop's particularly strong hugs. I kept my cool and stood strong before the spirit as it appeared. The spirit was truly massive as he curled around the mountain. His eyes were like freshly cut emerald with a slitted obsidian center. His scales glittered like fine gold as it heated against a heavenly flame. His horns arched off of his head like a rams before branching outward like a bulls to end with a needle sharp point. His fangs were the color of pearls and about the size of Law. He radiated power, grace,__authority, and honor. My breath caught in my throat as I felt like bowing, but I held myself firm. I bowed to no one until my brother became king and only then would I bow to him. I stared up at the dragon as it breathed it's magma hot breath on me. I spoke in a soft, yet unwavering voice as my heart beat against my ribs like a drum, "Why have you called me, Great Spirit of the mountain?"_

_He let out a hissing sound that reminded me of my dragon summons when they laughed. He spoke in a regal, yet soft tone that didn't threaten to make my ears bleed, "You amuse me little one. My name is Bahamut," My eyes widen as my mind ran through all the stories I had heard concerning the late dragon king, "I see even one so young knows of my fame."_

_"You are known to the world as either the greatest demon," I snort at the very thought of it, "Or the noble dragon king that sacrificed his life in survice to the great mage Merlin and King Arthur,"_

_"Finally someone who knows the truth," Bahamut chuckled and looked at me with something that could only be called pride, "How did you know little one?"_

_"I merely pieced together what I had heard and threw out the parts that sounded either wrong or idiotic," I reply with a soft snort, "You wouldn't believe how many people thought you were the first king of the world. No that honour belongs to your great grand father Archer, the world dragon," I pause as a thought came to me, "Did you truly bond with Merlin? You know as a rider and his dragon?"_

_"No I merely found him amusing and in time a dear friend," Bahamut replied with a soft chuckle, "He along with Arthur never used my powers for the sake of themselves..." He shook his head, "No they didn't. They were truly worthy of my blessing though those little brats Merlin took on as his students were not,"_

_"Little brats..." I trailed off before my eyes widen, "You mean the famous four? The ones that crossed the lines between the worlds?" I look at the former king in shock, "The mage archives can't even begin to tell anyone where they went to. It was assumed they had died in the aftermath,"_

_"No they survived and went on to teach others their craft," He said causing me to chuckle, "They along with Merlin had the annoying ability to travel between the lines with minimal damage though none are alive today. I believe that their ghosts wander the halls of the school they built,"_

_I shrug before asking, "Why did you call me here, dragon king?"_

_He looked amused at the nickname, "I have been wandering the worlds since my death," I nod since I already knew that, "I have been searching for those that I believe are worthy of my teachings, my power or at least a portion of it, and my companionship," My eyes widen and I gave him a shocked look, "I have been watching you since your soul entered this world little one."_

_"Why?" I murmured slowly, "Why watch me? Why not watch Luffy?"_

_"You're adoptive little brother as well as the flame one while they hold qualities I like," He looked amused,"They lack the true qualities needed for me to make this offer. You're younger adoptive brother comes close, but another spirit has chosen him. I do believe that he will make his offer soon," I look at the dragon in surprise as he spoke once more, "I have chosen to watch you because your soul is that of a wanderer. I have come across many such as yours, but none seem to hold a candle. Your spirit is strong even without your soulmate. You have battled with loneliness that most would fall to. You lost hope in humanity, but gained it once more because of the one that you see as king. You struggled with the loss of one friend while keeping your promise no matter how much it hurt," He looked at me sadly at the last one, but not with pity, "You ignored your want to survive in the face of sure death by running to save your brothers," He looked at me and to my surprise he raised one of his claws before touching the spot that __Akainu's magma fist had gone through, "You were willing to take a hit that would have kill you, killed anyone in order to save your brother. You were willing to sacrifice your life to stop the bloodshed and the loss of life when you saw your little brother almost die,"_

_I felt tears in my eyes at the words he spoke. I had done all that and stood strong, but it doesn't matter. I can feel it deep in my bones that I will probably not see Luffy become king because I took control of the sea. I took control of an untameable beauty in order to stop the war. I must pay a price and that price is death. I bow my head as I stare at my hand and bitterly laughed. I spoke in a choked voice, "Why does all that matter? I am not going to live long enough to fulfill my promise to Luffy or to find Isis...Why does all that matter? Why the hell does that make me worthy? I'm just going to die before you can truly teach me anything, so why does it matter?"_

_He used his claw to lift my head and meet his eyes. I felt like gasping at the sheer fire inside of them. It looked like his eyes were made of emerald fire rather than flesh, muscle, and blood. The fierce emotions in his eyes made them blaze hotter and even from this distance I could feel the heat, but it didn't bother me. I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of not a beast, but an aged man that had seen all the world had to offer and was ready to give what he had found to some lowly being that had lost hope. He spoke in a tone that made my heart burn with hope, "It matters because you are worthy. You are worthy because even now you are going to push yourself to live, to keep that promise you made your little brother. I can see it in your eyes and in your very spirit. You won't fall into the clutches of death until you've seen him become king. You will do whatever it takes to do it and I see you as worthy because of that!" The hope in my chest grew hotter and hotter, "I am willing to give you a way to do that."_

_"How?" I croak as I stared into those emerald flames, "How can you do that? What of the price I must pay?"_

_He looked at me not as a bug, but as if I was some priceless jewel. I couldn't believe it because I'm no jewel...I'm just someone unimportant nobody that Luffy decided to call family. Bahamut looked at me for a few moments and smiled a dragons smile, "The price you pay is not a hard one, but one that will allow me to finally meet my true bonded one."_

_"But...I'm just a nobody," I protest weakly, "I'm just a girl that's going to throw her life away for-"_

_"NO!" He roared causing me to look at him, "You are more than that. You are Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd! You are the Lunar Divide and Feral Frost Mistress! You are the Jack of all Trades to Monkey D. Luffy. You are more than a tool," His voice lowered, "You are so much more little one and I want you to see it. I am willing to give you a gift that none have ever had the pleasure to be given,"_

_I stare at the dragon for a long time. The shock of his actions and words rang through my mind. I felt something that had been cracked since I met Luffy and the others shatter into a million pieces. I looked up at the dragon and nodded, "What do I need to do?"_

_He smiled and let out a roar. The roar shook the very stone we stood on..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

We ended up bonding in a way I had only bonded once and that was with Black. He became a part of my soul, a guardian if you will and ever since then we have stood together. He helped me fight off the effects of what I had done long enough for Lady Luna to heal me. She ended up de-ageing me, but it was worth it in the end since I got to live and see Luffy being crowned. She did it twice due to the damage resurfacing. The first time she lowered my age to a year older than Luffy and then down to 17 years old. I really hate being de-aged since it keeps making the gap between Law's age and mine grow, but at least with the chamber I can actually be closer. Lady Luna even told me that it would actually finish healing me by doing this. I shook myself from my thoughts as Bahamut spoke again, "As you wish little one."

Together, we gathered our energy together. It swirled in a rainbow of colors ranging from fiery red to cooling blue and finally to blackest night. Bahamut gathered the power in his chest where his flames began to build and we moved back a bit. He let out a roar as flames left his gullet and smashed into the shard of soul. It cried out as it was burnt to a crisp from the multicolored flames and the magic it had stolen from me was returned purified by the heavenly flames Bahamut created. I cried out as the magic swarmed into my body like a tidal wave. Pain raced through me as I was forcefully thrown from my mind with Yukina and Kiyo. Pain raced through our bond as we struggled to keep from crying out. Finally it ebbed away after what felt like hours. I slowly cracked my eyes open when only the aftershocks were left. I let out a groan which was mirrored by my companions and muttered, "Damn it feels like the time I let Kara use me as a test dummy...and the time I let Luffy cook dinner."

Both groaned at the very reminder. I sat up slowly and shook myself before looking to my side. I let out a gasp causing Yukina to open her eyes while muttering, "What the pro-Holy shit!"

"Yukina-" I was cut off by a gasp from Kiyo.

I stared at the Kitsune in shock. Her white fur now had symbols stretched across them. Swirls, dots, and lines covered her legs, flank, tails, and part of her face. She now had what looked like black lines extending from her eyes to end in points just above her muzzle. Her blue eyes now had an inner glow that hadn't been there before, but also gained a triangles of gold that extended from her pupils. Her eyes were wide and she stared at me in shock. I reached out to trace one of those lines when I paused. I look at my hand as I spotted something black. My eyes widen upon seeing a wisp-like mark on my hand that extended in a line up my arm. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I looked around and found a human sized mirror sitting there. I took off my clothes and stared at the mirror in shock as I heard gasps. The wisp-like black mark ran up both my hands and feet. A few other marks extended from the lines as they moved up my arms and legs, but didn't touch my tattoos. The wisps seem to make intricate patterns much like they did on my frost wolf form. They didn't touch any of my tattoos to my relief. They went along my back as well, but left spaces free to my relief. They even went over the scar on my back, but the ones there were light, almost grey in color. I looked from my body to my neck and found that no wisp-like mark could be seen. I did however discover that I had gained a black mark on each cheek. The mark looked like a wave and curled at the end in opposite directions. The wisp-like marks created a small fang-like mark under each eye. On my forehead, a trio of wisp-like marks rested. The marks created a moon with two elegant markings shaped like waves. The waves began with barely a quarter inch of white skin separating them from the moon to extend across my forehead and a little onto my temple. I stared at the marks for a few moments before I heard Yukina murmur, "Damn look at me."

I did so and stared at her. The same markings that adorned Kiyo's body appeared on her as well. Hers seem to be more graceful though whereas Kiyo's seem more jagged. I knelt down and gently ran my fingers over the markings causing Yukina to shiver. I felt curious and ran a finger over one on my arm. I shiver from the sheer pleasure it brought me. I stopped quickly and looked at Yukina and Kiyo in surprise as I mutter, "It feels..."

"The markings seem to be very sensitive," Kiyo pointed out causing Yukina and I to nod.

"But why?" Yukina asked, "Why did they appear?"

Bahamut's voice rang through our minds at that exact moment, "_I see you've discovered the new additions to your bodies."_

"Bah I think that's fucking obvious," Yukina growled only to stop as I ran a finger over her mark, "Damn it Kai...keep doing that,"

I snickered and stopped causing her to whine. I ignore the whine and ask, "Okay why the hell did they appear?"

Bahamut sighed deeply as an image of him laying down heavily came to mind, "_It seems that the parasite was not only draining your magic, but also the power you gained from eating your devil fruit and becoming an Ashferd."_

"Ah...what does that mean?" Yukina asked causing Kiyo to bonk her on the head with her tail.

"Be quiet so he can tell us," Kiyo hissed before say, "Go ahead Bah,"

I could feel the dragons amusement, "_You see the moment you ate the fruit you were marked as a being of the moon."_

My eyebrow twitched at that bit of information, "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!"

_"Because either they didn't think it was important, thought you would figure it out, or didn't have the time to tell you," _Black soothed causing me to sigh deeply.

"_Now because of that you gained that moon marking and Tundra became more than just instinct," _Bahamut said.

"_Yup!" _Tundra chirped happily, "_Thanks to you eating that fruit, I can talk to you and actually think for myself. Isn't that great?"_

A trio of groans met the question causing an image of Tundra scowling and glaring at us to enter our minds. We quickly blocked out the shouting wolf, who began to sulk, in favor of listening to Bahamut, "_Now the moment you became an Ashferd you should have gained those marks. They are the marks of the clan to show their bond to their wolves. The marks for a normal member of the clan would be few and only be visible on either the legs, arms, or head. Due to your mother being the head of the clan-"_

_"The Alpha Bitch!" _Tundra supplied causing all of us to growl.

"SHUT UP TUNDRA!" We shouted causing the wolf to go into some corner of my mind.

"_As I was saying before I was interrupted," _Bahamut gave Tundra a small glare causing the normally fearless wolf to yelp, "_Because you mother was the leader of the clan. You gained all three rather than one,"_

"Why are they so sensitive though?" I ask while remembering the time we visited my mothers island.

"_Due to the now intensity of the magic flowing through you increasing so dramatically," _Bahamut explained, "_The marks will be sensitive for a while..."_

"Bah...why do you sound so unsure?" I asked causing the Dragon to look a little sheepish.

Black took the reins, "_It seems that while the marks won't always be sensitive. They will be sensitive when touched by..."_

I frowned when a picture of Law entered my mind. I groaned softly as I slipped onto the floor and leaned against the mirror. Yukina and Kiyo looked at me with pity as I growl, "Great now the bastards going to be even more smug. His ego's going to be almost impossible to deal with."

Black chuckled as Bahamut spoke up, "_I wish to also inform you that your magic seems to have gained an almost sentient aura about it."_

"Please tell that it doesn't mean I'll have to deal with another Tundra," I whine causing said wolf to growl.

"_Hey I'm not that bad!_" Tundra defended.

"Tundra you make Tsuki look bad on her bad days sometimes," I deadpan causing the wolf to go back to her corner.

Amusement radiated off of Bahamut as Black roared with laughter. I chuckled softly as Bahamut replied, "_No, but it will be a little harder to control, but not by much. It seems that my influence on your magic as well as Black's is helping you there."_

"So..." I trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

_"You'll need to meditate and get more intune with your magic," _Black supplied.

"Damn it," I groaned softly, "Just what I need,"

I had thought I was done meditating for days at a time. When my magic was first unlocked, I had to meditate for days at a time just to keep it from overloading me. Shanks was the one to teach me to the shock of most. He happens to be a good teacher, but doesn't show it often due to it not being his nature. I think the only reason he did it was because of the danger it posed to me and because he loved me like a daughter...and Makino. I don't know what she did, but she helped me score a place as Shanks student. I ended up training for days with him until he was satisfied with my progress. I also trained more with him when I traveled with him and his crew during the months after my group broke up. I sighed softly as I dragged my clothes back on and settled into a meditative state once more. Yukina had decided to make sure I wouldn't be bothered and that the elves had food ready for when I was finished meditating because I was always hungry when I finished for some reason. Good thing I have a lot of money...

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	9. Ch8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

"In ten years, things happen, we change. We have to face each challenge head on and in the end we will meet our friends again...well what remains of them,"- Anastasia Ashferd to Garret Ashferd.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

I walked downstairs with a sigh. I hadn't stopped meditating until late last night. I ate a lot more than I usually did, but it was worth it because my magic was at least usable. I wouldn't hide my markings from my Nakama since I'm going to wear them proudly. They are a symbol of my mother's clan and I am proud to bear them. I felt pride from Bahamut as the dragon slowly fell asleep. All of us were a little tired from destroying the shard, but it was worth it. I walked into the dining room and heard a group of gasps from my Nakama. They looked at me in shock and I chuckled as I sat down in my seat, "Surprised?"

They stared at me for a few more moments until Tracy blurted out, "What the hell happened to you?"

I chuckle softly once more as Daphne lightly smacked Tracy in the arm. I spoke softly as the food was laid before us, "I assume you noticed I was unreachable yesterday?'

"Yeah," Fred said as he began to butter his toast, "Everyone tried to speak with you, but Yukina sent us away,"

"Does it have to do with those marks?" Hermione asked causing me to nod.

"The nargles told me that you went through a big change last night," Luna added softly from her place on my right next to Draco, "They said that you would reveal some secrets in the morning,"

"Correct my dear fea childe," I murmur before turning to everyone, "Last night, Yukina, Kiyo, and I were drawn into the depth of my mind. We discovered that Tommy Boy had left more than a lightning bolt scar on my body,"

"Wait," Hannah looked extremely pale, "You mean to tell me that he..."

"Left a shard of his soul attached to my body," They all gasped in horror, "It seems that it was draining not only my magic, but also my power I gained after eating my devil fruit and becoming an Ashferd,"

"What do you mean by becoming an Ashferd?" Draco asked causing me to sigh.

"When Davey and Luna took me from this world and placed me in my home world," I really hoped I explained this well enough, "They couldn't only take my soul due to my powers and my ability to see spirits being taken away by doing so. They merged my body with that of a new vessel-" I stopped and raised a hand to stop Hermione, "Don't ask me how because I ain't explaining a complex amount of crap as to why it was possible so early in the morning. Just accept that they did it using their powers," I gave her a small glare causing her to nod though I knew I would have to explain it at some point if only to get her off my back, "Now due to merging my old body with my new vessel, I stayed a Potter and Evans. I also gained the blood of that bastard sire of mine and my lovely mother," I saw them roll their eyes since to them my mother was anything but lovely unless you count her outward appearance, "Because I became my mothers daughter, I should have gained these marks. They didn't appear because of the damned soul shard,"

"Oh..." Tracy looked at my marks hungerly with Daphne not far behind, "Can we touch-"

"NO!" I shout causing everyone to stare at me in shock because I don't usually shout and making me feel sheepish, "I mean you can't,"

"Why?" Tracy whined with a puppy dog face, "They look so touchable,"

"Because they're sensitive at the moment due to being new," I say and immediately didn't like the look that entered her eyes.

"Why do you mean by_ sensitive_?" Tracy breathed out the last word causing me to shiver slightly.

I was no stranger to being given looks like that nor having both men and women stare at me in lust. I will admit that I did find Tracy attractive as I did all women, but I felt no need to pursue even if Law had given me consent to continue my advances towards women. He always gained a look in his eyes as he said it was okay. I often times felt his lust spike at those moments. He was a jealous and possessive bastard, but when it came to me being with the same gender unless it was Andromeda he was happy to push me in that direction. I still don't know why he doesn't like Andromeda though the feeling is mutual. They often butted heads and my mind usually went to the gutter. I was usually able to pull myself out of it and fully blamed those times on Tsuki's influence. I shook myself from my thoughts and spoke, "Tracy I know what you're going to do when I tell you what I mean. You probably already guessed it, but you are not going to come across the table and tackle me just to find out."

"So," She gained a smug grin as she began to inch towards me, "They're very sensitive in a way that would cause you pleasure,"

I nod with narrowed eyes. She quickly stood up and ran towards me. I quickly created a barrier around myself causing her to crash into it. I made sure to focus on her since no one else would go so far. I retracted a portion of it that she wasn't aiming for and watched as she continually bounced off of it. I shiver suddenly as I felt someone behind me. I look behind me as Tracy stopped her advance with a grin. Daphne stood with a smirk on her face making me curse loudly. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the wisp on my right arm. I shivered as a small moan left my lips. She chuckled and pressed her lips to my cheek as her tongue reached out to trail over the wisp on my left one. She moved back and smiled at me as I struggled to stay in my seat. I reminded myself of her only being 14, but damn she acts older. I shook it off and commented, "Damn I forgot about Daphne."

She chuckled and dragged a whining Tracy back to her seat, "Sit down and I'll play with you later," Tracy shut up immediately, "You forget that Tracy and I both went enough because of our families to make us more mature."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as Tundra groaned. I gave her a mental glare before shoving her into my memories to get her to shut up. Black hovered over the entrance and held up a scoreboard showing a 7.5. I shook my head and looked at my Nakama as I spoke, "Now that that is over," I gave a small glare towards Tracy and Daphne, "Have you all decided?"

"We have decided that we're going to go through the training," Hannah said causing me to smile happily, "But how will we get food?"

"I have 10 years worth of provisions inside my pocket space," I reply with a smug grin, "I have supplies sealed in various scrolls for us all including clothes, food, water, cleaning items, sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and various training items we will need,"

Blaise let out a whistle as George commented, "You're actually prepared."

"I have to be ready for anything considering Luffy is my brother," I point out causing a few snickers, "With the impossible waiting to happen around every corner, I learned to be prepared. Hell I'm even ready for when Zombies appear,"

Snickers rang through the room as Kiyo and Yukina shuddered. We all remembered the events of thriller bark and the actions of Moriah, Dr. Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. I shuddered softly as Kiyo murmured, "They do not know of the events of thriller bark."

"I left it out, but during our time in the chamber I will bring up some of the things that happened," I assured causing her to sigh before I spoke up again, "After breakfast, I want you to send a letter to your guardians telling them about you not being able to contact them for a month. You have about an hour before we must be downstairs,"

"How will we send our letters?" Draco asked causing me to give him a deadpan stare, "Oh right clones,"

I roll my eyes and ate my breakfast. I watched as they wrote their letters and created a clone as each was finished. The twins wrote individual letters for each of their family members depending on how they reacted to them becoming my 'students'. The banshee of the family had been pissed off that Ron and Ginny had been left out. Percy was displeased by the fact he wasn't chosen. Ronald immediately owled me and asked to be a student because he was my 'friend'. Ginny had listened to the explanation and nodded. While I may not be on good terms with her, she is a very understanding child. Charlie had been proud of his brothers as had Bill. Arthur looked torn between pride and wanting to follow Molly. I sighed softly as the last letter was written and we all stood up. I led them to the basement before heading to the farthest wall of the dueling room. I heard their gasps as I laid my hand onto the warm stone and closed my eyes. I pushed my magic into the stone and it melted away. I smiled and led the way down the secret set of stairs that led to the belly of the castle. I spoke as we descended, "Down here, the true library of the potter clan rests. Magic from all over the world gathered in a single place. The library is so heavily warded that nothing can destroy anything inside of it."

"Wow," Gasped Hermione, "How is it possible?"

"It is due to the nature of the Potter clan," I murmur softly, "Potters wander by nature and as such they gathered various pieces of magic, weaponry, artwork, and the like. If you're impressed by the one here, you should see the one on Anubis island in Paradise and the Great library on Firnacu island in the new world," I allow my face to ease into bliss, "Those libraries have everything!"

"Damn Kai you're sounding like Hermione," Tracy complained causing me to chuckle as Hermione threw her a glare, "What else is here anyway?"

"Other than the library," I answer with hum, "The bones of almost every generation of Potter rests here," Whistles sounded through the stairwell to my amusement, "Also there is a particularly large underground lake and a large Hot spring," I felt the shock radiate off of them, "But the real draw is the chamber that we will be going to," I felt them tense, "The chamber is full of special crystals that absorb magic and runs across the whole of the island to create the wards. The keystone lies in the exact center of the island,"

"Shit," Neville exclaimed to my surprise and amusement.

"Indeed," I reply causing snorts to be heard, "The keystone is truly massive and beautiful. I will show you it after our training is done,"

"But won't we see it when we enter the chamber?" George asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I say as we slowly leave the stairwell and enter a long hallway, "The chamber has been modified in such a way that the moment the door closes behind us, we will be 'teleported'," I used air quotes, "To another plane of existence. The only way for us to see it is for us to complete the 10 years,"

"I see," He said causing me to turn to him, "Kaileara can you promise me something?"

I nod as everyone looked between us and we stopped in the middle of the hallway. I looked at him seriously as I say, "Of course. If I can do it, I will promise you that it will be done. I keep every promise I can because to break them leads to dire consequences," The loss of Isis hit me again, "Ask what you will."

"Promise me that this training will help us," He looked me in the eyes, "Promise me that you'll do your best to train us and never give up on us. Promise me that when we leave the chamber, we will be stronger, wiser, and above all else, closer. Promise me,"

"I vow on my magic, my heart, my soul, my devil fruit, my haki, the styx, and all that I am," My powers rush around us, "That all that you ask will be given,"

A silent moment went through the area until a boom of thunder could be heard. George nodded and we continued on our way. My fingers gripped my ring as we approached the large opening in the wall. A set of large red and brown doors sat on either side of the opening. A stag stood proudly on one side with a large falcon on the other. I felt my friends tense as we stared at the opening before us. My heart raced as I realized that to me ten whole years shall pass before I see Law again. Ten years before I would see my Nakama from my home. I closed my eyes and drew strength from my ring as Bahamut spoke in my mind, _"Have heart, my little one. Ten years will go swift if you remember that your training to be stronger, better, and happier. You will be able to better protect your Nakama, love them more, and show them that nothing will stop you from protecting them."_

I nod in thanks before I turn to my friends. Each stood with pensive face and I spoke, "Alright it's time. If your going to back out, go now. The time you spend in here will be described as hell. I will not go easy on you. The moment you step inside, you will be mine. You will be mine to destroy and build back up. You will leave this place changed, wiser than you ever were, stronger enough to protect each other, and lastly closer to each other. You will be my students, my targets, my whipping boys, and above all else my grunts. Every order I give is to be taken without pause. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Captain," They replied to my shock and joy.

I smiled and led them inside. They jump as the doors close and the area around us swam. I ignore the cool burn of my body as I was deaged. My clothes shrunk with me due to the seals I placed on them. I turn around as Hermione shouted, "No fair! You're 12 years old!"

"I'm older than you all," I remind her causing her to pout, "Fred and George will be 10 as well..." I pause and looked at myself, "Well shit looks like I'll be 22 when this is over,"

Kiyo snicker as Yukina let out a bark-like laugh. A voice suddenly rang from one end of the area causing me to look and pale slightly, "Hello Kiddies!"

He may have taken on the form of Uncle Garp, but I could tell who it was immediately. I felt like running away as I stared at the bastard walking towards me. Yukina and Kiyo shivered against me as Yukina hissed, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know," I whine causing my friends to look at me in concern.

"Kai who is that?" Tracy asked as I tried to back up.

"He is-" I began as the bastard cut me off.

He launched himself forward and caught me in his arms causing me to scream. He clamped his hand over my mouth as his wolf grabbed Yukina and Kiyo by the scruff. I gave the wolf a pleading glance as a whine left my lips. The bastard spoke, "My name is Ashferd D. Passion Yi. I'm my dear nieces Uncle."

I struggle against his hold before biting his hand. He cried out in shock and dropped me. I landed on my feet and glared at him as I spat out his blood. I growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're," The heavenly voice echoed across the room, "Here to train you my daughter,"

"Mother," I shouted as I run towards the approaching woman, "You're here!"

The woman has ankle length snowy white hair with matalic silver tips. Her eyes are golden sapphire with a ring of crimson around the blue and a golden pupil. I slammed into her as her wolf moved to the side. She bent down to hug me properly since she stood at about 9'6. I only stood at 5'5 due to living with the bastard sire. I smile brightly up at her as she hugged me close. She whispered, "Hello my little moon."

"Mother!" I heard a third voice shout.

"Honey!" Another male voice shouted.

I blinked as she let go of me to stare at the two approaching people. I recognized them immediately from my visit to Sun Wolf island with Law. They were my step father, Garret and my younger half brother Talon. Garret has sunny blonde hair which Talon also had. He however had jade colored eyes whereas Talon had eyes like my mothers. His eyes are a deep jade color with a ring of sapphire around the jade and a golden pupil. Both walked with their wolves, Garret's wolf Jack and Talon's wolf Shang. Jack is a large grey wolf while Shang should be a truly massive black wolf. The reason Shang isn't massive is because Talon is 11 years old. The same could be said about Yukina because she came to about the size of my stomach. Kiyo stayed the same size due to her being a kitsune and experienced familiar. I stare at the approaching group of four just as Talon spotted me. I noticed very quickly as Mother and White moved away from me. I felt like twitching as Talong shouted, "KAILEARA!"

I had five seconds before a blonde missile slammed into my chest. I let out a cough as I was sent flying through one of the close by trees. I winced as I tasted the matalic ting of blood before I swallowed it and shoved the blonde off of me. He landed with a thump as I pulled myself out of the tree while giving him a small glare. I was about to speak until I smelt something. I sniffed the air as Yukina twitched from her place in Hakushi's jaws. Yukina shouted, "He ate the damn Sola-Sola no mi!"

I twitch as I stared down at my little brother. I counted back from ten as my twitching began to increase. I turned away before I did something stupid and I walked over to my currently captive partners. I gave Hakushi a glare causing him to wince and let the two go. I walked over to my Nakama as I buried my fingers into Yukina's fur. Kiyo took a larger form to allow my to do the same to her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before asking, "Can you train my Nakama as well? I'm going to need all the help I can get."

They nodded though I really didn't like the look on my mother's face. At. All.

* * *

1st year (**You will get a bit of each year because this girl just wants to write the rest of the story without unneeded details)**

* * *

I slammed my Haki and Magic into my Nakama causing them to cry out as their channels were forcefully thrown open. I gave them a sadistic grin as I watched them wither on the ground in pain. I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted other to know what it felt like to have my channels forcefully ripped open by my devil fruit. I swear it hurt so fucking bad. It was like having pins shoved into every part of my body while they were as hot as the sun. I gave a smile as they slowly roused themselves from their stupors and said, "Alright get up Maggots. It's time for the second part of this exercise."

"Which is?" Draco groaned as he slowly stood.

"Sparing against me," I took out a wooden staff, "You have to show me what you got,"

I toss them a staff with a grin as I held my rowan one. Hermione's eye twitched as she asked, "How in the name of all that is good are we supposed to show you what we can do when most of us haven't picked up a weapon before?"

"Do you think that the enemy will care?" I asked as my voice went cold causing them to shiver, "Do you think they'll wait for you to find a weapon you can use? Or come at you bare handed when they have a sword?" Ice began to gather around them, increasing their fear, "NO!" I roared the word causing them to jump, "Now come at me with the intent to kill. You won't be able to put a scratch on me other wise.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

_CRACK!_

"OWE!"

"MOTHER! I THINK I BROKE SOMEONE'S RIBS!"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I stood across from a groaning group of children. I smile softly at them as I say, "Okay you guys..." I trail off causing them to perk up, "Suck ass!"

I saw many twitching eyebrows as my Mother laughed. My step father spoke up, "Kaileara. You do realize that they only just started."

"I do, but they need to know where they stand," I say innocently, "They need to know how bad they are and I'm not going to sugar coat it,"

"What next?" Tracy asked as my mother grinned.

"Obstacle course," My mother practically sung causing me to snicker and her to turn to me, "Oh and your participating,"

I paled and asked, "Why? I'm already fast and can evade things pretty well."

"You need to be 10 times faster and you can dodge one of my punches," She replied causing me to pout.

"Yes mother," I reply as we were led to a wooden gate way, "Where did this come from?"

"I built it," Uncle Yi announced causing me to pale, "Enjoy!"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

_Snap!_

"OWE!"

_Bang!_

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE BULLETS?!"

_snicker. SLAM!_

"OWE! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT KITSUNE COME FROM? WHY IS THAT RACCOON HOLDING A BALLOON? NO DON'T-"

_BANG! BOOM! SPLASH!_

"Brother I think you went a little too far with the gender change potion,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOBS? WAIT WHY IS THERE A FIN? AH SHARK!"

"Maybe the shark was a bit much...should I stop this?"

"No-"

_CHOMP!_

"MOMMY! THE SHARK BIT ME! WAIT WHY IS THERE A BEEPING SOUND? DAMNIT-"

_BAM!_

"Honey why are Kaileara's eyes gold? Is that a pitch fork? Where did she get that-"

"Yi?"

"Yes sister?"

"Let's go get my daughter before she kills that shark,"

"Yes sister dear...Where the hell did she get those markers?"

"Eris,"

"Oh,"

_AIAIAI__!_

"Did she just-"

"Yes...yes she did,"

"MOTHER I THINK I BROKE MY NEW TOY!"

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

I sat pouting at the dinner table. Mother took my new toy away. Hermione and the others stared at me while Tundra pouted in my head. I sent her an imaginary deer to console her. Talon spoke up, "Mother...Why did Kai get a toy shark when all you gave me was a toy duck?"

"I didn't give her the poor shark," Mother replied as she ate her food, "Your uncle did,"

"Uncle why does Kai get a shark?" Talon whined causing Hermione and the others to stare at us.

"Because I love her very much," Uncle Yi replied while twitching, "And she was just so adorable,"

"Then why did Mother take it away from me?" I whine causing my friends to try and scoot away.

"What is wrong with this family?" Hermione whispered to Garret.

"It runs in the Ashferd Bloodline," He replied with an amused smile, "You'll get used to it,"

I felt intense amusement as Tracy replied, "I feel sorry for Law...he's going to have to deal with her."

* * *

Second year

* * *

I smile as I stood across from my Nakama. Each were twitching slightly as the obstacle course burned behind me. Uncle Yi was crying as he asked me, "Did you have to burn my masterpiece?"

"It was an affront to nature," I reply as Black held up a scoreboard with a 10 on it, "I had to destroy it before it got to the others,"

"But it was so beautiful!" He cried.

"It would have killed us all," I protest causing Hermione to stiffen.

"It was just a damn flamingo statue," She shouted.

"It deserved to die because it was wearing sunglasses," I deadpan while glaring at her, "Back to training!"

"NO!" Was shouted as I crackled.

"The hounds are coming!" I shouted as I summoned a group of hell hounds, "Run,"

"AH!" Sounded all through the area.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

I stared at the group of panting Nakama. They had done well and avoided the hellhounds for a few hours. Training the last year helped, but now is the time to increase it. I spoke up, "Alright guys. Time for magic!"

"Ah what will we be doing?" Neville panted.

"Familiars," I announced.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

I stare at the group with a proud smile as they stood with their newly bonded familiars:

Hermione: A large Fire ferret named Heather.  
Fred: A large 5-tailed red kitsune name Kurama.  
George: A large panther named Bas.  
Tracy: A large Raccoon named Sneak.  
Daphne: A large Snow Leopard named Haimati.  
Luna: A large dark purple wolf with wings named Shadow.  
Draco: A large white stag with golden horns named Cernunnos.  
Susan: A sleek looking black furred tiger named Shira  
Hannah: A large Badger named Greve  
Blaise: a slim eastern dragon the color of the storm clouds named Gokhan.  
Neville: a light, greenish grey furred Bear named Gaia.

I gave them a bright smile as I say, "Now we get to the magic!

* * *

Three days later

* * *

_Sizzle!_

"OWE! WHY ARE YOU LOBBING FIREBALLS AT ME?!"

"Training!"

_Shashink! Splash!_

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING DISKS OF ICE AT ME?!"

"You didn't like the fireballs,"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"You guys did pretty good with evasion training. You need to work on it," I nodded to myself in front of a very...battered group.

They were laying on the ground having long decided it wasn't worth it to complain. I always made the training worse when they did. Good playthings...I paused at that and shoved that thought away. They are my friends not my playthings. Tundra however whispered, "_We can play with them because we're training them. Just don't do any lasting damage...You are a sadist aren't you?"_

A grin slowly stretched across my face causing them to shiver in fear. Oh yes I'm going to have fun with my toys.

* * *

A month later

* * *

_Bang!_

"How is this magic training?!"

_Boom!_

"You have to create a shield,"

_Ba-Boom!_

"How can I create a shield when every where I step a bomb goes off?"

_Dap!_

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"You shouldn't,"

"Why?"

"It means you triggered the explosive that will blow up the others,"

"What should I do?"

"Run,"

"Meep,"

_BAABABABABA! BOOOOOOM! BOOOM! POP! BOOM! BANG!_

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Did I go too far?"

"Nope,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I dropped your brother into a minefield when he was six years old anyway,"

"Family tradition?"

"Yup. Let's go get some saki,"

"Sure,"

"Help...wait where did she-"

_BOOOOM! BARK!_

"AH WHY ARE THERE HELLHOUNDS?! AH!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope. They need to learn to create shields,"

"This is kind of cruel...oh well they did try to stick laxatives in my coffee,"

"You're defensive over your coffee...a little too much,"

"Coffee is the only thing that keeps me from killing people in the morning...other than sugar,"

* * *

Third year

* * *

I sat across from a group of tired, beaten, and severely paranoid kids. I smiled at them causing them to flinch. I pause and cock my head to the side while asking, "What's wrong?"

"When you smile like that, you have something planned to either kill us or destroy what little innocence we have left," Hannah deadpanned, "We are allowed to be scared,"

"Don't be this time we're heading to book work-"

"When do we start?!" Was shouted causing me to almost chuckle.

"Now," I toss the giant books at them causing them to pale, "Have fun,"

I stood up and began walking away. Draco shouted, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To learn about seals from my mom," I replied before pausing, "Oh and the runs with my hounds are now daily..."

"Kai?" Tracy asked weakly.

"Yes Tracy?"

"When does that start?"

"Now...oh and try not to get bitten,"

"Why?"

"One of them happens to have poison coating it's teeth,"

"I really hate you Kai,"

"Love you too," I chirp and walk away before calling back, "GOOD LUCK!"

I summoned my hounds and walked away.

"THIS IS SCREWED UP!"

* * *

year four

* * *

Tracy stared at me causing me to sigh. I spoke up, "Tracy you will be training with me."

"Why?" She asked causing me to sigh again.

"Because I need to teach you hand to hand," I reply.

"But you're just a clone," She pointed out.

"Your point?" I ask.

"Why can't Kai do it?"

"She's busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Being chased by White as Mother throws daggers coated with demon poison at her,"

"Will she be alright?"

"Boss is strong so yeah,"

"Why aren't the others here?"

"They're being trained separately by my sisters,"

"She created more of you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"To train you all,"

"Why Separately?"

"Because boss wants to see how you do on your own for a year,"

"Why-"

"Is your favorite question why?"

"Yup,"

"You've finally gone insane haven't you?"

"No, but I'm close,"

"Boss is going to drop you off with her friend Kara after this,"

"Why?"

"Because your the same as her...well almost,"

"Oh,"

"Let's get started,"

"Okay,"

I stared at the girl before settling into a stance. Why do I have a feeling I won't be around long? Oh right the girl is another Kara in the making.

* * *

Year five

* * *

I stood across from Hermione with a smile. She stared at me before asking, "Why are we here?"

"You and I are going to be training your mind," I reply as I gesture to the many board games, "Neville, Blaise, Daphne, and George already did this last year,"

"When does this training end?" She asked with a sigh.

"After I find that you're ready," I reply with a shrug, "Just do your best,"

"Are you a clone?"

"Yup,"

"What's Kai doing right now?"

"Currently being used as a chew toy by her mother's favorite summon,"

"I thought all the summons loved Kai,"

"Not this one,"

"Why?"

"She turned his fur bright pink with glitter way too many times,"

"Who is he?"

"Asher the wild wolf,"

"I thought she had more respect for wolves?"

"She does, but he pissed her off...their doing a prank war currently,"

"I see,"

I gesture to the games, "Shall we?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Year six

* * *

"Mother?" I ask as I sat across from her.

"Yes little moon?" She asked as she pulled a chess board out of her bag.

"Should I be worried about Law?" I ask causing her to pause.

"What do you mean?" She asked me in curiosity.

I tug at my shirt and look away, "You didn't seem to like him that much when we came to this island all those years ago."

"I like him," She said to my surprise and joy, "I just treated him like crap because I wanted to see if he would break,"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I began to game.

"We Ashferd's are very...insane sometimes," She moved a piece, "Because of this, we must choose our mates carefully,"

"Why did you choose my sire?" I ask softly.

"I thought he was a good man, but he wasn't," She murmured softly with her eyes closed, "I regret everyday I spent away from you. If I had known, you wouldn't have been his daughter,"

"I probably wouldn't be me if you had," I replied as I moved another piece, "I'm glad you did because I met Luffy and the others,"

"I guess I can't be too mad then," She hummed lightly causing me to pause.

"Mother?"

"Yes little moon?"

"Do you have a problem with me calling Shanks and Mihawk Papa? Or a problem with me calling Makino Mama?"

"No,"

"Do you have a problem with Artemis being my other birth mother?"

"Yes...I want to kill her,"

"Please don't,"

"Why?" She looked at me in surprise.

"I actually like her as a friend,"

"Oh...I guess I could keep from killing her,"

"Thanks...do you have a problem with Loki being my Father?"

"No...He's a good man and a good father to his kids,"

"Why do you think they don't remember me?"

"The killing curse probably damaged their memories when they were forced out of their mortal shells,"

"Ah,"

"Little moon?"

"Yes mother?"

"How did you get me in check already?"

"Law's my fiance Mother...he's really smart and we play chess when we're bored sometimes,"

"Oh,"

"Yup...though it's only when we're really bored and don't want to have sex,"

"I really want to kill that boy now,"

"Don't touch him,"

"Why?"

"He's my Soulmate,"

"Oh,"

"Yup,"

"Damn...is he any good?"

"Yup though his ego gets in the way sometimes,"

"Damn...do you dent it sometimes?"

"Yup...I did when I didn't accept his first proposal,"

"Nice,"

* * *

Year seven

* * *

"Alright everyone!" I call out causing them to stand before me, "We only have 4 years in total left. 3 if you don't count this one,"

"YAY!" Echoed through the area causing me to sigh.

"Now we're going to be doing things a little diffrent for the next six month," I told them causing many curious looks to be thrown my way.

"What are we going to be doing?" Tracy asked causing the others to flinch.

I felt amusement at that because Tracy was the one that always got the fun-torture-training started. I grinned a feral grin causing Daphne to hiss, "Thanks Tracy. Now we have to deal with the fucking sadist."

I chuckle softly as I say, "We are going to be doing..." I trail off causing the warning bells in their heads to sound, "FIELD EXPERIENCE!"

"Shit," Was muttered by everyone.

"Why only six month-" Tracy began.

"Be quiet you idiot!" They shouted at the girl.

"Because We're giving you a taste of what the last two years will be like," I say causing everyone to notice the we're in my sentence.

"By 'We're' do you mean..." Draco trailed off as my family appeared behind me.

"We're going to have fun boys and girls," Uncle Yi smiled brightly.

"Yup!" Talon chirped creepily.

"Try not to die," Mother continued.

"I don't really want to be a part of this," Garret told my Nakama causing them to get hopeful, but it's fun to watch their hope die, "But I have to agree that this will be a good experience,"

"Have Fun IN HELL FUCKERS!" I shouted as they were tossed like baseballs by the earth.

"Was that necessary Kaileara?" Garret asked.

"Wow they flew far!" Talon exclaimed to my amusement, "Nice Big Sis!"

"Yes it was necessary," I deadpan, "I needed to have some fun," I then turn to my mom, "Shall we go and have some fun,"

"Let's give them hell," She replied as everyone began to make our way to a control room.

We each took a seat and watched as the monitors we set up glowed. We would be throwing a lot of stuff at them for the next six months.

* * *

With Tracy

* * *

Tracy groaned as she slowly got up. Sneak stayed inside her skin and wouldn't come out. It made Tracy very nervous as she noticed that she wasn't with the group. She suddenly felt the hot breath of something breathing down her back and stiffened. She slowly turned around and found a large tiger standing there. She shivered as Kaileara's voice echoed through the area, "Tracy! Welcome to Dawn Island. Try to avoid the animals and make it to Fuusha village!"

The tiger looked at Tracy hungry causing her to shiver as Sneak whispered, "Run."

She did as her familiar whispered and took off through the trees.

* * *

With Hermione

* * *

Hermione groaned as Heather curled tighter around her neck. She slowly rose from her place on the ground and found herself in a desert city. She stared at the buildings and notice the arabian-like designs. She was in Alabasta if Kai's memories were correct. She heard running and turned to see a group of men appear. Kaileara's voice echoed through the city, "Hermione you are currently in Alabasta. Alabasta in this exercise is at war with itself. You must help both sides while trying to find the cause of the war. Try not to die."

Heather stiffened and muttered, "She's a sadist...isn't she?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she noticed another group of men, "It doesn't help that Law is one as well,"

"I'm scared," Heather murmured softly as the two began to run.

"This is probably a way for us to gain knowledge on how to solve problems," Hermione said causing Kaileara to smile in the control room.

* * *

With Fred

* * *

Fred looked around the rather large forest. He felt a deep cold sensation curl into his body as he stood there. Kurama appeared and wrapped his large body around him. Fred looked at the snow covered forest as Kaileara's voice rang out, "Fred! Welcome to Drum Island. Your goal in this exercise to gather ingredients while avoiding hunters from all sides. The list will be within the large castle on the mountain," Fred look at the large set of mountains and spotted the castle on the largest one, "I bid you good luck. Oh and don't die!"

Fred groaned as Kurama patted his back soothingly. He knew that Kiyo's new master was insane, but this seemed a little too easy. Kurama murmured, "Fred this'll be easy-"

"Oh and before I forget!" Kaileara pipped up cheerfully though in the control room her eyes were narrowed, "I've taken the liberty of making sure each hunter would have a dog with them. They will be able to find you just by smell. Their bullets are also laden with a few types of poison...goodluck!"

Fred looked at his partner and deadpan, "You suck. You should know to never say something is too easy when you're given a task by a sadist!"

* * *

With George

* * *

George stared at the large Marine base that he knew to be Marineford. Bas looked around silently as they waited for Kaileara's instructions. They would plan out how to complete them and hopefully leave this place early. Kaileara's voice rang out, "George. Welcome to Marineford. Your goal is to keep the marines at bay and find a specific treasure they will be guarding. Your base of operations will be the large ship you are currently standing on. The Marines are not yet aware of your presence so good luck. Try your best!"

"Let's get to finding a good place to lay low before we try to figure out a plan," George announced.

"Good thinking," Bas growled as the two ran off.

* * *

With Hannah

* * *

Hannah stared at the massive white building in shock. Greve spoke up, "I believe this place is called the Hunt...I remember living here with my first two masters."

"What do you think Kai wants us to do?" Hannah asked causing the badger to shrug.

She stared at the white building as Kaileara's voice sounded through the air, "Hannah! You are currently on the island of Veral. Your goal is to keep your patient's alive for the next six months. You will be dealing with an array of injuries. You are the head healer of the hunt. Good Luck and hope no one dies!"

"Well...we do need the experience," Hannah groaned softly, "Let's get to work,"

* * *

With Susan

* * *

Susan looked around the large desert city and wondered what she was supposed to do. Shira looked around and sniffed the air, "It smells of Jackal and Cat...I believe we are on the island of Anubis."

Susan was about to speak when Kaileara's voice sounded through the air, "Susan! You are currently on the island of Anubis. Your goal is to keep from being caught by the cat beasts that prowl the streets. You are also to keep from being caught by guards of the palace. It seems they believe that you have stole a prized artifact of lady Bastet. I suggest you put your sharpshooter skills to use!"

* * *

With Neville

* * *

Neville looked around from his place on Gaia's back. They were in a large forest with many plants. Gaia sniffed the air and murmured, "This island...it doesn't seem right."

"I think we're on the island of Reverse Chain," Neville said as he looked at a large venus fly trap.

"Neville," Kaileara's voice pierced the air from above, "You are on Reverse Chain island. Your goal is to keep from being eaten by the plant life, caught by the deranged plant man that see you as his wife," Neville paled at that part as he remembered Kaileara's own experiences with this island, "And find a specific flower in the plant-man's garden which is inside of the large tree in the center of the island. Good luck and try not to be raped,"

Neville's mouth dropped open and he shouted, "Really Kai! Did you have to drop me into a place with a lunatic?!"

* * *

With Draco

* * *

Draco stared at the area around him. Trees stretched overhead as bubbles floated around him. Cernunnos pawed at the ground lightly as Draco sat on his back. Cernunnos felt nervous being on an island that he had heard of from the various spirits he had encountered. Draco wondered what twisted thing Kaileara had come up for him. He really hoped she wasn't still made about the laxatives he put in her coffee. Kaileara's voice rang out from above, "Draco! Welcome to Sabaody! Your goal is to evade slave trades and celestial dragons while making your way to the ocean. From there your goal will be to meet up with a merchant and guide the ship through various trouble on the sea...try not to get eaten by the sea kings."

"Well..." Draco looked around before looking at his familiar, "Shall we?"

"It's best if we do," Cernunnos, "Perhaps this will also prove if you're truly a dragon of the water or not,"

Draco nodded in determination as Cernunnos took off.

* * *

With Luna

* * *

Luna giggled as she stared at the world around her. Shadow looked about him and recognized the island his dear one had talked of wanting to visit. The island was one of wonder, one of games, and one of incredible danger. He nuzzled his Dreamers side as Kaileara's voice echoed softly through the air, "Welcome to Wonderland Fea Childe. Your goal is to have fun while drawing maps of the various areas of wonderland. Remember the land is ever shifting, so be careful."

Luna smiled brightly as Shadow looked at the massive castle in front of him. The glistening red stone made his hackles raise. He would trust his dreamers alpha to not harm her. She seemed to have a soft spot for the little dreamer though always made sure to push his dreamer to the breaking point. His dreamer saw her alpha as kin and kin doesn't harm kin irreversibly. He would trust the lunar woman's judgement on this.

* * *

With Daphne

* * *

Daphne stared at the fish as they passed her by. She was on fishmen island and Haimati didn't look too pleased to be in a world of water. They stared at the area around them as Kaileara's voice echoed through the air, "Welcome to Fishmen island. Daphne your goal is to act as the advisor to a new queen. She doesn't have much knowledge on how to deal with nobles. You must deal with assassins and various other attempts on the queens life. I wish you luck and do be careful."

"Well," Daphne's voice was slightly strained, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me. I don't see why Hermione isn't the one doing this,"

"Perhaps Kaileara see's you as an advisor or an assistant for Hermione," Haimati soothed while giving the area around them a glare, "I just wish we didn't have to deal with water,"

* * *

With Blaise

* * *

Blaise looked around him with Gokhan curling his massive body around him. He recognized this as Water Seven and the place the shipwright of the Strawhats, Franky came from. Kaileara's voice echoed around him, "Welcome to Water Seven Blaise. Your goal is to build and fix up ships from various visitors for the next six months. I trust you to do this and do a good job. You will be working alongside a few others you may recognize from my memories so try to learn as much as possible while putting to use what I've already taught you. Good luck!"

Blaise stared at the island with a smile as he headed towards where he needed to be. Gokhan floated on a cloud of mist he had created The dragon looked around the watery city and murmured, "This is going to be fun."

"I know," Blaise cracked his fingers, "I look forward to it,"

"Good," Gokhan murmured.

* * *

with Kaileara

* * *

I watched as my Nakama worked hard at their goals. A chuckle echoed from me as pride entered my heart. They were strong and only going to get stronger. I bowed my head lightly. I could wait until next year because then I would be teaching them about animagus transformation.

* * *

Year eight

* * *

"Alright you guys!" I shout with glee, "It's time for something I've been waiting for!"

"Please tell me you're not going to shove us into a pit of hell hounds again," Tracy pleaded causing me to chuckle.

"No that only happened during 5 year," I waved off their concern, "I think you'll actually like this bit of training,"

I waited for someone to speak and this time it was Neville. I gave the boy a smile as he spoke, "Okay. What are we doing?"

"Animagus training," Their eyes widen, "And more wandless magic training. I believe it's time,"

Cheers sounded and I smiled softly

* * *

six months later

* * *

It took half the year, but they managed it. Their forms fit them perfectly.

Hermione: a beautiful mist cat with mahogany streaked red and orange with light grey stripes .  
Fred: A large jackal with dark black fur and bright golden markings.  
George: A Great cave lion with dark blackish blue fur.  
Blaise: A large king cheetah.  
Neville: A large black bear with a white face and red markings.  
Susan: A Lion-Lynx hybrid.  
Hannah: A Fennec Fox with snow white fur and tan stripes.  
Tracy: A medium sized leopard with white fur and brown spots.  
Daphne: A large Snow Leopard with sleek fur.  
Draco: A large Japanese river dragon with silver scales and cream colored mane.  
Luna: A large northern dire wolf with mystic black fur and a few markings in pale moon coloring.

* * *

A few months later

* * *

"Kai?" Susan asked.

"Yes Susan?" I ask not even opening my eyes.

"Why do I have to sit on this magma rock?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"To get closer to the element you are aligned to my dear," I reply softly.

"Wouldn't it be better if I was in the lava?" My eyes snapped open and I stare at the girl in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Nakama?" I snarl causing her to snicker.

"I thought you wanted us to experiment," She said causing me to cock my head to the side.

"I do, but what does that have anything to do with it?" I ask her.

"Wouldn't I be able to get closer my my element by diving right into the lava?" She asked.

"Susan?" I murmur causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Did you finally go insane?" I ask her causing her to shake her head, "You do realize that doing such a thing is suicide unless you reach the level under master level?"

"No,"

"Then don't ask,"

"Kai?"

"Yes Susan?"

"Why is Luna allowed to stand in the middle of a lightning storm?"

"Because it's Luna," I reply before my eyes widen, "Wait...What did you just say?"

"Look," She pointed behind me.

I look and curse loudly as Luna stood with her arms open wide. I quickly rush towards her and push her out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck down where she had been...the spot I was in now. I lay there on my stomach twitching. Susan walked over and I rasp, "Get my Mother...and Hannah...and Garret..."

I slump against the ground as I breath out. Damn being hit by lightning when I'm not ready for it hurt like a bitch...not as much as getting a fist of Lava lodged in my chest though.

* * *

Year nine

* * *

"Kai?" Draco asked me.

"Yes Draco?" I replied as I sat on a cloud.

"You won't help us with this will you?" He asked.

"I will if there is a reason for it," I say as I look over at him, "Why?"

"Does the approach of zombies count?" He asked causing me to stiffen.

I look to where I saw him pointing and pale. I nod quickly, "Yup this qualifies...a lot!"

* * *

Year ten

* * *

"Kai?" Fred asked as we sat around on a ship.

"Yes Fred?" I ask as I laid on my back and tossed a ball into the air.

"Why can't we do something exciting?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Because many times when Marines aren't attacking, we enter a period of peace," I say before blink at him, "You need to get used to it,"

"But it's boring," He whined causing me to sit up.

"Want to sp-" I didn't get to finish.

_ROAR!_

I look and spotted the giant sea king. I stared at it for a few moments before everyone turned to Fred as one. We all shouted, "REALLY? NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH A FUCKING SEA KING!"

He looked sheepish, "At least it isn't raining,"

A loud boom echoed as clouds blocked out the sun. I twitch and look at Fred. I ground out, "Fred? You've forgotten I come from a family of sadists."

"Oh," He looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh is right," I glare at him as I looked at the sea king, "Have fun,"

I climbed up to the top of the mast causing him to shout, "Wait! WHAT?!"

"You deal with the sea king while the others and I deal with the storm," I replied with a sadistic grin towards him, "HAVE FUN!"

He paled as the sea king stared down at him. I would help him if he needed it, but for now I would watch and enjoy the show. I'm evil sometimes.

* * *

End of 10 years

* * *

I hug my Mother around the waist and ask, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah I left your cousin Jin in charge," She replied with a smile, "I need to return,"

I sigh and nod, "Let's hope she didn't drink all of the alcohol."

"Or eat all the sweets," Talon pipped up, "See ya shorty,"

I pouted at the now 8'6 boy. Shang was back to being his massive size and towered over us. I glared at him as he ruffled my hair causing me to swat at him to the amusement of my Nakama. Uncle Yi pipped up and said, "I hope they haven't eaten all the ramen."

I nodded as they waved and disappeared. The area around us wavered as the ward broke. I stare at the massive chamber of my castle and sighed softly. My fingers curled around my ring as I remembered that I would be seeing Law soon. I smiled brightly as Fred cracked his back and looked around before seeing the massive stone in the center of the chamber. He pointed at it and shouted, "MAN THAT'S HUGE!"

I chuckled softly before saying, "It's a Keystone for the whole island Fred. It needs to be huge," I then shook my head, "Come on we have to head up stairs."

Nods were given and we headed to the doors. Luna walked behind me with Hermione and Daphne walking slowly behind her. Draco, Blaise, and Hannah followed her slowly. Neville, Tracy, and Susan took up the next bit. George brought up the rear of the pack. I paused at the doors as Kiyo muttered, "Ten years...we're finally going to rest a little."

I nod and allow a smile to appear on my face as I push open the doors, "Ten years since we've been home...and seen everyone," I turn to my Nakama and shout, "Last one to the dinning room is a rotten dragons egg!"

I raced up the stairs as the others follow with laughs. We all settle at the table and began to eat. We partied as we celebrated the end of 10 years of training. I gave my Nakama a smile as I watched them before I headed up to my room. I walked to the balcony slowly and stared out at my island. Kiyo took a seat on the railing as Yukina sat on my right side. Tundra appeared on my left and we stared out at the moonlit island together. Kiyo spoke, "It's been ten years."

"But it seems as if we've only been gone for a little while," Yukina continued slowly.

"But...we're finally going to see them again," I murmured as a tear ran down my cheek, "Finally after ten long years...we'll be able to talk with them, sit with them, hug them, fight with them, and..."

"And be with our mate again," Tundra finished as we all nod.

Tundra returned to my mind as Kiyo and Yukina headed to bed. I would join them in a few seconds. I stare up at the moon and recognized that it would be at it's fullest tomorrow. I felt a soft smile appear on my face as I spoke, "Luna...it's been 10 years for me...please let them come...let this work. I need my Nakama with me even if it's only for 26 days. I need to feel his arms around me...hear his heart beating in my ears...smell his scent as he lays next to me...taste the coffee on his lips when he kisses me in the morning...see his face when I first wake up in the morning...please Luna...Davey...let them come tomorrow."

I turn and made my way inside. I pause suddenly as the scent of Lunar flowers drifted through the air. I spun around and came face to face with the head spirit of the moon. She wore a soft blue robe with silver stars and moons. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was pale yet healthy. Her eyes were a bright gold with a silver pupil. I stared at her for a few moments before she spoke, "Hello Kaileara...it's been a while."

"Luna," I murmur and without pause I threw myself at the woman.

She held me close as I felt the emotions I had been holding in break through the walls I put up. Tears flowed from my eyes as I cried. She spoke softly, "Tomorrow my dear one...tomorrow my friend...tomorrow my great grand daughter..."

I felt heavy as I slipped into dreams filled with Lunar flowers and Nakama. Tomorrow echoed through my mind and I felt happy even as I felt Luna place me on my bed. Tomorrow...

**End of a long chapter. How did you think everything went? I think it went well, but I want to hear your opinions.**


	10. Ch9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

"Times change people and in the end we must be strong enough to face them,"-Anastasia Ashferd to Kaileara.  
"Face who?"-Kaileara to Anastasia.  
"Face..."

* * *

Chapter Nine:

My eyes snapped open as the sun slowly rose and the scent of the ocean seemed to intensify. I sat up and felt excitement burn through me at the thought of what today would bring. A cheshire smile appeared on my face at the thought of what my Nakama would think when they say me standing as a 22 year old rather than a 17 year old. Law would probably be both pleased and pissed off, but oh well. I stood up and stretched out my muscles before running out of the room. I ran across the balcony and threw myself off of it. I heard the wind scream in my ears as I approached the ground and quickly angled my body while sending magic to my limbs. My magic responded with ease and I slammed into the ground before taking off without so much as a scratch. I moved quickly down the path and into the city where I began to free run. I heard the sound of 11 pairs of feet following me and smirked as I glanced backwards. My Nakama followed me swiftly and I felt pride over the fact they were stronger now, but they still needed more training. I led them all around the city before running full throttle back to the castle. I was merely a blur of white and sometimes not even that. I entered the dining room and sat down in my seat. The others filed in while they panted a bit harshly. They definitely needed more work, but for now it was fine. We began to eat and Tracy broke the small silence that had settled, "So...Kai..."

"Yes Tracy?" I ask her as I finish taking a drink from my glass.

"Todays..the day isn't is?" She asked causing my eyes to narrow, "The one that you've been waiting for?"

"Yes," I reply after I swallow, "Today is the day my Nakama come to this place,"

I could see them tense and knew they were nervous about meeting everyone. I could tell they actually feared meeting a few people...Namely Kid because of their reputations. I wanted to ease their fears, but as it is their fears were justified when it came to a majority of the pirates coming here. Law would probably not try to kill them, but Kid...yeah I don't know about him. I closed my eyes just as I heard my mirror linking me to Gabriel ring. I took it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Kai?" I could see the shock on his face upon not seeing my 17 year old face.

"Yup," I gave him a cheshire grin, "I kinda pulled in a few debts to help me train everyone with me,"

"Story. Now," He ordered causing me to sigh.

"Alright Mr. Angel," I grin at his scowl and told him all about the chamber, "And we spent 10 years inside of it while outside it would be a month,"

"Damn," He groaned softly as I spotted a moonlit sky.

"You're on Lunarise Tsukio?" I murmur causing him to nod, "What are you doing?"

"We're currently preparing to do the jump," He replied while scratching the back of his head, "We'll probably be there around Noon,"

"Can you tell everyone about what happened?" I ask him causing his eyes to narrow.

"Sure, but why?" I roll my eyes at the question.

"I don't want them to freak out on me," I reply with a soft sigh, "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure...anything else?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Can you tell Luffy that I need to speak to him after you all get here?" Gabriel nodded to my relief, "Thanks Gabe,"

"What's going on Kai?" He asked softly causing me to flash him a tired smile.

"Nothing to worry about," I try to put him at ease, "I just need to ask Luffy a few questions. Nothing big,"

Yeah right! I'm going to be asking my little brother to let me become a captain. I just hope Kiyo and Yukina are right about Luffy agreeing. I waved goodbye to Gabriel before disconnecting the mirror. I took a deep breath as Hermione asked, "What are you going to ask Luffy?"

"I need to ask him if he will allow me to become a captain," I replied softly, "I want to become a captain under his banner like how the Whitebeard pirates are structured,"

"That sounds like a good idea," George murmured while tugging on a piece of his now long hair, "By doing so, we would be completely under your command while Luffy would be the only one over you,"

"Yup," I gave the long haired twin a smirk, "It will also allow for us to act alone,"

"And have a ship of our own," Blaise looked like he was in heaven.

"Guys," I stopped them from fantasising, "You have to remember that we must deal with Hogwarts this year as well,"

"Damn I forgot we still had school," Fred groaned as he tugged at his short hair which had taken on a few black streaks due to the slight influence of his animagus form.

I smiled softly as they started to talk about the coming school year. I recalled that the quidditch world cup would be held on the 22 of this month. Perhaps a treat was in order, They had worked so hard and I could bring the rest of my Nakama as well. I needed to get into contact with Rookfang and see what can be done. I decided that it could wait as I looked over at Hermione. Hermione had really blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had become sleek rather than the bushy mess it had been before due to her animagus form influencing her. Her skin had gained a decent tan and her eyes had gained an amber sheen. She like everyone else had abandoned the wizarding world robes and chose something more appropriate. She chose a black t-shirt that hugged her form and accented her curves nicely, a pair of grey capris pants, a pair of combat boots, and a red sash that held her dual rapiers along with her twin 11'' stilettos. She had tapped my shoulder and spoke softly, "Captain."

"Yes Mist?" I ask her as I used her nickname.

"Fred and George...they..." She trailed off with a soft blush.

"They proposed?" I asked her in a soft voice as I looked over at the twins.

They were talking with Neville and Blaise. I took a moment to look at the two. Fred and George had both gone for a slightly diffrent look to allow others to the tell the difference between them even if everyone could smell the difference. Fred had gone with short hair while George gained long hair that fell to his shoulders and both gained a few black streaks in their hair. Their eyes had become a bit more Lupin, Fred, and Feline, George. They both had gained a bit of gold and green to their blue eye color as well. George chose a rich gold colored long sleeved shirt, a red half jacket, a pair of crimson jeans, a pair of dark red shoes, and a golden sash. Fred chose a dark red short sleeved shirt, a long gold colored trench coat, a pair of tawny jeans, a pair of dark gold shoes, and a crimson sash. Both the twins chose clawed gauntlets as their weapon of choice, Fred however chose an additional weapon of a khopesh. Fred had a slightly bulky frame due to his use of a heavy sword while George had a lithe build that he used to his advantage with his claws. Hermione spoke again as she noticed my eyes drift to the twins, "Yes, but they said that I could pick out the engagement ring if they got to choose the wedding rings."

My face softened as I reached up to brush my fingers against my own. I asked her, "Do you wish for me to make it for you?"

"Yes," she replied causing me to nod.

"I will, but you'll have to be with me when I make it," I told her sternly, "The basement has a blacksmithing room that I'll be using,"

"Alright," she agreed as I stood up.

I clapped my hands causing everyone to look at me, "I am aware that you all wish to speak to me this morning. I will be inside my room, so if you need me go there"

I turned and left the room without another word. I walked up to my room and over to my desk where I took out my ink brushes. I began to draw a seal to strengthen and make metal hold it's form better. I heard a knock on the door and called out for them to come in. I didn't turn away from my work as the person walked inside my room. I heard them gasp to reveal that it was Hannah. I waited for her to speak as I continue to draw. I didn't have to wait long as she said, "Kai...I need to ask you something."

I pause and place the brush into the ink before turning to her. Hannah had lost her cubby appearance and become curvy. Her hair now reached her waist in smooth waves of strawberry blonde with a few white streaks either due to stress or her animagus form. She now had excellent hearing which proved to be invaluable with her skills at healing. She had gained a few amber specks in her eyes and an almost fox-like aura to her. She had chosen to wear a nice soft yellow kimono top, a black combat skirt, a pair of yellow high heeled boots, and a black sash. She had chosen to go with Senbon and a small pair of daggers that could be used as scalpels. She also had a black bag with a badger stitched out in gold on it. I spoke after a few moments, "What is it you need to ask Hannah?"

"Do you..." She trailed off before clenching her fists and gaining her courage, "Do you think you could teach me more about healing animals?" I felt shock course through me and stared at the girl causing her to bite her lip, "I know it's a shock, but I want to learn it. I want to make sure I can heal our familiars as well as everyone else. I don't want any of my Nakama to suffer because I couldn't heal them," She looked down at her hands and to my surprise tears left her eyes, "I know I haven't been that supportive about all of this...about all the training to fight, but I...I can't just watch my Nakama die because you aren't available," She looked back up at me with determination, "PLEASE TEACH ME!"

I stared at her for a few moments and considered it before sighing, "Hannah-"

"Please Kai," She begged me, "I know that I'm asking a lot, but I-"

"Hannah!" I cut her off causing her to stop and stare at me, "I will do this, but-" I held up my hand to stop her from speaking, "This will be hard work because you are more intune with healing people. It's taken me years to get to the level of skill I'm at when it comes to humans and even now I still have trouble," I looked at her with complete seriousness in my eyes, "Are willing to sacrifice sleep? To stay up long nights reading? To spend as much as your time as possible to learn this? Knowing that you may fail? Are you willing to do all of that?"

She was silent for a while before nodding, "For my Nakama," I smile a feral smirk at that, "I will do anything! Teach me!"

"Alright Hannah," I say before turning back to my seals, "We will start in two days time,"

"Thank you Kai," She said before leaving.

I sighed softly as Kiyo appeared on the desk. She looked at me for a few moments, "I'm surprised you agreed."

"She is Nakama," I murmur as I focus on the seal, "And she is right. I won't always be available and it will be a good idea to train a second animal healer,"

"That girl," Kiyo murmured softly, "She's grown up and accepted that this is happening,"

"Training with me will do that," I told her as another knock echoed on the door, "Come in!" I put my brush down and looked to see Susan, "Hello Susan. What can I do for you?"

"Can you ask your Sharpshooter friends to help me?" She asked causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I know I'm more of a swordswoman, but I want to have a long range weapon to default to,"

I hum as I look her over. Susan's copper colored hair was now fell to her shoulders in curly ringlets. She seemed to have gained some spots of black among the copper as well. Her eyes had become cat-like and gained a luminous appearance. Her body has taken on a more lithe and versatile structure. She has chosen to wear a long white blouse with black flowers lotus flowers stitched into the fabric, a pair of white pants with black paw prints, a pair of white boots with black laces, and a white sash with black flowers and paw prints stitched into the fabric. She carried a pair of tanto on either side of her hips and a bow on her back. I stare at her for a few moments long before nodding, "I will see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

"No...not at the moment," she replied though she seemed unsure, "See you,"

I nod and watch her leave. I sigh softly and comment, "She wanted to say something, but wouldn't...Why?"

"Perhaps she doesn't believe it's time for her to speak of it," Kiyo replied causing me to sigh.

"I suppose-" I was cut off by a knock, "Come in," Neville walked in next, "What can I do for you bear?"

He looked at me with determination. He was now heavily muscled due to the long hours he put into working with the dangerous plants he encountered. His brown hair was now spotted with black. He has chosen to forgo a shirt and go for a green vest, he wore a pair of camo shorts, a pair of sandals, and a green sash with black bears stitched into the fabric. He now wielded a deadly hammer or an axe with a sharp blade. He spoke after a few seconds, "I wish to ask for some advice."

I gave him a look of surprise since he hadn't done anything like this in a long time. I shook off my shock and asked, "What is it you need advice on?"

"I need advice on where a good date would be and what foods I should cook," He replied causing me to chuckle.

"Neville," I shook my head softly, "You should go with your gut and with what you know,"

"I guess..." He looked away causing me to sigh.

"Nev try going to Avalon Alley," I suggest causing him to look at me with an incredulous look, "Fine bad idea I guess," I bow my head and sighed, "I guess you could find a meadow or something...maybe in the sakura trees,"

"Sakura trees?" He asked causing me to nod, "Where?"

I got up and took his hand before leading him outside. I ignored his gasp and walked to the edge of the balcony. I pointed to an area close to the city, but far enough away that it can't be easily seen by everyone. I spoke as he stared at the pink trees, "Those are the sakura trees. They should be wonderful when you add your magic to them. I heard from Mipsy that they are a special breed that went extinct almost everywhere in the world except in a remote region of Japan. They are known as the Sutārabu sakura or star love sakura. My great, great, great, great, great grandmother brought a small group of seeds with her when she left her home in japan to live here."

Neville was silent for a while before he pulled me into a hug. I hugged the bear-like man close before letting go. I watched him walk away and sat against the railing. Kiyo walked outside and sat next to me. She asked, "Why did you show him the sakura? It's unlike you to reveal such a place."

"Neville's bond with the earth will allow the last traces of the sickness within the sakura to be destroyed," I murmured softly, "After all, the legend of the Sutarabu sakura is that the lands shall be purged of the sickness when a kiss under the eldest sakura tree is shared between two lovers,"

"Not only that," Kiyo continued, "The kiss shall also ensure that the love between the two shall last for all time...their love shall be..eternal,"

I chuckle at that since I was planning to kiss under the sakura tree later. I was about to speak again when another knock echoed off of my door. I called out, "Come in," Blaise walked in and spotted me on the balcony, "What can I do for you?"

He looked at me for a few moments and I took the time to see how he's changed. He still had short black hair, but now it had a sort of mane at the end. He stood a good deal taller than before, but was still shorter than Neville. His eyes had stayed the way they were due to being cat-like before. He had gained the body of a runner and was all muscle. He now spoke with a slight pur to his words as well. He has chosen to wear a cheetah print t-shirt, tight fitting cheetah print pants, a pair of cheetah print running shoes, and a golden sash with a king cheetah stitched into the fabric using black thread. He used clawed gauntlets much like the twins only he went a bit farther and chose a variety of knives to back them up as well as coating each with poison. He was strong due to the weight seals he requested I place on his body, so he could carry a lot of stuff with ease. He finally spoke, "I wish to speak about the shipwright on the strawhats crew."

"What do you wish to discuss about Franky?" I ask while stiffening slightly.

"I wish to know if he could train me," Blaise replied causing me to frown.

"It is up to Franky not me," I tell him, "Franky is a good guy and if you give him a reason, you can be trained under him,"

He nodded and left without another word. I watched him go silently as Draco entered the room. I gave the blonde a nod. He wore his blonde hair long to show off the greenish sheen to it. His eyes had become serpentine and his body lither. He moved like water and held the grace of the river dragon that was his spirit. He wore a silvery green shirt with dragons embroidered in it, a long green jacket with the kenji for river on it's back, a pair of silky white pants, and a green sash with his animagus form embroidered on it in white. He spoke in a soft, flowing voice that made you want to listen, "Kai...I wish to speak about something...slightly embarrassing."

"Oh?" I murmured with amusement, "What do you want to speak about?"

"It's about my dragon form...or rather the sentient instincts I gained," I hum in acknowledgement.

"I was wondering if having a dragon for an animagus form would do that," I spoke carefully, "It seems that I was correct since dragons are notoriously uneasy about who they become the spirit beast of," Draco looked at me in surprise, "Tell me Dragon. What does he want?"

"He wants me to mark Luna," Draco whispered causing my eyes to widen.

I stiffen in surprise as feelings of anger crashed through me. Tundra growled, "_That damned lizard wants to mark our cub! Destroy!"_

I push back my rage and walk forward. Draco stiffened and I spoke in a deadly voice, "Why should I allow this?"

I knew he had come to ask me if he could. He knew that Luna was like a little sister or cub to me. He knew I would protect her as I would protect Luffy. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before he spoke, "Because I will never harm her. I will protect her to my last breath. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make her happy. Please Kaileara...Please let me mark my mate."

I bit my lip as I searched for any lies, but only found stone cold resolve and truth. I sighed and nodded, "I will allow it, but you must wait until Luna turns 17."

"I will," He promised as relief swept through him.

"Oh and Draco?" I say as he begins to walk away, "If you do harm my cub, I will hunt you down and happily torture you to the brink. I will then heal you and let Tundra take over. I'm sure Shadow will help as well,"

He nodded stiffly as he took off. I watched him go and took a deep breath to calm myself. I stared at the ground as Kiyo sighed, "A bit.."

"It was called for Kiyo," I murmur with a slight growl.

"True, but he showed a resolve that will do him well," Kiyo replied causing me to nod, "That boy will need all the strength in the world, Luna is very precious to us all,"

"Aye she is," I murmured as I felt Tracy enter the room, "What is it you need Tracy?"

She had grown a cool head, but still acted like the spitfire she was. Her brown hair had gained white spots while growing a bit wild. Her eyes stayed their unique shade of blue only they gain a cat-like quality. She had become a vixen and was proud of it. She has chosen to wear a white crop top, a black spotted white jeans, a studded white leather belt, a pair of black steel toed boots, and a white sash with a leopard embroidered on it. She used many diffrent weapons, but her favorite was a flintlock pistol, a spiked whip, Senbon, and of course daggers. In all honesty, she was an more of an assassin than a demolitions expert, but I'm still shoving her and Kara together. I'm way too curious about what they can cook up..what all three of us can cook up together. I felt a pleasant shiver go down my spine at the massive amounts of chaos I can cause with them. I shook it off as she walked forward until we were almost touching. She looked at me with lust, but also sadness as she spoke, "So...there's no chance in hell that I can be with you now that Law will be here."

I shrug and gave her a bemused smile, "Tracy you have Daphne with you and well..."

She looked at me with hope, "Well what?"

I had to shove down my nervousness as I murmured, "Law has said before he doesn't mind me going for girls-"

I didn't even get to finish as she kissed me. I stood there for a few seconds before kissing her back. She shivered pleasantly against me and whined when I pulled away. I gave her a look as she whined, "Do you have to stop?"

"Tracy," I growl causing her to shiver, "So you really want me to continue when your queen wishes for you?"

She froze and slowly turned around as Daphne chuckled. Daphne was in a single word:Hot. Her hair fell to her back like fine silk. It shined and the light and was as soft as a feather. Her eyes were like sapphire taken straight from the ground in the north blue. She had curves in all the right places and could rival Boa in looks. She had gained the grace of a cat from her animagus form. Her cat-like looks made her exotic and all around beautiful. She has chosen to wear a white off the shoulder top, a white combat skirt, a pair of white heels, and a white sash with a snow leopard stitched into the fabric. She used a few daggers that she could easily conceal, but mostly relied on her hand to hand skills. She went straight for the pressure points much to my mothers joy when she was teaching her. The girl was also very, very, very flexible. She walked forward and Tracy could only stare at her chest. I bit back a chuckle as Daphne tapped the girls chin with her fingers. She spoke in a husky tone, "Tracy...you've been a bad girl...neglecting me like that..."

"I'm sorry Queen," Tracy breathed causing Daphne to growl.

"Let's go to our room," She purred softly before looking at me, "I only wished to tell you that I plan on looking through the library to find books on ancient runes and such,"

I nodded and watched as she took Tracy out of the room. I breath through my nose and murmured, "That woman...she'll be the death of the perverts."

Kiyo chuckled as Yukina landed. I reached out to stroke Yukina's feathered head as Kiyo muttered, "Daphne is like Boa only she's attracted to the vixen wearing a cat's skin."

Nods were given as the twins walked in. Fred looked between us before asking, "Why is Daphne leading a pretty much catatonic Tracy to their room?"

"Punishment for neglecting her," I say causing both to nod in realization, "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to know if you could make a set of three rings," George said causing me to nod.

"Alright," I agreed with a smile, "Hermione already told me, so I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. You have to be in the forge with me when I make these rings,"

"Why?" George asked causing me to smile.

"Because of the way I make them," I explain in a soft voice, "I use a combination of magic, runes, seals, and various other things to construct items such as rings and necklaces,"

"Oh," Was all I got from them before they left.

I watched them leave before shaking my head. It seems that the twins have a lot to think about. I sigh and stare out at the ocean when I felt her appear. I spoke softly, "What can I do for you Fea Childe?"

"Did you mean it when you called me cub?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes Fea Childe," I murmured as I turned to her, "I meant every word. You are like a little sister or daughter to me. I see you as my cub," I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around the shaking girl, "I promise you that,"

Luna had grown during our time in a way that amazed me. She had grown strong and beautiful in a way that made me even more protective of her. She spoke clearly and still saw the spirits as Nargles, but that was okay. Her blonde hair had gained a distinctly wild appearance and with how it went down to her waist is made her seem like she was a wolf princess. She was in a way. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that just shouted for someone to love her. She now wore a light blue t-shirt, a large sky blue coat with white fur, a pair of blue pants, a pair of dark blue boots, and a blue sash with a howling wolf embroidered on it in white. She used a staff that I had created a while ago, katana, and a nodachi. I had forged the katana a long time ago while the nodachi was something I bought a while ago. I was going to forge two new ones for her, but that wait for a while. Luna spoke after a few seconds, "I'm...so happy."

I nod softly as I let go of her and shifted into my frost wolf form. I spoke gently as she stared at me, "Shall we go for a ride my cub?"

She nodded with childish glee. I lowered my body enough for her to get on. She easily climbed up and got into place. Kiyo jumped on my back to help Luna stay in her seat. Yukina looked at me as she shifted. She smiled and murmured, "This is life isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agree before crouching, "But we need Luffy and the others," I then shook my head, "Ready Little moon?"

"LET'S GO!" Luna shouted in a way akin to Luffy.

I let out a howl as I took off. The window screamed in my ears as I ran on the very air. I ran to the forest and touched down before taking off. Luna shouted with glee as I ran. Yukina ran by my side as we traveled all over the island until a large crack sounded through the air. I panted lightly as I paused and sniffed the air. I spoke softly, "The scent of the sea and the moon has condensed to the point I can practically taste it."

"Kai," Luna spoke up, "The nargles tell me that everyones coming,"

I nod and race towards the harbour. I spotted the ships as they slowly fell out of the sky like feathers. I jump over the tall wall and race across the buildings until I stood upon the closest one to the harbour. The last ship touched down and my heart swelled. I spotted my Nakama standing on the ships with awe on their faces at the sight of the city. I closed my eyes as I gathered my strength. My body fell into a crouch as Luna held on tighter. I felt the pressure building in my lugs as the ships sailed closer to the docks. When the pressure almost reached my breaking point, I let out a long, musical, mystical howling song for them. I heard gasps as my eyes close and my head was thrown back. The howl tapered off and I lowered my head to look at my Nakama. A grin stretched across my face as my eyes locked with my little brothers. Luffy raised his fist and shouted, "KAI! WE'RE HERE!"

Luna giggled and hugged my neck as I shouted, "THEN LAND YOU IDIOTS! I THINK I SPENT ENOUGH TIME WITHOUT HUGGING MY NAKAMA EXCEPT FOR KID! I DON'T WANT TOUCH THAT THING!"

Laughter echoed through the air and I shook my head as they each docked. The wards of the city activated and I sent my magic to let it know it was okay. I made my way across the roofs and easily lept onto the ground in front of Luffy. Luna giggled at the expressions on my Nakama's faces at the sight of her. I lowered myself to the ground and she slid off shakily. She leaned against me and said, "That was amazing! Can we go for another ride soon?"

"Sure Fea Childe," I promise her with a grin as we playfully ignored my Nakama, "We can go right now if you wan-"

"KAI!" Luffy shouted and cut me off.

I chuckled softly as I walked forward and stood across from him. He was quick to wrap his arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. I slowly shifted into my human form as I hug him back and whisper, "I...missed you so much pup...I...I missed my crazy, insane captain...I missed my little brother so much."

Tears steadily fell from eyes and dripped onto the ground. He hugged me tighter and said, "I know...I missed you too. I'm not going to let them take you away again. You're Nakama and my sister."

I nodded as he released me, "I know...I'm not going to allow anything to seperate us like that again."

He nodded with a smile when suddenly Ace shouted, "Hey Luffy! Move so Sabo and I can have a turn!"

I chuckle as Luffy turned and shouted, "NO! I want her all to myself. I'm her captain!"

"So what?" Ace shouted as he walked closer, "She's our little sister,"

"So little sister trumps being a member of your crew," Sabo added causing me to snicker.

I shook my head at those three before wrapping my arms around the other two's necks. I hugged them both and said, "I hope you two didn't get into too much trouble," I then released them and said, "And Adoptive parents trumps siblings any day."

I heard chuckles as I was wrapped into a hug by Shanks. I hugged the redhaired man before hugging Mihawk and Makino. I smiled brightly at the three as Shanks pulled me to him again and whispered, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Papa," I murmured and felt his joy at hearing that word, "I'm just so relieved to have everyone here,"

"10 years will do that to you," He muttered and I was reminded of the time we were separated causing me to wince, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm-" I began only to stop short.

I sniffed the air as I thought I had smelled something fishy. I cock my head to the side until I caught a scent. It was one that I didn't recognize, but felt like I should. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the scent began to grow stronger. I looked around trying to find the source when I was suddenly face to face with Mihawk. He looked at me in concern and asked, "What's wrong Kaileara?"

I frown and shake my head, "I...A scent. I feel like I should recognize it, but I don't."

I felt the concern of those around me when suddenly a loud laugh echoed through the air. Memories of a laugh like that echoed through my head and I quickly moved away from Mihawk. I felt my body transform and suddenly I was standing in front of my Nakama growling deeply. Anger seemed to fill me and I had to keep from losing myself. Distant memories tried to slam into my mind, but I held them off as a bone rattling voice spoke, "Well, Well, Well look what we have here. The little wolf found a family!"

I stiffen and a name came to mind that I spat, "Igore."

The bone rattling voice chuckled again as a cloaked figure appeared. I felt the memories press harder into my skull and dimly heard Luffy shout, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me," The cloaked figure chuckled, "I'm no one at all,"

"Bullshit!" I heard Tsuki shout, "What the hell have you done to Kaileara?"

"Done?" The cloaked figure cooed, "Nothing...yet!"

He let out a mad laugh as Gabriel appeared next to me. His skin was unusually pale as he hissed, "Igore you shouldn't be here."

"Oh dear angel I believe I should," The cloaked figure crackled, "I'm here to return some sorely needed memories of the past to the little wolf,"

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Gabriel growled as I growled as well.

"Trying to protect her from something she should know?" The cloaked figure, Igore chuckled, "Do you honestly think she'll accept that?"

I looked between Gabriel and Igore before turning to Igore. I growl out, "I don't know who you are nor do I think I care. I trust my Nakama and if Gabe thinks I shouldn't know something, then I'll accept that."

"Oh?" The cloaked figure purred, "What if it meant a way to bring your friend back?"

I froze and stared at the cloaked figure as rage filled me. I snarl, "You talk of blasphemy! The dead cannot be brought back to life!"

I felt my anger and Tundra rise as Igore pulled out something glowing. It was a spherical object and the pure feelings that radiated from it drove me insane. I tried to stand firm, but lost my grip on my anger as he purred, "Then I guess you don't care about her soul-"

A howl of rage echoed from me and I took off towards the bastard. Gabriel and the others cried out, but it fell on deaf ears. I jumped up and was ready to tear the bastard to shreds when my chest exploded into pain. I cry out as I was sent flying as he slammed that ball into my chest. I shifted back and the pain was so intense I cried out. I heard shouts and was dimly aware of a distant crackle before I lost consciousness. Memories of another life...a life of a demigod daughter from a forbidden pair...smashed into my head and I fell into them. I heard shouts, but I was too far away to hear them as I slipped away

**End of Chapter. Tell me what you think. Maybe a while before I post again depending on the day and school.**


	11. Ch10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

"To face our greatest friends, our oldest enemies, and our truest family, We must take what we learn during that time frame to rise, to fall, and to forgive the past, but never will we forget. An Ashferd never forgets as a wolf never will. We are wolves at the heart and as such we learn from the past to protect our future, our pack, and our lives,"-Anastasia Ashferd to Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Law sat staring down at his lover as she whined and whimpered. Her body was coated in sweat and yet he could find nothing physically wrong. Her body held no fever and yet her pulse raced like the feet of her favoured wolves. It worried him and yet he sat by her bedside, unable to help his lover. He clenched his hand tighter around her hand as he remembered the words that bastard had said before he had fled, "_When she wakes up, she will no doubt kill everyone there."_

He prayed that whatever it was that the bastard had done wouldn't cause that. He hoped that Kaileara-ya was stronger than that, knew she was stronger than to fall to some trick. He spoke softly as he looked at her ashen face, "Please Leara-ya...wake up soon."

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

Memories tore at my mind and I slipped deeper into them...

* * *

Memories

* * *

_"Papa!" I cried as I ran to a white haired man, "Did mother send another letter?"_

_"Little moon," The white haired man cried happily as he picked my six year old form up, "Yes she did. How did you know?"_

_I giggled childishly as I puff up my chest, "I've been practicing like Mother told me to."_

_The man chuckled and held up a letter written in what could only be seen as greek. He read aloud to my enjoyment, "Dear Ram and Little moon. My hunters and I have tracked down and destroyed another pack of hell hounds. They put up a marvelous fight, but my girls were better. You should have seen the alpha of the pack. He fought like a warrior and died protecting the others. He was a true alpha-"_

_"Daddy?" I ask causing him to look at me._

_"Yes little moon?" He asked causing me to smile._

_"Why does Mother have all those hunters, but can't be with me?" I ask childishly._

_"Because they don't have daddies there to look after them like you do," He replied causing me to pout, "But your mother's father is also a man that's a very jealous being,"_

_"Oh...Daddy?"_

_"Yes little one?"_

_"Will Mother be here for the full moon festival?"_

_"I don't know little one, but I'll ask her when I get the chance,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Now where was I? Oh yes," He began the story again, "He was a true alpha..."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

_I was 7 now and staring at the burning house I had lived in with my dad since I was born. I stared at it with tears in my eyes as I ran forward. I heard a rasping voice and saw my Dad. I ran over to him and bent down as I whispered, "Daddy...Daddy what's going on?"_

_"I'm leaving my dearest moon," He replied sadly as he weakly reached behind him where 8 beautiful silver wings laid, "I'm going to give you something. You need to give one to a special Lady by the name of Hestia and tell her that He came. She'll take care of you,"_

_"Daddy, but what about Mother?" I ask with a whine, "Didn't Mommy say she was coming home tomorrow,"_

_"I know little one, but a bad man will come before she does," He said softly as he plucked out 3 feathers, "He's going to do something very bad so you have to run little one. Keep two of the feathers, but give one to Hestia,"_

_"Daddy where are you going?" I whine softly._

_"I'm going to meet someone very special," He murmured softly as he handed me the feathers, "She's going to send me to a special place that you'll be able to enter one day, but you have to be careful in order to do that. Okay?"_

_"Daddy," I whine as the fire grew stronger and my father winced, "Please don't go,"_

_"I have to little one," He murmured softly, "Just remember that I'll always be in your heart. Remember that your mother and I love you very much..."_

_"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I cried out as he smiled and slowly faded away, "Daddy!"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I sat sniffling in the deep snow. It was so cold and I couldn't move that well. I shivered again when I suddenly spotted something not far away. A fire? Why would someone be in the cold place? Could mother be here? I slowly stumbled to my feet and made my way over to the fire. I looked around and saw that it was quiet large and easily warmed me up as I approached it. I looked around and soon spotted someone. She looked to be my age, but she felt older. She looked up and smiled upon seeing me. I walk forward and ask, "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Hestia little one," She told me causing me to freeze in shock, "I've been looking for you for a long time little wolf,"_

_"Are you the lady my daddy told me to find?" I ask her causing her to nod._

_I took out one of the feathers and handed it to her. She stared at it and her eyes glowed with tears as the feather shined. She spoke softly, "I am little one. I'm going to be taking care of you."_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_"I'm Kaileara. Who are you?" I asked._

_"I'm Gabriel," He replied while wincing._

_"Are you okay?" I ask in concern._

_"Yeah," He replied causing me to snort._

_"Then why is one of your wings broken?" I ask causing him to stiffen._

_"You can see them?" He asked in shock._

_"Yup my Dad had a few like yours only his were silver and he had 8 of them," I told the boy._

_"What are you?" He asked causing me to laugh._

_"I...don't know. All I know is my daddy had wings, my mother wears silver, and I have weird powers," I told him before asking, "Can I heal your wing?"_

_"You can do that?" He ask causing me to shrug._

_"I've done it to birds wings so probably," I shrug causing him to sigh._

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I sat above a group of people and stared at them. I had only just fallen asleep with Gabriel by my side and I appeared here. I look around and saw my Mother sitting on a throne with the other 12 people. Mother glared at the man sitting on the golden throne when he demanded, "Has the brat not been found?"_

_"Father," Mother bit out causing me to wonder if the man on the golden throne is my grandfather, "I will not have you touching my daughter,"_

_"She is a threat to olympus Artemis," The man thundered causing me to dislike him, "She must be killed before she-"_

_"She will not destroy olympus father," A man that looked like Mother spoke up, "I would have foreseen it. Another will rise to destroy it, but it is not the girl,"_

_"I still want her found," Growled the man making me want to stay away for as long as possible, "She needs to be kept in a place where she can't interfere or where we can bend her to our will,"_

_I am so avoiding this place for as long as possible._

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_"Kai?" Gabriel asked causing me to look up from my current project._

_"Yes?" I ask him._

_"Why do you have a deer antler?"_

_"It's an elk horn dummy and I'm making a bow,"_

_"Why?"_

_"So I can hunt for our dinner easier,"_

_"Oh,"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_"Kaileara?" A voice called out causing me to look up._

_"Yes Gabriel?" I ask him as I pause in my sketching._

_"We're going to offer our help soon aren't we?" He asked as he plopped down next to me._

_"Yes Lady Hestia has contacted me and asked for aide," I told him in a light tone, "The olympians are being overwhelmed,"_

_"Can't they do more?" He asked stubbornly._

_"They are, but they've already lost so many demigods. Hestia tells me that the forces have joined up with the titans," I told him causing his eyes to narrow._

_"So it's time for us to destroy that bastard?" He asked causing me to nod._

_"He took Isis away, now it's time for us to kill the bastard," I growled as I sat up, "We'll even start with that narcissistic bastard Igore,"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

"_So," Boomed the man staring down at me, "You are Kaileara,"_

_"I am," I replied without fear, "I am here only because of my friendship with lady Hestia, my revenge for my friend Isis, and my mother,"_

_"Then you know what you are?" The man asked causing me to snort._

_"It's not possible to not know lord Zeus," I told him before getting on my knees, "I swear on the styx that until the end of this war, I will not bring harm to olympus or do anything to cause it to fall,"_

_Thunder boomed in the distance as most stared at me in shock. Mother and Lady Hestia looked at me in pride as I stared at the shocked king._

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_"So?" The trickster god asked, "You like to pull pranks?"_

_"I do, but I prefer the company of Eris to you lord Hermes," I told the messenger god as I walked down the street._

_"I know, but why?" the god whined, "I'm so much more fun!"_

_"I love chaos and women hold my eye lord Hermes," I rolled my eyes at the childishness of the man, "I thank you for your gifts none the less, but I cannot accept them due to what they represent,"_

_The gods face dropped and I continued to walk. He and many other males had tried to catch my eye, but none had succeeded. They all left me feeling either sisterly love or just friendship. Even Aphrodite couldn't hope to make me feel attracted to men. I am more like my mother than anyone thought possible._

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_"So...what exactly are we hunting?" I asked my mother as we crept along the forest floor._

_"A manticore," She reminded me causing me to nod, "I wish to see how well your aim is,"_

_I smirked and paused before taking to the trees. I ghost through them slowly as I felt my mother following me. I found the manticore and stared down at the beast before stringing my elk horn bow. I took out one of my celestial bronze arrows and notched it as I aimed at the beast. It turned it's head and my arrow left my bow. It sank into the monster's eye and with a dying screech it turned to dust. I turned to my mother and ask, "So? How did I do for a 15 year old?"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I stood across from Lord Aries boredly as the rules were explained. I had to last at least 3 minutes against the god in order to qualify as good enough for battle. I rolled my eyes and waited for the god to move. We stood across from each other and soon the god growled, "Why don't you move damn it?"_

_I stayed quiet and he snorted before lunging at me. I dodge back and continue to do so for the whole 3 minutes. I spoke up after a full five, "First rule I learned when fighting a stronger and older opponent, don't make the first move."_

_I soon clashed against him with my sword and admired how strong he was. He was holding back, but I'm proud that I stood tall. _

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I sat on the edge of a dock and stared out at the sea. I heard footsteps and didn't move as I felt someone sit down next to me. I heard Lord Poseidon sigh and say, "Staring out at the sea can cause one to wish to join it."_

_"I'm aware," I mutter softly as I stared forward._

_"My brother means well," The god tried._

_"Lord Poseidon I am aware of that, but I will not marry someone I do not love," I told the god in a soft voice, "Lord __Dionysus is not that bad, but I only see him as a friend,"_

_"Then who do you love?" He asked me causing me to sigh._

_"I love only women Lord Poseidon," I told him softly, "Please tell lord Zeus that for me. He doesn't have to worry about me falling in love with a man,"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I walked among the bloodshed with a scowl on my face. Gabriel followed me silently as we moved through the various fighters. The shouts of those I had come to care for reached me, but fell on deaf ears. It was time to end this. Gabriel spoke as we reached the place old blood had been spilt, "So this is it?"_

_"Yeah," I told him softly,"It's time to get revenge,"_

_"I'll deal with Igore and Nevu," He told me causing me to nod._

_"I'll deal with my dearest Uncle," I growled deeply in my chest._

_Gabriel looked at me in concern and spoke, "Kai...if this end up-"_

_"Gabe no matter what we'll move to the next life. I've seen it," I assured him, "Come we must hurry. The spell I place on them will fade soon,"_

_"Alright," He replied._

_We entered the chamber of the forsaken temple and there stood the three we were to fight. My uncle stood at the head with black streaked golden wings. I hissed at him and without a word we began to fight. I spoke after a few moments, "Why?"_

_"Because," He snarled, "The gods need to be taken down. My brother was foolish enough to fall for that tramp. She didn't even let him bed her!"_

_"My mother's vow was more important than love," I hiss at him, "The gods are needed for balance you fool!"_

_"You are the fool," He snarled, "I held out my hand to you and you slapped it away-"_

_"You killed the woman I loved," I snarl deeply in my throat, "The gods haven't,"_

_He scoffed and I slammed my sword against his. We battled for hours on end and soon the floor became painted with blood. Finally he managed to get into my guard and the sword went through my stomach. I however managed to slam mine through his heart. He gasped and recoiled as the black was slowly stripped from his wings. I smiled a bloody smile as he hissed, "How?"_

_"I used the feathers father gave me," I smile softly, "The grace in them will heal you of your sin. Go to Lady Sora with peace in your heart uncle," I reach up and allowed my palm to touch his cheek, "Rest now and know that you are pure once more,"_

_His face eased into a smile as the black left his wings. He spoke one final word as his body faded, "Peace."_

_I watched as he faded and fell to the ground. The doors banged open as Gabriel turned to me. Igore saw his chance and shoved his sword through Gabriel's side. Gabriel cried out as Igore ran like a coward. Gabriel stumbled over to me as the life drained out of me. I felt my chain break and knew I had done what I needed to do. I spoke as the gods rushed into the room, "Isis is finally at peace Gabe...and it's time for me to go as well."_

_"NO!" My mother shouted and ran to me, "Kaileara please no!" She turned to Uncle Apollo, "Brother please-"_

_"Mother," I spoke softly causing her to look down at me, "My chain had broken and it's time for me to go,"_

_"Please no...I already lost your father," She whined causing me to bring my hand to her cheek._

_"I will be reborn mother," I told her softly, "I will not be the daughter of a forbidden pair. Please mother let me go...rescue more girls and be happy,"_

_"Kaileara..."_

_I gave her a smile, "Please mother...please."_

_She nodded as tears drip from her eyes. My hand slipped from her face as I breathed my final breath. A smile bloomed on my face and I recalled a saying. When death comes, those that are ready shall greet her as a friend. I also remember: When someone makes peace with all that they had done, they smile because peace has finally reached them. I smiled and knew that as I died, I had done something great, so now I can leave this world without fear._

* * *

End of memories

* * *

Where am I? Why do I feel so warm, yet so cold? I heard faint murmurs, but couldn't understand them. I felt sparks along my hand and wondered who was touching me. Didn't I just die? Wait more memories...Luffy and everyone...Why am I laying here? Shouldn't I be out partying with everyone? I heard a soft voice murmur, "Please Leara-ya...wake up soon."

Law...wait how long had been asleep? I had to wake up. I had to see him. I had to do it! I struggled and shouted at Tundra to help me. I felt strength flow through me as the block of whatever it was cracked. I struggled and beat on it as I tried to wake up. I struggled and finally the block was destroyed. I sat up quickly as my hand when to my heart. My eyes stayed closed until I felt a hand on me. Sparks jumped from the contact and I opened my eyes. I looked into the eyes of my lover and felt tears stream down my face as I whisper, "Law..."

"Kaileara-ya," He murmured softly, "You woke up,"

I smile and nodded, "You reached me Law...you reached me."

A smile bloomed on his face as he pulled me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I bury my face in his chest. He held me close for a long time before he pulled away slightly. I looked at him in confusion until he asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

I quickly took stock of my body before nodding, "Yeah my chest hurts a little and I'm sweaty, but I feel fine otherwise."

"A little in my book or yours?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"Yours," I told him causing him to smirk, "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days," He told me causing me to groan, "What's wrong?"

"23 more days until I have to deal with Dumbledore," I growl before whining, "I don't wanna,"

He chuckled before pulling me close once more, "You had us worried."

I smiled and told him, "I know..."

"What did he do to you?" Law asked causing me to frown.

"Show me memories of a past life," I shook my head, "It was actually kind of disturbing, but nice,"

"Oh?" He seemed amused.

"Yeah I found out a lot of stuff and figured out why I loved my bow so much," I murmur softly causing him to pull back.

"Why do you love that bow?" He asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I made in my past life. It was my first perfect creation," I felt pride swell in my heart, "My mother even blessed it along with Hestia,"

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Sure-" I stopped short before scrunching up my nose, "After I bathe...damn I stink," He chuckled and picked me up, "Hey I can walk you know!"

"I don't want you falling flat on your face," He replied with a smug grin, "Can't have you breaking your nose on me,"

"You are one smug bastard," I growl causing him to chuckle as we enter the bathroom.

The tub was already filled causing me to give it a raised eyebrow until I heard a giggle. I look and found Mipsy standing there. She spoke up, "Hello Mistress. I'm glad you're awake."

"Hello Mipsy," I told the elf with a smile, "Can you not tell everyone I'm awake yet?"

Mipsy nodded and popped away. Probably to get food because at that moment my stomach growled. Law chuckled before asking me, "Why don't you want everyone to know you're awake?"

"I'm selfish," I tell him as he set me down on the edge of the tub.

"You? Selfish?" He asked teasingly as he took off his jacket.

"I want to have my lover to myself for at least an hour or two," I told him before realizing he was undressing, "Why are you getting undressed?"

"Because I don't think you'll have enough strength to keep your head above the water," He told me with that damned smirk of his.

"Uh not to be a downer, but the water will most likely causing you to be unable to move," I reminded him causing him to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"I had those elves of yours use their magic to make the water within the tub move slowly," He told me as I stared at him in shock, "You didn't think I wouldn't plan a head did you?" I look away from him only to feel his fingers touching my cheek causing me to shiver, "Kaileara-ya what's wrong?"

I froze as Tundra shouted, _"Law's ego is about to go up. Prepare for teasing."_

I sent a mental rock at her as Law ran his thumbs over the marks on my cheeks. I struggle to keep from moaning causing him to chuckle, "I see. The blonde spoke the truth."

I froze before asking, "Who told you?"

"The blonde you nicknamed Queen," He informed me causing me to curse, "I have to say this is an interesting development,"

I gave him a small glare before saying, "Don't touch them-"

His fingers slid over them again and I shivered. He looked at me with anger and hissed, "Don't order me around."

I sigh softly and grab his hands before pulling them away from me. I then murmur, "Please don't touch the marks. I don't want to jump you right now."

I froze when the words left my mouth. He chuckled and pulled me to his bare chest while asking, "Oh really? Care to inform me as to why?"

"Because I'm covered in sweat and stink," I remind him while placing my hands on his chest, "It can wait until after I bathe and eat,"

He seemed to consider it before nodding. He tugged at my shirt and I sighed before allowing him to take it off. It seems someone had put me in my nightclothes. Both of us finished getting undressed before sliding into the tub. I curled into his side immediately causing him to chuckle again. I seem to be making him do that a lot, but what I wanted to hear was him full blown laughing. We sat there for a while before cleaning ourselves and getting out. I immediately headed to my bed and took a seat as Mipsy appeared with food. I immediately began to eat as Law lazily made his way out of the bathroom. He chuckled and asked, "Why is it that every time you wake up after sleeping for a while you immediately head for the showers and then go to eat?"

I pause and swallow before saying, "Habit."

I continue to eat my food as he took a seat next to me and began to eat as well. We finished the food and Mipsy appeared to take everything away. I watched her leave before I remembered something. I quickly stood up and walked over to my desk before I began writing a letter to Rookfang. Law followed me in curiosity and asked, "Who are you writing to?"

"The manager of my accounts," I informed him, "I just remembered something I wanted to ask him,"

"What do you want to ask him?" Law asked as he leaned over me.

"Scheduling a private box for everyone," I told him as I focused on my letter, "It's for the quidditch world cup and I thought you all would love to see a bit of the wizarding world,"

"Any other reason?" He asked causing me to pause.

"Maybe," I say while looking over at him, "Why do you wanna know?"

"It makes me curious," He told me causing me to snort and finish writing the letter before summoning a phoenix to deliver it, "So what are your other reasons?"

I hum and gave him an amused look as the phoenix took off. I smirk at him as I stood up and told him, "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He asked causing me to snort.

"Because," I leaned forward, "I don't wanna,"

"So I'm going to have to force it out of you," He practically purred.

I gave him a cheshire smile as I murmured, "You can try."

He had me in his arms and on the bed in ten seconds flat. He began to kiss and nip at my neck causing me to shudder. He chuckled and looked down at me with lust filled eyes, "Will you tell me now?"

"Not yet," I teased causing him to chuckle.

He pressed a kiss to my lips causing me to moan at the contact as I became putty in his hands. Ten years I had waited to feel those lips on mine again. He tasted of coffee, sweet apples, salt from the sea, a hint of mint and the after taste of whiskey. I was drawn closer to him as he pushed me to kiss him back. I groan softly as his hands began to wander up and down my back. I had waited ten years to feel him against me and in me, but I could wait another day. I pushed him back causing him to look at me in confusion. He asked, "What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?"

"Law," I soothe as I reach up and cup his cheek, "I'm fine," I gave him a sweet smile, "But we need to wait until tomorrow at least,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to chuckle softly.

"I do not want my brothers walking in on us if they decide to check up on me," I told him before adding, "Or my Papa's," I shuddered at the thought, "That would be a horrible thing,"

He chuckled softly and moved to the side where I curled against him. He spoke as he lazily ran his fingers down my back, "I would hate to have that happen. Having Shachi and Penguin walk in once was enough."

I growled at the reminder since it had been two months after we had finally gotten together. I never wanted to turn both into a jackalope more in that moment then I had during my entire time with them. I swear it was one of the most embarrassing things to happen. Law chuckled again and I spoke up, "I swear they should of had the decency to knock."

"They did," He reminded me causing me to pout at him, "Several times and when they heard you gasp they got worried,"

"Don't remind me," I say burying my head in his chest as my face heated up, "I swear everyone on the crew made it their mission to get in the way,"

He chuckled and gently brought my head up to look into his eyes, "Maybe, but in the end we spent three days on the ship without them," He pressed a kiss to my cheek before asking, "Tell me why you wanted to go to this quiddiatch thing."

"It is pronounced quidditch and I wanted to spend time with everyone," I felt slightly sheepish as I added, "And it allows me to drink as much as I want,"

He snorted and murmured, "Of course you would say that."

"It's not my fault Shanks seems to have rubbed off on me in that area," I whine causing him to chuckle, "I still find fine wines better than some of the weaker things,"

"At least you have some culture," He teasingly said, "I'm glad thought that you were just a country bumpkin-"

I growl and roll onto my stomach before climbing onto him. I glared down at him as my body shifted into my wolfen form. I growled, "I am completely cultured you bastard. I just choose not to show it often."

He snorted before reaching up and scratching behind one of my ears. I immediately sank onto his chest as my body shifted mostly into human form. He scratched my lupin ears as my tail thumped against his legs. He chuckled and murmured, "I can't believe you are this easy to calm down."

"Only for you," I groan as the fingers of his other hand ran over the wisp mark on my left arm causing me to shudder.

"I wonder why?" He mused as he slowly sat up and I curled up in his lap, "I always seem to calm you down while your magic seems to dance against my skin everytime we touch. Even when you were controlled by Doflamingo, you seemed to gain control of yourself by just a touch from me. How is it that I can do that when all others have failed? Why is it that I could so easily slip past your barrier when it took Luffy months of work?" I stiffen causing him to ask, "Do you know why?"

I nodded as he withdrew his fingers. I let out a small whine as he pulled me from his lap and made me look into his eyes. Tundra spoke, "_It's time to tell him."_

I agreed and as he asked, "What is the reason, Leara-ya?"

I sigh softly and murmur, "You are my soulmate. The only one who can calm me from the deepest of rages," I reached out and placed my hand over his bare chest, "The sparks we feel when we touch is our energies mixing in a way only soulmate's can. The reason we both fell so fast, so hard was because of this..." I place my hand on his cheek once more, "The bond is the reason we found each other...why we can't harm each other vitally or irreversibly...it's why we can't kill each other."

He looked conflicted and asked, "Are our feelings because of the bond? Do-"

"Law," I cut him off, "The feelings we share are real. The bond between soulmates is one of choice," I smile softly at him, "If we wanted, we could still be close friends and not lovers, but we are. The bond can only amplify the emotions already there and even then it is only for a short time. Our feelings are something that cannot be forged because of a bond between our souls. They were forged by us and us alone,"

He stared at me before smiling the same tender smile he did before raftel. He spoke softly even if we were the only ones in the room, "Then I'm glad because that truly means you're mine."

I chuckle as I remove my hands and lay my head in his lap, "Magic also finds that true."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he maneuvered us around so that I was laying on his chest.

"You know that magic is sentient being...a fate if you will correct?" I ask causing him to nod, "Well Magic decided to make it so we were married in the eyes of magical beings,"

"So in other words, we don't have to have a wedding?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No we still do because I am not about to let you off the hook," I told him sternly, "I want to go through what other girls go through. I want to be proposed to correctly this time," I gave him a glare, "I want to go through planning a wedding, go through the ceremony, go through the whole wedding reception, and then be spirited away on some kind of honeymoon,"

"You've really thought this out," He commented causing me to shrug.

"Yeah, but I don't have all the details planned out like some little shits," I scowl at the thought, "You and I are going to plan the wedding together,"

"I get to decide where we go on our honeymoon right?" He asked causing me to look at him in suspicion.

"So long as it doesn't mean I have to deal with you showing me off to a bunch of idiots, then yes," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm not going to do that," He said with a smirk, "After the honeymoon yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of a private island. Just you, me and a whole island to explore and fuck on,"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course you would think with your dick."

He chuckled and murmured, "I am a male after all. Plus, I want to see what it's like fucking in every place on an island with no one to bother us."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I swear with how you talk, I'll somehow end up pregnant before the honeymoon is over," He let out a hum causing me to groan, "You actually want that?"

"Perhaps, but after all this mess with Dumbledore," He said causing me to shrug, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to deal with me being hormonal and very prone to wanting to kill things," I say seriously, "My mother said that all Ashferd women tend to become influenced by the wolfen side of us. I will however be more influenced because of being able to transform into one," I pause as I struggled to remember something else she said, "She also said something, but I can't remember it,"

"We'll deal with that later," He said causing me to shrug and curl closer to him.

I then remembered my inheritance test and the fact I had a copy. I got up and headed over to my desk to find it. I did so and walked back over to him before handing it to him while saying, "Take a look at that."

He took it and read through it before giving me a raised eyebrow. He asked, "How can Artemis not know that you're her daughter? Or Loki for that matter?"

"My mother said that it was probably the killing curse messing with their memories," I murmur as I sat down, "Since gods and goddesses have to shed their memories and a majority of their power when they wish to experience mortal life, the killing curse must have forced their souls out in a way that damaged part of those memories,"

"I see," He looked intrigued by that, "So what does this mean for us?"

"When my mother and the other gods learn of me, they will most likely come after me," I crawl across the bed and wrap my arms around his neck, "It will not help when they figure out I remember my past life as well,"

"Why's that?" He asked as he tossed the sheet somewhere in the room.

"I seem to have made myself a very precious person to them," I then scowl lightly, "Zeus saw me as a threat and tried to marry me off to another god," He reached over and grabbed me, "I managed to get out of that situation, but only because I liked only girls. I have no doubt that he will try something this time because while I am no longer the daughter of a forbidden pair; I am stronger than many other demigods. I am my mothers first natural born daughter and will have inherited all the gifts I had before minus the ones I had from my father,"

"So in other words," He looked at me with a possessiveness that made me feel warm, "I'm going to have to fight for you?"

"No," I told him while pressing my lips to his, "I am yours and you are mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you or seperate us," I then grin sadistically, "If a certain goddess of love tries anything, I'll bring out some _presents_ I got from Anubis and Lady Sora,"

He chuckled deeply in his chest causing me to curl closer to him. He reached down and pulled my lips to his as he said, "That's my sadistic wolf."

I growled deeply in my chest as I reminded him, "Luffy is my king."

"I know, but your mine to love," He replied while bringing his lips to mine.

I let out a low moan as Tundra growled, "_Ours! Our mate! The goddess will die if she tries to take our mate! Ours!"_

I growled deeply in my chest and pushed Law away lightly as I say, "You are mine. You're my mate and no one elses."

He chuckled and nodded as we settled down to sleep. I curled into his side as I breathed in the ocean air and knew that everything was going to work out so long as I had my Nakama with me.

**End of Chapter. Tell me what you think! Oh and I'll add more memories as the story goes on, but for now what'd ya think?!**


	12. Ch11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

"Sometimes you just need to take a moment, It doesn't matter when or where, but you need to take that moment. In that moment, You can have angst, humour, happiness, sadness, death, life...just something! Take a moment and embrace those you have around you because it may not always be there...in the end everything ends in blood, bone, dirt, water, and ash..."-Kaileara to Law.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

I let out a low groan as sunlight streamed into the room. I felt more than heard my pillow chuckle and froze as memories from last night streamed into my head. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I open my eyes and found grey eyes staring down at me. I shift my body so that I'm laying on my stomach and kiss him. He pulled me close to him and the kiss became heated before we both withdrew. I gave him a cheshire smile before slowly sitting up. I began to stretch and was well aware of his eyes following every movement as I got up and headed to my bathroom. I took a shower and headed into my room as I dried off. I felt his arms around me as I began to look through my closet and heard him ask, "Why do you have to tease me in the morning?"

"Because," I look back at him, "It's fun and you tease me during the day,"

"How exactly do I do that?" He asked causing me to pause and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"All the touches," I murmur softly, "All the sadistic comments, being possessive, and just being yourself," I saw him smirk and roll my eyes, "Now go take a shower please, I need to get dressed,"

He sighed and pulled me into a searing kiss before heading into the bathroom. I sent Mipsy to get him a set of clothes before I began to get dressed. I decided to forgo my normal jacket and just wear a soft white t-shirt with torn edges. I chose a comfortable, but functional pair of ripped white jeans. I pulled on a pair of white boots with fur on them and smiled as I turned to see Law staring at me. I chuckle as I walk over to him and press a kiss to his cheek before turning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "Why are you wearing so much white?"

"I'm going for the frosty look today," I told him with a smirk, "I want to remind everyone that I'm a wolf,"

"I doubt anyone could forget, but is that why you're letting your hair stay in it's natural spiked shape?" He asked while tugging a piece.

"Why not?" I ask before turning to him, "Shall we head downstairs?"

"Let me pull on a shirt, don't want to let you become jealous when I'm being stared at," He teased causing me to roll my eyes.

He let go of me and pulled on his shirt before we began to head downstairs. He was wearing his old hoodie and his old hat making me ask, "Why the old hat?"

"What don't like it?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No I like it," I say while staring at the hat, "I still want to steal it from you. I'm just wondering why you're wearing it since you seem attached to the other one,"

"You like the hat," He said causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "So I'm going to wear it today," He then kissed my cheek, "I wanted to go with the old clothes today,"

"I like it," I say with a grin, "You look hotter in this then in the other outfit,"

"Oh? I have to say you look better in that one then you do in your usual one," He commented causing me to roll my eyes, "That jacket hides way too much of you,"

"I don't wanna have my chest stared at by perverted men," I defend before adding, "Plus that jacket was a gift from Isis,"

"I see," He murmured as we began to reach the large dining room.

Even from this distance, I could hear the chaos of having everyone in the same room. A slow smirk weaved it's way onto my face as I began to walk faster. Law chuckled and followed at an even pace as my body began to tremble. I threw the door open just as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo began to charge towards it. I stared at the charging boys as Law wrapped his arms around my waist and moved me so they wouldn't crash into me. The three skidded to a stop while Luffy exclaimed, "KAI!"

"Yo Pup," I greet him while aware of the stares I was receiving, "Where are you going?"

"To get you," Ace said with a slight glare directed towards Law, "Mipsy told us you woke up last night, but didn't want us to know,"

I gave them a sheepish smile, "Is it wrong for me to say that I wanted some peace? I love you guys, but I wanted to spend sometime with Law...alone."

I realize where their thoughts went as Ace began to flare up. Sabo stared at us and Luffy shouted, "Tra-guy you did-"

"No! You idiots get your minds out of the gutter!" I shout while my face heated up a little, "We didn't do anything, so stop acting like idiots,"

Seeing Ace still ready to do something stupid, I created a ball of frost and hurled it at him. It slammed into his chest and put out the fire as I glared at him. I ignored everything around us as we glared at each other. With some unspoken signal, we charge at each other. Law had let go after I threw the ball at Ace. I slammed a Haki covered fist into Ace sending him through an open window and followed him outside. I heard the footsteps of the others as Ace stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his lips. He growled, "Haki won't help you Kai. I won't accept him-"

"I don't care if you will or not Pyro head," I growl as the area around me became coated in frost, "Hate it all you want, but I love him and that won't change,"

With a roar, he charged at me like the dragon I see him as. I dodge his advance and sent an elbow into his back. We began to move faster and faster as we tossed each other about. A feral grin appeared on my face as I created a group of ice wolves before sending them at him. He destroyed the first three due to them being level ones. The next two however took longer because they were level threes. I made sure to create at least 2 of each one level up to level 5 with one and five having three each. In the time it took him to destroy them, I had already created my newest construct. I heard gasps as he rose from the ground like the dead and Ace stared at him in shock. Ace asked, "Kai? What the hell is that thing?"

"Ace meet my ice knight construct Galahad," I gesture to the tall knight that stood over my head, "Galahad welcome my friend,"

"What is your wish my lady?" The knight asked as he knelt before me causing me to scowl.

"First do not call me, my lady. I may have nobles blood in my veins, but I will not be collecting any of those titles," I told him with a growl, "And I want you to show my brother what you can do. It's a spar so don't try to kill him, but be wary since he is made of fire,"

"Like a dragon?" The knight asked causing me to nod.

I smirked as Ace shouted, "When the hell did you learn to make that?"

"Over my ten years in the chamber," I chuckle at the gob smacked look on his face, "Think of it as a tilt of a hat to Bah and his friendship to Merlin. I had to spend hours putting together my knowledge of the human body and my knowledge of construct magic. It took me a full year of work before I could summon him, but I did it," I then decided to piss Ace off, "It's actually partially thanks to Law that I managed to summon him,"

Ace's fires flared up and I snickered as he growled. Galahad stared at Ace with his glowing vermilion eyes before asking, "Is it wise to piss of this boy? If he is like a Dragon, he will be very dangerous when angered."

"It makes things more fun my dear knight," I told him with a grin, "Let's play with my brother,"

The knight stood and brought out his ice sword. Galahad was in the armour found often in his legends. The knight spoke, "Then have at thee."

He charged forward and Ace met him in a clash. Galahad was one of my upper level constructs with a power level of 9-12. I gave him a medium of 10.5 this time. I watched as the two clashed and made sure to make it exceedingly difficult for Ace. Galahad soon had Ace on the ground with his sword at his neck. I walked forward and looked down at my elder brother. I spoke softly, "Ace...I know it's scary that I'm falling in love and seem to be changing before your eyes, but please brother...stop fighting this. It's tearing me apart," He looked at me in shock as I look away from him, "Galahad."

"Yes my lady?" My knight asked causing me to sigh.

"Let him up, he has lost this fight and you have won," I told the knight, "Return to your home and await my next summoning though it may be a while,"

"As you wish my lady," Replied the knight as he melted away.

I began to walk away from Ace. I was well aware of the stares I received from both the downed Mera-Mera user and the crowd of pirates. I ignored it as I headed inside and made my way to the top of the castle. I walked to the edge of the ramparts and stared at the island as a whole. I stood there for a while until I heard footsteps. I scented the air and found that it was Ace. I spoke softly, "I didn't expect you to come up here."

"Kai," His voice was uncharacteristically soft, "Why didn't you tell me? Tell Sabo? Tell Luffy? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because," I didn't look at him as I spoke, "I wanted you to figure it out by yourself...and I'm still getting used to having people around that care," I look sullenly at the ocean, "Luffy...he somehow saw it during the last month or so before I was taken away..."

"Kai I'm sorry," I could feel the frustration emanating from him, "Kai look at me," When I didn't, I heard him sigh and walk over to me, "Kai...I know I've been a crappy brother, but please understand. I didn't want the image of the girl I knew changing...I wanted to keep you from having to suffer anymore...I-"

"Ace," I cut him off as I turn towards him with tears slowly falling from my eyes, "You know how I feel now...You know what I felt when I saw you with Maria," He stared at me in shock, "But I bit my tongue because I knew you loved her...I saw that she somehow made you happy...and I...and I can't regret letting you be with her because she somehow made you happy,"

He stared at me for a while before asking, "You felt this way?" I nodded softly, "I...I feel so blind..."

"To be fair," I felt like teasing him so I decided to, "You were stuck in your emo corner,"

"I did not have an emo corner," He defended himself.

"Oh yeah then why did you always sulk in a corner with a black cloud over your head?" I ask him causing him to pause, "And will all the idiotic questions about if you had a right to live. Ace everyone has a right to live, but it's up to them how they live their life. Blood doesn't matter because if it did I would be some delicate flower married to a psychopathic blonde,"

He glared at me before sighing and chuckling a little. I smile and shook my head lightly as he asked, "Do you forgive me for acting like a dick?"

"Yeah," I gave him a cheshire smile, "I need another heater around me," He snorted, "Just keep the accusations to yourself, but if you ever feel the need to threaten him about keeping me happy and all that good stuff you can do that," I felt like I had just signed Law's death warrant as Ace gained a gleam in his eyes, "But the threats have to be reasonable,"

"Damn you take all the fun out of it," He fake pouted causing me to shake my head in amusement.

"C'mon I wanna eat," I placed a hand on my stomach as it growled loudly, "And soon,"

He chuckled and we headed downstairs. Everyone was in the dining room which was more of a dining hall with how big the fucking thing was. I slid into my usual seat and was pleased to note Law was sitting next to me. I ignored the people around me as I took my seat and began to eat with considerably more manners than Luffy and Ace. Law looked at me and was about to say something when Tracy pipped up, "Kai?"

"Yes Knight?" I asked her while ignoring the looks at the nickname.

"Why the hell do you get to break windows when you told everyone we couldn't break anything?" She asked causing me to snort.

"I said you couldn't break the furniture and various pieces of art," I reminded her with a slight smirk, "I didn't say anything about the windows, but now that you said it. You can't break any windows or it'll be three hours of hell runs with poison,"

"Fates Damn it Tracy!" Susan shouted to the amusement of everyone, "Now we'll have to be even more careful,"

"Oh and Fea Childe," Luna looked at me causing me to smirk, "You can break anything you want. Just tell me if it's art so I can fix it okay?"

"Yes Wolf," She said with a smile, "The nargles tell me that this would be a great stress relief,"

"KAI!" Tracy whined pitifully, "Why does she get to break shit?"

"Because I like her more than you," I reply with a self satisfied smirk.

"Why?" Tracy whined as she stared at me with large eyes, "Am I not hot enough? Do I lack the cute factor? Why?!"

"Because she doesn't annoy me," I deadpan in a completely serious voice as my face smoothed out.

"I don't annoy you!" She shouted causing me to snort.

"You are annoying Tracy," I say with a shrug, "Just admit it, cry some, build a bridge, and get the fuck over it,"

"Kai! You're the annoying one," She shouted.

"No I'm actually able to act intelligent," I struggled to keep my face blank.

"I am not stupid!"

"Oh then why do you always dig yourself a deeper grave?"

"I do not!"

"You do,"

"Do not!"

"Do to,"

"Do not!"

"Do To!"

"DO NOT!"

"DOO TOOO!"

"DOOO NOOOT!"

"DOOOOO TOOO!"

"DOOOOOOO NOT!"

"Tracy you are hot,"

"No I'm not! You are!" I barely kept my face straight as she paused, "Wait what?"

Everyone began to laugh as Daphne said, "You just admitted that you think Kai's hotter than you."

Tracy's jaw dropped as she stared at me in shock. I gave her a cheshire smile as chuckle bubbled up in my throat, "Wow Tracy I never knew you thought that way."

"Kai she has tried to jump you multiple times over the last few years," Hannah pointed out with barely constrained glee, "I think she's finally admitted it,"

"But I'm not a vixen," I protested as Tracy stared at me in horror, "How can I be more beautiful than a vixen?"

"Oh you are Kai," Daphne purred while Tracy's eyes went wide, "I think I'll switch my rooms to yours,"

"I think that would be a marvelous idea," I turned to Law who stared at us in amusement, "Law do you mind? We can have a three-"

"NO!" Tracy roared and threw herself over the table and crashed into me, "Queen is mine! Not yours, but mine!"

I stared at her in open amusement as laughter began to shake my body. She stared down at me with shock as I laugh, "Y-you a-actually t-t-think I-i w-would d-do that?" I couldn't stop laughing, "Tracy you fool. Daphne is yours and yours alone," I then gave her a curious look, "I thought you would actually want a three way between the three of us," I let out a fake sigh of disappointment, "But alas it seems you don't want that," I gave a dramatic gasp, "I don't think I can go on! My dear Knight doesn't want to jump me anymore! Oh the horror! The pain!" I place a hand over my heart, "I think I might die from the heart break!"

I lay flat as Tracy stared at me in open horror. Daphne got up and walked over before pulling her off of me. Tracy began to stutter, "B-b-but..."

I shake my head in amusement as I got up and placed the chair back where it had been. I felt the eyes of the entire hall on my wizarding Nakama and I. I chuckle as Daphne said, "I think we went a little far with the teasing."

"Ah but Daphne," I fake whine, "It was all in good fun,"

"Yes, but I believe she's broken," Daphne said as she gestured to a gaping Tracy.

"Oh well," I sigh dramatically, "It looks like we'll have to look for a replacement. Perhaps the little ginger? I'm sure we can have some fun with her," I ignored the stairs, "She is a firecracker and would make a wonderful addition,"

"Maybe, but perhaps we could do a bit of an upgrade as well," Daphne suggested, "Perhaps give her a few piercings,"

"Oh and a tattoo or two," I add while we both ignore Tracy.

"Perhaps, but we should also see if her breasts will be bigger," Daphne nodded to herself, "Yeah she will need bigger breasts,"

"Oh I agree since bigger breasts would look better," I then hum, "Perhaps a bigger ass as well-"

"NO!" Tracy shouted causing Daphne and I to look at each other before we broke out laughing, "You were kidding?"

"Of course," I assure her, "We need someone to fuck around with,"

"Plus I happen to like my toy," Daphne to her before looking her up and down, "Though your ass could be a bit bigger,"

"Daphne I thought you wanted her breasts bigger," I couldn't miss the chance to tease.

"Yes, but you brought up a good point," Daphne mused with a light smile, "Her ass could be a bit bigger,"

I let out a hum before shaking my head, "Nah I was wrong. Her breasts need to be bigger-"

"Please tell me you're joking!" Tracy begged causing the two of us to laugh again.

"Yeah we're joking," I shook my head at her, "We would never do that,"

"Unless you pissed us off," Daphne reminded her causing me to chuckle.

"Then I whip out the various potions book and find something fitting," I add causing Tracy to pale, "Perhaps a gender change potion,"

"I could use a new addition to my toy," Daphne mused causing me to chuckle.

"Please stop," She begged with a red face.

"Fine, but only because you said please," Daphne said causing me to nod.

I turned back to my food before pausing and looking up. The entire hall stared at us in surprise causing me to chuckle. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"How are you guys so..." Nami trailed off.

"Close?" I supply causing her to nod, "Well they were my first friends," I shrug lightly, "And we've spent 12 years getting used to one another,"

"Yeah going through that hell," Draco added with a shudder, "Got some of us real close,"

"What do you mean by 'hell'?" Tsuki asked causing me to snicker.

"Kai's version of 'training'," Hermione used air quotes, "Involves many things that are considered wrong,"

I pout at her while muttering, "I still want my shark back."

"What shark?" Shachi asked causing me to giggle as the others shook their heads.

"Uncle gave me a nice shark toy to play with," I say with excitement, "It was so much fun to play with, but Mother took it away,"

"Someone please explain," Tsuki said while shuddering, "Why do I have a feeling this will show just how insane you are?"

I gave her a cheshire smile as Neville took over, "Kai's Mother, Uncle, Stepfather, and Half-brother joined us during our training."

"It was so they could train Kai in the ways of the Ashferd clan," Blaise added calmly.

"We thought that it would actually be in our favor, but Sadism seems to run in that family," I gave an innocent smile that caused many to shudder.

"Yup!" I say proudly, "Mother even told me that it's more intense in the females of our clan,"

I saw many shudder while sending Law pitying looks. I ignore it as Hermione took over, "We ended up being put through a maze of what we thought was death when Kai's turn for the maze came up. She ended up getting the worst of it and ended up in a pool of water with a live shark her uncle somehow got."

"Sharky was awesome!" I exclaim while pumping up my fist.

"The shark and Kai ended up having a showdown," Tracy shuddered at the memories, "The shark bit her and she retaliated,"

I gave everyone my sharp tooth, fang filled grin as I say, "I bit him right back!"

"She then proceeded to torture the poor sod," Neville shook his head in sympathy.

"But it was fun!" I tried to defend myself, "Why did mother have to take Sharky away?"

"Because the shark wouldn't have survived much longer," Hermione informed me, "And I still can't believe your brother wanted one,"

I shrug, "What can I say? Having at least 4 members of the Ashferd clan together spells doom for everyone involved."

"Understatement of the century," Blaise exclaimed while rubbing at his side, "I still can't believe you let that poisonous hell hound bite me!"

"It was in the name of training," I defend myself, "Besides you shouldn't have put laxatives in my coffee! Coffee is a sacred thing and is the only thing that prevents me from kill you all in the morning when you piss me off," I shrug lightly, "Other than sugar," I then shake my head, "It healed anyway so it's no big deal,"

"I still have the scar on my side," Blaise growled causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"And I should care why?" I ask him.

He glared at me causing me to smirk at him. He snorted and looked away after a few moments. I shook my head as he muttered, "Bitch."

"Cunt," I counter.

"Shit head," He countered.

"Transy,"

He was quiet for a few moments causing me to smile victoriously. Law gave me an amused smile as Luffy asked, "Is this what every morning is like?"

"Yup..." Fred trailed off, "Well unless Kai is kind of dead to the world. It's better for your health if you stay quiet,"

"Why?" Kid asked causing me to fix him with a smirk, "Why the hell are you smirking at me bitch?"

"No reason," I turn to my wizarding Nakama, "Let them find out," I then stood up and stretched, "Training is off for today, so enjoy yourselves," I then look at Luffy, "Gabe told you that I wanted to talk with you right?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"I'm going to be in the library so join me when you finish eating," I told him, "It's something serious,"

He nodded with a small frown, "I'll be up in a few minutes."

I gave him a nod and left the room. I headed into the library and grabbed a few books on medical things in the magical world as well as in the mundane. I placed them on one of the large tables before grabbing a few on runes. I took a few books on seals out and began to look through both as I tried to find a way to combine them. They should be able to mix together, but the problem lies in the how. Perhaps by reworking the sealing matrix, I can use the runes as stabilizing agents and maybe use them to add more power. It could work, but that would leave me in a bind to power them using both my magic and Haki at the same time while directing them into two or three diffrent area's instead of just flooding the thing with my energy. I looked up as a knock echoed through the room and Luffy walked in. I could feel his curiosity and said, "This isn't what I wanted to talk about, I just have these out for a few projects I want to start."

"Alright," He said before asking, "What's up Kai?"

"Luffy...You know how the whitebeard pirates have divisions right?" I ask him causing him to nod, "Well why don't we do something similar? I mean you don't have to do it in the same way, but it'll help out in the long run because people will want to join the crew now that you're pirate king-"

"Kai," He cut me off causing me to give him a sheepish look as I realized I was rambling, "You want to be a captain, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still want to be a part of the Strawhats," I sighed softly, "I...I know that it's not something I should be thinking about, but I...with Hermione and the others...Tsuki and the others...It feels right being in charge of them,"

Luffy was silent for a while causing me to wince. I knew that it would come as a surprise and I hadn't wanted to reveal it like this. I wanted to make it easier, but I couldn't. What if Luffy says no? I mean sure I would be fine, but what about the others? I don't want to lose friends, but I don't want to lose my little brother. Would he say yes? I hope so, but would it cause problems with everyone? I mean decisions like this took months, years even and even then there wasn't a guarantee that others would be happy about this. Maybe I should tell him I was kidding? No it would just make everything look bad. Damn it-My thought process was cut off by Luffy saying, "Alright."

My mind went blank for a moment before I asked, "What?"

Luffy let out a laugh before saying, "I said 'Alright'. I don't mind so long as you're still a member of my crew."

I stared at my brother for a few moments before launching myself at him. He caught me and I hugged him tightly while shouting, "THANK YOU!"

He laughed and we hugged for a few more moments before letting go. I gave him a radiant smile causing him to smile his usual grin. He said, "I'll do anything to make you happy Kai. You're my sister after all."

I smile and shook my head, "You always make me happy Luffy. You make everyone happy somehow."

He snickered before asking, "So what were you and Ace talking about?"

"Oh just how he was a crappy sibling and how I went through the same thing when he was with that bitch Maria," I shrug my shoulders, "I chose to be passive even if I was against it because she somehow made him happy,"

"Oh...is everything alright now?" Luffy asked causing me to nod, "Awesome! So Kai what were you doing if you and Tra-guy did-"

"Luffy," I groaned softly as I facepalm, "All we did is talk. I mean sure things got a little heated, but I stopped us before it could go too far," I then smirk, "I'm not Tsuki after all. I would never do that shit when you guys could walk in at any moment. I mean sure I could lock the door, but you guys would have busted it down or something,"

He snickered, "Yeah. Law must have been unhappy."

"Yup," I say popping the 'P', "But his Ego could take a bit of a nose dive. He after all has a bigger Ego than anyone, so it has to be taken down a few pegs,"

Luffy let out a laugh just as the door opened. Law walked in and we looked at him before bursting out laughing. Luffy sobered up and said, "I'm going to find Sanji and get some more food. Tra-guy try not to touch my sister!"

I watched as Luffy left and shook my head as Law stared after him. I chuckle softly before saying, "Don't pay any attention to Luffy. We were just talking."

"I see," His eyes narrowed in thought causing me to smirk, "What are you doing?"

Seeing him point to the books, I gave a grin and replied, "New projects."

He walked over to the books and looked them over before looking at me, "Medical for both Magical and Mundane as well as Seals?"

"And runes," I add as I walked over, "I want to combine the seals and runes because in theory they should work together," I then gesture to the medical books, "I also want to see if I can combine multiple techniques. Plus, I want to see what adding certain runes and seals into the process will do,"

"Interesting," He commented before looking at me with a smirk, "I'm helping,"

"I knew you would," I smirk at him before turning to the runes and seals, "Let's get started,"

"Anything in particular you want to combine?" He asked as he took one medical book from both the mundane pile and the magical pile.

"Not sure about Medical," I murmur as I look through the seals, "I want to see what I can do with sealing scrolls. I want to see if I can mix a few runes and seals together without blowing up. They both use energy, so it should actually work out,"

"I see," He murmured as we both fell quiet.

We easily fell into the familiar pattern that came with researching certain subjects. Neither of us spoke, but it wasn't needed. When I heard my stomach rumble, I asked Mipsy to bring us food in here. Law was focused on the books he had, so he didn't notice the arrival of the house elf until she came back with food. I chuckle at the surprise on his face and say, "It's time for lunch. Let's take a break for now since this research isn't as important as the time on Kiri."

He snorted at that and placed the books down, "Of course not since everyone isn't about to die."

"Don't jinx it," I hiss at him as I took a seat at the table, "I would rather not have to deal with another crisis,"

He snorted, "I'm not trying to. It's not like you to be so..."

"Superstitious?" I supply causing him to nod, "Well now that we're in this world, I don't want magic to fuck me over again," I then growl at myself, "Damn it now I've jinxed myself for when school comes around,"

He looked amused at that and asked, "Oh why?"

"Dumbledore," I said simply.

"Dumbledore?" He asked in slight confusion, "What about him?"

"He'll probably come up with some scheme to kill me," I say with a shrug, "He always does," I then sigh, "I have to be careful this year with that tournament that I heard him and that greasy haired bastard talking about,"

"What tournament?" He asked about with narrowed eyes.

"I think it might be the Triwizard Tournament," I tried to think of any others, but came up blank, "It probably is, but that doesn't make sense,"

"Why not?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"The tournament was banned because of the massive amounts of deaths," I snort at the reason, "In one tournament, every one of the three champions died," I then remember another fact, "If I remember correctly, the tournament usually uses the elements that correspond with the schools to decide on the tasks,"

"What are the elements?" He asked with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Fire, water, and Earth...though with the location of the Beauxbatons academy it could also be air," I tried to remember, "Durmstrangs usually arrived by water. Beauxbatons has mostly arrived by air, but if I remember correctly there was one year they arrived through a portal made of trees. The spirits said that the headmistress of that time was a very promising Magician by the name of Kyo," I shook my head, "Hogwarts usually represented fire due to the guardian of the school being a phoenix,"

"Guardian of the school?" Law looked at me with surprise.

"Fawkes has been around since the stones were first laid down," I smile sadly at the memory of my phoenix friend, "He was a great friend to Bah and was convinced to guard the school. I believe he has a second form, but it is locked due to his forced bond with Dumbledore,"

"If this phoenix is what you say, then why hasn't he broken free?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Dumbledore used a very dark ritual to bind Fawkes to him...I think I may be able to break it, but it will take time and a shit load of magic to work," I sighed deeply, "I just hope I can free him,"

"You seem attached to him," Law murmured causing me to nod.

"He's the one that told me of Dumbledore's actions and those of Riddles," I bit my lip, "He has always been there for me," My fingers curled around my right arm, "He saved me from a basilisk in my second year after I foolishly ventured into the chamber of secrets without a teacher to help me," I felt a bitter laugh bubble up, "He did so much to help me. He sent me books, food, and even a few presents. I never understood why he showed me such kindness, but now I know that it's because I'm the heir to three houses of Hogwarts,"

I didn't realize tears were falling from my eyes until I felt Law's fingers wipe them away. I look at him as sadness curled around my heart. He wrapped me in a hug and pulled me as close as possible. I curl into him as he murmured, "We'll help him Leara-ya. We'll help him."

I nod as I tried to regain control of myself. When I did, I didn't remove myself from Law's embrace. I felt too comfortable to move and I knew he could tell. Five minutes later, he picked me up and made his way to my room. I used my magic to gather the books and put them in their proper place as he walked out of the door. I kept my arms wrapped around him until he shut the door to my room and went to my bed. I lept from his arms and curled up in the middle of the bed causing him to chuckle. I look at him and gave him puppy dog eyes,"Join me."

He shook his head and slipped onto the bed next to me. I curled up against him and wished Bepo was there because I wanted to be wrapped in warmth. I heard Law chuckle before he teased, "Should I get Bepo?"

I gave him a short glare before snorting, "I'll send a clone."

He chuckled and I did just as I said I would. Bepo came upstairs a few moments later and I jumped on him. He smiled and held me close as he walked over to the bed and laid down. I curled up between the two as Bepo murmured, "I missed you Kai."

"I missed you too Bepo," I look at both with a grin, "I missed both of you,"

He smiled and hugged me close causing Law to chuckle. We often laid on the deck of the sub together when nothing was going on. It felt amazing to have such a familiar feeling and I can't wait to be doing it more often. I curled close and closed my eyes to settle in for a nap.

**End of Chapter. I just had to add Bepo because you can't not add the cute polar bear into the story! Tell me what you think! Was it funny or what? I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you guys enjoyed it, so see you later! OH! Tell me if you want me to start adding Omakes and all that. I will be starting up the sequel to Silver Full Moon soon and it will be just before Sabaody unless the votes change. I am fine with it either way! SO SEE YA LATER!**


	13. Ch12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

"I love waiting weeks on end before I spend a night with my lover. The sex is always better and even more mind blowing. People don't realize that often, but when they do they can't help, but want to wait,"-My best friend to me.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

I leaned against the wall as I watch Hannah painstakingly heal a small bird with a broken wing. She was focused and I could tell she was getting tired, but to my happiness she pushed past it. I had started her on this a week ago and since then I've been too busy to spend time with Law. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I couldn't do shit because I've been working with Hannah, teaching Luna about being a wolf as well as a Wanderer, and just general things that came up. We haven't had the chance to spend enough time to kiss let alone fuck. I mean sure I would be pissed off if I didn't fall asleep five minutes after I took a shower at the end of the day because of how tired I was. I could tell Law was up to something, but at the moment I could careless. The first week everyone had been here I was too busy helping them get a grasp of the world around them and catching up. Now the second week has come, I'm doing multiple things everyday that range from sparring with my brothers, teaching Hannah, giving my new crew members a work out, working on my project, spending some quality time with my cub, trying to spend time with my adoptive parents, teasing Kid at lunch, and preparing for the school year. I still had a shit load of paperwork I had to do after I finished up here with Hannah. I mean yeah it comes with being the heir to so many clans and I have been investing in certain things. I at least only need to send one last bit to Rookfang to secure my Nakama and I a box near the top of the stadium that would only allow for the sound of the match itself to be heard. I also forked up a lot of galleons to make it so we could see everything that was going on through a few screens. The goblins were amazing at doing stuff like this and I was incredibly thankful to my bloodthirst friends. I took a deep breath as Hannah finally stopped. I walked over and checked over the bird and was pleased to note she had healed most of the serious damage. I gave a hum as I healed the bird the rest of the way and said, "You did well. You managed to heal most of the serious damage while missing a few spots."

"Damn," She cursed softly as she panted, "I thought I had it this time,"

"Hannah you've only been working at this for a few days," I reminded her with a smile, "You did a great job. It's a beginners mistake for newbies when it comes to animals if they're used to working with humans. Humans are complex yes, but animals are as well. The wings of a bird a very complex for beginners, but I know you can do it,"

"Thanks Kai," She gave me a sheepish look, "I...guess I need to relax a little,"

"Yup, so go and see Susan," I say while leading her to the door of the infirmary, "She's been missing you, so go,"

"I'm going, I'm going," She giggled before asking me, "What about you and Law?"

"It'll work out," I tell her before holding up the bird, "I gotta return this lady to the forest,"

"See ya," She waved goodbye and headed off.

I shook my head and walked out of the castle before heading to the forest. The bird was calm in my hands and I spoke softly, "You should be more careful. Hawks are native to this area and will usually scoop a bluebird like you up."

"I know, but I really wanted to fly high in the clouds," The bird replied causing me to chuckle as I reach the forest and began to jump towards where I found her.

"Next time I go flying, I'll come by and we'll fly together if you want," I told her causing her to nod as I placed her in a tree, "See ya,"

"See ya!" She trilled after me as I took off.

I wave behind me and ran towards the castle. I decide to take a slight detour and walked through the city. Some of the pirates had decided to open up shop here, A few actual merchants sat here and there as well as a bank was being built by the goblins. I waved to a few before I headed to the castle. I easily reached it in five minutes and headed to my study. It was actually close to my room, but far enough away that I could walk through the halls and look at a few pieces of art. I opened the bloodwood door and closed it behind me as I stepped inside the warm room. A fire roared continuously in the fireplace while a large bay window sat on the opposite side and gave me a good view of the ocean. The room was decorated in warm reds and blues with a few spots of green and orange. The walls were covered in portraits, maps or weapons if they didn't have a cabinet, bookcase, or chest in the way. The study was medium sized and slightly rounded, but gave off a homely feel that reminded me of Hestia. A warm red with gold design rug sat before the fire place with a two comfy oak wood chairs sitting in front of it. The oak was stained a warm brown with a feathered backrest and seat. They were large with clawed feet and arm rests with small wolf heads on them. A table sat in between the chairs so I could set either a book or a glass of alcohol on it. My desk sat near the window with a high backed plush chair that allowed me to spin around so I could look out the window when I wished. My desk was made of elder tree wood and was stained as black as night with a few forest scenes etched into the wood. It had a big drawer on top with four on either side so I could store a lot in it. I lazily walked over to my chair while greeting the portrait, "Hello everyone."

I had chosen a portrait of my birth mother and father, my birth grandparents, a few nymphs, and a few portraits of animals. Each could move and speak since they were magical. My birth mother, Lily spoke, "Hello Kaileara. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, I just hope I can get this paperwork done," I glared at the large stacks that sat on my desk, "I swear it's trying to kill me even when I use clones,"

I rolled my eyes as they chuckle and took a seat at my desk. I created two clones and each began to attack one of the four large stacks while I took another one. My birth Grandfather, Charles spoke up, "It gets easier as the years grow on. You'll get so used to it that you finish this much in an hour because you know where to look."

I shook my head as I looked over the first paper and snort, "Honestly these idgits in charge of the ministry really should stop being so pompous."

"What are they demanding now?" My birth father, James asked.

"They're demanding that I allow them to send some Auror's here so they can make sure I don't have anything dark," I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Magic isn't dark since it's all about intent," My birth grandmother, Dorea commented, "Everyone should know that,"

"Ah, but bigots with their pants too high seem to think they need so many regulations," I reminded her, "It doesn't bother me all that much since they can't do shit without a chance at losing their status's and money,"

Chuckles sounded through the room, James spoke up, "I have to say that I'm glad you have Lily's mind."

I snort softly as Lily chuckled, "Da," I had started calling him that, "It's not only Ma's mind that I have, but my mate's constant help as well."

"You are quite a pair," Charles commented with a shake of his head, "You have a sadistic streak that he amplifies with his own that you gained from both your Ashferd and Black heritage as well as your Slytherin heritage,"

"Don't forget the bloodlust," Dorea reminded him.

"Or the prankster," James added helpfully causing me to roll my eyes as I worked through my first stack.

"Or her prodigal Potions and Defense accomplishments," Lily added causing me to shake my head.

They continued to add things and I just drowned it out as I came upon a new letter. Hm it's from the Wizarding Examinations Authority. What could they possibly want with me? I shook off my surprise and open the letter. Reading through it, I smirk and let out a bark-like laugh drawing the attention of my portraits. Lily spoke up, "What's up Kai?"

"The Wizarding Examinations Authority wishes to send a representative to the castle," I told them with glee, "I can test in any subjects I want for both N.E. and O. ,"

"Really?" James whistled with pride, "That doesn't usually happen!"

"Are you going to do it?" Lily asked causing me to nod.

"For Potions, Defense, and History," I told them as I summoned a sheet of paper and some ink, "I want to get rid of those classes...I'll keep care for now since I actually like Hagrid,"

"Why only those three?" Charles asked causing me to smirk.

"Because Dumbledore usually has some idiot as the defense, Snape sucks as a teacher, and we don't learn much in History since Binns puts us asleep," I murmur while drafting my letter, "I want to use that time to actually plan ahead and train more,"

"It's a good idea," Lily murmured causing me to nod, "It will be nice to see Dumbledore brought down. I wish we had seen it while we were alive,"

I sigh softly and shrug as I finish the letter, "Things happen and he is a great actor, but," I gave a cheshire smirk, "So am I. I wonder what the old man will do when he realizes just how bad of an idea it was to take me from my home. With the world slowly changing, I can tell that things are going to heat up. The World Government will most likely try to take over."

"It will be interesting," Charles murmured since I had told them tales of my journey, "It seems that in the end the public will fear you as well as respect you for being a pirate,"

"I care not what the public thinks," I smile as Hedwig appeared, "Hey girl. Ready to deliver this letter for me?"

"Of course I am," She rolled her eyes, "Where is it going?"

"Wizarding Examinations Authority," I told her and opened the window before watching her fly off.

"She's a unique owl," Lily murmured causing me to chuckle.

"That she is," I turn back to my paperwork and continue to work through it, "I think she's been blessed by Lady Athena,"

"Really?" James asked causing me to nod.

"Owls usually are blessed by lady Hecate when they become post owls," I informed them as I read over a list of things Rookfang needed to know, "Lady Athena however blesses a few to have nigh immortal lives. She usually chooses Snowy Owls since they are the most intelligent along with Eagle Owls,"

I finished my stack of papers as we spoke of random things. I began to work on the last one while splitting it with my clones. We worked quickly and finished it all. I sighed in relief as I lean back against my chair while rubbing my right hand. I got up and walked over to the door while saying goodbye to the portraits. I headed straight to my room and sat down at my desk before beginning to work on my seals. I was happy to say I wasn't tired though I didn't go down for dinner. I had Mipsy bring some up and ate it before I turned back to my seals. After an hour more, I decided to draw something. I just started to doodle when I heard the door open. I sensed that it was Law, so I ignored it for now as I drew the shape of a tiger. I was just beginning to add in details when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt a shock go through me as I turned my head slightly to see his lust filled grey eyes. He spoke softly as I stood up and turned towards him, "Kaileara-ya," I shivered at the tone as he reached up and ran the fingers of his right hand over the mark on my left cheek, "You have been way too busy."

I chuckle as I gave him a smirk, "Maybe, but I had to do stuff. You now know what I always went through when you were busy doing captain duties."

He pressed his lips to mine and backed me into my desk. I let out a low moan as he trapped me against it. I sent a locking charm at the door as he ran his hands over my sides and I got up on the desk to make it easier on both of us. He pulled away so we could breath while making me whine. He chuckled and ran his fingers over the marks on my arms while murmuring, "Maybe, but I don't like being ignored."

"Attention whore," I told him causing him to glare at me.

He pressed his lips to mine once more causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He easily carried me over to the bed and kicked off his shoes as he set me on the bed. We broke away for breath and I removed my own while he began to unzip my jacket. I chuckled as I threw it off and gave him a smirk as he stared at my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and I never wore a bra. I usually chose to wear chest wraps since they made fighting easier on me. I chuckle and tug at his jacket causing him to throw it off in the direction of mine. He pressed his lips against mine once more and I giggle softly as I tugged at his shirt. He growled softly at me causing me to feel a bit surprised since he never showed any animal-like traits. Tundra pipped up, "_Our bond has an influence on him and from what I heard being an Ashferd does as well. Our very presence brings out the animal inside of people."_

I filed the information away as I felt air touch my bare chest. I stare at Law in surprise as he tossed the wraps away only to let out a moan as he attacked my chest. A feverish feeling built up inside of me as I began to tug at his jeans. He chuckled and murmured, "Eager?"

I glared at him and hissed, "You started it. Strip!"

He pinned me to the bed and hissed, "You deserve a punishment for that."

I reversed our position and growl, "You need to stop acting like a fucking ass so we can get to the fun part. We'll tease each other later."

He easily agreed and soon both of us were naked. My magic seemed to surround us as we spent the night happily blowing each others minds repeatedly.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I let out a groan as sunlight filled the room and cuddled closer to Law. My body ached pleasantly from our actions of last night and I had to say that it was worth the wait. I open my eyes and look to see Law still asleep. His face was peaceful and the shadows under his eyes had lessened greatly. I turn my attention to his raven hair and reached out to tug at the scarcely seen spikes. His hair was soft and silky even though it looked like it should be coarse and sharp. I smile before turning my attention to his Tattoos. I noticed a new one and ran my fingers over it. It looked like a black wolf with yellow markings curled around a my Frost wolf form. The tattoo rested just under the heart tattoo he had on his chest. I moved down slightly and bent my head down to press my lips against it. I ran my tongue along the lines as I did with all his tattoos. I felt him shift and groan, "Leara-ya?"

I raise my head and look up at him sheepishly, "Sorry Law. I just noticed your new tattoo."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press himself against my stomach and shivered causing him to chuckle. I gazed at at him as He murmured, "It's you and I. I got it while we waited for the portal here to open."

I look down at the tattoo and decide to finish tracing it. He watched me with amusement and lust as I did this. I ignored it and smiled when I finished. He pulled me up to his mouth and pressed his lips to mine as he began the same dance as last night. When we stop, I pant lightly as I lay lazily against him. I murmur, "I don't want to leave. Can't I just send a message saying that I don't want to do anything today?"

He chuckled as he curled around me, "You could, but it would make them suspicious."

"So?" I whine, "I wanna spend the day with you and this bed,"

"Hm," He hummed at my comment before chuckling, "We can, but I need to give Bepo a list of what I need my crew to do,"

I blink before smirking, "I'll send a clone to get him."

I did it and made sure the clone went as a wolf instead of a human because she didn't have any clothes. The sad thing about clones is that they mirror you exactly the moment they get created. I shook my head as I unlocked the door and Bepo walked in. He paused and I felt no shame as laid without a blanket on. It was Bepo after all and he's seen me a thousand times already. Bepo ignored the scent of the room and asked, "Yes Captain?"

"Inform the crew that they need to make any repairs not done on the sub," Law ordered causing Bepo to nod, "Also I want Shachi and Penguin to clean the mess in the galley," Bepo snickered causing me to wonder how bad it was, "I also want you to inform everyone that Kaileara-ya and I aren't to be disturbed today,"

Bepo looked at us nervously causing me to stand up and walk over to him. I spoke softly as I hug the bear, "Don't worry Bepo. Everything's going to be just fine. You can come up here later if you want."

He nodded and left the room. Law's arms wound themselves around my waist as the door closed. I leaned against him for a while before I push him away and head towards the bathroom. I was very aware of his eyes staring at my ass as I walked and smirked at the very thought. I turned on the shower and was glad that the runes made it so the water would be the right temperature for the occupant. I jumped in and began to clean myself before leaning against the wall. I heard him walk into the bathroom just as I decided to get out. I smiled at his stare as he murmured, "I thought you wanted me to join you."

"I did, but I got tired of waiting," I reply before pressing a kiss onto his cheek, "Hurry up so we can spend some more time together,"

I moved towards the door as he grabbed me and spun me around to kiss me. I kissed him back before he let go and headed to the shower. I snorted in amusement before I headed into my room. I dried off and got dressed before I decided to open up the windows while lighting a few candles. The scent of the lavender and honeysuckle candles meshed well with the scent of the ocean. The overpowering scent of lust in the room slowly left while I took out my sketch book. I walked out onto the balcony and curled up in one of the wicker chairs. I began to sketch the island as I saw it and barely heard Law as he walked outside. He walked to the edge of the balcony causing me to turn to a blank page. I stared at him before I began to draw the scene. His face was peaceful as he breathed in the scent of the sea and stared out at the island. I smile softly as I finished before I placed my sketch book on the chair. I got up and walked over to him where I wrapped an arm around his waist as I stared out at the island. He spoke softly, "The view is amazing. I can see why you chose this room."

"That it is," I agree while staring out at the island, "The island holds so many things and with the worlds becoming one," I felt a grin work it's way onto my face, "I want this to be everyones home...the one place they can come back to without fear...where everyone can have families in a safe place..." He snorted at that, "Yeah I know pirates aren't exactly safe, but I meant safe from the marines,"

He hummed lightly as I unwrapped my arm so I could get onto the railing. I ran my fingers over the smooth stone as I supported myself. Law wrapped his arms around me as we looked around the island. He spoke softly, "Maybe we can make it so this is neutral territory much like with the mages."

I gave a hum as I thought about that, "It's a good idea and it would mean that you could spend time with your siblings without having to deal with all those rules."

He chuckled as he muttered, "You would probably spend more time with my sister then you would with me."

"What can I say?" I ask him with a smirk, "She's hot and awesome. She's easy to talk to,"

"And I'm not?" He asked causing me to grin.

"Not about some topics," I remember some of our meetings and smile at the memory, "I'm glad I got to meet her without having to deal with too many marines,"

"The place was swarming with them," He reminded me causing me to roll my eyes, "The only reason they didn't attack was because you were with me,"

I shrug and snort, "I meant the ones that tried to shoot me. I really can't bring myself to care too much...Luffy and the others will need to be told...I'll end up having to use my family name and a whole buncha other shit to get the World Government to realize it would be a bad idea to piss us off. I'll need to get in touch with the Council of Mages as well."

He chuckled and pulled me closer while Mipsy arrived with food for the both of us. We sat down at the table she set up and ate our breakfast. I relished in the moments of quiet I had, but I knew it couldn't last. I was right as I heard a loud crack coming from the harbour. I sigh as I stood up and walked over to the railing. I spotted the ship that sat innocently in the water and snorted in amusement. I turned to Law who now stood behind me. He looked at the harbour and asked, "Who here?"

"I assume you remember Veral?" I ask him causing him to nod, "Well a ship just arrived. Shall we go and greet them?"

He chuckled and nodded while wrapping his arms around me. I created a cloud under us and floated us over to the harbour. Luffy and the others were already there when we arrived. I gave a nod to everyone as we landed and walked to the front of the group. I felt my magic slowly begin to surround me as I noticed a few people and animals. Luffy spoke up, "Kai? Who is that?"

"They are some of the mages from Veral," I answer with a smirk, "I can't wait to see how this work out,"

The ship slowly docked and a gang plank was lowered. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me as I walked forward. My magic became visible as it created a life-like dragon standing behind me with a wolf. I watched as the first mage walked off and felt a feral smirk appear on my face at the sight of Master Valkyrie. She walked with Cain and paused as she got off the ship. We stood across from each other as her magic rose as well. I could feel the surprise of those around me as he magic created wings on her back. She looked at me with a smirk as her 9'10 height easily dwarfed my 5'5. Her pale black hair shone brightly as the light of the sun reflecting on the short locks. Her pale green eyes glittered as she looked me over. She spoke with her arms crossed over her chest as Cain sat at her side, "So Brat. You haven't grown at all."

My eyes narrowed and I hiss, "Shut it old woman. At least I'm not starting to sag."

I heard a few choked gasps and ignore it as she snorted, "No manners whatsoever."

"You never did get that through my thick skull," I grin at her as Yukina and Kiyo came to my side, "Whatcha doin here, Master? I thought you of all people would still be on Veral,"

"Mission from the council," She replied as she took out a scroll, "We needed to find you, set up a new outpost somewhere, and set up shop with the local government,"

"So the usual?" I ask causing her to nod, "Why are the looking for me now? I shouldn't have reached a new rank just yet,"

"Your little disappearing act combined with your use of the time displacement field have caught their attention," She shook her head in amusement, "Can't you stop getting in trouble brat?"

"Nope," I rely with a large 'D' grin, "I'm an Ashferd and a D. We always get into trouble and are more than a little insane," I giggle softly, "So am I in trouble?"

"Not really," She replied causing Kiyo to snort.

"Seriously?" Someone from the ship asked causing me to scowl at seeing that it was Jessica Rosa, "She bent time to her will, she took control of the sea, and broke the lines between the worlds! How in the name of the fates is she not in trouble,"

I glare at her while saying, "I didn't break the fucking Lines Rosa. It was my Nakama," I then turn to master Valkyrie, "So what do they want?"

"Pendant," She held out her hand causing me to reach into my pocket space and toss the desired object to her, "_Covuiru Nomarus Dico Nomico sirus micra shivika!"_ The pendant glowed brightly before dying down as she tossed it to me, "Congratulations Brat. You once again broke the record,"

"Which one?" I murmur as I held the pendant in my hand.

"The one for becoming the youngest member of the council," She deadpanned causing me to freeze.

"WHAT?!" I shriek as I stared at her.

She gave me an amused stare, "You now are a member of the council. It's about time since you keep taking all the rules, tearing them to pieces, making them into statues and tossing them into the fucking ocean."

"Mother fucking bitch!" I curse and proceed to curse using all the languages I knew which was quite a lot.

"What's the problem?" Luffy asked causing me to stop and stare at him before twitching.

"I now have to do more paperwork!" I shout as anime tears ran down my eyes, "Why are the fates so cruel to me? I can't go drinking as much now!"

"Oh hush up brat," Master Valkyrie told me, "You don't have to do more paperwork,"

"Really?" I asked with stars shining in my eyes.

"Nope, but you have to manage the new guild of mages," She said causing me to scream in frustration.

"Fuck that," I growl after a few minutes of mindless cursing and all around showing off a side of me that caused many to back away, "The council can go fuck themselves. I ain't doing it,"

"You do realize that you don't have much of a choice right?" She told me causing me to smirk, "Why do I have a feeling you're about to fuck everyone over?"

I gave a chuckle as I purr, "Oh I'm only fucking over the council. You see they can't really force me to do that since I have the spirit of Bahamut," Many mages pale at that, "I have the black scythe of judgment as a weapon," More pale faces, "I can destroy an island with ease," Some people faint, "And I only bow down to Luffy," I gave him a wink, "So the council can't do a fucking thing to me unless they want certain information made public."

"You didn't-" Master Valkyrie cut herself off at seeing my self satisfied smirk, "How did you..."

"Gather blackmail on the entire council, have a way to strong arm them into submission, and pretty much ruin their chances of ever controlling me?" I supply causing her to nod, "Master I'm me and I can do that. I've always been doing the impossible so why not do it again," I then smirk a feral smirk, "I'm a master at gathering blackmail, I can turn anything they use against me back onto them, I don't have the limits of normal mages, I don't listen to the council because I see Luffy as my king, and I'm too fucking good at my job for them to complain," I gave a chuckle, "So they can't do shit or they'll end up in a hole so deep, dark, and scary that it makes my 'Happy Place' seem like paradise,"

I felt like laughing as Master Valkyrie buried her face in her hands as most curse loudly. I giggle as she groaned, "Damn it. You've gotten better."

"I have to in order to stand tall Master," I told her with a grin, "Can't change that about me," I then gave her an amused smile, "So shall we go and get you all set up in town? The castle is off limits because its my Nakama's and I's home,"

She nodded as Luffy spoke up, "I like this idea!"

I grin as many facepalm. Oh how much fun this will be! I can already tell that I'm going to be enjoying myself.

**Well that's the newest chapter. Tell me what you think and I'm almost ready to close the poll, so vote if you haven't. I'm giving it two days! See You later guys! **

**Omake:**

**Yes:  
NO:**

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 55 of you! Or 39 of you if you favorited it!**


	14. Ch13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Please Review guys. **

**The poll has finished. The deadline was set for two days and now I have the results for when I will begin the story...though I may choose to follow a diffrent path after I finish this sequel. The sequel of Silver Full Moon shall start...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Right before Sabaody! I will be working on it after I finish this wonderful story. And Today is my Birthday! January 10th!**

Angel: Thank you for the review and I will add it to the poll

* * *

"Sometimes we have to deal with shit popping up, I personally hate it when it's so random because I can't prepare for it,"-Kaileara to Law.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

I sat lazily at my desk with a glass of greek summer wine in hand as I finished my paperwork. The goblins had finished the private box and now I only needed to write the last letter to my Nakama's families to assure them that everything is fine. I will also be informing them of the Quidditch world cup and the fact we will be appearing there. I felt a lazy smirk appear on my face as I sipped my wine with a feeling of contentedness. The trading between my island and the areas of the world had gained me both gold and prestige as well as more materials to play around with. Hannah was settling into her studies well and was actually to the point where I could safely leave her to heal some of the low level wounds. I laid my hand on my fist as I heard the tapping of something against the glass. I turn my head slightly as I finished penning my letter and found to my delight a hogwarts owl. I gave a small laugh before using my magic to open the window. The owl swooped in and landed on my desk carefully. I used my magic to take the letter off of the barn owl before murmuring, "Will you allow me to check you over? The flight couldn't have been easy on you."

The owl hooted, "Finally someone that respects the messengers of our lady."

"I happen to like owls and I've met Athena before," I muse causing the owl to stare at me in shock, "I rather like her though her children..." I trail off with a grimace, "Could use a lot of work in the manners department,"

"How do you know my lady?" The owl asked as he hopped over to me, "Why have you never show such knowledge before?"

"I am diffrent now as are those that I call Nakama," I gave the owl a kind smile as I looked him over, "Your lady had become a dear friend of mine once upon a time. She and I used to speak of many things..." I felt a fond smile cover the kind one as I remember the blonde with stormy grey eyes, "I saw her a member of my family and I do so miss our talks," I then thought of something, "Can I ask something of you?"

"What is it that you wish?" the owl asked in suspicion.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving her a message from me," I murmur softly with hope in my heart, "I only wish to tell her of my remembrance and wish to meet once more,"

The owl sighed softly and shook his head, "I am sorry, but I cannot. Only those blessed by the council of the 12 can enter that domain."

"I see," I sigh heavily and shook my head, "You are all healthy," I ran my fingers down his head causing him to hoot in surprise as energy filled him, "Consider it a blessing for your journey. Go swiftly and may your lady watch over you as the moon rises above the land,"

The owl nodded, "And to you child of the moonlands."

I watch as the owl took off and stared after it for a few moments. I sighed softly before turning to my newest letter and scanning it for anything. I quickly destroyed the portkey, loyalty, and command magics the letter held before I opened it. I closed the window behind me as I look over the list and felt slightly puzzled over the addition of some very...interesting items. A dress as well as a new uniform? Perhaps my suggestion to professor Minnie during one of our many talks over the course of my detentions passed through? Interesting.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

"I'm telling you that I saw it!" Screeched a man causing those around him to chuckle.

"You always say you see things," One of his companions rebuttled.

"I swear that I saw the Black Wolf of the Frost!" The man from before shouted causing me to snort.

I smirk slightly under a scarf that hid my face from view. I had begun to run on the english country side during the night when I wished to get away from my Nakama and Law's Ego. I had quickly gained the name the men spoke of due to my black fur. No one had gotten close enough to see the grey markings in my fur, but I doubt they ever would get the chance to speak of it if they had. Frost trailed around me because I let myself become immersed in the run while allowing Tundra to control where we went. I passed the conversation and sent a subtle pantsing spell towards the trio causing their drawers to drop. I snicker lightly as Kiyo snorted, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yup," I told her as I walked towards the bank, "Any idea why Rookfang wants to see me? In Diagon no less?"

"No, but it can't be good," She muttered causing me to nod as I walked up the stairs.

I was drawn into the memory of this morning when his owl had arrived just after Law and I had finished getting dressed...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I pulled on my jacket and was about to speak when an owl flew in. The owl was a great black beast of unknown breed that belong to my favorite Goblin. I frowned at the beast and walked over to where he had settled hiss 6 foot form on the back of my chair. I took the letter from his grip as I ask, "What are you doing here Thirll? I thought Rookfang wouldn't be speaking with me until next month."_

_The owl looked at me with his odd red eyes and hooted, "My master looked very concerned when he sent this. I suggest you look at it quickly."_

_I nod as I gave the owl energy and watched as he flew off. Law walked behind me as I opened the letter and read it aloud:_

_Dear Kaileara,  
_

_I wish to inform you of something that was brought to my concern. I trust Thirll to bring you this letter, but I cannot disclose the reason for our meeting. I ask that you come to see me today as quickly as possible. I do not know how it is possible, but you must come quickly. I will be at the Diagon alley branch._

_Sincerely,  
Rookfang manager of the Ashferd vaults_

_I stared at the letter in my hands before sighing. This can't be good._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

And now, I'm walking into the bank in Diagon alley. I went to the first open teller and brought down my scarf before murmuring in gobbledeegook as he finished his current task, "Mr. Goblin I request that you bring me to lord Rookfang. He has asked to see me."

The goblin stared down at me causing me to sigh and take out the letter. He took it from my hands and hissed a spell that I couldn't quite understand. I needed to work on my goblin language it seems. The letter glowed a light bronze color before the goblin before me bowed his head, "I apologize for the inconvenience lady Ashferd. If you can follow Mr. Griphook to your account manager."

I nodded as said goblin approached, "Mr. Goblin I request that you call me Kaileara. I find no reason for you to not," I then gave a careful bow to the goblin before turning to the new one, "Thank you for your help Mr. Goblin. I bid you goodbye and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

I walked behind the goblin well aware of the gaping faces of the others. I ignore it as I moved silently behind the goblin leading me. He was shorter than most and lacked the muscles I saw on the warriors...a youngling perhaps? Or maybe he's grown too old for the duties of regular goblin. He didn't have the grey air I had seen on other old goblins, but if the scent was correct it wouldn't be long. He had a slight lip and his hand looked a little deformed. Perhaps a past encounter with a great beast? I shook my head of those thoughts as we stopped before a greenish grey door. My eyes narrowed as magic seemed to swell off of the room. The door swung open as Griphook tapped it with his hand. I gave the goblin a thankful smile as I subtly sent my magic to wrap around him and heal him of his pains. I walked inside as I ignored the shocked look he threw me and closed the door behind me. I eyed the room and found my bank manager standing next to four large crystals that created the swell of power. Each were about the size of a large desk with dragons engraved on them. The first was a ruby red one with a golden dragon. The second a brilliant emerald one with a silver dragon. The next a subtle navy blue with a bronze dragon. The last a honey colored yellow with a black dragon. I stared at them as my manager turned to me. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and walked towards the crystals with surprise on her muzzle as she muttered, "Dragon riders."

Bahamut growled in my mind as he muttered, "_Those damn brats actually managed to do something good? Damn I owe Mer money."_

_"Wait! What?!" _Tundra shouted causing me to bite back a groan, "_Sorry Kai?"_

_"What do you mean Bah?" _I murmur in my mind as I walk over to the crystals.

_"Merlin's four students managed to become dragon riders," _He told me causing me to blink before my eyes widen, "_It means they're still alive,"_

_"Well damn," _Tundra and I echo causing the dragon to nod.

I sighed lightly before looking at Rookfang, "So...What's going on?"

"I have found out that the founders are alive," He told me causing me to curse loudly...in multiple languages.

I heard the door open while I was cursing the fates for throwing in another curve ball, but couldn't bring myself to care. Kiyo finally had enough and jumped onto my shoulder before biting my ear. I curse loudly once more before stopping as Kiyo let go. I gave her a small glare before looking around the room. Rookfang and a three other goblins stared at me with wide eyes and red faces. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks, but force it down as I cough and murmur, "Sorry."

Rookfang coughed and said, "It is fine Kaileara. I would like to introduce you to the account managers of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor accounts."

I gave them an apologetic smile as I bow lightly, "I apologize for my rather coarse language as I didn't expect something like this to happen. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

The first to speak was a goblin decked out in red with gold lining, "Apology granted lady Ashferd. I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood. My name is Lionroar."

The second was a goblin dressed in silver with green lining, "My name is Viperbite."

"And I am Windseeker," The last goblin dressed in navy and bronze introduced.

"May I ask of you what it is that you wish to speak to me about?" I ask in a light tone as Kiyo licked the blood from my wound causing it to heal.

"We wish to inform you that our lords and ladies will be taking over their accounts," Lionroar informed me causing me to nod, "I apologize if this has caused you any inconvenience,"

"It has not," I assured the goblin, "I'm just relieved that I didn't use any of the money or objects bar a book from the accounts,"

"Have you returned the book?" Windseeker asked causing me to nod.

"I have," I answered with a smile, "I only wished to read a little of my ancestors journal if only to learn more about her. I put it back last week,"

"If you could sign these," Viperbite said as he took out a trio of papers and set them on the desk off to the side, "We would be grateful,"

"Of course," I murmur and walked over before reading them, "I am curious as to what they plan to do with Hogwarts and if they know of my circumstance,"

"They have been informed by Mr. Dumbledore," Rookfang told me with a fang filled smile, "I had the pleasure of informing them of everything the headmaster has forgotten,"

I hum in amusement as I signed the paper and the trio of goblins left. I sighed softly and gave Rookfang a smile, "Perhaps we can speak in a more comfortable setting?"

He nodded and led me to his office in this branch. We both took a seat next to a rather large fire place with a glass of wine. Kiyo curled in my lap as she spoke, "Rookfang. Tell us of what has happened since last we spoke."

The goblin sighed deeply as he stared at the crimson liquid in his cup, "The founders appeared not even a week ago. They went to Hogwarts first and then to this bank just this morning. I am sorry for not informing you of their arrival, but even I couldn't have known until this morning."

"It is fine Rookfang," I gave the goblin a smile before I took a sip of the wine, "I merely wonder what you told them,"

"I told them everything I could," I hum at that and gave him a grateful look, "They still request to look over your complete memories when they get a chance. They will allow your Nakama and you to complete the year,"

"I see," I murmur in a soft voice as I stared into the fire, "I wish to see what they can do,"

The goblin let out a chuckle as I smirk. I can't wait to see what the legendary four can do...Dragon riders...who would have thunk it?

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

"Kaileara!" Hermione shrieked causing me to chuckle.

"Come now Hermione," I smirk at her, "It's only a bit of water,"

"It's cold!" She shouted as we stood on a platform.

Everyone else was watching us, but I ignore it in favour of taunting one my first mates. Daphne was the second and stood not far from me. Platforms of ice, rock, and sand floated in the pool of water I had created a few hours before for this training session. I was bored and decided that I wanted to see how they did working together. Daphne spoke up, "Grow up Mist. It's Kai. Nothing seems cold to her."

"Not true," I created a ball of water in my hands, "I can feel it, but I'm not bothered by it,"

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked as I tossed the ball at her.

"I dunno," I shrugged as I jump onto a new platform to avoid the needles of ice Daphne had thrown at me, "Must be an Ashferd trait amplified by my Devil fruit and magic," I then threw a ball of lighting at the girl, "You two aren't working together,"

Hermione glared at me as Daphne snorted, "It's not like we aren't trying, but we're too diffrent for us to work like you want us to work."

I snort at her and say, "Hermione Law and I are diffrent in the same way, but we can work together with ease. It may have take a few years, but we are fluid in our style. All you need to do is trust each other."

Daphne jumped next to Hermione and I waited for their next attempt to get the better of me. I didn't have to wait long before Hermione began throwing fireballs at me. I dodged back and was surprised to see Ice needles heading towards me. I jumped to the side again and felt pride as the two follow my movements. They were beginning to get it, but their technique needed work.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I gave a gentle smile as I watched Luffy and Ace argue with Sabo standing next to me. We were the first to arrive and the ones to set up the tents for everyone. The quidditch world cup had come and everyone was rearing to go. We had gotten up early and now we were setting up the tent. I had made sure to grab the biggest spot I could while the goblins had handed me a group of tents. I would be in a tent with my crew, the strawhats, The redhaired pirates, Ace, Sabo, Mihawk, and Makino. I snickered as Luffy and Ace argued over how to set up the tent before Sabo asked, "Do they realize that you can set it up with a flick of your wrist?"

"Nope," I snicer again as the two pause in their argument to look at me, "I'll set up the tents boys. Just try to find us some firewood,"

They ran off and Sabo shook his head as he muttered, "The things I do for these idiots."

"Just make sure Ace doesn't light another tree on fire," I gave him a smile, "And keep Luffy from bringing back anything dangerous. I love our little pup of a brother, but sometimes..."

Sabo chuckled and nodded before leaving with a wave to follow the two. I turn to the tents while Kiyo and Yukina arrived with Law and his crew. I flicked my wrist and each tent rose from the ground as Law wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked them over and asked, "Expansion charms?"

"And a few others," I smile over the fact he was listening when I went on a rant over the magic the wizards can do, "I also added a few seals to all of them to make them comfortable,"

"Good," He murmured while laying his head on mine, "You'll join me?"

"Later," I promise as I gesture to the tent next to mine, "That one is yours,"

He nodded and I felt his amusement at the fact his jolly roger was all over the damn thing...it was also yellow. I smirk lightly before hearing the arrival of the others. Each spotted the tent they had been given and went to explore it. I turn around in Law's hold and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. I then leave his arms to head to my tent. I entered the tent and found the strawhats already looking over the various rooms though each of the female members of the group had their own rooms. I decided to let Makino choose where she rested and went into my room. The boys complained as the redhaired pirates came in, but were shot down as we replied that girls get better things than boys. Makino giggled as she stood next to me and murmured, "Always treating the girls better than the boys Kaileara."

I gave her a wicked grin as I reply, "I have to Mama. Girls are prettier and deserve more pleasant things in life," I heard snorts from the males as the girls laugh, "Also because we actually care about how we smell," I made a show of scrunching up my nose, "The boys smell nasty."

"We do not!" Usopp defended causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"You do!" I shot back, "When was the last time you took a bath?"

Upon not receiving an answer, the girls in the room backed away from the sniper. I grimace as Kiyo muttered, "This is why Law is a much better choice."

I gave a hum of agreement before giving an excuse and leaving the tent. I dance past everyone and made my way through the various crowds. The tents were separated in green and red sections to my amusement, but I felt no need to bash anyone. I didn't care for either quidditch team even though I enjoyed the sport. I walked towards the bazaar that had been set up and looked through the various objects when I heard a giggle. I look to the side and felt the air in my chest freeze. The reason was a beautiful looking blonde with dark blue hair. I shook off my amazement when I realized she was at least part Veela. I decided to speak with her because I had only encountered one during my time back. The meeting had been rather interesting and I decided that I liked the creatures. I made my way over to her and she looked at me in surprise along with her friends. I spoke in perfect french, "Greetings my dear. I couldn't help but notice you as I walked along. May I have your name? Mine is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara."

"It is a pleasure Ms. Ashferd," I twitch at the use of my last name, "My name is Fleur Delacour. May I ask how you can speak such perfect french?"

"I learned it with a help of a french contact," I smile at the girl, "I wished to not make a fool of myself when I ventured there, so I decided to learn,"

"I see you speak it so well," She murmured with a light smile, "Which team are you rooting for?"

"Neither," I smirked at the surprise in her eyes, "I merely came to give my Nakama a chance to see the sport I happen to love. I really don't care for the team, but I do love the adrenaline it brings,"

"I see," She gave me a pleasant smile, "Which country are you from?"

"I was born in England," I allowed my distaste to show, "I however lived somewhere else for a long time with the help of the spirits,"

"You are in contact with the spirits?" She asked in shock.

"Aye though the moon and sea are the ones I am closest to," I tell her with a grin, "I was forced back here though I am glad for I have Nakama that I had lost due to my leaving of this place,"

"Do you go to school here?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though this is my last year as it is my Nakama's as well," I told her before feeling Law's arms around my waist.

"Who is this?" Law asked causing me to chuckle at the surprised look on Fleurs face.

"Law this is Fleur Delacour," I told him before switching to french, "Fleur this is my lover Trafalgar Law or as the english say it Law Trafalgar,"

"What language are you speaking?" Law asked causing me to chuckle.

"French," I told him before turning to Fleur, "It seems that our time has been cut short," I then turn to Law, "Let's go. I want to show you around," I turn to Fleur and lean forward to press a kiss to her cheek, "See you later Ms. Delcour. I advise you to call me Kaileara and to be wary of a few girls that are a part of my Nakama. They are very...drawn to beautiful woman,"

I wave to her as Law directed us away. Bepo followed with ease under the glamour of a large man with white hair and muscles. I reached out and took his paw in my hand causing Law to chuckle and me to give a grin. Bepo cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why is every drawn to her? Captain wasn't."

"She must be at least part Veela," I told the bear with a smile, "Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them," I felt a feral smile appear on my face, "They can turn into harpy-like creatures if I remember correctly,"

"Why wasn't Captain affected?" Bepo asked in confusion.

I hum, "It's either the bond between us or," I felt my smile turn into a grin as I stage whisper, "Because Law's gay and just won't admit it."

Law's grip on me tightens and he bent down a little to growl, "You're going to be punished for that remark. I am not gay."

I giggle at that statement and gave him a smirk as I turn around in his arms, "Oh then why were you staring at Kid this morning when he was walking around without his shirt on? Or the time you couldn't take your eyes off of Cheshire during that time on Wonderland islan-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine much to the surprise of the witches and wizards around us. I could feel the jealousy of the men and women as the kiss continued for a few minutes. We separated due to lack of air and I licked my lips lightly as Law growled, "Don't mention that."

"So..." I trailed off as we began walking again, "You're bi?" I heard him growl in annoyance as Bepo snickered, "I'll take that as a yes!"

He leaned his head down and hissed, "Yes, but don't tell Eustass."

"Fine, but you owe me chocolate," I murmur causing him to groan softly, "Or you won't punish me,"

I waited for him to speak as I led the two around the bazaar. Finally, he sighed, "Fine I won't punish you."

I gave a fake groan of disappointment, "Damn I was hoping to have someone buy me more."

"You're already out?" He asked before seeming to stop, "Oh wait it's you after all. Of course you're already out,"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest before continuing on our journey for a few hours. We soon headed back to the tents and gathered everyone up before heading to the doors. I showed off the tickets and we headed to the private box. I could hear the gasps of amazement as we walked up the stairs. Pops even fitted because of the goblin hands in this. I really love those greedy bastards. We all settle in the box and I sat against the wall with Law next to me as we waited for it to start. When it does, I observe the game with a practiced eye as everyone stared at it in amazement. Hermione approached me and asked, "So who do you think is going to win?"

"The Irish," Fred and George cheered as everyone looked at me, "But Bulgaria will get the snitch,"

"How do you know that bitch?" Kid asked causing me to snort.

"The difference between the skills the players have," I wave my hand as the irish scored yet another goal, "The bulgarian's have only gotten this far because of their seeker. The Irish seeker, Aiden Lynch is rather new to the professionals. He's never actually done a dive which is why he keeps crashing," I grimace at the lack of finesse the players showed, "I do not think he will last long as a seeker. He lacks the correct build for it,"

"What do you mean by correct build?" Draco asked causing me to snicker at him, "Is that why I couldn't beat you back in 2nd year?"

"Yup," I affirm with a smirk as the blonde began to curse, "You have more of a chasers build. Both need to be slim, but the chasers have a slightly more muscled build while we seekers have lither, skinnier builds. The reason is that we have to be much faster due to our need to catch the snitch while chasers need to be both fast and able to hold the quaffle,"

"You really got involved with this game," Sabo summarized causing me to nod with a grin.

"Yup," I felt pride over my years of playing both at Hogwarts and during the 10 year training session, "I was one hell of a seeker...I did it mostly for the adrenaline rush...I wonder is Professor Minnie will let me be on the team again,"

"I dunno," Fred rubbed his chin, "You were gone for a year, so maybe not,"

"But I've already caught up," I complain causing the group to chuckle.

"Who knows, but maybe things'll be diffrent with the founders around," Tracy mused causing me to smile as I laid my head on Law's shoulder.

"Yeah." I close my eyes lightly

I could only hope. I ignored the cheers and boos of the crowd as I allow myself to fall into a small state of unconsciousness.

**Well that's the newest chapter.**

**Omake:**

**Yes: 3  
NO:**

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 61 of you! Or 41 of you if you favorited it!**


	15. Ch14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. Sorry everyone just adding something to the bottom.**

* * *

"When we wake up, we are either in danger, feeling like shit, needing to fuck, or all of the above,"-Tsuki to Kaileara.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

I found myself jerking into consciousness as loud booms sounded outside. I got up quickly as a pair of hunting knives slipped into my hands from my pocket space. I race outside and found myself standing outside of Law's tent while everyone raced out of their tents. I quickly ran to the front and slipped beside Law and Luffy as I growl, "What the hell is going on?"

"Men in black cloaks and bone masks," Law informed me causing me to freeze just as Tundra reared up.

_"Kill them all!" _She shouted as I felt rage fill me.

I spoke in a deadly voice, "We need to capture them. We can give most of them to the authorities, but I want to have three of them."

"Kai?" Luffy asked as many stared at me, "What do you mean? Who are they?"

"The followers of the reason I was brought back here," I snarl as I fought against Tundra, "They are the followers of the snake bastard. I managed to get that information from the goblins during my meetings with Rookfang," I took a deep breath to calm myself before summoning a scroll, "We need to subdue them. Remember dodge all the beams of light they throw at you. The green ones especially,"

I heard murmurs of agreement as I grab a bone white mask from it before tossing it to Hermione and I shot off into the fray. I ignored the shouts of those around me as I moved through the crowd with my old wolf mask on my face so no one would know it was me. I quickly realized that the civilians would only get in the way, so I decided to get them out of here. I kicked and slashed at the bastards as I helped the civilians out of this place. I soon reached the arrival point and felt my eyes narrow. I felt a growl rip through my chest at the sight of the non-magical beings being held in the air. Hermione met my eyes as we met up with Daphne and Blaise. We all nodded to each other and focused on rescuing them. A man cried out as I sent him tumbling and made sure they couldn't escape. I grabbed him by the shoulders as I got ready to knock him unconscious. He asked, "Who are you people?"

A grin appeared on my face as I hiss, "Your masters worst nightmare. We are pirates and will destroy you bastards. Be glad you do not die today."

I knock him unconscious before tying him up. Hermione and Blaise were helping the Non-magicals down and erasing the memories of the engagement. I quickly created a clone to repair their home and keep them safe. The clone disappeared with them as we quickly tied up the men. No words were spoken and I decided to scan their memories and placed the one that started it into a part of my pocket space. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the chaos continued. I look and found Hermione staring at me in concern. I gave her a reassuring smile as she asked, "Kai? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured her before turning to the tied up men, "Let's get this over with,"

She nodded though she didn't look too pleased. I quickly painted the jolly rogers of the pirates with me on the men and around them before running towards Luffy. I slammed into a Death Eater and knocked him unconscious as he was about to sneak up on Luffy. I stood back to back with him as we clashed with the Death Eaters. Time passed quickly and soon all of them were subdued. I grabbed three of the bastards and shoved them in with their friends. I made sure to cut off their sleeves while putting magic canceling runes on them to make sure they couldn't do anything and took all their portkeys off. I then got everyone to the tents and packed them up before taking out my scythe. I opened a gate for everyone and once they were through I followed them. I fell face down on the ground as waves of tiredness bit at me and the portal disappeared. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep even as I felt myself being picked up.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I slowly became aware of my surroundings as the darkness of my mind slowly receded. The sound of waves crashing against sand and the sound of the forest put me at ease. The feeling of smooth silk underneath my arms and legs told me that I was in my bed since it was really soft. The feeling of my favorite night-shirt, one of Law's old shirts and my fluffy night pants told me that someone had gotten me cleaned up. The lack of warmth caused me to open my eyes and look around. The sun was up, but not touching me. I felt relief over that, but I looked around as I scented the air. I soon found Law staring out the window as he sat at my desk. I slowly sat up and immediately let out a groan as my head began to show me it's displeasure over such a movement. I heard a sigh of relief as I gripped my head while muttering various curses and various languages. I heard some small clanking, but ignored it as I tried to stop my head from feeling like it was going to explode. I heard a chuckle as I felt the glass of a vial pressed against my lips. Law spoke softly, "Drink this. Andromeda said it will help."

I didn't even hesitate as I downed the liquid. I sat in the same position until my head stopped pounding causing me to breath a sigh of relief as I grimace at the after taste. It hadn't tasted like anything, but now it tasted like camel piss...I still have to kill Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Usopp for that one. I let out a groan as Law got up and walked away. I ask, "What the hell was that vile thing? It tasted like camel piss."

"It was a hangover relief potion," I froze at that before cursing, "Leara-ya?" I pause in my curses and look at him, "How do you know what camel piss tastes like,"

I froze for a second as I mentally debated telling him since he may try to kill the four. I decide that it was fine as he walked over and I murmur, "It happened in Alabasta when we were helping Vivi," Law sat down next to me and pulled me to him, "I was resting in the sand..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I laid panting in the sand. Why hadn't I agreed to sit on the camels back? Oh yeah pride and wanting to feel the sand under my feet again. I kept my eyes closed as I ignored the group around me. Sometimes...I miss Law and the others. It would have been much easier to travel with them, though the camel would probably have died by now. I almost snicker at the fact when suddenly there was a loud noise. I sat up to shout at the boys to stop acting like idiots when something wet hit me in the face and ended up going into my mouth. I had five seconds before I began puking up whatever was in my stomach, it wasn't much. Once I finished heaving and got the taste out of my mouth, I eyed the boys with rage as I took a deep breath, "Who the hell did it?"_

_The camel pointed to the boys while shouting, "They did!"_

_A creepy smile appeared on my face causing those around me to shiver. I turn to the boys and hiss, "Five seconds."_

_They take off and I summon a pack of hell hounds after four. The hellhounds listened to my orders and ran after them. I quickly created a bath and was joined by the girls as I rose stone high above our heads. I cleaned myself up with the help of Vivi as Nami asked, "Will they be okay?"_

_"Yup," I say as I turned to grab something causing both to gasp, "They'll be exhausted and have a few wounds, but they should be okay,"_

_"Kaileara?" Nami asked causing me to pause before I curse softly._

_"Yes Nami?" I asked the girl while feeling slightly irritated._

_"Where did you get that scar?" She asked causing me to sigh._

_"No where that needs to be spoken of," I felt rage fill me, "I suggest you leave it Nami. It was before I met Luffy and it doesn't matter,"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"And Nami tried to question it, but I didn't budge," I told him and shook my head.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He spoke softly after a few moments, "What were the masks about?"

"To keep the identities of my Nakama and I secret," I smirk softly, "I can't allow the bastards to figure out who I am yet,"

"So explain the meaning for them," He said causing me to chuckle.

"Wolf is me," I say while using my magic to collect it from the desk, "To show my role as the leader and the loyalty I have to my Nakama. Hermione has the tiger. It shows her fierce determination to prove herself as well as her ability to think in intense situations," I smile at that one since it had take a week to craft, "Fred is the fox. It shows his playfulness, but also his intelligent side for when its needed. George has the lion due to his mind, but also his fierce need to protect what is his," I smile in a soft way as I remember the week I spent on those two, "Neville was given the bear. He is strong, but also gentle. He is one with nature as he is supposed to be. Blaise is the viper. Quick to strike, but also to observe and find weak points," I grin at the two weeks I spent on those, "Susan is the Lynx. She is careful and fluid in her fights, but can also fight from a distance through observation. Hannah the badger. Her heart is kind and she is a healer, but she will fight if she must," I grin wildly at the three weeks I spent on those, "Daphne is the leopard. She is a leader and observant. She is the opposite of Hermione, but will fight for her friends. Tracy while she is a vixen she was given the mask of the Racoon. Her skills at spying are top notch and she can almost sneak up on me now," I grin a giant 'D' grin at the month I spent on those, "Lastly we have Draco the Dragon and Luna the other Wolf. Draco was given the mask of the dragon for the core reason that, though in the beginning he was no dragon, he has become one," I smile at the month I spent on that mask, "Luna is my cub and is a wolf. Her spirit is wild and free while she follows the path of the wanderer. Our paths cross and thread with no way out. She embodies the spirit of the wolf just as I do, but she lies in the dream land whereas I lie in the land of snow, ice, and the coming winter. We both fall under the guidance of the moon and the sea," I gave a gentle smile over the year I spent on her mask, "All of the masks reflect the person that bears them,"

"I'm surprised you gave her the black mask while you wore the white one," Law mused causing me to chuckle weakly, "Are you alright?"

"Tired," I murmur as I smile, "I gave Luna the black wolf because it suits her. I have the white one because it suits me. Yin and Tang,"

"Ah," He murmured softly as my stomach growled, "Go take a shower. I'll call Mipsy,"

I nod and got up only to find my legs feeling too weak to support me. Law chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist before lifting me into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved to the bathroom. Mipsy appeared and looked at me causing me to say, "Can you get me something to eat and drink?"

"Yes Mistress," She replied and disappeared with a crack.

I laid my head on his shoulder contently as he moved into the bathroom. He spoke softly as he turned on the shower, "Andromeda told me that you would be weakened due to the amount of power you used. Is it really that hard to open a gate from where we were to here?"

"Yes," I murmur as he set me down on the rim of the tub, "It takes more energy than it seems. I can usually ignore it, but it seems the new moon is playing merry hell on my powers,"

He chuckled and proceeded to help me shower before taking me into our room. I got dressed using my magic and quickly ate my food before sitting against my pillows. Law sat on the edge of the bed and we just sat there for a while. Tundra growled softly, "_Remember we still have to interrogate and torture those idiots."_

I felt a smirk appear on my face as I murmur, "I have an idea for something to do until I have to go to Hogwarts."

Law looked at me and spotted the smirk, "And what do you suggest? My sadistic wolf?"

"A round of torture and interrogation for the idiots I have in my pocket space," I grin with a sadistic edge to it, "Shall we enjoy ourselves tomorrow?"

He let out a laugh rather than a chuckle. His laugh was rich and soft on the ears causing me to smile. I loved it when he laughed like this because it filled me with warmth every time I was able to. He stopped after a few moments and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

I felt my smile grow as I murmur, "I love it when you laugh rather than chuckle...it sounds a lot better."

"So I should laugh more?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"A little, but not too much," I murmur before teasing, "Everyone would have a heart attack,"

"Really? Everyone?" Law asked as he smirked.

"Yup you don't laugh and everyone would think something is desperately wrong if you did," I continue before shaking my head, "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," He told me as he got up and moved towards the desk.

"That's not as bad as last time," I sigh lightly causing him to stiffen.

"Last time?" He asked causing me to freeze.

Oh shit did I say that out loud? He's turning towards me so yes, yes I did. I need to come up with something to get it off of his mind. I can't let him know about the incident on Wonderland. I bit my lip and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Kaileara-ya," I shiver at the way he said my name, "Tell me,"

"Nope," I shook my head, "Not telling you,"

"You will tell me," He began to walk towards me with anger.

Yeah I need to leave...NOW! I shifted into the form of a fox and took off. I ran to the door and shoved it open with some magic. He called after me, but I ignore it as I ran towards where I felt Luffy and the others. I enter the room where they were talk and jump onto Luffy's shoulder before hiding in his hat. Luffy lifted up his hat causing everyone to stare at me. I hiss, "Don't let him find me."

"Did Law do something?" Ace demanded causing me to shake my head.

"NO!" I growl in anger, "He didn't do anything,"

I then froze as I sensed his approach and jumped from Luffy's head to Cheshire's. Cheshire yelped as I then slid down his back to hide behind him and Sabo asked, "Then why are you hiding from him?"

I shiver and murmur low enough so that only Cheshire can hear, "Wonderland incident."

Cheshire froze and hissed, "Mother fucking shit!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked causing me to try to burrow into the couch cushions.

"Let's just say a lot of shit happened and because of it we do not talk about it," Cheshire informed everyone as he shifted into his animal form causing me to yelp, "We're going to run before Trafalgar finds us,"

"Why?" Luffy asked as Cheshire grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Let's just say it'll piss him off..._badly!" _I made sure to put an emphasis on the badly, "Chess lets go,"

He didn't say a word as he took off. Just in time to because Law had run into the room. I shuddered at the look on his face as I urged Cheshire to go as fast as possible. We really don't need to deal with this right now. Me and my big mouth. Wonderland island...that part of it is to never be spoken of again. Cheshire growled softly once we get to a safe place and let me fall to the ground causing me to look around. Ah we're in the sakura trees. I quickly went to the closest tree and shifted into human form as I curled up at its base. Cheshire growled softly, "What the fuck happened? I thought we all agreed to never speak of it again!"

"It slipped out," I murmur softly, "And I didn't actually speak about it. I only said last time and well..."

Cheshire groaned as he shifted back and buried his head in his hands, "I really, really, really need a drink."

"Agreed Chess," I close my eyes softly, "I never ever thought it would just slip out like that,"

"I know you're usually the one that can keep secrets," Cheshire groaned, "Even Shi and Gabe kept it! For the sake of the fates that man is going to kill me,"

"Gabe will be in the same place when that happens," I murmur causing Cheshire to pause.

"What do you mean?" Cheshire asked causing me to groan, "Didn't mean for that to slip out?"

"Nope," I then paused before I begin to curse in every language I knew.

"KAI! What's wrong now?" Cheshire shouted causing me to stop.

"Andy slipped a truth potion into the fucking Hangover potion," I groan causing Cheshire to freeze, "We're fucked. Badly,"

Cheshire growled deeply in his throat as I opened my eyes, "Can't you combat it?"

"Not for another three hours," I groan softly and laid my head on the bark of the tree, "Remind me to kill her later,"

"Why would she do that?" Cheshire asked as he began to pace, "You haven't done anything to her yet,"

"I think it's revenge for choosing Law," I murmur causing him to hum.

"That would do it," Cheshire nodded to himself, "What now?"

"Prey that Law doesn't get help to find me," I murmur as I snatched up a stick, "Or hope to hell he can't track me yet,"

"What do you mean?" Cheshire asked causing me to look at him.

"The Ashferd clan has a habit of bringing out the animal in those around us," I supply with a sigh, "Our 'Mates' get a deeper influence and due to my magic being what it is..."

"He's gaining the senses of the animal he's close to," Cheshire supplied causing me to nod, "Which one?"

"Wolf," I twirl around the stick in my hands.

"Shit...we're screwed," Cheshire began to beat his head against a tree.

"Yup, but at least he hasn't gained a partner yet," I felt hopeful that he would be happy.

"When will that happen?" Cheshire stopped banging his head against the tree and looked at me, "I thought only Ashferd's and those of the clans close to them get a wolf,"

"It should happen whenever a group of clan members come by or I summon a group of wolves...or his partner will just appear," I shrug lightly as I stare at the stick in my hands, "Can't really tell you when," I then look up at him, "Wolves can be bound to anyone, but they have to prove their worthy. Law did and because he is my chosen he gets one,"

"Damn...will Luffy?" Cheshire looked at me with dread.

"Nope...unless he somehow manages to impress the wolves of the clan," I added the last part with a shudder, "Let's hope that doesn't happen,"

"Why?" Cheshire asked with something akin to disturbed fascination **(1)**.

I shudder again at the very thought, "I love my pup of a brother with all my heart, but that boy plus a similar minded wolf? Oh fates the apocalypse will be upon us. The amount of damage they could do together alone is..."

Both of us shudder at the thought, yeah that is a no go. I resolve to make sure Luffy will never gain enough respect from my clan to be allowed a wolf. Cheshire spoke again, "How exactly is he going to track us?"

"Due to being around me and his experience as a doctor," I really need to figure out a better way to get away from him or distract him, "He has an enhanced sense of smell..."

"So he will most likely be able to track us down?" Cheshire asked causing me to shake my head, "Then how can he do it?"

"Bepo," Cheshire froze just as I looked to the side and spotted the bear walking towards us, "Chess?"

"Yes Kai?" He asked as I slowly stood up.

"Run," I began to move away from the tree as Bepo walked towards us.

"See ya," Cheshire waved and disappeared.

I curse lightly before heading off while hoping to hell I can use the sakura blossoms to keep Bepo from being able to smell me. I quickly reach the center of the little grove and jump into the branches. I vaguely recognize it as the eldest tree in the grove and mentally smirk as I heard footsteps. I stayed in my tree as I watched Law walk into the clearing with Bepo. Bepo sniffed around and said, "She's somewhere inside this clearing."

"Which tree?" Law demanded while stalking around the clearing with darkened grey eyes.

"I...I can't tell," Bepo looked at Law with dismay, "I'm sorry Captain!"

"It's alright Bepo," Law groaned before waving the polar bear away, "Go back to the castle. I will be there shortly once I find my lover,"

"Yes Captain," Bepo saluted Law before heading off, but not before looking into my eyes.

I felt mine widen as I promised myself to give the bear as many fish as he wanted and a good brushing. He kept Law from finding me! Go Bepo! I must have made a sound because Law's head shot up and I found myself looking into his eyes. The scent of the sakura made my mind feel heady as he ordered, "Come down here."

I did as he asked and landed in a crouch. Law's hand found it's way around my neck and I was pinned against the tree. I was happy that the bark wasn't rough against my back. I stared into his eyes as I murmur, "Don't ask me any questions...please."

"Why?" He asked with slight concern in his eyes.

"Andy added a truth potion to the hangover cure," I murmur while looking away from him, "I don't want you to find out something that would make you want to kill two of my best friends...or hate me,"

"Kaileara-ya," His voice was soft and I could hear the pain in it, "Please tell me what happened,"

I took a deep breath and murmured, "You remember how Cheshire, Gabriel, Shi and I went missing?" I felt him nod, "We ended up getting captured by the Red Queen. She did something to us. Cheshire and I were thrown in a room together...our instincts took over...I...we..."

"You had sex," He supplied causing me to nod.

"Yes," I admit while feeling my ears change into those of a wolf and a wolf's tail appear behind me, "We couldn't control ourselves. I see Cheshire as a best friend! He's Alice's not mine," I bit my lip, "Please Law...don't hate me,"

He was silent for a while before letting me go. I felt fear go through me as he did. Was he leaving me? I can't deal with that happening. He's my one and only! All those thoughts left me as I felt his lips on my own. My body curled close to his as my tail moved to wrap around his waist and my arms around his waist. He released me and spoke softly as our foreheads pressed together, "I would never hate you. I'm not happy that you kept this from me, but I can understand why. So long as you and Mr. Cheshire do not do it again, I will be happy."

"I promise we won't," I grimace at the very thought, "Trust me I can only see that man as a brother...it was the worst experience possible,"

Law chuckled as the scent of the sakura increased. I close my eyes in bliss as Law murmured, "The sakura..it's glowing and pulsing..."

I open my eyes and smiled upon seeing the pinkish gold light emanating from the flowers, "It's the legend of the sakura," A pulse of warmth spread through me, "When the kiss between two lovers is shared under the eldest Sutarabu sakura, the lands shall be pured of taint and their love shall be eternal."

"So...our love is now eternal?" He asked teasingly causing me to nod, "What happens if we fuck under it?"

I felt my eyes widen only to close as he pulled me into a heated kiss. The scent of the sakura increased and I fell into a haze of gold and pink. I couldn't stop myself as he kissed along my neck and pulled me as close as possible, "I don't know, but I wanna find out!"

He laughed softly causing me to pull him into an aggressive kiss. Without further adue, we began to dance.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

A deep red blush covered my face as Law carried me towards the castle. We spent longer than necessary under the sakura...much longer. It was now dark with the moon high in the sky. I smelt of sex, sakura, dirt, and Law. I felt pride in the number of marks I left on his skin and the fact that only mine would be there tomorrow. We reached the castle and headed inside. We passed a smirking Tsuki and a fuming Andromeda. I flipped both off as Law carried me up the stairs and out of sight. Law chuckled and asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Yup," I murmur as I bury my head in his neck, "Did you really have to make it so I couldn't walk?"

"Yes," He practically purred, "Can't have you walking around when I only have so much time to keep you in my arms,"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to make it harder than hell to walk around when we finally get back from Hogwarts?" I asked causing him to chuckle, "Stop chuckling. I don't know what the sakura did, but all it's doing is making me feel like jumping you,"

He chuckled causing me to growl and bite him in the shoulder. He chuckled again as he opened the door and walked towards the bathroom, "We'll continue this in the bathroom."

"I won't be walking tomorrow will I?" I asked him as the tub began to fill.

"No," He said point blankly, "I can't allow it,"

"Pride?" I ask.

"Pride,"

"Right I need to dent it later along with your ego,"

He let out a laugh that caused a pang of heat to hit me. Whatever the sakura has done, I can't get enough of him. I needed to be touched by him...damn Hogwarts will be hard.

**Well that's the newest chapter.**

**Omake:**

**Yes: 3  
NO:**

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 64 of you! Or 45 of you if you favorited it!**

**(1)-Like finding Yaoi videos about Kid and Law being together for the first time...that's just disturbing...when you're looking up music videos...damn.**


	16. Ch15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

"Torture is rather easy when you have someone to bounce ideas off of,"-Kaileara to Tsuki.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

I laid across Law's shoulder as he walked down stairs. I couldn't walk and we had to go to Avalon Alley for our supplies. I felt like cursing, but it's my own fault and I can't bring myself to really be mad. Last night was amazing and I want to do it again. I can tell Law agrees from the fact he was radiating pride. I nuzzled his cheek as I laid in the form of a fox on his shoulders. He chuckled and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong," I murmur as I look at his neck and found my marks, "I'm just thinking about last night,"

"We're repeating that," He stated causing me to hum.

"Yes, but not too much," I told him, "Can't get me pregnant and it wouldn't be as special. Let's do it again when we come home for christmas,"

He chuckled and reached up to run his fingers over my ears. I lean into his touch as he walked into the dining room. Everyone wasn't here yet so I didn't have to feel embarrassed about not being able to walk yet. I slipped off his shoulder and into my seat once he had sat down. I shifted back and wince lightly before reaching into my pocket space. I pulled out a chest and looked through it before humming as I pulled out a vile. I shut the lid of the chest and put it back into my pocket space before picking up the vial. A crimson and black colored liquid sat innocently in the vial, but I knew it would taste like shit. Law looked at it as I pulled off the stopper and asked, "What is that?"

I gave him a small smile as I say, "It will help me walk around. I used it a few times back when I was traveling with you and the boys."

He gave me a raised eyebrow as I quickly downed the shit. I toss the vial away from me as I grimace at the insanely bitter taste. Mipsy appeared and gave both Law and I our coffee. I took a cautious taste and grimaced before switching our cups. He gave me a raised eyebrow as I took a long drink from my cup, "What's wrong?"

"She mixed up our coffee," I sigh happily as the warmth from the coffee traveled down my neck.

He shook his head in amusement before drinking his coffee. Breakfast was brought out and we both ate while the others slowly made their way into the room. Tracy looked at me before she spotted the marks on Law's neck. Her eyebrow twitched causing me to snicker. She pointed at him as she hissed, "What the hell did you two do last night?"

"Oh a little bit of this and that," I say with a smirk, "Why? Feeling left out?"

She blushed causing me to chuckle. Daphne wrapped her arm around Tracy's waist as everyone filled in. I hum softly as I thought of everything I needed to do before Hermione asked, "Kai? What's going to happen today?"

"We're going to Avalon Alley for supplies," I told her with a smirk, "You also need to return to your individual places of residence tomorrow around midday,"

"Damn it!" Draco growled causing me to snicker.

"Oh and before I forget," I turn to Luna and Hermione, "Fea Childe, Hermione you two are staying with me. Hannah I have also contacted your mother so you will be as well,"

The three cheer as the others growl. I snicker and ran my fingers across Kiyo's fur as she appeared in my lap. Yukina slowly made her way into the room and I scrunch up my nose at the scents coming off of them. Susan caught the look on my face and asked, "What's wrong Kai?"

I point at Yukina and Kiyo as I say, "They need a bath...badly," I then give the two an unimpressed look, "You will be taking a bath before we go."

Both nod and I stood up since I was done breakfast. I lead the two out of the room and up the stairs. Yukina spoke as we walked, "Sorry Kai. We were searching for the idiot Igor. I thought I had scented him, but it seems that I was wrong."

"Did you find anything interesting during your search?" I ask as I open the door to my room.

"I found a small group of Brownies, a herd of unicorns, a smattering of earth golems, and a flock of Twilight Eagles," I froze at the last one since those birds are so rare.

"Where?" I ask causing both to look at me in concern.

"The mountain on the north end," Kiyo informed me, "Why?"

"I wish to see if a friend of mine is there," I murmur softly as memories of my days with Hestia echoed through my mind before I shook my head, "Come we must get you two cleaned up before we head to Avalon,"

Both glanced at each other, but followed me none the less. I ignored it as I quickly lost myself in cleaning them up. Words so faint, yet so clear echoed in my mind, _"We'll see each other again! I promise! I'll return to you Kaileara! I promise it on the styx."_

A laughing voice and the flash of yellow/amber eyes filled with determination appeared in my eyes before I pushed them away. I bit my lip and steeled myself as I tried to keep from falling into those memories. I couldn't lose myself just yet. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them once I felt my memories fade into the background. I helped both of them dry off before we headed downstairs. The only ones going would be my magical Nakama and I because we just didn't have much time. I gave them a smile just as Luffy walked out of the dinning room with a pout on his face, "Why can't we come?"

"Because we don't have time to let you gawk like children," Daphne answered causing me to roll my eyes.

"But-" Luffy protested causing me to sigh and hold up my hand.

"Pup I know you want to come, but at this moment you need to get used to the world around you," I gave him a kind smile and held up two fingers, "I'll get you two presents if you're good while we're away," I gave him a stern look, "You can't break any of my shit,"

He pouted, but nodded, "The presents will be cool right?"

"Yup," I gave him a grin, "I'll even get some messenger hawks so we can talk while we're away at Hogwarts,"

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted causing me to shake my head in amusement.

We left without another word and headed to In/Out Hill as we've taken to calling the magical transport sight. We all grabbed out portkeys and shouted, "Avalon!"

A whirlwind and feeling like passing out later, we began to shop. I headed to Gringotts first to pick up the 15 messenger hawks I had bred before sending over to the island via house elf. I made sure that each knew what duties they had before I went on my way. I picked up all my books and some extra's first before I headed to the supply shops to get everything else. I then headed to the broom shop and picked up the latest model before heading to the clothes shop to pick up 12 diffrent uniforms for Hogwarts. The uniform was a coal grey tunic, a black pair of trousers that made movement easy, and a pair of dragon hide boots. We also needed gloves and a jacket of any kind, but I already had those. I waved goodbye to the clothes person and headed the wizarding toy shop to pick up something for Luffy. I hummed softly to myself as I looked through the various toys when a voice on my left spoke up, "What are you looking for?"

"Something for my pup of a little brother," I say before looking to my side, "He's very rough on his things and I don't want to have to replace something. He's new to the idea of magical items,"

I found myself staring at a woman with honey blonde hair and black eyes. She had a lovely smile as she gazed at me. She chuckled softly and said, "I see. Are you a muggle born?"

"Fates no," I chuckled at the thought, "I'm just returning from a long trip where I gained a new family. They haven't seen magic like this before,"

"Ah," She hummed softly, "I think you might want to look on the next section over," she began walking towards it, "I'll show you,"

"Thank you kindly miss," I told her as I followed her, "I'm not that good at finding toys and such due to not knowing much about them,"

For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. It made my guard go up, but also lowered it. I felt wariness as I moved behind her. She chuckled and pointed, "I think those would be a good choice," I looked them over and smiled upon seeing that she was right, "Did you not like toys as a child?"

"No," I shook my head as both childhoods made me wince, "I never got any really,"

Kiyo popped up on my shoulder as I choose a ball for Luffy to play with. It would turn into anything he wanted so it was a great choice. It was also indestructible, but in time the magic would wear off, but that would take years. I smiled as I picked it up and Kiyo looked at it in curiosity, "Good choice Kai."

I hum in acknowledgement before turning to thank the woman again only to find her gone. I frown softly as I puzzled as to where she could have gone before sighing. It was probably for the best. I paid for the toy before heading to the meat shop since Luffy would probably want something plus I still needed to reward Bepo.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I walked into the castle with a sigh as I shook my head. The others trailed behind me with just as weary expressions. Damn that was draining since it had been a mad house to get our potions supplies which had been left for the last possible moment. We were lucky that we met that odd man with the white snake on his shoulders. I let out a sigh as we headed into the dining room to grab some lunch. I ate slowly as I tried to soak in as much peace as possible before I went to the library where I found Law scanning through various books. I stared at the sight for a little while as a smile appeared on my face. It seemed so...normal. I shook my head at the thought as I was reminded of another doing the same thing. Only difference was that the last person was a woman and she had been looking up various strategies. A flash of grey eyes and blonde hair flashed through my mind and I felt a pang in my chest before shaking it off as I walked forward. I walked to the table and he didn't even notice me causing me to smirk. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist as my height grew until I could lay my head on his shoulder. He stiffened causing me to murmur, "What are you so focused on my love?"

He relaxed and spoke, "I'm merely trying to figure out a way to mix magical and mundane healing."

I hum in acknowledgement before murmuring, "Perhaps it's time for a break?"

He turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I let him go, "What do you suppose we do?"

I gave a smirk as I purr, "Torture the idiots for information...we have four."

He gave me a smirk as he reached out and cupped my chin, "I suppose that's a good idea."

I gave a small giggle before grabbing his hand, "Come I know of the perfect place for this."

I led him into the bowls of the castle, past the chamber and great library to another hallway. I led him past three doors and he asked, "Where do they lead?"

I pause and look at the trio before pointing to the first one you would come upon, "A study room for the lord/lady of the castle that fell out of use a century ago," I then point to the one about three feet from it, "The next is a private duling area for the lord/ladies family," I then point to the last one that was on the other wall, "This one leads to a private potions laboratory. It has a storage room attached to it."

I then began to lead him on once more until we reached two doors that were far away from the others. One on each side and each had a diffrent color door. The one on the right had a warm, oak door with a gold handle. The one on the left had a cold black door made of elder wood with an obsidian handle. Law looked between the two and I head for the elder wood door as he asked, "Where do these two lead?"

"The oak one leads to the private hot springs," I smirk at the contemplative look on his face, "We'll check it out after we get rid of these four idiots," I ignore the slight frown as I kiss his cheek before gesturing to the Elder wood door, "The elder wood holds the torture chamber. Every tool imaginable lies behind there..." I trail off as he smirked, "Shall we?"

He chuckled softly and we made our way into the room.

* * *

Torture scene (**Warning this is not for the faint of heart. Gore, various torture related things...I'm not good at giving warnings)**

* * *

I took the first one out of my pocket space. We quickly stripped the unconscious guy of his robe and mask. Law helped me strap him down to one of the random tables before I took a good look at him. His hair was a muted brown color and slightly wild. His skin was pale, but not sickly. He wore a pair of nice white pants and a green shirt over them. Law asked, "Do you recognize him?"

"No, but even if I did it doesn't matter," I felt a grin appear on my face, "They'll all be dead and we'll send them to the ministry when we're done. I have a few things that will erase any trace of us touching them,"

Law chuckled darkly, "I'm glad I have you then," He then looked over the various tools, "What shall we do first?"

"Wake him up and see if we even need to touch him," I reply as I waved my hand over the unconscious man, "I want to see if he's a coward,"

The man jerked as his eyes opened to reveal unique sapphire eyes. Theodore Nott flashed before my mind and I smirked down at the pureblood as he shouted, "Who the bloody hell are you?! Let me go! I am a pureblood lord!"

Law snorted causing the man to look at him, "Pureblood? What kind of idiocy is that?"

"The kind that leads to inbreeding," I told him with a scrunched up nose, "Usually marriage between first or second cousins now a days,"

"Who the hell are you people?" The man shouted causing me to sigh.

"We're your worst nightmare," I told him with a bloodthirsty grin, "Now we want you to give us some information. If you give it to us, we'll give you over to the ministry, but if you don't...well we'll just have to _play _with you,"

The man paled as I practically purred the words out. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. He soon stiffened his features and hissed, "What do you want from me?"

"Where is Voldemort?" I ask causing him to pale.

"Why would you think I know where he is?" The man demanded causing me to snort.

"You were at the quidditch world cup Mr..." Law trailed off before looking over at me.

"Nott. He's a fourth year slytherin's father," I hum softly, "I remember their eye being the same shade of sapphire,"

The man paled further before asking, "How do you know my son?"

I chuckle coldly as I say, "Because I went to school with him for two years, I left for a few reasons, but I'm going back this year."

He paled as he realized how fucked he was and hissed, "I don't know where he is. None of us do except for that bloody fool...Crouch."

I pouted at the fact he talked before Law asked, "Who are the ring leaders of your little group?"

"I don't know," The man hissed though I could tell he was lying.

I felt happy at that as I hiss, "You're lying! I can smell it!"

"Filthy halfbreed!" The man snarled causing me to glare at him.

I went over to the small tray that sat next to the table and picked up a scalpel. I examined it as I walked over and glared down at the man as Law growled, "She isn't a halfbreed you fool. You don't even recognize the one you expect to be a mytre."

The man's eyes widen as he whispered, "Potter."

I snickered as I looked at the scalpel in my hand, "That was one of my fathers names, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"Listen to me Potter," The man hissed as he stared at the scalpel in my hands, "I'll give you anything you want just don't do anything rash-"

"Rash?" I cut him off as I extended my hand until the blade of the scalpel touched his cheek, "How is this considered rash when you and your friends attacked innocents?" My eyes darken as I hiss, "And don't call me Potter. It's Ashferd,"

"They were a bunch of blood traitors-" He didn't finish that sentence as I cut into his cheek lightly.

He hissed at the sting and I snorted as Law muttered, "No pain resistance."

I smirked down at the man and ask, "Who are the ring leaders in your little group?"

"I don't know," He insisted causing me to drag the scalpel downward a little and he hissed as it dragged from the top of his cheek down to his chin.

"Tell me the truth and this will stop," I say as I pulled back on the scalpel a little and set it over his cheek just a few inches away from the last which was just a little bit away from the end of his cheek, "Who are the ring leaders of the Death Eaters?"

"I don't know-" He didn't even get to finish as I dragged the scalpel down again causing a well of blood and him to hiss again.

"Tell me," I demand causing him to glare at me and once again I repeated the process just a few inches away from the last.

He didn't answer and I did it again until I reached his lips. I moved to the other side and did it again and again until he finally caved, "The inner circle are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, the Lestrange brothers, and me!"

I hum at the information and placed the scalpel down before looking at Law. He nodded and went to the tray to grab a few other instruments. I patted the man on the head, "Good boy. Now tell me who are the other Death Eaters?"

"I don't know!" He cried causing me to shake my head.

"Now, now don't lie," I told him with a sigh before Law walked over with a dagger, "We're going to have to hurt you even more,"

"Kaileara-ya," Law spoke up causing me to look at him, "He's going to die from blood loss if we move onto more _creative _forms of torture,"

"Ah, but you forgot we've encountered the blood devil fruit user," I reminded him with a smirk, "I can use that power to prevent his death from blood loss,"

Law smirked before looking at the man while handing me the dagger since this one was mine, "Tell us who the other Death Eaters are."

"NO!" He shouted causing me to giggle.

I cut into the mans shirt and discarded the garment with the robes we had thrown somewhere. I placed the dagger over the mans chest and began to carve the Hearts Pirates Jolly Roger into his skin. Blood welled up from the thin marks. He soon cried out in pain as I looked at Law. I paused in the middle of drawing the face as Law asked, "Will you tell us now?"

"No!" He shouted causing me to hum.

I relished in the sounds of his shouts of pain as I finished my carving. I went back over it to make the marks deeper. Blood ran like a river and I used my devil fruit to shove it back into the bastards body. The blood turned into snake-like streams that seemed to hiss. The blood snakes shifted and moved back towards the places they came from. He cried out as his blood forced it's way back into his veins. It must feel like thousands of knives were drilling through his veins. I made the dagger move deeper into the skin and paused mid carving as I stared down at the man. Law spoke again, "Will you tell us now?"

"Yes!" He shouted as his cheeks stretched, "Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Barty Crouch Jr, Gibbon, Igor Karkaroff, Jugson, Mulciber, Peter Pettigrew, Selwyn, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers, Walden Macnair, and Yaxley! They're the only ones I know about!"

I hum softly before asking, "Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Sirius Black!" was the immediate response causing me to growl.

I moved to his right hand and shoved the dagger into the middle of it. He screamed as I growled, "Who was it?!"

"Sirius Black!" He replied.

I dragged the dagger down the middle of his hand while using my power to keep him from bleeding out. He cried out as I continued to savage his hand until it was a bloody mess. It looked like it had gone through a meat grinder with bone shards sticking out of it at random angles. Veins and various other things could been seen as it twitched. A few fingers managed to survive though they were cut off in a few seconds. I looked at the man and asked, "Who was it?"

"Sirius Black!" He shouted causing me to growl.

"Try again," I say in a pleasant voice as I did the same to this hand.

This time I cut off the whole hand once I was done causing him to scream bloody murder. I cut off the other one as well he continued to scream. I used one of my powers to dull the pain as He finally caved, "Peter! It was Peter!"

I felt confusion over that fact before I asked, "Was he an Animagus?"

"He's a Rat animagus!" The man confirmed causing me to hum.

"What are you planning?" I asked causing the man to close his mouth.

I growl softly and move to his lower body. I began jabbing my dagger into various places while I enhanced the pain. He screamed as I did this, but didn't give me any answers. I slowly began to peel the skin off of his right leg using a saw blade. I went layer to layer until I reached the muscle. I began to hum as I began to take off portions of muscle while ignoring his cries for mercy. I allowed some blood to flow to flow out for amusement purposes and watched as he paled drastically. I had to provide some sparks of electricity to keep him from fainting. I smirked brightly as I reached the bone of his leg and was about to do more when he shouted, "I don't know! I don't know!"

I growled again and glared at him as I walked to his other side. I skinned his leg very slowly until I reached his nerve endings. I brought each one up before I slowly began to draw x's into them. He screamed and screamed yet I continued as his screams rang in the air like music to my ears. I made the pain numb before I asked sweetly, "Will you tell me now? Lie and you'll just make it worse."

"I don't know anything," He sobbed causing me to pout as I sniffed the air and found he was right.

I tapped the blade of the dagger against his nerves before asking, "Where is Voldemort?"

"I don't know!" the man shouted causing me to sigh.

"Another lie," I began to cut each nerve ending, "So many lies and barely any truth,"

I slowly cut the nerve endings until all of them were mere stubs. I began to dig the dagger into his leg and straight into the bone. His cries were soon reverted to whimpers of pain and I growled softly as I realized he was done for. I stopped and grabbed him by the throat causing him to whimper as I held the blade against it. He pleaded, "Stop...please stop. My son-"

"Did you listen to the pleas of the innocents you killed?" I ask as I slowly dug the dagger into his skin, "Did you listen to the pleas of the women you raped? The children you left parentless? The families you tore apart for some sick sense of supremacy?" My eyes were cold as I glared down into his eyes, "What did you achieve from it all? From a man that you thought was pureblood and wasn't?" I chuckled at the look of shock on his face, "I've done my research on Voldemort. Do you know that he was really the half-blood son of a squib and some mundane?" I glared at the man, "How does it feel knowing you bowed down to a liar? A half-blood son of a bitch that killed more pureblood families off than the mundanes?" I jerked the knife across his throat and straight through his jugular, "When I release this power, you will die. May Lady Sora have some form of pity on you because I have none!"

I released my power and his blood flowed like a river. It spurted out of him like a fountain and splashed against my face. I ignored the coppery taste of it as wiped off my face even though it got into my hair. The blood was warm and dripped down my face. It trailed down my neck and onto my white jacket. I watched in satisfaction as the bastard died in pain. I smirk as I stared at the lifeless corpse before I moved the table slightly so we had room for the next one. I gave Law a raised eyebrow as I took out the next bastard. He was staring at me and Tundra murmure,_"We're going to have some fun tonight...maybe like last night?"_

_"Perhaps," _I replied before asking him, "Law? Where do you want him? On a table or hanging?"

"Table," He replied causing me to nod and once again we stripped the guy.

I gave the man a once over before shaking my head. He had dull brown hair and wore dull colored clothes. He had the same features as Nott, but they also held a slightly pugish quality that reminded me of the Parkinson girl that I went to school with. I hum lightly before looking at Law, "How do you wanna wake him up?"

"Electricity," He replied causing me to smirk as I tied the man down.

"You or me?" I asked as I felt slightly giddy.

"You can do it," He said causing me to grin, "But I'm waking up the next one,"

"Unless it's someone I know," I stated causing him to nod with a smirk and without a word I charged up some electricity, "Electroshocker!"

The electricity arched from my hand as I pressed my hand against the mans chest. He cried out as he jerked awake. I smirk down at him before I backed away to give Law the stage. I couldn't look away as I watched the surgeon of death tear apart the man. Blood flowed freely and dripped from the table like rain clouds. I kept the idjit from losing too much, but I kept my eyes on the scene before me. His body was take apart. Legs and arms separated with the torso headless. The man stared at Law in horror as he used his devil fruit to take out the mans heart. Law spoke with his smirk full force, "Now Mr. Death Eater. I am aware that you are very confused as to why you are here. As you can see," Law gestured to the dead body of Nott, "We have captured you to gain some information you have. If you tell us what we want to know, we will let you go."

"What the hell do you want to know?" The man asked as he stared at his heart.

"We wish to know what your plans are," Law said as the man swallowed thickly.

"I will never tell-" The man was cut off as Law gave the heart a light squeeze, "AHGRA!"

Law paused and spoke, "It's a shame that I have to put you through that pain. Please tell me what we wish to know and I'll stop."

"I-I can't," the man gasped out causing me to roll my eyes, "M-my l-lord h-he'll k-k-kill m-me,"

"And you don't think we will?" Law asked in his polite jackass way that makes me wish Tsuki was here, "Tell us and I won't let him touch you,"

The man was silent and Law sighed before he began to further seperate the mans body. The man finally shouted, "I'll tell you anything! Just-just stop!"

Law's eyes narrowed and I shook my head at the wording of the man's sentence. If we had been planning on letting them go, he would die because of his poor word choice. I sigh softly as Law squeezed the mans heart once more and hissed, "Don't order me around!"

The man whined and Law stopped as the man said, "I don't know what the higher ups are planning. All I know is that something big is happening. It concerns that Potter child."

Law glanced at me and I nodded at the truth of the mans words. Law turned back to the man and asked, "What are your other plans?"

"Nothing-" The man screamed in pain as his heart was squeezed.

I felt so bored as I watched the interrogation. Law was getting pissed off and me being bored was just a bad idea. I finally sighed and said, "Law. He won't give us anything else, so just kill him."

Law's eyes narrow at the wording and I rolled my eyes. He none the less used shambles on the guy. He became a twisted version of Law's jolly roger and I snickered at that. He also gained a new addition to his forehead as he bled out slowly. He screamed loudly until he died. I gave the twisted thing a small glare at the scent of urine in the air before turning to Law. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall as he growled, "You ordered me around Leara-ya. I'm going to have to punish you."

I shiver at the tone he used before murmuring, "You can do that later. We need to finish up with the other two idiots."

Law smirked and let me go before I walked over to the chains hanging down from the wall. I quickly took out the newest one and felt a shock go through me at seeing that it was a woman. I hum lightly as I look her over. She had long blonde hair, but it was a dirty blonde rather than Hannah's honey colored blonde. Her skin was pale and she had the features of a Malfoy, but also of a Black and those of a Crabbe. I looked her over before shaking my head. I looked at Law and gestured to the woman. He walked forward and said, "Perhaps we can work together on the last two?"

"Sure, but how are you going to wake her up?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm perhaps you could do it," He said causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"What don't want to hit a woman?" I ask while a cheshire grin appeared on my face, "Or are you too scared?"

Law stood there frozen for a few seconds before the sound of a slap echoed through the room. I stare at him in surprise as the woman jerked awake with a startled cry. I snort as she shouted, "Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the belly of the beast," I say with a sadistic smile, "And we are your torturers,"

"I-I'm in hell?" The woman squeaked causing me to roll my eyes.

"You will be if you don't give us the information we want," I say and reached out to run my fingers over her cheek, "I don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours, but you see," I gesture to the bodies behind us and watched as she paled while squeaking, "Your_ friends_ wouldn't give us all the information we wanted. If you could tell us what we want, we won't hurt you,"

She shivered and stuttered, "W-what d-do y-you w-want t-to k-know?"

"What are your plans?" I ask as Law went over to the tray and grabbed a two scalpels before handing me one.

The woman was silent and I sighed before reaching forward. I placed the tip against her stomach causing her to pale even more. I gave her a smirk as Law said, "I suggest you do as we ask you Ms. Death Eater. My Lover here is very bored and will no doubt do everything she can to cause you pain. I suggest you answer her question lest you make your friends rather," Law glanced behind him towards the bodies,"Grievous mistake."

The woman nodded, "We plan to use the tournament to get close to the girl. At least, we were planning that. With the founders appearing, we weren't sure. Nott hasn't informed us of anything. Neither has Malfoy."

I hum in acknowledgement before asking, "Do you know where Voldemort is?"

"No," She said though I could sense her fear increase.

"No? Then why are you feeling scared?" I coo softly before I dug in the tip of the scalpel a little, "Do you know anything?"

"Lucius knows where he is," The woman squeaked out in pain, "I managed to hear that in passing when everyone gathered together,"

I hum at that before asking, "Why use the tournament? Why not grab the girl off the streets? What girl do you speak of?"

"Potter," The woman hissed causing me to lessen the pressure on the scalpel, "We're after potter. We can't grab her off the street because the damned headmaster has guards all over her family home," I bit back a sigh, "The tournament was supposed to be the easiest way to grab her,"

"How were you going to use the tournament?" I ask causing her to shake her head and I sighed before applying more pressure, "It's a shame you aren't being a good little girl. I'm going to have to hurt you,"

I dig the scalpel in a little bit more before dragging it down. She screamed in pain as I slowly began to carve my jolly roger into her skin. I paused as she whimpered out, "Someone was going to go into the school under disguise. They were going put her name into the goblet under the name of a fourth school while charming the goblet into believing that a fourth had entered. They were going to impero one of the champions to attack the other two. The girl would make it to the trophy and be whisked away to my lords current location. They were going to use her in a ritual to give my lord a new body. He was supposed to kill her."

I hum at that little tidbit before looking at Law. He smirked and asked, "What are your other plans?"

"I...I..." The woman shook her head.

I frowned and continued to carve my jolly roger into her skin. She cried in pain and I ignored it while murmuring, "Your own fault."

The woman continued to cry out and I finished my jolly roger. I thought about what to carve next before looking at her face. She stared down at me with pale green eyes. I cock my head to the side and she murmured, "I can't tell you...please let me go...I can't tell you..."

I shook my head and stabbed my scalpel into her stomach before looking at Law, "Play with her while I go find a new toy."

He chuckled and I headed deeper into the room. A few doors sat on one side of the large hall-like room. I walked to the closest one and opened it. Inside the room, there were a few blades. I scrunched up my nose at their bad condition before heading to the next of the four door. Inside this room, A group of whips and various other things rested on the walls. I went to the next one and made sure to mark the door in my mind so I would come back to it. Inside the next room, a group of hammers and various nails rested against a few tables, a group of iron spikes, and a few spiked items like a spiked club and such rested around the room. I scrunch up my nose and went to the last one. Inside this room, a group of various liquid rested in cleanly marked jars. I moved about the room and grinned at seeing the mass amounts of poison. A few acids sat here and there along with a few other liquids that would cause various types of pain. I hum and picked up a few before walking to the whip room. I grabbed a spiked whip and then walked back over to Law. I felt my mouth drop open at the sight as Tundra murmured, "_Amazing...fucking beautiful."_

The woman's body was arched against the chains in a crescent moon shaped style. Her legs were bent at awkward angles while replacing her arms. Her arms were now her legs and were bent in an impossible angle. The left leg was bent into the shape of an S. The right leg was bent into the shape of Z. Her arms created a the image of a bow tie. Her neck was at an awkward angle as if someone had decided to kick it. Part of her spine stretched out the front of her neck while her head hung limply. The bones were a bright white and pointed at the top. Her chest was ripped open and her ribs looked like they exploded inside of her. Her heart lay squashed in it's place. Her stomach was left untouched so my jolly roger could be seen. Her cheeks were split open in such a way that it looked like she was grinning. I whistle as Law turned towards me with blood covering him, "Damn...where did you learn to do that?"

He ignored me and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me into a kiss. I felt his emotions and wondered what the woman had said. Anger, Rage, Disbelief, and..._fear?!_ What the hell did that bitch say? Law spoke softly, "Promise me that you won't ever touch another man. Promise me."

"Law," I murmur and look at him in confusion, "You know I would never willingly do that. What did that bitch say to you?"

Law took a deep breath and shuddered against me. I felt worry rise high in my chest as he held me close. He spoke after a few moments, "She said that her lord was going to turn you into a his wife. She said that they could use someone like you to lead them...that you could be better than-"

"Law," I cut him off and gave him a fierce look, "I will never do that, so don't pay attention to bitches like that," I reach into my shirt and pulled out the ring, "This shows that I will never do that to you, I am yours. I am yours Law and no one can change that,"

He stared at me for a few moments before sighing and nodding, "You're right...I think that losing you again filled me with doubt."

I chuckle and press my lips to his before turning to the woman, "Maybe, but did you get anything out of her?"

"No," He replied causing me to sigh.

"Looks like we need to get to the next one..." I trail off before muttering, "We'll have to be more careful with this one. It's our last one,"

* * *

End of Torture

* * *

Law chuckled and I walked to the next set of chains that hung from the ceiling. I pulled out the next one and we set the Death Eater up against the wall. I stared at the face in shock. Hanging from the chains was one, Rodolphus Lestrange. I felt like doing a little dance causing Law to ask, "Who is this?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," I answer with glee, "He helped to torture Neville's parents. I think we'll leave him for Neville to deal with,"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly causing me to nod, "What shall we do with him?"

"Hmm," I hum before calling for Mipsy.

She appeared with a crack and ignored the tortured people as she asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"Can you put this man," I wave at Rodolphus, "Into a cell or something? I don't want him to be able to escape or anything,"

"Yes Mistress," the elf replied causing me to smile, "Anything else?"

"Yes make sure he knows he's in deep shit when he wakes up," I say causing her to nod, "Tell everyone that we'll be busy for a while and may not be up for dinner,"

"Yes Mistress," The elf replied before popping off with the chained man.

Law looked at the bodies and asked, "What shall we do with these?"

"Send a message to the ministry," I reply with a grin, "I'll be doing that so no worries,"

He snorted before looking me over. He grabbed me by the waist he pressed his lips to mine before murmuring, "Do you know what seeing you covered in the blood of those we tortured does to me?"

I snort and reach down to brush my fingers against him. He hissed lightly and I grin, "Yes, but come we need to get cleaned up."

I detached myself from him and pulled on his hand to follow me. I pulled him out of the room while sending the items I had pulled out back into their places. We went to the Hot springs and I grinned as I opened the door. Steam billowed out of the door and we walked inside. I heard him murmur, "Amazing."

I hum in agreement since it had surprised me as well. Glowing crystals made the water glow in a crystal blue light. Rocks jutted out of the water in various platforms with glowing crystals forming natural shelves. Platforms of rock created places for us to sit and relax. Water falls created a constant flow of water as caves and the like helped get rid of the excess water. I walked forward and over to one of the nearby shelves. I stirpped off my clothes and walked over to the water before glancing back at a staring Law, "Well come on. The clothes will be washed by the time we're done. The water is constantly moving so we have no worries."

I then began to wade into the water. I smiled upon seeing the water spirits that swam around and waved at me. I giggle as a dragon spirit wrapped itself around me and licked off some of the blood on my cheek. I reached up and ran a finger down it's spine causing it to purr. Tundra snickered and murmured, "_Law isn't too happy about you paying attention to the dragon spirit."_

I snort at that just as Law wrapped his arms around me. The dragon hissed at him before it licked my cheek again before floating off. I smile softly before murmuring, "Let's get cleaned up before we have some fun."

Law chuckled and murmured, "Always wanting to be clean."

I rolled my eyes and led him over to one of the nearby shelves. The shelves I led him to were packed full of jars, bottles, and various other containers. I reached into the alcove and picked out three bottles. Law gave me a raised eye brow and I waved towards the shelf, "Pick anything you want."

He reached into the shelf and looked through the various items. I open the bottles I had chosen and smirked at the scents. I quickly bathed and smirked as he picked out a few bottles. I walk deeper into the hot spring once I had finished cleaning up before I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I swam around for a while until I found a nice place to curl up under the water. I felt my body change and I looked down at my legs to see a black tail with shimmering white markings. I laid against the warm stone and hum softly. I felt Law coming closer as Tundra murmured, "_Sing."_

I close my eyes and began to sing:

_Do you hear the waves crashing against the moon?  
__Do you hear the wind washing over the mountain?  
__Do you hear the silent victory?  
__Do you hear the silence?_

_Do you hear the voice of the moon?  
Do you hear her singing a song?  
Do you hear her sullen words?  
Do you hear her silent cries?_

_Do you hear the mountains cry?  
Do you hear the wind screaming your name?  
Do you hear the wind rushing?  
Do you hear the wind?_

_Do you hear the silent warriors?  
Do you hear their cries?  
Do you hear their aching heart?  
Do you hear the victims cry?_

_Do you hear the silent wind?  
Do you hear the silent cries of the children?  
Do you hear the child's cries as her tears as wept?  
Do you hear the tears fall from a childs eye?_

_Do you know the pain of silence?  
Do you know the pain of victory?  
Do you know the silence of the star lit sky?  
Do you know the silent pain of the moon as her child dies?_

My voice died in my throat as I felt Law's fingers on my cheeks. I created a bubble around us that still allowed water in it, but also made sure we could breath. I looked into his eyes as he asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

I blush lightly as I try to look away, "I've always been able to sing...it's one of the reasons the blonde bastards were trying to get me."

He growled at the reminder and pulled me close as he laid his head on top of mine, "You're mine!"

"I know," I lean against him as he ran his fingers down my back.

"Where did that song come from?" He asked causing me to shrug lightly.

"It's a song that I created a while ago," I murmur as I closed my eyes, "I created it after I killed my first wolf..."

"When did that happen?" He asked causing me to open my eyes.

"When I was just a little over 11, my brothers and I encountered a wild wolf," I murmur softly as my mind went back to that day, "It was raining and we needed a place to rest. We chose a cave and the wolf was there...I tried talking to it, but something was wrong," I shuddered lightly, "I couldn't get through to it and it kept coming at us...I didn't know what to do...I just acted on instinct," I shuddered as flashes of surprise filled eyes filled my mind, "I threw my hand in front of me and a spike of earth rose up and speared it. I...I killed it..." I bit my lip, "But...But it had pups with it...so young...I...I didn't know what to do,"

"What happened?" Law asked gently causing me to look at him.

I sighed and murmured, "I spoke to Luna and she made sure they got transported to the Ashferd Island...I don't know what happened to them."

He smiled at me in a tender way while murmuring, "You did a good thing for them, but did you ever find out what was wrong with the wolf?"

"No," I shook my head, "Luna wouldn't tell me anything," I then shook myself, "Let's focus on why we came here,"

He chuckled and pulled me into a searing kiss. I felt his hands move around my body and mentally smirk as he paused. He released me and looked down at my tail. He ran a hand down the scales on my front and asked, "How?"

"I can mimic the beings around me," I shrug lightly before shivering as he touched a particular part of my anatomy, "It's rather easy with mermaids because they're beings of the sea,"

He ran his fingers down the scales and followed the groves that were barely there. He murmured, "They're so warm...not like regular mermaid scales."

I chuckle softly, "That's because I chose a specific type of mermaid that rests in a rather deep part of the ocean. They're cousins to sea dragons only they don't have a well...the reptilian features other than the tail," My memory flashed towards the day I found them, "They're very...beautiful because their scales have an actual jewel quality rather than the dull quality of the other kinds. They also live much longer than humans and are very pleasant."

He hummed in acknowledgement before asking, "Shall we experiment?"

I gave a low chuckle and nodded, "Why do you think I've taken this form?"

He pressed his lips against mine and we began to dance. It wasn't that diffrent from the regular way at all...just had to get used to the tail...and not having legs...

**End of chapter**

**Omake: Yes I will be doing them. The next chapter will have one**


	17. Ch16

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

"Sometimes you have to leave before you end up never doing what you have to,"-My mother to me.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

I gave a faint sigh as I looked back at the castle as the new day dawned. Luna, Hermione, and Hannah stood with me as we stared at the castle. We were leaving early so we wouldn't be tempted to stay. I am unashamed to say that I almost decided not to do this because of last night. Damn Law and his ways of distracting me. I close my eyes just as I heard, "KAILEARA!"

I chuckle softly as Hermione murmured, "Looks like Luffy was trying to find you."

"Seems like it," I murmur as I watch every room in the castle light up, "We should go before they come here,"

Everyone nodded and grabbed the portkey that would take us to Gringotts. I watched as a few trees fell down and Kiyo muttered, "Luffy is like a cannon ball,"

"But that's why we love him," Yukina muttered as a few more trees fell.

"Let's go," I murmur before shouting, "SEE YOU ALL COME THE HOLIDAYS!" I then whisper, "Gringotts, Diagon,"

I grimace as I was whisked away just as Luffy charged into the clearing with many others on his tail. I managed to stand my ground, but cursed harshly as I waited for the room to stop spinning. I took a deep breath just as the goblins at the front nodded to me. I walk inside with the others following and we headed to the nearest teller since the bank was actually empty. The goblin's attention was on me the moment I approached and he asked, "How may I help you Kaileara?"

"We wish to gather a few things from our vaults before we head to Hogwarts," I then began to smirk, "Is the thing I asked for ready?"

The goblin gave a bloodthirsty grin as he chuckled, "Yes Lord Rookfang made it clear that it was to be finished today. It will be here when you come back up."

"Thank you," I murmur before Griphook appeared to take us to our vaults.

Hermione spoke up as we walked towards the minecarts, "Kai? What exactly did the goblins do for you?"

"I may or may not have been planning something for a long time," I felt my cheshire grin slide onto my face, "Let's just say it will be something awesome,"

Hannah and Hermione shuddered as Luna hummed softly. I had a soft spot for her and didn't make her go on hell runs. She usually went on them for fun because I gave me hounds and various other beasts a warning of not to bite her. She was amazing my cub and I will do anything to protect her. A chuckle sounded from the depths of my mind as Bahamut murmured, "_You act much like Mer did with his students...Only he was a sadist."_

I gave the great dragon a mental middle finger with a mental grin before paying attention to my surroundings. The ride of the mine carts were awesome! I let out a whoop and shouted for it to go faster. The goblin chuckled and did as I asked before we slowed to a stop at Hermione vault. She had been pissed off when she found out that I had made one for her, but I got her off my back by telling her that it was nonrefundable and she was one of my best friends. The books she used to try and beat her anger into my head still hurt dammit! Oh and that was before she learned Haki...I really hate teaching her that. I shook off my mental berating as we stopped at the Abbot family vault. Hannah went inside and gathered a bunch of money, a few books, and a few pieces of jewelry. Luna's vault was up next and I went inside with her. I whistled at the mass amounts of books, gold, treasures, wands, and various other odds and ends. She giggled and I went over to a few of the book shelves. Luna followed soon after and we picked out a shit load of books that I sealed up in a scroll. We headed deeper into the bank and the others gathered around me because it was turning freezing cold. The goblin ignored it because the goblin species has thick temperature resistant skin that's second only to dwarves. It comes from their rather unique relationship with Hephaestus...and Ares...bloodthirsty fuckers. I bit back a grin as I unwrapped them from me causing whines as I stepped out of the cart once we reached my vault. The vaults for all my clans had been merged except for the founders and the Evans for obvious reasons. I heard gasps behind me, but ignore it as I stared at the vault doors that glittered in the flames of the nearby torches. Yukina mutter, "Fuck."

I hummed in agreement as I stared at the door for a few moments longer to take it all in. Doors the color of obsidian decorated in gold, silver, bronze, and a pearl colored metal that made my hands itch the longer I stared at it. The door held the potter house symbol on the top of it. The Peverell house symbol on the bottom of it. The Ashferd clan symbol rested in the middle of the door. They symbols were as follows:

Potter: A large golden colored deer with a bronze wand crossed over a silver sword between its antlers.  
Peverell: The symbol of the Hollows in the pearl metal with a ringer of gold shaped like flames surrounding it.  
Ashferd: A howling wolf in silver with the four main symbols of the moon over it's head, a lunar flower tree at it's back, a wolf pup curled up at the howling wolfs side, and a swirling wave in the background of it all. The symbols of the moon were in silver and outlines in gold. The lunar flower tree was completely made out of silver. The wolf pup was made of bronze. The swirling wave was made of a sapphire colored metal that again made my hand twitch with want.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I walked forward. I placed my hand in the center of the door and felt the prick of blood before the door opened without a sound. The chill left the air as heat seemed to billow out of the now open doors. Gasps were heard from all but Yukina, Kiyo and I. The Vault had piles of gold, silver, bronze, and various other treasures all on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room, bookcases towered overhead with various books that I had taken the time to copy and put the originals in the library back on the island. In the center of the room weapons, wands, and various other things laid on raised pedestals. I ignore it all as I head to the very back of the room where a statue was set up. The statue was of the very being that had founded the clan that I truly belong to...The founder of the Ashferd clan, Romulus the wild wolf of the north and his partner Kiya the beastal angel. I fell to my knees before the statue made of metals so mixed their origin couldn't be discovered. Yukina and Kiyo follow my lead, so together we bow before the statue. A hush fell around us as we bowed our heads and a humming filled the air as my energies rose up. I murmur, "Lord Romulus the blessing of the first wolf is needed for what we are about to do. Lady Kiya the blessing of the first partner is needed. Our hearts, minds, bodies, and souls are about to begin a journey that will be full of pain, bloodshed, happiness, pleasure, and many other things we cannot describe. We ask of you to bless us for what we shall do, for the strength to do as we must, for the hope of the future, and for all that is and will be. We ask this of you as all others before us have come to ask. Please give us this blessing so that we may go upon our journey with clear minds and hearts. Please watch over our pack as we bound forth to do our duty."

I felt incredibly cold suddenly, but ignored it as I kept my head bowed. Only when I felt a warm hand under my chin, I look up. A glowing woman bathed in silver and blue looked upon me. By her side stood a wolf bathed in black and gold. The two stared at me and the woman spoke, "Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara you have come before us seeking not glory or fame, but a blessing for you to make it through your duty and to protect your pack."

"Explain to us," The wolf growled deeply in his chest, "Why we should allow this of you?"

I steeled myself and growled in the language of the wolves, a language in which no lie could be told, "Because I only wish for this to end, I wish to stand tall when I feel weak, I wish of this so that I may protect my pack, my Nakama! I will do anything to protect them and this is the best way to do it. I ask for no more and no less. Do as you wish to me, but please give my pack this protection. My duty may be calling, but I cannot leave my pack defenceless. Do as you wish to me for I care not of my fate," I then bow my head and show my neck, "But please give my pack protection."

A long silence enveloped me before a deep chuckle sounded through the air. I felt my body relax as Romulus spoke, "I give you my blessing and the protection for your pack. It has been too long since one such as you have called upon our very spirits."

"Aye it has my wolf," Kiya murmured softly causing me to look up at her as she looked down at me with eyes that showed so many things, "I will ask of you nothing other than to bear the name of our clan with pride,"

I nodded as she let go of my chin, "I will lady Kiya."

She placed her hand on my forehead and heat flowed through me. I almost cried out as Romulus placed his nose over my heart and even more heat flowed over me. I struggled to remain in my bowed position as the same feeling echoed through my bond to Kiyo and Yukina. We held in our cries and soon the heat decreased before flowing into the core of my being. I shuddered softly and barely heard as Kiya murmured, "Be swift in your fight young one, it will be hard, but if you hold your Nakama in mind, body, and soul all shall prevail."

"Regret nothing," Romulus growled deeply in his chest, "Kill all who stand in your way of protecting your pack. Leave none behind as you run like the wind. You are a wolf and nothing shall change that,"

A deep howl filled the air as a humming sound mixed with it. I slowly rose from my bowed position as the sound echoed through the air for a while. I shook off my shock and Yukina muttered, "Well damn...looks like I owe Shang a buck."

A laugh burst from my throat faster than I could stop it. I felt immense relief fill me and was soon joined by Kiyo and Yukina. We soon stopped though chuckles bubbled up randomly. We stood up and gathered everything we needed before walking out of the vault. The door shut behind us and we walked to the cart without a word. The ride back up was silent as my Nakama and the goblin took in all that had transpired. I knew I would be questioned later, but for now it was fine. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the hard seat of the cart until we reached the surface. I felt amusement fill me as Rookfang stood in the middle of the bank as a few wizard and witches milled about. I felt their curious eyes, but ignore it as I spoke softly, "Greetings Rookfang. I assume you have what I requested?"

"Indeed," He said before handing me a box, "Everything is inside. I hope you have fun this year Kaileara,"

"Oh I will," I gave a bloodthirsty grin that caused many to shiver, "We must be going,"

"May the fates, the damned, and the spirits watch over you," Rookfang murmured and I gave him a nod.

"And may they watch over you as well," I murmur and we left the bank.

We were silent as we made our way through the alley before heading towards the train station. We had about an hour before we had to be at the station due to the amount of time it took to visit the vaults. I hailed the night bus and we payed before sitting down. Luna took a seat next to me as Hannah and Hermione took a seat across from me. I leaned against the seat as Kiyo curled around my shoulder. Each of my companions looked at me in blatant curiosity that made me sigh as Yukina muttered, "Guys stop looking at us like that. We'll give you an explanation later."

They nodded though the look in Hermione's eyes told me it wouldn't be a subject I 'accidentally' forget about. I gave a small sigh as Hannah asked, "So Kai...what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?"

"I dunno," I shrug as I had been wondering that same since I found out the founders were alive, "It'll be interesting. Dumbledore will probably be a normal professor or something. All in all it will be diffrent,"

"Haven't you been contacted by the founders yet?" Hermione asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nope. I'm actually glad they haven't," I allowed a smirk to appear on my face, "It allowed me to focus on what was needed rather than some idiocy," I held up a hand as Hermione looked ready to disagree, "I will admit that it would be nice to get to know them, but since everyone came to the island we've been busy. I didn't have time to do much other than send a letter through the goblins to the founders,"

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked causing me to grin.

"I merely told them about what happened during my years of Hogwarts schooling," I shrug lightly at the surprise on their faces, "I also gave them ideas I had about the curriculum and other such things," I then give them a soft smile, "I want to give the young ones a chance to have fun at school, a better chance at survival, and perhaps a chance to make friends in places that would seem impossible," My mind went back to when I befriended my Nakama, "After all it's not impossible, we did it,"

"Yeah," Hannah murmured with a soft smile, "We managed it and kept our friendship for years...even when your sadism got bad,"

I chuckle softly as two of my three companions shuddered. Luna just giggled and I laid my head on the back of the seat until it was time to get off. We all got off the bus and headed inside the train station. I felt particularly happy when all three looked at me in surprise when they found themselves De-aged to 14. I chuckle softly and did the same to myself as I said, "Bonney showed me how she does it. It's a really useful power."

"Damn it feels weird," Hannah muttered as she shook herself, "How long does it last?"

"Due to the amount of energy I put into the process," My finger scratched at my cheek as I calculated it, "We'll be stuck like this for about the whole school year,"

"WHAT?!" The trio yelled causing many stares as we paused in the middle of the train station.

I gave them a dark look and dragged them through the gateway, "Be quiet you idiots," I then push them forward, "Go say goodbye to your families if they're here. I'm going to find us a compartment."

They nod and slid into the crowd. I slipped past everyone and went straight into the train. I marveled at the mass amount of spell work once I'm inside. I had never noticed it before, but then again I didn't have master Valkyrie as a teacher. A melancholy smile appeared on my face as I dimly wondered what she would say about being here. She would probably try to disassemble the fucking thing just to figure out how it all fit together. I shook my head and moved to the end of the train to find us a compartment. I found one and quickly began to make it big enough to fit all of us, make sure no one could see who we were, not be bothered by anyone other than the trolley lady, make sure it wouldn't collapse from the amount of magic used on it, and a bunch of privacy wards. I settle against one of the seats before growling and making all of them comfortable. I pause in what I was doing when I heard a faint chime. I quickly went through my pocket space and winced upon seeing that it was Andromeda's mirror. The mirror was a pale white color with black dogs running across the frame. It glowed slightly and I bit my lip as I wondered if I could avoid it before sighing. I would be in deeper shit if I didn't, so I answered it, "Hello-"

"KAILEARA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Andromeda shouted causing me to wince at the volume, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE BEFORE WE COULD SAY GOODBYE?"

I glared at her causing her to wince, "Andy never shout like that when I can fucking hear you."

"Sorry Kai," She gave me a sheepish smile as a bit of laughter could be heard, "But please answer my question,"

"I just," I grimace and sighed, "I...You guys...it's just..."

"Kai," She looked at me in concern, "Just tell us,"

"I didn't want to you guys to see us off because it would have made me want to stay," I sighed softly as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Having you all around me after being separated for so long made me realize just how painful it is to be apart from you all. I left early because it would have made me stay..." I look away from her, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry,"

It was silent for a little while before Andromeda spoke once more, "Kai...Why didn't you tell any of us?"

I took a deep breath before murmuring, "Because I just...I just thought it would be best if I didn't mention it."

"Kai..." Andromeda's voice was coated with amusement causing me to look at her, "You are always acting like this," She gave me a smile, "Just be careful alright,"

"I will," I promise and gave her a smirk, "You be careful as well. I need you to give me reports of anything happening while I'm gone,"

"No problem," She gave me a mock salute, "I was a spy for the fucking Revolution,"

I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Sure Andy," I chuckled at her mock scowl, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Yeah," She then gave a giant grin, "Give those bastards hell Kai,"

"Oh I will," I give an equal grin, "See ya later,"

"Bye!" Andromeda chirped and I chuckle.

The mirror disconnected and I put it away. The door opened and Hermione walked in with the others. I smiled at them only to see the twins missing. I scowl at that and ask, "Okay who is keeping the fucking twins?"

"Their mother," Hermione scowled darkly causing me to bite back a sigh, "What should we do?"

"We can do nothing yet," I shook my head sadly.

"Kai?" Draco asked causing me to look at him.

"Yes Draco?" I ask.

"Why do you look like Hermione, Hannah, Luna, and you look like you're 14?" He asked as the others nod.

"I used Bonney's power to turn us all to our 'correct' ages," I used air quotes, "Everyone will be going through the same so we have an easier time among the students at Hogwarts,"

"But we're mentally mature," Blaise scowled causing me to chuckle.

"We must do this whether we like it or not," I say causing him to scowl, "It is needed unfortunately,"

"Damn it," He groaned causing me to chuckle as I De-aged everyone, "How long will this last?"

"For most of the year," I say before remembering something, "Well unless we head back to the island,"

They sighed and I chuckled just as the twins ran into the room. They slammed the compartment door shut and sank into a seat next to Hermione. Hermione spoke, "What happened?"

"Mother wanted us to stop being friends with you," Fred scowled darkly causing me to sigh.

"She wanted us to push you towards Ron," George growled darkly causing me to scowl.

"Never going to happen," I snarl even as I De-aged the twins, "I hate that bitch and the troll," I then smirk at them, "Let's see how they deal with my soul bond to Law,"

"Oh man Mother's going to fucking flip," Fred smirked wolfish grin.

"Oh she's going to have kittens," George shouted causing me to chuckle, "She's going to have puppies too,"

"She'll have the whole barnyard!" Fred added causing all of us to laugh.

"Other than that," George said as he noticed everyone's states, "Why are we all...young?"

"We need to have an easier time at Hogwarts since it's the last year," I then give them a grin, "Let's have fun this year,"

Agreements were given and we began to plan for everything.

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

I felt an amused smirk form on my lips at the amount of people staring at me. I kept my marks visible as we left the train. Hagrid called out to the first years and looked among the students, but seemed disappointed. Ah yes, I haven't seen him since I came back. I settled into a lazy stance as I walked with my Nakama to the carriages. The thestrals seemed wary of me as I approached them, but I ignored it as I walked to the lead one of my chosen carriage and pulled an apple from my pocket. I held out the pure white apple and the lead thestral ate it. I chuckled softly and murmured, "Please get us to Hogwarts my friend."

The thestral nodded it's head and I got into the carriage with Luna, Hermione, and Hannah. We settled down together and Hermione asked, "Why did you give that thestral an apple?"

"It is better to give something minor when it can give you something major in the long run," I say with a shrug, "Thestrals are horses in the end and can fly as swiftly as the breeze. In one night, they can cover three quarters of the earth,"

"Damn," Hannah muttered as we slowly drew closer to the castle, "Makes you wonder what other amazing creatures are out there,"

"Thousands of diffrent beings," I murmur as I look out the window, "In an island deep within the north blue, a five thousand year old dragon made completely of frost and moonlight," I grin upon remembering it, "It is said to sleep within a cave so deep that nothing can reach it," I shook my head, "She's a very nice lady once she stops being cranky. I can summon her anytime I want, but usually choose not to,"

"How the hell did you meet her?" Hermione demanded causing me to chuckle.

"Let's just say it was when I still lived with that bastard," I grimace at remembering the fucker, "Let's just say it was one of the only nice things he did for me,"

"What's she like?" Hannah asked.

"Well after she stops being cranky," I chuckle upon remembering how much damage she did, "She's actually pretty nice and helped me out a lot," I smile softly, "She's the one that taught me about dragons,"

"Awesome," Hannah breathed.

"Can you teach us?" Hermione asked causing me to chuckle.

"Perhaps," I agree causing them to smile, "Now be ready,"

The carriage slowed to a stop and we all got out. I stare up at the castle as the wards reach out to me and embrace me like a mother welcoming her child home. I smile softly as my magic reached out and embraced the magic of the castle. The wards glowed brightly causing gasps from those around us and a giggle bubbled up in my throat as the warmth it brought me rushed over me. I shook myself as Yukina settled on my shoulder in her hawk form. Kiyo took a seat on my head causing me to roll my eyes. She murmured, "The magic that surrounds this place...it...it..."

"Feels like a mother watching over her children," I murmur causing her to nod, "The magic emanates from the very stone,"

Bahamut rose up in my mind and murmured, "_Merlin's magic surrounds this place. It feels...,"_

_"As if you've come home or at least you've found a place to be close to him,"_I murmur softly causing him to hum.

_"Correct little one," _He replied before giving a dragons smile, _"When you enter the Great Hall, I shall rise up in your aura. We shall see if those brats remember me,"_

I chuckle softly as we headed into the castle. Oh this was going to be fun!

**End of Chapter! Here's the Omake! Roll the clip!**

* * *

Omake: Meet up with disappointment

* * *

I sat against the mast of the Sunny. Luffy and the others were acting like idiots as usual causing me to chuckle. I blink when I heard the beats of wings. I hum softly and held out my arm. Yukina landed on my arm and held out her leg so I could take the letter attached. She jumped off and landed next to me while shifting back. Luffy looked up and exclaimed, "Yukina's back! Kai what did Traffy say?!"

I chuckle and say, "Luffy. I haven't even opened it yet. Give me a few moments."

He pouted and I chuckled before opening the letter. I decided to read it aloud:

_Dear Kaileara-ya and Strawhat-ya,_

_I believe that it would be beneficial for us to meet up at the nearest island. I would like to further discuss the arrangement of our alliance._

_Until we meet again,  
Trafalgar Law._

I chuckle softly and Luffy shouted, "AWESOME!"

"Kaileara," Nami said causing me to look at her, "Which island will the Hearts pirates be on?"

I hum before looking over the letter. I turn it over and found it, "They'll be on the winter island of Yuki."

"We aren't that far," Nami mused causing me to nod.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I flew overhead and landed in a crouch on the snow covered ground. Snow came down harshly and it made me smirk. Yukina chuckled and I shook my head as Kiyo muttered, "Always going ahead of everyone."

"Luffy knows I can find the best places to stock and stay at," I remind her with a grin, "Now lets find a place for us to stay before heading to a bar,"

She snorted and snuggled against me causing me to chuckle. Honestly it wasn't that cold, but of course everyone was going to disagree with me. I shook it off and headed towards the inns. I soon found the perfect one and headed to the bar nearest to the port. I entered the bar and Kiyo groaned, "Damn it's so cold outside."

I chuckle softly and shook my head, "Nah it's not that cold."

"Says the one that's a fucking heater," Kiyo growled causing me to snort as I head to counter.

"Not my fault," I retort before taking a seat, "Vodka please," I take Kiyo from my shoulder and set her on the counter, "My devil fruit and magic make my body temperature rise or did you forget that,"

She growled things under her breath and I snort just as I heard, "Kaileara?"

I pause before chuckling as I turn around to see the Hearts pirates staring at me. I shook my head, "Damn it looks like we keep meeting up randomly."

"What are you doing here?" Penguin asked causing me to give him an amused look.

"Awe does that mean you don't like me anymore?" I ask causing him to shake his head.

"No it's just-" He stopped himself as I chuckle, "You're just fucking with me,"

I shook my head in amusement, "No I'm doing that with your captain," Gasps and laughter explode around me, "In all honesty, I came ahead with Luffy's approval because I can find the best places to stay," I look around before noticing two people missing, "Where's Law and Bepo?"

"Book store," Shachi answered causing me to curse.

"Damn," I groan as I took a drink from my vodka, "I was hoping to spend some time with him before my brother comes along,"

Chuckles explode just as the door opened. Law walked inside with Bepo causing the room to fall silent. He paused and looked around before his eyes focus on me. I smirk at him as Bepo spotted me and in moments I was in the arms of a very happy polar bear. I smirk as I hugged him around the neck. Bepo murmured, "Kai you're here!"

I chuckle and nod, "Of course I'm here."

Bepo smiled and let me go as Law walked forward. He cupped my cheek as Bepo moved to the side. He stared down at me as he murmured, "I missed you."

"I know," I say with chuckle, "I missed you as well,"

He grabbed my hand and without another word led me outside. I smirk as Kiyo muttered, "Damn. They work fast."

I snort and Law muttered, "Ignore her. I want to have some fun before your brother arrives."

I felt the Sunny arrive and mutter, "Too late."

"DAMN IT," He growled causing me to snicker.

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Well that's the end of the Omake. Review!**


	18. Ch17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

The entrance hall of the castle looked the same as it always had, but a lingering scent floated about. Hannah paused and asked, "What's that smell?"

"Dragonfire," I answer as Bahamut chuckled, "They used dragonfire to clean up the castle,"

Hermione gave me a look of confusion, "Wouldn't that burn everything?"

"No," I answer as I headed towards the great hall, "Dragons can control what their fire burns. It is a rather amazing trait, no?" They nod causing me to grin, "However that control comes with time. The same could be said for their ability to change their sizes. I estimate that four diffrent types of dragonfire was used,"

Bahamut used my senses and hummed, "_A water dragon, a nature dragon, a high level fire dragon, and...interesting."_

_"What is it Bah?" _I ask as I pause.

_"One of them seems to have a high level storm dragon," _Bahamut murmured to my shock, "_It will be interesting to how they react to me,"_

_"We shall see my friend," _I felt a smirk weave itself onto my face as I walk to the door and place a hand on it before turning my head towards my Nakama, "Let's have some fun shall we?"

They grinned at me and I shook my head as I pushed the door open. I felt the air around me change as I walked inside. Bahamut's presence surrounded me like the warmth of an embrace. My eyes went to the head table and I had to keep my mouth from dropping open in shock. Sitting in front of the Hufflepuff table, The woman from the toy store stared at me. Sitting in front of the Ravenclaw table, The woman from the bookstore. Sitting in front of the Slytherin table, the man from the apothecary. I shook it off as four pairs of eyes stared at me in shock as I took a moment to examine them. The woman from the toy store had honey colored hair and eyes the color of obsidian though her eyes shone with warmth. The woman I had encountered in the bookstore had deep raven black hair with streaks of white. Her eyes were a deep silvery blue that held mysteries and secrets. The man from the apothecary had dark brown hair with silver streaks. His eyes were a bright emerald with small flecks of grey. In front of the Gryffindor table, the last of the four sat. His hair was a deep red and his eyes a deep gold. All three radiated power much like the older pirates, but it seemed tempered like Pop's. The woman from the toy store radiated an aura much like Makino's, but it seemed a bit more..._homely?_ The woman from the bookstore radiated a mystic aura much like Luna does only she doesn't have the same Wanderer feel about her. The man from the apothecary held a careful, yet playful aura. The last man radiated the same aura as Luffy only with a bit more sense and a bit more calm. I hum as Bahamut muttered, "_It seems they remember me."_

I chuckle softly before turning away from the tables and looking at my Nakama. I spoke softly, yet with power, "I want each of you to be on your best behaviour tonight...well at least until the fun starts," All of them grin, "Now get your asses to your tables and Fea Child," She looked at me, "If you are bothered tonight, just use your mirror and I'll come."

She nodded and I gave her a kind smile. I turn and head for my table with a lazy posture even as I glare at Dumbledore. I felt a severe amount of amusement upon seeing him not in his golden throne, but on a rather plain looking chair next to Flitwick. Hermione, Neville, and the twins follow just a few steps behind me as I gave a lazy salute to professor McGonagall. She smiled at me and I nodded at her before taking a graceful seat. Hermione took a seat on my left with Fred on her left. George took a seat on my right with Neville on his right. We watch as the other students file in while giving us curious looks, but I ignored it until I scented something in the air. I look up and found an elegant looking green dragon with silver markings to make it look like water. It must be the water dragon. The dragons silver eyes lock onto me and I smirk up at her as Bahamut murmured, "_Ah she must be a silver river dragon."_

Upon hearing that, I hum as and stared into the dragons eyes. They narrowed slightly as I allow my eyes to take on a draconic appearance. She seemed to recoil slightly before giving me a look of curiosity. I watched in fascination as she disappeared from sight and asked, "_How did she do that Bah?"_

_"The older a dragon gets the more tricks it learns," _He reminded me with a chuckle causing me to blush slightly at not remembering, "_She just performed a rather unique ability of older river dragons. It allowed her to become one with the water in the air," _He hummed lightly in my mind, "_I believe the dragons here must be around 1200 years old to have learned that trick. After all, it takes until a dragon reaches the age of 1190 to gain that ability due to needing a complete mastery and understanding of the element they are born from,"_

_"Can I learn it?" _I could already see the benefits of learning it.

"_Perhaps, but it will take a lot of time," _He warned me causing me to grin.

_"I'm always up for a challenge,"_ I remind him causing him to chuckle.

He fell silent as the other students fully file in and take their seats. I watched with the others as newest additions to the school were brought into the Great Hall. A murmur swept through the gathered students about which would now become a member of their house, but I ignore it as I focus on the group. Each held the potential to become great, but among them three stood a part from it all. All three wore the new uniform and seemed indifferent to everyone around them. One however seemed to have a leader-like air about him while the other two seemed content to follow him. All three had black hair though all three had a colored tint added to their hair. The leader-like one had a sea green tint. The sole girl had a bright gold tint. The other boy of the trio had a grey, almost deathly tint to his hair. I felt a shock go through me as their scents wafted over to me. The leader held the scent of the ocean. The girl held the scent of storms and the very sky. The other boy held the scent of death. Demi-gods! Tundra rumbled in my mind as we stared at the trio that stood close together, "_Look at the girls head."_

I did as she asked and noticed that it was hard to focus on the center of it. I narrowed my eyes and felt them widen as I spotted the silver circlet. I mutter, "_Shit she's one of Artemis's hunters...what happened to Zoe?"_

_"I dunno, but it must have been bad for her to be the lieutenant," _Tundra murmured causing me to feel bad for not being there since Zoe had been like an older sister to me when I had traveled with Artemis during my first life, "_We need to watch out because those three will probably tell the gods everything,"_

I nodded and looked to the hat. It didn't sing this year, but instead it spoke, "This year shall be one to remember. The daughter of four has returned now the daughter of six. The world shall blend with one not it's own as the sea tries to reclaim it's own. The tournament of the forgotten shall rise once more as four champions take the plunge. One of air, one of water, one of fire, and one of freedom. The champion of freedom shall be plunged into the tournament with no want simply because of the idiocy of two men..."

The hall was silent as we tried to absorb the information. I grimace upon hearing the last lines and growl softly. Mother fucking bitch! I'm going to be dragged into the fucking tournament now matter what. My eyes narrow slightly as the three demi's tense and drop into a slight battle stance. I sigh as the names were read out, but listened as Professor McGonagall called out, "Di Angelo, Nico!"

The one that smelt of death went up. I could tell the three had been de-aged as well by the scent of ichor and magic surrounding them. The boy sat under the hat for a long time before it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted from the ravens and I gave Luna a look. She smiled serenely as the boy walked over and sat down next to her. She had sat down where the first years usually sat, so it wasn't too odd. I watched as she welcomed him and turned back to the sorting. McGonagall soon called out, "Grace, Thalia!"

The one that smelt of sky and storms sat down on the stool. The hat took as long a time with her as it did the boy before finally calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped softly and stood up to welcome her. I held out my hand and smirked as she gasped the moment she took it. My magic brushed against her playful as if to welcome home a family member and I leaned forward brush my lips against her knuckles while murmuring, "Welcome to the lions den my dear. Perhaps we can speak after this is all over with those two friends of yours."

"Yeah," She muttered weakly causing me to smirk at the surprise radiating her.

"Good," I told her before retaking my seat.

She slowly snapped out of it and walked to her own while sending searching glances towards me. I gave her a small wave just as McGonagall called out, "Jackson, Percy!"

I watched with interest as it took almost an hour for the hat to sort the boy. He must have many traits that seem to echo one house or the other. Finally, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smirk and watch as the boy made his way over to the table. He looked between Thalia and I, but seemed to decided that it was better left unspoken for now. I felt amusement rise in me as I manage to snag a golden Drachma from the boy as he past me. I moved the coin around in my hand before shoving into one of my white jacket pockets. I would use it later to contact Hestia. I just hoped her reaction to me remembering things wouldn't be too bad. I could almost imagine the disappointed look on her face for not contacting her soon and winced at it. I hated disappointing her because she had always been my role model for the most part. I closed my eyes and only opened them when I heard people stand. I look to see that it was the Founders and sat straighter. The one to speak was the one that sat in front of the Slytherin house banner, "Welcome all of you! My name is Salazar Slytherin!"

Whispers broke out throughout the area causing me to growl in annoyance. Deciding to stop this shit before it got out of hand, I held my palm up towards the ceiling and whispered, "_Carmina_!" Sparks shot out of my hand and exploded into the sky causing the room to fall silent as I stood up, "I know it's surprising, but for the love of the Fates shut up!" I gave the hall a glare that caused many to flinch, "We want to find out what's going on, so be quiet and respectful," I watched as many looked down sheepish, "Honestly if these are the founder, then you are making yourselves look like idiots. We may be children," You guys, but not my Nakama, "But now is the time to act like proud wizards and witches. Like we're meant to learn under these amazing people," I turn to the founders and bowed to them, "I would like to offer an apology for the actions of my fellows. It is a shock for all of us to see you standing here."

"It is alright young one," The one in front of the badgers said causing me to nod and sit down, "Now my name is Helga Hufflepuff,"

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw," The one in front of the ravens spoke in a whispery voice.

"AND I'M GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!" The one in front of the lions practically roared.

Oh Luffy would just love this fucker. I wonder if I should introduce them sometime. I shook those thoughts from my head as Slytherin spoke, "We are indeed the founders of this school," A glare directed towards the crowd silenced them, "We are known as Dragon riders and bonded with our dear partners a year before we constructed this school," Awe filled gasps ran through the room, but Slytherin continued, "We left because our children needed to take over and lead this world to light."

"You may think that Sal was all about blood purity and all that crap," Gryffindor said with a smirk, "WRONG!" The hall jumped causing me to chuckle and plan to introduce him to my brothers, "It was actually our grandson that started that crap,"

"Wait!" Ronald Weasley interrupted, "Are you saying that you're related to that slimy snake," He pointed at Slytherin, "How can someone-"

"I'm not related to Sal through our children marrying," Gryffindor informed the red haired troll as the founders looked at the boy with disapproval, "We married each other,"

I felt a snicker build and decided to introduce those two to Marco. Maybe the blonde can get their help to keep Ace outta his emo corner. I turn back to the conversation as most stared at the founders slack jawed. Helga spoke up, "Now isn't the time for this boys," She glared at the two founders as I made the decision to introduce her to Mama Makino and Boa, "We need to get onto why we decided to come back," Her eyes narrowed at the two, "Unless you want me to transfigure you into a pair of jackalopes again."

I felt my eyes widen as I decide that I love that woman. The two male founders immediately backed away from her and shivered while agreeing, "Yes Helga. We'll be good."

She gave them a sweet smile as I decided to keep Mother away from her. They would probably get along like a house on fire. I shiver at the very thought and vowed to never let them meet. I tuned back into the real world as Helga spoke, "Now, we're here to inform you that your former headmaster," She shot an acidic glare at Dumbledore causing my respect for her to go up, "Has done many things that are not right. In order to protect our students, it's time for us to teach once more. New classes have been added as have new teachers."

"Due to the newest ones not arriving yet," Rowena informed, "We have decided to put off classes for the next week to judge your progress in various subjects," Many grumble at that, "If we find that you aren't up to snuff with a majority of your year, you will be placed in the year that suits you," Cries of outrage echo through the hall, but were silenced as lightning boomed through the air, "The test shall begin in a day starting with the seventh years,"

Relief flooded off a majority of the school, but the sorry sods being tested soon cried anime waterfalls. I snickered as Godric slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "DINNER TIME! BRING OUT THE MEAT!"

Yup Luffy will love him. Food appeared on the tables and I felt my mouth water at the sight of various dishes. I quickly grab a bowl of ramen and dove in as my table mates stared at their food. My Nakama and I immediately began to eat, but stopped as cries of shock rang through the air. I snickered as everyone gained animal features. I made a mental note of the troll gaining donkey ears while Dumbledore gained ram horns. My ears twitched as I heard someone stand up in the direction of the staff table. I look up and found Professor Minnie giving me a look that shouted trouble. Her cat ears and tail twitched as she growled, "Kitsune Court front and center!"

Lazily, I stood up and made my way to the front with my Nakama following me. I heard whispers mostly directed towards me, but ignore it as Godric asked, "Mcgonagall what's going on?"

I noted he had lions ear and a lions tail. I also noted that each of the founders represented their house symbol except for Salazar. He had a pair of grey leopard ears and a slim leopard tail. I shook it off as Professor Minnie answered, "These students," She waved her hand at us causing me to wave much to the amusement of those around me, "Happen to be a prankster group known as the Kitsune Court. This is most likely they're doing," She turned to me and held out her hand, "Wand."

I handed her my wand while yawning, "Is this completely necessary? I've been gone for awhile. Mia and the others have been tutoring me, but do you really think my Nakama and I could do this?"

"Yes I do Miss Potter," I gave her a glare, "Miss Ashferd?" I nodded and she looked over my wand and went over the spells used on it, "Interesting. You seem to only have a mass tickling charm on this wand,"

I shrug as I got thrown dirty looks, "Anything to win a fight."

She went down the line and came up empty until she reached Draco. Draco paled as she asked, "Mr. Malfoy why do you have a mass gender switching spell as the last spell you used?"

Draco struggled to come up with a reply as my Nakama turned to him with anger. Seeing their anger, he took off causing my Nakama to chase him. I didn't move as I watched the merry little chase through the great hall. I blink and turn as Salazar asked, "Aren't you going to chase after your little friend?"

"No," I answer with a smirk, "He deserves it even if I didn't really mind,"

"You didn't mind being turned into the opposite gender?" Helga asked causing me to nod.

"I have an odd power of being able to change my gender after coming into contact with two odd men," I shudder at remembering the two, "It's an odd ability that I don't touch often, but I have at some point in time,"

"Interesting," Salazar comments as Hermione began to throw fireballs at a running Draco, "Is that girl a Veela?"

"No, but she loves fire when she pissed," I reply, "It's probably a potion or something,"

"What is?" Rowena asked as we watched Susan pull out a mallet, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," I answer the second question before saying, "The thing that caused us all to gain animal parts," I gesture to my ears and tail, "I tasted something weird while I was eating, but I pushed it off as something like calming potion,"

I sigh upon hearing Draco yelp and pulled out my wand. Kiyo gave me a raised eyebrow, "Kai? Whatcha doing?"

I didn't answer her as I sent a freezing spell at all of them. They froze and I say, "I know your pissed off at Draco, but leave it for now," They grumble as Draco looked at me in relief, "You can play around with him during training tomorrow," He looked at me in horror as the others grinned, "I'm going to release the spell and you guys are going back to your seats," I did so and they headed to their seats before I turned to the head table, "I apologize for anything they did to annoy you. They're usually much better behaved," I heard shouts of denial and snort before heading back to my seat, "Good Doggies."

I dodge Hermione's swipe as I took my seat. I ignored the looks and soon the feast started again.

**Short I know, but I wanted to get back into the swing of things**


	19. Ch18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

I stood up as the students began to leave the hall only to stop as Professor Mcgonagall called out, "Ms. Ashferd."

I stop along with my Nakama and turn to the head table. The other students glance back at us before continuing on. My guess is that they're still in shock over the animal features they gained. The potion I used should wear off by next week, so it will be fun seeing how everyone deals with their animal instincts for the week. I look up at Mcgonagall and ask, "What is it Professor Minnie?"

She twitched at the nickname, but seemed to decide the reason she called out to me was more important for now, "I wished to inform you that you will not be staying within the dorm rooms you have the previous years."

"WHAT?!" My Nakama shouted as I chuckled.

"Let me guess," I say with amusement coating my voice, "You believe that I am too dangerous to sleep in the same room as my roommates," I wave my hand at my Nakama, "And by extension you believe the same of my Nakama," I could feel the shock radiating off of the many Professors in the room, "The reason being that due to my _record_ of doing the impossible," I chuckled at the very thought, "You believe that I used the summer to get my Nakama to become just like me or as close to it as possible," I gave them my D grin, "Well you are correct in that regard," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Am I correct in thinking that?"

"Yes," She answered while giving me a raised eyebrow, "I assume you won't be hiding your potential now?"

"For the most part," I nod causing her to chuckle, "I do have to keep some secrets after all,"

"You never do things by halves do you?" She asked causing my grin to grow and making me thankful that I could use Luffy power.

"Oh no. I wouldn't be me if I did," I reply, "You should meet the rest of my Nakama...My Captain/Little brother...You would understand how I could never do things by halves," My face returned to a smirk as I look up, "Nothing is impossible with him...With the will to dream...The strength to continue...Hell if you told him that you wanted to take on the world..." I look back at the Professor with a soft smile, "He would do anything to help you so long as you were Nakama. He is the definition of not doing things by halves..."

"Who is he?" She asked causing me to chuckle.

"He is..." I began with a smirk.

My Nakama shout with me, "MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

I look at the gathered professor and say, "It is actually for the best if you seperate us from the rest of the student body when it comes to sleeping quarters."

"It seems that Potter has her fathers arrogance," Snape sneered causing me to give him a smirk.

"Oh it ain't arrogance," I say as my magic slowly began to swirl around me, "No it's knowledge of what the fuck I can actually do. It's knowledge of what my Nakama can do," I gave the bitter man a glare, "You may think that I take after my father, but you are wrong. James Potter isn't my father," I snort softly as he opened his mouth to argue, "He may be biologically, but he ain't the man that I see as my father," I gave the bitter man blood thirsty grin, "That title belongs to two men that James Potter could only dream of being, so don't call that man my father,"

"Who do you consider your father than?" Godric asked causing me to look at the man.

"The first is a man named Shanks," I answer with a slight smile, "Shanks Le Roux. He is a man that few could consider a threat, but if his Nakama is in trouble he will move the world for them," Shanks filled my mind before Mihawks image did, "The second is Mihawk Dracule. He is known as the greatest swordsman in the world," I ignore the looks I'm being given by people that didn't know them, "Shanks is a fucking drunk and party loving idiot, but he's one of my fathers regardless. Mihawk may act cold towards people, but underneath those cold Hawk-like eyes lies a man that will protect those he loves. Both of them may not seem like it, but they're amazing parents,"

"My guess is that the same could be said for Lily," Flitwick said causing me to nod, "Who do you consider your mother?"

"I consider two women my mother," One of which is actually my mother, "The first is Anastasia Ashferd. She is a hard ass and could be seen as insane, but that's only because she wants to protect her pack. She the leader of the Ashferd clan and has to be harder on those she loves because of the problems that can arise," The image of Mother filled my mind before Makino's image took it's place, "The second is Makino. Makino is a kind woman that doesn't seem too strong, but beneath the exterior is a pillar of strength that only comes out when it's needed. She takes care of those she loves and let's us go through with our dreams. When we get hurt, she helps us heal, bandages us up, sits by our bedside taking care of us when we're sick, and gives us a shoulder to cry on," I tilt my head slightly as my eyes mist over, "Makino...Even if my brothers and I don't really act like it...She is our mother,"

I allowed myself to get lost in my memories before pulling out of them to look at the gathered people. I may have Lily and James Potter's portraits in my office. I may call them Ma and Da, but they aren't really my parents. They accepted that and gave me advice when I needed it, but never tried to replace the people that I do consider my parents. I shook myself from my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to the side and found Hermione looking at me in concern. I gave her a sheepish smile as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply before looking at the gathered professors, "Can my Nakama and I go to our new rooms now? I would like to unpack and get some rest before tomorrow,"

My words seemed to have broken whatever spell held them there and nods were given. We began to leave the hall with Mcgonagall leading us. She led us up the stairs and through the castle towards one of the unused towers. I knew that Hogwarts had two completely unused towers in the east wing which faced the lake, so I guess they put us in one of them. We soon stopped before a large portrait between two statues. One statue was of a white wolf and the second of a curled up river dragon. The portrait brought a bemused smile to my face. It was of a green haired mermaid that looked much like Camie only with longer hair. The Mermaid looked at us and asked, "What is the password?"

"Ice," Professor Mcgonagall answered causing me to snort, "You can change it later, but lets get inside shall we,"

I nod and we walked inside as the mermaid swung forward. We walk through a rather short tunnel before entering a large circular room. The room was decorated in tasteful blues and green with a few other colors splattered about to remind those inside of the ocean. The furniture was all made of dark brown colored wood while the chairs all had green or blue upholstery. A great fire sat within a large fireplace on the far side of the room. I took a deep breath and almost groan as the scent of the sea came from all places around the room. I turned slightly and gave the Professor a look, "Sea...Why does this place smell of the sea?"

"With some information provided by the goblins and in the letter you sent the founders," The Professor answered as she walked further inside with everyone, "We made the tower feel like a place you would feel comfortable in,"

I nodded slightly before asking, "I assume now that you've led us here, you are leaving?"

"Yes," She answered while waving a hand towards the center coffee table, "The parchment on the table has the spell used to change the password on it," I nodded to her and made my way over to it, "Kaileara," I pause and turn slightly to look at her, "I do not know of what you plan for this year nor what Albus was thinking when he summoned you here, but I want you to know that you can always come to me," I felt a spark of happiness at that, "I am your head of house and I never approved of what he did all those years ago, so please come to me when you need to,"

I nodded before asking, "You're still a head of house?"

She looked at me in amusement, "Yes. The founders have decided to allow us to continue being heads of houses, but have also implemented a second head of house. Each house has a male and a female head."

"So each gender has someone to go to when they need to speak of things that would make them uncomfortable in the presence of the opposite gender," I observe and at her nod I smirk, "An interesting concept. Who is the male head of Gryffindor?"

"He has yet to arrive, but his name is Sirius Black," I hummed softly at that since the James portrait had a lot to say about that man, "He will be the secondary professor of Defense,"

I nodded and filed the information away, "What of the other houses?"

"Flitwick will be joined by Septima Vector," I nodded seeing as Arthrimacy required one to be very knowledgeable, "Sprout will be joined by Remus Lupin," My eyes narrow slightly since James has talked much about him, "Snape will be joined by Aurora Sinistra,"

An interesting choice, but better than it could have been. I wonder if Dumbledore had two of James Potters friends planted in positions of power to sway me somehow in his favor. Guess he didn't realize how far my loyalty to Luffy and the rest of my Nakama stretched. I would have to be careful however with how I interacted with the staff to figure out just who was loyal to Dumbledore and how far their loyalty stretched. I would also have to include the founders in some of the more risky plans, but I would definitely meet my deadline of having this down by summer next year. I nodded to myself at those thoughts and gave the Professor a smile, "I thank you for that information. I bid you goodnight Professor."

She smiled, "Have a goodnight Ms. Ashferd."

She left the room without another word. I watched her go and threw up a silencing spell once she was gone. I turned to my Nakama and said, "Search the room for anything that would allow people to listen in, see what we are doing, and anything else that would allow them to know what is going on inside of this room. We're going to go through a thorough search of the whole tower."

"Aye Aye Captain!" My Nakama replied and we went to work.

Within an hour, we cleared the place of twenty-six charms to monitor the place. I scented Dumbledore's magic on all of them and thanked the fates for their removal. We all sat down as I had my clones work to clear the rest of the tower. I spoke softly as I sat in front of the fire with Yukina at my back and Kiyo laying her head on my lap, "Now what should the password be?"

"It has to be simple enough for us to remember, but also something most wouldn't think of," Hermione reasoned from her place in between the twins on a loveseat.

"It also needs to be something we all agree on," Daphne chimed in from her place in an armchair with Tracy perched on one of the arm rests, "It wouldn't do to choose something someone doesn't like,"

"It can't be Shanks, Mihawk, Anastasia, or Makino," Neville said from his place on one of the couches with Blaise leaning against him, "You just said their names and gave their relation to you,"

"Yeah not the smartest idea Kai," Draco piped up from his place on one of the loveseats, "Why did you do that?"

"Spur of the moment," I shrug lightly.

"It can't be something someone would say accidentally like One Piece or Pirate," Hannah added causing me to groan softly.

"It can't deal with the Hearts Pirates, Law, My Name, or the Lunar Pirates," I say causing all of them to look at me sharply.

"Why?" Hermione demanded causing me to wince.

"You know those Death Eaters we took from the World Cup?" I ask causing them to nod, "Well let's just say that we used all, but one of them to send a message with after getting all the information we could from them,"

"How the hell did you send that message?" Tracy asked causing me to wince slightly before I projected the image in the middle of our circle.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Soft footsteps echoed in the middle of the Ministry of Magic __Atrium. I sneered at the statue in the middle of it as my magic carried the bodies of the Death Eaters behind me. It was disgusting how the wizards think they're better than others. I felt a smirk appear on my face as I began to move the bodies around and bathe the place in the blood of the idiots I carried. I transformed the statue into a wall and used a permanent sticking charm on the bodies to make them stick. I then used their blood to write, 'This is what happens to those that fuck with us. We're coming for the ones that caused so much pain for one of us. No one will be able to stand against us. We are the Hearts Pirates and the Lunar Pirates. We are just one of many. WE ARE COMING!"_

_I hummed under my breath and decide to add a bit to it. I carved Law's initials and Mine into the stone before deciding to join Law in our room. I had left him with a clone while I went to do this. I carefully erase all traces of my magic and decided to leave a few more surprises._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"And that's the message," I say as many of them began to twitch, "So yeah..."

"Kai?" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah?" I murmur as I began to arguement my body with magic.

"Are you an Idiot?!" She shouted causing me to wince.

"No," I reply while trying to ignore the sinking feeling I was getting, "I leave that to Luffy. I will admit that I really shouldn't have left that kind of message, but I had to leave something," I gave her a lazy look, "It will make things much more intense when Voldy finally gets around to showing himself," I lean back against Yukina, "I was bored anyway,"

Everyone, but Luna facepalmed at that. Luna being Luna said, "The Nargles tell me that you just increased the probability of us gaining large bounties just from being associated with you."

"Probably Fea Childe," I gave her a smile, "How about we choose something that we're all familiar with? It will only be temporary after all"

"Like what?" Fred asked causing me to hum.

"How about, 'Our King is a monkey while his queen is a snake'?" I ask causing nods to be given.

"Sure, but we'll have to switch it up every three weeks or so," Blaise said causing nods to be given.

"I'll go and get it set," I say while getting up and using my magic to fetch the parchment for me, "Go to your rooms and get unpacked,"

They did as I bid and I walked down the tunnel. I found that I needed to go outside and did so. I quickly summoned a silencing ward and changed the password. While I was out, I decided to add a sealing matrix and rune matrix to keep people from hearing the password being given. I gave the Mermaid a nod and slipped inside. I headed into the common room and made my way over to the stairwell. My clones disappeared and I took in the information before going to the 7th floor of the tower. I wasn't very surprised to find that the tower had seven floors, but I was surprised to find that the tower had a few unused rooms and an entrance to the top of the tower which would be used by me a lot. I entered my room and smiled upon seeing that it was the size of a dorm room. It was clearly decorated with me in mind since it was decorated with moons, stars, and a few pictures of the ocean. It was mostly a dark navy blue with the ceiling decorated to resemble the night sky filled with constellations. I had a king sized bed in between two windows. I had a desk located not far from the bed that was big enough to suit my needs. It was a made of oak if my sense of smell was correct. I spotted a wardrobe on the other side of the room and a door to what I assume was the bathroom if the scent of water meant anything. I saw my obsidian colored trunk at the edge of the bed and set about to unpacking it for the most part. Once finished, I undressed and put on my night clothes before curling up in my bed. Yukina and Kiyo curled up around me as I pulled out the mirror I had made to link with Law. Kiyo looked at it curiously and asked, "Who's that one connected to?"

"Law," I murmur softly before saying, "From across the distant sea, I call to you and ask for my heart. Answer me Law!"

The mirror was larger than the palm of my hand. The reflective glass was surrounded by a border of obsidian and decorated with running wolves and leopards. A large S and D sat on either side of the mirror with T and L on the opposite sides. I watched as the mirror glowed before revealing Law looking at me with the sounds of what is likely dinner echoing in the background. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Kaileara..."

I gave him a slightly sheepish smile, "Hey Law...How are things over there?"

"Fine, but it would be better if you hadn't left like you did," He drawled out making me wince since if he got his hands on me shit would hit the fan.

"Yeah, but I had to leave like that or I wouldn't've been able to resist staying," He sighed softly, "Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose," I felt a smile stretch across my face, so maybe he isn't too pissed, "But you have to do something for me in return,"

And he's still pissed off. Hopefully we won't have a repeat of what happened after Anubis island **(Which you will find out in Streaks of the Moon when I get to that Arc!)**. I shiver at the mere thought before asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell everyone that you belong to me if asked because I won't have any of those little boys thinking they can claim you when you're mine," Law answered causing me to smirk and nod, "I also want you to show me around Hogsmeade the first weekend your allowed there,"

"Law you do realize that I'm in the same position as you in that regard?" I ask causing him to shrug.

"How about I book us a room in the three broomsticks and we fuck?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Sure, but I want to buy some candy there," I then gave him a smirk, "You do realize that I'm going to have to deage you to at least 16 years old to fool people right?"

"I don't really mind but when we get into that room we can assume our regular ages," He pointed out causing me to nod.

"Deal," I say causing him to smile at me, "It already feels like shit being here,"

"I know Leara," He sighed, "I hate not having you in my arms again,"

"Just wait until Hogsmeade," I tried to sound upbeat, "Just try not to kill anyone until then," Upon seeing his raised eyebrow, "Right that's something I would do," I tried to think of something for him to do, "Why not try to find a way to be at Hogwarts?" I gave him a grin, "If anyone can find a way for us to be together, it's you since I can't exactly appear over there during the weekends,"

He looked contemplative before nodding, "I'll see what I can do. I'll bring Robin-ya with me. Goodnight Kaileara-ya."

"Night Law," I reply and watch as the mirror went dark.

"Well it looks like we maybe seeing them sooner rather than later," Yukina commented.

"Yup when Law finds a reason to do something, he'll find a way to do it," Kiyo piped up.

"Yup, so let's have faith in Law," I let out a chuckle after a few minutes, "It's weird saying that,"

"Yeah it's usually 'have faith in Luffy'," Kiyo mused causing me to chuckle again.

"Night," I murmur softly.

"Night," They reply.

It would be interesting to see how Law managed to get everyone a chance to visit, but what most people don't realize is that while Law is a lazy motherfucking sadist; He will do anything for Nakama. The way he acts when Bepo and the others get hurt is proof of that.

**End of chapter and because it is Valentines day...**

**Modern Omake**

* * *

Omake: Trouble with today and one very late Valentine's present

* * *

I sat against one of the trees in the park with my sketch pad laid across my lap. I was drawing a certain dark haired man when a brightly wrapped present was dropped in my lap. I look at it for a few moments before looking up to see Shachi and Penguin. I gave them a raised eyebrow and asked, "What the fuck is this?"

"It's valentines day," They chorus causing me to sigh, "We got you a present!"

I gave them a slight smile as I say, "Thanks guys," I opened the present to see a polar bear plush, "Guys..."

"We know how much you miss your old one, so we got it for you," Penguin grinned at me, "It's name is Bepo!"

"Like Law's youngest brother?" I ask causing the two to nod, "Why?"

"We both know you miss that little depressed idiot since he went away to that boarding school with Lami, so we named it after him," Shachi answered causing me to chuckle and lift the plushy from the box.

"Thanks both of you," I hug the soft plushy against my chest, "It's best gift I've gotten so far,"

"Huh?" Shachi looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Penguin asked causing me to sigh.

"You two are the only ones other than Luffy to get me a gift," I answer as I removed the box from my lap and stood up.

"Wait Law hasn't gotten you a gift?" Shachi asked causing me to nod.

I picked up the box and put the bear into it before grabbing my sketch book, "Nope, but he's been busy lately at the hospital," I handed Shachi my sketch book, "Can you give that to him since your more likely to see him than I am?"

"Sure," Shachi agreed as I began to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"To meet up with Nami," I reply with a soft groan, "She seems to think I need a new outfit for the party," I wave at them, "See ya later,"

"See Ya!" The two chorus as I walk away.

I exit the park and all I could think was that Nami was totally going to kill my poor wallet. Why could Law have today off? Why?!

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I sat at the desk in my office with a sigh. Why did I decide to take a shift today? I swear my last patient was the tenth person to have an arrow that needed to be removed from their ass. I look up upon hearing my door open. I gave the idiot duo that I called my second oldest friends a raised eyebrow, "Shachi, Penguin what are you doing here?"

"First Kai asked me to give this to you," Shachi handed me Kaileara's sketchpad.

"Why did she give you her sketch pad?" I ask since it isn't often that she gave it to people much less Shachi.

"I dunno," Shachi shrugged causing me to sigh and open it.

I began to look through it as Penguin asked, "Law do you know what day it is?"

"It's the 14th," I answer without looking up, "Why?"

"What month is it?" Shachi asked causing me to pause as I turned to the next drawing and look up at him.

"February," I answer only to pause, "Shit!"

"It's valentines day Law," Shachi growled and gave me a glare, "And you forgot to give Kai a gift,"

"I forgot that today was valentine's day," I murmur before looking at Penguin as he gasped.

"Look," He pointed at the sketchbook.

I look down and my breath caught in my throat. The drawing was of Kaileara and I standing under the doorway to our apartment building. It was the place we first saw each other again after so long apart actually. It was raining and Kaileara's hair was drenched, but she was smiling at me. Above us was the sign that held the name for the building only the words didn't say Pirates Place. The letters formed the words Meeting Again. I flipped to the next page and then the next. Each drawing was of the two of us together and the various milestones of our relationship. The last one was of me sitting at my desk working while Kaileara was sitting in the park with a frown on her face. The words above the drawing were, 'Always working while I'm alone,'. I felt dread fill me and looked at my friends, "You guys have to help me. I forgot what today was because I've been working more than usual. Please help me out."

They looked at me in surprise before nodding. I stood up and took off my lab coat. I pulled on my hat before grabbing my jacket as the door opened up and my dad looked inside. He looked at me in surprise and asked, "Going somewhere?"

"It's valentines day and I forgot," I reply causing him to look at me in surprise.

"Damn. I'll take over for you," He said causing me to give him a surprised look, "I was going to work a few more hours anyway since your mom already got her present,"

"Thanks dad," I gave him a relieved look.

"Just make sure you don't make the same mistake I did," Dad replied causing me to pause in my movements and look at him, "I forgot it once as well and we ended up with Minx nine months later,"

"Too much information," Shachi and Penguin chorus as they pushed me out of my office.

"Have Fun!" My Dad shouted after us as I was pushed into the elevator.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V Four hours later

* * *

I laid my head on my arm as I stood on the deck outside of Shanks house. The party was in full swing and Nami had forced me into a red dress. It wasn't that bad, but it was cold outside. I would go inside if it didn't mean getting hit on by every male that wasn't family or drunk. I sighed softly just as I heard the door open and say, "Sanji I don't give a crap about it being cold. I'm not going inside nor am I going to let you touch me. If you try, I'm going to kick you."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not the chef," Came the smooth voice of my lover.

I spun around to stare at Law, "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do."

"Dad took over for me," He replied and walked over to me.

"Oh..." I turn to look out at the wide expanse of grass Shanks mansion had as its backyard, "I'm glad you made it,"

He was silent for a little while as he stood next to me. I heard the shifting of cloth, but ignore it until his jacket was placed around my shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against him as he sighed, "I'm sorry that I forgot today was valentine's day."

"It's fine since I knew you were busy," I shrug lightly, "Did Shachi and Penguin give you my gift?"

"They did," He replied causing me to smile, "How long did it take for you to draw all of those moments?"

"Three months ago," I answer with a slight blush, "I started drawing them the first of december,"

"They're very accurate," I grin at that just as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Here,"

I took whatever it was out of his pockets and gave him a raised eyebrow at the box. I opened the small box and felt my breath catch in my throat as I murmur, "Law..."

He spun me around and got onto one knee while grabbing the box from my hand. In the box, a ring sat on crimson red velvet. The ring was black in color with a few small sapphire and amber gems in the shape of paw prints and snowflakes, but the real draw was the diamond in the center. It was in the shape of a lunar lilly with the perfect shade of white and a golden center. I stare at the ring until Law's voice drew my eyes to him. He looked me in the eyes as he said, "Kaileara you've made me happier than you could ever know. You've annoyed me. You've pissed me off to the point I wanted to kill something. You've done so many things that made me angry, but you've also done so many amazing things that made me happy. You kept me interested and opened my horizon. You've made me fall in love with you by just being yourself," His voice was nearly silent, but the sounds of the party seemed distant enough that I could hear him, "I know that I haven't been paying much attention recently due to pulling extra shifts at the hospital and that I'm a complete and utter asshole for forgetting valentines day. I know that I've done so many things that pissed you off, made you sad, and hurt you, but I need to ask you this question. I want you to say yes even if I don't truly deserve it," He took a deep breath and locked eyes with me, "Will you, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Le Roux-Dracule marry me?"

I was silent as I stared into his eyes. They showed so many emotions, but the biggest ones were honesty, love, and hope. My mind went to everything that happened between us and my mind was made up. I fell to my knees before him wrap my arms around him as I murmur, "Yes. My answer is yes."

He hugged me close as he buried his face in my neck. We sat there for a few minutes before he moved away. He helped me up and slipped the ring onto my finger before looking at the door to the party. He asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

"No," I answer before asking, "Want to head back to our place? We could spend our night in a _better_ position,"

"Sure," He agreed quickly and we headed to the front where his car was parked since Nami drove us here.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I leaned against Law as we sat in his mother's office. She looked at me in amusement before say, "Well I know why you've been sick as a dog for the past few weeks."

"Is she going to be alright Mom?" Law asked in concern.

"Oh she's going to be just fine," She answered with a smile, "You'll only have to deal with it for another four weeks,"

"Mother fucker," I groan softly, "What the hell is making me sick?"

"Did you do anything on Valentines day?" Law's mom asked me causing me to nod.

"Yeah why?" I ask only to stop short, "You don't mean to say that..."

"You are pregnant," She finished causing me to twitch.

I turn to Law who was staring at his mother in shock, "Law?"

"Yes Kaileara-ya?" He asked as he finally broke out of his shock.

"This is your fault," I deadpan.

"It is my fault," He agreed causing his mother to giggle.

"It seems the Trafalgar family tradition of forgetting Valentines day strikes again," She smiled at me, "Don't worry I'm sure the ladies and I can help you out with this pregnancy,"

I groan softly and mutter, "Don't tell the males of my family for a while...I don't want to deal with them until I stop throwing up everyday."

She nodded as the door opened and Law's dad popped his head in. He looked at me and asked, "How does it feel to be pregnant?"

I twitch as shouting filled the air along with crashes. I groan softly as Law looked at me and murmured, "Too late."

I sigh softly and gave him a smile, "You gave two amazing Valentines day presents at least."

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**How was the chapter and the Omake? Happy Valentines Day everyone!**


	20. Ch19

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

I laid my head on my arm as I picked at the food on my plate. Things had been going rather well since the school populus only thought we came out of our rooms during meals. In the space of the last three days since our arrival, we found a nice training area in the room of requirement and also set up a few places to play around in outside of the castle. I had also been locked in my room creating new sealing arrays and runic arrays for privacy. When I did make an appearance during meals, I caught the rumors many were spreading about me. They mostly centered around where I had been, why had I left, and why I looked like I did now. Here were the biggest ones:

1) I had discovered some lost family magic and had locked myself away to learn them.  
2) Dumbledore had sent me away for my protection when Sirius Black had broken out.  
3) I had run away for a selfish reason and had come back a pampered bitch.  
4) I had been forced to undergo rituals to make me stronger which altered my appearance.

In truth, the rumours amused me greatly. It was a running joke among my Nakama about when someone would finally ask me if the rumors were true. I blink when a piece of paper landed in front of me and looked up to see Godric standing there. I felt my lips twitch at the slightly excited, puppyish expression on his face before I composed myself and asked, "Yes Mr. Gryffindor?"

"This is your time table for the tests you'll be undergoing," He answered causing me to hum, "I expect you to do well on them,"

I chuckle softly and nodded, "I'll do my best Mr. Gryffindor."

He seemed to pout, "Call me Godric."

I nodded and watched as he walked away. I could feel the stares of the hall, but I could careless. He may be a founder and a Dragon rider, but Bah gave me more than enough memories of the guy covered in odd substances to see him as human. Honestly some people are idiots because while they may only age as much as their dragons, they're still human. I shook my head and took a look at the list before nodding myself. It seemed that I would be tested on my knowledge of magical plants after breakfast. I put the list in my coat pocket and spoke as I turned back to my food, "What do you want Ronald?"

"I want to know why you haven't spoken to me yet," He said in a haughty voice, "I am your-"

"You are not my anything you bumbling fool," I say while I began to eat, "You are an annoyance more than anything. You are not my friend nor anything important to me,"

I could practically smell the anger and embarrassment flowing off of him as a few snickers resounded through the silent hall. I wonder how long it would take for him to blow and it seemed I wouldn't have to wait long. He uttered a groan and I look up to see Kiyo glaring down at him from her place on the table. His arm was outstretched as if to reach for me. I snort and gave Kiyo a look that shouted she was going to get a bath as soon as possible since I didn't want any troll germs on her. She nodded as someone shouted, "What the hell is a dark creature doing in school?!"

"For you information," I drawl out lazily, "Kiyo is known as a kitsune which is a creature that is revered in the japanese magical community," I glance over at the teachers table and saw many looking at me in surprise, "They are often held in the same regard as phoenix's due to how difficult it is to bond with them," I reach out and stroke Kiyo's head, "Kitsune's are not dark creatures, but some people will see them as such due to the lengths for which they will go in order to protect their masters and bonds," She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, "As such, Kiyo was merely protecting me. If she wished to, she could have used her magic on him and cursed him. Getting knocked down is nothing short of forgiving in the eyes of a kitsune,"

"Ms. Ashferd," Rowena called out from the head table causing many to look at her, "You seem to have a vast knowledge on these creatures. Do you know more about any others?"

"Aye I do Ms. Ravenclaw," I answer and felt slight amusement at the shock on most faces, "I know many things about many diffrent creatures due to a specific interest," And needing to know a lot about said creatures in order to transform into them, "As such, I happen to know more about creatures most obscure than many would,"

"I assume that the same could be said for certain branches of magic?" She asked causing me to nod, "I assume you learned all of this while you were away?"

"Correct Ms. Ravenclaw," I say and I could see the amusement in her eyes, "I discovered many things during my time away, but I digress this isn't what you truly wish to ask. Is it?"

"No it is not," She replied with a slight smile, "I want to know if the rumor of you having two familiars is correct,"

I chuckle softly and shake my head, "No it is not," I wave a hand at Kiyo as Yukina appeared next to me, "Kiyo is my only familiar."

"Then what is your wolf then?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Yukina is my Guardian, my Partner in soul," I laid my hand on Yukina's head, "In the Ashferd clan, we gain a wolf as our companion. We are linked directly at the soul and will be able to sense each other. Emotion, injuries, location, and everything else are shared between us. If she get hurt, I mirror it much like how I mirror when Kiyo get's hurt," I look out at the hall, "I am bound to these two in a way that is diffrent from most. They suit me as I suit them and will always be by my side in times of need," I look at Rowena, "To answer the question that will most undoubtedly pop up, I cannot be separated from these two for long if it is unwanted. If they wished to wander around without me, it will not hurt. If they're taken from me, it will kill me within a week,"

"A connection that is deeper than that of a rider and their dragon," Salazar murmured as the hall broke into whispers, "We will not seperate you, but I ask that you keep them from attacking students,"

"Oh we won't attack them," Yukina growled causing most to stare at her in shock, "We'll wait until they attack us. We won't allow any of you fuckers to touch our master,"

"Yukina," Kiyo said sharply causing the wolf to look sheepish, "This is a school. The warning is good, but the curse words are not,"

"I have to agree with Kiyo on this one Yukina," I say causing her to look at me in horror, "There are children and they weren't raised like we were,"

"Fine," Yukina bit out before glaring at the hall, "The threat still stands. Harm any of us and you'll find yourself feeling the pain ten fold," She huffed lightly before rolling her eyes at the stares, "Honestly it's like they think we're dumb beasts,"

"In the magical community here in britain," Hermione began causing everyone to focus on her, "It is rather uncommon for most magical creatures to be sentient," See that she had so much attention, she fell into lecture mode, "The only sentient creatures are House Elves, Goblins, and Centaurs. Every other creature is considered a beast and those three are just above them. Centaurs if my memory serves correct are slowly being seen as lesser beings due to the bigotry of the english population,"

"It's one of the reasons many magical creatures such as the Veela and the Naiad left this place around three hundred years ago," I add on causing Hermione to nod, "It's also why certain creatures have developed a type of cloak that will only allow certain people to see them. It's rather sad seeing as this is causing the downfall of magic here in Britain,"

"WHAT?!" Many of the purebloods shout.

"It's true," Draco said causing many to look at him in shock, "Magical creatures give off natural magic due to their deeper connection to the earth," He began to fidget slightly under the weight of everyone's gaze, "In communities surrounded by magical creatures, more babies with magic are born. Plus the magic increases birthrates,"

"You see," Hannah began with a slight grin since this was apparently right down her alley, "The magic radiating off of them is usually absorbed by the fetus about a month into the pregnancy due to it's magical core beginning to form. After the baby is born, their core begin's to reflect that magic. The more magic reflected means a stronger core from which to cast magic,"

"The fact of the matter is that Britain is seen as the magical equivalent of Hillbillies in America," I saw many pale and almost laugh at them, "In the eyes of the magical communities around the world, Britain is seen as the worst place to live in," I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat, "It's one of the reasons I left when I did,"

"Then why come back?" Someone demanded.

"I had multiple loose ends to tie up," I gave them them a cheshire grin, "Let's face it people, you got thrown into the toilet and it's going to take your founders to get you out of it," I stood up and my Nakama followed me as I turned to the founders and bowed, "I apologize if the information we've given causes any problems, but I cannot find it in me to regret my actions thus far," I turn and began to walk, "Come let's find a nice place to rest before our tests,"

We left a deadly silent hall behind us as we moved towards the doors and outside of the castle. Fred and George had told us what the tests would be like and for now, we are ready for them. We walk down to the lake and I took a seat at the edge on a raised rock platform. Yukina laid down behind me in one of her large hybrid forms while Kiyo laid her head across my lap in her horse-sized 6-tailed form. I idly scratched behind her ear as Fred asked, "Now what? Everyone, but Luna will be testing, so what can we do?"

"Do as you wish, but leave the tests alone," I say causing the twins to nod, "I have a feeling that we will all be in the same classes very soon," Murmurs of agreement rang in my ears, "Which year level did you end up testing into?"

"7th," George answered causing me to hum, "Are you prepared?"

"Aye," I murmur as I felt Hermione's nervousness, "Mist do not fear. You will do well on these tests as you have on every other," I tried to soothe her nerves and only felt them increase causing me to sigh, "Very well,"

I took a deep breath and began to hum softly. I felt those around me stiffen before slowly relaxing as the sound rang through the air. I continued to hum for a few more minutes before I stopped because I didn't want anyone falling asleep. Kiyo curled closer to me as Neville spoke in a breathless, relaxed tone that made my heart swell, "Amazing."

"What was that?" Draco asked in the same tone.

"An ability of mine. I didn't want Hermione stressed and I figured you were all nervous about something," I murmur softly as I looked out at the lake and spotted the giant squid swimming towards us, "I merely wished to help get rid of that stress and remembered one of my more obscure powers,"

"What is it exactly?" Hermione asked causing me to smile at the curiosity that flooded her voice.

"In truth?" I ask while holding out a hand to run my fingers over the squids extended tentacle, "I do not know what it is. I discovered one night when Luffy and the others wouldn't go to sleep, but needed to in order to be prepared for something Garp was going to throw at us. I felt an intense need to help them relax enough to get them to sleep before my devil fruit and magic reacted," I wonder what the squids name is because if it lived as long as it did, it had to have a name, "In the end, I began to hum and they were soon out like lights,"

"Wow," Hannah said as I sent out my magic to investigate the squid, "What a way to discover your powers,"

"Yup," I nodded as I hummed upon getting a response from it, no him, "Interesting,"

"Okay what are you doing with the squid?" Hermione asked causing me to feel the intense need to fuck with her.

"What squid?" I ask causing her to point at the tentacle in my hand.

"The squid that tentacle belongs to," She said as everyone gave me a 'wtf' face.

"Oh this?" I point to the tentacle, "This isn't a squid,"

"Wait what?" Draco asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"The squid you are all referring to is actually a Kraken," I say causing them to look at me in surprise, "It actually makes sense because unless the squid was a familiar, it couldn't have lived that long. He's a rather nice fellow named Jerald with a crooked sense of humour. He's actually met this world's version of Blackbeard and let me tell you something. I prefer this world's version of the bastard to my own. Honestly the one here had more class," I scoff at the idget that almost got my brothers killed, "I can't wait until the lines between this world and my home shatter completely," My smirk darkened as I began to grin a darker version of my cheshire cat grin causing everyone to shiver, "It will be fun hunting that bastard and torturing him,"

"Scary," Blaise murmured causing most to nod in agreement.

"Hot," Tracy countered with a slight nose bleed, "Too bad Law's your soul mate and vetoed the idea of Daphne and Me,"

I felt slightly relieved because while Tracy is beautiful; Kara and her got along a little too well. The mix was amazing when we all worked together, but otherwise it was slightly creepy. Considering the number of explosions coming from the room I delegated to their research it was a valid reason to be slightly scared. It's coming from me, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. A member of one of the most insane, sadistic, explosion loving, and just out there clan in the world I call home. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of what my cousins would do once they met the duo. I shook myself before saying, "Law didn't veto Daphne."

"WHAT?!" Tracy shouted causing me to wince.

"You heard me," I growl while rubbing at my ears, "Do. Not. Shout,"

"Yes Captain," She squeaked before asking, "Why didn't he veto Daphne?"

"One: did you even look at her lately?" I ask causing Tracy to blush slightly as Daphne looked at me in amusement, "Two: He trusts her to not go too far," Tracy pouted at me, "Three: She actually takes the time to think about what I want before encouraging me to do things," Tracy looked away from me, "Lastly: She is one of my first mates and first friends,"

"Oh yeah," Tracy deflated a little causing Daphne to giggle and pull her over to her.

"Don't worry my dear kitten," Daphne purred causing most of the males in the group to shift around slightly as I easily ignored the tone of voice to their shock, "I'll make up for it in spades. I spend every minute I can pampering you since you are my kitten," She nuzzled Tracy's neck, "Can't let my little knight go hungry for affection after all,"

I chuckled softly before checking the time and humming, "Come it's time for us to begin our return to the castle. The tests begin in ten minutes."

Nods were given before see ya's were said. The twins and Luna were off to pull some pranks, so they would be very entertained.

* * *

Time skip: After Exam

* * *

I laid my head on my hand as I watched the student body sit down for dinner. The exams had been like the end of the year exams, but held more information. It was a rather curious group of runes that allowed us to spend the needed amount of time on each exam during a rather short, one hour period. My Nakama and I had stuck to seventh year level with the edges of being past that in our chosen specialties. I chose to do a mix and match of Defense, Runes, Magical History, Care, and Potions as my higher levels because while I rather enjoy learning and using runes, I was already past what most knew. I felt slightly frustrated about having to deal with those like Ronald that barely scraped by. I hope that the idiot ends up in second or perhaps first year since it would save me so much trouble it wasn't even funny. I glance up as I felt someone stand in front of me and found my eyes locking with the fiery eyes of a sun phoenix. I gave it a raised eyebrow as the hall fell quiet and asked, "What can I do for you, Alistair?"

"Lord Talon," The phoenix answered in a noble and kind voice that belong to an aged king, "Has asked of me to deliver this message to you," He held out his leg and I reached forward as he dropped the scroll, "Other than that, I merely wished you well for the trials that you are to go through. Know that you will always find yourself with allies among the phoenix tribes regardless of the element for which you are close,"

"Thank you my friend," I murmur softly as I produced an apple, "Give my thanks to the other phoenix's and know that I will not abuse this privilege as others has. I know what it is like to be used and wish for none to experience the same pain," I mentally wince as some memories tried to rise, but beat them back for the moment, "Farewell for now brother of the sun. May the spirits watch over you during your journey home,"

"Farewell for now daughter of moon and sea," The phoenix replied as he opened his wings and began to rise off of the table, "May the spirits watch over you through the perils you shall face," He held himself before me and laid his forehead on mine, "May you fly as high as the stars and may the winds always lift the strain from your wings," I felt a soft heat and sent my magic to meet his, "Farewell Lunar Divide. May we meet once more,"

Our magic's met and coiled slightly before returning to their places. I could feel the burning spark the phoenix had gifted me with. I knew that a small shard of my own magic rested within him as well. I knew that I had just formed a new summoning contract and that I had just met a new friend. I spoke softly as the phoenix rose and flashed away, "May we meet once more brother of the sun...Flaring Wind."

The hall was deadly silent before Tracy spoke up, "Who and what the hell was that?"

"That my dear was what is known as a Great Beast," I murmur as I clutched Talons message in my hand, "His name is Alistair...The Flaring Wind. A phoenix that is a king among phoenix's with the blood of the very sun in his veins. His twin, Alexandria, the Soaring Star can match his power because she is a queen among phoenix's. Among the Great Beasts, they are the only phoenix's as such they are both on the council of the twelve, but they only count as one," I allow my grip on the message to relax, "And that was me making a summoning contract with the phoenix's. I can call any to my side if I so wished, but I wish to gain their trust and friendship first,"

"What are Great Beasts?" Someone asked, a fifth year Ravenclaw if I remember correctly.

"Great Beasts are familiars who have lived longer than most," I began softly as Kiyo appeared at my side, "They have reached a level that most only dream of reaching. Kiyo," I gesture to my familiar, "Is one such being. Familiar's in the place I call home are called forth using a special ritual which is needed for most to access their magic," I felt amusement at the raised eyebrows I was being given as Neville snickered at me, "I however began using my magic without the ritual,"

"You never do anything the regular way," Blaise commented causing me to pout at him before shrugging.

"I do things the regular way," I protest causing him to give me a raised brow.

"Like what?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like with sealing and medical procedures," I defend myself causing him to shrug.

"Maybe, but you usually disregard regular and even give it a middle finger most days," Hermione added causing me to pout at her, "And don't go denying it! We have more than enough evidence and even if we didn't, we could just ask Luffy and the others,"

I continue to pout for a few minutes before sighing, "Can't argue with that," I shook my head before remembering my explanation, "Anyway!" Many sweat drop over my sudden change in personality, "The reason familiars, such as Kiyo and the other Great Beasts, are summoned is because rather than use wands as a focus, "I saw many surprised looks, "Our familiars act as a..." I puzzled over how to explain it before deciding to make use of my magic and projected a large circle filled with blue liquid, "How about I explain it this way?" I saw nods and stood up, "This circle shall represent our magical cores, okay?" I saw nods before I created a smaller circle with silver liquid, "This circle with represent our familiars," I saw nods and smiled, "You see a focus, like a wand, is just that. A way to focus our magic; however, in the place I call home, we don't use them. We can make them, but we don't. Focus' are fragile and with the constant state of the world in the place I call home, they would be either lost, broken, or stolen pretty easily," I saw many nod even if they didn't look too happy or thought the idea was ludicrous, "In order to have something to help us focus our magic, we summon our familiar. Our familiar suits us perfectly even if you have to earn the right to form a contract with them,"

"Wait what contract and why would you have to earn their respect?" One of the Purebloods from Slytherin asked, "Aren't they perfectly suited for you?"

"They are perfectly suited for you," I agree while giving Kiyo a smirk, "However due to that perfection, pride and other things will get in the way. Would you," I point to the girl, "Willingly listen to an animal? Even if it was sentient?" She shook her head no, "That is the problem many prideful people face when they summon their familiar. It ends up being a long, drawn out process that honestly sucks," Kiyo snickered as Tract grumbled lightly under her breath as Fred nodded, "However some of us, me for example, are lucky enough to not face that problem," I held out a hand and Kiyo rubbed her cheek against it, "I will not go into how to earn their respect since it's diffrent for everyone," Again Tracy and Fred nodded or scowled, "The contract you form with your familiar is a very special one. You all are aware or somewhat aware of magical contracts such as marriage contracts?" Nods were given, "It is actually much like that, but also diffrent,"

"How do you form the contract?" Rowena asked causing me to hum softly.

"You face each other and speak an exact set of words," I answer causing many to face fault, "I won't tell you what they are exactly, but the jist of it is that you, the magic user, are willing to give up a portion of your magic to help your familiar sustain their physical body," Many looked at me like I way crazy, "Your familiar is going to say that they will help moderate your magic, keep you from magically exhausting yourself, and generally being helpful,"

"Wait what do you mean by 'Help your familiar sustain their physical body'?! It sounds like their ghosts or something," One Hufflepuff asked causing me to chuckle.

"Our familiar's are not actually of this world," I saw many wide eyes, "They come from a world that mirrors our much like the world of dreams. They live off the energy within that world and if they're summoned..."

"They can't live off that energy anymore," The Hufflepuff continued for me.

"Correct," I say with a small grin, "In order to keep their physical bodies, you must provide a portion of your magic to tie their spirits to their bodies,"

"What if you don't have enough magic to sustain them?" Rowena asked causing me to hum softly.

"Two things will happen at that point," Kiyo answered causing many to look at her, "The first is that the familiar will enter what is known as the 'Spirit State'. The familiar will allow it's body to fade out of existence while it waits for it's master to regain the energy necessary to sustain their form. In this state, they either sleep, watch the world around them, or simply walk around," She looked around and once she saw everyone looking at her she continued, "The second thing will be for the familiar to merge. The Merge will basically have our physical bodies become magic that will circulate through our masters body until it's time for us to return to the physical form. Our consciousness however goes into our masters mind and simply rests there," Seeing the looks she was being given, she huffed, "Our mind stays completely seperate from that of our master. It's actually how we recharge our energy regardless of the state our master is in. Sleep and food can only do so much for us since we aren't truly of this world. It also allows our bond to strengthen and allows our masters to see into our memories,"

"Wow," Was the general thought.

"Does that mean they get more knowledge and can use more magic?" Someone, a first year, asked.

"No," I answer with a kind smile on my face as I gaze at my partner, "While the memories will show us new abilities and help us gain an understanding, we won't truly understand nor be able to use the information we gained without practice and actual effort. Take a subject, runes for example," I dismissed the floating objects seeing as I wasn't going to use them, "I could take the advanced knowledge Kiyo possessed," She huffed and gave me a playful glare, "But I couldn't actually put that knowledge to use. I wouldn't have the necessary skill or practice to use them and thus would just cause either nothing to happen or have it blow up in my face," I grimace at the reminder of the one time I tried, "Trust me, I've tried to use that short cut. I ended up getting a broken arm and several severe burns on my face and arms not to mention the tool I was using kind of blew up in my hand. It took my teacher a whole day getting rid of the shrapnel and healing the damage,"

"So it isn't a shortcut?" Ronald asked causing me to nod, "It seems like a waste of time!"

"It isn't," I say with a roll of my eyes, "Only idiots see it like that. Practice makes perfect after all," I shook my head lightly, "Our familiars are a boon and the longer you are together, the more you realize that you need them. They become your confident, your best friend, the one that always there, your shadow, and many other things," I felt a soft smile stretch across my lips as Kiyo gave me a tender gaze, "If I lost Kiyo right now, I wouldn't be able to function. It's just not something that can happen,"

"I have a question," I turn slightly and looked to find a Gryffindor, Katie Bell, looking at me, "You said that Kiyo is a Great Beast right?"

"I did," I agree while scratching my cheek lightly, "Why do you ask?"

"You said that they're really old, but is there more to a Great Beast?" She asked causing me to nod, "Then why is she so...small?"

"Great Beasts can come in many sizes and you are right that there is more to them than age," I murmur as Kiyo moved from the table and onto my shoulder, "Great Beasts are old, but they also hold a power above many of their species. Magical power, strength, agility, wisdom, heart, and so many other traits are higher than any other. As it is, only 21 Great Beasts currently exist in any world," I took a deep, fortifying breath as Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine in silent support, "Great Beasts have evolved over the need or want to actually travel between worlds...They've become something _more_ I guess you could say," I struggle with my explanation since there was simply too much information and too little of it, "They've pretty much gone to the point of only being called upon once in a century or more. The only reason they bond with anyone is because that person is going to do something to change the world...Something that has the Fates and the Spirits watching them," I shook my head slightly, "I will not say that I know everything because I do not. Kiyo may be one of the Great Beasts, but I haven't tried to understand them. If she want's to tell me, I'll listen," I shook my head slightly, "Anymore questions?"

"You said that only 21 Great Beasts currently exist," I look to see that it was a Ravenclaw that spoke, "Does that mean that familiars can die?"

"More or less yes," I answer and mentally wince at the lack of information, "Familiars when they either reach a certain point in their life or can simply not bare with this existence any longer, they can fade. It usually happens around 300 to 400 year old familiars or those that have never been summoned to become a familiar. It is sad actually for a familiar to die, but it is rare since their population is only just maybe ten or twelve above the number of magic users alive,"

"How are familiars born?" Someone asked causing me to look at Kiyo.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Familiar's are born from magic since she is our mother," Tracy snickered causing Kiyo to bare her teeth at her and Tracy hissed and hid behind Daphne, "However there is a bigger component to our birth. We are born simply from either a strong magical event like the solstice or an intense emotion much like phoenix's are born."

"Does that mean that phoenix's are naturally familiars?" Someone asked causing me to shake my head.

"No only five maybe six phoenix's are actually familiars," Whispers were being spread as the words left me, "Any other questions?"

"What kind of emotion was Kiyo born from?" Godric asked causing me to look at Kiyo with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and leaned against me while whispering, "Best get it over with Kai. It's better if they know now than find out from someone like Dumbledore."

I sighed and nodded as I ran my fingers through her fur, "Kiyo was born from a powerful mix of emotions along with the winter solstice," Sadness filled me as Kiyo's memories of her birth filtered through our bond, "I've seen her birth and it wasn't pretty," I saw many fear filled gazes, but ignore it, "Kiyo was born as a kingdom was fell. Born from pain, hatred, fear, lust, rage, Blood lust, greed, Grief, Jealousy, Envy, Vengeance, and so many more negative emotions," Gasps rang through the room as gunfire filled my mind, screams of horror, blood splashing against the ground as fire burned at the living, "It was horrible, but," I pushed away the memories and held my partner close as I filled our bond with love, "Hope, Love, Happiness, and Trust influenced her birth even more," I look out at all of them now and spoke softly in a silent hall, "You must remember that there are two sides to every story. Kiyo may have at first been born of negatives, but she was gifted with positives. I do not care of birth nor past only present. I give everyone a chance and, if they deserve it, two. I will never give a third or a fourth, but I will give you a chance," I felt tired and slowly stood with Kiyo hopping onto my shoulder, "Think of that as you move through the year and remember that any chance to make a friend is a good one. See not through rose tinted glasses, but with your own eyes," I held the letter from Talon in my hand and made my way out of the great hall thought I paused at the door to glance back at them all, "You've seen what doing that gave me. I have my Nakama and you could to. Do not look at the parents nor of childhood annoyances. Look upon those with you and see them for who they are. They just might surprise you,"

I left the great hall in it's stony silence and walked up the steps before heading towards the tower. I wanted to be left alone tonight and Kiyo agreed with me on that. Yukina appeared behind us and asked, "What now?"

"We hide ourselves in my room and see what Talon wants," I answer as we slowly made our way to the tower, "I feel as if I need to rest and with the last few minutes we really need it,"

"Things will be diffrent won't they?" She asked as we moved in near silence.

"Aye," I murmur softly, "Dumbledore was there and no doubt someone will inform Mr. Flight-From-Death of the events that have passed. We will need to plan things carefully, but it shouldn't be too hard," I gave a giant grin as I reach the portrait and we enter it, "I am a D after all,"

**End of chapter! An Omake will be available in the next one. **


	21. Ch20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

I took a seat on my bed and Kiyo decided to make a mountain of pillows with Yukina. I indulged the two and called for Mipsy. She appeared silently because of a few accidents resulting in one or more elves ending up needing healing. All House Elves learned that loud noises plus sensitive ears equals pain and lots of it. She smiled at me and handed me a plate of cookies with a glass of what I could only assume was sake as she said, "Master Shanks asked me to deliver this to you. He thought that it well deserved treat. Master Mihawk added that it was well deserved because you would be annoyed a majority of the day due to the fact you can't kill the annoying children and hormonal teenagers you're stuck with."

"Thank you Mipsy," I tell the house elf with a small smile, "Please tell them thank you for me," She nodded, "I need you to bring a bunch of pillows for those two," I point at the two that were looking at me with slightly puppyish expressions on their faces, "They need them for a reason that I will not say," Her lips twitched causing my liking of this elf to go up, "If asked, say that I'm indulging Kiyo and Yukina because they deserve it,"

"Yes Mistress," Mipsy bowed and disappeared with a soft, almost nonexistent pop.

I yawned slightly giving the two on the floor an amused look before summoning one of my wolf summons. The wolf I summoned was a large grey wolf with a black star on her shoulder. She gave me a raised eyebrow prompting me to ask, "Mind acting like a pillow for a while, Cole?"

She considered it for a few moments before nodding and jumping onto the bed. She padded behind me and made herself comfortable before allowing me to lean against her. I looked at the letter in my hand before opening it. Cole looked at it with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and closing her eyes. I snorted before reading the letter aloud, "Alright let's see what my little brother wants..."

_Dear Kaileara,_

_If you're reading this, you got the letter I gave to Alistair. Do you know how hard it is to find a summon that can move through the lines between the worlds? With no trouble unless they're summoned into the world? It's so fucking hard and only dragons and phoenixes can actually do it unless they have permission from the Fates or a majority of the spirits. It's so...You're laughing at me aren't you?_

I snicker softly as Yukina commented, "What gave you a clue Talon? Everyone that uses magic knows that information," She huffed from her place in between two body sized pillows, "It's a shame that a little fucker like that has so much power."

"Talon is young," Kiyo scolded causing Yukina to pout...if a wolf could pout that is, "He doesn't have as much experience as Kai has with the outside world. He's only been receiving magical training for what? The past six years?" She looked at me for confirmation and at my nod continued, "Allow the boy some slack,"

Yukina huffed again before I ask, "Shall I continue?"

"Sorry," Both say.

I rolled my eyes and got back to reading, "He goes on to say..."

_You know what I don't care anymore. I need to tell you about what's going on here. Everyone noticed the disappearance of some of the most powerful pirates in existence right now. The public and the Government are freaking out. The Marines are mobilizing because everyone thinks you guys are going to do something. The revolutionaries have actually stalled in their activities and are currently training themselves. Everyone, but Mother, Uncle, Dad, and me think you have something to do with it. Rumors about your disappearance spread and everyone thinks your planning something that's going to change the world._

"Ain't that the truth," Yukina commented causing me to give her a deadpan look, "Hey it is!"

"How so?" I ask causing her to give me a deadpan look.

"Think about it Kai," She said as she balanced on two pillows, "You have a habit of causing chaos, changing people, hell even destroying things because of your boredom or because you were driven to do it. Remember Marineford?"

My chest began to hurt and I placed a hand on it as I gave Yukina a glare, "How could I not? It's the reason I almost lost my brothers and took control of the sea in order to protect them. How could I forget that I almost died in order to pay the price for doing that? How could I forget how I had to be de aged just to stop my body from collapsing on itself because taking control of a fucking primordial spirit was too much for my mortal body to handle?"

Yukina looked away and I felt regret fill me. I let my sorrow at lashing out at her fill our bond as well as my forgiveness for her asking the question. She replied in kind and spoke softly, "Sorry Kai. I was just trying to make a point," She shook her head softly, "What I was trying to say was that you change the world without thinking about it Everyone knows you dislike the government and it's actions, so it's going to be common belief that your planning on taking out the government on some scale," She gave me an amused look, "And not on some small scale either," I pointedly look away from her at that because she was right in that regard, "Just one action of the World Government or one of it's nobles towards our Nakama..." She trailed off, but everyone in the room knew what she meant, "So just accept what they think and don't try to prove them wrong. You're going to do something regardless when the lines between this world and our home shatter completely."

"True," I murmur before shaking my head, "Lets continue. As I was say..."

_Considering what you did before, they are right in a way. You did get Luffy and the others to break through the lines between the worlds in order to be with them, so they aren't really wrong on that front. Anyway, I thought you would like to know of what was happening on another front. The magic of the world is shifting and the spirits are assembling. Everyone with some sort of power, devil fruit user, mage, or other, are on edge because they can sense something happening. The sea is getting restless and the random weather of the Grandline is even more random. It actually snowed in Alabasta and not a light snow either. From what our cousins over there tell me, Vivi was snowed into the palace!_

"Well damn!" Yukina exclaimed loudly causing me to wince as Kiyo gave her a glare.

"I agree that it is quite shocking," Kiyo murmured before closing her eyes, "It seems that the lady of the sea wishes for her 'children' to be back on her waters. With the gods here, it will prove amusing to see what their reaction to Thalassa trying to take over,"

"Trying?" I ask with amusement clear in my voice, "She'll take control. She is a primordial spirit and thus above the gods. It will be amusing to see their attempts to reclaim what they cannot,"

Laughter filled the room before Yukina said, "Let's get back to the letter."

I nod and said, "He goes on to say..."

_The only places not affected are those that are tied to the spirits. I'm glad to say the islands that we Ashferds live on are alright. Hell better than alright! We've actually experienced an increase in pups, food, and raw materials. Shang has sired a few pups and they're going to be massive since they're already the size of an adult fox. It's awesome! Anyway! I wanted to tell you all that and to tell you to be careful. The Seers have told me that our world will collide soon..maybe by summer next year for you. I'll have to talk later. Mother wants to introduce me to some really nice girls.  
_

_Love you,  
Talon._

I felt my lips twitch as Yukina groaned, "Oh man now there's going to be more of that bastard of a giant."

"At least you can change your size and your pups will be strong," I tried to soothe my partner and got a grin in return, "Anyway, we need to start making a stockpile of potions,"

"Why?" Yukina asked as I grabbed a cookie and began to eat my snack, "Did you, Andy, Hannah, Daphne, Draco, Neville, and the others make a shit ton the last few months?"

"You do realize that with Luffy and the others they will be gone within a matter of weeks, right?" I ask causing her to pause and roll her eyes, "It will keep us busy for the next few days while everyone gets tested and we get placed into a suitable year,"

"Won't it be amusing to see how Voldy acts when he realizes just how strong you are?" Yukina asked causing me to chuckle.

"It will be, but that's before I dump him and Dumbledore into my pocket space with Shi's enemy," I say causing the trio with me to stop and stare.

"You aren't serious," Yukina deadpanned only for me to flash her a grin, "You really are a sadist,"

"You will be taping it right?" Kiyo asked causing me to give her a surprised look, "Please I'm bound to you remember. I have to have a sadistic streak in order to be somewhat sane,"

I chuckle and nod before eating my cookies. I drained my drink and smirked upon seeing it refill. Ah I love my family!

* * *

Three days later

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall to receive my schedule and eat a little breakfast before I got ready for the day. Hermione and the others walked slowly behind me due to the rather intense training session they just went through. A light sheen of sweat covered my body after about three hours of constant exercise. Only Luna walked easily next to me and we all took a seat at Gryffindor table. I could feel some curious eyes on us, but ignore it as I say, "Alright guys. Eat something and get your schedule before going to take a shower. We are starting classes today after all."

I got groans in response and cluck my tongue, but otherwise ignore it as I dug into my food...well after making sure it was safe to consume. Once I found and switched the tainted food out, I ate slowly and listened to the scant few conversations going on around me. Very few were up after all since it was only around 6:45 in the morning. The sun was barely peeking past the mountains at this time, so a few candles were lit for us to eat by. I pause in my next bite before turning slightly. The man standing there had grey streaked black hair, grey eyes, palish-tan skin, and a slightly haggard appearance. The scent of death and cold lingered around him making wonder what exactly had caused it. I scan through my memories before coming upon the memory Hermione had shown me of my 'year' of absence. Sirius Black, the convict that didn't kill, the one who was blamed, and so many other titles appeared in my mind, but didn't need to be said. I eyed him for a few moments before scenting the air once again. He had the slight scent of the wind, but a majority of it was of dog and the slightly archaic tint of magic. Kiyo spoke from her place on my shoulder, "Can we help you Mr. Black? We are trying to eat our breakfast while waiting on our schedules."

"Are you Kaileara?" The man asked in a slightly haggard voice that bore the tone of a noble, "Are you Kaileara Potter?"

I gave the man a blank look causing hurt to flash in his eyes. I ignored it for now as I looked further at the man. His aura was that of a dog, but also of a prankster. He however had a slightly mad streak that could be from his time spent in prison with those creatures called dementors. I wonder what they're like and if what Hermione said was true. They bore a slight resemblance to Frost Wolves if only in their ability to cause frost to cover the area close to them, but not able to call winter storms to themselves. Perhaps it has potential, but that could wait for now. I looked further into the man and allowed my eyes to focus on the magical aspect of his aura. It seemed to be like fire, but also like water and earth. Perhaps a Lava element? I shook that off as I took a closer look at him. Not a lave element because while his magical aspect of his aura bore similarities it didn't have the exact temperamental flavor to it that Susan had. I would have to check using one of the stones to actually figure it out, but that is not here nor is it there. I came back to the world around me and spoke softly, "My name is Kaileara," He perked up, "But I am not Kaileara Potter," He seemed disappointed, "I was her at one point, but I am no longer Mr. Black."

"What do you mean?" He demanded as another man walked up.

He moved slowly as if wary of the world. His eyes were green, but every few seconds they shifted to a lupin amber. His hair was a shaggy light brown flecked with grey. He had a tired air about him. He looked older than he was, but I could sense something within him. A beastial presence that reminded me of a wolf, but not fully. Was he a were? It would explain many things, but why was he so haggard? Did he reject his beast? Did he not see that it was needed for him to function fully? I felt disgust fill me and gave the man a glare before I answered Black, "To tell you the truth Mr. Black, I was Kaileara Potter at one point, but I changed. I once was the girl you seek, but now I am diffrent. I am neither her nor do I wish to be. Weakness filled her as loneliness scratched at her mind and depression killed her. I am what was left, I am what was changed, I am what was moulded, I am what is, I am what she could never be, and I am many thing, but one thing. I am simply me."

I felt the amusement of my Nakama and mentally vowed to do it more often. The confusion that filled the man before me and the hall gave me more amusement than I thought I would get here. I allow my Cheshire grin to spread across my face as Black said, "That doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't?" I practically purr as I heard Hermione taking out one of my mirrors and calling Andromeda, "It makes perfect sense or at least in my mind it does. Perhaps it doesn't only in your mind while others understand it," I heard a few giggles and laughs making me realize that Andromeda is with most of my Nakama or a good portion, so it will likely be recorded, "Or perhaps they don't understand it and only I do? Perhaps it's an anomaly created by me to confuse. Or perhaps it's a simile that I crafted to keep you on your toes. Perhaps the Spirits only understand it while everyone is left grasping for the meaning. Perhaps we all understand it, but can't put our understanding into words," I look at the man with an innocent expression, "So many possibilities and yet so many impossibilities," I decided to further throw everyone off, "Would you like an apple?" I pulled two apples from my pocket space and offered him the red one, "They're really delicious and I've heard the dead love apples,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Black shouted causing a giggle to escape me.

"That," Hermione said causing me to look at her with a pout since I knew she was about to ruin my fun, "Was Kai's way of saying that she's changed. The one you may have known before is gone or at least mostly," I turn away from Hermione and took a vicious bite out of my Dumb Apple, "She's been through more than most could imagine and has quite the tale to tell," I used my magic to grab my mirror and waved at Andy before ending the call, "To put it bluntly, Mr. Black, Kaileara Potter no longer truly exists no matter how much you wish she did," I put my mirror back into my pocket space where it belong, "All that exists now is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. No matter what people may wish to think it's who she is now,"

"Mr. Black," I cut him off as he was about to speak, "What Mist says is true. I stopped being that girl the moment I met Lady Luna and Lord Davey," I shook my head at the memory of the two, "I owe them more than I will ever be able to say, but it is thanks to them that I am here," I looked him in the eyes as I spoke my next few words, "You may have expectations, wants, needs, and many other things anchored to who I used to be, but understand this Dog," I could see the surprise in his eyes, "I will not be swayed from my path by the likes of you. All that matters to me are my Nakama and if any should harm them," I allowed a bit of my magic to come out and affect the world around me, "I will kill every last person that was involved. Only children and those I see as innocent shall be spared my wrath," I felt his fear as I pushed a small amount of conquerors haki towards him causing him to almost crumble under the weight of my already intense gaze, "Do you understand Mr. Black?"

"Y-y-yes," He stuttered causing me to give him a rather lupin smile.

"Good," I practically purr, "I assume you have our schedules?" He nodded, "Then give them to me," He did as I asked, "Now I suggest you take that were with you and go sit down,"

He turned and grabbed the other many by the arm before rushing over to the head table. I felt an intense amount of amusement at the sight before Hermione asked, "What did you do just now?"

"I used my minor amount of conquerors haki plus my magic and my alpha-like presence," I say knowing that those around us were listening in, "And focused it onto him. By adding that to my already intense wolf-like stare, I made entrapped him in my gaze and forced him to listen to me," I smirk at my Nakama as I handed them their schedules, "And that's the reaction I get without adding my devil fruit, Black, or Bah into the mix,"

"What would happen if you did that?" Tracy asked with a slightly disturbed look on her face, "And why don't you do it often?"

"I would probably be able to create an army and take down a country without any arguments," I answer with a slight shrug, "I don't really know since I've never tried using all my abilities at once and that's without adding in my negative emotions into it," I shrug lightly, "As for why I don't use it often, why should I?" I ask her with slight amusement, "I have no need of it because I can use other ways to get people to listen to me. Plus, Law is good at intimidating people not to mention Papa Mihawk, Pops, Shanks, and everyone else. Even Luffy is good at it if he wants to be. I'm happy just acting like I usually do without needing to add intimidation techniques into it,"

I saw a few nods before Blaise decided to sum up everyones thoughts, "We're absolutely fucked if we piss you off and that's not counting your sadistic ways."

I gave the italian boy a smirk that caused him to twitch, "Yup!"

"I think I would prefer it if we got off this topic," Neville cut in before anyone could say anything else.

"What did everyone get as a schedule?" Hannah asked causing us all to look.

"Okay," Draco said, "I have Potions first period with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw's next period for History of magic. Gryffindors after lunch for Care and Charms with Hufflepuff last period of the day,"

"Same except I have Arithmancy with multiple houses when you have Care," Daphne said causing many to nod.

"Interesting," I hum softly before murmuring, "It seems that tomorrow will be a time for us to try out the new classes. Tuesdays and Thursdays with one class on friday will be spent trying out new classes. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Professor Minnie,"

"Why?" Hannah asked as I stood up.

"I didn't choose to go into Divination and would like to be pulled from it before I decide to kill someone," I answer before heading towards the head table.

I saw a few of the Professors tense, but ignore it as I focus on Professor Mcgonagall. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Yes Ms. Ashferd?"

"Professor Mcgonagall," I could feel the surprise radiating off of her and was pleased to see she didn't show it, "I would like to formally request that I be pulled out of the class known as Divination,"

"May I ask why?" She asked though she didn't seem too displeased as I handed her my schedule.

"I did not request it nor do I wish to take it," I answer with a slight shrug, "I may have something of an affinity towards it, but I do not wish to go any farther than I have," I pause before shaking my head, "To put it bluntly, I have no need nor any want of the subject in question,"

"I see," She waved her wand over my schedule and smiled at me, "You have a free period then. Use it well Ms. Ashferd,"

I bow to her as I say, "I thank you for your help dear Professor. Perhaps I was wrong in my thoughts."

"And what thoughts were those?" She asked with slight amusement in her eyes.

"I thought that everyone, except the founders of course," I nodded to the four before focusing back on the Professor, "Were sheep. I thought that they all had their heads stuffed up Dumbledore's ass," I saw many glares aimed at me, "Perhaps I was wrong or perhaps not, I will save my views for now and if proven wrong, I will change them accordingly," I then gave them a pleasant smile, "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting ready for my Charms class with the Ravens. Good Day to you all,"

I turn and made my way towards my Nakama. It would be fun seeing what everyone could do.

**Chapters will soon speedup. The next two or three chapters will be for classes so you guys can get a feel for them. Now Omake!**

**Modern or not? Which do you like more?**

* * *

Omake: Saying Goodbye

* * *

I perched on one of the Sunny's railings and stared out at the sea. The moon was high in the sky and bathed the world in an ethereal glow. Spirits of water and wind floated around the area as the few nature spirits on the ship played together. It was quite odd to see nature spirits on a ship, but thanks for Franky they were there. It was interesting seeing Luffy and the others reactions to the New World, but it still left a lot to be desired. I laid my head on one of my hands and spoke as I felt his approach, "You should be asleep Law. We will be reaching Zo soon."

"I couldn't sleep without knowing that you won't be able to," He replied causing me to sigh softly.

"How can I?" I ask him without looking away from the open ocean, "I just lost one of my first Nakama, so forgive me if I can't sleep,"

"Kaileara-ya," He sighed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know,"

We didn't speak, but just having him there made it slightly easier. I spoke after a little while, "Whenever I close my eyes, I can only see her face as she dies. I can't understand it..."

"She died smiling," He murmured causing me to nod, "She died knowing what she was doing,"

"Yeah," I nod before growling, "But she knew I could have survived it,"

"There's no telling if you could have Kaileara-ya," He replied causing me to look at him with slight confusion, "You forget that your body isn't as strong as it used to be,"

I froze before sighing, "I know, but..."

"But you can't help it. You'll always wonder about what would have happened had she not done that," He finished for me causing me to grimace, "I know what it feels like Kaileara-ya, but you need to push past this," I felt anger fill me and was about to speak only for him to stop me with a glare, "She would have wanted you to be happy. She died, yes, but she did it for you to live," I felt my anger slowly being sapped from me, "Don't taint her memory by acting like this. Live happily and know that every day could be your last,"

"You're one to talk," I say causing him to scowl playfully at me, "You spent every day since you escaped that flamingo trying to take him down,"

"Yes, but I still tried to live my life," He replied as he let go of me.

I slid around and looked at him with a smirk, "You may be right."

"May be?" He asked causing me to snort, "I'm always right,"

"No you're wrong most of the time," I say as I slid off my perch.

"Name one time," He demanded as we stood across from each other.

"Remember that time when Bepo got sick?" I ask causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "You thought it was because of the shrimp when it was actually because of the type of sauce I cooked it in. You ended up throwing out all our seafood because you thought it was tainted,"

"So?" He asked and I saw the mental image of chibi Law in my mind, "It could have been!"

"Nope," I say with a grin, "What about that time when Shachi tried to tell you about the squid?" I felt an incredible amount of amusement at the blush that spread across his face, "It ended up-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" He shouted as he moved towards me.

I moved to the side with a laugh and grabbed his hat to fuel the fire. He began to chase me and I couldn't help it when I began to smile. My eyes went to the sky silently as I ran and I murmured, "I'll try Isis...I'll try to be happy. Just make sure you're waiting for us when we end up where you are."

I pause as I felt a warm wind blow across my face and a soft hum filled the air. The scent of sakura blossom mixed with a calm lake and a forest of rosewood trees. I slowed to a stop and felt Law's arms around me, but ignore it as tears began to gather in my eyes. Soft, wordless murmurs filled my ears as a hazy image appeared before my eyes. A smiling brown haired woman with acid green eyes stared at me. Her form covered in a grey kimono. It did nothing to hide her figure nor the pointed, elf-like ears that peaked out from the side of her head. A voice as soft as silk, yet soothing as the rain on a hot summers day, _"I'll be waiting my dearest one. I'll be waiting for you all. Stand tall, love long, and forever know that I love and wait for you in our ladies embrace. Good Bye for now my friend and know that I am proud of you."_

I spoke in a watery voice, "I will Isis. I will. Good Bye my friend...my dearest sakura. I'll do my best to continue making you proud."

She smiled at me and nodded before walking towards me. Her hands cupped my cheeks and she kissed my forehead. I felt warmth flow from the contact even if I couldn't feel anything other than a breeze from her touch. The warmth flowed through me and touched my very soul. I felt my legs give way as she turned and walked away. Her image swiming before finally bursting into a thousand sakura petals. They shifted in the wind and climbed high into the air until I could no longer see them. My heart ached even as Law asked, "Kaileara? What just happened?"

"I..." I felt my throat tighten as tears ran down from my eyes, "I'm finally letting go...Isis said her last goodbye...It's time for me to move on..." I felt as Law sat us both on the grass covered deck and turned towards him before burying my face in his neck, "I...I..."

He held me close and let me cry. I knew he didn't really know how to comfort me, but just being held by him was nice. Isis may be gone now, but at least I have him.

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter and the Omake.**


	22. Ch21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

I watched silently with Hermione sitting next to me as we watched the other seventh year Lions and Ravens walked in. My nakama sat around me in a tight unit while watching the eldest students walk in. It was a surprise to only see 3 lions and almost 26 Ravens in the room. I felt many curious eyes, but chose to ignore them as I sat on top of the desk. Balls of magic danced around my fingers and shimmered in the light. They were mostly balls of lightning, fire, ice, water, and a curious element known as Ether. I never truly experimented with it because it was Isis's element not mine, but lately I've become fascinated by the element that my dear friend had used and loved so much. Her love for ether and thus spirit was on the same level of mine for ice. Ice was one of my favorite elements in any situation and the best answer I had other than lightning. I let out a sigh and let the balls of magic fade as Professor Flitwick walked inside. I moved off of my perch on my desk and sat down as the diminutive Professor stood up on an enchanted platform rather than the stack of books. He went through roll call and spoke, "Hello everyone! I'm pleased to see those of you that made it into my class even if it is a sad day to see so many having to retake their past year or years. I would like to first welcome Ms. Ashferd back to Hogwarts."

I gave the Professor a warm smile, "I thank you Professor. I...Did miss the school while I was away."

Hermione snorted causing me to roll my eyes. She already knew I loved the school almost as much as I loved the Sunny, The Moby Dick, The Red Force, The Sub, Dawn, and One Piece Island. I really need to get working on that ship design anyway. I filed that into the back of my mind in the file for things to do before focusing back on Flitwick. He smiled though it didn't truly meet his eyes. It seemed he was sad that I only missed the school rather than the people. I felt a burst of warmth towards the little man and decided to speak to him as soon as possible since he seemed to be one of the few that actively cared for his students...Even if Luna had been bullied. I almost scowled at the thought, but held it back as Flitwick said, "I'm...Pleased to hear that. I have to ask what type of magic did you learn that was like charms?"

I hum and went through the various magics I learned before shrugging, "I believe that I learned a little, but I learned so much it will be difficult to decide which falls into the category you wish to speak of."

Flitwick looked at me with a delighted smile, "Can you show us at least one of these magics?"

I hum and nod before creating a ball of ice in my hand. The ball began to swirl as magic slowly began to build in the middle. I closed my eyes and slowly added the influence of my healing magic causing gasps to echo around me. I shaped the magic slowly so as to not disrupt the flow and cause an explosive collapse. The magic slowly took on the shape of a rather large sheep and I slowly opened my eyes to see it. I looked around myself before humming softly causing the room to fall silent. I felt a presence on the edge of my sense and called it forth as I hummed louder. I felt my lips twitch as a glowing air spirit appeared before my eyes. It looked at the construct in my hand then at me before nodding. It danced towards me and placed a hand on the sheep's head before being absorbed into it. I slowly withdrew my magic and the sheep began to dance in my hand. I created a golden colored road of wind causing the sheep to dance along it as I allowed the wind to rise into the air. The class whispered and let out gasps of delight as I created a few more animals. I felt a soft smile appeared on my lips as I watched the faces of the students look at my creations in awe. It had been a long time since my work was seen as such. I had forgotten the feeling it brought me when someone who hadn't known of my ability to do this saw it for the first time. It was a lovely feeling and I was already adding it to my plans. I soon allowed the animals to disappear much to my classmates dismay as I say, "I hope that is a good enough example."

"Who taught you to do that?" Flitwick as causing me to hum.

"The various spirits that inhabited the island that I spent much of my time on," I answer softly causing gasps to ring through the air.

"But the spirits left the wizarding world behind thousands of years ago!" Someone protested causing me to snort.

"They did, but I encountered them on an island that's far away from here in the east," I answer since it wasn't actually a lie with Dawn being in the East Blue and a few months months away from the Grand Line, "In fact, Every island around it was full of spirits,"

"Where the fuck is this place?" One of the lions asked causing me to sigh.

"In a place that I will not inform you of," I say while smirking at the ravens as they tried to protest, "Try looking up the names Devil Fruit, Haki, Grandline, and Poneglyph," I saw the uneasiness in their movements and smirked, "Now shall we get to the lesson Professor?"

"Ah Yes," Flitwick agreed, "Today we will be working on..."

* * *

Potions

* * *

I enter the room with a smirk and found Salazar standing at the head of the room. Snape glared at me as he stood next to Salazar. My smirk widened and when Salazar turned I flipped him the bird while giving an innocent smile to Salazar as he turned around. I took a seat at one of the cauldrons and listened as the various students made their way in. Salazar quickly gave us a syllabus and explained what we would be doing this year. I looked through it and noted that each of potions were high level potions. It made me smirk wildly as Neville banged his head against the table. I pat his back comfortingly as he groaned, "Damn it! We're going to use ingredients that I almost always end up blowing it all up."

I shook my head as Salazar gave us a raised eyebrow, "Will everything be alright Ms. Ashferd, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes Professor, but I must request that I be partnered with Neville for the majority of the potions we shall brew," I informed the man with an almost cheshire grin, "Or we may not have a classroom by the time to tournament starts,"

Salazar looked between us before sighing, "Alright just try not to cause any trouble."

"Aye Aye," I gave a lazy salute.

Neville gave me a smile of thanks as the class quickly passed with Salazar talking about what we're going to be doing. I was pleased to note that Snape would only be watching us rather than actually teaching. It was going to be fun watching the bat try to hold in his anger.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

I leaned against the table as I nibbled on a piece of chicken. The cry of a hawk caused many to look up and I gave the hawk a raised eyebrow as it landed before me. It had cole grey feathers with slightly red tint to it's wing. I reached out and took the letter from it's back as Luna fed it some fish. The hawk flew through the window as I opened the letter and Hermione asked, "Who wrote you?"

I looked over the letter and hummed, "Luffy. You can tell from the hand writing."

"What does he want?" Neville asked causing me to shrug.

I look it over before snorting, "Luffy's whining about not having me around. Sanji is preventing him from eating more than breakfast, Lunch, after lunch snack, and Dinner. He's bored from not play fighting with me," Snickers rang from my Nakama, "He also informed me that Law and Robin are spending hours in the library together."

"Kai-" Tracy began only for me to glare at her as I threw up a silencing ward.

"Law is looking for a way to come here for a day or two outside of Hogsmeade," I say causing her to yelp, "Law would never, ever do what you were about to suggest," I turn away from her, "I know him better than you do,"

"Sorry Kai," She apologized causing me to glance at her, "Please forgive me,"

"Only if you willingly stand up and announce that you love Daphne to everyone in the Great Hall," I say while taking down the silencing ward.

"Damnit," She cursed before rising and shouting, "I, Tracy Mikari Davis love Daphne Kwoeniz Greengrass and will do anything for my queen," She sat down and gave me a glare, "Happy now?"

"Very," I say with a smirk, "Lets eat. We have class soon. Make sure you eat enough to hold you over, but no more than that,"

"Yes Captain," Was the reply I was given.

* * *

Care for Magical creatures

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at Hagrid from my place in one of the trees. He held a leash in his hand which was connected to a collar wrapped around a crup's neck. The other seventh years looked at the dog with curious eyes, but were unwilling to approach. I sighed and jumped out of my tree causing Luna to whine softly since she didn't have class at the moment. I gave her a soft smile, but didn't do anything because I would be back for her soon. I quickly walked over to the Half-giant and spoke softly, "Hagrid? May speak with this one?"

"Ya can unda'nd 'im?" Hagrid asked causing me to nod.

"Aye I can," I answer causing whispers to echo from everyone, "Can I?"

"Go a'ead Las'," He said causing me to smile.

Hagrid moved away slightly and I crouched down to look into the crups eyes. They were a curious shade of grey that reminded me vaguely of Law. I felt my lips twitch as I wondered if I should look up a spell to reveal someone's spirit animal. I really would love to see if Law was a wolf or a leopard like I thought he was. I shoved those thoughts into the back of my mind and spoke softly, "Little one. Speak with me please."

"_Who are you?" _The crup asked in a clearly feminine voice with a scottish accent, "_You smell of moonlit nights crested by snowfall during deep winter. Ink and blood follow that scent as well as the scent of the children of moon and winter. The scent of the sea is strong, yet an archaic scent flows around you as well,"_ The crup took a deep breath, "_You also smell of the flower of the moon, yet it is faint...The scent of death overshadows it," _The crups eyes were sharp as they stared into my own, "_Who are you and why do you smell of such things?"_

The information would not do well if the wrong person heard it, but the ones that could do something were in the world I call home. I felt my lips twitch as I murmur, "My name is Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. The scent of that you smelt were due to both my blood, my devil fruit, and my magic," The crup looked at me in surprise, "What of you, young Crup. What is your name?"

"_My mother called me the one who walks in lightning," _ The crup answered softly, "_My brother called me Lightwalker," _I felt my lips twitch at that, "_Are you the one they call Moon divider, mistress of the frost, and the true wielder of deaths favored scythe?"_

"They call me the Lunar Divide and the Feral Frost Mistress," I answer with an amused smile, "But the true wielder of deaths favored scythe is not one that I am familiar with," I shook my head lightly, "How did that name come about?" I paused before asking, "May I call you Raito?" At her curious look, "It means light in japanese,"

She nodded before answering my first question, "_The name began with the warriors descended from the brute of war and the fiery master of the forge. It was carried by the elves and the fey while the spirits that still live here passed it on to those born of chaos," _Raito looked at me with sharp eyes, "_May I see him? May I see the one that brings judgement upon all tainted souls?"_

I nodded and stood up while murmuring, "As you wish Raito," I felt for Black's handle and once found, I brought it out of my pocket space, "This is the Black scythe of judgement. Forged by lady Sora and imbued with the power of the fallen archangel Lucifer," Gaps rang around the clearing as I buried the but of my scythe into the ground to lean against him, "He has never tasted the blood of an innocent even with the thousands of other wielders," I allow my trademark cheshire grin stretch across my face, "Any who he finds unworthy of even touch him will find themselves dead within an hour unless they are innocent. Any below the age of 11-13 will be unharmed except for a small scar and a warning to never try to touch him again."

Whispered exclamations of fear at the sight of the gleaming white blade, but I ignored it as I focused upon the young crup. She stared at my scythe in awe before walking forward and coming close to me. She leaned forward and touched the long shaft causing light to glow between the two. I felt a strange warmth flow through me and tug at my magic. My eyes widen and I knelt down to stare into her eyes as she removed her nose from the shaft before she murmured, to my shock, in ancient greek, "_A true bond to one of my eldest friends. Treat him well young one. You will need it."_

_"Who are you?" _I whisper as shock filled me, "_What are you?"_

She gave me a mysterious smile as she moved away from me as light shined brightly around her. I shield my eyes as gasps filled the air and a scent that I had not smelled since my first life flooded my senses. The scent of death and anguish, fire and magic, the night breeze upon an open grave, and the scent of souls left unguided to lady Sora. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. Kiyo spoke softly, "A Goddess."

Hair seemingly spun from darkest night. Eyes the shade of purest, ever shifting jewels. Skin as pale as death itself, yet shone with an inner light. A grey cloak covered her body with a few green skulls stitched into the border. A beautifully crafted obsidian colored staff with a bright blue jeweled dogs head sitting a top of it. I whispered a name that I never thought I would say before they all came, "Hecate...W-What are y-you doing here?"

Gasps resounded through the air as she grinned at me brightly. She didn't speak aloud as the world suddenly turned grey and slowed to a stop. Hecate spoke in her whispery, yet flowing voice, "Hello again dear little one."

"What are you doing here Hecate?" I asked again with strength in my voice.

She chuckled and replied, "I came to see the one that wielded Black. It's been years since that blade made it's appearance not to mention the stir something powerful made crossing the lines not once, but two times."

I growled softly as I facepalmed, "I knew Dumbledore would cause something like this to happen, but fucking hell!"

"You were the center of the first one?" Hecate asked causing me to nod, "How is that lame excuse for a wizard involved?"

I frowned as Kiyo gave Hecate a look from my shoulder. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I for some reason was chosen to be the 'girl-who-lived'," I used air quotes as she stared at me, "And I ended up being born to the Potters who happened to be Artemis and Loki," I growled under my breath, "Now I'm almost like a fucking forbidden child, but that doesn't count the fact that I was taken to another world by Luna and Davey due to not being able to handle the abuse my so called uncle put me through," I began to pace, "I was fucking reborn to a noble turned marine and the alpha bitch of the Ashferd clan, Anastasia Ashferd," I ignored the goddess as I let out steam and explained all the fuckery that was my life, "...and then my Nakama managed to get through the lines with the help of Luna and Davey. I've spent the time since then with my lover and my Nakama," I frowned deeply, "And that's my tale," I pause as I began to blush, "Sorry for going off like that. I can usually talk with Law about this shit, but for the last week I've been away. It hurts Hecate. I've found my place in the world I call home and yet I've been brought back here for a fate that I did not want," I turned to her with a deep frown on my face, "I'm stuck here with my Nakama and soon the lines between this world and the one that I love will collapse completely."

"That's what we've all been feeling, hasn't it?" Hecate asked causing me to nod.

"The sea's between the two will collide as the worlds lines shatter," I felt a soft smile appear on my face, "Poseidon and the others will worry for their domains as Thalassa will never give control of her domain to anyone," Hecate looked at me in shock, "She is too strong to bow to one such as them. She is a being of freedom like a wolf and she will never give up her children,"

"You speak as if..." she trailed off causing me to nod, "You are one of her children,"

"Aye I am," I say while bringing forth my devil fruit powers, "I am one of her children. I ate a fruit known as a Devil fruit. I am bound to her as I am bound to the moon. I can not live without the sea, but if I even touch it I feel weak. The legend is that Thalassa created the fruits to give those she favors the ability to become her children. The fates however said that she had to make a choice: Either her children can never walk on dry land or forever be weak to the sea," I close my eyes as the memories of the story filled me, "She spent years trying to decide and tried both ways, but in the end she could never truly take away her chosens freedom," I took a deep breath, "Her chosen walk on land and are barred from the sea unless they use a special coating or a special vessel like a submarine...Or a specific type of magic," I gave her a sheepish smile as I opened my eyes again, "I usually can ignore the drain being in the sea brings if I am in animal form,"

Hecate looked at me in amusement before frowning, "Artemis has gained memories from that time, but never knew that you would be her daughter reincarnated. If what you say is true, then Zeus has truly lost control of you."

I snort as Yukina muttered, "As if he ever had control of her, he does realize that she only stuck around to keep those she loved safe and Hestia happy."

"True," Hecate murmured before pausing and looking at the sky, "Damn it seems my time is up," She turned to me and walked over to me, "It seems that my time is up,"

I nodded with a smile, "I ask only that you do not reveal who exactly I am just yet. I have no wish for Zeus to come here and causing trouble for me...Well more trouble then I'm in at the moment," She chuckled and nodded, "If you must tell someone, tell Hestia and Eris. They're the only ones that I can actually trust at the moment except for you and perhaps Thanatos."

"What of Hades?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I answer with a deep sigh, "In an argument with his brothers, information could be let slip unless I get a vow out of him," I ran a hand through Kiyo's fur, "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yes," She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug before letting me go, "If you ever need it, whistle with your magic and my hounds will answer you call," She place her hand on my cheek and rubbed the mark that sat there, "An Ashferd and a D. You sure do know how to change things up," She shook her head, "I'm happy that you've finally found your one. Keep him close,"

"I will," I murmur softly, "May the spirits and the fates watch over you Hecate,"

"And you as well," She murmured softly.

I watched as she disappeared and the crup from before appeared. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes as the world unfroze. I snorted softly and muttered, "Always disappearing with disguises."

* * *

Defense

* * *

I walked inside and took a seat at the back of the room. Luna sat next to me and we looked at the front of the room. Helga stared at me with amusement causing Hermione to ask, "How come our defense professor isn't Godric Gryffindor?"

"Godric is the combat specialist yes, but I am the defense specialist," She answered causing me to snicker.

Fred and George groaned before handing me ten sickles each with a bag of chocolates. Hermione stared at me and ask, "When did you have the time to bet?"

"This morning," I answer with a slight grin, "When you were getting ready for the day after your steamy night with the twins," Hermione blushed darkly, "Ms. Helga?" I asked causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "What subject does Godric teach?"

"He teaches history," I felt my mouth drop at that causing the founder to giggle, "Call me Helga," I nodded as she said, "Godric has always loved history because it allows for him to tell stories most of the day. You'll have him tomorrow,"

I smile at that before asking, "What will you teach us?"

"Many spells and curses used to protect yourself," She answered with a smile, "Without the whole dark and light pretence,"

"What do you mean?" One of the Ravenclaws asked causing me to sigh.

"Helga?" I ask causing her to nod, "Can I explain it or at least my view on it?"

She hummed softly before nodding, "Alright, but please keep it slightly short unless I say otherwise."

"Of course," I agree before turning to the class, "Magic is not defined by dark and light. It is full of greys much like real life," I smirked upon finding everyone staring at me, "It is all based on intent. You could use a curse like the imperious to stop someone from killing someone or perhaps prevent someone from trying to jump off a building," I saw the looks on their face and sigh at the stupidity of the wizarding world, "You could use the levitation charm to levitate an anvil over someones head and drop it on their head," The few muggle borns in the room giggle or chuckle, "Or use the banishing charm on a knife and banish it at them. It could kill them," I gave them all a grin, "In truth, magic is magic. It all deals with intent, will, imagination, and strength of soul. Through those four things, you can get any reaction you want out of your magic," I felt my grin turn manic, "We can do anything! Wandless magic and other lost magics were lost simply because people began to see things as black and white. Magic is a grey area that can never truly be anything else," I allow my grin to fade, "Look at ways you can use magic rather than allowing the ministry to tell you what to do with it,"

Helga nodded and said, "True and it is the same with magical creatures."

* * *

Dinner

* * *

I leaned against the table with a small grin. Today had ended up real well and I never had to deal with Ronald. It was awesome!

**End of Chapter. Omake:**

**Modern:**

**One Piece Era:**

**Mix:**

**Check it out on my profile!**

**Now ROlL THE CLIP:**

* * *

Omake: Watching the niece

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my sketch pad as I thought about what to draw. I look up when I heard the door creak open and felt a smile stretch across my face as Law walked in, "She asleep?"

"Yes," He answered and flopped down next to me, "How in the world did my sister convince us to watch her brat?"

I snort and leaned against him, "Because we need the experience for when we have our kid."

Law snorted and gave me a smirk, "We could get started on that right now."

I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Law?"

"Yes?" He asked while pulling me close.

"You do realize that we have a child in our house?" I ask causing him to nod as he pressed his lips to my neck, "Do you see the problem with this?"

"No," He replied, "We've done it when Luffy was in the house remember?"

"Luffy can sleep through anything," I deadpan, "He slept through that tornado that hit, the time mansion caught fire, and the time Kara was messing with explosives and blew up her lab," I gave him an unamused look as I pulled away from him, "A child however can't sleep through that,"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's one of my few days off and I want to do something,"

I shrug before humming, "We could watch a movie."

"Surgeons attack three?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Last time we watched that I ended up falling asleep while you ended up try out something you saw in the movie," I reminded him causing him to wince slightly, "I still can't believe you tried to dissect Luffy,"

He grimaced, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Anything except that movie," I say causing him to sigh.

"Jurassic Park?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure so long as we make sure Jamie doesn't come in," I say causing him to grin.

* * *

Middle of movie

* * *

Just as we reached a really good point in the movie, I heard the door open. I pulled away from Law and look to the side to see Jamie walking in. Jamie looked just like Minx, who looked like Law, only with Grey hair streaked with black and neon blue as well as pale blue eyes. I paused the movie and ask, "What's up Jamie?"

"Auntie Kai?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes kitten?" I ask while bending down to pick up the five year old.

"When will mommy come pick me up?" She asked causing me to hum.

"After your father and her finish their date," I answer while giving her a pout, "Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I do auntie," She said with wide eyes that made her look incredibly cute, "But I want something sweet or to do something,"

I hum and look around the room before spotting my sketch pad, "How would you like to learn to draw?"

"Really?" She asked causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

I gave Law a smirk and I settle down to teach the kitten.

* * *

After Jamie leaves

* * *

I leaned back against the couch as Law walked inside the room, "That was exhausting, but fun."

"I didn't know that you like teaching people," He commented as he stalked over to me, "What else do you like doing that you haven't told me?"

I gave him a grin and said, "Many things, but you," I point at him and gesture for him to come to me, "Have to make me."

"I can think of many ways to do that my wolf," He practically purred, "Shall we see what I can get out of you?"

I grinned at him and say, "Why not?"

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	23. Ch22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

I yawn softly as I made my way into the great hall. I heard a soft laugh and open one of my eyes to see Daphne looking at me in amusement. I gave her my best 'I'm-tired-so-leave-me-alone-before-I-kill-you' glare. It made her laugh again before she quieted down and held out a cup of coffee. I took it from her and sniffed it lightly before shrugging. It had a potion in it, but it was coffee. With that in mind, I took a long drink from it and sighed softly as I felt it flow down my throat to settle in my belly. I ignored the feeling my ears moving onto the top of my head and growing a tail even as I made sure my clothes changed enough to allow for the additions. I spoke after a few minutes, "Daphne? Why?"

"I felt like it and it was a cute addition to the prank the twins already pulled," She replied as the rest of the hall stared at me.

I shook my head with a shrug as I began to eat, "Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it."

"What did you do to the twins in retaliation?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Absolutely nothing," I answer causing Blaise to spit out his juice with shock.

"Nothing?" He asked causing me to nod, "Why the fuck does nothing happen to them when I get bit by a hellhound for touching your coffee?" He then growled, "Why the hell haven't you done something to Daphne?"

I snort softly even as Neville asked, "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Positive," I answer before giving the italian a smirk, "I have a plan for the twins while Daphne will get punished at another time. How I will punish her will be diffrent and I don't mind the ears or the tail," I then look at Daphne, "I will deal with you this weekend,"

"I can deal with that," Daphne agreed and I returned to my food.

I had to pause however as Professor Mcgonagall walked over. I look up at her as she asked, "Ms. Ashferd why are you a child?"

"The correct term is Chibi," I say as snickers came from my Nakama, "And to tell you the truth, I can't answer that," As she opened her mouth to protest, I held up a hand to silence her, "I will only say that it was a prank and the guilty parties will be dealt with by me,"

She looked like she wanted to argue before deciding that it wasn't worth it and asked instead, "Will it hinder you today?"

"No," I answer with a slight grin, "I will be able to do everything I need to do without trouble," I then cast a tempus charm, "If you'll excuse me, I must be going. I have History of Magic and would like to find the classroom before I'm late," I stood up and and began to make my way to the doors, "Good Day to you Professor Minnie,"

I ignored the looks at the back of my head and made my way towards the stairs. I reached out with my magic and tapped into the wards. They easily welcomed me and pointed me in the right direction. I made my way towards the room which was on the fourth floor. I entered the classroom and hummed upon seeing it. The desks had been enlarged to fit three people per desk comfortably. The chairs were rather comfortable as well even if they had too much lion decor. The walls of the room held tapestries, weapons, and various other memorabilia that depicted various events in history. Four large book shelves made of Purpleheart much like the other wooden things in the room. The desks were arranged in a semicircle leaving a large stage sitting in front of them. The room, if my senses were correct, had been expanded enough to fit perhaps 90 people comfortably. I felt my lips twitch as I walked further into the room. I didn't even jump as Godric spoke, "Coming to my class early won't win you any points Ms. Ashferd."

"Call me Kaileara," I say while turning to the man, "You will find that I didn't intend for such a thing. I merely wished to find my class and perhaps discuss something with you,"

"And what's that?" He asked with a smile.

"I wished to discuss something I forgot to put into my letter to the four of you," I answer with a slightly sheepish smile, "I would have put it in, but I was distracted,"

"Well let's discuss whatever it is," He said before gesturing to the stage, "Shall we sit?"

"Yes," I say with a slightly bemused look on my face as I walked over to the stage and sat on the edge, "I have to say you four from what I have seen are diffrent from what I expected,"

"As are you," Godric replied with a soft look on his face, "You blew our expectations out of the water when you managed to secure a place in 7th year, but Sal and I could sense that you held back. Why?"

I hummed softly as Kiyo walked in and took a seat in my lap while Yukina jumped up. Yukina settled behind me and laid her head in my lap as I spoke, "Dumbledore is one of the reasons, but I also felt that my best wasn't needed. I'm merely here to get rid of Riddle, but Dumbledore shall be gone as well," I sigh softly, "To tell you the truth, I had no reason to show my true power to you."

"I see," Godric made a waving gesture with his hand and two glasses filled with an amber liquid appeared, "You remind me of a boy I once knew," I snort as he handed me a glass, "He always hid his true strength until it was needed," I sniffed the glass before taking a sip, "He became a truly great man, yet none knew of his past,"

"Some people's pasts are meant to stay hidden from others until they're deemed safe," I hummed softly at the taste of the liquid, "Interesting flavor...Whiskey?" Godric nodded as I gave him a searching glance, "My past is the same and in truth only those with me, My Thirteen crew members not here, My brothers, My adoptive parents, My adoptive Grandfather, and my Lover know of what I've been through. My brothers crew knows some of it, but not all," I look at the amber liquid with a sigh, "I have wished that I could forget some of the things that happened, but I cannot let those things fade. I've learned that we need those moments to move on with our life, to be strong when we need to be, to be weak when we need to be, to be there when we're needed, and so many other things," I look at Godric, "Pasts like that aren't meant to be shared with just anyone, but you already knew that,"

He chuckled and nodded, "You caught me. Sal's like that as well. It's one of the reasons he acts the way he does," Godric then shook his head, "I know you didn't come to discuss this with me, so what's up?"

"We're family in some strange way, right?" I asked causing him to nod, "I wanted to know of your thoughts on it all,"

"Personally I'm just glad I have a new female descendant," He answered causing my lips to twitch, "Ro is pleased that you have the gift of a Wanderer while Sal is pleased with that you aren't like Riddle,"M

I hum softly, "Just don't try to force me into a dress or anything girly and we'll be just fine."

He chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Anything else?"

I hummed again and nodded, "I was thinking of a game of some fashion."

"A game?" He asked with a raised eyebrow causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

I snicker lightly at the reminder of Luffy and vowed once more to introduce the two, "I was thinking of a few games that will give people magic practice as well as the ability to subtly practice their combat skills."

"What's the game?" He asked while bouncing up and down like a puppy.

"Tag," I answer causing him to look at me in confusion, "Elemental tag to be clear,"

"Can you explain?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Elemental tag is..." I explained the rules with a slight grin.

* * *

Herbology

* * *

I ignored the look I was being given by the other lions as I walked right over to Luna and picked her up. The other 7th years stared at me in shock as Hermione said, "Well damn never expected a toddler sized Kai to be able to do that."

I twitch as I set Luna down and growl, "I may be a midget, but I'm not weak,"

I cross my arms over my nonexistent chest and huff causing many squeals. I twitch slightly, but didn't move as Yukina appeared behind me and glared at everyone. The girls that had be walking towards me recoil and move away at a fast pace. I smirked and get onto Yukina back as Professor Sprout walked in. She took one look around the room before looking down at me, "Ms. Ashferd?"

"Yes Professor?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Will you be able to work today?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Yes Professor," I gave her my best 'Please-let-me-do-this-even-if-it's-dangerous' look that made Dedan cave multiple times in the past, "I'm very good with plants," I took a look at the dangerous plants around us, "Especially with the ones that are dangerous. We have a rather _unique_ understanding of each other,"

Specifically the ones that tried to kill me before. They found that I bite back and _hard_. The Professor quickly agreed because the aura of self satisfaction and we quickly settled down to work.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

I plopped down next to Hannah at Slytherin table which made many people stare at me in shock. Hannah sighed and asked, "Did you really have to freak out my house? Honestly laughing like that with Gryffindor."

I gave her an innocent look, "I was only laughing at the fact we agreed on something."

Hannah gave me a look causing me to pout, "Kai you laughing like a mad man."

"I laughed like a hyena," I defend only to pause at the raised eyebrow, "I'm not helping myself am I?" She shook her head as her lips twitch, "We ended up reaching an agreement that benefits the students of Hogwarts,"

"And?" She asked causing me to bit my lip.

"And..." I laugh nervously, "We may get to demonstrate it and we may be able to lob the hell out of each other with various elements,"

"Kai?" Hannah asked after a few moments.

"Yes Hannah?" I ask while taking a bite of my sandwhich.

"How in the name of the fates did you manage that?" Hannah asked with a twitching eyebrow as multiple people stare at us.

"I explained the game and Godric agreed to it," I answer causing her to twitch.

"Why the hell would he agree to that game?!" Hannah practically shouted as the hall went silent.

"He's like Luffy," I answer as I finished my sandwich, "That was a good sandwich,"

Hannah facepalmed and I felt amusement fill me. She took a deep breath and looked at Daphne, "Please control her. I quit."

Daphne smirked at Hannah before looking at me, "Kai. Please stop freaking out everyone," I pout at her and nod causing Hannah to smile, "Wait until after other schools come here."

"Yes Queen," I agree as Hannah groaned.

"Damn it. I'm surrounded by lunatics," She whined causing me to snicker.

"No Luna's over there," I point at Luna who was walking over to us, "And Tics aren't inside the school they're in the woods,"

Hannah twitch and began to bang her head on the table. Susan took one look at her and shook her head, "Captain I love you, but please don't cause my mate to lose anymore brain cells,"

"I'll try," I chirp with a grin, "But I can't promise anything when she does that,"

I point at Hannah who was still banging her head against the table.

* * *

New Class: Weapons

* * *

I strode down the hall on the first floor with my Nakama following me. Turns out the new classes would be just like the electives with combining all the houses. Weapons was the first class we got to try out while hand-to-hand was the next one we got to try. Thursday we would get to try out warding and healing. The next week would have Dueling and battle strategy on Tuesday. Thursday next week would have Obscure magic from around the world, or OMAM for short, and meditation magics. I was really looking forward to a few of them, but decided to focus on today rather than any of the other things. Hermione spoke as we walked to the classroom that sat on the first floor, "What do you think they're going to try and teach us?"

"Weapons of course," I say causing Hermione to give me a glare, "They'll probably try to find a weapon we're good at and try to teach us some styles that fit it,"

"Try?" Fred asked causing me to nod.

"Some people need a style that fits them exactly rather than the anything goes style that I use," I answer with a small shrug, "Like how Luffy can't actually use a weapon without harming everything around him and himself. Zorro is better with three swords rather than a gun. Papa Mihawk is amazing with a sword rather than any other weapons except a dagger,"

"Oh," George nodded, "It actually makes sense, but do we really need these classes? We already know how to fight,"

"True, but if we took them, we would get to use our weapons inside of school grounds," I reminded them before spotting the door, "We're here,"

"That was fast," Draco commented as we reached the door.

I ignore it as I opened the large door. We walk inside and gasps rang out form us. The room looked just like that gladiatorial arena on Dressrosa except not as big. The whole floor was covered in sand and didn't have that moat of water surrounding it. The seats weren't made of stone since they looked like wooden benches. The scent in the air was of newly laid magic. I could feel excitement fill me and felt a smirk stretch across my face as Tracy put our thoughts into words, "All be damned. It's huge!"

He was right since it was about the size of the quidditch pitch. I hadn't been able to participate in the tournament on Dressrosa, but maybe I'll actually find someone worth fighting here. I walked to the back row of seats and took one. My Nakama settled around me with Luna sitting next to me. I watch as the other students file in and we waited for the teacher to walk in. Godric walked inside and I felt my lips twitch as he waved at me. I wave back and Hermione commented, "Doesn't hurt to be around someone like Luffy."

"It doesn't," I agree softly, "It makes it somewhat easier, but I would rather have all of my Nakama here,"

"Agreed," Daphne murmured from my other side causing me to nod.

Godric spoke as the bell rang, "Hello Students! I will be your Weaponry instructor-"

"Why do we need to learn about weapons?" Someone cut off the lion-like founder causing me to shake my head.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen should you be disarmed of your wand?" Godric asked causing heads to shake, "Then don't ask stupid questions. Weapons are a secondary method of protecting yourself and used to be vital in battle. Wands are made of wood and can be easily lit on fire or broken," The lion glared at everyone, "Can anyone tell me the advantages of weaponry?" I raise my hand, "Yes Kaileara?"

"Weapons can be imbibed with poisons," I answer in an almost lazy way, "Knives can easily be thrown and cut off someones hand or stun someone long enough to find a lost wand. They can be easier to conceal or remain in good shape so long as you don't go around trying to cut rocks," I snort at the memory of Luffy's attempts to learn sword play, "Staffs can be used as a long range of weapon and spears can stab people at a longer distance. Runes and the like can be engraved on the weapons to create diffrent effects when magic is channeled through them," I allow my white-elk horn bow appear in my hand, "My bow for example has hidden seals on it to give me an advantage during battle. I can also channel my magic and other energies into it to create arrows," I dismiss my bow and let a pair of daggers appear in my hand, "These daggers for example have fire seals on them. When energy is pumped through the seals, fire will bloom on the blade or become a weapon made of fire. The handles have seals on them to prevent them from burning, being stolen, or ending up in bad shape," I allow my daggers to disappear and let whip appear in my hand, "This whipe for example has a unique seal that allows it to become spikes or become a whip of water," I switch to another weapon, "This hammer has a seal on it to create small earthquakes," I dismiss the weapon, "Weapons can be used in a variety of ways when engraved with seals and runes. I personally rely on seals though occasionally I'll use a few runes,"

"Where did those weapons come from?" Someone asked causing me to give them a lazy smirk.

"Pocket-space that only I can access," I answer with a wry grin, "I also forged a majority of them,"

"Can you forge jewelry?" A Slytherin girl asked causing me to nod.

"It was one of the first things I learned from my smithing instructor and one of my cousins," I shrug lightly, "If you guys don't act like idgets, I'll make you some that can detect poisons and shit like that,"

"You said seals," A raven said from my side causing me to turn slightly to look at him, "What are seals?"

"Seals are things like this," I pull out a Storage seal, "This is what is known as a storage seal. Sealing is an ancient art that the Ashferd clan has perfect since we first discovered it over three-hundred thousand years ago," Gasps rang through the air, "Storage seals are usually learned by beginners while these," I pull out a few storm seals, "Are for those with a near mastery,"

"What do those do?" A lion asked causing my lips to twitch.

"They call up a storm of some type that usually pelts the area with some type of element," I hum softly and chose a water storm seal, "This is a water storm seal, it usually pelts the area with rain unless it's an upper level like a level ten. Level ten water storms usually have a typhoon inside due to being a mixed storm seal,"

"Can you mix any seal?" A raven asked while eyeing the seals with a hungry look in his eyes.

"No because you'll usually find yourself either blown up or with just a sheet of paper that has ink smeared on it," I say with a bemused expression on my face, "Sealing isn't a safe art and you have to have the nerve, the will, the imagination, and a few other things to use it,"

"What type of liquids can be used to make those seals?" Another Raven, a girl this time asked.

"Ink, Blood," A few people made faces at that, "Sap though it isn't usually a good idea, berry juice which again isn't a good idea, and other bodily fluids except pee,"

"Why aren't sap and berry juice a good idea?" The raven asked and I saw that some people had taken papers out to write stuff down.

"They aren't very energy conductive," I answer with a slight frown, "Water isn't either because energy just doesn't stick. You have to use special ink as well, or you'll find the seals weak and easily broken,"

"Why is blood a good liquid then?" The Raven asked causing me to smirk.

"Same reason as why Blood magic exists," A few people pale, "Blood holds energy in it and is an amazing conductor,"

"What special ink do we use and how do we make it?" Another raven asked.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about how to make the special ink," I say causing people to look at me in shock, "Nor will I teach any of you about sealing," I saw people looking like they wanted to argue, "We do need to get back to class,"

Godric nodded and said, "Yes we do. Since you seem to have multiple weapons, I assume you know how to use many of them."

"I am a jack of all trades, so yeah," I say while looking at my nails, "Why?"

"Can I assume you taught your friends?" Godric asked.

"Some of the time. Other times I had my Mother, Step Father, Uncle, and Brother teach them," I answer with a slight grin.

Godric gave me a raised eyebrow, "After I get everyone fitted with a weapon, I want to test you all."

Nods were given and the 69 7th years were fitted throughout the whole period.

* * *

Hand-to-hand

* * *

Hand-to-hand took place in the same classroom, so we didn't have to move. I retook my seat as Salazar walked in. Godric embraced him and headed off with a wave in my direction. I leaned back against the wall as Salazar took stock of the class and smirked at the number. It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice the significance of that number. I snicker lightly before calming myself as Salazar spoke, "Hand-to-hand combat. It is the third best thing to have in any situation that involves combat."

"What's the first?" Someone asked.

"The first is your magic/Wand," Salazar answered with a slight smirk, "Second is a weapon such as a sword or bow," He shook his head, "Weapons and magic might be good, but you have to have something to fall back on. The art of fighting with your body is an intimate, yet beautiful thing. It means knowing what exactly you can do and control the power deep inside of you,"

* * *

Dinner

* * *

I sat at the Badgers table and read a book on seal when Tracy asked, "Kai?"

"Hmm," I hum before looking up from my page, "What's up Knight?"

"Why did you snicker during Hand-to-Hand to today?" She asked causing our Nakama to look at me.

"How many people are in our class Tracy?" I ask while looking back at my book.

"69," She answered with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"What does 69 look like?" I ask causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Ah..." She trailed off before realizing what I was getting at, "Oh..."

"Yeah," I say with a grin, "It is also a prominent number that needs to be considered in Si autem abutatur magia,"

"Si autem abutatur magia," Hermione murmured softly, "Wait Intercourse Magic?"

"Yup," I say popping the 'p'.

"Kai?" She asked as I looked back down at my book, "Where the hell did you find out about Intercourse Magic?"

"Books," I answer without looking up, "Also talking to various spirits out of boredom,"

"Kai?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mist?" I reply not taking my eyes off of my book and flipping to a new page.

"You do really odd things when you're bored," She deadpanned causing me to hum in agreement.

"Can I see one of those books?" Neville asked.

"No Hermione you can't," I say before pausing and looking up from my book, "Wait Neville what did you just say?"

"I asked if I could see one of those books," He answered causing me to stare at him

"Neville?" I ask with a slight twitch, "What possessed you to ask that question?" I then pause before adding, "I thought Hermione would be the one to ask that,"

Neville bit his lip and tugged at his sleeve, "I...well..."

I stare at the usually shy giant and decided that yes this has happened. I close my book and stood up causing Fred to ask, "Where are you going Kai?"

"Somewhere that actually makes sense," I answer and walk away.

"But that's impossible with magic," Draco protested causing me to pause half-way out of the Great Hall.

"Nothing's impossible so long as you put your mind to it," I remind him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to work on something that makes sense,"

"Which is?" Susan asked causing me to turn slightly and glance at them.

"Working on a way to improve my communication mirrors," I answer before making my way out of the hall.

I head up the stairs as Yukina appeared next to me and commented, "That was..."

"Disturbing," I finish for her, "I'm going to take a bath and work on my mirror while talking to Law,"

"Really?" She asked causing me to snort.

"Law's the only person that makes sense at the moment," I pause before muttering, "I need a drink. I'm starting to think about things that usually never happen,"

"Law making sense?" Yukina asked, "I thought he always made sense,"

"Oh he does," I say with a shrug, "I was talking about me talking to Law while working on the mirror,"

"Uh Kai?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"I can just talk to him while I'm taking a bath," I say and head into the tower with a slight grin on my face.

**end of chapter! Tell me what you think. ROLL THE CLIP**

* * *

Omake: Boredom chronicles #1: A book

* * *

I sat on my bed while reading a rather large tome about magic when the door opened. Law walked in and shut the door behind him before walking over to my bed. I gave him a look of amusement as he flopped down onto my bed and ask, "Finally going to listen to me?"

"How do you deal with him all day long?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"He's my captain and I grew up with him, so I'm immune," I smirk at Law.

"You suck," He groaned causing me to chuckle again.

"No I leave that to Shachi and Penguin," Law looked at me in horror causing me to laugh.

The book was knocked out of my hands as Law rolled onto me and growled, "Do not bring up those mental images. I have enough of them when I'm around Cheshire-ya and my sister," He then laid his head on my chest, "I didn't come in here for that."

"Then why did you come in here?" I ask while reaching up to take off his hat and mess with his spiky hair.

"I'm bored," He answered, "Entertain me,"

"How?" I ask with slight amusement.

"I don't know anything," He answered before sitting up slightly, "What were you reading before?"

"A book," I answer while using my magic to get it, "I got it when Luffy, the others, and I were on Fishmen island,"

"What's it about?" He asked while moving so I could sit up.

"Magic," I answer while holding the book out for him.

He took it and stared at the title before asking me, "What in the world possessed you to get a book on sex magic?"

"Boredom and some bizarre sense of curiosity," I answer and took the book back, "It's actually rather interesting,"

"How so?" He asked causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you really that bored?" I asked causing him to nod, "Alright," I shrug and open the book, "The concept for some of the spells is just amazing and..."

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Short yes, but I am kinda tired and I've published another chapter within two days.**


	24. Ch 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

**Response to Guest Reviews:**

Isali: First of all, Thank you so much for the review. Now I will say that you didn't offend me because everyone has their own opinion. I would like to know why you didn't like her though.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

I took a long thoughtful sip of my coffee as I stared at my breakfast. Normally, I would be happy to eat such food, but not today. The food being made of various sweets and basically Luna's way to celebrate her birthday a few days early without everyone making a big fuss. Like I said, normally I would dive in, but today was just not that kind of day. The reason could be well known, but no one seemed to want to. I finally sighed and stood up to leave just as Hermione appeared. I took one look at my second First-Mate and retook my seat. She walked right over to me and slammed a paper onto the table with enough force to crack it. I spotted the fire that was barely being contained underneath her skin and almost shivered in anticipation. She glared at me as she growled, "What the hell is this?"

"What is what?" I ask while looking down at the paper, "It looks like normal paper to me,"

"Kai! Do. Not. Mess. With. Me," She spoke each word carefully while lifting her hand, "Tell me what the hell this is,"

I glared at her for the order, but it didn't seem like she cared. I picked up the sheet and almost snort upon seeing what's written on it. It was an article written about my 'Present' that I gave the ministry. I look up from it and ask, "What about it?"

"Why the hell are the Hearts Pirates and the Lunar Pirates symbols pasted across the front page?" She hissed softly causing me to shrug.

"I needed to send a message and it looks like the ministry may actually have some kind of sense," I smirk at her, "Calm down Mist. No one can track it. I made sure of that,"

"How?" She asked looking at me with slight surprise.

"I'm a thief my dear," I reply with a slight grin, "I've stolen from other mages and various divine beings," Her eyes widen and my grin bloomed into a cheshire one, "It takes a shit load of skill and magic to erase my presence in those situations, but that was easy,"

She stared at me for two seconds before muttering, "Of course it was."

She then walked over to the twins and took a seat before biting into her breakfast. My cheshire grin grew before diminishing. I didn't even jump as Daphne spoke suddenly from my side, "I'm surprised you aren't eating. What's wrong?"

"Do you know what today is my dear?" I ask as Tracy took the seat next to me with an almost sullen feel about her.

Daphne looked between the two of us before nodding. Tracy leaned into me and I allowed it due to the significance of the day. Daphne didn't need to speak even as both of us stood up and left the room without another word. She knew we wouldn't be in classes due to what today was, so she would cover for us. I grabbed Tracy's hand just as we left the great hall and quickly led her to the nearest passageway. We would be using one of our hidden area's to take cover today.

* * *

In Great Hall around Lunch time

* * *

Daphne sat with a blank face as everyone formed rank around her. She knew what they wanted, so she just stood up and led them out of the room. She headed towards the black lake and took a seat right next to the shore. The warm september air would soon give way to the slight chill of October if what she felt was correct. The others followed behind her with slight nervousness. Kaileara maybe their leader, but Daphne was the queen of the group. Everyone listened to her and would never disobey her unless it conflicted with Kaileara's orders. It was just how things worked out and it's why Daphne was one of Kaileara's three First Mates. It was silent as they all sat there for a while before Draco spoke, "Queen what's going on? Why are Kai and Tracy not here?"

"Do you know what today is?" Daphne asked in a soft voice as she stared out at the surface of the lake.

"No," Hermione answered this one, "What's so special about today?"

Daphne sighed softly causing everyone to tense. It was always a bad sign when it happened, so today must be pretty bad. It burned them up to think about it. She finally spoke after a few tension filled minutes, "Today is the day that both of them lost something...It's the reason why both of them acted the way they did today...It's also why Tracy acts as she does."

"What happened?" Neville, oh dear sweet always protecting Neville, asked as his eyes turned hard, "Who do I need to kill?"

"It's too late for you to get to them even if you knew," Daphne answered as she felt her eyes burn, "Do you know why both of them disappeared shortly after Kai destroyed Quirrel? Why they didn't appear until September of second year was almost over?"

"No," George answered in a soft voice, "We all assumed that they were recovering from magical backlash or something,"

Draco's eyes had grown wide as the conversation went on. Before Daphne could speak again, he hissed, "You mean to tell me that they were kidnapped?"

"Yes," She looked down at her hands as tears burned her eyes, "I...I was the one that found them,"

"Queen," Susan's voice was oddly flat, "Even then you could feel all of us couldn't you? It's why you were so cold to people. You didn't want to get hurt,"

Daphne nodded as she kept herself from losing herself, "I dreamt of it all. I could feel their agony and hear their pleas, but no one would listen until I woke up with blood on me. By the time I got there, the kidnappers were all dead. Kaileara was half feral while Tracy was giggling. They were both covered in so much blood...The scent of it," Daphne couldn't help it when she buried her face into her knees, "I was the only one able to get through to them..."

The group was silent as they digested this information. It explained so much, but it left so many questions. One question rested heavily on Hermione's mind and it made her feel cold just thinking about it. Did Law know? Is that why Kaileara got along so well with Law? She didn't realize she had spoken it aloud until Luna spoke in a non-Lunaish voice, "Law knows everything about Kai Kai's past. He understands it, he accepts it, and he will never turn her away. Both of them have been through hell, but they're stronger because of it. It's one of the reasons that they get along so well, but it's more than that," She turned her suddenly clear and Non-dreamy eyes onto Hermione, "Never doubt that he loves her or she loves him. If anything, the past has strengthened the bond between them," She suddenly stood up with the same dreamy expression on her face, "The Nargles tell me that it's almost time for class."

She walked off while leaving those behind her stunned. Draco shook it off faster than most and said, "She's right. I'm going to catch up with her."

He left without another word. The group suddenly shook off their shock and Neville spoke, "Daphne," She looked at him silently, "Today's either the day they killed their kidnappers or the day they finally came back to themselves. Which is it?"

"The day they came back to themselves," She answered softly, "Even they can't remember when they killed those sicko's,"

Neville nodded wordlessly and grabbed Blaise's hand before dragging him off to their shared class. The others soon departed and Daphne sat alone at the shore. Her expression slowly falling into grief even as Haimati appeared next to her. The leopard curled her body around her master without a word as she tried to comfort the girl. She had seen many things in her 400 years of life and had dealt with grief many times. Both her own grief for masters lost and the grief her masters held for lost family, it helped her understand what her master was going through. It was what all familiars went through when their masters died while they were merged. It was the worst feeling to be right there, but be unable to do anything. She remembered her last master very well. She had been so sweet and innocent that Haimati had done everything to protect her, but even she couldn't stop the disease that took her masters magic and life away. She felt so helpless as she watched her master die and resolved to make sure her newest master would live for as long as she wished. She didn't wish to end like the others of her kind. The ones that went mad with grief by the time they turned 450. She wouldn't fall like they had, for she knew this new master was stronger than her other ones. Perhaps Kiyo's new master was the cause.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I held Tracy against my side as we sat together in the room we had chosen. Candles burned all around us in such a pretty way that I was almost tempted to make them burn brighter. I kept my impulse inside even as screams rang through my head like a drum. The screams of men and women older than me by 20 years. The screams as they were torn apart by the very magic that gave them life. The feeling of cold steel against my palm and sinking into my skin as someone shouted at me to stop, to stand still, to give them mercy. The sound of Tracy's giggles as she tore so many to shreds with a knife and fork. The screams of those consumed by fire and stabbed by ice. The cries of other children as the bars of their cells were torn away. Their fear turned into relief as they ran away from the dark place. I remembered it all and remembered the question that burned in my mind: Why us? I knew the reason now, but back then I didn't...Hell I don't think I really know the reason anymore. I curled closer to Tracy as she whimpered, "Kai they're so loud. The screaming."

"Hush," I murmur softly even as I stared at the fire, "We're not there anymore,"

She whimpered again and curled even closer to me, "I hear it Kai. Why do I hear it?"

"It stains the soul, Knight," I murmur even as I tried to soothe her pain, "It leaves cuts and rivets all over our souls. We must be stronger than that,"

"Kai please," She whined as she tried to burrow herself in my body, "Please help me. Make it stop,"

I began to hum softly before the words formed in my mind and I sang softly:

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

**(Lullaby by Nickelback)**

I finished the song and her head lulled to the side with her eyes closed. I ran my fingers through her hair as my eyes closed as well. It was time for a little sleep and to get away from the memories of a time long gone.

**End of chapter. One of my shorter ones, but perhaps it's okay. I want to know what you guys think, so please review**


	25. Ch24

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four:

* * *

"Kaileara," I look up from my book and found Professor Mcgonagall standing in front of me, "A moment if you don't mind,"

I close the rather interesting book on advanced transfiguration and nodded, "Of course. What can I do for you Professor Minnie?"

No twitch meaning a bit of my fun gone, but that's okay. I'm beginning to respect her even more. She took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to steel herself. I waited patiently even as Kiyo seemed to perk up from her place next to me. Yukina was much the same and both watched the professor with wary eyes even if most wouldn't be able to tell. She finally seemed to gain the courage us lions were famous for and spoke, "I would like to speak with you about the arrival of the other schools."

"And what about it?" I ask with a slight smirk, "Are you afraid that my Nakama and I may cause some trouble for Hogwarts?"

"No," She replied much to my surprise, "I wished for you all to help us create a way to show that Hogwarts is a good school. They will be entering in a rather interesting fashion and I would like for our school to do the same,"

"I assume you've gotten permission," She nodded and I gestured for her to take a seat which she did, "I understand that you wish for Hogwarts to be shown in a good light, but why come to me?" I kept my face in my regular expression even as the wheels turned in my mind, "You know I have no love for England and only my destiny here keeps me from leaving. You know as well as I that if it comes to it, I will abandon Hogwarts to the beasts," She nodded solemnly, "So why come to me? I'm a loose cannon so to speak. I can't bring myself to care for anyone in this place unless they're Nakama...Well...The founding four might be added to that," I shook my head, "Tell me why you want a girl who could kill everyone here to help you,"

She seemed to be thinking over her reasons as she took a deep breath. I had already made up my mind about this, but I would like to hear her reason. It would probably amuse me to no end and I could probably gain something from it. Ah the naive little idiots that have fallen to me when I set about to negotiate things. It's one of the reasons Luffy always sent me to islands first because I was always able to find good places to stay for almost nothing. Nami also loved to take me shopping while Sanji and Chopper borrowed me when they failed. Even Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin, and Zoro made use of my talents. I didn't even have to use my devil fruit or magic to get what I wanted. It was too easy sometimes, but I digress it seems that the Professor is ready to speak. I tuned in just as she began to speak, "Kaileara we want you to help us. I know of what you said, but I can't allow the school to lose to them. I have too much at stake. Hogwarts has fallen in standards and it's about time to show everyone that we're returning to our former glory. We will do anything for you to help us."

"Will you give me free reign?" I ask causing her to look at me warily, "It will be school appropriate as I do not want the 1st and 2nd years to be corrupted just yet,"

"So long as it's appropriate," She agreed and I almost grinned.

"I want to be payed for the time I spend doing this," She opened her mouth, most likely to protest, but closed it when I held up a hand, "I don't want money, but I do want are books, potion ingredients, a chance to tell you all some ideas I had," I tried to think of something else I wanted to add before nodding to myself, "I want the complete school charter and a contract,"

"What kind of contract?" She asked before seeming to realize what I asked before that, "And why do you want the complete school charter?"

"I have my reasons as to why I want the charter," I say as Mipsy popped in with a steaming glass, "Thanks Mipsy,"

The house elf smiled brightly, "No problem Mistress."

I watched as she disappeared before taking a sip of my tea. I hummed softly before I continued, "As for the contract, it's a rather simple one that I want you to deliver to the Founders."

"Ms Ashferd," She looked like she wanted to swallow a lemon, "Will it cause any problems for the school?"

"No," I answer with a slight grin, "It will probably improve this place rather drastically,"

She seemed to be waging war in her head before she took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. Where is the contract?"

I reached into my pocket-space and pulled out a chest. I opened it as I said, "I have things for almost every situation. This," I gesture between us, "Is one that I have been expecting since the Tournament was announced," I grabbed the scroll wrapped with a red streaked green ribbon and handed it to her, "Take this and give it the Founders. Call a meeting if you would like, but I suggest you don't allow Dumbledore to be there," She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I closed the chest and returned it to it's place in my pocket-space, "He has no love for me and I have none for him. He will most likely try to dissuade anything I suggest, so not having him there will allow for all of you to see things with a neutral perspective."

"It seems that you've gotten smarter since we last exchanged words Ms. Ashferd," I bow my head in acknowledgement, "I'll get right to it,"

I nodded and watched as she walked away. I could tell the cat-like woman was pleased, but the bitter taste of worry clashed with the honeyed spice that was pleasure. Yukina spoke as she walked out of earshot, "She's trying to see past what she knew and see the real you."

"Aye," I murmur as I reached down and absentmindedly ran my fingers over the cool head of a fox shaped water spirit, "She is better than most, but I can tell that she struggles desperately. She, like most zoan or animal based people, sense the darkness that lies beneath the surface. She can sense the frosted power that I keep just below the surface of my skin. She can sense so many things, so many chaotic things that most cannot. She can sense the power beneath my skin," The spirit nodded to me and left as Kiyo moved over to me, "It makes her wary. It makes her crave to run away from me. It makes her want to do so many things, yet she holds on desperately because she still sees me as her student, as Lily and Jame's daughter," I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "How long will it last? Until she cannot contain herself? Until she sees what most see when they look at pirates? How long," I felt my grip on my powers loosen and my power curled around me while coating the world in ice, "Will it be until she becomes like the rest?"

"We will not know until it happens," Kiyo murmured soothingly, "But when it does, we will be there for you. If the world fears you, you will always know you have us by your side. Law and everyone else will be there as well, so rest easy. Our Nakama will not abandon us as others would," I pulled my powers back and the room returned to normal, "Now we need to talk,"

"About what?" I look at my familiar with curious eyes.

"Just how many situations are you prepared for?" Kiyo asked causing me to snort and smirk, "And just what did you put into that contract?"

"Oh Kiyo you have no idea," A cheshire grin stretch across my face as I told her of my plan after creating a privacy ward.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle

* * *

"Ah Minerva," Salazar greeted the Professor kindly, "What did Kaileara say?"

"I cannot say unless Albus is not here," The Professor answered causing the former Headmaster to protest.

"Minerva I am a member of the staff-" The old Goat tried to protest until Godric stood and stunned him.

The founder of Gryffindor gave the room a grin before calling for one of the house elves. The Elf took the unconscious man away before turning to the room, "Let's see what Kaileara said."

Many a teacher stared at the Founder before remembering that he was one of the oddest of the bunch. It actually reminded many of them of how Kaileara acted sometimes. Mcgonagall shook her head before giving them the information, "...and she also wants a contract."

"Do you have it?" Salazar asked and Mcgonagall handed it over.

"She pulled it out of a box filled to the brim with others just like it except only two others had the same ribbon color," Mcgonagall said with a slight smile, "She even said she has something for almost every situation,"

"Interesting," Was the general comment around the room.

"I think we can agree with the terms already stated," Helga said to which many agreed, "The contract however will make or break this agreement," She turned to Salazar, "If you would Sal,"

The founder took the ribbon off and unrolled the contract. He looked it over before nodding to himself, "It has the usual legal things you would normally find however the terms are rather...interesting."

"And what pray tell are those terms?" Rowena asked causing the founder of the snake house to grin.

"She wishes to set up a trade agreement as well as the chance to get some shots in against Dumbledore," Salazar answered causing most to look between each other.

"What kind of trade agreement?" Godric asked in curiosity.

"An agreement for the steady trade between both Hogwarts and...Some place called 'One Piece' island," Salazar looked over the terms with a raised eyebrow, "Odd name," He snorted before continuing, "The trade would be potion ingredients, hard to get items, books, and...an exchange program?"

"What?" Helga looked rather confused, "An Exchange program? How is that considered a trade?"

Salazar looked over the contract before reading aloud what it said, "It says that it's a trade of knowledge. Apparently we have diffrent magics than what some of the islands mages use, so she believes it would be a good way for both our students to grow stronger," He looked up at everyone, "It sounds like a good idea, but what makes her believe she can do this?"

"Does it say anything in the contract?" Rowena asked causing Salazar to shake his head, "Check the signature,"

He looked at the bottom of the contract and his eyes widened, "Four signatures."

"What are the signatures?" Godric asked as he made his way over to his husband.

"One Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd," Salazar began, "One Anastasia Ashferd, One Valkyrie Ashferd Nee Houst, and One Luffy D. Monkey,"

"Do any of them have titles?" Helga asked causing Salazar to look at the room with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Each has more than one, but they're all blurry," Rowena took the contract as Salazar said that.

She took out her wand and chanted over it. Her face growing more and more frustrated with each failure of her spells. She finally growled, "I can't make the titles clear. Whatever is causing them to remain blurry is powerful. It's magic, but I don't know what kind of magic can hold against the power of a rider."

"Well it seems that regardless of that one of these people must have the authority to authorize this kind of agreement," Helga said before looking around the room, "I believe that it would benefit everyone,"

Sounds of agreement were given before the Founder signed the contract. It glowed brightly before disappearing in a ball of bluish silver light.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

"...And that's what I put into the contract-" I was cut off as said contract appeared on the table, "Looks like they signed it,"

I set about making eight copies before sending them out while keeping the original. I pulled a chest from my pocket-space as Kiyo asked, "Where did you send those things?"

"I sent the copies to where they needed to go," I answer while lifting my hand to cut my thumb on one of my 'fangs' which was then pressed against the locking seal on the chest, "I'm keeping the original. I sent one to Mother, one to Gringotts, one to each of the founders, one to Luffy, one to Master Valkyrie, and one to the contract room within Potter Castle,"

"When did you get your mother to sign that contract and how did you get it to go through the lines between the worlds?" Kiyo demanded causing me to give her a smirk.

"During our ten years of training," I answered the first question before my smirk grew into a cheshire grin, "Aren't spirits and their gifts amazing?"

"Dear fates," Kiyo groaned while face palming, "Who gave you that ability?"

"I inherited it from Luna," I answered with a slight grin, "It seems that Luna and Davey are somehow relatives of mine,"

Kiyo didn't even bother speaking as she walked to the nearest wall and began to bang her head against it. I ignored the grumbles coming from that direction as placed the contract within the holly box before shutting the lid on it. The lid glowed brightly before seemingly disappearing. I place the chest into it's place in my pocket-space as Yukina commented, "Damn. I didn't know she had a limit."

I snicker and shrug, "Everyone does. Come let's go and eat."

Yukina stood up as I put my books away and grabbed Kiyo by the scruff. Kiyo didn't even try to fight it as she grumbled under her breath. I ignore the grumbles, but I had to snicker at the comment about insane white haired people with jewel eyes. I'm not insane yet since I've met someone that actually ate a Devil fruit that made them the incarnation of insanity. Nice guy, once you got past the annoying want to kill you part, and he could drink! He also had so many awesome prank idea's too! Man what a guy though it sucks that he died. He died an amusingly, amazing, and absolutely stupid death. He ended up getting way too drunk, challenged some marines, won, but got killed via sea king when he accidentally cut off one of his ears. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. I'm not insane just yet, but it doesn't mean I'm sane either. I'm in the chaotic inbetween state that was absolutely lovely and allowed me to get away with so many things.

**Alright another short chapter, but don't worry the new one is going to be longer!**


	26. Ch25

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Guys and Girls I need to know if you think I should change the summary of this story. A 'Guest' has said that the Summary was confusing. I ask you now to go to the poll on my profile and vote. **

**Winner of the Omake poll:**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**l**

**k**

**Mix! Thank you to the people that voted!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five:

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the courtyard with a smirk as Hermione ran past with Tracy tearing after her. It was rather amusing to see Tracy wielding a large bronze hammer much like one wielded in those old cartoons I barely remembered Dudley watching. It might have something to do with a mind swapping potion incident in the most recent potions lesson. I was thankful that I had managed to switch Daphne and I back into our proper bodies before the damn thing took hold. The reason Hermione in Tracy's body was trying to kill Tracy was because the vixen in a cat's body was the one responsible for the incident. I would've switched them back, but it seems that if I did they would end up switching again when the potion took hold. It was a rather trying affair since I would have to use Law's power and, as much I loved using room, that damned power of his was too draining for me to do again. I will admit that I had conquered the hammer to not injure Tracy too badly when it hit, but it would still hurt like hell. I smirk as the cartoonish violence occurred once more and Kiyo muttered, "Sadist."

"And damn proud of it," I reply with a slight grin before saying, "Nice morning so far Professor. Do you have the book I requested?"

"Yes," Came Flitwick's slightly high pitch reply, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine and gladly in my own body," I answer with a slight grin, "I managed to switch Daphne and I back before the potion could take hold with a special...magic of mine,"

"I see," The charms Professor said as he watched the chase, "Will they be alright?"

"Yes," I answer with a slight grin, "Hermione is taking her frustration out on Tracy. It isn't as bad as what happened when I was teaching them,"

"What happened?" Flitwick looked at me with an expectant expression on his face.

"Let's just say it ended up with half the place we were staying covered in smoke," I answer with a slight twitch at the memory, "Both of them the wrong gender, furry appendages, covered in rather revealing clothes, awful make up, and unable to eat anything solid for a week," I then add, "And that's after I got my hands on them," I then looked at the shocked professor, "May I have that book?" He wordlessly handed it to me and I hummed, "See you later Professor. If it starts getting bad, just hit both with aguamenti,"

I left a gaping man behind me as I headed outside of the school. I walked over to the lake and sat down on a rather flat rock after making it comfortable. Yukina landed in her hawk form next to me before transforming back and laying down. I shifted slightly to lean against her rather comfortable form as I set the large book that showed both age and wear as it creaked slightly from being open. Without a word, I pushed my magic into repairing it and watched with fascination as the brown leather turned into a bright reddish yellow. I ran my fingers over the cover as Kiyo appeared with Law's mirror. She looked at the book before murmuring, "Now we're going to find a way to get everyone either here or a way for them to visit?"

"Yup," I answer before taking the mirror, "Let's hope this works," I took a deep breath before murmuring, "From across the distant sea, I call to you and ask for my heart. Answer me Law!"

The mirror glowed brightly in my palm before it died down. Law looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong Kaileara?"

"Nothing," I say before pointing the mirror towards the book, "I managed to get the book on all the old and still true rules of Hogwarts," I turned the mirror back to me and saw the grin on his face, "Shall we begin looking?"

He readily agreed and we began the long process. It didn't matter that it would probably take a few weeks to find what we wanted because it would be worth it in the end. While there was a slim chance that what we were looking for didn't exist, we would never give up on the chance until all pathways are blocked. If I had to, I would use whatever political power I had to get this damn thing to work.

* * *

Next week, Friday morning. 20 days before the other schools arrive

* * *

I strode into the Great Hall with a grin on my face. It had taken a week of endless working, a shit load of notes, and me sending a copy of the damn thing to Law. Law was the one that found two rules that would be working in our favor two days ago. We've spent the last two days looking through the books to make sure we could actually use them and to our relief if worked out. I felt the eyes of the hall fall on me, but ignore it as I strode towards the head table. I stopped before the Founders and said, "I have found a few things I would like to bring to your attention."

"I assume that you would like to also use them for your benefit?" Salazar asked causing me to nod.

"Aye," I agree before holding out the book, "I have maked two pages and the rules that I would like to use," I saw the raised eyebrow I was given as Salazar took the book and smirked, "Page twenty-two rule 2,004. The book may be over 9,000 pages long and full of however many rules, but it was worth it in the end,"

Salazar opened the book and went to the page I said. He scanned the rules before stopping on the one indicated. He took one look at it and snorted with a smile on his face, "So you're planning on using the bodyguard rule in your favor?"

"Yup," I reply with a cheshire grin, "It says that the heir of one high standing family may have one body guard. Since I am the heir of the Potter, Peverell, Evans, and Ashferd families,"

"I wasn't aware of the Ashferd family had gained status while the Evans family has become a fallen house," Godric said causing me to hum.

"The Ashferd family is considered a noble family now a days due to reasons I'd be happy to share later on," I say causing him to nod, "As for the Evans, it maybe a fallen house in the wizarding world, but among the elves it is a high standing one. Almost royalty,"

I ignore the glare I was being given by Dumbledore and Snape while Kiyo glared harshly at them. Yukina glared at them until I place my hand on her head. She snorted and looked away from the two while Salazar said, "I see. It will mean that you have four guards that will be switched every few days for your protection," He seemed very pleased with that, "Now onto the next rule."

"Page eight-twenty-three," He flipped to that page, "The rule should be the second one from the bottom,"

Salazar looked over the rule and chuckled causing Godric to grab the book. The lion-like man began laughing causing Rowena and Helga to grab the book. The two female Founders looked at me in amusement and Rowena asked me, "You're planning on using the rule to go home on weekends?"

"Yup," I chirp with a large, D shaped grin, "Due to my status as heir to not one, but four high standing families, I am permitted to go home on the weekends to 'learn about my lands' and to 'learn about ruling'," I used air quotes, "While I can't exactly claim the Evans and Ashferd title, I can however claim the Potter and Peverell titles,"

"Why can't you claim the Ashferd and Evan's titles?" Helga asked causing me to give her a sheepish look.

"I'm below my half-brother Talon and my cousin Dudley for both of them," I answer before wincing slightly, "Talon is going to become head of the Ashferd Clan while Lily Evans was merely a half-blood. Unless Dudley dies and my aunt has no more children, I can not claim the Evans title," I smirked slightly, "Not that I want either of them,"

"I see," Rowena looked at the book before nodding to herself, "As it is written within the rules, you may do as you wish. I assume you'll be going to write a letter to your home?"

"Yup," I answer just as the mail arrived, "Though I was wondering if I could go home today," I gave the woman a sheepish look, "You know to inform my Nakama of the events that have happened and to find the ones that will guard me,"

The Founder of the raven house looked at me for a while. She seemed to be judging me before she finally nodded as she gracefully stood, "I shall accompany you to the gates."

I knew I should be surprised, but why? I had been expecting this ever since my talk with Godric. I could see the curiosity of the Founders grow as I spent time in class. It made them want to know more about my powers and what I could do. I guess they're all trying to figure out how to come into contact me. I shook those thoughts from my head and followed Rowena out of the great hall. Our walk was silent as we walked out of the entrance hall and slowly made our way down the winding path towards the gates of the castle. I decided to break the silence, "Hogwarts has really improved since I've last been here. I'm surprised you haven't allowed your dragons to run around."

The founder chuckled, "We are having them run around. You just won't see them often."

I gave her a raised eyebrow before my eyes widen. She turned slightly and chuckled at the sight next to the lake. A bulky form covered in dark blue almost black scales. Light bronze, light blue, grey, or white jagged lines decorated the majority of the body. A rather bulky head with two pairs of bronze colored eyes stared at me. A pair of large, bat-like wings laid on the ground while a group of jagged spines rose from it's back. A pair of horns gutted from it's head and curved backwards. A long serrated tail with two fins twitched behind it. The scent of thunderstorms filled the air and I felt my heart beat faster. It was one of the most powerful beings I've ever felt that wasn't a spirit and it made my blood boil. Bahamut rose and spoke within my mind, "_Calm yourself! We do not have time for those thoughts nor are you strong enough to face him."_

I bit my lip, but did as he asked. I took a deep breath and murmured, "Strong."

"Molniya," Rowena said causing me to look at her, "Says that you are as well. All of our dragons agree with that statement," She looked at me in curiosity, "It makes me wonder what you can truly do. Molniya is older than my fellows dragons, but much younger than the king,"

I nodded at that, "Bah talks of many things. Does Molniya know that Bah was there when he was born?"

"It would explain some things," The woman muttered to my amusement and we returned to walking, "How is it you came into contact with him?"

"I was dying," I answer causing her to pause and stare at me, "I had just done something incredibly stupid and impossible to save my brothers," My mind went back to that time, "He came to me and we spoke. Many a day passes by and it makes me wonder what would have happened had I not gained his attention," My eyes close as I felt the breeze ruffle through my hair, "I wonder if I could have lived as long or as full a life, but then I remember that had he not, I would probably be useless to my Nakama," I shook my head and gazed at the Founder, "I also remember that my Nakama wouldn't abandon me so needlessly. We maybe seen as villains back home, but with our pasts," I sighed softly, "You can't really blame us," I shook my head once more and continued to walk, "He chose me in the end and that's all that matters,"

She caught up with me and we walked together once more. The gates soon revealed themselves and opened for me. I walked through them and nodded to the Founder. Yukina shifted into her hawk form and gripped my shoulder as Kiyo sat on my head. Rowena nodded to me, "Until Monday,"

I watched as she turned away and murmured, "One Piece."

I ignored the uncomfortable feeling of the magic around me as I struggled to keep myself standing. Kiyo cursed from my head as Yukina grumbled under her breath. The magic deposited us and I was grateful for the arm wrapping itself around my waist. I leaned heavily against Law as Yukina and Kiyo got off of me. Law chuckled and I growled at him before pressing closer to him. His scent and powers surrounded me causing me to hum softly. The weakness the new moon always brought me seemed to disappear as I curled against him. He spoke as we stood in the silence, "I assume you've managed to get permission."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I look up at him with a smirk causing him to lean down and kiss me.

He left me breathless when he finally pulled away. Kiyo snickered and I gave the kitsune a small glare. She smirked at me and said, "We should get going. The others have probably been alerted to your presence here and will most likely be coming at this moment-"

She was cut off as I heard the faint sound of my name being shouted. I groaned softly and looked at Law, "Any chance we can avoid everyone for a few hours?"

He smirked at me causing me to groan, "No. With Strawhat-ya, we don't have that luxury."

"Damn," I curse before asking, "Can you keep me out of Luffy's reach until he's calm?"

"I'll try," He promised and summoned his room.

Just in time too was the thought that came to me as Luffy came barreling out of the forest towards us. Law put up a few barriers of earth while moving us to the side. I watched in slight amusement as Luffy went barreling past and chuckled softly as he finally stopped after crashing into five threes, "Pup as amusing as that is, I don't think it's good for you."

Law released me causing me to kiss his cheek before I walked over to my brother. I bent down as he grinned up at me and wrapped him in a hug. He pulled me close and hugged me gently to my surprise. I leaned against him as he said, "I missed you Kai."

"Same Pup," I murmured in agreement before releasing my brother, "Let's go and join the others while figuring out who's coming with me for a few days,"

Luffy grinned and grabbed me before deciding to slingshot both of us. Law was grabbed much to his annoyance and we were hurtling through the air towards the city. I let out a cheer as we flew while using my powers to keep us safe. Luffy grinned as we flew through the air and I decided to move away from the two. I used my magic to let me fly under them before shifting into my Lunar dragon from. I quickly grabbed the two with my magic and held them on my back. Luffy cheered as Law muttered, "Why am I sitting behind your brother?"

I grinned as I flew through the air towards where the others were gathered in the center of the city, "Because I felt like it. If you want, you can ride me alone later."

I could feel him smirking as Luffy shouted, "This is awesome!"

I chuckled at the obliviousness of my little brother and hummed softly. I soon reach the point where everyone is and slowly descend. Everyone makes room for my rather large size and I landed heavily on the ground. Law and Luffy quickly got off before I transformed back. I stretched slightly and shrug my shoulders as my wings vanish only to find myself embedded in a wall with pain in my stomach. I growl under my breath as I tore myself from it and glared at the one that hit me. Luffy grinned at me and I growled, "Let's fight then!"

I was slightly surprised at the actions of my little brother, but the need to fight outweighed my surprise. I shot towards him and we began to fight. We didn't use our powers, but our speed alone surprised many. It really shouldn't have since both of us were fast when we wanted to be. Luffy's bullet punch should have showed them that. I was known for my speed already which doubled in conditions filled with ice while I was hindered slightly in the desert. I shook those thoughts from my head as Luffy managed to send me flying. I corrected my body and softened my landing on the wall before pushing off. I launched myself at him with a deep growl and slammed into him. He yelped as I sent him flying this time. I grinned at him as I grabbed his head and put him into a headlock. He struggled against me and I smirk as he shouted, "Let me go."

"Not gonna happen puppy," I say causing him to glare at me for the nickname while I give him a noogie, "Who's the best older sibling in the world?"

He struggled before shouting, "You are."

I released him as he pulled back causing him to go flying. I chuckled only to be put in a similar position by Ace. The trend continued until my siblings and I had become exhausted. We all took a seat on the ground and began to drink as I informed everyone of what happened at Hogwarts so far. I soon leaned against Mihawk's legs as Shanks shouted at Luffy and chased the kid around. I chuckled softly as Makino murmured, "We missed you Kaileara."

"I missed you all as well," I grinned at my adoptive mother, "It sucked not being here," My grin smoothed out into a soft smile as I watched my Nakama make fools of themselves, "It's good to be back even if it's only for a short time,"

"Agreed," Mihawk murmured and patted me on the head.

I grinned up at the hawk-eyed man just as Luffy grabbed my arm and hauled me over to him. I was soon being passed around like a toy and for once I allowed it even as I returned to my normal age. I would return to my child-size later, but for now I would enjoy being in my correct form.

**End of chapter! Now for the Omake!**

* * *

Omake: It begins with cookies!

* * *

I stood on a chair and rummaged through the cabinets in my kitchen just as the door opened. I yelped in surprise and lost my balance only to be caught by Law. I grinned sheepishly at him as he gave me a raised eyebrow. He asked, "Why exactly were you looking through the cupboards?"

"I wanted to get a cookie," I blushed slightly causing him to smirk.

"You could have just asked," He said while setting me down and walking over to the cupboards.

I pouted at him, "I didn't wanna! I'm a grown woman and should be able to get my cookies by myself!"

He snorted and grabbed the box. I snatched it out of his hand and grabbed one of the cookies. I smile as I ate it while Law took the box back and put it back in the cabinet. I glared at him causing him to say, "I'm not going to wait around for you to decide that you want to put the box back."

"Why the hell is it up so high anyway?" I ask only to hear the door open again.

A mop of black streaked white hair poked it's head into the doorway. Innocent grey eyes looked at me and brightened with an excited shout of, "Mommy!"

I smile softly and bend down to pick up the already tanning two year old, "What's up Cub?"

"Can we play a game?" He asked causing me to hum.

"And what game would you like to play?" I ask.

"The cookie game?" I frown slightly.

"I don't think we can-" I began.

"Please?!" I felt my eyebrow twitch at the puppy dog eyes I was being given.

"Fine," I agree after three minutes.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

I lean against the couch heavily and gave Law a small glare as he handed me a glass of wine. He smirked at me, "And that's why we have the cookies up that high."

"Not fair," I groan softly, "How can you stand up to Jasper's puppy dog eyes? I can't do it!"

"Easily," He chuckled and sat down next to me, "I have experience,"

"Really?" I ask with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of my wine.

"You happen to be very convincing when you use them," He grumbled softly causing me to hum in amusement.

"Still sore over the fact I got to wear your hat when it rained two weeks ago?" I ask causing him to glare at me, "You are-"

He silenced me with a kiss before pulling away and pointing at the door, "Jasper just fell asleep. I don't want him up all night."

I pout at him, "That means we can't play around tonight."

He smirked at me, "Oh and who said that?" At my confused look, he chuckled, "Let's head to bed."

I gave him a raised eyebrow only for my eyes to widen in shock. I had forgotten about us soundproofing our room. I grinned and we put our glasses in the sink before heading upstairs. Tonights going to be cool!

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget about the poll**


	27. Ch26

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Guys and Girls I need to know if you think I should change the summary of this story. A 'Guest' has said that the Summary was confusing. I ask you now to go to the poll on my profile and vote. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six:

* * *

I grin softly as Law pulled me to him. My head fell onto his shoulder as the sounds of partying echoed in my ears. We sat on my balcony as everyone danced and played around below us. It was a see you later party in Luffy's words. Currently, I would be going back with Law, Robin, Ace, and Ben. Ben due to being the oldest of the group would act as the leader much to the man's exasperated amusement. Just thinking about it made me smirk, Law upon seeing me smirk asked, "What are you smirking about?"

"Just remembering that Ben has to act like the leader," I answer causing him to chuckle.

"It is funny," He agreed though he frowned slightly, "I don't really have to listen to him right?"

"Only if we're not in public," I answer causing him to sigh, "It's only for a little while. You do realize that you're going to end up Deaged right?"

"Yeah," He laid back and I curled up against his side, "Has anyone asked if you're together with anyone?"

"Nope," I say as I stared at the sky, "Ronald hasn't even had a chance to bother me," I felt his curiosity and smirk, "He's been put back into second year,"

"Damn," Law chuckled softly, "Not even Strawhat-ya could be that stupid," He paused before shaking his head, "No Strawhat-ya is around there. He would probably end up in third year,"

I turn slightly to stare at his face, "You do realize that Luffy is smarter than you realize, right?"

"How so?" Law looked me in the eyes

I tried to think of something, "Well, he's amazing at figuring out when he needs to listen and when to not,"

"Point," He looked at me with a smirk, "It will be interesting for us to go to that magic school,"

"It will fun to see what chaos we can inflict," I practically purr, "Oh I can see it all now," A giggle left me as thoughts of pranks and all the pain I could bring Dumbledore, "Just thinking about it makes me shiver," I yelped as I was flipped onto my back and Law laying on me, "L-Law?"

"You do realize you're a fucking tease right?" He asked causing me to shiver at the husky tone.

I felt excitement fill me, but shoved it down for now. It would be fun to do it, but not tonight. I shook my head and murmured, "Not tonight Law."

He looked at me in surprise and maneuvered himself off of me. We both sat up and he asked, "Why not?"

Why not? The question rang through my mind and it made me almost pause in my decision before I shook it off as I answered him, "Because I just want to be in your presence. I want us to cuddle and just spend time talking like we used to," I sigh softly, "It's not that I don't want to, but it's just...I miss the times we shared...The ones back in the beginning of our relationship and before then. I want to just lay down with you and talk about everything on our minds..." I gave him a sorrowful face, "We never do that now. We're either fucking or working on seals. We never just spend hours on end talking and enjoying each others presence."

Law stared at me for a while before nodding. A slight smile appeared on his face as he pulled me to him once more and laid us back on the balcony. He spoke softly after a few minutes, "You're right. I think that we need this."

I smile and curled into his side as we stared at the sky. He asked me to tell him the tales of the stars and for once I did.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Law's steady arm was the only thing keeping me from falling on my ass. I felt kind of sick, but it passed quickly. I soon stood fully as Ace muttered, "Huge."

I chuckle and look back at the fire-starter, "It needs to be."

"Kaileara," I turn slightly to look at Robin, "How shall we do this?"

"Everyone should be in the great hall, so we're going to walk inside and kick open the door if it isn't open," I answer causing them to look at me with smiles of amusement, "Then we're going to go to my classes...Well three of us,"

"What do you mean by 'three of us'?" Ace asked causing me to grin.

"Ben will probably be stuck with the Founders because they'll want to hash out the details of you guys being here," I answer causing Ben to twitch.

"Is that the only reason you brought me along?" He asked causing me to give him an innocent look.

"Hell no old man. You're going to be the only one able to keep us from doing something too bad," I answer causing him to chuckle.

"Let's get going then," He said and with that we headed up towards the castle.

The walk up to the castle was an easy one and I enjoyed pointing out a few things. Ace spoke up as we reached the lake, "So what will you tell everyone?"

I pause and look at my pyro-head of a brother, "Whatcha mean?"

"You can't exactly say you're going out with him when he's like 27," Ace pointed out causing me to hum.

"Surprisingly you are right," I nod to myself causing him to scowl before waving a hand towards Law.

"Shit," He cursed causing me to grin at him, "That felt like you dumping me into a pool of cold water again!"

My grin widened at those words as Ace snickered, "I deaged you with my potent mix of a devil fruit, magic, and haki," I then add, "And the only reason I dumped you into that pool of water was because you were getting too hot for my liking."

I grabbed Law's hand and pulled him with me as Ace stopped short. We made it to the doors of the castle that stood open for the school day when Ace shouted, "WHAT?!"

I snicker and shout back, "Law needed to cool off because he was too fucking hot to resist!"

I saw Ace's anger and smirked as Law muttered, "You're trying to make us have a big entrance aren't you?"

"Best defense in some situations is offence," I reply as we walked over to the doors to the great hall that sat open at an angle, "Ready to have some fun?"

He chuckled just as Ace roared and charged. We opened the doors and all eyes in the hall fell on us just as Ace got close. His body was covered in fire and I smirked as he lept towards me. At the last minute, I moved to the side causing Ace to sail past and crash into the great hall. Shrieks rang through the air as the fire covered boy lept up. I gave him a grin as he shouted, "Kaileara! What the fuck did you just say?!"

"I said," I walked into the hall with a cheshire grin on my face, "Law was too hot to resist, so I had to shove him into a pool to cool off before I jumped him,"

I heard choked gasps, but ignore it as Ace roared again and charged. I immediately fought fire with fire as my body became covered in silver and gold tinged flames. We collided with a great crash and moved away to circle each other. I could feel the shock and awe of those within the hall, but Law's sweet and salty amusement caused me to grin wildly. Robin's cool presence and Ben's soothing, yet rough aura made their way into the castle. I settled into moving and acting like the playful little kitsune I could transform into. Ace soon lost his anger and we began to rough house. Our fires dimmed and vanished as we played around in the middle of the great hall until Ben's voice rang out as Robin's extra arms pulled us apart, "Enough you two. We don't want to scare these people too badly."

Both of us huff and made our way over to the trio at the doors. I whine as we reach them, "But I want to scare them! It's no fun when they're not scared!"

"But them being scared all the times means that we can't surprise them as often," Law replied with a slightly sadistic smirk, "Isn't it better when we can surprise them all the time rather than scare them?" I hum though my lips twitch into a sadistic grin, "Though I admit, their screams are music to my ears when they're frightened,"

"Agreed," I practically purr only to pout as Robin created a hand to stop me from speaking.

I knew from experience that licking or biting that hand was a bad idea. Robin can be very scary when she wished to be and that was one route that caused her to be scary. I suppress a shiver at that thought before focusing as Robin said, "Scare them later. We need to get you ready for class."

I tried to pout only to realize that her hand was still over my mouth, so I settled for a nod. She removed the hand and we turned to the the rest of the great hall as clapping sounded. I look around and found Tracy clapping with a grin on her face. She shouted, "Awesome entrance!"

I grin and bow as I said, "Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week!"

Snorts rang through the air as Hermione shouted, "Of course you will, you have to go to class!"

"No I don't!" I shout back in reply causing laughter to start up, "I can just sleep in or lock myself in a library,"

"Then why haven't you?" Susan asked with a slight smirk.

I deflate and mutter, "Because Hermione knows all my hiding places and will drag me out no matter what."

"What was that?" Susan asked causing me to scowl at her.

"Not cool," I growl just as I heard a chuckle.

"As amusing as this is, I would like to know who these people are," Salazar's voice rang out causing all sound to be cut off as we looked towards the founder of the snake house, "So who are these people that you've chosen to come with you to Hogwarts for a week?"

I smile at him and gesture to the four standing with me, "Ben Beckman. He works under my adoptive father Shanks," I gesture to Robin, "Robin Nico. She works with me under our leader," I gesture to Ace, "Ace D. Portgas. One of my two elder brother's and he works under my Grandfather figure Edward Newgate," I then gesture to Law, "Law Water D. Trafalgar," Law scowled at me causing me to swat at him, "Law it doesn't matter what people think. You deserve to be known by those middles," I shook my head and return my gaze to the crowd, "He is one of those in alliance with my boss. He is also an old friend."

Just as Law was about to add something, I shushed him with a look. His eyes narrowed before he smirked at me with a nod. Message received. We would wait to blow that bombshell until someone asked. Godric looked between us before nodding, "Welcome to Hogwarts then. I trust that you will keep Kaileara safe while also keeping harm from our students."

Law snorted and muttered, "Why the hell do people ask that? Do they really take me for Strawhat-ya?"

I swat at him again and say, "No they do not. Hell they don't even know who the Pup is yet."

"Next week?" I hum and shrug, "Depends on where the cards fall,"

He chuckled just as someone, a troll in the den that we all hate, shouted, "Why the hell is he here?" I looked to see him pointing at Law, "How the hell is he qualified to protect people?"

Laughter was all he got in response. I leaned on Law as I tried to stay standing. The question was just so funny to hear after all that Law had done. I could feel the tightening of Law's muscles as he began to seethe. Even after everything, he still didn't like having his strength questioned. It was rather cute that he was insecure about that. I hid a smirk and calm myself down before turning to the troll, "Ronald he is one of the people that have my complete trust. He is also one powerful son of a bitch," I pause before looking at Law, "No offense to your mom," I return my gaze towards the troll, "To be frank, he could kill everyone in this room with one hand tied behind his back."

Law chuckled softly and smirked, "Damn right."

I rolled my eyes and resolved to damage his ego later as I turn to the Founders, "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Which one is the leader of your guard?" Rowena asked causing Ben to sigh.

"I am the leader of the current group of guards," He answered her.

"Then come with us," Godric said as the Founders stood.

Ben sighed and nodded as they walked over to us. They led him out of the room and we walked over to my magical Nakama. I grin in greeting and we sit down to chat while eating. Most stare at Ace and I in surprise as we began an eating contest. I heard a few gasps as Ace's narcolepsy kicked in and snicker as someone shouted, "He just died in his food!"

I smirk before saying, "Nah he has narcolepsy. This happens more often then most would like you to believe," I tap Ace's shoulder and whisper, "Ace. You better wake up because Marco's taking off his clothes."

Ace shot up with a shout of, "No! Marco only I'm allowed to see you like that!"

I let out a laugh as Ace stopped moving and looked around only to find the blonde not here. I smirk at my brother and say, "Oh Ace it's sweet that you care about your phoenix's modesty."

"You have no shame," He deadpanned causing me to shrug.

"Nah," I say as I grab a doughnut, "I have shame, but not a lot of it. I won't go walking around naked like some people we know," Upon seeing Ace's confused expression, I sigh, "Franky. He can and will go without wearing anything,"

Ace and Law both twitched at that. Law hissed, "Did you see..."

"Yes," I answer with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't Luffy ever tell you the story about us gaining Franky as a member of the StrawHats?" Upon seeing the looks on their faces, I sigh and look at Robin, "Can you explain that? I don't feel like it,"

She nodded, "I'll do it later."

"Thanks Robin," I smile at the archeologist, "I have something for you,"

I reach into my pocket-space and pulled out a scroll. With a flick of my wrist, I unrolled it and pushed a bit of my energy into the seal. It glowed a faint bluish silver before a book appeared on top of the paper. The book was a deep mahogany color with poneglyphs written across the front in gold. Around the writing, an intricate pattern of leaves and waves was printed in green and blue. I handed the ancient book over to her with a smile as Kiyo hopped onto my shoulder and said, "You're finally giving her that?"

I nod with a slight smile at the shocked look on her face, "I thought it would be a good present for the anniversary of you joining the Strawhats."

She smiled after a few moments, "Thank you Kaileara."

"No problem," I gave her one last smile before turning slightly upon hearing clothing being ruffled, "Time for class?"

"Yup," Susan answered causing me to sigh softly.

"Right," I really didn't feel like going to class, "Alas, we must leave our food behind to journey onward in our education. How trivial it seems that we must do so when so many good things are better down outside of this forsaken path we now trod," I felt like being dramatic and fake feeling faint to lean against Law with my hand on my head, "Oh why have the fates forsaken us? Did we not sacrifice so much for them? Why do they forsake us? Why do they forsake those that listened so tirelessly and did all that they ordered? Why do they abandon us to this travesty? Why-"

Hermione cut me off by grabbing me by the arm and hauling me up while signaling the twins to grab her things, "Kai we don't have time for dramatics. We need to get to class since we're going to be learning in Charms. I do not wish to miss it just because you can't stop being dramatic."

"Mist!" I whine as Law and the other laughed while standing up, "I get to be dramatic sometimes and I'm not always dramatic!"

"She's right," Susan pointed out as we began to walk out of the now emptying great hall, "Kai isn't dramatic most of the time," I smile at her, "She's crazy,"

"You," I say while pouting, "Suck,"

She smirked at me and gave me a lazy salute, "Aye, aye Captain though," She grinned in a suddenly perverted way, "Sucking does have it's benefits."

I felt startled and stopped moving causing Law to run into me. He managed to stay standing as Hannah blushed red. I felt a smirk appear on my face as I purrr, "My, my, my if I'm correct in guessing from Hannah's blush, you 'suck' often?"

I heard choked gasps and held in a snicker as Susan blushed, "Damn that backfired on me."

"That it did my dearest Warrior, that it did," I nod before shaking my head, "Let's get to class before we blow everyone's minds,"

Nods were given and we headed off. It was going to be fun seeing how everyone reacted to Law being my lover.

* * *

After Defense

* * *

I walked next to Law as we moved through the courtyard. We were heading towards the library, but it seems someone wants to annoy us when I need to get three essay's done by Wednesday. I frown darkly as the Troll said, "Look it's my Fiance and her little dog boy."

Law drew up short with a dark look on his face as I glared at the boy. Anger burned in my veins and I shouted, "You are not my Fiance and Law is not a dog. He's a leopard!"

"You are my-" He tried to get out only for Law to glare at him.

"No she is not Mr. Weasley," Law said in his mockingly polite voice to show he was pissed, "If she is anyone's fiance, she is mine,"

"WHAT?!" Was practically shouted and I winced.

"Kaileara-ya is my fiance," He answered causing me to want to glare at him.

Troll boy suddenly looked triumphant, "Then where's the ring?"

Law grabbed the chain around my neck and pulled it up. His fingers brushed against the soft skin of my neck causing me to shiver at the sparks that ran across my skin at the contact. He smirked at that as he withdrew the necklace with my ring on it. I heard gasps and Law said, "This is the ring."

"Why doesn't she wear it if she's your fiance?" Troll tried to sound smug, "Maybe she doesn't really love you,"

"Or maybe I don't want to get my ring dirty, lost, or stolen?" I suggest causing him to scowl, "So why don't you go and find one of your little goons. I'm sure one of them will let you shove it up their ass **(No offense towards anyone)**. Now we must be going, I have three essay's I need to do,"

Law and I began to walk once more only for the Troll to try something desperate, "Then why don't you kiss her?"

That was all Law needed to hear as he pulled me to his chest and pulled me into a searing kiss. I let out a small groan as he ran his tongue across my lips and allowed him access. I dimly heard the click of a camera as Law made my head swim. A fire burned deep in my chest and it made me want more. I almost allowed myself to get fully lost in him, but I knew that I couldn't. The temptation to let him do as he wished was so hard to ignore, but I managed it as I always did when the situation called for it. We broke apart a few minutes later and I felt dazed. Law smirked at the Troll and said, "Thanks for the help Mr. Weasley. I was looking for a reason to kiss her."

I snort at that and grabbed Law's hand before leading the way outside of courtyard. I knew that a young lion by the name of Colin would have those developed really soon. It would be interesting to see what everyone would do with that information. Law was smirking as we headed into the library where Ace and Robin were waiting for us. Ben walked in a few moments later and I got started on my homework as we sat at a table near the back of the room. I actually finished quickly due to Robin and Law helping me find books to work with. I smiled as I leaned back against the chair while closing my eyes and hummed softly under my breath until Ace said, "We should go and spar."

I open one eye to look at Ace while asking, "Why?"

"This is boring and you're done with your homework," He answered causing me to hum again, "Please Kai!"

"Fine, but only because I wanna kick your ass," I say before standing up and leading him outside, "Usual rules?"

"Sure, but what's the bet this time?" Ace asked causing me to shrug.

"Winner get's to dye the other's hair?" I asked causing Ace to shrug.

"Sure why not," He agreed, "Powers?"

"Yeah, but keep it simple," I tell him.

He nodded and Robin started us off by saying, "Alright you two know the rules. Have fun, but try not to get hurt."

I salute Robin and settle into my relaxed fighting stance. Ace smirked and charged at me. I moved to the side and sent a haki enhanced punch towards his side. He blocked it just in time and grabbed my arm. I used this to my advantage and grabbed his arm before tossing him away from me. He landed on his back, but was quick to get up. He charged again and I moved to the side only to go flying as he managed to hit me on the side with haki. I managed to maneuver my body so I could hit the ground and get moving. I slid slightly in my landing, but was quick to rush forward. I created a coat of ice around my fist and slammed it into the side of his face. He retaliated with a fire encased fist to the gut. I ignore the slight pain it brought me as I slammed my other arm onto the top of his head with a light charge of lightning. He went down and I jumped away, "You've gotten stronger Pyro."

He shook his head as he slowly got up with a grin on his face, "You got better as well, but it won't be enough."

I smirk as I slowly lower my body towards the ground and grin a feral grin, "Oh is that a challenge?"

His grin widened as he got ready with fire flaring about him, "Yes it is. Try and beat me brat!"

Lightning and ice danced around me as water slowly began to gather under my palms. Daggers made of water, fused with ice or lightning, and surrounded by wind appeared in my hand as I dart forward. Ace lunged at me and we clashed. It was amazing as we fought. We were completely certain in our movement's while in the past either during our childhood or the few times we sparred during our journeys to find our place in the world there was always some type of doubt. I could tell Ace felt the same and my grin grew. Our life as pirates had brought us this certainty and it would always be there. The thought of that made me fight harder, yet I made sure I wouldn't truly hurt my brother. In the end, we both ended up on the ground and panted from exertion with large grins on both our face. My muscles ached as sweat dripped down my body and I said, "This was just what I wanted," I turn my head to look at Ace, "I'm glad your here, big brother."

His eyes widened since I never called him big brother before the grin on his face grew and he tackled me. I mock struggled to get out of his arms, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Finally, our stomach's decided to inform us of our need for food and we both stood up. The five of us made our way to the castle and into the great hall. We made our way to Ravenclaw where everyone was sitting and took our seats. We began to eat and chat with my Nakama only for me to pause when I felt the stares of the entire hall on us. I felt annoyed and turned to give them all a glare as I said, "You all realize that it's rude to stare at people when they're eating."

I saw many flitches, but ignore it as they all turned to their own food. I began to eat again as Law chuckled. I pouted at him as he said, "You're fine with people staring at you in every situation, but when it comes to eating you hate it."

"Only when it's not you," I say causing him to snort as I took a bite of turkey, "So who want's to help me plan Hogwart's great entrance to the tournament?"

With smirks on their faces, my Nakama gave voice to their approval. I grinned a cheshire grin as various ways to use this to my advantage filled my mind. Oh this would be fun!

**End of Chapter! Omake**

* * *

Stolen: Hat

* * *

I sat with a careful hand on the tree trunk. I had to do this perfectly or someone would die. As the bushes to my left rustled and my target entered the clearing, I jumped off of my tree branch and tackled my target. I quickly managed to grab the thing I was supposed to get and rushed to the safety of the branches of the trees. Ignoring the roars of rage behind me, I rushed through the tree's and made my way to the hideout. A grin stretch across my face as I land in front of my client and handed him the item, "As you requested."

My client grinned and was about to speak when someone darted in between us and stole the item. My eyes widen as I heard the target's tell tale voice, "Kaileara why the hell did you steal my hat?!"

"Ace," I point at my client, "Luffy dared me to do it!"

"No I didn't!" He protested causing Ace to nod.

"Run," Ace growled and with wide eyes I did.

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Well that's the end of the Omake. Short, but I thought it would be a good one.**

**How did you like it? Did you like the Ace and Kaileara bonding time? **


	28. Ch27

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Guys and Girls I need to know if you think I should change the summary of this story. A 'Guest' has said that the Summary was confusing. I ask you now to go to the poll on my profile and vote. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven:

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair and grimace at the amount of sweat it was covered in. I shook my head lightly and dried it on the leg of my pants before returning to my work. The heat of the room was almost unbearable, but I ignored it out of practice. The metal within the fire fluctuated and rose like a snake. I reached forward and began to shape it. I was thankful for the heat seals and scales that decorated my hands at that exact moment. If they weren't in place, I would have lost both my hands from the heat of the flames. With a hiss, the metal snake allowed itself to be molded into the form I desired. I took a deep breath before calling the twins over. They were covered in sweat and were looking at me in shock. I grinned at them and instruct them, "Place both your hands over the fire. Fill your minds with the images of the one you love, direct your magic into the ring with that on your mind."

They did as I asked and magic flowed into the metal snake. I allowed their combined magic to influence my work. A pair of garnets, a pair of rubies, and a single rose shaped diamond appeared and sank into the metal. I watched in awe as the ring took it's true form. It was a slim thing with lions and jackals engraved onto the metal. The top of the ring had one jackal and one lion roaring or howling at each other. The garnets were settled into the eyes of the lions while the rubies were in the eyes of the jackals. In the space between the two, the rose shaped diamond rested though it was no longer a rose. A book shape had formed and the words forever ours was written within the center of the book in gold. I gathered some of the fire around my hands before quickly walking over to the pool of water in the center of the room. I dunked my hands into the water and dismissed the flames as the twins panted. With a jerk of my head, they moved away and stopped pouring their magic into the ring. I smiled at them as I held the cooling ring within the pool. Fred spoke up from his place on my right, "Does this mean we're done?"

"Yes," I murmur softly, "You both should go and get something to eat. I'll be up in a little. I need to make the box for this thing,"

"Thank you," George said as Fred nodded and the two left.

I watched them go before bringing the newly cooled ring. I took a deep breath before grabbing a cloth to clean the water from it and placed it on the small stand on my workbench. I began the slow process of crafting a ring box. It was a rather easy thing to do if you did something simple, but I never like simple. I began to create intricate carvings of the three's animagus forms and made sure the box had a red velvet interior with the same. In the end, it took over three hours of consistent work, but it was worth it. I bit back a yawn and placed the ring inside of the box before walking upstairs. The door to my forge shut behind me and I could feel the hum of the seals activate as I walked away. I headed up the stairs of the basement level and came out on top with a yawn. I decided to walk around the castle and passed many a portrait before pausing in front of one that made me sigh. A woman with auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes standing with a group of silver garbed girls. She held a bow in hand and a wolf stood at her side proudly. I sighed softly before shaking my head, "Artemis...What would you do if you knew I was here? Would you come to take me away? Or would you stay and smile at seeing me happy?" I shook my head again as a bitter smile appeared on my lips, "It doesn't matter does it? You won't find out until everything is almost over with most likely."

"Perhaps if you revealed yourself, you would already know the answer to that question," A male voice murmured causing me to spin around.

My eyes widen at the sight of the giant man standing there. Feathered wings of black and white were curled across his back. Golden eyes that held eternal peace and wisdom. Hair the color of the night sky. Dark mocha skin on one side and deathly pale skin on the other. A stygian iron held between two vastly diffrent hands. One a normal human hand and the other merely shaped like a hand. It looked like the mutated offspring of a beasts paw and human skeletons hand. I whispered his name softly, "Thanatos."

"Kaileara," He tipped his head in greeting.

"What brings you here?" I ask with a slight tilt of the head, "You do not usually leave the Underworld unless someone has died."

"Hecate has told Hestia, Eris, and I everything," He answered causing me to hum, "I was the only one able to get away without anyone realizing,"

"You do go out a lot to lead many to the Underworld when they die a peaceful death," I sighed softly before looking at the portrait, "Why did Zeus send those three demigods?"

"They were the best he could find," Thanatos answered, "They are the sons and daughter of the Big three,"

"He wishes to see if I can be controlled," I say what we were both thinking, "It makes sense since he was never able to control me in my past life. He's going to try and control a new soul who knows nothing of the gods," I sneer in disgust at the very thought of it, "He is a fool if he thinks I would allow myself to be controlled by the likes of him,"

"I know," He answered, "I've come to see you to ask that you make sure those three make it out of their mission alive. They've been through much and have saved the world,"

"I will, but I need a few questions of mine to be answered," I promise causing him to nod, "What happened to Zoe? I know that the girl is now Artemis's lieutenant, but I wish to know why,"

"She died on a quest," I froze at that, "She along with another hunter lost her life,"

"Zoe..." I murmur softly as my eyes went to the girl standing with Artemis, "I must go to the Underworld one of these days and speak with her,"

"Her spirit lies not within the Underworld, but in the sky," My eyes widen before softening as I nodded.

"She deserves nothing less," I close my eyes, "What of my Mother? How did she deal with the loss of Zoe?"

"After she gained a new Lieutenant, she and her hunters left olympus to travel by the coast," He answered causing me to breath a sigh, "The olympians have discovered that the lines are breaking. It scares them and many like Poseidon are preparing for war,"

"Poseidon and any other sea gods will find themselves usurped," I smirk darkly at the thought, "The ancient spirit of the sea will not allow her domain to be challenged. Poseidon will find himself under the rule of Thalassa,"

"You find no problem in that?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"Thalassa is the only sea spirit and a being as ancient as the earth," I murmur softly, "She is many things, but weak she is not. She favors none for her children can never step within her borders without help," I look at Thanatos, "It is time for you to go. Zeus will most likely start investigating since you've been in the same place for over 30 minutes without a war going on,"

He chuckled softly, "Be careful then."

I nod and watched as he disappeared. With a sigh, I resumed my walk towards the dining hall. I was greeted with the scent of Sanji's cooking which had my stomach roaring at the thought. I gave a nod to the the Founder that had accompanied the twins and I to the island. It had been one of the rules the Founders laid down when I asked if I could bring two or three of my Nakama home with me. Salazar smiled at me before noticing the box, "Where did you get that?"

"I made it and the item inside of it," I answer as I took a seat across from him, "It belongs to the twins or at least it will for only a short time before it is passed on,"

"May I?" He asked and I shrugged before handing it over, "Very well made though why lions, jackals, and...I do not recognize the species of the last animal,"

"Mist cat," I say as I grabbed a roll as Mipsy gave me a cup of wine, "They are symbols for my Nakama,"

"Animagus?" He asked causing me to nod, "Interesting that they've become animagus before leaving school,"

"I put them through hell when I was training them, so why not add animagus to the list of magic I was to teach them," I shrug lightly before popping a piece of roll into my mouth, "It is best if they have an alternate form to fight with if they need it,"

"Very true," He agreed prompting me to ask one of the questions that had been bothering me.

"Salazar?" I ask causing him to hum, "Why is the sigil of the snake house a snake? You are a leopard animagus, no?"

"I'm surprised you caught that," He said causing me to chuckle.

"I've learned to be observant when it comes to such things," I took a sip of wine, "So why a snake?"

"While leopards are cunning, I thought it would be better for a snake sigil," He answered with a slightly smug look, "My partner is after all very serpentine in nature,"

"Very true," I couldn't argue with that, "Have you been enjoying your time here?"

"I will admit that after the initial shock of meeting actual pirates," I let out a soft chuckle causing him to give me a small glare, but all I did was grin at him unrepentantly, "You could have mentioned that before we left,"

"And leave out the surprise?" I mock-gasp as I placed a hand over my heart, "You insult me for saying such a thing," I shook my head with a small grin, "It is best that the information is not spread around until we are ready. You may tell the other Founders, but please do not tell anyone else,"

"I will not," He promised and I hummed as Sanji brought out food.

"Thanks Sanji!" I grin at the sight of ramen.

"You're welcome Kai-Chan!" He had hearts in his eyes.

I watched as he walked away before digging into my ramen. I finished it quickly and gave my dining partner a smile, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here."

I left without another word and made my way towards the twins and Hermione's rooms. I knock on the door and Fred opened it. I handed him the ring box causing him to grin, "Thanks Kai!"

"No problem," I wave him off, "I'm going to take a shower before I go exploring. If anyone needs me, tell them I'm investigating something,"

"Sure," The jackal-like boy agreed before heading back into his room.

I made my way up to my room and entered with a sigh as I took off my clothes. Kiyo looked up from her place on my desk with a book propped up in front of her, "You're oozing heat."

"I would think so since I've spent most of the day in the forge," I reply and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a light shower before heading out,"

"Where are we going?" Yukina asked as she walked inside.

"To see those Twilight Eagles," I answer as I hopped into the shower.

I only stayed in long enough to bathe before quickly getting out, drying off, and pulling on some loose clothing. With that, I headed into my room and grabbed a few scrolls before heading towards the balcony. Kiyo hopped onto my shoulder with Yukina walking by my side. With a deep breath, I merged with Kiyo before shifting into my phoenix form. Yukina followed me by shifting into her hawk form. She took off and said, "I'll lead you to them. Why do you want to see them so much?"

"To see if a friend of mine is there," I answer with a soft sigh.

"What do you mean?" She asked as we winded our way towards the large mountain on the northern end of the island.

"In my first life, I was good friends with a Twilight Eagle name Star," I answer as I relished in the feeling of the wind in my feathers and cutting through the sky, "We were very close, but one day she left her home to discover the city in the clouds,"

"City in the clouds?" Yukina asked, "Like Sky islands?"

I shook my head lightly, "No. The city in the clouds is the home of all creatures that originated in the sky. It is said that the spirits air can be reached there," I sighed deeply in my chest, "It was the only place that the beings of the sky could go to without Zeus trying to control them."

"What happened to her?" I sighed again as my mind went to the long days and nights I waited for her.

"She never returned," I pushed the memories back, "She broke her promise to me,"

"You wish to see if she is there if only to find out why she broke the promise," I nod as a sad trill left me, "We'll see if we can't find her then!"

I wanted to smile, but due to being a bird I couldn't. I settled for trilling in happiness and flying faster. Yukina let out a laugh and led the way. We soon reached the top of the mountain and I felt the breath in my chest almost freeze. Large eagles flew, roosted, and hunted in various places in a small valley. I spotted a few unicorns and such, but my eyes were on the eagles. Their feathers were the same brown and white you usually saw, but that was only on the top of their bodies. On the bottom side, they had feathers the color of twilight with small diamond-like patterns that made it look like they were stars. Twilight Eagles were said to have been created by the spirits of the sky to be beacons of light during the darkest of days. They were creatures of war and peace for their guiding lights would shine upon anyone who needed a guide. Be it for peace or for war, they would guide any who needed it. One of the eagles spotted us and flew towards us, "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a Twilight Eagle by the name of Star," I answer causing the eagle to still for a few seconds.

"Why would you be looking for her?" The eagle asked in suspicion.

"She is an old friend of mine," I answer causing it to look at me in further suspicion, "Is she here?"

"What is your name?" He demanded rather than answering me.

"Kaileara. Kaileara Ashferd," I answer with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Land," He demanded and my eyes narrowed further, "I need to confirm something,"

With narrowed eyes, I landed on the branch of a tree with Yukina. We watched as the eagle flew off and Yukina asked, "Why did we listen to him?"

"It's the best way to find her," I answer as a few unicorns moved towards us out of curiosity, "I really want to know why she didn't keep her promise,"

Yukina was silent for a little while before nodding, "I guess that's a good reason."

I snort and allowed myself to jump off of the tree branch. I landed on a rock and one of the unicorns came close. I trilled at it and it neighed at me. It was just wordless communication telling of nothing, but music. It was the pleasant thing that came with talking with magical creatures. I paused when the eagle from before flew towards us. I said goodbye before returning to my place next to Yukina. The eagle landed on the branch next to me and asked, "What is the name of the forest that you met Star in?"

"It was the forest of storms," I answer, "In the northern most point of greece,"

"Follow me," He said and took off.

Yukina and I followed him through the valley before flying into a hole in the wall of a cliff. It became cold and very damp causing confusion to fill me. Star didn't like the cold very much, so why would she be in a place like this. The answer came faster than expected as heat began to build in the walls. I smelt the scent of sulfur and almost snickered. Hot-springs! Of course Star would find a place filled to the brim with natural heat. Yukina asked the eagle, "How much longer?"

"We're not that far off," He answered as he ducked under a large overhanging of rocks, "Elder Star is within the chamber of viewing,"

"Chamber of viewing?" Yukina asked and I answered instead of the eagle though he looked at me in surprise.

"It is common among Twilight Eagles to have a chamber to view the future with," I answer as I moved easily to avoid a large stalagmite, "It is to help them find people to guide even if it's under the glamour of a wise woman or wise man," I looked at the eagle, "She's gained the sight?"

"Yes," He answered, "She studied many years under the masters in the City,"

"How did she live this long?" Yukina asked causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Twilight Eagles can live for many, many years. I believe that the oldest one was a millennia old before she died," I look at my partner with slight amusement, "Do you not remember the history lesson we got during our apprenticeship with Master Valkyrie?"

"I kinda tuned it out because I was thinking about dinner," She looked away from me causing me to make an odd chuckling-trill combo, "Don't laugh!"

I snort, but left off my teasing as the Eagle spoke up, "We're here."

I took a look around us and found a few giant twilight eagles moving slowly. I saw a few nests as well, but my eyes was on the large doorway covered in ancient runes. I shifted into my human form and Yukina returned to her wolf form as Kiyo demerged from me. I gave the eagle a nod, "Thank you."

"Go in quickly," Was all he said.

I nodded and walked inside. I entered a tunnel and stretched out my energy silently as I moved forward. Yukina huddled close to me as large crystals seemed to surround us and I felt a bit of sympathy for my partner. After the crystal temple incident back during my two year travels with Law, she had never enjoyed going into tight spaces covered with crystals. I couldn't blame her because I still had nightmares of that place. I held back a shudder and took comfort in having both Kiyo and Yukina with me. I shook off the feeling as I felt the life force of a single being in a large circular room ahead of us. It was ancient, but then again all beings who were alive during my first life would be. I felt some amusement, but also sadness at the thought since the world would not remember the war that took so many both mortal and divine. I shook myself as we reached the entrance of the chamber and Yukina summed up all our thoughts, "Well fuck this place is huge!"

I snort in amusement as I gazed around the room. Bluish white crystals gutted from the walls and covered the ground in a smooth arc around a large pool of water. Heat came billowing out of the pool in waves, but I ignored it as I spotted the largest Twilight Eagle I had seen so far. Even if her feathers had turned grey and her twilight sky washed out, her eyes hadn't changed. They still held the same glimmer of determination in the yellow/amber coloring. I moved forward as those eyes fell on me and felt tears gather in my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I allowed them to fall as I murmured, "Star..."

"Yes my dearest friend," She cooed in a whispery voice coated heavily with age, "Come to me and allow me to see you. My eyes are not what they used to be,"

I gave a watery giggle and walked towards her. Yukina and Kiyo stayed back as if to give us some privacy. It filled me with pride over that, but for now I would ignore it as I reached her. I spoke softly as I stared into her great big eyes, "You've grown so big and old. Makes me wonder if those wings are still good enough to lose."

"I'll beat your ass in flying anyday of the year," She retorted causing me to chuckle, "You've been reborn my friend and I can see the pain is still there, but it is less so,"

"Always so keen to go to my feelings," I murmur and wrap my arms around her neck before feeling her wings surround me, "Why did you never return?"

"I wanted to return, but my duties as a seer took prominence," She replied and I looked up at her, "I did return, but you were gone. I searched for you and only found out about your participation in the war by the eagle that was there. He told me of what you did during and at the end," She sighed deeply in her chest, "I'm sorry that I wasn't by your side to guide you,"

"It would have ended the same," I murmur as I tried to keep strong, "I was a forbidden child; when the war ended, I would have been killed since I would never bow down to Zeus," I looked at the ground, "I was too big a threat to allow life. Zeus was afraid that I would betray Olympus, but I would never do something like that. I had gained too many friends among the demigods and gods that I couldn't do it,"

"Such is the burden of those with great destinies," Star intoned causing me to give a hollow laugh, "You've become both filled with life, yet so tired. I've seen your life my friend and many times it hasn't been pretty,"

"No it hasn't, but from those nasty spots I gained my Nakama," I look up at her, "You're life is at an end isn't it?"

"Aye," She bobbed her head silently, "I have lived to see many an empire fall and seen the beginning of ones that have yet to form," She looked down at me in sadness, "I've see what happened with Dumbledore and Voldemort," Her gaze brightened like a million falling stars, "I've seen what will happen when the lines between the worlds fall. It will bring so many things. I wish I could experience it," She sighed wistfully, "But alas, my time is at an end,"

"So this is goodbye?" I ask causing her to shake her head, "What are you planning old friend?"

She moved away from me and walked over to one of the crystal formations. I watched as she picked up a bundle and walked over to me. I held out my arms and she laid it in my arms. She spoke softly, "Even in death, I shall be with you."

My eyes widen and I opened the bundle only to gasp. A large eagles egg with the constellations of the night sky sat innocently in my arms. I blink at it for a few minutes before asking, "Why?"

"I trust only you to look out for a new species of Eagle," She answer with amusement in her eyes, "When my time truly comes, my essence shall come to the egg and I will be born once more. I will remember you," She nuzzled my cheek, "I will become a Night Eagle. One of the rarest for so very few are willing to become one," She looked at me with serious eyes, "Protect me with your life and we will be reunited,"

"I will," I promise her and she nuzzled me, "It's time for me to go isn't it?"

"Aye," She said while moving away to look into the pool, "Your brothers wish to play a game,"

I snicker and nod, "Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again," She replied while pulling three feathers out and handing them to me, "Talk to the egg and I shall hear you,"

I nodded and moved away. I placed the feathers within the bundle before putting it into the bag on my back. I gave her one last glance before leaving. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder as Yukina followed close behind. We said goodbye to the eagles before returning to our avian forms and leaving. It was on the journey home that Yukina spoke, "She seemed nice, yet..."

"Off?" I supply causing her to give me a slight nod, "Seers are like that due to the stress the sight puts on their minds and bodies. Luna and I lucked out when it comes to our powers as Wanderers since we aren't confronted by it everyday,"

"Will you share your memories of your first life with us?" She asked causing me to trill softly.

"I will since you are my closest friends and confidants," I promise as I looked back at her, "Not even Law is as close to me as you guys. Our bond is diffrent from my bond with him,"

"Of course it is," Yukina let out a small laughing sound, "So...Are you happy now?"

"I feel at peace mostly," I look forward once more as my mind went to the bundle held securely in my bag, "I think peace in ones heart is better than happiness sometimes,"

"Oh...Good," I slowed slightly so that I was flying next to her.

"Yukina. I am happy, but this brought me some semblance of peace that I needed," I assure her, "You and everyone else make me happy,"

She looked at me and I knew that she would be smiling if she could, "Good," She looked forward, "Race ya back to our room."

She took off and I stare after her before chuckling. I flew after her and began to trill happily. It was nice to have something from my first life with me other than my white elk horn bow and my memories. I may wonder what the future will bring, but with the past by my side...Perhaps I shouldn't fear it. I had my nakama with me and they make me strong. My past only makes me stronger and more able to protect them. I felt determination fill me at the very thought and vowed to get even stronger. I vowed to enjoy the time I had with them all...Even the jackass Eustass Kid!

**Well End of chapter. Streaks of the moon will be up within the next three days with Racing through the Darkness following it by three days or less!**

* * *

Omake: Meeting with coffee and rain

* * *

I sat in my favorite coffee shop and sighed softly. The sky was a dark grey as rain poured down from the heavens. I loved it when it rained since it always made drinking coffee better. I heard the bell on top of the door ring and almost smile upon seeing another person walk in, but I couldn't laugh at their wet state since they weren't soaked. I pouted at the sight of the umbrella and turn away uninterested as I looked back down at my sketch pad. I heard a small cough and look up only to almost blush. Stormy grey eyes, black jacket, odd white hat, and tan skin. I gave him a raised eyebrow and ask, "May I help you?"

"Is this seat taken?" He asked while gesturing to the one across from me.

"Nope," I say while slightly surprised since no one usually sat there.

I return my gaze to my sketch pad and returned to drawing the scene outside. I however paused when the man spoke, "I was surprised to see someone like you in a place like this."

I snort at the cheesy line, "Well it's only place in the whole damn city that offers good coffee."

"No doubt about that," He said causing me to snort.

"Let me guess you're new in the city and tried all the others?" I ask causing him to grimace.

"Most of them," I gave him a look of sympathy since I went through the same thing, "I only came here on the recommendation of a friend of mine and because I was desperate for a good cup,"

"Let me guess, that friend drinks a lot?" He gave me a raised eyebrow, "Same thing happened to me only after I went through every other coffee shop," I grimace at the memory, "The only other good one is on 3rd street and that's only because of their cakes,"

"I've to agree on that statement," He said causing me to chuckle before his eyes went to my drawing, "You're an artist?"

"Jack of all trades that drabbles in the arts for the most part," I correct him before sighing, "Not that many people will ever see 'um,"

"Why's that?" He asked before adding, "May I?"

"Sure," I agree and hand my sketch pad over, "Just don't mess with the drawings," I then sighed, "Most see me only for either my odd hair and eyes, or the fact that I'm good at repairing odd things. No one ever thinks I would be good at art due to the fact I mostly get repair jobs,"

"These are really good," He commented, "What other jobs do you do?"

"I help out in a nearby clinic sometimes, I act as a delivery person other times, and sometimes I just work on writing articles for the newspaper," I shrug, "Or bartend. I'm pretty good at making margaritas,"

"Wide range," He commented causing me to snort.

"My family is known for that," I shrug slightly, "Both my adoptive and blood family," I gave him a slightly amused look, "What about you?"

"I'm a doctor and a tattoo artist," He answered and handed me my book back, "Those are pretty good,"

"You have to have a good eye for art if you're a tattoo artist," I say while fighting back a blush over that compliment, "Thanks for the compliment,"

"Ever wanted to work in a tattoo parlour?" He asked causing me to sigh softly, "What's wrong?"

"I would love to work in one, but anytime I try they send me away," I look down at my drawings with a sigh.

"Why?" I gave him a look as I stood up and put my sketch pad in my bag.

"Best if you don't ask questions you won't like the answer to," I say before giving a nod to the owner of the shop, "See you later,"

"Wait what's your name?" He asked causing me to pause at the door.

"They call me the Lunar Divide," I answer and began to make my way out of the shop, "Try not to spend too much time thinking about me Trafalgar. It isn't good for you,"

I left the shop and began to head down the sidewalk when he called out to me, "How do you know my name?!"

I smirk and turn slightly to look at him. A deep shiver filled me as rain spilled across my skin and soaked me completely to the bone as the crowd parted slightly. I stood at the opening of an alley and shook my head, "The grey eyes say it all. Try not to look too much into me. It'll only cause trouble for you."

With that, I turn and head down the alley. I make it to the other end and just out of sight as he made it to the mouth of the alley. What is it with that man? His sister was right when it came to him asking questions. Hopefully she was wrong about the driven part of him. I wouldn't want to deal with another dying because of me. I look up at the sky as lightning flashed over head and the words of an old friend came to me, "_In this city, we earn names for ourselves. Once we do that, everyone around us is in danger. Names here are death sentences and only the truly knowledgeable will know. Do not forget that...This is the city of Death after all."_

* * *

End of Omake

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it. It is the first part in a multi part mini-series inspired by a friend of mine. **


	29. Ch28

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Guys and Girls I need to know if you think I should change the summary of this story. A 'Guest' has said that the Summary was confusing. I ask you now to go to the poll on my profile and vote. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

* * *

"Now how are we going to get these to work?" Hannah asked as she held up a hand of multicolored crystals.

"Easy we toss them into the hall just as Dumbledore tries to open the feast," I answer lazily from my place curled up in the windowsill.

"What do those things do exactly?" Mihawk asked from one of the plush chairs at the table, "I've never seen those before,"

"I came up with them about three days before Raftle and was going to test them out when all was said and done," I answer with a slight sigh, "I call them Flashers due to the fact when you throw them down they release bursts of colored light rather than sound. They're meant to distract and ensnare the attention of the enemy until you're ready to reveal yourself. A perfect distraction,"

"Kinda like fireworks without the bang," Fred commented causing me to nod, "They feel like they're filled to the brim with magic,"

"They are," I say with a slight smirk, "Each crystal is filled with light magic. The crystals are fragile for the express reason of breaking easily when thrown against flat surfaces,"

"Kai?" Luffy whined from his place in the corner, "Can I come out now?"

"Do you promise not to touch any of the stuff we're using for the big entrance tonight?" I ask as I turn towards him.

"I promise," He agreed causing me to nod and snap my fingers.

The chains holding him dissolve into smoke that floated over to me in the form of a cat. The cat-like smoke reached me and I ran a hand over it's head while pulling a red ball from my jacket pocket. With a smile, I handed it to the smoke and watched in amusement as the cat-like smoke played with it before absorbing the ball. It turned a brilliant red before disappearing. Luffy stared at the place it used to be as I say, "Well that was easy."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! IT WAS COOL!" Luffy exclaimed loudly causing me to wince slightly at the volume, "How'd it disappear like that? Can I do that? Can you teach me to do that?" Luffy ran over to me and grabbed my hands, "Can ya teach me? Please!"

I felt a mix of exasperation and amusement as the others watched us in amusement. The non reserved members of our group were laughing while the others were merely watching us in amusement. I scowl playfully at them before smirking, "I don't think I could, but I'm _sure_ Hermione might know how. Her form is a mist cat after all."

Said girl paled causing me to smirk at her, her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. Luffy turned his eyes on his new target and began to bombard the poor girl with questions. I snicker as the door to the tower opened up and in walked Sabo with Andromeda. Andromeda walked over to me and glared at me. I smirk at her as Sabo asked, "Why didn't you warn us that the castle stairs could move?"

"Because it's a magic castle and moving stairs are bound to be inside," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Or did you forget that little trick with the trees back when we were young?"

Andromeda growled at me, "I had to use my powers over the shadows to stop from falling! I ended up landing next to that annoying red head that makes Luffy look cultured."

I snort and gave her a deadpan look, "And that's my fault how?"

She was silent for a few minutes and I snorted before turning my attention to the world outside. The other schools would be arriving in an hour and at the moment the school was busy preparing. The final preparations were being done and the students were buzzing from the news. The Founders had decided that they wouldn't hold class today and just have the students help set up. The seventh, sixth, and a good bit of the fifth years were helping to make the great hall and entrance hall look amazing. The younger students were practicing the spells they had been asked to practice to make the entrance for Hogwarts all the better. The teachers were either overlooking the preparations or helping to make the outside of the castle look amazing. I moved from my place curled up in the windowsill and decided to talk to the demigods. Luffy looked at me in confusion as I moved towards the exit, "Where are you going Kai?"

"I need to keep a promise to a friend and to see if I can't gain some new crewmates while I'm at it," I answer causing Luffy to grin, "I'll be back in time to go down with you guys to see the other schools arrive,"

"Alright!" He waved me off, "Try to be careful Kai,"

"I will," I promise and made my way out of the room.

Kiyo appeared next to me as I left the common room. She walked beside me as she reported, "They're currently in the secondary courtyard under the lions tower."

"Yukina watching them?" I ask causing her to nod, "Have you noticed anything interesting about them?"

"The girl is rather interesting in the fact that she doesn't act like the hunters in your memories nor does she seem to be actively hateful towards her cousins," She looked up at me with slightly wary eyes, "In fact, it seems like they're siblings. They care deeply for each other if what I saw was correct,"

"Interesting," I murmur softly as I add that to the oddities and differences between the trio and the demigods of the three gods I knew before, "What of their personalities?"

"The one you said is the son of Hades seems to be careful and calculative with a bit of a happy go lucky personality mixed in," Kiyo answered causing me to frown slightly, "The son of Poseidon is a leader and fierce when it comes to those he holds close. The girl shows strength and a good sense of humor with a bit of insecurity underneath," I nod though my frown deepened at the second for the girl, "All three have anger in them directed to their godly parents, but also betrayal directed towards a few others,"

"Abandoned then?" I ask causing her to nod, "Then maybe they'll accept my offer to them,"

"I understand the want, but why? We owe them nothing," Kiyo looked at me in slight confusion.

"We may owe them nothing, but no one deserves to be abandoned," I look forward as I say that and images of a certain goddess filled my mind, "Everyone deserves a home after all,"

Kiyo was silent for a while before nodding to me and disappearing. I knew that the real her would be sitting next to Yukina as they watched the trio. Since I got back to school, I've been having the two watch over the trio and what they found was impressive. Each were strong on their own, but together they could be unstoppable. It reminded me of another trio so long ago and it made me resolve to not let the three experience the same fate. I forced my memories away as I stop in front of a window to stare at the sky. A deep feeling of longing filled me as a woman whispered, "_Promise me that you'll not let another group fall like us? No one deserves this fate...Promise me!"_

"I promise Isis," I murmur as the image of her pale face and the blood that surrounded her, "I promise I won't let this trio fall like we did,"

I almost felt like I could see her smiling at me. Her grey-amber eyes shinning even as they slowly dimmed with each shuddering breath she took. Her purplish-black hair laying around her like a halo in the middle of a sea of blood. I shoved the memory from my first life away and shuddered at the thought of it. I had lost her twice and there would be no third time. I sighed deeply and continue on my way. It was best not to think such thoughts since something amazing was going to happen. I took a deep breath as I forced the memories into the place they had in my mind. I easily moved through the school and soon reached the courtyard where my targets would be. I spotted them in the far reaches away from the other first year lions and made my way over to them as Yukina joined me with Kiyo on her back. They looked up at me as I approached before the two boys moved in front of the girl. Professor Mcgonagall looked at me with a raised eyebrow as she made her way over to me. The other students in the courtyard were staring at me in surprise causing me to smile as the Professor asked, "What are you doing here Ms. Ashferd? I thought you would be preparing for the event tonight."

"I was preparing," I confirm with a placating smile, "I'm just taking a break while I wait for my Nakama to finish with their own preparations. I was merely walking by when I spotted these three,"

"What do you want with Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Jackson, and Ms. Grace?" Professor Mcgonagall asked with slight suspicion in her eyes, "They haven't been causing you trouble, have they?"

"No, not at all," I wave her suspicion off with a grin, "I merely wished to speak with them for a moment,"

"I see," She eyed me before nodding, "Go with her you three and when you're done come back here to master those spells,"

She walked off to teach the little lions and I turned to the trio, "Follow me."

I turned and walked away. I heard them following me after a few minutes and led them to an area near the lake. The grass was already showing signs of winter coming as the stalks seemed to wither slightly. I created two benches before sitting in the lotus position on one. The three look at me warily as they took a seat across from me with Thalia in the middle. I noticed that they were sitting in a way that would make it so they could stand up fast and be able to either run or fight. My respect for them went up over that action and upon seeing the almost not there scars it increased. I leaned backwards as Yukina settled on my right with Kiyo on my left. I waited for them to speak and it was the green eyed boy, Percy Jackson, "What do you want with us?"

"I know why you three are here," I answer causing them to stiffen.

The one that smells of death laughed, "Of course you do. We're here to learn magic!"

Yukina snorted and gave the boy a look as she laid her head onto her paws. Her body changing size from the size of a normal grey wolf to an SUV. She looked at them with guarded eyes even though I know she felt what I did when she looked at them. We both wanted them on my crew and under my protection. She wanted to help me keep the only remaining promise I had to Isis other than the one to continue living. It made me happy and I closed my eyes as I leaned against her. She spoke with a deep rumble in her voice, "Do you think us fools?" The air shifted around them to show that they had stiffened even more, "We have seen more and done more than you could ever know. We know who sent you and why exactly you've come. Do not think you can fool us with that disguise of yours,"

"How?" Thalia demanded causing me to open an eye to stare at her.

"The energy inside of you is too matured for an 11 year old to hold," I answer as Kiyo leaned her head against my lap, "Your eyes speak of untold amounts of knowledge. Your scents speak of older people and of magic used to turn one into the age of another. I can smell the energy of the goddess of magic around you and know that she turned you into 11 year olds,"

"H-how?" She asked in surprise.

"I've been around long enough to know the scent of ichor even if it has been a while since I smell it on a demigod," I ignored the fact I was one at that moment even as they pale slightly, "I already know what I am as well,"

"How do you know?" Percy demanded causing me to chuckle.

"Goblins are good friends to have when it comes to finding out what things you can claim," I felt amusement at their surprised looks, "Not to mention this isn't my first time around,"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, "If you had died in a past life, you shouldn't be able to remember what happened when you were reborn,"

"You would have been right had an event not happened two months ago," I answer with a slight frown, "The way it happened would have driven me mad had it not been for my Nakama and my loyalty to them,"

"You were a demigod in your past life?" Percy asked causing me to nod.

"A forbidden child as it were, but yes," I say with a slight sigh, "However this isn't what I wished to speak to you about,"

"Then what do you want with us?" Thalia asked.

"To be frank, I want you three to join up with me," I answer causing their eyes to widen, "I don't feel like going through the whole reason why, but if you want you can ask questions. It won't change the fact I want you three to join me,"

"What could possess you into wanting us?" Percy asked, "You don't even know us!"

"I may not know you, I may not know everything you've been through, and I may not know what exactly you three are good at," I confirm with a slight smirk, "I do however know what it looks like when someones been hurt by someone they loved. I know how it feels to be abandoned to a fate you shouldn't have. I know what it feels like to do everything for someone only to be left behind like yesterday's garbage," I close my eyes as memories try to wash over my mind, "I know what it like to lose the very thing you tried to protect," I open my eyes and look at each of them seriously, "I know all this and more. It is the reason why I am speaking to you now,"

"What is your offer?" Nico asked with his eyes slightly dull, "What could you be offering if you could see all that?"

I smiled softly at them and offered them my hand, "I'm offering you three to get away from your current situation. I'm offering you a place to get away from all that has harmed you. I'm offering you a chance to grow stronger without the fear of losing those around you out of fear," I stood and gazed down at the three, "I'm offering you a family."

"F-family?" Thalia stuttered softly as she gazed at my hand.

"Aye child," I murmur softly, "I'm offering you a family. I'm offering you a home,"

"Why?" Percy asked, "Why offer us this? Why do this when you know we could betray you?"

"Because I'm willing to risk it," I answer with a slight grin, "In life, risks will earn you many things and lose you many things, but that's what makes life worth it,"

"You're willing to risk everything you are just to offer us something?" Percy looked at me in complete shock, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I know what fate awaits you if you continue this path," I answer tiredly, "I've seen what happens to those who are broken and it ain't pretty," I gave them a bitter smile, "I went through the same thing only my trio all died separately in the end. One captured and killed to break the other two. One died ending a war. One died because the gods feared what he would do in his grief," I look at the three as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder and Yukina shrunk as she stood, "I make this offer to keep it from happening to you. I don't want another trio to end like we did. I don't want it to happen to you," I shook my head and gave them a smile, "I'm offering you a way to end the gods hold over you," The spirits would have a larger hold on them then, "Think about what I've offered and give me your answer. Take as long as you need,"

I walked away from them and moved towards the castle. Yukina moved silently by my side for a few moments before asking, "Do you think they'll accept this?"

"It's possible, but it also possible that they won't," I shrug lightly, "If not, I'll accept their answer,"

"I see," Kiyo looked at me carefully, "What of the promise you made to Isis?"

"I'll ask the spirits to watch over the trio and try my best," I answer with a slight sigh.

"I see," Kiyo muttered before falling silent.

None of us spoke as we returned to the tower. We settled into helping with the preparations once more. Everyone noticed that something had happened, but since I wasn't going to speak they stayed silent. I knew that Luffy, Sabo, and Mihawk would demand answers from me, but were going to give me time to sort everything out in my head. I soon stood outside and watched as the other schools arrived in silence. Luffy cheered, "Those horses are so cool!"

All of us however comment, "The ship sucks."

It caused many to look at us with wide eyes, but a glare directed from both Mihawk and I made them look away nervously. I smirk at the sight only pout up at my father figure as he ruffled my hair, "My daughter."

I smile up at him for that comment and felt content when he did the same. I might have heard some awes, but when I turned around no one was looking at us. I smirk as we head inside and finished getting ready. We stood outside of the doors of the great hall as the other school walked inside. I turned to my Nakama with a grin, "Are you all ready?"

I got nods and when it was time threw the doors open...

**End of chapter. It's short, but I'm not feeling too well at the moment. To make up for it, I'll make the next chapter longer. Sorry everyone! No Omake either. Please review**


	30. Ch29

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**The results for the poll are in and it looks like The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor is getting a new summary!**

**Thank you to the nine people that voted online and to those that spoke to me through P.M I thank you as well. Now next chapter will have a choice or two of the new summary so be ready and if you want to see something in the summary tell me.**

**Rant is now done,  
Time for some fun!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

* * *

I got nods and when it was time threw the doors open. With a quick burst of magic, the hall was plunged into darkness. I nodded to the others and we tossed in the Flashers. They exploded into showers of light like silent fireworks causing gasps to ring through the air. With a nod to the others, we rushed inside with magic flaring. Each of us had balls of magic floating about us in a flurry of colors. Luna, Draco, Susan, and I slammed our palms onto the floor causing loud cracks to sound through the air. Our magic exploded outwards to create illusions of our house animals. They roared, hissed, cawed, or snarl. Loud bangs and pops rang out from behind the four of us as the others made use of their magic. All four of us rose and linked hands as we shouted, "Who are we?"

"HOGWARTS!" Was shouted back at us by the other students.

"WHAT DO WE STAND FOR?!" We shouted back at them.

"UNITY BETWEEN THE FOUR MAIN ELEMENTS!" They called back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" We shouted at the snake house.

"SLYTHERIN!" They replied.

"WHO ARE YOU?" We shouted at the ravens.

"RAVENCLAW!" They replied.

"WHO ARE YOU?" We shouted at the badgers.

"HUFFLEPUFF," They shouted back at us.

"WHO ARE YOU?" We asked the lions.

"GRYFFINDOR!" They roared.

"WHAT ARE WE?!" We asked them.

"WE ARE THE HOUSES OF HOGWARTS! WE ARE FAMILY!" Was shouted causing a smile to appear on my face.

"WHAT ARE WE HERE TO DO?" Draco shouted at them.

"LEARN MAGIC AND PROTECT OUR OWN!" Was the reply.

"WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO DO?" Susan shouted.

"PROTECT ALL OF OUR FAMILY!" Was the reply.

"HOW LONG WILL YOU DO IT?" Luna asked them.

"FOR AS LONG AS HOGWARTS STANDS TALL, SO SHALL WE HER CHILDREN!" Was the reply.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted at them.

"HOGWARTS. THE CHILDREN OF HOGWARTS!" They all replied and stood up.

As one, we all turned to the head table and bowed to our Professors. The lights flared back on and cheers rang through the hall. We headed to our seats and I leaned against Luffy as I sat down. He grinned at me, "Awesome display."

"I could have done more, but sometimes simplicity is best," I murmur softly as Dumbledore stood up once more, "And here comes the old coot,"

Luffy grinned as Dumbledore stood and smiled stiffly at all of us, "Thank you all for..."

I began to feel sleepy and chalked it up to the days events as well as spending last night working on some new sealing maps. When dinner was finally started, I began to eat, but noticed my appetite was less than it should be. I felt a burst of confusion over it, but pushed it off as I yawned sleepily. Luffy looked at me in confusion and asked, "Are you alright Kai?"

I began to nod, "Yeah. Just not feeling hungry. I think I need to go get some rest."

"You sure?" He asked causing me to nod only to pause and shake my head, "What-"

I felt confusion fill me when I couldn't hear the rest of his question. He looked at me for a few moments and I mimed that I couldn't hear him. His eyes widened and I saw him turn to Mihawk. I tore my eyes away from the two when my hand began to burn and saw my marks glowing darkly. Pain burst along my marks and my magic seemed to be trying to claw it's way to my stomach. I barely felt a hand on my shoulder as the pain intensified to the point of unbearability. I tried to say something, but nothing came out as the pain slowly began to grow even more. MY devil fruit energy and my haki seemed to have joined my magic in it's quest to claw it's way to my stomach. My vision swam with black as my view of the world seemed to be shifting backwards. The last thing I saw was Mihawks hawk-like eyes before the darkness claimed me.

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

The only thing I felt when I woke was the aftershocks of pain coming from my marks. I blearily opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary at One Piece castle. I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long until I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Hannah walk in. She paused and her eyes widened before she turned to Greve, "Go tell the others. She's awake."

The badger took off faster than most would think. Hannah made her way over to me and I croak out, "What happened?"

I barely managed to keep from coughing from my dry throat. Hannah gave me some water and answered my question, "Someone tried to give you a love potion and a loyalty spell."

"W-what?" I choke out causing her to nod, "Who the hell would-" I cut myself off as my eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore,"

"Yup," She nodded causing me to growl softly, "You've been out for a week thanks to that,"

"Damn it," I grimace at the bad taste in my mouth, "Did they do the champion selections?"

"Yup," Hannah confirmed causing me to grimace, "It's between Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and you,"

"Damn it," I curse with a growl, "How bad did everyone react?"

"Most are out for your blood and the ministry is trying to get their hands on you," She answered as the door was thrown open, "Excuse me for a moment," She turned and I watched as she stormed towards the large group of people that were trying to get past the wards on the infirmary, "What the hell do you all think you're doing?"

"Trying to see Kaileara," Luffy shouted from the front, "Let us in!"

"No," Hannah glared at them causing many to cower which increased as she poured some killing intent into her glare, "She is in a weakened state and having you idiots jump on her will most likely be bad for her health. I will let some of you see her, but not right now. Now get!"

The doors slammed shut and I heard the large crash of people hitting walls. Hannah snorted and moved away causing me to chuckle, "I give you an 8 for the getting them out of here, but a 9 for the glare."

She bowed lightly with a giggle, "Thank you," She then frowned, "How are you feeling?"

"Just aftershocks of pain," I answer causing her to nod and walk over to one of the cabinets, "Has anyone tried to kill the old man yet?"

"No though not from the lack of trying," Hannah looked at me in amusement as she handed me a potion that I downed without a sound even though it tasted like shit, "Your father figures, brothers, and all other males attached to you all tried to go to the school in order to kill the old idiot. The females all settled them down, but have pretty much vowed to make Dumbledore unable to have children in the most painful ways possible before sticking his dick up his own ass,"

"Awe they love me," I coo causing her to shake her head, "How long until I can get out of here?"

"You can go now, but I suggest plenty of bed rest," I nod at that assessment, "It means no sex,"

"I'll be just fine though Law might not be," Hannah and I shared a laugh over that, "Can I walk around or do I need help?"

"You should be able to walk to the bathroom and back, but anything other than that is a no," She answered causing me to nod.

"Can Mipsy get me to my room or do I have to go the non magical way?" She smiled at me for the suggestion.

"Magical is fine so long as you keep from using your own magic," She answered causing me to nod and Mipsy appeared.

"What can I do for you Mistress?" Mipsy asked causing me to smile at her.

"Hannah has given me the all clear to go to my room," I say causing the elf to nod, "I need you to get me up there before getting me something to eat that's easy on the stomach,"

"Of course," She grabbed my arm and teleported me onto my bed before popping out.

I sigh softly and leaned back against the pillows contently. I look around my room and saw that Kiyo wasn't there. I felt her presence inside of my magic and nodded to myself before opening my connection to Yukina. I found her sitting next to Law in the library. She perked up and murmured through our connection, "_Kai?"_

_"Who else can use our connection?" _I ask her causing her to grin.

_"Where are you?"_ She demanded as Law looked at her in surprise.

"_You can use the damned connection just tell Law he isn't allowed to touch me for a while," _I say causing her to snort in amusement.

"_We'll see how that works out," _She sniggered and I rolled my eyes while cutting the connection.

Mipsy appeared and handed me some ramen. I smiled and ate my food before asking her, "Can you get a bath ready for me?"

"Of course," The elf agreed and headed into the bathroom.

Once the bath was ready, I moved to the edge of the bed. I slowly began to stand up and tried to ignore the pain that shot up through me as I moved. I waved Mipsy's concern off as I rose to my feet and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes before practically falling into the tub. I leaned back against the tub wall for a while before I began to clean myself. When I finished, I slowly maneuvered myself out of the tub and dried off before heading into my room. With a deep sigh, I pulled on the clothes my elf had set out for me and curled up in the middle of my bed. My last thought as I slowly fell asleep was that I would be killing Dumbledore if I saw him within the next week with a grin on my face. I would grin at my Nakama when asked why and say to hell with the plan. He's gone too far.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone running their hands through my hair. I blearily open my eyes and found myself staring into gentle flickering brown. Eyes that I knew so well in once life and not so much in another. I felt a low whine leave my throat as she stopped causing her to giggle softly. I curled my body close to the warmth that she offered and she allowed it as we absorbed one another's presence. I finally spoke after a few moments, "I'm sorry for not contacting you. I'm sorry for everything that I did wrong. I'm sorry for dying before. I'm-"

"Hush," Her voice was as gentle and soothing as the crackling of a flame on a winters night, "You need not ask for forgiveness when it has already been given,"

Relief washed over me at those words and I curled closer to her. I felt lighter and better than I had in long time which always happened when I was in her presence. It was just something she caused when she appeared. I snuggled closer to her warmth and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," She murmured causing me to feel relief, "You've finally allowed yourself to fall in love,"

"I couldn't stop myself," I murmured and pushed my face into her stomach, "He got through all the barriers I put up,"

"As he was meant to," She murmured softly, "You're pleased about it,"

I nodded and tried to burrow further against her, "I love him so much. I don't want anyone trying to take him away."

"You're a wolf and wolves are very possessive beings," She ran a hand through my hair, "It's only natural of you to feel this way,"

"What's going on? What is Zeus planning?" I ask her causing her to sigh.

"My brother wishes to have you under his control for the coming war and will do anything for that to happen," She answered slowly and I felt a flare of anger at the man for making my friend disappointed, "He will listen to no council on this. The Norse pantheon are not making any moves so far, but Odin has Heimdall's eyes upon this place. My brother has heard of your love for the pirate, but he doesn't believe it's true. He is going to have Aphrodite try to change both of your hearts,"

A fierce, angry growl left me at those words. My magic sparked violently under my skin causing pain to explode along the channels it flowed flowed through. Hestia soothed my anger with a soft hum and I growled under my breath as I murmured, "It will not work. He will kill us both before that happens."

"I know dear one," She murmured softly, "Your mother is working to circumvent his actions with the help of Hera, Eris, and many others. Even if they can not see who you truly are, they wish to allow you some kind of peace. In their hearts, the sparks of respect, friendship, and love grow stronger each day. They have seen the past you endured here and to some point back in the world you call home,"

"Do you believe that war will truly break out?" I ask softly even though I knew it would.

"Aye," She confirmed, "My brothers and many others will not stand by while their rule is threatened. They have been in power long enough that they couldn't bare to allow another to take control. Even if the spirits are supposed to be in charge, they will not go down without a fight," I felt her gaze on me and looked up to meet her eyes, "You already knew that answer and you've already chosen a side,"

"The spirits were there when I needed someone," I found myself looking not into the eyes of my friend, but into the fires inside of every hearth in the world, "They never abandoned me when the gods cast their gazes away. They looked at me with wisdom, kindness, love, and kinship when the gods looked at me with fear, hatred, anger, resentment, and scorn. They taught me with no restraint while Zeus would have had me kept in the dark until he needed me. They gave me the tools I needed to keep my Nakama safe and soothed my soul when it was being torn to shreds," I found my friends eyes filled with sorrow and knowledge, "I do not wish to fight you nor any I cared for, but if it comes down to it, I will side with the spirits. It is through them I gained my Nakama and through them I still breath,"

She smiled sadly and nodded, "I know dear one. I know. It makes me sad to see my family fight, but sometimes quarles are too strong for even my hearth to heal."

I smiled at her and laid my head on her shoulder, "Some fights must be done because the balance calls for it. I will try to spare those I know I can spare and look for those that I can, but even I know it's not possible to save them all," I bury my head into her neck, "Please be neutral in all of this. I don't think I could stand seeing you harmed."

"I'll try my best," She nodded and held me to her, "Your heart may seem to be covered in a barrier of ice as hard as diamonds, but it's just a front to not get hurt," I stiffened causing her to chuckle, "I know you don't like hearing that, so don't worry. I'll keep it a secret,"

I smiled into her neck and pulled away, "Thanks 'stia."

"It's no problem my dear one," She smiled before looking outside, "It seems my brother is calling for the council. I must be going,"

"Be careful," I warn her causing her to nod before remembering something in my stuff, "Wait a sec though,"

I opened my pocket-spaces and went to the one that held the item I wanted to give her. Once I located it, I pulled out the flame-like chest it rested inside and handed it to Hestia. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What is this?"

"Something I've been working with for a long time and have finally finished," I answered with a slight grin, "Open it later, but do not allow anyone to open the box. It is for your eyes alone the first time it is opened,"

"Will you give me a clue?" She asked with a spark of amusement glowing inside her eyes.

"You've been wanting one for a long time, but have found none that wish to bare the ages," I answer cryptically causing her to chuckle.

"I see then I shall be going and hopefully have time enough later to see your gift," She said and with one last hug, she disappeared in a burst of fire.

I leaned back in my bed as I dismissed my pocket space and allowed myself to go into a half aware state. Kiyo, Bahamut, and Black were working to fix the damage done to my body by those potions. I could feel the exasperated amusement flowing off all three over my actions with my pocket-spaces. It was a rather unique ability that is derived both off of my magic, my haki, and my devil fruit energy though it only needed a single type of energy that registered as mine to open. I dimly wondered how much power it would take to create a permanently anchored entrance for my Nakama to use if I got injured and only something inside of my pocket-space could heal said injury. It would take a lot of runic and seal work, but it was possible if I used those special crystals I found back during my two years with Law. I was started out of my thoughts by a hand touching my cheek. The jolt of pleasure coming from the mark that rested there told me it was Law. I leaned into his touch causing him to chuckle. I look up at him with slightly hazy eyes as he asked, "What are you thinking about Kaileara-ya?"

"Seal project," I answer softly, "Where have you been?"

"Library," He answered as he took a seat next to me causing me to curl up in his lap like a cat, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a few after shocks of pain here or there," I answer as he chuckled at my action, "Kiyo, Bah, and Black are working together to fix the damage the old man caused,"

"Good," He ran a hand through my hair causing a small purr like growl to leave me, "You act so much like a cat even if you're a wolf,"

I glared at him sleepily causing him to chuckle. With a growl, I pushed him away and curled up on my side away from him, "Bastard."

He chuckled again, "You're only saying that because you know I'm right."

"Go fuck yourself," I growl in reply while making plans of punishing him, "I am not a fucking cat,"

"You aren't, but you act like one," He said before I felt his finger run along the marks on my arms teasingly, "I can think of so many ways to prove it to you, but I think a specific one would be enjoyable for both of us,"

I sent a weak shock of magic towards him only to hiss softly as pain coursed through me. I barely felt him pick me up and pull me into his lap as the pain swirled through my mind. He held me close and I clung to him as the pain ebbed away. I groan softly when it was over, "Please don't. You know what Hannah said. I can't have sex."

"I don't see why not," He muttered causing me to shake my head.

"My magic ever since I gained these marks," I wave a hand towards the marks on my arms, "Has become sentient. Whenever we have sex, my magic jumps at my skin and pretty much surrounds us. It acts as an amplifier of sorts and gives us more energy than normal unless it's a new moon or pretty damn close,"

"So it would harm you?" He asked with a slight tremor to his voice that caused me to shiver.

"Yes," I murmur softly, "It would do some damage,"

"I'm going to kill that old man the next time I see him," Law growled causing me to snort.

"I call dibs," I say causing him to scowl down at me, "Help me plan ways to kill Snape. He's probably the one to make the potions,"

Law smirked at that and we settle down to plot. With the contract I extracted from the Founders, I could do whatever I wanted to Dumbledore during the whole of the tournament. It never said I couldn't do anything against those connected to him. It only said I wasn't allowed to kill Dumbledore until after the end of the contract. It means that I only have to wait until Summer to kill the old man. It amused Law to no end when I pointed this fact out and considering the fact Snape belongs to Dumbledore means I can do whatever I want to the stupid man. It was a rather interesting tidbit I found out from Rookfang during my correspondents with the goblin. Apparently, Snape owed Dumbledore a servitude debt. Servitude debts are magics way of saying your a slave without actually being a slave debt. It means Snape belonged to Dumbledore and Dumbledore could do whatever the hell he wanted to the man since he was technically property. The only way for the dour man to be free was if Dumbledore released him from his debt. Dumbledore wouldn't even know he had a servitude debt due to the fact the knowledge fell into the deepest pits imaginable about 500 years ago. The goblins only knew about that debt was because they both lived very long lives and because they were the record keepers of the world. Most didn't know that about the children of war, but it made sense because they kept both money and objects unlike a muggle bank where you could only save money unless you got a safety deposit box. It was a rather interesting subject and Law found it amusing about the lack of sense the wizards here displayed. He chuckled and muttered, "I'm glad you aren't like the idiots here."

"I would be both boring and dead if I was," I murmured softly as I curled up against his side, "Makes me pleased with my choices in life,"

"I'm glad as well," He pulled me closer to him until I was laying on top of his chest, "Perhaps it's because of the inbreeding that caused this lack of sense,"

"Or maybe because they became lost after the spirits left," I shrugged, "It would make sense since they are sheeple and sheep naturally follow a leader. Without a leader, they will die due to not knowing what to do," He chuckled and I swat at him, "Don't laugh. I'm actually comfortable,"

"But I find this amusing," He mock-whined, "Can't I laugh if I'm amused?"

"I suppose, but I don't want to move," I grinned at him and he chuckled, "Stop moving!"

"Doing that would require for me to stop breathing," He replied causing me to mock-pout.

"Mipsy!" The elf appeared, "Please tell Bepo that I wish to use him as a pillow seeing as my current one won't sit still,"

Mipsy giggled and bowed before leaving. Law mock glared at me, "Always trying to steal my pillow."

"He's my pillow," I growl causing him to glare at me.

"Mine," He growled.

"Mine," I reply.

We continued this for a while before Bepo walked into the room. He looked around before finding us and walking over, "You wanted to use me as a pillow?"

"Yes since your idiot of a captain won't sit still like a good little boy," I say with a grin causing Law to scowl and Bepo to snicker.

"I am not a little boy!" He growled causing me to grin at him.

"You are," I reply with a Cheshire grin before moving away and grabbing Bepo's paw to pull him into bed with us, "Sleep,"

The bear complied and I curled against him. Law grumbled under his breath, but joined me none the less. We ended up falling asleep within moments from the softness of Bepo's fur, the relaxing sound of the bears breathing and the sea's waves crashing against the beach, the scent of the sea, and the soothing feeling of being in each others embrace.

**End of chapter! Tell me what you think**


	31. Ch30

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

**Summary choices:**

* * *

**1) As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now she's must unwillingly complete a mission given to her by the fates. Dumbledore/M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**2) When the elder sister of Monkey D. Luffy saw her little brother crowned as king of the pirates, she thought all her troubles would be over. She thought she would only have to deal with Marine's, keeping the over protective males in her life from killing her lover, and pissing off the World Government. She thought she would never, ever have to deal with her old life after Lady Luna and Lord Davey gave her this new one. So when a manipulative jerk pulled her from the arms of her lover, she was allowed to be a little /M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**3) My name is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm the older sister of my captain, Monkey D. Luffy. I am the younger sister of the 2nd Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace and the ****Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo. I grew up with the three before heading out with a group of my friends a month after Ace left us. We ended up running around and causing trouble until one of our own was taken by the blonde haired Bastard Doflamingo. Our group ended up splitting up after that due to not knowing who took our friend until two years after my brother's crew got back together. I ended up on the island of Veral in the Grandline where I spent six months learning to control my magic. I gained my familiar, Kiyo a kitsune. I also had a wolf that ate a devil fruit that allowed her to turn into a snow-hawk as a second companion that I gained during my childhood. It was at the end of my six month apprenticeship that I met the man that would become my lover, Trafalgar Law. We traveled together for six whole months before I left him to travel with Luffy. I had a few reasons as to why I left other than to keep a promise to my little brother, but I'm not about to go into that. So I traveled with Luffy and became close to his crew until we reached Sabaody. I ended up meeting up again with Law and the other Supernova that I met during my travels with my friends. Yeah shit hit the storm at Sabaody, but things got smoothed over between Law and I. The day of Ace's supposed Execution, I left Law to help Luffy save our dumbass of a brother. I ended up leaving behind something important and that's one of the only things that saved me when I took the attack that would have killed my brothers. It hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to what I did to stop the fighting. I didn't die even if I should have due to the head of the Lunar Spirits, Lady Luna helping me out. Luffy decided to train for the next two years while I traveled with Law. During those two years, the two of us grew closer and we ended up getting together. I still left to return to my brother, but Luffy ended up making an alliance with Law. Shit hit the fan when the world learned of our alliance and when we got to Dressrosa the shit storm happened. We went through hell and back to get rid of the smile factory, Doflamingo, and keeping Law, Luffy, and me alive. After we left Dressrosa for Zo, we had a few adventures with Law. We ended up traveling with or without the Hearts Pirates for months with me shifting between the crews. It ended when we reached Raftel. An all out battle occurred with me on my brother side and his side won. He became king and then this happened. This story you are about to read is what happened to me afterwards, so enjoy because I sure as hell will not!**

* * *

**Choose one you guys! Votes will be monitored here**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

I felt drained as I walked up the long road up to Hogwarts for the gate. My Nakama were flanking me with Shanks, Mihawk, Pops, and Law. Law had pointedly refused to allow me anywhere near Dumbledore without him even if he had to be stuck in the form of a 17 year old. Ace, for once in his life and most likely the last time, had agreed with Law due to the fact Law's power wasn't as easily traceable as Ace's. It was a rather amusing to watch people freak out over Ace's decision. Luffy had also agreed which shut everyone up, but he also made it clear that Shanks had to come. Shanks of course wanted Mihawk to come. Mihawk wanted Pops to come because of the fact Pop's could frighten people with his large size. It was rather amusing to watch the decisions being made while no one asked me what I thought. I had long ago decided that it wasn't important on who was with me. The only important thing was that I had my Nakama by my side, so I allowed them to decide who it was so long as it wasn't Kid unless I wanted to scare the shit out of people. I allowed a chuckle to pass through my lips at the thought and when Law gave me a raised eyebrow, I answered his unasked question, "I was thinking of bringing Kid if only to scare the shit out of everyone."

"I would agree with that, but Eustass-ya would kill everyone before he was returned to the island," Law replied causing me to pout at him.

"It would be funny to see most of them die," Was my reply causing a few laughs, "Many of them deserve it,"

Shanks let out a laugh and pulled me away from Law, "While that may be true, we still need to keep things peaceful until we're ready to come out and say we're pirates."

"I know, but I'm getting really bored with the same old scenery and not being able to piss Eustass off," I whine causing him to chuckle.

"Things will start to heat up soon and more likely than not you'll have a few fights on your hands," Shanks pointed out causing me to perk up, "Though it doesn't mean you can kill everyone,"

"Damn," I curse causing my Nakama to laugh as we reached the castle, "Can't we just go home and forget about this?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Pott-" The person speaking didn't get a chance to finish before a sword was at their neck.

I glared at the person and found that it was an auror. The people standing with him were quick to draw their wands at the threat. Soon wands and weapons were pointed at each other only for the voice of a woman I knew well enough said, "Enough of this. We're not here to bloody kill anyone!"

I gave the woman a smile as Susan shouted, "Aunty!"

"Madam Bones," I greet the monocle woman with a cheshire smile and an upbeat voice that made my Nakama wince, "May I ask why the hell a member of your department thought to call me by that much loathed name when I specifically requested to be called Ashferd and had it changed through legal means?"

She frowned and looked at the auror with a glare, "Is what she has said true?"

"Y-yes," The man squeaked causing Amelia to frown.

"I see," She turned to me, "I will deal with him. Put away your weapons please,"

I nodded and returned Onmyo to her sheath before returning her to my Pocket-space. The others followed and I spoke again with the fake-cheery tone gone, "Why is the DMLE? I would assume it was for the protection of the goblet, but seeing as the champion selection was made it cannot be."

"You would be correct Ms. Ashferd," Amelia confirmed, "We are here about you,"

"Why?" Mihawk asked with a dark glare, "Why would you be here for my adoptive daughter?"

"And you are?" Amelia asked causing Mihawk to snort.

"Dracule Mihawk," Mihawk answered, "I would like my question answered Ms. Bones,"

"She has been entered into the tournament and we wish to know how," Amelia answered causing me to snort.

"You wish to ask if I have any involvement in this incident?" I ask causing Amelia to nod, "Let me answer that question in front of the schools so I do not have to deal with everyone bothering me afterwards,"

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Amelia asked as we walked inside and headed towards the great hall.

"Easily," I answer as we opened the doors, "I'll do a magical vow and then proceed to have my patronus form. It should be enough,"

"If you're lying, you will most likely die do to being stripped of your magic," Amelia informed me causing me to grin.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not lying," I reply as the hall fell silent.

"Look it's Ms. P-" The Minister began and Yukina transformed from her hawk form into her wolf giant form while growling loudly, "AHH!"

I snicker at the look on his face and say, "Minister I would advise you to not call me by that name. It is Ashferd. Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd not Kaileara Potter."

"Call it off!" The Minister shouted causing me to glare at him as Yukina growled louder.

"Her name is Yukina," I say while giving the wolf a scratch behind the ear, "I would suggest you use it since she isn't a fucking dog," I look at Law, "No offense to Inukai,"

"I doubt he would care in this situation," Law remarked causing me to chuckle before he turned to the Minister, "I would suggest you heed my Fiance's warning. I doubt she would be willing to stop her partner when she was insulted,"

"F-fi-fiance?!" Fudge near shouted.

"Correct," I say with a near grin on my face, "And quite happily at that,"

Law, to enunciate that fact, pulled me into a rather heated embrace. I pulled away before it could get too bad while giving him a slight glare though the effect was ruined by the pink staining my cheeks. He chuckled as whispers broke out and I saw the flash of a camera. I snorted at the look of utter shock on Fudge's face before looking up at Law. Kiyo hopped onto his shoulders from Daphne's arms and said, much to both Law and I's amusement, "I hope he realizes that looking like that with that green bowler hat is rather unattractive and will result in quite the loss of fans."

Yukina increased our amusement by adding, in a shocked voice, "He had fans? When the hell did that happen?"

"Must have been a long time ago," I add much to the amusement of my Nakama...Well those that aren't glaring at Law *Cough* Mihawk*Cough*, "It must have been before the whole Sirius Black scandal,"

More would have been said had Amelia not decided to end it, "Let's get back to why we're here," I pouted at Susan's aunt, but nodded none the less, "Ms. Ashferd have you at any time thought of entering the Triwizard Tournament as a champion?"

"I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Potter-Evans, do swear on my magic, my soul, my devil fruit, my haki, my bond with my Nakama, my bond with my mate, my honor as an Ashferd, My bond with my familiar, my bond with the spirits, and my bond to my destiny that I have in no way, shape, or form ever decide, participate, want to, or even consider plotting, gather the supplies, enacting said plot to enter the Triwizard Tournament. With the fates, the spirits, the damned, the gods, and the river Styx, so I have sworn, so mote it be!" I near shouted as I took out my wand causing thunder to boom.

I knew at that moment all of the gods would be aware of me from the strength of my vow. I had fully researched all vows and come up with that one in the end. It was the strongest thing I could possibly create and, by the looks on the faces of those around me, it was damn near impossible for it to be untrue. Amelia snapped out of her shock and said, "Prove the vow."

With a nod, I pulled the happiest memory possible into my mind. It was the memory of the day Luffy became king. I did the required wand movement and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

It was the first time I had ever cast this spell and the effects it brought to those around me convinced me to cast it more often. Out of my wand, a bolt of pure blue tinted white light hit the ground in front of me. It slowly grew into the unmistakable form of a wolf with three tails. What caused many to gasp was both the size, the addition of the tails, and the fact it was most defiantly solid. It moved over to me and rubbed it's nose against my face to prove just that. The sheer happiness that filled me from the touch caused me to gasp. I look into it's eyes and noticed that instead of the regular misty white they were a deep reddish color. I stare into those eyes before it bowed it's head to me. Kiyo muttered, "And now we get to the odd effect your spells cause. An Ether based magic construct."

I nod and spoke softly, "Well guess we need to name i-" the wolf growled, "Him?" It nodded, "Okay we need to name him..." I turn towards Professor Mcgonagall, "Are Patronus' supposed to be this responsive?"

"No it's not," She said and I nodded with a deep sigh, "It's not supposed to be solid either,"

"Great another shitty thing to happen," I sighed deeply causing Law to chuckle and pull me close, "Why do I have to cause this?"

"Because it's you and we all love you like that," Shanks answered causing me to smile, "Now dismiss your wolf,"

"Okay," I turned to the wolf, "I'm gonna name you later, but for now please head back to where you came from for now,"

The wolf nodded and gave the area around us a glare before disappearing with a howl. I sighed and leaned against Law causing him to look at me in concern. I gave him a tired smile as Amelia coughed, "Alright I believe that settles our problem. You are still stuck in the tournament, but at least we all know you didn't want this."

I nodded and watched as the ministry officials left before giving the students a once over. I saw many blushing as they looked between Law and I causing me to roll my eyes. The other head towards the tables while Law said, "I'm going to take Kaileara-ya to her room. She's still tired from the pressure put on her magic."

Shanks nodded with a grin, "Make sure she rests then!"

"Mr. Trafalgar," Law and I saw that it was Salazar, "What exactly happened?"

"Kaileara-ya collapsed because of the damned old man that thinks he can control her," Law answered in the same icily polite way he always does when he is pissed off, "I would appreciate it if you monitored the house elves and made sure they didn't put anything into the food," He pulled me with him, "If you'll excuse us, we'll be going now,"

He pulled me past the doors and up the stairs. I let him lead me up to the common room and only stopped to say, "Heart of the lion, Eyes of the hawk, Voice of the wolf, and Mind of the fox."

He pulled me through the now open door and up to my room. He shut the door behind us and sat me down on my bed. I leaned back as Yukina and Kiyo went to their beds. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to sigh and walk over to me before sitting down, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but that the usual," I answer as I wrap my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, "What's wrong? You're tense,"

"I do not like seeing you walking around when you're still recovering," He replied softly, "I don't want to chance you getting hurt again,"

I closed my eyes and sighed softly, "There will always be chances for me to get hurt and I love that you don't want that to happen, but you know as well as I that it is unavoidable," I move around until I'm sitting in his lap and staring into his eyes, "What's bothering you? You never act like this, so what's wrong?"

He sighed and laid his forehead on my own, "I'm scared," My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock, "I don't want to lose you. I've already lost my parents, Lami, and Corazon...I don't want to lose you too," I could feel his aura spiking as his arms wrapped around me, "I've almost lost you three times since you came to this world. You were ripped from my arms when you were brought here. I almost lost you because someone wanted you to remember something that you had forgotten in a bid to kill us all. I almost lost you because someone wanted to change your loyalties for their own gain," I felt a shock go through me at the tear that slipped out of his eye, "I don't want to chance losing you again...I don't think I could handle it."

I wiped away the tear and murmured, "You won't. I won't let anyone take me away from you. I won't let anyone take you away from me," I reach under my shirt and brought the ring up, "This ring signify's our bond. It tells the world that I am yours and that you are mine. I will never leave you," I press my lips to his before pulling away, "Never think that I will ever allow it. I will die before that happens," I gave him a smile, "You are my soul mate and I cannot lose you."

His voice was soft as he looked down at the ring, "Promise me something?"

"Anything," I vow softly.

"Promise me that until the day we both die, you'll never leave me. If someone tries to change that, you will fight until your last breath," He asked me, "Promise me Kaileara. Promise me that,"

"I promise," I murmur softly and gathered my magic into my palms with my other powers following it, "I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Potter-Evans, do promise you, Trafalgar D. Water Law, that I will never leave you. If someone tries to make me leave you, I will fight until my last breath. I will never love another like I love you. Until the day we part from this world and until the day we meet once more in paradise, I will never allow another to take my heart, I will never leave your side unless I am forced and only then I will try to return to you as quickly as possible, I will never look at another man like I look at you, I will do everything in my power to stay alive for you. In the eyes of the fates, the damned, the spirits, the gods, and all others, I do swear on the Styx that I will be yours. So I have said, so mote it be!"

Magic flowed around us and a golden thread connected us. Law stared at me in shock and I smiled softly as I pressed my lips to his. My magic flowed from me and into him as wild magic swirled around us. Our devil fruits and haki mixed together as magic slowly strengthened the bond between us. I pulled away and gasped as I looked into his eyes. The pupil slowly became slitted and the air around us began to chill. Law spoke as he looked around, "Kaileara-ya what's going on?"

"I..I don't know," I murmur only for Kiyo to speak as she rose from her bed.

"Law is gaining a partner," Kiyo answered causing the two of us to look at her, "Your magic is calling forth a partner for your mate as it does with all of your clan," She sniffed the air and chuckled, "Only he will not be gaining a wolf,"

"How is this happening?" I asked causing Kiyo to give me a proud look, "Why do you look so proud?"

"You have whether you realize it or not have given Law the vow of fatality lost among your clan ages ago," She answered softly, "A vow that can only be given by one of the clan to their soul mate. You have tied your souls together in a way that hasn't been seen in years. Law only needs to pledge the same vow and it will be complete," Kiyo looked at Law, "Repeat the words,"

Law did as she said after a few seconds of shock. Magic seemed to surround us like wild fire after that. Warmth filled me as the magic caressed my skin and healed the left over damage. All sound was drowned out for a few moments before it came rushing back. The golden thread that connected us became three which soon became six, and then it all became a thick rope that connected the two of us. The light show died down as Law muttered, "Shit."

I broke out laughing at the look of shock on his face and replied, "Well you got your wish."

He gave me a deadpan look as he said, "No shit."

I snicker before a groan sounded through the middle of the room. I turned slightly and my eyes widened before I say, "Anticlimactic much."

Law gave me a raised eyebrow before looking only to see the pile of fur on the ground. White fur decorated with blue ringed black spots laid out beside my bed. Pale greenish gold eyes opened slowly as frost gathered with static around large paws. Law looked at the pile of fur and asked, "You know who this is?"

"Yup," I say and got to my feet, "He is one of the spirits I played with as a child,"

Law stood up and walked over to the leopard, "What's his name?"

"Winter," I answer causing him to snort, "He's more of a spirits of winter than a lunar spirit, but yeah. Looks like I was right though,"

"About what?" Law asked as he bent down and locked eyes with the now alert leopard.

"You are mother fucking leopard," I answer causing both to look at me, "It explains your love of spots,"

Law snorted before turning to Winter, "You're going to be my partner."

"So it seems," Came Winter's whispery voice, "As the kit said, my name is Frosted Winter. I believe you are Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death and the Dark Doctor,"

"Correct," Law said before holding out a hand, "Are you ready Mr. Frosted?"

"Just call me Winter," Winter replied and leaned forward to touch his head against Law's palm.

Light surrounded the two and Yukina muttered, "Show offs."

I snort and reply, "True, but it fits them."

Yukina rolled her eyes and I walked over to her, "Think they'll pass out?"

"Most likely," I reply with a small shrug, "Males can't really handle the pain that comes with the bonding after all,"

Yukina snickered and moved a little to make room for me to curl up with her, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I say as I shift into a smaller version of my Frost Wolf form, "Let's take a nap,"

She snorted and closed her eyes as we curled up together.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I moved my tail up to block the snow ball heading towards me with a grunt and opened my eyes to look at the pouting leopard, "Too many times you've done that Win. You won't get me this time."

"Damn," The leopard cursed and sat down with a plop, "How long until he wakes up Kit?"

I shrug as I slowly returned to my human form and sat up, "Dunno. It's diffrent with boys."

I stood up and walked over to Law only to pout. He didn't have a damned mark on his body. Mother of fucking bitches! Winter snickered at me and I glared at the cat. Kiyo looked Law over and shook her head, "No marks though he might have a small talent for magic. It will never be big, but it should help with his seals."

I nod while trying not to sulk, "Why didn't he get any marks?"

"Maybe it's because I'm a leopard and not a wolf," Winter said causing me to sigh and look at Kiyo.

"It's likely because of that and the fact that marks don't usually appear on those being married into the clan," Kiyo answered with a small shrug, "In the end, it doesn't really matter. Law doesn't have the marks, but you already have ways to both calm him down and drive him crazy,"

"True," I concede before looking at Law, "So what's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing really," Kiyo answered while using her magic to lift him onto the bed, "His instincts will be amplified, but that should be about it,"

I pout at that fact before deciding it didn't matter all that much and slipping into bed with Law. His arm was around my waist the minute I got comfortable, but one look at his face showed he was asleep. I shrug and curled closer to him in response.

**Well that ended that chapter. Now onto the Omake!**

* * *

Omake: Boredom Chronicles #2: A fruit

* * *

I laid against the deck of the sunny as the heat beat down on us. I frowned as sweat gathered on my stomach and groaned softly. Robin and Nami would be in the same predicament as me if it weren't for the fact they actually had bikinis. I didn't, so I was stuck in a tank top and my long pants. I'm so lucky I was wearing so much white or it would have been worse. I opened my eyes blearily as the sun was blocked from me. I found someone holding an apple in front of me and followed the hand up to see it was Law. I gave him a raised eyebrow causing him to chuckle and toss it to me. I grabbed it out of the air and sat up as I took a bite of it before I asked, "Why?"

"You looked hot, so I thought you would want something sweet," He replied before heading off to go see Luffy.

"Thanks!" I call after him before continuing to munch on my apple only for Nami to giggle causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Something wrong Nami?"

"No," She replied with a grin, "Just wondering,"

"About what?" I asked the navigator with a frown as I took another bite of the apple.

"Just wondering if he likes you," She replied causing me to shrug.

"Maybe," I say causing her to look at me in shock.

"You aren't bothered by him liking you?" She nearly shrieked only for me to cover her mouth with Robin's devil fruit.

"Nami?" I say while glancing around to make sure Luffy or any of the boys hadn't heard that, "Don't do shit like that,"

I removed the hand after a few minutes causing her to ask, "So you aren't bothered by Mr. Creepy liking you?"

"Nope," I say with a shrug, "He was my captain for over 2 and a half years after all if you add up all the time I've spent on his crew," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Why would I be bothered?"

"It's just He's creepy," She replied causing me to shake my head in amusement.

"Nami creepy doesn't begin to describe him and you forget I can be creepy as well," I gave her my best creepy cheshire grin causing her to shudder, "'sides it'll give us something to do when we're bored,"

Nami's eyes widen and she asked, "Aren't you a virgin?"

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p', "Lost my V-card while traveling with him,"

Nami stared at me for a few moments before passing out. I snicker causing Robin to shake her head, "Your brothers will kill him when they find out."

"I'll stop them before they can," I reply before giving the woman a smirk, "Want to pull a prank on Nami?"

The archaeologist smiled and nodded.

* * *

Omake End

* * *

**Small Omake, but thought it would be cool. Sorry that this is a day late. I got busy on Saturday due to going to a Con in my area. I ended up doing four Commissioned Drawings and three of them were tribal art! It was AWESOME! Remember to vote in the review. It will go on for a while and if you don't want to review just P.M. Me!**


	32. Ch31

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

**Summary choices:**

* * *

**1) As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now she's must unwillingly complete a mission given to her by the fates. Dumbledore/M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**2) When the elder sister of Monkey D. Luffy saw her little brother crowned as king of the pirates, she thought all her troubles would be over. She thought she would only have to deal with Marine's, keeping the over protective males in her life from killing her lover, and pissing off the World Government. She thought she would never, ever have to deal with her old life after Lady Luna and Lord Davey gave her this new one. So when a manipulative jerk pulled her from the arms of her lover, she was allowed to be a little /M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**3) My name is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm the older sister of my captain, Monkey D. Luffy. I am the younger sister of the 2nd Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace and the ****Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo. I grew up with the three before heading out with a group of my friends a month after Ace left us. We ended up running around and causing trouble until one of our own was taken by the blonde haired Bastard Doflamingo. Our group ended up splitting up after that due to not knowing who took our friend until two years after my brother's crew got back together. I ended up on the island of Veral in the Grandline where I spent six months learning to control my magic. I gained my familiar, Kiyo a kitsune. I also had a wolf that ate a devil fruit that allowed her to turn into a snow-hawk as a second companion that I gained during my childhood. It was at the end of my six month apprenticeship that I met the man that would become my lover, Trafalgar Law. We traveled together for six whole months before I left him to travel with Luffy. I had a few reasons as to why I left other than to keep a promise to my little brother, but I'm not about to go into that. So I traveled with Luffy and became close to his crew until we reached Sabaody. I ended up meeting up again with Law and the other Supernova that I met during my travels with my friends. Yeah shit hit the storm at Sabaody, but things got smoothed over between Law and I. The day of Ace's supposed Execution, I left Law to help Luffy save our dumbass of a brother. I ended up leaving behind something important and that's one of the only things that saved me when I took the attack that would have killed my brothers. It hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to what I did to stop the fighting. I didn't die even if I should have due to the head of the Lunar Spirits, Lady Luna helping me out. Luffy decided to train for the next two years while I traveled with Law. During those two years, the two of us grew closer and we ended up getting together. I still left to return to my brother, but Luffy ended up making an alliance with Law. Shit hit the fan when the world learned of our alliance and when we got to Dressrosa the shit storm happened. We went through hell and back to get rid of the smile factory, Doflamingo, and keeping Law, Luffy, and me alive. After we left Dressrosa for Zo, we had a few adventures with Law. We ended up traveling with or without the Hearts Pirates for months with me shifting between the crews. It ended when we reached Raftel. An all out battle occurred with me on my brother side and his side won. He became king and then this happened. This story you are about to read is what happened to me afterwards, so enjoy because I sure as hell will not!**

* * *

**Choose one you guys! Votes will be monitored here**

**1) 3**

**2) 1**

**3)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

"So you're saying that you made a vow of fatality without knowing?" Hermione asked causing me to nod as we both ate our breakfast.

"A vow that hasn't been seen in years," Daphne continued causing me to nod again.

"Law said the same vow and your magic called forth a partner for him," Neville continued and I nodded again while taking a bite of toast much to my lovers disgust.

"The vow also solidified the bond between you two," George continued while piling his plate high with bacon.

"And now he's bound to a leopard that used to be a spirit," Fred continued.

"A spirit that you played with as a child," Draco added.

"And it shows that Law is a leopard at heart?" Tracy asked causing me to nod.

"Kai?" Blaise asked sounding drained.

"Yes Blaise?" I ask while looking at my friends in amusement.

"You have the oddest balance of luck that I've ever heard of and that's coming from a boy that grew up with fathers cursed to die because of a family curse until my mother finds her soul mate," Blaise said causing me to snort.

"I already knew that Blaise. I stopped questioning it years ago," I deadpan causing my Nakama to shake their heads, "So how many want to guess that I'm going to be glared at even though I didn't enter myself into the tournament when I damn well could have easily?"

"Suckers bet," Was the deadpan response to my amusement.

"So what are you going to tell everyone now?" Hermione asked causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mist is right," Tracy added to my continued confusion, "Everyone knows you two are fucking each other whenever you can," I felt a small crimson blush build up in my cheeks at that, "So what are you going to tell everyone now that you two are by magic laws married?"

"We were already married," Was my lovers oh so unneeded response causing everyone to gap at us and me to want to hit him, "Kaileara-ya found that out when she first went to Gringotts after she came back,"

"When were you going to tell us?!" Tracy shouted and broke the silencing spells I had put up.

I glared at her as the rest of the hall turned to stare at us causing her to blush in realization. With a slash of my hand, the spells are renewed and I growl, "Not so loud!"

"As much as I hate agreeing with her," Susan said much to everyone, but Tracy's amusement, "When were you going to tell us?"

We ignored Tracy's 'hey' as I said, "I wanted to keep it a secret in the beginning before revealing that after you all finished training."

"But you forgot," Draco finished for me causing me to nod, "So when did you two end up married anyway?"

"I dunno," I shrug as I leaned against Law, "I never bothered trying to find out,"

"Why not?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean this is major,"

"I never felt a need to find out," I say causing most to snort, "It wasn't that I was lazy," I tried to defend causing them to look at me with incredulous faces, "Okay maybe that was a part of it," I saw smirks and rolled my eyes, "But in truth, I guess I've always known on a base level. I guess I instinctively knew it since Tundra had already accept that Law was our mate back on Anubis island," Immediately I got curious faces, "It's just something that was fact and ignored until now. Tundra never bothered to tell me because she knew I would end up finding out sooner or later. In the end, it doesn't matter,"

I found myself in a bubble of silence as everyone in my group stared at me. Law shook his head after a few moments and went back to eating. Tracy shook her head and seemed to settle on discussing something else, "So," A smirk danced on her face as she leered at me, "How good is he in bed?"

In all of five seconds, all of us turned to her and as one shouted, "TRACY!"

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

I sat in potions class as I diced up ingredients and worked on my potion. I subtly used my magic to make the ingredients better in quality before putting them in the cauldron when it was their turn. Salazar was watching the class like a hawk since this potion was particularly violent when something was added when it shouldn't. I had subtly cast a shielding charm on all the cauldron's though Salazar had spotted me doing it though he had merely nodded to me in the end. As I slowly added the last ingredient to my potion, a knock sounded on the door. I didn't bother looking up as I finished my potion with one last stir. I did however look up when Salazar said, "Kaileara. You are being requested for the weighing of the wands ceremony."

I frown softly before nodding, "I guess it's a good thing I'm already finished my potion."

He walked over with a raised eyebrow and looked it over before smiling, "A perfect example for the Draught of happiness. After the weighing of the wand, you may do as you wish until your next class."

I smiled in return before packing up my supplies and following an overzealous second year through the halls with Sanji, Chopper, Shachi, and Penguin. It still amused me that my Nakama was mostly allowing only the Strawhats and the Hearts pirates into Hogwarts. I already knew that Bonney had called going next week with Drake following that announcement, but I still don't know who else is coming. I just hope they allow Cheshire to come because I need someone to talk illusions with. I had been really lax in that aspect of my magic lately and it will probably cost me later in life if I didn't start taking it seriously. I ignored the chatter of the second year as I spoke to Chopper, "Do you want me to start brewing potions for the Sunny?"

"I want to wait a little bit longer, but I believe it would be a good idea," Chopper agreed causing me to smile.

"Kaileara-swan!" Sanji gushed, "Always offering to do things lik-"

Shachi cut him off when he saw me twitch, "So Kai has anyone been proving a challenge towards you?"

"No," I groaned softly, "I haven't had anyone give me a good fight,"

"Haven't the founders offered?" Penguin asked causing me to shake my head.

"If they had, I wouldn't be a bundle of nerves waiting to explode when I got home," I look around as we moved up the stairs, "Odd part of the castle,"

"Really?" Shachi asked as we past a portrait of two mermaid, "Those mermaids look kinda like the ones back home,"

"I haven't been in this part before," I amended my previous statement, "I think that one was painted just after the founders came here. The ones they call merpeople look hideous and sound like crap above water,"

"Damn," Both wince at the thought.

"I'll show you later since I've been wanting to explore the waters of the black lake since I came back," I offer causing both to nod though warily, "So how long until we reach everyone kid?"

The second year jumped a little since we had been ignoring the poor kid. She shook her head and said, "Really soon!" I nodded and we continue to walk, "So Ms. Ashferd. I was wondering if you could tell me about something."

I look at her curiously before shrugging since it couldn't hurt, "Sure kid just ask."

"Is it true that you don't believe in magic being classified as light or dark?" She asked causing me to nod, "Why?"

"I was taught by many powerful magic users while I was away," I explain causing her to nod, "The first lesson from each was that magic was all about intent and sometimes about calculations and timing, but mostly about intent," I shook my head lightly, "Regardless of all that, intent is key to all magical practice. The spells you all call unforgivables were actually created to help people," She looked at me in shock, "The cruciatus curse was created by a healer to wake up patients in a coma since the pain stimulated all the nerves at once and caused them to awaken from it. The imperious was created by a man to stop his suicidal child from trying to kill himself after he lost his wife. The killing curse was created to end the suffering of animals when they were very sick and couldn't be cured," I then look at Kiyo as she jumped onto my shoulder, "If I were to believe in the so called light and dark calculations, I would have to fear my partner here,"

"Was she really born like how you said?" She asked causing me to nod, "If you share memories with your partner, did you see how she was born?"

"I did," I murmur softly, "But like I said before, birth and past doesn't matter to me. If it did, I would be stuck in some nobleman's house acting like a thrice be damned house wife and expected to be popping out little pups every couple of years," I shudder at the thought, "I would never have met my Nakama nor would I be standing here today," The second year looked at me in shock, "Blood doesn't matter little lion. If you have the magical strength, I'm sure you could find a place for yourself if you try to apply yourself," I felt the magical signatures of those ahead and nodded to myself, "You go on back to class. I know where we're going now,"

She nodded in a dazed way and left with a mutter of, "Goodbye."

I watched with a smile and began to move once more. Shachi spoke up as we moved towards the room we had to go to, "Did you just-"

"Yup," I cut him off, "I just told the girl that there was a place that was actually fair so long as you put in the effort to learn. By this time next year, we'll find ourselves with a big group of people trying to either become mages or pirates,"

Penguin shook his head as we shared a laugh, "You of all people would do that."

"Course," I agreed with a smile as we reached the door, "Now to deal with the idiots in charge,"

I opened the door and found myself twitching. I spotted a woman in an acid green dress and garish glasses with a man standing behind her holding a camera. I spotted a few teachers, a few officials, Madame Pomfrey, and Olivander. I also saw the other champions and Kiyo muttered, "Grandstand most likely with the heads of the various schools."

I nodded my head and turn slightly to my Nakama, "Any chance you guys wanna go run away from this shit storm?"

I saw the amusement on my Nakama's faces and sighed in depression. I was however surprised to feel a pair of arms around my waist as a shout of, "KAI!"

I heard gasps of shock as my little brother literately bowled me over and into the wall on the other side of the room. I groaned softly and shook my head only to find myself displaced in a much worse way as I found myself in a pair of arms that sent sparks of pleasure down my spine. I groaned and bury my face in my lovers neck while muttering, "Ass."

He snorted in reply as Dumbledore demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

I could barely raise my head as Mihawk's voice rang out from the door, "We were invited by the founder to oversee this ceremony."

"So be quiet shit head," Came the oh so wonderful voice of my wolf-like best friend, "What's wrong with you Kai?"

I gave the silver haired girl a glare, "You already know. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you really think they were suicidal enough to send Kid?" She asked causing me to snort, "I got chosen while Killer's keeping him busy,"

I shook my head and moved away from Law a bit, "And you're better?" She stiffened and glared at me, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one to suggest that it would be a good idea to destroy a bar just because they got your order wrong?"

Ignoring the gasps of those that didn't know about us being pirates, Tsuki threw herself at me with a growl of rage. I didn't even bother moving as Whitebeard grabbed her by the back of the neck, "Now girls. We don't have time to play."

She struggled, but couldn't break free from the old mans grip. I grin at her and she growled, "We're sparing as soon as fucking possible."

"Agreed," My grin grew until it took up most of my face like Luffy's grins often did, but unlike my brother, I showed all of my fanged teeth, "It will be a pleasure to kick your ass,"

"Bitch," She growled as her eyes gained a decidedly lupine quality.

"Cunt," Was my rather purr-like reply.

"Idiot,"

"Simpleton,"

"Ass,"

"Whore,"

We would have continued this for another hour or so, but alas we were surrounded by idiots. The lead one shouted, "Ms. Ashferd!"

I turn my head and shook it as I continued to grin, "Let's get this over with."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue, but was forced to agree. I sat down in one of the four chairs only to be displaced for a few minutes before Law held me against him in his lap. I gave him an amused look while ignoring the stuttered protests of those in the room. I leaned against him as I waited for someone to start this off. Law however decided to make me ignore everyone by pressing his lips to my neck and murmuring, "I miss having you in my bed."

I gave him a roll of my eyes in response, "Even if I was in your bed, we wouldn't be doing what you think we would."

"Oh and what do you think we would be doing?" He asked while one of his hands dipped behind my back and began to create odd patterns on the scar that rested there.

I shivered slightly at the touch and murmured, "Cuddle or spend the night star gazing for the most part."

"Oh?" He murmured while his other hand decided to play with a small ringlet of hair that ended up laying on my stomach.

"Either that or drinking wine as we planned ways to torment our enemies," I say causing him to chuckle slightly.

He was about to respond when I heard my name. With a sigh, he let go of me and I stood up. I walked towards the wand maker and withdrew my wand. His eyes much the rest widened at the sight of my new wand. He snatched it out of my hand and began to look it over before looking up at me while demanding, "Where did you get this wand?"

"From Avalon Alley," I answer with no shame as I stared into those moon colored eyes, "Isadora Heart to be exact," His eyes narrowed at that, "My old one seems to have decided to explode on me when my magic was acting weirdly during my time away," I could feel Dumbledore's panic at that and almost smirk, "I needed a new one and the Goblin's recommended her," I gave the old man a look of faux concern, "Is there something wrong with my wand?"

He shook his head while letting out a shaky breath, "N-no. The wand itself is perfectly fine and I can tell you are as well," His eyes became slightly shadowed as he looked down at my wand, "The fang of a hundred year old frost wolf. The feather of a snow Phoenix. The tail hair of a three tailed spirit fox. The blood and two tear drops of a Lunar Dragon. Varnished in the sap from a three hundred year old banora white tree and the nectar of a Lunar Flower. Covered in the water of the ocean, exposed to the light of the full moon for three months, and blessed by the head spirit of the moon," Gasps rang through the room, "A wand for all occasions, but in defense of the users precious, true power can be achieved. A worthy wand for a protector, but also for one who has been broken before and fixed," My eyes went to my little brother and he smiled at me, "A wand that, while it may not be equal to the deathly hallows wand, can still hold it's own in power and rank. Very few wands have been made like this in the last three hundred years, but this wand is older than that," He handed it back to me, "Use it well."

"I intend to," I reply and retake my seat on Law's lap, "Are we done?"

"We need a few pictures and an interview with the champions," The woman with the ugly glasses answered causing me to sigh.

"I will stay for the pictures Ms. Skeeter," She looked at me in surprise, but then again I had heard all about her from Draco and the other's that grew up in the wizarding world, "But out of respect for myself, I will not do the interview," I gave the woman a chilling smile as I allowed Tundra to rise slightly as a heavy aura surrounded her and seemed to be pressing down on her while the edges of the room became frosty, "It would be a very bad idea for you to publish an article about me and it be false. I'm sure the goblins would be rather displeased that one of their top clients' name was being dragged through the mud," She nodded, "Until I can get a proper contract drawn up, I ask that you refrain from putting out any information about me until it's ready," I gave her a dark grin that made my fang-like teeth flash in the light, "It would be rather sad if something bad happened because you couldn't wait,"

She nodded stiffly, "Of course. Let's get started on the photo shoot before letting you get back to class while I interview the other three champions."

The next hour passed with the other champions and I being photographed. I often either smirked, gave a cheshire grin, a challenging smile, gave a D Grin, or a soft smile usually given to my Nakama. I also teased the other champions to the point they blushed badly. The french one in particular blushed a very beautiful crimson when I wrapped her in a hug for one of the photos. I had a great laugh as I took of my jacket to reveal my formfitting black shirt short sleeved shirt causing all of the champions to blush while I heard one of the officials mutter, "What the hell are they feeding these kids for her to look like that?"

I gave the man a cheshire smile and a wink as I say, "Plenty of good food though exercise is a big part of the reason."

My Nakama just shook their heads in exasperated amusement while Law's eyes narrowed slightly in jealousy. It was rather amusing to watch him react now that his instincts were heightened. Winter to my eternal amusement often hit Law with a ball of frost to stop him from doing anything stupid. It would be rather sad when he finally got a good grip on his enhanced instincts, but for now I would amuse myself. With that in mind, I flirted with the french champion and noticed a glint enter Skeeter's eyes. It would be rather amusing to see what she would print, so I would keep the goblins from reacting for now. After all was said and done, I slipped a note into the french champions pocket while leaving the room with my Nakama.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the castle only to look up with a small smirk at the girl that walked up. The french champion with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me. I held out my hand and gave a small bow as I speak in perfect french, "M'lady."

She giggled and took my hand, "Why thank you Mademoiselle."

"I thank you for joining me. Shall we walk as we talk?" I ask and gained a nod, "Then let us go,"

We walked for a short time before she asked, "Why is it you've asked me to come out here?"

"As you know, Rita Skeeter was watching us like a hawk during the photo shoot," I say causing her to nod, "I saw a glint in her eye that spoke of trouble. I'm going to see where it goes, but I wished to warn you that she is probably going to try something,"

"And you will not do anything to stop it?" Fleur demanded causing me to chuckle and shake my head.

"I will do something when she goes too far, but for now I'll look at it as a way to amuse myself," I turned slightly to look at the Veela hybrid, "Think of it as a way to find the good men around you," Her eyes widen at that, "I've met people like Rita before and she'll most likely lie and say we're lovers,"

"But we're not!" The girl protested with wide eyes.

"We aren't," I agree while revealing the ring on my neck, "This ring shows that," She looked at it with a mystified expression, "I'm very happy with my lover, so you needn't worry about that. I'm merely saying to use this situation to your advantage,"

"How so?" She asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You'll find the good men around you without having to do much work," I reply causing her to look at me in confusion, "You'll be able to observe the world while everyone believes you're not straight,"

"How do you know if that'll work?" I snort at the question.

"I'm bi-sexual my dear," She looked at me with slight surprise, "I've been down this road and while I find that I have fallen for a man, I still find women very beautiful," I gave her a small smile as I released her hand, "You are beautiful my dear. I can it on both the outside and the inside. You deserve to find your worthy mate and I want to help you," I pressed a kiss to her cheek causing them to redden, "Think about it and get back to me,"

With that, I walked away while she stared after me. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder as I walked to meet up with Law at the doors. Winter and Yukina stood with him before flanking us as we walked inside. He grabbed my hand and murmured, "While I do not mind, what made you want to help her?"

"She like all creatures deserves to find a worthy mate," I answer as we walked together, "I'm merely wish to help her along the way. Her soul is too beautiful to let it crumble from not finding her mate. I can see in her talents and can taste it in her aura. If she finds her mate, her potential will grow. Perhaps I'm thinking too far ahead, but I have a feeling that I've met another possible crew member," I turn slightly to look into his eyes, "I won't sleep with her unless she asks and you're okay with it,"

He smirked down at me and cupped my cheek in his hand, "You spoil me sometimes when you actually obey my orders."

I smile cheekily up at him, "Only because I want you to be my date to the ball when it comes up."

He chuckled and nodded as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, "Only if you promise to spend a majority of the time with me."

"Agreed," We head upstairs to where the others would be waiting.

**End of chapter. It was on time this time guys! Remember to vote in the poll. Until the poll ends, I will not make an Omake unless I feel like it. If you wish to request an omake, I will do my best to meet that request. **


	33. Ch32

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

**Summary choices:**

* * *

**1) As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now she's must unwillingly complete a mission given to her by the fates. Dumbledore/M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**2) When the elder sister of Monkey D. Luffy saw her little brother crowned as king of the pirates, she thought all her troubles would be over. She thought she would only have to deal with Marine's, keeping the over protective males in her life from killing her lover, and pissing off the World Government. She thought she would never, ever have to deal with her old life after Lady Luna and Lord Davey gave her this new one. So when a manipulative jerk pulled her from the arms of her lover, she was allowed to be a little /M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

* * *

**Choose one you guys! Votes will be monitored here**

**1) 6**

**2) 2**

**Three has been taken off because of lack of votes for it! Poll will close after the next update, so if you want to vote do it now!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

I gave a helpless laugh as I was dragged through Diagon by Luffy. He and Luna had double teamed me with puppy dog eyes, so as the elder sibling, I caved and brought them here. Currently we were browsing through various things and buying stuff that caught their eyes. I watched my younger siblings play around only to stiffen slightly when I felt energy off to the side. I took a deep breath and scented ichor in the air. I offered the two a smile and murmured, "I want to go check out something. Try not to get into any trouble."

They gave me smiles and Luna took Luffy's hand, "Let's go check out the next store!"

I watched them go and made my way towards the source of the scent. It didn't take long until I was inside one of the dark corner's of the alley. I spotted the leaning form easily and quickly made my way over to it. A smirking face greeted me and my eyes narrow at the blonde man, "Hermes."

"Kaileara," He grinned at me, "So you do remember,"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask not even caring at the moment.

"Nah, but Apollo and I can see it since you were our primary prank partner back then..." He trailed off, "Well when you weren't playing around with Eris," He offered me a sad smile, "How have you been?"

"Alright after I met my Nakama," I reply and gave the man a look, "What are you doing here?"

"Zeus is angry about what you did," He answered causing me to snort.

"Of course he would be angry. I just ruined his plans and unintentionally," I grimace slightly, "When are you all thinking of appearing?"

"Mid February," At hearing that, I sighed.

"The same for the Norse?" He nodded, "Well that'll be fun,"

"So those are your younger adoptive siblings?" He nodded to Luffy and Luna.

"Yes though my instincts see her as our cub," A small smile appeared on my face as I watched the two, "It's odd remembering two diffrent lives,"

"How much do you remember?" I frowned at the god.

"All of it," I snort softly, "You guys messed up didn't you," I ignored the shock on his face, "You're recovering from two wars are you not?"

"Yes, but how do you-" He began.

"Know?" I finish causing him to nod, "The air sings of it and the scent of both Ichor and dust fill the air," I frown softly, "I thought you had learned your lesson once, but it seems not,"

I watched as Hermes' eyes seemed to brighten with anger. I decided to ignore the fact I ended up pissing the man off. He didn't scare me since the Spirits and the Fates have always been worse. Hell even mother is scarier than that and she can't disintegrate people by just turning into her 'true' form. Even Pop's is scarier when he's angry and Hermione is nothing to sniff at when she has a book in hand. Hell Queen tops all of them when she gets pissed. It was almost laughable at the fear I had once shown. It seems that thanks to being around Luffy I no longer really cared for things such as fear. Hermes seemed to notice my lack of fear and said, "Odd."

"Hm?" I glance at the god before looking back at my siblings.

"You do not fear me?" I almost let out a giggle before shrugging.

"Why should I?" The question seemed to catch him off guard, "I've been around those on a higher level then even the big three. I've met those who make even lady Hera when she's angry look like a pissed off cat compared to a enraged lion. You all believe that you are the highest power out there, but you forget that all things came from the Spirits; Spirits who came from the Fates. Why must I fear you when I fall under the command of the spirits? Why must I fear you when I know that Lady Luna and Lord Davey Jones are my friends?" I look at the suddenly pale god, "Why should I fear you when I have a great beast at my side for a familiar or a D in my name?" I offer him a smirk, "You are here because of lord Zeus correct?" He nodded, "Can you give him a message for me?"

"Yeah," He nodded slowly.

"Good," I reached into my pocket space and grab the letter I had made over a week ago, "Make sure everyone hears what this says,"

"What is it?" He asked causing me to hum.

"That would be telling," I gave the god of tricksters a cheshire smirk, "Now I must be off. Be careful Hermes!"

Without another word, I race off towards my younger siblings. We headed towards the ice cream shop as Hermes disappeared. A smirk stretched across my face at the thought of the chaos my letter would cause.

* * *

A few hours later with the gods

* * *

"Alright Hermes," Zeus boomed with a slight smile, "Tell me what the child has sent,"

Hermes coughed lightly and merely handed the king of the gods a letter, "She sent this and asks that everyone hears what it says."

"Well then let's read," Zeus said and began to open the scroll.

It opened with a slight crack and bright light flashed through the air. The light was bright enough that they all had to shield their eyes. When the council opened them, most of their jaws dropped. Sitting patiently in the middle of the throne room, a wolf made of pale magic sat. Normally this wouldn't be that shocking as Hecate often created such things when she visited, but this wolf was special. It's eyes were not the pale color they should be, but rather a bright luminescent blue. Stretching out behind the wold, three tails waved in an unseen wind. The wolf was also the size of a pick up truck, but that didn't matter as much as the odd eye color and odd tails. The wolf looked at them and opened it's mouth as if to speak as Apollo muttered, "Damn."

The wolf's throat glowed before a voice that none could forget echoed from it's open maw. The voice was soft and smooth, yet held a bestially musical quality to it, "Hello lords and ladies of the Greek gods. You must be wondering so many things at the moment, but I will not be able to answer most of them due to laziness and the fact I only have a short time to do this," A dramatic sigh had Apollo and Hermes snickering as most rolled their eyes, "Now, you believe my name is Kaileara Potter. Sorry to burst your bubble, but no dice! The name," A small pause, "Is KAILEARA LUNAR D. ASHFERD! Do not forget that!" The shout was a surprise since Kaileara had never yelled like that before, "Now that that's settled," A small clap could be heard, "I would like to get down to the business as to why I did this. You see I've been keeping track of everything that's been going on through some..._associates_ of mine," She seemed to pause at the word associate, "Now, I must say what I've heard is rather disappointing and it makes me glad that I've found someone to follow," The wolf grinned suddenly, "I've found a king to serve under that doesn't try to meddle in my life like someone we all know," It was obvious that she meant Zeus and from the reddening of the king's face, he realized it as well, "I just _hate_ to be the barer of bad news, but the thing is, I am not going to fall under your control Zeus. I've chosen my side of the supposed war you're going to try against the spirits. It's on the side that I owe the most to. It's on the side where those that truly love me are. It's on the side where I am not a weapon," The wolf gained a sad look as it's voice dropped, "You treated me as if I was some weapon to be used and thrown away. You treated me as if I was a plaything. When I needed help, you didn't come. In the end, I was helped by Lady Luna and Lord Davey...I was finally truly happy," The voice grew louder once more, "I have chosen my side and it is with the spirits. Do not expect me to help you try to harm those I love. I will kill you if you do," The voice took on a faux happy note, "GOOD DAY!" A small pause happened before the wolf said, "P.S: Try to touch my soul mate and I will torture you until you scream for mercy before finally shoving my scythe up your ass to kill you."

The wolf disappeared into shower of sparks. The room was silent until Apollo coughed and said, "Well...It looks like that part of your plan failed father."

Zeus's face grew red and he shouted, "I will not stand for this!"

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I laid against Law and snuggled into his side in front of the fire. He had a smug smirk on his face as we laid together with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a newly completed seal. I gave him a smile, "You did wel-"

A loud boom of thunder echoed through the sky causing me to pause. Law looked up just as I began to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"I just pissed off old thunder thighs," I answer causing the sky to roar again, "It seems they finally got my letter,"

"You sent a letter?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically a patronus sealed into a letter," I say causing him to snort, "It took me three hours to figure out how to attach it to the letter after figuring out how to make it relay a message for me,"

Law chuckled and sat up slightly causing me to fall into his chest. He laid his head on my own as he asked, "Who did you send it to?"

"The Greek Gods," I answer causing him to chuckle and move away slightly, "They will be in England Mid February along with the Norse Gods,"

"Was that wise?" He asked causing me to pout at him.

"They were going to try and take you away from me," I protested the very thought of it, "I couldn't just let that idiot assume you would be taken from me so easily,"

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss before murmuring, "And I wouldn't let them take you away so easily. We're bound now after all."

My eyes went to where our partners sat on the balcony and my eyes softened slightly at seeing Yukina with her head on Winter's side. They had always been good friends, so it was so much of a surprise. I was still trying to figure out how to be able to mix creatures like them together since Felines and Wolves didn't mix. Law startled me out of my thoughts by pulling me towards him. I curled against him and sighed softly, "I can't believe that it will soon be time for the first task."

"Are you nervous?" I frown softly.

"No, but I'm more curious as to what we will be facing," I laid my head against his chest, "I would rather know what I am facing than go in blind, but if I must I will," I smile faintly as noise from Luffy drifted up, "Luffy after all has always tossed me into situations like that,"

"Straw hat-ya has always been like that," Law commented, "Even during the alliance. I've often wondered how you dealt with him,"

"It's experience and the fact after a while you just can't live without the cannon ball," A soft smile grew across my face as I heard him whine for meat, "It's one of the few things I missed while traveling with you. Luffy may be many things, but forgettable he is not," I shook my head faintly, "He just get's to you even without meaning to,"

"I doubt anyone will disagree," Law laid back and I was lain across his chest.

We were both silent for a while as we were both locked in our thoughts. I was drawn into my memories of the pup only to be dragged out as Law absentmindedly traced the marks on my arm. I look at him only to see a look of concentration on his face. I felt concern rise up in me and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answered absentmindedly.

I frowned and grabbed the hand tracing the marks, "Bullshit."

He looked at me and sighed, "I don't like the idea of you going into this alone. We have no idea what you're going to be facing," I felt warmth flow through me at his words, "It doesn't feel right."

"I'll have Yukina and Kiyo with me," I murmur and smiled softly, "I trust in them and my abilities. If I must, I'll blow the devil fruit secret out of the shadows, but I doubt I will have to," I press my lips against his, "You know I'm strong, so don't worry,"

"I doubt I could even if I wanted to," Was his reply, "You get into trouble too often for me to not worry,"

"But I almost always get out of it without any problems," I protest causing him to snort.

"Reverse Chain island," He said causing me to glare at him.

"Not my fault!" I shiver violently, "It was the fault of that creep. You killed him in the end," I frown slightly, "Who did you give that fruit to?"

Law shrugged before holding me close, "I still don't like how he touched you."

I snuggle against him, "I would rather not remember anything about that bastard. It was bad enough going through it once."

"Perhaps I have a way for us to push those memories away," He smirked suggestively at me and I felt something poke me.

"Bastard," Was all I said.

He snorted and pulled me into a kiss. I groaned softly and move closer only to stop when I felt a disturbance in the air. I sat up and looked outside while fully aware of the fact Law was staring at my chest. Considering the fact I was not wearing a shirt at the moment and only wore a breast binding, He had a reason to stare. While I may not be big in that area, I was at least an okay size. I was also aware of exactly where I was sitting, but ignored all that in favor of the area the disturbance came from. Not a moment later, a black phoenix appeared. I held out a hand and the phoenix dropped it's burden. I scanned over the message quickly while Law asked, "What is it?"

"Something big just came through and I need to go down to meet up with Master," I answer as I got up, "I'll see you later,"

I walk over to my chair and grab my navy blue shirt before sliding it on. I grabbed my jacket next and Law asked, "Will everything be okay?"

"Maybe," I shrugged lightly, "It's no guarantee since the disturbance was rather large,"

"Do you know what caused it?" I shook my head, "Will you make it back okay?"

"I'll try," Was all I could promise as I slowly began to walk towards the door.

Law stopped me in my tracks as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace as he hissed, "Do not die on me."

"I won't," I say truthfully as I look up into his steel colored eyes, "I won't die,"

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine before releasing me, "I'll keep the others busy. Be careful."

"I'll try," I say and watched as he walked out of the room.

I glanced back at the fire place longingly before making my way to the balcony. Winter got up and nodded to me before following is partner. Yukina stood up with Kiyo appearing. With a nod to them, I created a cloud and we floated down. We took off towards where we could sense Master Valkyrie with a group of other mages. Master Valkyrie looked up when we came into view and said, "Good you made it."

"What's going on?" I get right to the point since I wanted to go back to Law.

"Currently an unknown has made it through to this side of the lines," She answered causing me to frown, "We are trying to figure out where the breach happened and why the unknown has come here,"

I nodded slightly, "You want me to use my connection to the island's magic and find the unknown?"

"Yes," I gave her a curt nod and quickly reached out with my magic.

The magic of the island eagerly lept to answer my call. The magic began to swirl around me in arcs of red tinted black and gold. Gasps rang from the mages around me, but I ignored it as I opened my mind to the connection. My sense of the world disappeared for a few seconds that made me very uncomfortable before a rush of images filled my mind. I saw my Nakama moving around in the castle. The mages surrounding me as they watched me work. The various animals on the island moving around in their daily lives. I watched it all for a few moments before I began to search for the unknown that was here. After about five minutes, I discovered the location of the unknown. With a soft sigh, I release the connection causing my perspective to disappear. I groan softly and closed my eyes as I came back to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to look into those of my teacher. I spoke softly, "I've found the unknown."

With that said, we took off towards the unknown's location. All I could think of was why I could only see the location rather than the unknown itself. Only those of a higher power could block out magic like what I used and even then only those experienced in sensing it could do that. Could one of the higher spirits be here? If so, why didn't they come to me? Perhaps they wish to remain unknown for now, but why? I have passed all the tests they set out for me, so what could possibly make them want to do this? Another test? But that didn't make sense because Lady Luna said that I was done being tested, so why? Could it be that the spirit was injured? If so, what injured it and why? The many questioned swirled in my head and made me want to scream, but I held back as Master Valkyrie asked, "Who is the unknown?"

"I couldn't see who or what it was," I answer as we hopped through the trees, "Something was blocking me from seeing anything other than it's location. By that, I can tell that it's a higher spirit, but what's getting to me is why they didn't come straight to me,"

"So the spirit doesn't like you," Jessica sneered causing me to pause and glare at her, "Makes me want to give them a high five,"

I growled deeply in my throat and was about to retort when Master Valkyrie grabbed my arm. She glared at Jessica and hissed, "Now is not the time!"

I sighed as I threw one last glare at Jessica before taking off. Master Valkyrie followed and I continued my explanation, "At first I thought it could be a test, but then wondered why they wanted to test me. From what Lady Luna has said, I've passed all the tests I've been given so far and proved myself worthy of calling on most spirits for my constructs," Master Valkyrie nodded at that since she had seen a fair few of those tests, "Next I thought that it could have been injured and well that opened a new can of worms."

"If the unknown is an injured spirit then we have reason to be wary," Master Valkyrie nodded to herself.

"Why?" One of the apprentices that had been chosen to come asked.

I glanced back and noted that it was an earth element apprentice. My attention went back to leading everyone as I listened to Master Valkyrie explain, "Injured spirits are rare if they are powerful and even if they aren't you must always be wary. Spirits after all are one of the reasons we have magic," Gasps rang from the apprentices as we moved along, "Because of our connection to them, they can take away our magic if they so wish. An injured spirit is more likely to lash out and harm us with our own magic than it is for conversation."

"In order to avoid that, we must take great care with our actions until we've discovered if we are in danger," I say as I slowly stop, "We're here,"

"Great Fates and Spirits!" One of the mages shouted.

I had to agree with that statement. Laying on the ground with blood slowly pooling around it was a spirit that could be called massive. It was a site that caused Tundra to stiffen and growl. I barely kept her back as I slowly made my way forward. Fur the color of liquid mercury with splatters of obsidian that made it look like a reverse night sky. Massive amounts of frost billowed off the bloodied form of one of the greatest wolves to ever live...The only Frost Wolf to ever reach the status of great spirit. The name fell from my lips as I slowly made my way towards her, "Soyala..."

The wolves eyes slowly opened as gasps rang from behind me. My eyes were captured by the beauty of those sapphire and red eyes. The spirit raised her head slowly as her voice sounded weakened, yet still holding the beauty that comes from our howls, "Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara..."

Without noticing, I shifted into my frost wolf form and bowed my body forward, "Lady Soyala. Who has done this to you?"

"None that you could hope to face and win against," She let out a small laugh before her voice took on a slightly bitter tone, "Not that it will matter in the end,"

"What do you mean?" I ask causing her to smile slightly, "Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Luna was right you do care for us even if you do not know us on a personal level," She chuckled softly as my eyes widened, "Luna speaks highly of you and I can see what she saw in you. The potential you have to become great..." She coughed slightly, "It's a shame we didn't meet earlier,"

"What do you mean?" Confusion seared through me before I noticed the black tint to the crimson, "No..."

"Yes child," The spirit murmured as I stared at the black in horror, "I've been poisoned by the black Madness,"

"W-who?" I stutter softly.

"The one who has taken my place," She answered while sighing softly, "In truth, I am happy for this,"

"W-what?" I choke out as emotions I could barely contain ran through me.

"I have been around for far longer than I should have," The old spirit murmured, "I've escaped death by mortals so long ago when I ascended. I've seen so many rise and fall as time passed on. I've met so many that have gained my blessing," I gasp upon hearing that causing the old wolf to chuckle, "I've grown tired of watching those I blessed die when their years on this plane are over..." She trailed off, "I've grown tired of life as it were. My original pack has died and only our descendants are left," A small wary smile appeared, "I've run through this life for a long time and now my time here on this plane is over,"

Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I realized what this meant, "Y-you allowed yourself to be killed."

"I tested my last blessed thoroughly and he has proven himself ready for this burden," She looked at me, "My last test was for him to defeat me. He succeeded and now he is to take over my place. Only one can be the great spirit of Frost Wolves and my time is done," I felt the brush of soft fur against my cheek, "Do not cry for me. My time upon this plane is done and now I go to meet my pack in Lady Sora's embrace,"

"W-why c-come here?" I ask softly.

"Because I mean to bestow upon you my power," She answered softly to my shock, "My blessed has all he will ever need while you will need it for your journey. You will face many more than you will ever know as your enemies tamper with powers that should be left to sleep,"

"B-but," I try to protest only for her to shake her head.

"Take what I give and know that all of us are watching you," She murmured and pressed her nose to my forehead causing the area around us to glow.

"Holy-" Yukina was cut off as an explosion of power burned through me and those bound to me.

I could barely stay conscious as the power seared through me. It was an icy kind of burn that usually came when you were in direct contact with dry ice. I wanted to move away, but something kept me from doing so. The rush lasted only a minute, but I knew I would feel the affects for days afterward. I slowly opened my eyes while wonder when I had closed them. Soyala smiled faintly as her body began to glow. She slowly stood and murmured, "It's time for me to go."

"W-wh-" I began.

"Goodbye dear child," The greatest Frost Wolf to ever live cut me off, "The days and nights shall be long as you walk this plane, but in the end you shall find yourself in the embrace of Lady Sora. Hold close those you cherish and call Nakama for only they will truly protect you," A soft bitter smiled curled across her face as slowly her body began to dissolve into glowing particles of energy, "Now I go to meet my own as my long days and nights have finally ended. My time guarding the frosted children has ended with my blessed taking over. In time, you too may be called upon to guard the children of the frost unless you are called for the children of the moon," The eyes of the wolf met my own, "Protect those you hold dear until your last breath. If you do so, you will have less fear to lose them," She looked at the sky causing me to do the same and both of us noticed the full moon, "Our mother blesses her children as they breath their last breath. We are cradled in our mothers light as our souls journey to Lady Sora," She closed her eyes slowly as her body fully burst into those lights, "Goodbye Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. May our mother watch over you during your fight against your enemies. Thank you for being with me in my last moments," A softly howl billowed through the air as a ball of silvered blue light slowly danced into the sky, "No one deserves to be alone in their last moments,"

The silvered blue light slowly disappeared as the light of the moon seemed to intensify. As the light slowly dimmed to it's regular brightness, I noticed a new star sitting over the moon. Tears slowly made their way down my cheeks as I murmur, "May you find what you're looking for in Lady Sora's arms. Goodbye lady Soyala...Thank you..."

I stared at the star for a while longer before I felt arms around my waist. I look back to see Law looking at me in concern with my Nakama standing behind him. He asked, "Leara-ya what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I smiled softly and look back at the sky even as I felt a new addition settle on my neck, "One of the greatest Frost Wolves to ever live has finally left this world. She...She's gone now, but she left behind something great," My fingers reach up to wrap around the new item and I noticed that it was a gem shaped like a snowflake, "I...She..." I shook my head as I smiled sadly at the moon, "I will forever be in her debt."

"What the hell does all that mean bitch?" Eustass demanded causing me to sigh in irritation.

"Nothing you need to be worried about bastard," Was my reply.

Even as I began to argue with Kid, I felt a small weight that I never knew about be lifted from my shoulders. I knew it had something to do with Soyala and...I was okay with that.

* * *

Small time skip Author P.O.V

* * *

As Kaileara and Law laid in bed later that night, a crystal glimmered in the light of the full moon. A crystal that glowed softly in the moonlight. The crystal was a deep icy blue that hung on a silken chain. A soft breeze whispered through the room from the open balcony doors, "_Protect them and your power will never wane for the power of frost runs right through your veins."_

**End of chapter. How was it?**


	34. Ch33

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

**Summary choices:**

* * *

**1) As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now she's must unwillingly complete a mission given to her by the fates. Dumbledore/M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**2) When the elder sister of Monkey D. Luffy saw her little brother crowned as king of the pirates, she thought all her troubles would be over. She thought she would only have to deal with Marine's, keeping the over protective males in her life from killing her lover, and pissing off the World Government. She thought she would never, ever have to deal with her old life after Lady Luna and Lord Davey gave her this new one. So when a manipulative jerk pulled her from the arms of her lover, she was allowed to be a little /M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

* * *

**Choose one you guys! Votes will be monitored here**

**1) 6**

**2) 2**

**Three has been taken off because of lack of votes for it! Poll will be closed the next time I update, so if you want to vote do it now!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I yawned and made my way out to the lake. I let my body fall upon one of the warm stones that formed a natural rocky barrier around the lake and laid back. Another yawn forced it's way out of me and I shook my head tiredly. A soft giggle sounded and I looked up to see the French champion making her way to me. I offered her a sleepy smile as I yawned once more and asked her, "Whatcha doing here Fleur?"

"How are you little wolf?" The French champion asked to my shock.

"Fine though why the nickname?" I asked causing her to blush.

"'our aura speaks of wolf," She answered almost shyly, "And 'ou are small,"

"Ah," I murmured before patting the rock next to me, "Come sit and you may call me that if you so wish,"

She nodded and took a seat next to me. I noticed her shiver and sat up before taking off my jacket. I held it out to her which prompted her to stare at it and ask, "W'at's this?"

"I saw you shivering, so use my jacket for now to keep warm," I say with a small smile, "I hate seeing ladies freezing,"

"What about 'ou?" A cherry red blush was building on her cheeks as I chuckled.

"I'm fine," I say with a small smile, "It's not cold to me,"

"If 'ou're sure," She wrapped my jacket around her and seemed to relax, "What type of fur is this?"

I shrug lightly, "I'm not too sure. My friend never did tell me what she used to make it."

"The zilver 'aired girl?" Fleur asked causing me to shake my head.

"Tsuki can't mend any clothes and would more than likely sow her arm to something than actually mend it," I shook my head in amusement at the memories of her trying, "An old friend by the name of Isis made it for me a long time ago,"

"S'e iz gone?" Fleur asked causing me to nod.

"Aye she is," I stared up at the sky with a morose smile on my face, "She died in my arms even as I tried to save her," A tear slipped down my cheek, "But while she may have died, she is still here,"

"In 'our 'eart?" Fleur asked causing me to nod.

"Aye in my heart and in my soul," My chest warmed at the memory of what the girl had done before shaking my head, "Fleur why have you come to me?"

"'Ave 'ou figured out w'at we're to face?" She asked causing me to nod.

"I have," I looked at her with a cheshire smile, "Want to meet the creature we're to face?"

She nodded and I got to my feet before holding out a hand to her. She took my hand and I led her towards the forbidden forest. She looked up at the trees as we approached and asked, "W'at iz thiz place?"

"A forest known for being forbidden," I murmur with a slight smirk, "Keep close to me and you'll be safe," She moved closer to me, "I've made sure the various beings here knew who I was and what I could do. The centaurs don't really like me, so we'll be avoiding them like the plague,"

"W'y don't t'ey like 'ou?" Fleur asked her as I led the way through the forest.

"Because I was once just human like those here," I answer with a small shrug, "The centaurs here are worse than all the British pure-blood trash that live here,"

"A'e 'ou not a 'Ure Blood?" Fleur asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nope," I say causing her to frown, "I'm a half blood through and through,"

Fleur stopped in her tracks when she heard the distant roar. I almost snickered at her, but kept my amusement back. She looked at me before swallowing and continuing to move. I mentally applauded her for her courage and another point went towards possible crew mate. As we drew closer to the source, her grip on my hand tightened and once again I was very glad for my durability. I almost pitied the man that would be her mate because he would surely have major damage to his hand if he got her pregnant. I stopped us as we came upon four very, very, very large pens with runes glowing on the wood. Fleur's eyes widen and I felt her fear as she stared at the creatures we were to face. I would be scared of this as well had it not been for the trials I had already faced and my sureness in my abilities. Fleur's knees nearly gave out and I was quick to get us away before we were spotted. I gently lowered her to ground beside the lake as she finally stuttered out, "We-'re g-g-g-going to f-ace dragons!"

I nodded and gave the pale girl a smile, "We may have to face them, but by my count, we'll each only have to face one."

"'ow are 'ou zo calm?" She asked with anger in her eyes.

"I've been through worse my dear," I murmur softly, "Nesting mothers are nothing compared to what I have seen," A melancholy smile appeared on my face, "If you had seen what I did, perhaps you would share my confidence," I locked eyes with her, "This is why I agreed to show you our challenge. Prepare little Veela for what you will face,"

Her anger disappeared and she asked, "'ow do I do thiz? We aren't likely to be allowed to kill zem."

"True," I say before reaching into my pocket space to withdraw a book, "This should help you,"

"W'y do 'ou inzizt on 'elping me?" Fleur asked causing me to shrug.

"Interest," I answer with a small shrug, "Plus, I happen to hate leaving women to fight alone without help. While they can do amazing things, sometimes we girls need to stick together," She nodded and took the book from me, "Now I'm sure you're going to head back and study since we only have a few days before the trial we're to face," She gulped and stood before taking off my jacket, "I wish you well Fleur,"

She smiled and handed me my jacket before kissing me on the cheek, "Zank 'ou Kaileara."

"You are welcome," I watched as she left and sighed softly, "You really should find better ways to spy,"

A muttered curse was uttered before a buxom form appeared behind me. Wild black hair and glittering crimson eyes. I offered the greek a smirk as she asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"I can smell the ichor on you," I answer with a soft chuckle, "I can also sense another being of chaos when they're near," I offered her a faux hurt look, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice if my old partner was walking around here?"

She quickly wrapped me in a hug, "No!"

I giggle softly and hugged her back, "I missed you too Eris."

We stood there like that for a few moments before she pulled away. Her crimson eyes shined as she looked towards where the french champion had once stood, "So who is she?"

"A fellow champion and perhaps a new crew mate," I answer before offering the goddess a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here Eris?"

"What an old friend can't pop in and say hi?" She asked with a pout.

I offered her a deadpan look, "You do realize that the last time an 'old friend' came by, I revealed that I remembered everyone and pretty much told Zeus to fuck off?"

I ignored the distant rumble of thunder as Eris sighed, "Right..."

"Eris if you're really my friend, please tell me what's going on," I plead causing her to sigh again.

"Zeus isn't happy with you and wants to kill you," She answered causing me to snort.

"Nothing new there," I mutter softly.

"He wanted you under control, but with the fact you're under the command of Lady Luna herself..." Eris trailed off and I nodded, "He's rather pissed that you've found your soul mate,"

"He's a fucking bastard," I say flatly causing her to giggle, "Anything else?"

"Not really other than congratulations on finding your soul mate," She said causing me to smile before she gave me a sly look, "So how good is she in bed?"

"_He,"_ I stress the word causing her to gap at me, "Is perfect for me,"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," I felt arms slid around my waist as Eris stared at Law in shock, "Who might this be?"

"Eris," I murmur softly as I turned in his arms to press a kiss against his cheek, "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow,"

"We moved the schedule up," He replied before looking at Eris, "Hello Ms. Eris. My name is Trafalgar Law,"

"Holy shit," Eris breathed and I rolled my eyes.

"He's hot, but you don't need to go into fan-girl mode," Eris froze before shaking herself, "Now is there anything else you wanted?"

"Nope!" She said before taking off, "I have got to tell the others about this!"

I watched her go and Law leaned down to mutter, "It looks like the cats out of the bag."

"Yes, but at least we won't have to hide," I murmur in reply before cuddling close to him, "Can we avoid the world? I want to spend time with you,"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Luffy-ya wants you."

"A chance to spar?" I murmur causing Law to nod, "Let's go then,"

He chuckled and nodded before we made our way up to the castle.

* * *

With the gods

* * *

"Wait what?!" Was shouted through the hall as the goddesses gathered in the bath house that had been built for them.

"I'm telling you the truth," Eris said as she leaned back against the wall, "She's with a total hotty,"

"Who?" Artemis demanded while vowing to kill the man that dared touch her precious daughter.

"Trafalgar Law," Eris sighed dreamily, "Damn she's a lucky bitch to get him as her soul mate,"

"Show us!" Aphrodite demanded.

Eris giggled before creating an image for them all to view. The other goddesses stared at the man. Grey eyes, spiky black hair, and tanned skin with tattoos. The outfit he wore allowed them to see his chest. It made many drool at the sight. Hebi spoke for the rest as they stared at the image, "Damn that's a nice piece of meat."

"Hecate show us what Kaileara's doing," Someone asked causing the goddess to nod.

Hecate lifted her palm and a ghostly shape appeared before suddenly they saw what was going on. Kaileara was fighting or rather sparing with a monkey-like boy. He had a grinning, D shaped smile, brown eyes that showed deep kindness, and messy black hair. Kaileara was grinning as she moved across the ground and matched the boy blow for blow. Suddenly, all of the two stopped and they nodded to each other. Kaileara moved over to the side where they saw Trafalgar leaning against a tree. She panted as she walked up to him. He smirked before wrapping an arm around her waist and suddenly the screen blurred. When it cleared, Kaileara was leaning against Trafalgar with a pale face. She gasped out something, but they couldn't hear it. They looked at Hecate and she waved her hand before sounded flooded the room. Trafalgar chuckled and cupped her cheek, "Kaileara-ya you really shouldn't be too angry. I did after all bring you here."

"What the hell are you talki..ng...ab..o.." Kaileara trailed off as she took in the area around her.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

We stood together on a grassy hill. On either side of us, two giant wolf statues sat. In front of us, a large temple with vines growing all over it. Snow drifted lazily around us as I heard the ancient songs of the wolf echo through the air. Law chuckled as I stared at the temple with my mouth a gap, "I thought you would like the chance to spend time with me away from everything."

"H-how?" I barely managed to get out in my shock.

"I asked Lady Luna," He answered causing me to shake myself, "Do you know what this place is?"

"The Temple of the Protector," I answer softly while my eyes roved over the symbol that stood out against the white stone.

The symbol was rather simple, yet if you knew seals, you would know what it could do. It was a symbol that could strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, but also bring hope to all that fell under your banner. A pair of crescent moons on either side of a wolf with a ring of leaves around it. I tore my eyes from it as Law asked, "I hope you don't mind me doing this."

"Law this is the best thing you could have done," I murmur softly before pulling him into a heated kiss.

He chuckled against my lips before kissing me back fiercely. I bit back a moan as I pulled back and looked up at him as he murmured, "I should do this more often if you do that."

I shook my head and asked, "How did you know I needed this?"

"I could tell you were stressed," He answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "While you can fool most, you can't fool me. I know your body well enough to see through all your masks," He pulled me against him, "I don't like seeing you stressed,"

I smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you," I pull away and look at the temple, "So we're going to explore?"

"Of course. Why else would I bring you here?**(Thought something else? HA not yet)**" He smirked down at me, "Shall we?"

"YES!" I grin and grab his hand before dragging him towards the temple, "Let's find it's secrets!"

* * *

With the Goddesses

* * *

"Well that was..." Hecate trailed off.

"Disappointing," Aphrodite groaned, "I thought we would get to see a little action,"

"Aphrodite," Artemis growled darkly, "Do not suggest that my daughter would do that,"

"Enough," Hecate said causing the two to look at her, "I wasn't saying that. I was trying to say that I thought perhaps we would get to see a proposal, but it seems that we do not,"

"They seem to love each other," Hebi mused as she watched the two move through the temple.

"Looks can be deceiving," Artemis growled.

She however couldn't deny the pang in her chest each time Kaileara smiled at the man. It reminded her too much of the times she smiled at her angelic lover and at James when she had been Lily. She felt a bitter regret fill her mouth as her daughter leaned against the man. She couldn't deny that she regretted not being there for her daughter and wished her to be happy. Perhaps this man was actually her daughters soul mate, but she wouldn't accept it until her daughter told her. She couldn't accept it until then.

**Short yes, but don't worry more will follow soon. **


	35. Ch34

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

**Summary choices:**

* * *

**1) As Luffy became king, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought she had finally reached her dream. She was torn from the arms of her lover and forced back to a place she never wanted to think about again: England. Her name had once been Kaileara Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, and the sole daughter of Lily and James Potter. Now she's must unwillingly complete a mission given to her by the fates. Dumbledore/M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**2) When the elder sister of Monkey D. Luffy saw her little brother crowned as king of the pirates, she thought all her troubles would be over. She thought she would only have to deal with Marine's, keeping the over protective males in her life from killing her lover, and pissing off the World Government. She thought she would never, ever have to deal with her old life after Lady Luna and Lord Davey gave her this new one. So when a manipulative jerk pulled her from the arms of her lover, she was allowed to be a little /M.O.M/Selective!Weasley!Bash!**

* * *

**Choose one you guys! Votes will be monitored here**

**1) 6**

**2) 2**

**Three has been taken off because of lack of votes for it! Poll closed...  
WINNNER: 1**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

Law's hand was warm in mine as he walked me down to the tents. I leaned heavily against him as a roared echoed through the air. His hand tightened at the sound and he muttered, "Dragons."

I hum softly, "And nesting mothers at that."

"Will you be okay?" He asked as he paused to look me in the eyes.

"I'll be fine," I smiled up at him, "I have Kiyo and Yukina with me. I have my devil fruit to fall back on if my magic doesn't work," I reach up to cup his cheek, "I know you worry about me, but you forget that I love doing this kind of shit," I could see the slight doubt in his eyes, "Law it'll be like with the dragon summons we found in the new world,"

"Are you sure?" He asked causing me to nod, "These don't sound very intelligent,"

"You forget that I can understand them because of my magic," I remind him with a slight grin, "I do have to say these dragons have very dirty mouths,"

A particularly loud roar almost sent me to my knees in laughter. Law looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What did it say?"

"She said, 'The moment I get out of these chains you bastardized descendants of those shitty chimps, I am going to roast you all with my fucking flames and burn all you screaming motherfucking cowards to shitty ash!'," I answer while trying not to laugh, "Remind you of anyone?"

"The cook on Strawhat-ya's crew," He replied with a slight chuckle, "And Tsuki-ya,"

I let out a chuckle and nod, "Ya it does sound like that," We began to walk forward once more, "I'm glad you guys get to see me take on a dragon even if most have to watch from the dinning hall back home."

"It's better than nothing," He reminded me as we came upon the tent outside of the hastily built stadium, "Try not to die,"

I grin up at him and nod before pressing a kiss to his lips. I pulled back before he could kiss me back and smiled as I moved towards the tent, "I promise."

I heard him groan behind me and giggled before making my way into the tent. I had after all spent most of last night and this morning teasing the hell out of him. The only thing preventing him from trying was that I needed my energy to fight the dragon I was to face. As I entered the tent, Fleur looked up only to blush and look away from me. I allowed a smirk to settle on my features at seeing that blush. The girl had been much too stressed last night and I decided to help her out. Of course, Law happened upon me doing so and well that was one I the many ways I teased him last night. I moved next to the girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting as Cedric spotted me and said, "Hello Kaileara."

"Cedric," I greet before turning to the solemn member of our odd band, "Mr. Krum," I turn to Fleur, "And Fleur. I hope you all are doing well this morning,"

"With the forewarning, I suppose I am," Cedric said causing Krum and Fleur to nod, "I do have to ask you about how you discovered what we're facing,"

I offered him a smirk just as the officials came in. Ludo went on a tangent about what we were to do, but I ignored it until it was time for me to choose. I reached inside and pulled out the last dragon. A large tag with a number four sat upon a star colored neck. A long serpentine neck was attached to a slim, yet muscled build. Two rather jagged horns arched from it's head the color of the darkest storm cloud. Mercury eyes glared from the construct as it growled at me. A spiked mane revealed the origin of this particular dragon and I was nearly salivating at the thought of what it could do. I ran a hand over the dragon construct slowly causing it to arch against my caress. A purr came from it causing Fleur to look at me in surprise. I smiled at her and murmured, "Dragons are like over sized cats. Albeit a fire-breathing cat, but a cat none the less."

She snorted and shook her head, "'ou're odd."

"I'm supposed to be odd," I say with a smile, "After all, oddities make the world go round,"

She giggled when suddenly the cannon went off causing her to fall silent. She paled slightly and I offered her a small smile of encouragement. She nodded and walked out of the tent. I stood up from my place in one of the chairs and walked over to the door. All too soon the cannon fired and I walked outside. The crowd had gone silent as I moved into the arena. Looking around, I could see that it looked kind of like the Colosseum in Dressrosa. It made me stiffen slightly because of the memories that hellish place brought, but I pushed them back as I heard a growl. My eyes met glowing mercury and I knew what to do. I held out my wand and lay it on the ground in front of me. I heard gasps among the crowed as I bow. The dragon stared at me before speaking in dragon tongue, "_A human who shows respect...surprising."_

I spoke in answer causing silence to fall, "_I would be a foolish child if I did not. I am only here to take the golden object in your nest. I doubt it's good for your babies if it came from the magic users."_

_"You know the noble tongue?" _She questioned causing me to nod, "_Do you know why we are here?"_

_"A task for a tournament my lady," _I answer truthfully, "_I am merely in this tournament by the hands of the fates and a monster. As I have said before, The golden object in your nest is not good for your babies. I wish only to take it and nothing else. It is after all the golden object is the goal of this task,"_

_"You do not lie," _She murmured as she slowly laid down and used her tail to motion me forward, "_Take the gold and go though may I have your name?"_

_"Kaileara. My name is Kaileara," _I say as I began to walk closer, "_Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. May I have your name...if I may be so bold to ask?"_

_"Raiya," _She answered before looking at the crowed, "_Human's are so loud,"_

_"Loud they maybe, but they also have so many things to bring to the table," _I murmur while looking back at my brothers as they watched me, "_Many of those I consider kin are human,"_

_"You speak as if you are not," _Raiya observed while her mercury eyes scanned over my form, "_You smell diffrent as well, but you have the lingering feel of human on you,"_

_"I am human though I can turn into a beast," _I murmur as I made my way towards the nest, _"It's a rather odd ability of mine that comes not from magic, but rather the sea,"_

_"Are you the source of the unrest that all beings have felt?" _Raiya asked causing me to chuckle softly.

"_Yes and no," _I answer truthfully, "_In truth, the fates and spirits are to blame though I have played my part so far,"_

_"Interesting," _The dragon hissed as I grabbed the egg, "_I shall inform the others of this development, but I must ask one question before you go,"_

_"Oh and what is that?"_ I ask while shifting the egg into a comfortable position in my arms.

_"Why do you smell of Frost and Storms?" _She asked causing me to chuckle.

"_My animagus form is that of a frost wolf," _I answer as I began to walk away, "_Thank you for allowing me to finish this task quickly,"_

She didn't respond as I left the arena. I didn't wait for the tournament officials to give me my score as I put the egg away. I walk into the healers tent and over to Fleur. Without allowing the blonde to speak, I held out a hand and began to heal the burn she had. She let out a gasp and murmured, "So warm, 'et so cold..."

I smile down at her and moved away once I finished, "My magic is aligned with the moon. It's bound to have a chill to it, but more so because of the heavy frost alignment I have."

She moved her newly healed arm and murmured, "Strong 'ealing affinity if 'ou can 'eal dragon fire burnz."

"Nah," I plop down in the seat next to her, "Dragon fire burns are easy to treat if you actually know what you're doing. In fact, my strength with healing is rather recent,"

"'ou were not born with it?" She asked in shock.

"More along the lines of it not being aligned to humans," I say as Kiyo appeared and jumped into my lap, "Animals are easier to heal for me because I've studied them so extensively. I've only recently learned more about healing humans due to having two good teacher,"

"W'o taught 'ou?" She asked while looking at Kiyo curiously, "What type of kitsune is she?"

"My lover taught me," I answer with a slight grin, "He was rather insistent about it. My master taught me as well, but Law helped me understand the human body better than she ever did," I could see the wheels turning in her head as she suddenly started to blush, "As for what type Kiyo is," I hum as I ran a hand through the thick fur on her back causing her to arch against my touch, "She's not just a single type due to the fact she is a familiar. A great beast to be exact,"

"Great beast?" Fleur asked curiously, "w'at iz t'at?"

"Great beast is a title that is bestowed upon a familiar that has served as a familiar for over 7,500 years," Fleur gasped and looked at Kiyo in shock, "Kiyo is one of the few Great Beast Kitsunes,"

"Are t'ey rare?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Kitsunes may make amazing familiars, but that is only due to the bond they share with their masters," Kiyo leaned heavily into my touch, "They are rather protective beings towards those they claim as theirs," I chuckle softly, "Kitsune's are rare due to the fact that they do not last long as familiars. Within the first 100 years of service, only 1 in 100 usually survive. After that, the number get's lower due to the amount of times they shall lose the mage they bond with," Kiyo sighed sadly, "They like wolves will find it too hard to survive once the one that they were bonded to passes. The gravity of their grief will over whelm the strength of their soul and they shall fade from this world," I shook my head sadly, "The bond they hold with their masters is the strongest one a familiar can hold. You will never find them sharing their masters secrets unless they know it will help them and even then only if they are desperate,"

Fleur was at a loss for words it seemed as she stared at my familiar. Kiyo nuzzled my palm and pressed closer causing me to smile sadly. She had after all felt that pain more than most, yet still she bore it with strength. Never had any of her former masters died the same way because she had been able circumvent it all, but still she bore the scars whether physically or mentally it did not matter. It was then that a promise I had made to her came back to me.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Kiyo?" I murmur softly as I looked at my new familiar._

_"What is it child?" She asked while not even glancing at me._

_I felt slightly annoyed at being called a child, but held it back since I knew she was older than she looked. The amount of power I felt when we bonded showed me that. I took a seat next to her on the windowsill and asked, "Is what they say true? That you're a Great Beast?"_

_Kiyo let out a sigh and nodded, "Yes child."_

_"Then why choose me as a master?" I couldn't fathom why since I wasn't all that special, "I mean my magic is kinda unique, but still. I'm not the best at lot of stuff nor am I the most prepared," I blush slightly as I continued, "I'm rather dull when you get down to it since I'm pretty much doing the same thing over and over again-"_

_She cut me off with a chuckle, "So humble at times. Just like her..."_

_"Who?" I asked only for her to stiffen, "Your old master?"_

_She shook her head and sighed, "My first one actually."_

_"You miss her," Kiyo nodded at my statement, "It must be rough,"_

_"It was, but long ago I realized that I needed to move forward," Kiyo whispered softly while looking up at the sky, "You remind me of her. You may not look too much like her, but you act almost the same as she did when it comes to defending those you love. You act more like my fourth master when it comes to playing pranks,"_

_I was stunned to hear her speak about it. From what I've gathered, familiars won't ever speak of their past masters, so why is she speaking about them. Kiyo continued to speak softly about her old masters and how I remind her of them. I finally spoke up as she fell silent, "You sound so sad when you speak about them, but yet you continue to do so. Why?"_

_"It helps keep their memories alive," She answered me, "I know that they would want me to move on with my life and continue educating and protecting my new masters,"_

_I was silent for a moment before I asked, "How did they die?"_

_She was silent and I cursed my self for asking that. I really need to create a filter over my mouth or something...I really need to stay away from Tsuki for awhile. I began to panic as she stayed silent only to feel slightly comforted as she murmured, "Many ways, Child, many ways did those before die. Mistakes, accidents, angering the wrong person, in battle, losing themselves to grief, and so many more. I have lost them as they lost themselves, but I will say that they never died the same way."_

_The grief in her voice was palpable and her emotions radiated from her like a flood through our bond. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I slowly blocked those feelings. I leaned back against my perch and sighed softly as I ran a hand through my hair while I went over what I knew about foxes and kitsunes. Foxes tend to feel more than most animals because they are creatures that thrive on the attention of their leash. They're social creatures like wolves though they do not live in packs. Kitsunes feel more than most due to the severity of those bonds increasing. It is not often that kitsune familiars live past their first 100 years due to this bond they have. I opened my eyes to look at Kiyo. Why would she continue to come back after so much death? Normal people would break under the strain..., but then again we aren't normal. A melancholy smile appeared on my face as I sighed. I may just regret what I'm going to do, but I don't want her to feel so much grief. With that in mind, I push up from my seated position causing Kiyo to look at me. I stared into those blue eyes of hers and knew what I had to say, "Kiyo I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to make a promise to you that I will keep no matter what," I offered her a grin as she blinked owlishly at me, "I promise you that I won't die for a long time. I promise you that when I do that I'll die in such a way that no one could ever duplicate. I will help you stave off your grief for as long as share this bond and perhaps even after that."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I smiled softly as Kiyo's eyes met mine. She knew what I was thinking and smiled, as much as a fox could smile, up at me. I ran a hand down her back causing her to purr softly. Yeah I will be keeping that promise for as long as possible.

**End of chapter. They're short, but I think that will help you guys keep track of what's going on better. Tell me what you think. Summary will change within an hour of me posting this chapter!**


	36. Ch 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

I was leaning against the wall of one of the courtyards in the school when I heard the faint sound of bones clattering against stone. I turn my head and was amused to see a midget skeleton walking towards me. Clutched between the skeletons hands was a note. I gave the small skeleton a raised eyebrow until I felt the energy coming from it. My lips twitched in amusement at the mixed presence of a child of Hades natural power and magic. I held out a hand when it got close enough and the skeleton set the note into my palm before dissolving. I snort in amusement since most children of Hades back during my first life wouldn't even bother trying to clean up the mess their skeletons made when they were not in use. It was rather common in those days to just find the remains of said skeleton in rather random places with no scent of death in the air. It seemed that this new child of Hades actually had some kind of sense. I shook my head as Yukina walked towards me with Kiyo on her head. She glanced at the note in my hands and asked, "What's that?"

"It seems the little demigod's have finally reached a decision," I answer and look over the note, "Let's go,"

I toss the note to the ground and with a flick of my wrist set it alight. The flames were rather pretty if I do say so myself. The many reds and oranges glowed together in harmony. I tore my gaze from the remains as Yukina asked, "What did it say?"

"It said to meet them at the same place as last time," I answer with a small shrug, "The lake is probably the only reason they chose that place,"

"It does provide a rather large amount of water," Kiyo agreed with a knowing look in her eyes as she glanced towards me, "Though they really should remember just what you can do,"

"They don't know what I can do," I remind her with a smirk, "They only know things about me through rumors, pranks, and experience. Even back in my first life, I was rather unknown until I decided to reveal myself to everyone,"

"So what do you think their answer is?" Yukina asked as we moved through the castle.

"Many paths lie in wait for their choice," I murmur while Yukina let out a small groan, "To even guess restricts those paths, so I will not say what I believe the answer maybe. I could be wrong and thus I will not speak of my belief until after we speak with those three,"

"You're spending way too much time with Luna and Cheshire," Yukina deadpanned causing me to snort.

"And?" I ask as we reached the outside doors.

Yukina just sighed and shook her head. Kiyo snickered at the wolf before jumping off said wolf's head while saying, "Kai loves fucking with peoples minds Yukina, so of course she wouldn't see a problem with it."

She transformed into her larger 6 tailed form and walked on my left as Yukina took up my right. Yukina grew to the size of a large horse as we slowly walked down to the lake. We soon reached the lake and I spotted the trio standing there. The first to see me was the girl. She tensed slightly at the sight of me before alerting the other two to my presence. I offered the three a smile as I say, "I bid you three good afternoon. Shall we get straight to business?"

The son of Poseidon, Percy, nodded, "We have thought it over and have come to a decision."

"I see," I say while settling into a relaxed posture, "And what have you decided?"

Thalia spoke up next, "We have chosen to join up with you."

"Excellent," I clap my hands with a smile, "Do you have any questions?"

"Can you tell us about your life?" Nico asked causing me to hum.

"Which one?" I ask in return.

"Your first one," Thalia answered causing me to nod with a slight smile.

"Shall we head somewhere more comfortable to talk?" I ask causing the three to nod, "Follow me then," I turn my head to Kiyo, "Kiyo please get Mipsy to set up some snacks and such. I have a feeling that these three will not settle for the short version,"

"As you wish," Kiyo agreed before disappeared.

"How did she do that?" Nico asked causing me to shrug.

"I dunno how she does it," I admit with a slight smile, "She just can. Sometimes she uses mist to disappear and other times just thin air. Sometimes she just uses a clone to move around or projects her image in multiple places at once,"

"Isn't that confusing?" Percy asked causing me to chuckle.

"Not anymore," Yukina snorted.

"Both of us just gave up after the hundredth time she did that," I offered my wolf a smirk.

"More like you gave up after the first 50 times," I correct her, "It took over 200 to make me give up,"

"You two are close," Thalia observed causing both of us to nod.

"Kinda hard not to when you've been through hell and back together," Yukina murmured while walking close enough for me to run a hand through her fur.

"How long have you been together?" Nico asked causing me to hum.

"Since I was about 6 years old," I answer with a slight smile, "She's been with me for over 28 years,"

"I thought you were 14," Percy looked at me in confusion.

"I've been through a lot and when I can trust you, I will show you my past or at least the important parts," I say causing the three to nod.

"So if we're joining you, what are we going to be doing?" Thalia asked causing me to hum softly.

"Training to get you three as strong as possible," I answer causing the three to nod, "I will not lie to you if I can avoid it. I will not lie about the hell you will experience when I'm training you," All three looked skeptical, "I may look small, but by no means am I weak. I will push you to the edge and beyond. It will do you well in the future, but by the end you will most likely hate me,"

"And after we finish our training?" Percy asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Live," I answer simply.

"Live?" Nico muttered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I smile as we walked into the castle and up the stairs towards the tower where my Nakama rested. I didn't bother speaking and only offered the three that smile. It seemed to both make them relax and tense. It was the usual reaction to being around me, so I didn't mind it. We soon reached the tower and I spoke the password. We walked inside and I gestured for them to take a seat as I sat on the ground by the fire. Yukina settled next to me with Kiyo curling up in my lap. I levitated a glass of wine over to myself and watched as the three took a seat on one of the couches. I reclined against the wall of the fire place and closed my eyes to listen as the fire crackled. A slightly tense silence settled over the room, but it wasn't too bad. After about thirty minutes, Thalia spoke, "Okay, so your story."

I nodded and hummed, "Well my life began during the era in Greece when the gods ruled..."

* * *

Time skip: a week before the ball

* * *

I leaned against the wall as I watched the three demigods spar against my clones. Each had a unique style that was rather interesting in and of itself. I was slightly displeased to note that Percy had a tendency to rush in head first without a plan. I quickly put a stop to that by reminding him of the lives that could be saved with a rather simple plan. I had been rather pleased to note that the three were rather eager to learn more about fighting and would take to the life style of a pirate rather easily once they got past some of the darkness to it. I heard footsteps and smiled upon seeing Fleur. She walked towards me with a slight smile and spoke in french as she looked over at the three training demigods, "They are rather quick."

"It comes with having to face monsters on an almost daily basis," I answer with a slight grin, "I'm surprised you're taking the news so well,"

"We veela tend to stick with others that are considered out casts," Fleur answered as she stopped next to me, "My mother sends her regards and is currently talking to the elders about your proposal,"

"Good," I murmur as we settle down to watch the three.

Fleur had been brought in on the pirate secret almost a month ago after finding me with my box of wanted posters. She had been rather scared at first, but she seemed have realized that we were still the same people we have always been. Now that she knew the secret, I was free to take her to the island. She had been rather quickly swept up by the mages in the guild on the island because they didn't have much information on veela. It was rather funny seeing her shocked expression when she was bombarded with questions. Fleur spoke up after a few moments, "Kaileara. Who will you be taking to the ball with you?"

"Law," I answer with a small smile before looking at her.

"Oh," She seemed slightly disappointed at that.

"If you want, I can see if I can't help you find a date," I offered her a small smile, "I have it on good authority that Fred will be taking Hermione, so George is rather free at the moment,"

She seemed to consider it before nodding, "If you'll excuse me."

She headed off and I watched with a slight grin. One problem was solved for now. I turn back to the trio of demigods and smiled upon seeing them still fighting against my clones. My clones this time around were at the high end of weak, but not medium strength just yet. It wouldn't be too long until they advanced, but given the fact they had been in two wars it shouldn't be too big of a surprise. I let out a sigh and spoke softly, "Give me a few minutes," With that said, I walked over to the the three demigods, "Alright you three. You've earned some rest."

"Thank the gods," Nico gasped out.

I chuckle softly though a small part of me want to tell the boy how true that was. I pushed that part of me down as I continue to speak, "You three have the rest of the week off due to the preparations for the ball needing most of my attention. Try to spend that time doing something useful."

The three nod and walk off to go shower. With that done, I turned and began to walk out of the courtyard. It was in an empty part of the castle, so it was perfect for training those three. I walked into the corridor and moved along the wall until I reached a window without a portrait in front of it. I leaned against the ledge of the window as a male voice said, "Never thought I'd see those three take an order without some kind of comment or fight."

"I tend to tire them out enough that they don't protest," I answer with a small shrug, "What do you want uncle?"

"You're calling me uncle now?" The god asked as he made himself known.

"It's only right since you are my blood uncle to a point," I answer with a small shrug, "I'm surprised you didn't just flash in,"

"I have more tact than that," He protested causing me to snort.

"Apollo you have as much tact as a bull in a china shop," I deadpan while turning to look at the Greek god of the sun.

He pouted at me, "Always so rude."

I rolled my eyes, "I need to be when Mom isn't around to keep you on a leash," I cross my arms across my stomach, "So I'll ask again; What do you want?"

"Can't I just come to visit my favorite niece?" He asked causing me to give a derisive snort.

"Sure if you didn't act like a glorified messenger most of the time," I deadpan causing him to sigh, "What does he want now?"

"He wants you on our side," Apollo answered causing me to snort.

"Not going to happen," I looked at him with harsh eyes, "I have already given you my reasons as to why I have chosen my side. Can't you all just leave me be?"

"You know that it isn't that simple," He protested causing me to growl in aggravation.

"It would be if Zeus got his head out of his fucking ass," I growled as Tundra rose, "I'm sick of you gods thinking that you can just abandon me before coming to use me years later," My eyes narrowed as I glared at the god causing him to flinch slightly, "I will not be allied with the gods against the Spirits. They are the ones that have given me to most, so I will give them my support in return,"

"Was it truly that bad?" He asked causing me to sigh and push Tundra away slightly.

"Yes," I murmur softly and turn from him, "It was perhaps worse than how it was before I found Hestia back when I was a child," The sharp intake of breath was rather amusing, "The spirits saved me from what would have killed me. Like I told Hestia, they're the reason I am breathing at the moment. Had it not been for them...I would be dead," I looked outside and noticed the clouds swirling slightly, "It is thanks to them that I have finally become happy...that I've finally found the place I belong," It would begin to snow soon, "It's thanks to them that I've finally found people that won't look at me like you all did at first. All of you save a few look at me with fear, hatred, anger, resentment, and scorn. The people that I call Nakama look at me with love, kindness, loyalty, happiness, trust, and so much more," I look towards Apollo's frozen form, "It is through them that I met my lover, my future husband, and my soul mate. It is thanks to them that I can live without any regrets. It's thanks to them that I know that if need be, I would be willing to sacrifice myself for my Nakama," My hand went to the area over my heart where Akainu's fist of lava had once rested, "It is for those reasons and many more that I will side with the Spirits,"

"I see," He murmured softly after a few moments, "None of us will be able to change your mind,"

"Nope," I confirm before locking eyes with him, "Know this Apollo. I will kill any who try to harm those I call Nakama. You have my word on that,"

I saw him nod and turned from him. He left with a flare of sunlight and I sighed softly. I leaned heavily against the windowsill as Kiyo appeared. She looked at the spot that had once contained Apollo and asked, "Things just got a bit worse didn't they?"

"More along the lines of a maybe rather than a positive," I murmur softly as I stared at the clouds, "Zeus will not give up, but I shall not yield to that man. I did so once and I was used. I will not do so again. I cannot bow to him,"

Kiyo hummed softly and murmured, "You will only bow to Luffy."

I nodded and with a deep sigh began to sing as a song I had once heard echoed in my mind: **(Rains of Castamere from game of thrones)**

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that Lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear._

I closed my eyes as the song echoed around me firmly. I froze slightly as I heard clapping and turned to see Salazar standing there. I gulped nervously and said, "H-hello Salazar. H-how are you this fine day?"

"I am well though it appears you have bitten off more than you can chew," He answered causing me to bit my lip nervously.

"How much did you hear exactly?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"Enough to know that even if the gods were to try something, you would defend all those you hold dear no matter the odds," He answered causing me to sigh softly, "I was not expecting this, but when it comes to the Ashferd clan, things become complicated,"

I gave a weary chuckle and nodded, "Oh no doubt about that."

"I must go inform the others of what has transpired," I nodded since that would make sense, "Do try to not cause anymore trouble with the gods,"

"I'll try, but they seem keen on trying to harm my Nakama in some way," I say blandly.

"Be that as it may, I only ask for you to try," He turned and began to leave, "You have a beautiful voice by the way. Very mystical,"

I stared after him before shaking my head. Now another problem was solved, but how would the founder take having the gods here? It might turn into a massacre...Wait this is the gods we're talking about, of course it would turn into a massacre. I really need to get in touch with a funeral director since there will be a lot of bodies left behind when I get done with all of them.

**End of chapter. Did you guys like it?**


	37. Ch36

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

"Beautiful," I say as I stepped away from Hermione, "Now you look perfect,"

Hermione looked into the mirror and smiled as a faint blush rose up on her cheeks. I smirk as I put the make up brush I used to do her make up down. Tracy burst into the room half dressed while shouting, "Kai we need to-" She stopped short to stare at Hermione in shock, "Holy shit! Hermione looks hot!"

I let out a small chuckle, "Tracy she always does, but tonight she's going to shine brighter than usual."

Hermione's blush darkened at my words. I waved them both out and put everything away before following the two. The other girls were staring at Hermione in shock before Susan asked, "How? How can you make her look so good with makeup when you never wear any yourself?"

"Painting, drawing, and a whole bunch of other artistic stuff made it easy," I answer with a small grin, "I learned for some missions I went on during my time as a mage since sometimes I couldn't use magic to change my appearance,"

"Damn," Hannah murmured.

* * *

With Law and the boys

* * *

"Damn they're taking so long!" One of the more impatient members of the group said.

"They're girls so they take longer to get ready," Another one said.

Law held back an annoyed sigh. Honestly he would rather be in any other place at the moment then listen to teenagers whine. He reflected on why he was here and wondered if it would actually be worth it. He really hated being deaged and now knew why it had bothered Kaileara so much. Someone sucking in a harsh breath made him look at the stairs. He had to admit everyone walking down them looked amazing. Hermione was dressed in a flowing red dress with fire stitched into the fabric. One shoulder was bare while the other was covered in a red mesh. Her hair was done in a classic teachers bun with a few fly away strands artfully arranged to frame her face. She had the barest hint of make up on, but it really complimented her. Fred moved forward and met his date at the bottom of the stairs while saying, "You look beautiful Mia."

"Thank you," She murmured softly and the two moved away from the stairs.

The next one down was Hannah who would be going with Neville. Her dress was rather simple. It was a pale pink spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was up like Hermione's, but you could actually see the badger pin holding it in place. Neville met her at the stairs and smiled softly, "You look amazing Hannah."

"You look good as well," She said before the two moved off to the side.

Following Hannah was Susan. She wore a bright red ball gown shaped dress with a soft red under side. Her hair was down and had obviously been grown out for the occasion. It fell in small waved down to the small of her back. Blaise met her at the bottom of the stairs with a smile, "Susan."

"Blaise," She replied and the two walked off.

Next to come down was Tracy, Daphne, and Fleur. Tracy wore a short black dress with a ruffled skirt. Her hair was held up in a purposeful mess. Daphne wore an ice blue evening gown with small snow flakes stitched into the fabric. Her hair was down in a soft, yet flavorful wave. Fleur wore a simple pale blue evening gown dress. Her hair was down and curled slightly at the bottom. She met George at the bottom of the stairs and the two walked over to where Hermione and Fred stood. Luna walked down with her usual dreamy smile on her face. Her hair was done in simple blonde ringlets. Her dress was a dark blue ruffled dress with a black outline on the edges of all the ruffles. She was met by Draco at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde male murmured, "You look beautiful my moon."

Luna smiled in acknowledgement, "Let's go see 'Mione. She looks like the nargles are going to get her."

Law turned slightly and almost chuckled at the sight. Hermione was trying and failing to keep her possessive glare at bay as she spoke to Fleur. The french champion was taking the normally bookish girl's intimidation rather well. He heard someone say, "Holy shit!"

Law turned and felt his mouth go slightly dry. Kaileara was walking down the stairs slowly with her eyes on him. Her lips were quirked in a small smile. She wore a beautiful black evening gown much like Daphne. Her arms were covered slightly by a black swath of silk, but it did nothing to hide the marks that rested on her arms. Her hair was done in ringlet's like Luna's only it also held various feathers. He was rather surprised to see her wearing something other than the necklace Luffy-ya gave her. The necklace that held the ring was still there, but over top of it was the only other necklace he had given her. It was a rather simple chain necklace with the Hearts Pirates symbol hanging from it. It fit perfectly around her neck like a choker or collar. His eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing the red haired boy that Kaileara disliked walking towards her with a cocky smile on his ugly face. Oh that boy would die very soon.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I stared into Law's eyes and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Damn he's making me blush and not just from looking at him. He wore a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath it. His tie was black with his jolly roger in white. I felt a burst of happiness and possessive joy at knowing her was mine. I however scowled upon seeing Ronald walking towards me. I glared at the boy as he smiled cockily, "You look wonderful enough for me to forgive you. I'll even take you as my dat-"

"You are mistaken Mr. Weasley," Law's polite drawl sounded causing most conversation to stop, "Kaileara-ya,"

"Law," I smiled softly and walked over to him, "You look good tonight,"

"And you look beautiful," He said and took my hand, "I hope this boy isn't bothering you too badly,"

"Now that you're here he is not," I murmur before offering the now flushed red head a raised eyebrow, "May we help you Mr. Weasley?"

"You said that you were going with-" Ronald began only to be cut off by the arrival of the Founders.

"Ah there you all are," Helga smiled at us, "Now every save for the champions and their dates should go into the great hall,"

Ronald stayed behind causing Godric to turn to him with a raised eyebrow, "Mr. Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"I-" He began only for Law to speak.

"He was bothering my fiance," Law answered causing Ronald to blush, "It seems he had some absurd idea of Kaileara-ya agreeing to be his date when she had asked me just after the weighing of the wands ceremony,"

Ronald gaped at Law while I nodded. Godric sighed and gave Ronald a small glare, "Go into the the great hall. I will deal with you later."

Ronald yelped at being given a glare by the founder and ran to the great hall. The other champions and their dates chuckled over the sight. Law held my hand as we turned towards the doors. His presence settled any nerves that wanted to make themselves known easily. When it was time to dance, I got lost both in his presence and the music that surrounded us. When it ended and we went to sit down, I leaned against him and murmured, "This is nice."

He chuckled softly, "I will admit that it is though I do wish we could be in our older forms."

I hum in agreement, "No doubt it would both be much more comfortable and enjoy this a lot more."

He nodded and we ordered our food. Much to the amusement of Law, ramen was one of the items on the menu. I proceeded to eat as much as my body could hold much to the surprised horror of those sitting at the table with me. When I was finally finished my ramen and moving onto dessert, Cho Change, Cedric Diggory's date asked, "How can you possibly eat more? You're so small!"

I chuckle softly and shrug, "Small I maybe, but when it comes to ramen, I will gladly eat as much as possible."

"You never stopped to even breath," Cedric murmured causing me to chuckle, "How did you not gag on all that?"

"Selective gag reflex," I answer causing those at the table next to us and at my table to choke on their drinks, "What?" I look at them with faux innocent confusion, "Is that bad?"

Law stayed quite as he chuckled in amusement. It seemed now that he got to witness it, he realized how funny it was when people found out about that particular talent of mine. I almost giggled at remembering the look on his face when he found out. Ah that had been way too amusing. I was brought from those memories as someone stuttered out, "N-no."

I snickered at the stutter only to be cuffed over the head by Hermione. Hermione looked at me with a slight glare, "We're here to have fun not to mess with our guests minds Captain."

I merely offered my second first mate a smirk, "But messing with them is fun."

She rolled her eyes as we ignored everyone's confusion over the word captain though it made quite a few officials eyes narrow, "While fun, we are here to make a good impression."

"But I am making a good impression," I mock protest, "I'm trying to fool these idiots into thinking I'm an innocent little shit like they want to believe me to be," I pause before letting out a fake gasp and mock frowning, "Damn I revealed my master plan. The horror,"

Hermione rolled her eyes as most of the officials gap at us, "Kai there is a time and a place for everything, but now is not the time."

"Fine ruin my fun," I gave a mock dramatic sigh before giving the girl a raised eyebrow, "So what are you doing over here?"

"Tracy and the others wanted to know if you would be dancing with all of us?" I hum in thought before looking at Law.

"Do you mind if I do?" I ask causing him to shrug.

"Do as you like, but save me the last dance," He answered causing me to nod and rise from my seat gracefully.

"Of course you are my date after all," I agree before turning to Hermione, "Shall we m'lady?"

"Oh you flirt," We smile at each other before walking onto the dance floor.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I escaped the great hall and head into the small gardens I had helped set up with Neville. The flowers filled the air with a sweet scent that went well with the winter air causing those walking through the garden to feel at peace. I took a deep breath of the fresh scents and sighed softly as they washed over me. I was so at peace that I didn't notice when Law walked up behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against him with a small sigh and murmured, "Peace feels nice."

He chuckled and laid his head on mine. We stood together for a while; lost to the world in each others presence. I think that's one of the things I had missed most during the times I was away from him. Times like this, we could just stand or sit together for hours without a word even said between us. It was one of the sweeter things in life that I couldn't live without now that I've had it. I hated when a thought popped into my head, but I really wanted to know what he thought about the matter, "Law?"

"Hm?" He didn't bother moving.

"Is it odd that we can just sit or stand like this for hours at a time?" I ask softly, "I mean it's not that I don't like it, but..."

"But you just want to know?" He asked with amusement clear in his voice, "I don't think it's odd,"

"Is being able to do this one of the things you like about me?" I ask while turning in his hold to look up at him.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation, "Why ask?"

"Just wanted to know," I answer causing him to chuckle softly.

"Always inquisitive," He murmured before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

I hum and lean against him when we parted. We continued to stand there in the garden and I felt at peace at that exact moment...Perhaps even more so now that I know his answers. Peace wouldn't last, but maybe that's the reason it existed. Maybe peace existed because while war and chaos is needed, a reprieve is needed to heal us of our burdens and give us a reason to fight...Perhaps peace like this is why I continue to live and fight.

**End of a chapter. I know that it's short, but I'm giving a new chapter each day, so...it's okay?**


	38. Ch37

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

Soft light glanced over the grounds of One Piece castle the morning after the ball. I cuddled closer to a sleeping Law and smiled softly. Last night had been one of the best ones in my opinion because of him. I would be willing to do it again, but only if we could spend the night in our adult forms. I have to admit he's kinda cute when he's younger, but still he's much hotter when he's his right age. I felt a gentle hand run itself over my side as another stroked the mark on my cheek. I let out a pur-like growl and lean into his hand. He chuckled softly, "It's amazing the sounds those marks get you to produce."

I move back slightly causing his hand to fall to my shoulder. I lean forward to brush my lips against his before sitting up with a yawn, "I'm just glad only you get to make me do that."

He sat up with me and asked, "Why are we getting up?"

I let out another yawn as I answered him, "I wanted to make something special for breakfast before everyone else got up."

With that said, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Law followed a few moments later and we showered together. We both then got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I was pleased to see that the elves were still under the heavy sleep spell I put on them when we came home last night. I took off my jacket and set it on the back of a chair before I began to cook. Law took a seat after starting the coffee and asked, "Why did you want to make something special?"

I smiled slightly as I made pancakes, "Because yesterday was Yule and today is supposed to be Midwinter."

"Midwinter...It sounds familiar," Law murmured causing me to hum.

"It's one of the few traditions in my clan that I rather enjoy putting into practice," I say while moving around to gather more ingredients and summon a few clones to help me out, "I'm also preparing some of the rarer potions that need to be brewed on midwinter,"

"So you'll be busy?" He asked causing me to hum.

"Yes and no," Kiyo popped in and began to use her magic to help me, "I will be with you all most of the day, but at various points I will have to disappear for about thirty minutes to an hour,"

"What will these potions do?" I hum in slight amusement as his natural inquisitiveness showed up for once.

"Two of them are rather rare torture potions," I felt his interest at that, "Three of them are very rare healing potions," His interest sky rocketed as the words left me," The final one is designed to remove the influence a god has over a demigod,"

"You plan on giving that to the three demigods?" He asked causing me to nod.

"And whoever else needs it," I reach up to wipe a stray hair from my face, "I'm making enough for an army. The potion has an very long shelf life, so I don't have to worry too much about it," I frown slightly, "I'll be taking a dose as well,"

"You believe that the gods might be able to influence you?" A darkness entered his tone that caused me to feel warm inside.

"Even with the spirits watching over me, there will always be a chance for the gods to take control of me through my blood," I heard the chair scrapping across the floor, "The potion will be able to remove the control even if I will still be a demigod,"

"What would happen if you didn't take the potion and they took control of you," He was standing behind me now.

"I would become little more than a beast for them to command. My mind would not be my own," Law's arms were wrapped around my waist, "I would be a puppet with strings attached to which ever god chose to use me at that moment,"

Law's arms tightened around me for a moment before he spun me around. His steel colored eyes now a storm of emotions. The spicy tastes of anger and rage flowed off of him in waves. His mouth was drawn back in a snarl. He looked deeply into my eyes as he hissed, "I will kill any of those bastards that think they can take you from me. I'll rip them to shreds if they even try. I'll torture them for days on end if they even think to do so."

I smile up at him and reach up to cup his cheek in my hand as I murmured, "I know you will. You've always done things like that to protect me, so I know you'll go through with those threats."

He leaned into my palm and pressed his lips against the skin there. I shivered slightly at the feeling his lips on the sensitive flesh. He looked at me as the rage and anger slowly disappeared. I smiled up at him before removing my hand and turning around to resume cooking. He held me close, but moved with me to stop from hindering my movements. I smiled softly as I was reminded of the number of times he had done this back during my travels with him. Ah Midwinter, always bringing the past to the forefront of the mind.

* * *

Time skip: midnight

* * *

I settled onto my knees in front of a group of statues. Each one worn to the point one couldn't disclose what is should look like nor the color it should be. I however knew what each one was. I slowly lit a group of candles and began to murmur softly, "From the west, I bid the spirits of earth to spring forth. From the east, I bid the spirits of wind to flow here. From the south, I bid the spirits of fire to burn forth. From the north, I bid the spirits of water to flow forth. From the center, I bid the spirits of ether to take up residence. From the five corners of this world, I ask the fates to come forth and hear my plea," I bow my body forward, "As my ancestors have done before me, I have come to pray to you this Midwinter. I ask of you to protect my Nakama and bring them strength in their times of need. I ask you to allow them to live their lives as they wish and to allow them to only die when it is their time. I ask only that of you for anything more costs too much."

A warm wind blew through the small area that I had settled in. It was a rather remote area that the Ashferd clan that lived here had used to pray to the fates and the spirits. It was settled on a nexus point, so I knew why the clan had originally done so. It was a shame that the area had fallen into ruin when the Potter clan took control of the island, but alas sometimes it had to happen for a place to remain pure. My eyes closed slightly as the wind blew through my hair. There was a prickling sensation before the wind disappeared. I bit my lip as the candles went out one by one before only the center most candle sat lit. My eyes widened as I stared at the flickering bluish black flame that glowed there. My heart beat sped up as I stared into the eye of the flame. Sweat gathered on my brow and I had to keep myself from trembling as the flame burned brightly. The flames suddenly began to burn a bright icy blue causing me to fall back in surprise. A giggling voice murmured, "Wish granted!"

I stared up at the sky for hours long after the flames had burned out. The only thing on my mind was what the hell just happen.

**End of chapter. Short one, but it was meant to be.**


	39. Ch38

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

"So why have you called me here Godric?" I asked with a slight frown, "It's only two weeks into January,"

The Founders stood around a large table filled to the brim with books or papers. The room we stood in was rather plain, but fit the four standing around the table. A few desks were scattered around the circular room with a few comfortable chairs. No paintings sat in the room save for a portrait of the four. The room was mostly a dark honey color with a few scattered spots of green, silver, black, blue, and red. The founder that I spoke to turned to me with slightly narrowed eyes, "Do you know what this is?"

He held up a scroll that I recognized, but it wasn't by sight that the recognition came from. It was by scent that I knew who it was from. The scent of ichor flowed from it mixed in with that of storms and sky. My eyes narrowed and I nodded, "I am aware of who sent it, but why have you called upon me?"

"It seems that the gods from both the Greek and the Norse pantheon have decided to come here this February," Salazar answered causing me to freeze momentarily, "They wish to see the end of the tournament since someone they're interested in seems to be competing,"

"And you believe that I am the one they wish to see?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"It is impossible for you to not be the one they seek since your name is written in both letters," He answered causing me to sigh.

"I see," I closed my eyes and shook my head, "What do you want me to do?"

"Try not to anger them when they come here," Rowena answered me, "We do not need any of the students to get hurt because you angered them,"

"I'm afraid that it's impossible for me to not anger them," I let out a small chuckle, "For you see, I've already angered the Greeks by not falling into line for them,"

"What do you mean?" Helga asked causing me to shake my head.

"Now is not the time nor the place for such secrets to be divulged," I say as I look at her, "In time, you shall find the meaning to my words, but it is not time for such things,"

"Can you guarantee that our students won't be harmed?" Godric asked causing me to shake my head.

"I can only guarantee that my Nakama and I will not harm them unless we are truly provoked," I answer, "The gods are another thing entirely,"

"I see," Salazar sighed and waved his hand at me, "Go back to your day,"

I nodded and moved towards the door. I paused once I reached it and turned slightly as I opened it. I offered them a smirk, "I feel the need to mention this since it will no doubt affect you all in the future," My smirk turned feral as I looked back at them causing all four to stiffen, "Do not forget the world you came from. The gods may be strong, but the spirits and the fates are stronger!"

I walked through the door and closed to behind me while leaving four very stiff founders behind me.

* * *

Time skip: Saturday that week

* * *

Thalia, Nico, and Percy stood before me as we stood outside with a ring of torches surrounding us. All three wore thin white robes made of cotton. I could see them shivering and almost felt sorry for making them do this, but I knew that this was needed. Percy spoke up for the three, "Okay now what?"

"Now is the time for you to pledge yourself as members of my crew and forsake the gods," I say causing the three to gulp.

"How do we do that without being fried?" Thalia asked causing me to smile.

"Easily," I waved my hand and four potions appeared mid air, "These potions," Three of the potions floated through the air and settled in front of them while the fourth settled in front of me, "Will burn away any control the gods have over you,"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked causing me to smile grimly.

"Demigods are more than children born by a god and a mortal," I answer causing the three to stiffen at my dark tone, "They are the perfect soldiers," All three looked at me in surprise, "For you see, our blood grants more than power to the demigod. It allows the gods to take control of you through the divine aspect of your blood,"

"WHAT?!" Three very panicked demigods shouted.

"The very blood in a demigods veins allows them to control the demigod," I answer causing the three to pale, "The gods can control you just because your related to them. It their essence that allows you to be complete and it is through that essence that they can control you,"

"All the gods can control us?" Percy demanded causing me to shake my head.

"Only those of your parents pantheon are able to control you," I answer.

"What will the potion do?" Thalia asked after a few seconds.

"It will literately burn away their influence," I answer as I grab my potion, "It will remove it while leaving your blood and the powers you've gained as a demigod alone,"

"So we'll still be alive?" Nico asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer with a slight grin, "It will make it so they can't control you anymore,"

The trio was silent as they digested everything I had said. Thalia turned to the other two while taking her potion from the air prompting the other two to do the same. She smiled slightly, "So this is it...We're doing this."

"We're changing everything now," Nico muttered, "We'll finally be able to gain acknowledgement from our own skills rather than our parents names,"

"We'll be free," Percy whispered.

Thalia smiled slightly and shook her head, "No matter what. We'll still be cousins."

"Cousins," The other two chorus.

I let the three have their moment before clearing my throat. They turned to me and I smiled at them, "Alright you three. Bottoms up."

They nod and uncorked their potions. I did the same and we downed them. I grimaced at the taste just as the three gasped in pain. I ignored the pain that was now scorching through me as I looked at the trio. Each were covered in brilliantly colored light with their godly parent's symbol over their heads. With a loud crack, the three symbols shatter like glass as the energy crackled loudly. The three fell to the ground moments later while I stumbled to keep my balance. I pant deeply as the burning sensation left me. I could feel the aura's of Law and the others rushing towards us, but ignored it as I gathered my magic into my palms. With a deep breath, I pushed my magic out in a ring causing it to sink into both the wards in the air and inside the ground. The magic of the wards lept to accept my own and one of the last few wards to be left darkened exploded into light. The Ashferd clan had created an anti-ichor ward that made it impossible for anyone of godly blood to walk upon the island unless invited. It prevented the gods from touching the island with their power as well. It was one of the forgotten seals that the clan had long since abandoned do to not needing it. With that done, I fell to the ground as I heard, "Kai!"

I chuckle softly as my eyes slowly slid closed and murmured, "It is done."

I fell into the embrace of the never never with complete ease. I knew that I had provided both myself and my new crew mates a new protection.

* * *

With the gods

* * *

The thrones of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades glowed as the three gods did the same. The council was shocked and Apollo stood to go to the three when Artemis doubled over as she too began to glow. The three cried out though Artemis seemed to be in more pain. Suddenly a deep crack rent through the air before the four collapsed. Apollo rushed to his sisters side and he quickly checked her over. He sighed in relief, "She's okay."

"What the hell just happened?" Ares asked.

"T-that bitch," Zeus growled causing most to look at him in confusion.

"Husband?" Hera asked while standing to walk over to the man she had married, "What is wrong?"

"Artemis' daughter is the problem," Zeus answered with a grunt.

"What did the brat do?" Ares asked while wonder what one of the demigods that managed to gain his respect did.

"She severed the control we had over Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson," He answered with a growl, "She did the same for herself. We cannot take control of them should they do anything to cause our wrath,"

"That means..." Aphrodite gasped as suddenly a few cracks echoed through the room.

"They control their own fates," Hades answered, "We will never again be able to touch them as we once could. They are no longer bound to our rule,"

"Then who has control of them?" Hermes asked while feeling slightly proud at the great prank that had been played.

"No one," A hauntingly beautiful voice answered causing the council to look at the doors.

Many gasped at the sight of the woman that now stood there. Her hair was a deep black with white streaks. Her eyes were a dark void of blackness that sucked in all light. Her skin was a pale shadow over bone. She stood with a black cloak draped over her figure, but it did nothing to hide who she was. Hades muttered her name softly, "Lady Sora."

The woman smiled, "Ah Hades it is a pleasure to see the overseer of one of my many kingdoms."

"Who are you?" Artemis asked with a glare directed towards the woman.

"I am Lady Sora," The woman answered with slight amusement towards the angry goddess, "I am the Fate of death. I decide who goes to hell and who goes to paradise,"

Many pale upon hearing that. The fact that a Fate had appeared was big, but the Fate of death? The very being that could kill you and judge you with just a flicker of her wrist? Yeah it was scary for all them. Zeus slowly stood and tried to give the Fate a winning smile, "Greetings then My Lady. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I was traveling the dimensions and paying a visit to my various overseers," She answered, "I was coming to see both Thanatos and Hades when I heard that Kaileara had done something," Hearing that got the gods attention fully on the Fate, if it wasn't already there, "I have to say that little mortal has done something interesting again,"

"What do you mean again and what do you want with my daughter?" Artemis demanded causing Lady Sora to chuckle.

"The little mortal has held our attention since she was born in her first life Artemis," Artemis suddenly remember that Lady Sora had been one of those that had come to give her Kaileara the first time, "Our interest has only increased since she defied me. Quite a few among those she cares about were meant to die, but just by being in her presence did their destinies change," Sora chuckled softly, "As for what I want with her, I want her to collect the things one of my reapers left to the mortals after being bested. If she does that, I will be pacified and give her first child a small gift,"

"What do you want her to collect?" Hermes asked while Hecate's eyes widened.

"Oh one of you already know, so what the fun in telling you," Lady Sora answered with a smirk, "If you'll excuse me, I must be going,"

Without a word, the Fate disappeared soundlessly making the council of gods wonder if she had actually been there. Hecate stared after the Fate and realized that her people would soon lose three very dear gifts. Perhaps it was time for the truth of the hallows to fall into legend. After all, no mortal should ever wield that much power.

**end of chapter! How was it?**


	40. Ch39

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

* * *

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
__We cannot sing above the ground,  
__And while you're searching, ponder this;  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
__An hour long you'll have to look,  
__And recover what we took,  
__But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
__Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

I rose out of the water with a slight frown as I closed the golden egg. I recited the words over and over in my head while setting the egg down outside of the bathtub. I followed moments later and dried off before sending the egg back to it's place in my pocket space. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room before heading over to my desk. I sat down and quickly wrote out a note before summoning a phoenix. The phoenix appeared and I quickly handed it the note before saying, "Give that to Fleur Delacour please. She'll need to see it as soon as possible."

The phoenix trilled before bursting into flames. I settled down in my chair and propped my head on my hand as I tried to figure out the riddle. It's obviously the merpeople in the lake, but the thing is, what could the founders be playing at? The only items in my possession that I would miss badly are my jacket, Onmyo, Black, my necklaces, the sash Shanks gave me, the little items I've gotten for presents like my invisibility cloak even if I don't need it. Sure I have those things, but I can easily summon them with my power if need be, so what are they playing at? I sigh softly just as I heard the door open. I turn my head and smiled upon seeing Law. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and set Kikoku against the wall while asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"I found out what the eggs message was," I answer causing him to nod, "But..."

"But you can't figure out what it means," He finished for me causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I sighed deeply, "I really hate it when Wizards try to be logical,"

"What's the message?" He asked while taking off his jacket and his hat.

"The message is more of a riddle," I inform him before taking a deep breath and reciting it, _"'Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'"_

Law frowned before muttering, "It sounds like they're going to take someone you love."

Upon hearing that, I growled deeply as Tundra rose up, "_Find them. Kill them! No one takes what's ours!"  
_

I was agreeing with her on this matter. No one tried to take what was mine without getting chunks taken out of them. I smile cruelly at that thought. Oh that's if they didn't die first! I almost lost myself in my thoughts of blood shed when Law's fingers trailed across my marks. My attention snapped to him immediately and suddenly I noticed that the room was starting to ice over. I blush slightly and quickly will the frost away. Law ran a finger across my mark again causing my eyes to close slightly in pleasure. He murmured, "While it's hot when you're angry, I don't think you want to ice over your room."

I hum in acknowledgement, "Yeah..."

"Kaileara-ya," I look him in the eyes when he took his hand away, "What are you going to do?"

"I..." I trailed off before realizing just how hard it's going to be to protect my Nakama when we're at the school during the next week since the next task was in a week, "Shit..." I groaned softly and lean forward to press my face against his chest, "I'm in a fucking bind,"

"We'll think of something," He assured me.

"I hope so," I mutter and leaned heavily against him, "Can we sleep first?"

He chuckled and easily picked me up from my chair. I allowed it with a tired sigh. The potion was still affecting me due to the fact I had not one, but two diffrent gods in my blood. It would only take maybe another day before I was alright, but it was still a daunting thought of it still affecting me.

* * *

Time skip End of week

* * *

I smiled as I walked into the great hall bright and early Saturday morning. I felt confident that I had kept my Nakama safe from being touched by the idiots in charge of the event. I plopped down across from Daphne and smiled at the blonde before I began to eat. I had just finished when Draco came running in. His face pale and I realized with a start that I had yet to see Luna. With panic gripping my heart, I shot up from my seat and ran out of the great hall. I ran up the stairs and while ignoring the calls after me. Tundra rose up and shouted, "_Damn it! We failed Fea Child!"_

_"I know!" _I shouted back at her as I climbed up the stairs, "_We should have left someone to watch her!"_

_"Fucking hell_," Tundra howled as I stopped in front of the portrait and said the password.

_"I'm going to kill them if it was that bearded bastard that did this," _I hiss darkly both out loud and in my mind.

Tundra growled in agreement as we ran into Luna's room. My heart sank upon not finding her and without a thought, I transformed into my wolf form before howling. Rage, anger, resentment, and many other emotions swirled through me as I howled. My mind was stuck in a perpetual wheel of those emotions as I thought of Luna. Failure rang through my mind and my need to kill someone rose up. I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder and shuddered slightly as my anger hazed eyes met those of Makino. My anger slowly fled and she murmured, "Draco told me what happened. You can't lose yourself to anger. Wait until after you have her back in your arms."

I nodded as I shifted back into my human form. Makino wrapped me into a hug and I leaned into her embrace. I murmured softly, "I failed to protect her Mama. I failed her..."

"You didn't fail her," She murmured in reply, "You may not have watched over her enough, but if you save her, you will not have failed her," She moved away to smile at me, "Save her Kaileara. She's waiting for you,"

I nodded in determination and she smiled. We walked out of the room and met the others. They looked at me and I growled, "They took Luna. I'm going to get her back. If Dumbledore is responsible for this, I will reveal our secret as I kill him. No one takes my Fea child. NO ONE."

"We'll support you," Tracy smirked at me causing me to nod.

"Not as subtle as I would have wished, but it's as good a time as any," Daphne commented.

"No one is allowed to take our little sister," The twins chorus as their eyes glittered darkly, "We'll help you kill them,"

"While Luna may be fucking annoying," Hermione said as her eyes narrowed, "She is our little sister and Nakama,"

"If you think we'll let you leave us out," Blaise gestured between Neville and him, "You got another thing coming,"

"I'm bound by my honor to save her," Susan said, "But since that's your job, I'll be happy to help kill Dumbledore,"

"I'll heal you up after you're all done," Hannah said causing me to smirk.

"No one takes my mate," Draco added as his eyes glowed darkly, "Save her Kai,"

I nodded before turning, "Let's get going then."

* * *

Gods P.O.V

* * *

They landed on their various forms of transportation and were met by the founders. They were led quickly over to the stands where a group of screens sat ready to show the champions journey through the challenge. Zeus and Odin nodded to each other before Zeus looked over at the champions. He turned to Godric and asked, "Where is Kaileara Ashferd?"

"I don-" The founder began when suddenly the air grew tense.

The crowd turned as one to see Kaileara walking towards them with her group behind her. In addition to the students, a green haired woman, a hawk eyed man, a giant of an old man, and a one armed red haired man walked with them. The group paused and Kaileara's eyes scanned over them, paused, and her lips thinned. She turned and muttered something they couldn't hear before walking straight over to the other champions. The group she had traveled with walked over and sat down in the stands. Hermes looked them over before looking at Kaileara, "This will be interesting."

"How so?" Thor asked the man.

"Kaileara's pissed," Hermes answered as he looked at his old friend, "Most wouldn't see it, but if you actually knew her, you could tell she's angry,"

"And not the I'm-going-to-kill-you kind of angry," Apollo asked.

"It her I'm-going-to-torture-you-with-a-smile-on-my-face-before-killing-you angry," Eris added with a grin, "I wonder which of these idiots did it,"

"You can tell?" Loki asked while eyeing the three.

"She was a close friend to the three of us," Hermes answered.

"It's starting," Hecate pointed out just as a cannon went off.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I waited as the other champions jumped into the water before taking a deep breath. I ignored the commentary about what I'm doing as I took out my wand and mimed wand movements. With a deep breath, I used some of my light aligned devil fruit to flare around me as I transformed into a small version of my Lunar dragon form. I heard gasps as the light disappeared. With a roar, I dove into the lake. I swam quickly through the water as I used my connection to Luna and my past knowledge of the merpeople's village to guide me. I paused however when I saw her being attacked by the grindylows. With a low growl, I sped forward and wrapped my body around Fleur as I sent out a pulse of electricity. The beasts screeched in pain before disappearing back into their nest. I quickly returned to swimming towards the Merpeoples village as I let go of Fleur. She looked at me in shock before smiling in thanks. I nodded to her and we swam on. We were quick to reach the village and I scanned over the captives as we reached them. I recognized all save for one. The girl was rather plain looking, but I guess she was Viktors captive. I chose to ignore her for now as I went over to Luna. I cut her lose and wrapped my body around her as I looked at Fleur. She had cut her sister away and nodded to me. With a burst of air under us, I shot us all towards the surface. In seconds, we were above the water and Luna began to cough. I quickly got us to the beach where Hannah was waiting. I shifted back and fell to my knees beside her as my magic reached out to help her wake up. I ran a glowing hand through her hair as I asked, "Fea Child who did this to you?"

She gasped softly as she stuttered, "D-dumbled-ore."

"Hannah," I hissed as I stiffened, "Get her all healed up. Get to the others and do not let her out of your sight,"

"Yes Captain," Hannah said before she began to work on Luna.

I stood as my body trembled lightly. Lightning sparked off my skin as I slowly turned towards the judges. My eyes focused on Dumbledore as I made my way towards them.

* * *

With the gods

* * *

"Someones about to die!" Eris said with glee.

The other gods were silent as they watched the girl walk towards the judges. They were amazed at the power she was showing off. While only a few of them knew about her being a pirate, even they were shocked at seeing her anger. She had always been polite and friendly when she was near them, but now, now it seemed as if the legendary anger of the female Ashferd was going to rear it's head. Hermes muttered, "No shit. It's about to turn into a war zone."

Kaileara's body was literately sparking with lighting as the area seemed to freeze over. With each step, the frost on the ground got worse and worse until it finally iced over. The world seemed to ice over as the very air became laden with frost. A deep boom in the distant echoed as clouds began to gather. The waters of the lake turned choppy even as the other two champions made it out. The most striking thing about this was the way Kaileara began to change. Her form seemed to swell slightly. Her eyes began to change into burning gold. Her hair spiked as her markings seemed to come alive. Her teeth changed into fangs as her aura seemed to literately cover her. Her movement became even smoother as her lips drew back in a snarl. Artemis gasped and murmured, "Wolf."

"A very pissed off and protective she-wolf," Eris grinned, "Oh which one of those idiots did this? I want to get a picture of their face as she tears them apart,"

"How the hell are you pleased with this?" Fenrir rumbled darkly while glancing at the slightly insane goddess.

"Easy," She answered, "I love chaos and this is chaos at it's greatest. Damn even I wouldn't have been able to think up a plan to make this happen," Eris chuckle, "Who woulda thought? All I needed to do was piss Kaileara off and give her a target,"

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

_"Kill!" _Tundra growled as she rose.

_"Together,"_ I growled in reply.

_"Of course. Luna is our cub after all_," Was her reply.

I felt the slightly dizzying cloud of gold that had settled over my mind disappear. Tundra and I moved forward as one as we approached the judges. I growled deeply in my throat as Godric stood in front of Dumbledore, "Mo_ve_ Go_dric._ _He's_ ours _t_o k_il_l!"

"I can't do that Kaileara," Godric said as he stood calmly in front of the pale man.

"_Why_ not?!" I growled darkly as ice gathered more thickly around me.

"Because it's part of our contract," He answered causing me to growl in rage.

_"Fuck_ the damn_ contract!_" I roar, "_He'_s Har_med O_ur C_ub!"_

"Luna was not harmed in the process," Godric assured me causing me to growl deeply at him.

_"The la_ke is _col_d enou_gh _fo_r me_ to _fee_l it," I glared down at him, "_I demand blood!"_

"He is needed for the rest of the tournament," Godric said causing me to hiss at him.

_"H_e M_us_t D_ie!" _I howled causing Godric to sigh.

"Ms. Ashferd," I swung my head to look at Salazar, "I know that you are not happy, but now is not the time," I was about to cut him off when he held up a hand, "If you will allow it, we will set up a duel. You against Dumbledore. No one will interfere,"

_"Wil_l I_ be_ able_ to kill him?_" I asked with narrowed eyes, "_I kn_ow the _way of y_our peop_le. Th_ey do_ not _like _blood _shed,"

"You will be allowed to kill him," Salazar agreed causing me to nod my head in approval.

_"Very_ well," I nod to the man before turning, "I agree to this duel, but," I turned back to glare at him,_ "If we find that you are not truthful, our agreement is over and I will kill every single person that I do not see as innocent,"_

He nodded and I walked over to my Nakama. We grouped together and headed inside without looking back at the shocked crowd. Oh this would have repercussions, but they would learn to not fuck with me.

* * *

With the gods

* * *

Eris stared after Kaileara with a pout, "She didn't kill anyone."

"She a beast," Zeus growled, "An out of control beast,"

"She is a wolf," Odin corrected him, "A wolf is many things, but protective and possessive mostly. The little blonde girl must be important for her to act like this if what I've seen so far of the girl is correct,"

"Father," Loki spoke causing Odin to look at him, "Her powers...They felt off,"

"What do you mean by off?" Artemis asked causing Loki to look at his once wife.

"Kaileara's magic felt more frigid then it should even if she has frost giant blood inside of her," He answered calmly, "The power she used to transform and to create that light was not magic, but something...deeper...older," Many of the gods stiffen as the next set of words left his mouth, "Almost like the sea spirit, Thalassa was using that power," He looked at everyone, "It felt as if I were staring one of her children rather than my own daughter,"

**End of chapter. How do you think it went?**


	41. Ch40

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Forty

* * *

A deep fury ran through my veins even as I walked into the school the following Monday. It had taken being reminded by Luffy of all people that I needed to go back to get information and protect my Nakama. I was still pissed off, but with Law keeping me calm, I wouldn't do anything too terrible. My eyes lingered on Luna for a moment and I smiled softly at the smile on her face. Luffy, Sabo, and Ace walked behind me as we moved towards the castle. They had decided that in order to keep me truly calm, they would be present until the duel. Everyone had agreed with the idea even if there were some grumbles. I really hope the duel comes soon because I'm rather eager to tear that bearded bastard to shreds. Tundra growled softly, but made no move to speak. She had been present in my mind and had gone to her usual place in my mind because she wanted revenge. Only when we had gotten it, would she return to her usual place until the next threat showed itself. With those thoughts in mind, I opened the doors to the castle and we walked inside. The noise of the great hall had been deafening until we entered where only breathing could be heard. The sweet tang of pure fear filled the hall in a tantalizing way. Tundra growled in approval and smirked, "_Fear. These idiots have yet to truly experience our power, yet they are so scared of us. It will be pleasing to see how much fear they will have when we finally reveal what and who we are."_

_"Agreed," _I murmur in reply before looking at the head table where the Founders sat, "Have you decided when this 'duel' shall take place?"

"In a month," Salazar answered causing Tundra to growl in anger, "It will give both participants time to prepare,"

"Any rules I must know now in order to prepare for them?" I asked causing Rowena to speak up.

"This is a magic only duel," She answered causing me to nod, "No weapons are allowed,"

"As you wish," I answer before my Nakama take our seats.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were quick to join us along with Fleur. Fleur's little sister was absent, but I guess the scare of waking up in the lake caused it. Percy spoke up as we got our food, "So Kaileara I'm kinda confused."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"If you're so pissed at seeing Luna missing, why didn't you cause trouble before the task started?" He asked and I sighed.

"While I could have caused trouble, I didn't for two simple reasons," I answer before holding up a finger, "The first is that I wanted to find the guilty party and attack them rather than the innocent," I raised a second finger, "The second is that I wanted to get Luna out of danger as soon as possible. The merpeople are not known for being kind to those that invade their domain. If Luna had been under there for longer than the time limit, they would have killed her regardless of their treaty with the surface," Many pale upon hearing that and the sudden silence in the great hall told me that everyone was listening to me, "The ones here are diffrent from the ones back home. They are more instinctual and will defend their territory in anyway possible from anything they find a threat. Luna and the other captives were considered a threat and would have been killed had the time-limit expired before they were removed from the village," I offered the slightly pale faced boy a calm stare, "Sea creatures like those mermen that live here hate the humans on the surface because of the prejudiced they've shown. It is no surprise that they would do something like that," I snort softly and laid my head on my steepled fingers, "After all, blood is blood and any blood from the surface being shed by them would allow their ancestors that were betrayed by the humans regardless of if the human was innocent," I offered him a smirk, "It is the way of the world even if it's disgusting. Even with my past, I would never shed the blood of an innocent if it was avoidable,"

The silence in the great hall was deafening as my words echoed through the air. Someone finally stuttered out, "H-how d-do y-you k-know?"

"I listened to the world around me and took trips into the black lake once I found out where the event was taking place," I answer after I took a sip of my coffee, "The day before the task, I went under and swam over to the village. Imagine my surprise when I found that they were having a meeting," A feral smile appeared on my face, "They said that while they had agreed to allow the task to occur in their village, they wouldn't allow any surface dwellers to stay in the village longer than the allotted hour once the cannon went off. They would kill anyone left," I turned my body and looked straight at Dumbledore who paled, "The thing is, Dumbledore knew of the danger when he planned the task. He didn't care about the merpeople's hate for humans because he just wanted a tough challenge," I turned back to my table, "Ain't that a surprise,"

With chaos properly sown, I ate my food before going to get ready for class. Ah how good it was to spread chaos and do it at the expense of one that I hated to the core of my being.

* * *

With the gods

* * *

Eris giggled with glee, "Ah the chaos and the hatred are so strong in her. I'm so proud!"

"Why the hell are you so happy?" One of the Norse, lady Sif.

"Because it's chaos!" Eris chirped, "If chaos is happening, I'm happy. I'm the goddess of chaos, strife and discord after all,"

"Why are you proud of her?" Thor asked the black haired goddess with unnerving, in his opinion, red eyes.

"Because I was the first one to introduce her to pranks when we first met," She answered with a happy sigh, "Ah she took so well to my lessons," She sighed softly, "It's a shame she's with that hot piece of meat. I would have loved to have her in my bed,"

Many of men in the room stared at her with small nose bleeds. The women either shook their heads with small smiles or shot the woman looks of disgust. She ignored it as she skipped happily towards one of the high windows in the large room they had been given. Hermes shook his head and spoke up, "So Percy, Thalia, and Nico are truly with her."

"Traitorous dogs!" Zeus growled.

"We didn't really given them another choice," Apollo pointed out causing Zeus to round on him, "If they hadn't chosen to take this mission, you would have killed them because you fear their power,"

"They are the oldest of our demigod children to survive," Hades pointed out while looking at his brother with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why would you fear them?" Odin asked with a small frown, "They are merely children,"

"Children that could kill us all if they are allowed to continue to grow," Zeus retorted.

"They wouldn't want to kill us if they had actually been given a reason to love us," Hestia spoke up causing most to flinch back at the disappointment in her voice, "They have done more for us than most demigods, yet what are they given? Betrayal, distrust, blame, and so much more," She sighed deeply, "I can see why they went to Kaileara,"

"What do you mean Sister?" Poseidon asked softly.

"She offers them a home," Hestia answered with a small smile, "She offers them family. She offers them a way to stop fighting. She offers them a way to get stronger without repercussions," Many looked at the goddess in surprise, "She offers them a way to get away from causing others around them to fear them. She offers them that and more," She looked at Zeus, "You have only offered them negatives. She has offered them positives. She has offered them the one thing all three crave,"

"And what's that?" He demanded.

"The love of family," Zeus recoiled as if slapped, "She understands what it's like to be in their position. She knows what they've gone through and will save them from the pain that she had once felt," Hestia offered Zeus a calm smile, "She is truly worthy of her powers,"

"You've chosen the side of the spirits!" Zeus accused her causing her to shake her head in disappointment.

"No I've chosen to be neutral," She said with an eternally calm smile on her face, "I will not try to kill one family member or another. My hearth is open to all in need. I am tired of watching my family be torn to shreds brother," She turned and began to leave the room, "Do as you wish brother, but I will not harm my family,"

They watched as she left the room and Zeus scowled as many of the Greeks began to glare at him.

* * *

With Kaileara

* * *

I leaned against one of the walls of the school with an easy smile on my face. I took a deep bite from the apple in my hand just as Percy walked up to me. He looked at the apple and asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Pocket Space," I answer before pulling out another, "Want one?"

He shrugged and took the apple, "So what'd you want?"

"What did the gods do while I was away with everyone?" I asked as he took a bite of the apple.

"This is really sweet," He commented before saying, "Just observing their surroundings and watching the three of us. We managed to avoid having to go near them, but it won't last too long,"

I nodded at that, "I see. Thank you for telling me."

He nodded and headed off to his next class. I frowned lightly as I thought over what the gods could be doing before deciding that it wasn't worth my attention for now. I really needed to think of ways to torture Dumbledore before I ended him during the duel. While I'm not cocky enough to think it'll be easy, I know that in the end I'll be the one left breathing. I'll need to make sure his body is burned if only to make sure he hasn't used some form of magic to stay alive. It's a sickening magic that type and if I actually saw magic as dark or light, it would be dark. The ways weren't as numerous here as they were back home, but the ones here are even more sickening. I better get to practicing my elemental magic and tracing runes/seals in the air. If I can do that, I will be able to have a wider rang of plans to work with and be able to get a new bit of seals from the clan. It takes a lot of concentration and magic for one to be able to do that after all.

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

He paced the length of his now small office and cursed under his breath. Damn that brat for revealing that. Now he'll be under even more suspicion and it'll be harder to find ways to get that little bitch under his thumb again. Why the hell did he have to use her as a scapegoat to deal with Tom? It's all her fault all his plans are ruined. The duel will be his way to put her in her place, but the question is how. She has shown the ability to use wandless magic to a point, but what if she has more under her belt. No matter. The ritual he used on his body during the break will prevent him from dying unless his body is burned. Even he isn't desperate enough to tear his soul into pieces just to escape death. He had to admit that it was rather satisfying to use those mudbloods in that ritual. Ah to be unkillable was the best gift he could give to the world. It was after all for the greater good.

**A rather short chapter, but next chapter will have the duel in it. **


	42. Ch41

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

* * *

I laid against one of the sakura trees in the grove on this island. In my lap, Star's egg sat. I could feel the life inside of it growing and felt the wave of dread that came with knowing that my friend had finally passed. I spoke softly as I ran a finger across the smooth shell, "It's almost time for the duel. When dawn comes tomorrow, my Nakama and I shall go to the school. I will be fighting Dumbledore and putting an end to things. I should be with my Nakama, but Law requested that I come out here. I wish I could see what he's about to do, but alas my power as a Wanderer won't allow me to see something so insignificant."

I heard Law's approach and put Star's egg in it's place inside my Pocket Space. I slowly rose to feet as Law walked towards me. He smiled at seeing me there and said, "I honestly thought you would rather spend time with Strawhat-ya and the others."

"And miss being alone with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah right. We don't really get to spend much time alone together now a days since things are really heating up,"

"The ocean is getting rougher," He agreed softly, "There is still time until the lines break,"

"They shouldn't break until a week after Hogwarts let's out if my calculations are correct," I then gave him a curious look, "So what's going on?"

He held out a hand, "I want to show you something."

I look at him in curiosity before nodding and taking his hand. He led the way out of the sakura trees to the cliff that they were near. I smiled as the rich sent of the sakura mixed well with the scent of the sea. Law tugged me closer to the cliff and we soon stood together at the edge. I turned my head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Okay what did you want to show me?"

"Look out at the ocean and tell me what you see," He said and smirked at me.

I shook my head as I realized he was planning something, but pushed those thoughts away as I looked at the sea. What I saw made me gasp and stare. Various rock formations that had once not been there now stood tall and proud in the moonlit water. The ocean was a glow with light as the stars and moon shined down from above. What made me gasp was not beauty of the lights, but the rock formations. They spelled out, 'will you marry me Kaileara-ya?'. I felt a laugh rip itself from my throat and turned to him to see him smiling at me. I bit my lip before asking, "When did you get the time to do this?"

"While you were away," He answered with a slight smile, "So will you?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I will Law. I'll marry you," He smiled that full smile that I loved so much, "I can't say no after you did all that and it's about time you got it right."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me. Once he pulled away, he murmured, "I had to get it right eventually."

I giggled and leaned against him, "So now that we're official fiance's what now?"

"We plan the wedding and get it done with," He answered with a small shrug, "After that, we go on our honeymoon and then live out our lives as we always have, but married,"

"Sounds like a plan," I murmur before pulling him to sit down next to me, "Let's enjoy the view and just be together,"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we sat together.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I took a deep breath as we entered the school and walked over to the great hall. I felt slightly suspicious as I noticed that it wasn't buzzing with sound like usual. When the door opened, I found it almost completely empty with the Salazar standing in the middle. He looked at me and sighed, "Everyone is eating breakfast in their dorms. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes," I said while eyeing the hall, "Where shall the duel occur?"

"Let me show you," He said before leading the way out of the great hall.

He led the way to the arena that had been used for the dragon challenge. Excitement surged through me as we reached it and my Nakama went to the stands. Mihawk stayed with me as a representative of my parents while Shanks helped Makino into the stands. I felt happiness rise in me as I caught the slight bump on her stomach. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo stayed with me if only to give me a pep talk of all things. Law stood next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist as we waited for the event to start. I felt excitement brim through me as I chatted with my brothers, adoptive father, and lover. My other Nakama had wished me well earlier, so I wasn't missing anything. It was soon time for the duel as people came flooding in. Mihawk was the first to leave. He patted me on the head and murmured, "A swordsman's or swordswoman's attack does not always involve our blades."

I nodded and watched him go. Sabo grabbed my hand and smiled at me, "You've always been the second smartest person in our group. Your stradesgies always trumped mine, so find a good one."

"I will," I promised and he nodded before leaving.

Ace scowled at Law before smiling at me, "I'm not going to say any sappy shit, so do your best and show them what a D. can do. Show them what our family can do."

"I will," I promise with a smile and he left with a grin.

Luffy smiled at me and said, "Show them what a pirate can do even if they can't use their weapons! Show them what happens when Nakama is harmed!"

I nodded and held out a hand only for Luffy to pull me into a hug. I hugged him back and murmured, "I will pup."

He let go of me and went to join the others. Law pulled me into a passionate kiss and murmured, "End this quickly and we can have some fun once this is done."

I giggled and nodded before watching as he left. I took a deep breath as the crowd cheered and jeered. I walked out onto the now smoothed stone and found Dumbledore standing across from me. I unsheathed my wand as I glance at the crowd. Other than the students, teachers, visiting schools, tournament officials, and my Nakama quite a few people from the ministry were there. I noticed quite a few members of the daily prophet were there and felt like laughing since Skeeter was glaring at most of them. The crowd fell silent as they finally noticed me standing there and the announcer spoke, "Welcome everyone to what is being called the duel of the century between Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Cheers exploded, "Against Kaileara Pott-" I glared at him causing him to flinch slightly, "Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd The girl-who-lived!" Cheers exploded while my Nakama rolled their eyes since the title sucked ass, "Now the reason for this duel is because Ms. Ashferd believes that Headmaster Dumbledore has committed a slight against her through Luna Lovegood. She is calling for the execution of Dumbledore for it-"

I cut him off when I raised my hand causing the crowd to look at me in shock, "The reason I find need of this is because Luna Lovegood became a member of my family during the summer months. She is a ward of my family as such I can demand blood payment and do so."

"Right," The announcer coughed, "Now Dumbledore had accepted the duel because he believe Kaileara is simply a misguided child that needs help to understand that he didn't do anything wrong-"

"Bullshit!" I hiss glare at Dumbledore as Tundra rose, "You did more than enough to warrant this, yet you continued to push you fucking asshole!" Gasps exploded from the crowd at my language, but I ignore them, "I would have been completely fine to just ruin you politically, but no you had to touch my cub! You idiotic goat fucking bastardized son of a whore!"

I heard Tsuki giggle, "Oh he's going to die!"

I turned slightly to offer the girl a feral grin before turning to Dumbledore. Tundra rose up and howled in challenge, "_Let's get to the damn fight!"_

_"Patience my dear,"_ I murmur softly in my mind, "_Soon,"_

She nodded and the announcer finally came out of his shock, "Eh right well let's get the rules out of the way and get this started," He cleared his throat, "No weapons other than your wands are permitted. No physical contact between you two is permitted. As this is a duel to kill, there are no other rules."

"Might I make a change" Dumbledore asked causing my eyes to narrow.

"Ah it depends on if Ms. Ashferd will allow it," The announcer looked at me nervously, "Ms. Ashferd,"

"State your change and I'll decide if I agree to it," I say causing Dumbledore to sigh.

"I would like to make it instead of a duel to kill, but a duel to submit-" He tried only for me to growl.

"Hell no you fucking bastard. I am not going to allow it," I hiss causing the announcer to chuckle nervously.

"Well that's that," He then looked between us, "Wands at the ready," I held my wand up as Dumbledore took out his, "Start!"

I slashed my wand and shouted, "Bombarda!"

The ground in front of Dumbledore got destroyed causing the old man to back up. I was quick to transform the rubble into my signature wolves. They quickly began to attack Dumbledore. While they were doing that, I used my magic to create ice around me as I heard the announcer shout, "Well this is a surprise. Kaileara seems to be using Nonverbal spell casting."

I snort and use the ice to form solid barrier's around me. Once that was done, I began to form runes in the air above and around me. Water began to flood the field as Dumbledore got rid of my wolves. I scowled slightly and created more animals. I chose to add a bigger variety with dragons, sphinx's, unicorns, panthers, and a few others. I didn't give him a chance to fight back as I continued to spam animals out of rocks, ice, and a particularly violet Kaleidoscope of Butterfly's **(1)** made of fire and wind. I continued to draw runes in the air and soon placed my hands in front of me as I moved my wand like a conductor. The runes glowed brilliantly as I murmured, "Wind, earth, ice, water, fire, magma, lightning, ether, darkness, light, wood, and metal come to me and form my 12 guardians. Elements of this world hear me and come to me. Let us seal this contract!"

The runes flash and flare before 12 beings slowly formed next to me. I heard the announcer shout, "What's this? Kaileara seems to be doing something under those ice shield of hers. I can't see what she's doing, but it seems Dumbledore has taken care of those animals she created. Man I didn't know Butterflies could do that much damage even if they're made of fire."

I snort in amusement as Tundra growled softly. I smiled as I looked around myself and found the beings I had summoned. Galahad stood tall and nodded to me. The others I had summoned either nodded, grinned, or smirked at me. I smiled at them and said, "Alright you guys. I need you to kill that old bastard. Breoslaigh," the being of fire looked at me, "Once he's dead, burn him to cinders. Leave nothing left save for ash."

"Aye Lassy," He grinned at me with his battle ax in hand, "I'll show'em what it means ta be made of fire,"

I grinned and nodded before turning to the ice shield, "Go forth and get him!"

With that shout, the ice around me shattered. The crowd roared in shock as my warriors charged forward. Each element was dressed in the traditional garb of the region that I got the idea from. Galahad came from the Arthurian tales, so he's dressed like his namesake from the knights of the round table. Breoslaigh comes from Scotland and wore the traditional warriors garb. For wind, I had chosen the middle east warrior garb and the name of Shamal. For earth, I chose a traditional amazonian garb and the name Demetrio. For water, I chose the name Thalassa and the traditional Greek armor. For Magma, I chose traditional garb of the Hawaiian warrior and the name Pahoehoe. For lightning, I chose the garb of a japanese samurai and the name Inazuma. For darkness, I chose the garb a ninja would wear and the name Kage. For light, I chose the garb of a warrior priestess from japan and the name Qingguang. For Metal, I chose the garb of a Roman warrior and the name Incoquo. For wood, I chose the traditional garb of a native american and the name Nawkaw. Lastly for Ether, I chose the name Soul and the armor of someone from Egypt. The reason for the last one was that Isis had come from Anubis island and this is one of the ways that I could remember her. I heard the announcer shout, "What's this? She's summoned something while inside that shield of hers!"

"Dumbledore," I say as I watched him panic, "These are my 12 guardians. They are created by my magic being combined with either spell weaving or runes," I smirked as I watched him get hammered by my warriors, "Say goodbye Dumbledore,"

I smile as I watched his blood run against the stones and Tundra howled loudly in happiness, "_Death! YES! HE's DYING!"_

I summoned a bag of chocolates from my pocket space and began to pop them into my mouth as I watch the idiot slowly be torn apart. Ah this is the good life and good practice for what I'm going to do first to Voldemort then Blackbeard. I heard the gasps of the crowd at the brutality I was showing. It was funny to see the reactions these idiots had towards this small level of violence. I snickered at them as Dumbledore gasped his final breath with a 11 swords stuck in his body. Breoslaigh was quick to burn the body to a crisp and the ash slowly floated away. A swift wind blew through the arena and the ash disappeared leaving only slightly melted rock left. I smirk as the crowd fell silent before Luffy shouted, "Go Kai!"

I grinned up at him and waved as the crowd came out of it stupor. Many called for my blood while others shouted at me with grins. I smirk and walked out of the arena. Oh how fun that was and so clean as well. Tundra growled deeply in her throat, _"We got blood and he's dead. I'm happy."_

She fell back into her usual place and I felt the a weight leave my mind. I sighed softly just as an arm came around my waist. I smiled and leaned against the hold as Law said, "Cleaner than usual."

"I like long rang sometimes," I say with a small smile, "That's just a preview of what I'm going to do with Voldemort and Blackbeard,"

He chuckled softly, "A lot of people are pissed at you."

"Dumbledore manipulated a lot of people into believing he was the greatest thing since Merlin," I snorted softly, "Damn manipulative bastard was the cause of most of this shit,"

Law was about to reply when Luffy and the others came running up. I was swept up by them as they talked about partying and celebrating the victory.

* * *

The gods

* * *

"Holy shit," Ares commented as he stared at the melted floor.

"Damn," came out of most of the gods mouths.

Eris crackled with glee and said, "Ah the chaos and long range at that."

"She's a fucking summoner," Ares said as he turned to Zeus, "What the hell are you going to do?"

Zeus just scowled down at the spot while the others shook their heads. Artemis looked at the carnage and smiled slightly. It seemed her little girl had truly grown up. Loki looked at Artemis and caught that smile. He still remembered how she acted as Lily and realized that Kaileara took after her in a way. It was a scary thought for both of them.

* * *

Later that night: Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I laid back on my bed in rooms we had been given at Hogwarts. Law laid sleeping next to me and I smiled as I glanced at him. I then got up and walked over to the window before throwing it open. One of the last winter winds I would feel until I either went to a winter island or waited until next year blew across my naked skin. I breathed a deep sigh as I looked up at the moon. A small shudder ran through me as I stared at the completely full orb and I murmured, "One down Luna. One down."

Warm arms wrapped around my waist as I was pressed against warm body, "Leara-ya why are you still up?"

I smiled softly as I closed my eyes lightly, "The fact that I've just gotten rid of one of my many enemies and one of the top thorns in my side is still fresh in my mind," I smelt the air and sighed softly, "Do you blame me?"

"No," He chuckled lightly, "I can't since I felt the same when we took down the Donquixote family," He pressed his face into my hair, "Does it feel amazing to know that part of your revenge is done?"

"Yes," I breath out softly.

I felt at peace and felt my body grow slightly heavy. Law's arms tightened and he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked softly causing him to chuckle and nod.

Law settled us in bed and I slowly fell asleep wrapped in his embrace. It felt amazing to know that one part of my revenge was done. A weight had been lifted from my mind and soul, so now I can sleep just a bit better. While I may not truly be able to sleep fully relaxed unless I was home, I could sleep a little easier knowing Dumbledore was as dead as Doflamingo.

**End of chapter. Tell me how you think it all went. **


	43. Ch42

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. I have decided to update this story every time I can until it's completed. My other stories are on hold until this one is complete. It will lessen my load, so please no complaints!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

* * *

"Ms. Ashferd a moment if you will," I sighed softly and turned to find another reporter for the Daily Prophet standing there.

"If you want an interview about the fight like all the others, you'll have to go and contact my account manager," I said stiffly and began to walk away.

"It's not that Ms. Ashferd," I stopped and looked back at the brunette haired woman.

"And what exactly do you want with me?" I asked causing her to smile.

"I just wanted a statement from you about the changes the world seems to be experiencing," She answered while gesturing to the slightly darkened sky, "Just this morning, a tornado occurred in the middle of down town London and disappeared in five minutes, but no wizard in that area caused it,"

I hummed softly before shrugging, "Alright."

She smiled and we walked over to the nearby ice cream parlor. She took out a pad of paper and a pen. I gave her a raised eyebrow and she blushed lightly, "I'm a half blood and my mother raised me to use them."

I hummed and shrugged as I ordered ice cream, "No harm done. I'm one as well."

"Right," She set the paper on the table and uncapped her pen, "I'll be writing down our conversation if you don't mind,"

"No problem," I say while waving a hand in front of me, "Just don't pull a Skeeter,"

"Oh I have more self respect than that idiot," She said while scowling, "That woman is a shame to reporters everywhere,"

I offered her a smile, "I'm glad to finally meet a reporter with sense. You're a rare breed."

She smiled in return before clearing her throat, "Shall we get started?"

"Of course," I nodded as my ice cream came, "Ask anything you want,"

"As you know, the world is experiencing a rash change in it's climate," She said, "The Arctic is growing at a fast rate. Canada is experiencing a large amount of snow storms. America is experiencing a rash amount of snow storms, heatwaves in area's such as Texas, tornadoes in tornado alley have become a constant sight, flooding in areas such as Florida, earthquakes in Maryland. Brazil is experiencing an increase in heat. Africa has reported an increase of rain. Snow fall has been seen in central Africa near the equator. The Nile river has grown large and now splits off in many areas. The various mountains of the word have either seemingly grown or shrunken within the course of a year. Area's such as Japan have found their land mass increasing as valuable resources become plentiful. China and the rest of the middle east have found themselves suffering from earthquakes. Fires have erupted in areas of India due to electrical storms. France and other coast-line nations have found themselves beginning to split off from the main body of Europe due to earthquakes," She looked at me, "England and Ireland have experienced a rash string of storms, tornado's, and earthquakes all over the place. Many magical communities set on lay lines are safe from such things. What is your take on all this?"

"Well from what I've heard," I say while leaning back slightly, "The world seems to be finding itself in a pickle. It seems like the worlds about to change," A smirk crossed my face, "I've felt-"

"Felt?" She asked me causing me to nod.

"Felt," I continue as if not interrupted, "An increase in magic near the oceans. A pull if you will,"

"A pull?" She tested the words, "And what does this pull do?"

"It's pulling the ambient magical energy towards it," I answered lightly, "I can feel it in places that are on lay lines as well,"

"And do you think that's the cause of the worlds?" She asked causing me to chuckle.

"Yes," I answer with a smirk, "I believe that the spirits are making a comeback due to the actions of one Albus Dumbledore,"

"What did he do?" She asked and I offered her a pleasant smile as I slowly stood up while pulling out the money to pay for my ice cream.

"He has drawn the wrath of the sea by taking one of her children only for many others to follow," I answer as I laid the money on the table, "He did that which is a big no no and now the lines between this world and another shall collapse as she tries to reunite with her lost children,"

"Who was the child that was taken?" She asked as I began to walk away.

I pause and turn my head slightly to offer her a grin as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder, "Why me of course," I left the woman sitting there with her mouth a gap, "See you later my dear. It was fun talking to you."

I left the shop and made my way through the streets unopposed. Many were looking at me with slight fear. I ignored it with ease and Kiyo asked, "Was that wise?"

"It's better for them to realize what's happening and prepare," I reply smoothly, "After all, it's up to them to survive,"

"Things are going according to plan for the most part," She commented causing me to nod.

"Yeah though I will admit offing Dumbledore was wiser to do now than later," She nodded slightly.

"Now we just need to deal with Riddle," I hummed in acknowledgement, "What did Neville do to that Death Eater we kept alive?"

"Killed him with a minor amount of torture," Yukina walked up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hell didn't he do more?" She asked causing me to sigh slightly.

"Neville is many things, but he isn't a torturer," I look up at the sky, "It's his way of doing things and I can't fault him. His spirit is gentle in every way save for when those he cares for are threatened," I noted that the sky was darkening, "Let's head home. Sanji's making dinner tonight,"

We head to one of the transport point and I activate my portkey. I managed to stay on my feet, but my stomach rolled and reminded me that I hate traveling this way.

* * *

Time skip: A day

* * *

I shifted into my dragon form and shot into the air. My wings stretched out on either side of me and I relished in the sheer relief it was bringing me. Nami and the other girls had kept me cooped up all day trying to make wedding plans. It made me antsy just sitting there and hearing them talk. I knew that weddings were supposed to be hard work, but seriously? Why spend eight whole hours arguing over what color the table clothes were going to be? I shook my head and skimmed close to the water before flying up then diving into it. The feeling of the sea embracing me in this world was far diffrent from back home. It didn't bring me any of the sleepy comfort that it did back home. All it brought was wariness and war. I growled under my breath as I spotted a few of Poseidon's men following me and swam faster. The water responded sluggishly as I willed it to help me move and I realized that I needed to get out. As if sensing my thoughts, the water seemed to be trying to freeze around me. With a deep growl, I sent a blast of blue fire at the water. It turned to stream and I followed the steams path to the surface. I quickly repeated the process multiple times and soon broke through to the surface. I shot into the air and spun to get rid of the water clinging to me. I scented the air and found the scent of ozone thickening. With a growl, I sped through the air and shot towards the island I saw off to the side. I landed just as lightning tried to strike me and shifted into my human form. The air seemed to still and I shouted, "Zeus, Poseidon come out now! I will not be played with!"

I panted lightly just as lightning struck near me and the water from the ocean rose up to splash against the cliff. I glared at the two as they appeared. Kiyo demerged from me and growled at them, "Foolish men. What do you want?"

"We want you to fight for us," Zeus hissed causing me to snort.

"The minute I fight for you is the minute I allow myself to be turned into a whore," I growled at the two, "We both know that will not happen. You two are insane for thinking such a thing,"

"You will do as you are told by your king," Zeus growled at me.

"I am," I snarl at him, "I am doing as King Monkey D. Luffy has commanded me and that is for me to follow my heart,"

"I am your king," He shouted at me as thunder boomed.

"No you are one of my grandfathers," I stared coldly at the old man, "You are not my king. You lost that right the moment you all abandoned me to that beast,"

"It was your destiny-" He tried only for me to cut him off.

"My destiny is to kill Voldemort nothing more," I glared at him, "Nothing was preventing you from sending me aide, but you did nothing," I felt the familiar presence of Lord Davey, "But the spirits saved me. They gave me what I needed, what my heart yearned for, what you tried to keep away from me, they gave me family. They led me to the very beings that I call Nakama. They led me to where I could live and learn unhindered by the idiots of the magical community," I closed my eyes, "They gave me everything I have now. It is because of them that I found what my heart yearned for," My eyes opened, "They helped me find my mate,"

"You can neve-" I cut him off once more.

"The Ashferd family was cursed the moment they bonded with their wolves," I answered as I raised my arm, "We gain these marks and it tells us who our soul mate is by a kiss. They start out as a light ashy grey color that darkens as the relationship progresses until it's as black as the darkest night," I lower my arm, "The only person able to make our marks darken is our mate,"

I turned from them and began to walk away. Kiyo stared at the two before following me. If Zeus was smart, he would listen to me and stop acting like a douche bag. If not, Hera has always liked me.

**End of chapter.**

**New Poll on Profile**


	44. Ch43

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Hey guys the results are in and Zeus will be backing off. Check the results on my profile if you want.**

**Congratulations**** to ****Shadow Wolf 15846 for being the 100th reviewer! You get an internet plushy and a box of internet cookies!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

* * *

"Zeus what is wrong?" Hera asked as she laid back in their bed and stared at her husband.

He had been sitting and staring out of the window for since he returned hours ago with Poseidon. It made her both worried and happy. Worried because he seemed to be deep in thought which was never good. Happy because he wasn't ranting about using Kaileara. The little demigod had earned her respect by protecting her family with such passion. It also helped that she killed the manipulative bastardized many times great grandson of one of her husbands mortal children. She nearly smirked upon remembering how easily she had killed the man, but held it in as Zeus spoke, "Nothing Hera."

"You've been deep in thought since you came back with Poseidon. Tell me what's wrong," She ordered gently causing him to sigh much to her surprise.

He had always put up a fight when she ordered him around, but not this time. It felt oddly disappointing and made her feel slightly cold. Zeus sighing again made her stiffen only for confusion to fill her as he asked, "Am I wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Zeus turned to her and she was surprised to see the battling emotions in his eyes.

"Was it wrong of me to want Kaileara to listen to me after leaving her to the wizards?" He asked his wife.

Hera felt shock flow through her before allowing herself to answer the question, "Yes it was," She paused before adding, "I also think that it was wrong of you to ask her to fight against the spirits when they've helped her. They've been more of a family towards her than any of us save for Hestia and the Egyptian gods," She sat up as she continued to speak, "Her heart is tied to the will of the spirits and the sea. Perhaps if we had helped her and acted as her family, she would be on our side, but now that idea is merely ash in the wind."

Zeus grimaced, but admitted that his wife was right. No matter how he spun it in his mind, he couldn't come up with a way to justify what he had done to Kaileara. It seems that he had failed his family not once, but twice. He walked over to the bed and sighed softly, "Perhaps we've been in power for too long."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked in shock since Zeus had never said anything like that before.

"Having such power had blinded me to what allowed us to rise to power in the first place," He answered softly, "Our family bond was the reason we grew powerful enough to be what we were to the mortals. It's what allowed us to defeat Father. It was family that allowed us to keep our position, but I lost sight of it," He stared back at the window, "All of us have,"

* * *

Timeskip the next day with Kaileara

* * *

"Luffy!" I shouted as I watched him fly through the sky, "I told you to stay out of my work shop!"

"So that's how he got that broom," Tracy muttered from my side, "Damn he's flying fast,"

"You actually designed your own broom?" Hermione asked only for me to give her a deadpan stare, "Of course you did,"

"Not just one, but a whole line of them," I said before growling to myself, "I'm going after that idiot,"

I shifted into my dragon form and took off. My wings easily carried me towards the laughing boy as he sailed through the sky on the broom he stole. I quickly grab him just as the broom began to malfunction and quickly burned the broom before it could explode. The ashes of the broom fall from the sky as I hovered in place. I took a deep breath before looking at the boy currently in my claws. He grinned at me, "I wanna go again!"

"No," I deadpan as I returned to earth, "You took one of my experimental brooms for a ride. _Experimental_ Luffy. None of the brooms I'm currently working on have reached the stage that one such as you can ride them without being in danger of having it explode,"

"An exploding broom? Cool!" Luffy shouted causing me to sweat drop.

"Idiotic little pup," I grumbled under my breath, "You could have died!"

"But you got me before it could explode," He said causing me to snort a stream of smoke, "Cool! Can I do that?"

"No Pup," My eyebrow twitched and I decided that after dropping him off, I would go to the nearest bar to drink.

Luffy pouted and I snorted again as I dropped him onto the ground before landing. I moved away from the pouting boy as Kiyo appeared and she asked me, "What happened?"

"Luffy got into my work shop," I growled softly, "Please go guard it for me,"

Kiyo nodded and took off just as a hand brushed against the feathers of my right wing. I turned and smiled upon seeing Law smirking at me. He walked towards my head and murmured, "How about a flight? Just me and you?"

I let out a chirp-like pur of agreement and lowered my body slightly. He got onto my back causing Luffy to ask, "Can I come too?"

"No," I said before taking off.

I let out a small roar as I flew high into the sky. Law cursed lightly and held on tighter causing me to chuckle lightly, "Damn it Kaileara-ya! Not so fast."

I rolled my eyes lightly, "Honestly if you think that's fast, you won't like how fast I can really go."

He groaned and I slowed down a bit causing him to sigh lightly, "I don't think I want to see that just yet."

"Fine," I pouted lightly before taking off towards the west.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a few minutes, "And it's beautiful up here,"

"I wanted to show you an island I found a while back," I answered his first question as I settled into a steady glide, "Of course it's beautiful up here. Why else would I want to fly other than the peace it gives me,"

"We should do this more often," He said causing me to hum in agreement, "It feels like nothing can touch you,"

"It's why I fly," I murmured softly, though with the almost automatic bubble that formed around us he could hear me perfectly, "The freedom it allows is almost as addicting as sailing around on a ship with your Nakama," I duck under a cloud and snickered lightly as he put his hand through it, "The air gives you a weightlessness that allows one to preform moves that you couldn't do on the ground. It makes fighting up here all the more fun,"

"Is this why you like to sit and sleep in high places?" Law asked me causing me to nod lightly.

"Yes," I closed my eyes lightly before snapping them open as I felt something, "You might want to get a better hold on me. Something's coming closer to us and I don't know if it's an ally or an enemy,"

I heard him grunt in agreement just as I moved to the side to dodge a beam-like energy. I turned my head lightly and found a group of eight wizards on brooms following me. I growled lightly and closed my wings around myself as I created a shield around Law to protect him. I heard muted curses from those following me as I dove straight into the sea. Law spoke as I moved deeper into the water, "Who was following us?"

"Wizards," I growled lightly, "And based on their outfit's, they're part of the British ministry,"

"Why would they be in this area?" I frowned deeply as an answer came to me.

"They're looking for my island since they want to get their hands on anything powerful there," Law snorted softly at the idea, "Honestly they need to realize that only I can allow them onto the island. Even if they did manage to get my permission, they would have to face a whole group of mages that wouldn't hesitate to destroy them not to mention the pirates that have claimed it as their home," I grinned as I slowly rose towards the surface once I was sure they were gone, "And due to it being classified as another country, we can kill them without any trouble,"

"How is it classified as another country?" I chuckle softly.

"The island was never officially put under the English rule nor under the rule of any country so it's still considered a country," I could feel Law's amusement at that, "The bastards tried, but were always denied due to the fact my ancestors never trust them. In fact, the potters are only considered English citizens because the main line wanted to make it easier for their kids to go to school, have jobs, and meet their lovers,"

"Interesting," Law muttered causing me to snort, "How long until we get to the island?"

I carefully resume my flight and hum softly before checking around us. I spotted the island in the distance and said, "Five maybe ten minutes."

Law slid off my back as I landed and I shifted back once I felt that he was off. I smiled and stretched lightly causing my back to crack in multiple places. Law shook his head before looking around at the area we were on. The beach was one of those white sandy, clean ones that you saw in magazines and commercials. I stared to move deeper into the island prompting Law to follow and take my hand. I smiled softly at him since it wasn't often that we held hands, so it was a nice surprise. He chuckled before looking around the grassy area, "Why show me this place?"

"I wanted to know if you want to come to this island for our honey moon," I answered causing him to turn to me with surprise in his grey eyes, "This island is one of the few that have an active lay-line that hasn't been discovered by anyone save for the magical creatures that live here,"

"I thought I was supposed to decide the place," He said causing me to blush lightly.

"I know, but I wanted to show you it so you would consider it," I scratched my cheek lightly, "Sorry,"

He chuckled and took my hand in his, "It's fine Leara-ya."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When I pulled back, he pressed his to my own and pressed me against one of the palm trees we were near. I groaned lightly as he bit my bottom lip which allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. He held my hands against the tree as he pulled away and chuckled at seeing me breathless. Once I regained my breath, I asked, "Forgive me?"

"Of course," He let go of one hand to run his fingers down my side, "I'll consider the island,"

"Good," I smiled softly just as a crack echoed.

I frowned as I smelt the scent of ozone prompting Law to ask, "What's wrong?"

"We need to return home," I answered as I gathered my powers, "Zeus is here or at least one of his creatures. I do not wish to deal with him at the moment,"

With that said, I slipped out of Law's embrace and summoned my scythe before creating a portal for us. Law held onto my right hand as we made our way through it and I closed the portal once we were through. I nearly fall onto my knees as the drain on my energy hit me, but Law held me up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I panted lightly, "Just give me a few moments,"

"Mind explaining why you seem even angrier at Mr. Zeus?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Zeus and Poseidon cornered me yesterday while I was out on my flight," I answered causing Law to growl under his breath and pull me close, "They tried to get me to fight against the spirits. Zeus made it even worse by trying to say he was my king," I growled at the very thought, "I ended up letting it slip about what my marks mean and how you were my soul mate,"

"Kaileara," He murmured causing me to sigh.

"I know that it was dangerous for me to do so, but I couldn't let him say you weren't," I clutched at his shirt, "I just got so angry that I let it slip,"

Law sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "It's okay since it was bound to get out."

I nodded lightly and pressed my face into his neck, "It doesn't help that I'm tired."

He chuckled softly, "True," I breathed out lightly, "Let's go to our room and go to bed."

I giggle softly and nodded as we headed towards the castle.

**End of chapter.**


	45. Ch44

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

* * *

I leaned against one of the large oak trees that rested in the Forbidden forest. A soft whiny told me that the thestral herd was close by. I ignored it for now as I waited for what felt like hours. My fingers brushed against the rugged bark once more before I heard the soft foot steps that were heading towards me. I spoke as I looked at the trees around me, "You know it's not polite to make the person you asked to meet wait."

"My apologies," Was her soft reply, "I had to escape my brother,"

I sighed lightly and turned towards the one that had asked to meet with me. Familiar auburn hair glowed in the sun light while wolf-like eyes watched me. The scent of long night in the forest, campfires, animal musk, and so much more wafted off of her. I closed my eyes lightly and asked, "What is it that you want Artemis?"

"I wanted to give you my side of the story," She answered causing me to sigh softly, "Plea-"

"Fine, but know this," I opened my eyes as I cut her off and looked at her warningly, "If this is a plot by Zeus-"

"It's not," She cut me off and I saw the truth shining in her eyes.

"Alright," I ran a hand through my hair, "Tell me your side of the story,"

"Thank you," She smiled softly, "When we had heard that Voldemort was coming after us, your father and I hide ourselves away..." She trailed off as I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Sorry you probably know all this,"

"Correct, but take your time to think about what you say," I waved her off.

"While your father was entertaining you or out with Sirius and the other," She rolled her eyes lightly as if remembering something stupid happening, "I was looking through the books in the Potter family library and our own family library. I ended up finding a ritual that would protect you and set it up just the night before the attack happen," Me surviving that killing curse made sense now, "The ritual was ready to go off at any time. I only needed to draw the last rune needed on your forehead and it would be ready. When your father told me to take you and run, I tried to get out of there, but the bastard managed to put up anti-transportation wards. Knowing that I needed to get you safe, I placed the rune on your head and tried to give the ritual time to finish," The smile on her face lessened, "He struck me with the killing curse and suddenly I remembered I was a goddess. Your father came into the room in soul form and well..."

"You were completely shocked and disgusted?" I asked causing her to nod with a small laugh.

"Of course since the only man I truly loved was..." She trailed off with sadness in her eyes and I nodded softly showing that I understood, "When Voldemort sent the curse at you, your father and I gathered out powers to protect you. The ritual's effects became over powered and exploded causing damage to the house," I suddenly knew where this was going, "The recoil in the blast also damaged your father and I's souls to the point it would take the next 13 and a half years to recover,"

"So that's why you never tried to claim me," I closed my eyes as I felt all the negative emotions towards my parents flow into my anger at Voldemort, "I understand now," I opened my eyes to look at my mother and smiled, "I forgive you and Loki. It was never truly your fault. The only one to blame is Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore is gone, so now only Voldemort is left,"

She smiled brightly, "I'm relieved that you've forgiven me."

"But let's make one thing clear okay?" I asked causing her to nod, "Touch Law because you hate that he's with me and I will be angry,"

"Just what does he mean to you?" She asked causing me to sigh and hold up my arm to show off my marks.

"Do you remember what's so special about these marks?" I asked causing her eyes to narrow in thought before widening in realization, "Yup he's my soul mate and husband by magic decree though I'm having the wedding whether he likes it or not,"

She was quiet for a few moments before sighing, "I guess this means you don't need either of us in your life."

"I guess not, but it won't stop you from being in my life," I scratched the back of my head, "You guys are family regardless of everything I've been through and well..." I trailed off before deciding to just get on with it, "I want to be selfish and have my family. If you want to make it up to me, be there for me and act like my family,"

"Is that all you want?" She asked causing me to frown for a moment.

"For now, yes though I do want you guys at the wedding when it happens this summer and help on getting rid of Voldemort's cronies though he's mine to destroy," I shrugged lightly before looking at the castle, "Shall we return?"

"Of course," With that said, we began to walk.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

My eyebrow twitched as I looked at the blonde before me. I turned to the green eyed man next to me and deadpanned, "Are you sure he's a prince? He looks like a muscle bound idiot that has a giant hammer to compensate for something he lacks."

The black haired male next to me let out a laugh as the blonde pouted. I rolled my eyes and turned to the man next to me as he said, "Yes he's a prince."

"I like her," The one called Lady Sif said.

"I may like women, but I'd rather be faithful to my lover," I said causing multiple laughs while lady Sif blushed.

"Oh she's your daughter alright Loki," Laughed a large man.

I rolled my eyes before yawning lightly and beginning to walk away. Thor, the blonde, asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving before I fall asleep," I answer with a snort, "You all are sooooo boring,"

With that said, I left them and headed to my dorm. I nodded to Hermione upon entering before climbing up the stairs to my room. Once there, I plop down next to Law on the bed and steal one of the apples sitting on the plate next to him. He chuckled lightly and asked, "Everything alright?"

"For once," I said with a slight smile, "Yeah. I've made peace with my parents. All I need to do is make peace with Zeus and then all we have to worry about is Voldemort,"

He smiled down at me as he said, "Well that and the wedding."

"And the marines when they appear," I said causing him to chuckle, "So what're you doing?"

"Looking over the medical seal book you gave me," He answered causing me to hum and look at it, "Shall we study it together?"

"Of course," I agree immediately and we settle down together.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"Zeus," I greet the god coldly as I stood across from him on the clouds, "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that we won't be fighting the Spirits when they return," He answered causing me to frown in disbelief, "You do not believe me,"

"Why the hell would I believe you when you've been so set on turning me into your personal attack mutt," I reply causing him to frown.

"I understand your concern, but please understand that I've changed," He sighed deeply and sat down, "I know that I've done so many things to you for my own personal gain, but I see now that I've done something wrong,"

I tried to find a lie somewhere, but to my surprise, I could not. He was telling the truth. The realization caused me to fall to my knees in surprise and ask, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to the asshole I knew before?"

He twitched causing me to tense only to relax slightly as he sighed, "You're right. I've been an asshole and I'm sorry."

"How do I know you speak the truth?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I swear on the Styx and on my soul that everything I've said is true," He said causing thunder to boom and my eyes to widen.

"Well damn," I allowed myself to sit down fully and asked, "Mind explaining what caused this whole change?"

"Remember when you showed me your marks and said those things last we talked," He answered causing me to nod lightly, "I thought about what you said long and hard. I've come to the realization that I was wrong to do what I've been doing. All of us have when it comes to our kids," He looked up at the sky above us, "When the gods and the goddesses first came to power, we did so as a family and because we were a family," He turned to look at me, "You made me realize that because of the power we had, our view on family slipped away and we became weaker as a result. It's the reason we've had the wars we've had and I'm cursing myself for allowing it to happen,"

He fell silent and I stared at him before looking at the sky as I said, "I'm glad you see it that way," I closed my eyes and flopped back on the cloud, "But you need to realize something. Power will corrupt even the gentlest of souls. Only those truly strong enough can ignore those temptations, but in order to be strong enough, one must realize the reason they need to be strong. It's diffrent for everyone, but for me it's my Nakama and my want for a better future for those that come after me. War will always be around, but so long as I have the power I do, I will do my best to protect my Nakama and any family I have afterwards," I sat up and opened my eyes to look at him, "You know something I've realized over the years and often wondered?"

"What?" He asked as he looked at me.

*****"We do have a lot in common. The same air, the same Earth, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different...well, who knows?" I smiled serenely at the changed man, "Maybe now that you've seen the light, the world will be a better place," I paused before shaking my head, "Nah then we'd have to get rid of pirates and alcohol which would make it a boring place,"

I burst out laughing as I finished speaking causing him to stare at me in shock. He then shook his head as my laughter slowed to a stop. He looked at the sky around us and said, "You're an odd person."

"A lot of people say that," I reply with a slight grin as I stared at the sky and laid back against the cloud, "It's just how I am. I'm odd, but I'm proud since that's what's gotten me my Nakama," I sighed softly, "I know that I maybe odd, but what person isn't?"

"True," He muttered from beside me.

I closed my eyes and hummed softly before opening my mouth and singing:

_"The stars are coming,_  
_The lights singing,_  
_The fear dimming,_  
_The water swimming through the sky,_  
_And you..._

_I can see the stars through your eyes,_  
_I can see the pain fading as I held you in my arms,_  
_The world brightening as I looked down,_  
_I could see the change as it spread through_

_You were happy,_  
_You were smiling,_  
_You were innocent,_  
_You were Freeee!_

_We were happy,_  
_Just you and me,_  
_We couldn't stop singing,_  
_As we laid together,_

_Our freedom ringing,_  
_Our shouts singing,_  
_Our cheers careening,_  
_Our eyes wide open!_

_I couldn't stop myself,_  
_As I held you in my arms that night,_  
_Our hearts beating so closely,_  
_Your eyes closed, yet open._

_I could see it now,_  
_As I stared at the sky,_  
_Our past fading,_  
_Our future flowing!_

_We were so happy,_  
_We were smiling,_  
_We were innocent,_  
_We were FREEEEE!"_

I let the sound fade away as I finished and slowly sat up to look at the shocked man next to me. I grinned a lopsided grin and waved, "Bye!"

With that, I allowed myself to fall through the cloud and disappear into the sky below me. Ah it felt so nice to be free of so much anger. I wonder if I could trick Hermione into playing a game of cat and mouse. If not, I would only have to pull a prank on her to get her to chase me!

**End of chapter!**

***Who said this? I know who did, but do you?**

**If you do, your childhood rocked!**

**The story's almost over!**


	46. Ch45

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

* * *

"Kai?" I looked up from my book on defensive elemental magic and smiled upon seeing Luna.

"Yes Cub?" I asked as I marked my place and set my book off to the side.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Of course," I patted the seat next to me, "I always have time for you,"

She walked over and sat down with a nervous frown on her face. It was rather surprising to see her so nervous. Hell she never got nervous. It was unnatural and thus very worrying. Tundra rumbled in worry, "_Find what's wrong with our Cub."_

"Cub," I spoke as I reached out and pulled her close, "What's wrong?" She just looked away, "Why are you so nervous little one? You know I will never harm you,"

"I know, but I fear that you will harm Draco," She said causing me to frown.

"Why would I harm Draco?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "In a spar, I know I am a bit rough, but I would never harm him unless he did something to hurt you,"

"Kai Draco and I...We..." She trailed off and suddenly understanding hit me like a brick.

"You two marked each other," I supplied causing her to nod.

I sighed deeply as Tundra growled in disapproval, but I shut her up with a low growl of my own. I stood up and walked over to the window in the room we sat in. I heard Luna let out a small whine and murmur, "Kai..."

"Cub do you know why I asked Draco to wait until you were seventeen?" I asked her softly.

"No," She replied.

"I asked him to wait until you were seventeen because I selfishly wanted you to stay my Fea Child...my Cub," I said causing her to gasp, "I'm not angry that you two marked each other because it would be wrong of me to do so," I stared down at the forms running around on the grounds of Hogwarts, "Our instincts are the things that guide us in this life whether we acknowledge them or not. Even if they aren't sentient, they still guide us even if we sometimes ignore them. Dragons, wolves, and many others are so closely tied to their instincts that they cannot disobey them,"

"You disobey Tundra all the time," Luna pointed out with a small giggle.

"Yes, but then again if I didn't, she would get full of herself and we can't let that happen," I said cheerfully while ignoring Tundra's growl of anger as Luna laughed, "It is because of that fact, Cub, that I am not angry," I turned to look at her with a small smile, "In fact, I'm proud you disobeyed me and followed your instincts,"

"Really?" I nodded and she smiled happily.

"Just make sure you're the boss of the relationship," I said causing her to giggle, "You can't let your mate walk all over you,"

"What about Law?" She asked causing me to snort.

"I let him think he's the boss of our relationship," I said with a mischievous smile, "It's easier that way,"

She giggled and smiled at me, "Alright!"

"Now want to help me pull a prank on Tracy?" I asked her with a grin, "Daphne's pissed at her, but doesn't want Tracy to know it yet,"

"Of course!" She agreed.

* * *

I hummed softly as I ran a brush through Yukina's fur. She groaned happily as I did so, "Damn this is awesome."

"I'm glad you think so," I said as I placed the brush down and began to massage the tense muscles of her back, "It's been a long time since I've had the time to do this,"

"Yeah," She murmured softly as I got the muscles near the place her wings came out of her body, "Right there,"

I focused on that area as I gently applied some lightning elemental magic to help me loosen the muscles up. She groaned in reply as I asked, "How do you feel now?"

"Amazing," She said as I did the other side, "We need to do this more often,"

"Agreed," I said with a small smile.

* * *

"The flowers are growing quite well," Kiyo commented as we laid down together.

"Neville has been doing a good job with them," I agreed as I looked up at the sky.

"The island has gotten an increase of spirit activity," She said causing me to hum softly, "The world's will soon combine,"

"Yeah, but then things will get fun," I ran a hand through the fur on her back, "We'll be able to delve deeper into the secrets of the worlds,"

"Aye," She hummed softly, "Maybe we'll be able to find the secret's of the seals,"

* * *

I smiled as I checked the last thing off my list before heading to where I knew Shanks and Mihawk would be. I found them and smiled brightly as I said, "I've finished setting everything up."

Shanks grinned and wrapped an arm around me, "Thank you!"

"No problem Papa," I hugged him back, "Did Hannah tell you about the..."

"About the arm replacement?" He asked causing me to nod, "Yeah. I haven't decided yet,"

I nodded before looking at Mihawk as he said, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem," I say as I let go of Shanks, "I need to go see Marco," I gave them a cheshire smile, "Don't give me any younger siblings just yet,"

* * *

I grinned as I jumped over Luffy to land a solid kick on the chest of the large beast we were facing. Ace hit another with a fire covered fist and shouted, "This is just like back on Dawn only I have a devil fruit now!"

"Hell yeah it is!" I shout in agreement as I dove under a claw strick aimed at me by the dinosaur-like beings that inhabited the island next to my own, "Damn I needed this shit!"

"Sibling bonding time," Sabo smiled as I landed next to him, "We need to do this more often,"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted as he knocked out three of the things with one shot, "It's so much fun!"

* * *

"Wow so many books!" Hermione said as she stared at the sky high book shelves.

"Eyup," I nodded as I walked further into the library, "It has books on just about every subject in this land,"

"Your ancestors are amazing," She had stars in her eyes.

"Agreed," I brushed my fingers across the spines of the books, "And I'm going to continue their work,"

"I'll help," Hermione agreed with a large grin, "After all we're Nakama,"

* * *

"Damn it Bitch!" Kidd shouted after me as I took off, "I'll get you back for that!"

"Yeah right bastard!" I shouted back at him as I dove through one of the near by windows of the bar, "I'd like to see you fucking try!"

I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my shirt and held in the air. I pouted at the one holding me up as he said, "Don't give me that look."

"But Kidd's an asshole!" I protest as I struggle to get out of the man's grip, "C'mon Killer let me go!"

* * *

"Thanks for this Kai," Neville said causing me to smile softly.

"Yeah thanks," Blaise agreed as he leaned comfortably against Neville.

"It's no problem," I shook my head lightly before pointing at the row of potions, "Take one of those once a day,"

"I'll make sure he takes them," Neville nodded his head while Blaise pouted at him, "After all, he does get forgetful,"

"But I won't forget to take these!" Blaise protested, "I actually want this,"

* * *

I laid my head on the palms of my hands and smiled as I watched Susan. Her breathing was even and she was completely still as her eyes focused on the target. With a soft click, the bullet was out of it's barrel. Susan quickly got it ready for another shot just in case, but there was no need as the target fell to the ground with a single bullet hole in his neck. I chuckled softly as screams rang from bellow us and checked off Rookwood on the list of Death Eaters I had been given by the Goblin's just yesterday, "Good job Susan."

"Does it ever get easier?" She asked as we moved away from the building we had used.

"What?" I looked at her in confusion.

"The killing I mean," she said causing me to hum lightly.

"In truth, you become numb to it, but other than that not really," I sighed lightly and rubbed the back of my neck, "It's a complicated matter actually,"

"You've killed a lot of people," She said causing me to sigh.

"Aye I have," I looked at her with a sad smile, "It's always been for a reason whether a real one like protecting my Nakama or a fake one just to get off steam," She looked at me silently as I continued to speak, "When it comes to killing, it's something of a second nature. Guilt springs up, but I ignore it as best I can. I usually pray to Lady Sora and the spirits to guide their souls to their proper place," I closed my eyes lightly and sat down on the edge of a roof not far from the one Susan shot Rookwood from, "I will admit that I once didn't do that and that was when we killed Doflamingo. I was too angry at both myself and Doflamingo to pray. I was too sad at the loss of one of my dearest friends to do it,"

"What was she like?" Susan asked causing me to open my eyes and look at her, "What was your friend like?"

"Have I not told you of her before?" I asked her in confusion.

"Not really," Susan shook her head as she settled next to me, "You avoid the subject or get off of it before much information can be gained,"

"I see," I sighed once again and looked up at the sky as the sun slowly began to set, "My friend...She was amazing to put it bluntly," I smiled softly, "She had this way about her that made you feel at peace, but made you want to keep her safe. She was beautiful, but her inner beauty shined so brightly when she was happy," My eyes closed as a tear ran down my cheek, "She became our caretaker you know. She made sure we were all healthy and happy. If there was a place in our messed up family that belong to her, it was the place of both mother and big sister," I laid back, "She was very gentle and loving,"

"She sounds amazing," Susan murmured.

"She was," Memories of ran through my mind, "She was an Ether mage,"

* * *

"Kai I'm surprised Susan is okay," Hannah said as we worked on making healing salves.

"I think it's because I distracted her," I shrugged lightly as I added a bit of mint to my burn heal.

"What'd you do to distract her?" Hannah looked at me curiously.

"I told her about Isis," I answered.

* * *

Daphne was purring as I kneaded out another knot, "Damn this is amazing."

"Agree-d!" Tracy groaned out as a clone did the same.

"Why are you two so stressed anyway?" I asked as I grabbed more massage oil, "I mean the tests aren't that hard,"

"We know and it's not the NEWTs," Daphne said causing me to hum lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"It's our parents," Tracy answered my unasked question.

If it's that then did that mean, "Do they not approve of your relationship?"

"Not really," I frowned deeply at that, "They wanted us to get together with Blaise and Draco,"

I snorted at that, "One is Gay and the other is in a relationship with Luna. It would definitely not work out."

"Yeah," Snickers exploded from the two.

* * *

I yawned lightly as I settled down next to Law in the sakura trees. He ran a hand through my fur and asked, "Why are you in wolf form?"

"Luna wanted to race as did Cheshire and Tsuki," I answered as I cuddled closer to him, "I won, but Luna came in as a close second,"

"She's getting faster," Law commented causing me to nod.

"She's a wolf and has been under my teachings for a long time," I remind him.

"Are you still going to blood adopt her into your clan?" He asked causing me to nod.

"It's what both of us want and it will only benefit us," He chuckled and smiled down at me.

"Are you tired?" He asked as I shifted back.

"Just want to nap," I replied and cuddled against him, "Please make sure no one bothers me,"

"Of course," He chuckled and I closed my eyes.

**End of chapter. Just some togetherness. **


	47. Ch46

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

* * *

"Why the hell do you have to wear that?" Law asked as I checked over the outfit.

"Because it's required," I answer while rolling my eyes and turning towards him, "You just don't want anyone to see what's yours,"

He moved over to me from the door way and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at the picture we made in the mirror and smiled as he said, "Of course not. You're mine."

I wore a black pair of fitting pants that clung to my skin, but didn't hinder my movements. A dark blue skin tight shirt with kimono style sleeves. My wand was strapped to my right arm. Onmyo was settled across my back. A pair of daggers were settled on my hips. I had senbon hidden in various places that Law would have fun searching. I also had a few scalpels and other knives hidden somewhere on my form. All my weapons save for Onmyo, who was special in her own right, were magically enhanced in someway and could cause a lot of damage if used correctly. I didn't blame him for not wanting everyone to see me in this, but it would be funny to see the reactions of the people around me that had never seen me in something like this. I spoke softly as I chuckled under my breath, "Just imagine the amount of shock and heart attacks the sheeple will have when they see me."

"An interesting and very welcome prospect," He said while tugging me closer, "But I would rather not have you wear this,"

"You don't usually complain when it comes to my ripped jeans and tank top," I remind him causing him to chuckle, "Plus remember Amazon Lily? You didn't have a problem with that,"

"Because I could threaten my crew," He reached up and tugged a piece of my hair, "I can't threaten everyone,"

I rolled my eyes before looking back at the mirror, "Look at us," He looked in the mirror and smiled that smile I love, "It feels like it's been a long time since last we looked into a mirror together..." I looked at him, "I think the last time was right before the battle for the one piece," I gave a melancholy smile, "Damn it's almost been a year since then."

"A lot has happened," He laid his chin on my head, "We've both changed a lot and we've gotten closer,"

"It feels like the calm before the storm you know," I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace, "Like it'll only be a little while before suddenly shit hits the fan,"

"With the worlds merging it's bound to happen," I nodded lightly before pulling away, "What's wrong?"

"Promise me that you won't murder anyone while I'm in the maze," He chuckled and nodded.

"Agreed," We were about to kiss when knock resounded on the door.

"Kai it's time," Hermione's voice came through the door.

I sighed and pressed kissed his cheek, "C'mon let's go face the public."

He took my hand and we left my room. We joined Hermione and the others downstairs. I smiled at seeing them as Tracy smirked at me and asked, "What are your orders captain?"

"If the intel Law and I managed to get at the beginning of the year still hold value, I want each of you to be prepared to protect each other," I order causing them to nod solemnly, "I also want you to prepare the _surprises_ we came up with over the last few weeks," Snorts and grins answered me, "Now let's go and face the public!"

With that, we walked out of the common room and left the dorms behind. As we approached the doors to the outside, I could hear the sound of cheers reverberating off the walls. I chuckled lightly as Hannah mutter, "Loud."

"They're about to get louder," Tracy pointed out.

"Actually they may get quieter," Hermione pointed out as we left the school and made our way to where the third task was taking place.

Tracy looked ready to argue only for Daphne to cut her off, "Either way it doesn't matter. We're going to be the last ones there."

I closed my eyes for a few moments and smiled as I felt the presence of my Nakama. Law chuckled softly when he saw the smile and murmured, "Everyone wanted to see it though a few were left behind on the island for obvious reasons."

I nodded as we entered the quidditch pitch where everyone was waiting. Luna hugged me before heading off with the others to sit with the rest of our Nakama. I nodded to those that sat there as I made my way over to the judges. Law kept a firm grip on my hand causing whispers to explode from the crowd for those that didn't know of my relationship with him. Fleur smiled at me, "'ello Kaileara."

"Hello Fleur ready?" I asked causing her to nod before I turned to the other two, "Ready?"

Both nodded before we turned where the judges were. A man wearing a green bowler hat and a pink-toad-like woman that I knew were the Minister and his undersecretary, Fudge and Umbridge. Neither of which were well liked and were on the chopping block. I smiled pleasantly as they turned towards us and Fudge stared at me. Umbridge looked ready to loose it which was a pretty funny look on her toad-like visage. Fudge managed to get a hold of himself and began to speak Ms. Potter-"

"Ashferd," I cut him off with a glare, "My name was legally changed to Ashferd the past summer and I would like for it to be used,"

"Right...Right," He grimaced, "But please explain why you have those weapons?"

"The rules state that I am allowed something to focus my magic," I answer with a raised eyebrow, "All the weapons on me can act as a magical focus thus allowing me to use them,"

"She is correct Minister," Salazar said causing me to smile at the man.

"Who is that?" Umbridge asked while pointing at Law.

"My guard and fiance Law water D. Trafalgar," I answered while Law scowled at the use of his full name causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fiance?" The minister spluttered, "But you're only 14 years old!"

"Actually Ms. Ashferd is around 15 years old minister," Salazar corrected, "And is it not usual for those contracted to each other to become fiances as early as the age of 10?"

Fudge spluttered and probably would've made a scene had Godric not appeared, "We should be getting started."

"Ah yes," Salazar chuckled before turning to Law and I, "Mr. Trafalgar please go to your seat,"

Law nodded and turned to me. I smiled at him causing him to smirk before pulling me into a heated kiss that I readily responded to. The sounds of the crowd faded away and I felt a blissful heat spread through me as he deepened the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away from me and I looked at him with a dazed grin. He chuckled and leaned close to murmur, "Show them what a pirate can do."

I nodded and watched him go before blinking as I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to the side and Fleur giggled softly, "Come it iz time."

I shook myself and nodded as I followed her to the starting area. I didn't listen much to what the announcer said other than I would be going first. When the cannon went off, I shot into the maze and immediately felt the magic of the place try to settle over my mind. I pushed it off before running forward. I created three diffrent clones and had them run ahead of me. While they were running ahead of me, I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I looked through the various paths of magic before mapping out the path that was likely to lead me to the center where all the magic was tied. Once done, I moved forward once more and scowled as I encountered one of the acromantula of the forest. With a hiss, it jumped at me only for me to fling a fire ball at it. It sailed through the air as I ran past where it used to be. I then encountered the remains of a Boggart and a clone. The clone nodded to me, "Boss a sphinx is just ahead."

I nodded and watched as the clone exploded into a cloud of smoke. The memories returned to me, "So I was right, my greatest fear is my Nakama leaving me."

I shook my head lightly and continued on through the maze. In a matter of minutes, I reached the sphinx which was female. The sphinx looked at me with emerald eyes and spoke in a slightly wispy voice, "Hello youngest champion. A riddle must be answered if pass is what you seek."

"Go ahead," I settled into a relaxed position.

"As you wish," The sphinx settled on her paws in a relaxed manner, "I'm teary-eyed but never cry. Silver-tongued, but never lie. Double-winged, but never fly. Air-cooled, but never dry."

I frowned as I nibbled on my lip in thought. I went over the riddle and hummed softly in thought. Teary-eyed, but never cry. Silver-tongued, but never lie. Double-winged, but never fly. Air-cooled, but never dry. It couldn't be human because humans had to cry. Perhaps a vampire? No because anything with even base intelligence can lie. Vampires also do not have wings and some species can't go near water which made the last part of the riddle impossible. Maybe it's not human, beast, nor animal. Wait a mineral maybe? Teary-eyed could mean shine. If so, it means it has to be some type of metal because jewels when they get wet can actually break apart once in contact with water. Silver, shiny, and wet...Wait double-winged, but never fly. Where the hell does that make sense. I growl under my breath and stamp my foot against the ground, "Damn it."

"Figure it out?" The sphinx asked causing me to shake my head, "Be swift for the champions of others have already entered this place,"

I growled under my breath once more and began to curse under my breath. Why in the name of the fates did I have to get this riddle? I took a deep breath and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. Okay we've settled on the fact that it's silver, shiny, and wet. We've settled on the fact it has to be some kind of metal. The only metal like that is mercury, but-. I nearly face palm for not figuring it out earlier. I turned my attention to the sphinx and say, "The answer is mercury. The element looks shiny, silver, and wet. The god Mercury has two wings but only uses them to run."

"As the answer was given, the champion may pass," She moved aside and I ran past her, "Good luck Freedom's champion,"

I didn't even both responding as I ran faster and faster. I blitzed through the next few obstacles which were rather easy due to the fact it only took a few throwing knives charged with electricity to pass the odd looking centipede-like beast that I am _so_ going to ask Godric where he found it because I want one. It can spit acid! It's awesome and it would be funny to watch my crew run away from one as training when they piss me off. Ah the chaos I could have with that thing. I mentally shook myself as I reached a rather wide looking area with a glowing blue cup that I recognize as the goblet of fire. I stared at it for a few seconds before Tundra muttered,_ "Looks like we get to see if the information is true."_

_"Eyup,"_ I took a deep breath and walked forward to grab it, _"If I get knocked out, take control and kill everything in sight before grabbing the cup to transport back,"_

_"Got it,"_ Tundra growled in pleasure before urging me to hurry, _"Hogwarts champion coming right behind. You only have two seconds max before he reaches the area,"_

I nodded before taking another deep breath and muttering, "Here it goes."

I grabbed the cup just as I heard, "Kaileara?"

I felt something hook onto my navel and knew someone had put a portkey on the damn thing. I used my magic to halt the magic of the cup as I turned my gaze to the surprised Hufflepuff and shouted, "Tell everyone that someone turned the damn thing into a portkey! I'll try to return using it as soon as possible!"

With that said, my magic's grip on the cup broke and I was whisked away. All I knew was that when I appeared, it was not going to be a pleasant experience.

**End of chapter!**


	48. Ch47

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

* * *

The swirling magic of the portkey almost made me pass out from the sheer wrongness that radiated from it. The pure magic inside of the goblet seemed like it was an fox kit fighting against a full grown rattlesnake. A deep sorrow rose from inside of my heart at that and I sent my magic outwards as I tried to keep conscious. I pushed my magic towards that of the goblet and felt an almost blissful relief rush over me emanating from the goblet. The rattlesnake-like magic seemed to be loosing it's grip on the portkey until suddenly it shattered leaving me to feel open air against my skin. I opened my eyes even though I didn't know when I closed them as I felt the pull of gravity. I found myself staring at the area that was rushing towards me and noticed that it was a graveyard. My eyes narrow as I took in the form of the bubbling cauldron and the scent of the magic that defiled the bones of the departed. A deep anger rose through me at that as Black growled deeply in my mind and spoke for the first time in months, _"Voldemort is responsible for this. I want his blood!"_

I didn't bother responding as I put the goblet into one of the few unoccupied pocket spaces I had before transforming into one of my avian forms that I usually never took. The transformation hurt a bit because of that, but it was like getting a shot from a doctor. Quick and easy unless it was Law giving the shot. He really like making people feel pain when they pissed him off. It was a good thing I barely ever was awake when it happened to me. I shuddered at the thought before refocusing on my surroundings in my raven form. I landed on a statue of what people thought a reaper looked like just as the door to the near by mausoleum opened to reveal a rat-like man. I looked through my memories until I stopped at one from when I was just under a year old here in England. Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew was his name and the traitorous vermin that got my parents killed. I could barely keep myself from reacting to him even as Tundra snarled, **"_Let me rip out his fates damned throat! Traitorous vermin! Bastard!"_**

The tirade continued for a while longer only to stop as a hissing voice came from a bundle I now noticed in the traitors arms, "Where isss sssshhhe?"

"I do not know my lord," The traitor whimpered, "The portkey should have brought her here,"

"The magicccc hasssss brought her here, but where isss sssshhhee?!" The bundle I now knew to be Voldemort hissed, "Find her. We need her for the ritual,"

I frowned and glanced at the bubbling cauldron. The potion inside smelt of death, but also of life. I inwardly frowned as I felt the sickly magic emanating from it. What type of magic is that? What type of magic could be like that? No magic I knew of could feel or smell like that, so what is it? My answer came from Bahamut as he rose within my mind from his slumber, _"A forbidden magic, little one, a magic that not even the darkest mage back home would use unless there is no other option. A magic so tainted that if used, the user gives up their chance in the afterlife and upon true death, will have their very soul destroyed."_

_"Voldemort's soul is to be destroyed?"_ I asked as shock flowed through me and a small bit of sadness tinted with pity swelled up inside of me, _"Is he so far gone that he is will to allow that to happen?"_ Bahamut nodded and I sighed as my eyes focus on the bundle, _"So far gone are ye of black soul that even death shall not give you her sweet embrace. Only the void waits for you and even then you shall never again feel the mother's nor the spirits embrace. So lost are ye child of magic that even I, the one who ye have much wronged, can only pity you,"_

A deep rumble came from Tundra as she too looked at the bundle through my eyes. Together we pitied the man that could have done much only to be corrupted to this point by Dumbledore. A sad thing that cannot be reversed by even the fate of time. I was snapped out of my meloncoly thoughts by Voldemort hissing, "Wormtail sssshhhee issss here!"

His hiss allowed me to take flight just as his traitorous servant sent a spell towards where I had been. I flew quickly through the air and dodged each spell as it was sent towards me before I landed on the ground behind one of the tomb stones. I shifted back and quickly used the shadows to my advantage to get farther away. I manipulated my voice to bounce off a nearby tomb stone as if I was behind it, "Your servant has horrible aim."

"Come out Potter!" Voldemort hissed in rage.

"How about no!" I continued to use the skill I had to learn in order to make my enemies jumpy, "Only an idiot would do that,"

"Do you not want to see what you reduced me to?" He asked as if trying to reason with me, "I, your enemy, was forced to construct this form because of you. Do you not want to see your work?"

"It is not my work," I shook my head at the stupidity of him, "It's your own fault for not wanting to die," I let out a loud laugh that echoed everywhere, "Foolish little boy don't you know that death comes for everyone?"

I heard him hiss in anger and a whimper from the traitor, "Damn you child!"

"I am not a child you idiot," I began to work a bit of magic though I made sure to shield it from the idiots senses, "I've lived too long and through too much to be considered a child," I formed a few animals made of ice as I spoke, "You know something? You're not the only one at fault for what happened during the first 12 years of my life. Dumbledore was responsible for that as well," I sent my wolves off as I created a group of foxes out of fire, "He was responsible for creating you too. Did you know that he did everything just to have power? After the defeat of Grindelwald, he gained so much power it wasn't even funny. As time passed, he began to lose some of the fame and power he got, so he decided to make another dark lord in order to get fame," I continued to make animals out of elements to act as distractions for when I take my leave, "He found a little half-blood-"

"I am not a half-blood!" He shouted causing me to snort.

"I know the truth Tommy Boy," I practically purr, "The goblins were quick to give me all the information I wanted," I snicker as he hissed in rage, "Did you know that the minute they discovered that you had create horcruxes, they went through the bank and found the one you hid there. They destroyed it without even having me ask them. I found out from them as to where the other ones were, so guess what? The minute I can, I am going on a hunt for them,"

"I'll kill them!" He roared causing me to snort.

"As if Aries will allow that," I shook my head lightly, "The god of war loves those little buggers so much. They're part of him after all," I laid my head back against the stone, "Tell me why did you have me brought here?"

"You will be a part of a ritual to create my new body," He answered with a pleased voice, "I discovered it while I was young, but never had a reason to use it. Now I do," His voice took a darker tone, "When I have my new body, I am going to kill you or use you,"

I shudder in disgust as Tundra growled loudly in my mind. The very thought made me want to puke up everything in my stomach. I took out the cup again and prompted it to take my magic to become a single use portkey again. The cup eagerly took my magic and did as I asked. I sent my constructs towards the idiotic duo and took off. I heard Voldemort curse as the magic in the cup turned portkey activated and sent me back to Hogwarts. The magic swirled around me and for once I didn't feel sick. It was odd, but oddly relieving after the first trip using this portkey. I landed on my feet and immediately felt an arm around my waist. I immediately sank against the one holding me as Law's aura brushed against my own. Law held me up and immediately began pulling me through the crowd of people surrounding us. Godric met up with us and said, "Come with me to the great hall."

Law nodded and allowed Godric to lead us. He looked down at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I murmur as we quickly made our way to the castle.

"You don't sound like it," He replied as we entered the castle and then the great hall, "You don't seem like it either,"

Godric pointed to one of the tables and said, "Go take a seat while I go get the others."

He left and Law tugged me over to one of the tables. I followed without resisting him as I tried to come back to myself. He made me sit down before grabbing my face to look into my eyes, "Kai what's wrong?"

I shuddered lightly as I saw the concern in his eyes, "I...I don't know."

His eyes widen as the words left my mouth. I could feel the shock flowing off of him and couldn't blame him. It wasn't normal for me to not know what was wrong with me. Hell even when I was a kid and thought I was worthless, I knew it was wrong. It was only moments after the words left my mouth before Bahamut rumbled out an answer, "_You feel something wrong because of being so close to the magic that Riddle was trying to use. The feeling will pass in time, but we don't seem to have much of it. My power will help speed up the process while the full moon will help as well."_

_"It's a full moon tonight?"_ I hadn't even noticed that.

_"Yes,"_ He chuckled before laying his head down on his paws, "_Now concentrate on your mate. He seems very worried at the moment,"_

I shook myself and felt a calmness fill me as I looked at Law. I grabbed his hands were they were sitting on my shoulders and said, "Bah told me what's wrong and that it will pass."

"What is wrong?" Law demanded, "And how does Bah-ya know about it?"

"Voldy was trying to use a magic only the most desperate would use," I answer with a scowl at the thought, "A magic so heinous that the minute you die after using it, even once, your soul is destroyed. It get's completely eradicated from the world," I shudder in disgust, "Bah knows about it because he's really old remember and has more magical experience than I do,"

I let go of Law's hands as he went to sit down only for him to wrap his arms around me. I leaned against him as Kiyo and Yukina burst into the room. The two had been forbidden from entering the maze with me, so they hadn't been able to be with me while I was with Voldemort. If they had, I have no doubt in my mind that Voldemort would once again be a shade floating around in the world. Yukina immediately began to nuzzle at my stomach while Kiyo jumped onto the table in her 2 tailed fox form and nuzzled at my face. I began to pacify them with scratching behind their ears, petting them, hugging them, and telling them that I was okay. Yukina pulled away from me to say, "Next time we're coming."

"Agreed," Kiyo said with complete seriousness in her blue eyes, "I won't lose you because you left us behind,"

"So don't even think about it," Yukina growled deeply in her throat as she shook her large white head.

"I agreed with those two," Winter pipped in as he strolled into the room from fates know where, "I'm not about to lose one of my friends,"

"I'm coming next time," Law said causing me to look at him in amusement, "I'm not going to lose you again. Even if it means I have to tie us together, you won't be going through that alone,"

I smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Strawhat-ya and the others would demand to come as well," Law smirked at me causing me to grin in return.

"I know and I'm glad," I leaned against him comfortably, "You're all my Nakama and I know you'll have my back, so I don't have to worry too much anymore," I closed my eyes as the amount of magic and stress from the day caught up with me, "Y-yeah I wooouldn't have it any ooothhher waaaay,"

Law chuckled as I yawned through out the sentence, "Sleep Kaileara-ya."

I snuggled up against him and fell asleep as I listened to his heart beat.

**End of chapter. Don't worry Voldemort will be taken care of soon. Remember the ****horcruxes must be dealt with before he can die. **


	49. Ch48

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

* * *

"So we have to go hunting for horcruxes?" Hermione asked as we sat by the lake the day before we would leave.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p', "Once that's done, we're going to be fighting him,"

"Wouldn't it have been smarter to not tell him about you knowing about them?" Tracy asked as she leaned against Daphne, "Even I wouldn't have done that,"

"I felt like it besides he can't make anymore," I began to braid Luna's hair, "Lady Sora sent a message telling me that she has made it impossible for him to do it regardless of what he does,"

"Even if he follows through all the steps?" Draco asked causing me to nod.

"Damn that sucks for him," Fred said as he reclined against a large boulder, "What if he moves them?"

"The goblin's gave me something to track the damn things," I reached in my pocket space to reveal a compass that looked like a log pose only unbreakable, "They said that this would guide us to them,"

"Damn that's a nice piece of tech," George whistled at the sight of it, "What happens when we get rid of the things?"

"We send a notice to Voldemort about a place to battle," I answer with a small smile, "Once that's done, we'll set it up to make it impossible for him to win and take him out,"

"What if he doesn't come?" Susan asked as she sat with her feet in the water, "I mean isn't he smart enough to not fall into an obvious trap?"

"Not if I give him an offer he can't refuse," I say while moving away from Luna after I finished putting multiple braids into her hair, "Trust me what I'm going to offer him will be worth the danger to him,"

"What are you going to offer him?" Tracy asked causing me to smirk.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you," I say in a sing song voice causing them to groan.

I closed my eyes as I lean back against the willow tree. I cracked open an eye as Draco murmured, "You know, it just seems like yesterday that we were crossing the lake back in first year..."

"Yeah," Hannah smiled slightly, "Remember how scared everyone was about the sorting?"

"Yeah remember Ronald thinking we would have to fight a troll?" I asked causing laughter to echoed through the area.

"Remember how you got put on the quidditch team first year?" Hermione asked causing me to nod.

"How could I forget?" I asked with a slight grin, "I pulled an unforgettable dive without any training,"

"Ooooh remember second year with that demented house elf?" Tracy asked causing multiple snorts.

"How could we not?" Neville asked with a roll of his eyes, "It tried to kill Kai,"

"I still can't shake the feeling of having the bones in my arm regrown," I shudder as I rubbed that arm, "I have to say it was fun pranking the idiotic bastard in revenge,"

"Whatever happened to Lockhart anyway?" Tracy asked causing me to hum, "Kai?"

"He was trying to leave when Ronald and I went to tell him about the basilisk," I sat up with a small yawn, "We ended up dragging him down with us. Ron lost his wand to him only for it to back fire when the idiot tried to erase our memories," I smirk with a smile, "Your idiot of a little brother was useful for once,"

"Yeah," The twins shook their head.

"Man I can't believe that tomorrow we leave this place for good," Blaise said causing all of us to look at the castle, "I think I'm going to miss it,"

"Yeah," I agreed before remembering something, "Hey anyone up for doing something awesome?"

"One last prank?" Hermione asked causing the others to perk up.

"Yup," I grinned at them, "Wanna go out with a bang?"

"Hell yeah!" Was my reply.

* * *

Leaving Feast

* * *

I looked between my friends as we sat in the middle of the feast and they smirked. I lightly tapped my fingers against the table while filling my fingers with a bit of magic. The magic pulsed and sparked against the table before spreading across the seal I had sketched there hours ago under a few illusions. The seal glowed dimly in the lightly of the torch light as the magic slowly began to spread to the other seals all along the great hall. No one noticed the magic even as the seals glowed around them due to the small misdirection runes I placed around all the seals. Tracy tapped my arm causing me to look at her. She merely pointed down the line of students at Ronald. I snorted upon seeing him trying and failing to touch any of the food. I answer her unverbalised question, "I decided to curse him with not being able to eat more than he should. I got the idea after the punishment the gods gave Tantalus only he'll still be able to eat just not as much as before."

"He does need better table manners," Tracy muttered while scrunching her nose up.

"Maybe this'll make him get better," Hermione suggested.

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion and mentally counted down the seconds until the final seal would be powered up. When that occurred, a soft sizzling sound echoed around the room. It went unnoticed at first until it began to grow louder and louder. The misdirection runes slowly began to time out giving everyone a glimpse of the giant seal on the ceiling moments before it was set off. A loud boom echoed as fire works began exploding from the ceiling as the lights went out causing gasps to echo at the multiple pictures, scenes, and various things the fire works created. Multiple shrieks and screams echoed through the hall only to turn into cheers as the fire works continued. As the fireworks continued, Hermione leaned over and asked, "What's next?"

"Since that's the twins idea, the next would be Susan's," Hermione nodded softly, "After Susan's, Hannah's will go off. Once Hannah's done, it will be Draco's turn, Once Draco's is done, your's will go off. After your's is done, Blaise and Neville's will go off,"

"What happens after that?" Tracy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ours will go off," I answered with a slight grin.

"Sweet," Tracy grinned ferally, "An epic finale to end the year,"

I rolled my eyes at her before turning my head upwards as the fireworks died down. A soft hum filled the air before a beautiful spiral of stars bloomed like a flower before spinning around and separating into two separate forms. The forms became two woman. One held a sword and was kneeling. The other held a book with a cross on it. The kneeling one rose and offered a hand to the one with a book. The book keeper took her hand and the two began to dance. The dance was a beautiful thing that lit up the room with light as Hannah's part of the plan activated to send pulses of music and light through the room. Gasps exploded through the air as suddenly the two forms made of stars jumped from the ceiling to land on the ground. A dragon suddenly appeared and roared at the two as Draco's part was activated. The dragon began to dance around the two women causing gasps. Hermione's part appeared when the book flew out of the book keepers hand and floated above the dragon. The book opened and words began to float from the book to dance around the room. The words zoomed around like ribbons and told stories about what happened this year. Neville and Blaise's part stared after a few moments in the form of flower petals falling from the ceiling. The flower petals filled the air with a sweet scent as a burst of warm summer air blew through the hall. I took my eyes off the scene before me as Daphne asked, "Ours?"

"Five," I start the count down with a slight grin.

"Four," Tracy grinned ferally as she continued the count down.

"Three," Luna's dreamy voice murmured as the lights and flower petals slowed in their movements.

"Two," Daphne continued with a small giggle.

"One," We say together as the movements come to a complete stop.

A loud whistling sound filled the room causing all the murmurs that had been sprouting up stop. A soft hum filled the air as the dragon, the two women, the flower petals, and all the rest slowly drifted to the middle of the room. The soft hum slowly evolved into a soft voice as each broke apart into shards of shattered light: "_Slowly, softly, silently,  
The world begins to change,  
The wind begins to pick up,  
The water begins to speed up,  
The earth begin to shake._

_Our world's changing,  
Rearranging,  
Adapting,  
Altering to a new course._

_The earth is shattering,  
We're standing on the edge,  
Staring out into the abyss,  
The new territory._

_Our courage fading,  
Our resolve crumbling,  
Our strength fading,  
Our nerves fraying._

_The fears taking over,  
The grief rising,  
The shadows coming,  
The heart beating faster and faster._

_We're at the cusp,  
A new territory awakening before us,  
Our paths forked and divided,  
A choice needs to be made._

_The loyalty to home,  
The loyalty to friends,  
The loyalty to family,  
The loyalty to leaders._

_We have a choice,  
The choice to continue,  
The choice to fall behind,  
Our choice has come,  
_

_What choice is yours?  
__Will you rise?  
Will you fall?  
Will you change your destiny?_

_It ain't set in stone,  
It can be rewritten,  
It can change,  
It's your choice._

_The edge is here,  
The path before us,  
The past behind us,  
The future ahead._

_The choice must be made,  
Will you fight?  
Will you stay?  
The choice is yours._

_Make the choice,  
Make the choice,  
Make the choice,  
Make the choice!_

_The earth is shaking,  
The water is a torrent,  
The wind's a tornado,  
The world has changed._

_The choice has been made,  
The world has changed,  
The loyalty chosen,  
The path is being taken._

_It's up to you,  
It's up..to you,  
It's...up..to you,  
It's...up...to...you."_

The shattered pieces slowly faded from view like the stars in the night sky when dawn is coming. The hall was silent as the last few words and shattered pieces faded out like they had never been there. The silence was a heavy one that hadn't been there before. It was like every single person in the hall had realized that something had happened; that they had been told something unbelievable. It took a few minutes before someone began to clap. The clapping person was joined by another and then another. It continued until everyone was clapping and cheering. Warmth swelled through my veins at the sound and it was then that I realized something. I liked being able to cause such a reaction without meaning to. I liked showing off my skills and abilities. I liked being the center of attention when I deserved it. Perhaps that was one of the reasons I became a pirate. Perhaps it was because of this attention that I discovered after gaining my first bounty that I stayed a pirate. If so, could it be one of the things I would do after all was said and done? Maybe...Maybe just maybe I had found a new goal in life. One that I could go behind while still being a pirate. I wonder what the others would say to that. I smiled at the thought and shook my head. They would freak out most likely though Luffy was bound to be happy about it. After all, he had pointed out that everyone needed a goal. I had fulfilled my promise to him, so I needed something new to do. I had Law and the others yes, but I needed something more. I guess I still had time to decide.

**End of chapter.**


	50. Ch49

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

* * *

We all sat on the train as we watched the castle fade into the distance. A part of me was saddened at the fact I would probably never set another foot on those grounds, but another was happy to have finally put another piece of my past to rest. I leaned against the sun warmed seat and closed my eyes as the last bit of the castle faded into the distance to not be seen by those that occupied the compartment again. Kiyo curled up in my lap while Yukina rested in the seat next to me. I heard the ruffle of clothes before Tracy asked, "Why did we take the train?"

"I felt sentimental," I answered as I yawned lightly, "It's our last train ride from Hogwarts; A place that we are unlikely to see again. I decided why not take the train if it's our last chance to,"

"We're going to portkey from the train station aren't we?" Hermione asked causing me to nod.

"What about our parent's who are going to be waiting for us?" Daphne asked causing me to crack open an eye to look at her, "You do remember that our parents won't be happy with our choice in companions,"

"So what?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow, "Queen we're best friends, crew-mates, and Nakama. Our parents don't matter when it comes to who we're with,"I yawned lightly, "Mind telling me why it's bothering you? You don't usually care about this stuff,"

She sighed and leaned back into her seat, "I know Kai, but is it wrong of me to be worried? I'm only human after all."

I sighed in return and nodded slightly, "I suppose you're right," I smiled slightly as I fully opened my eyes, "But you must remember that I will protect you. You are also stronger than they think you are. Trust in yourself and in your Nakama, Queen," She began to smile, "We will forever protect you from what will do you the most harm."

"You're right," I smirk at her, "I should remember that after everything,"

"If you ever forget, we'll remind you," Tracy chimed in with a grin, "We're Nakama after all,"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I yawned as I stepped off the train. Everyone looked at the crowded train platform before looking at me. I ran a hand tiredly through my hair and answered their unspoken question, "If something happens and you can't make it to the bank in three hours, portkey to the island regardless of anything that happens."

"Yes Captain," They chorused before heading off to their families.

I watched them go before heading towards the entrance to the platform. I felt the eyes of the families of the students focus on me and burn at my back. I ignored them since they were of no consequence. I slid through the entrance with ease and walked through the crowded station without getting any odd looks. It would be odd had I not activated the misdirection seal hidden amid my clothes. I yawned again as I exited the station and made my way through the city of London to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a long time since I had seen it and it hadn't changed a bit. A boring thing to happen if you asked me. Places like this should change a bit or else they would be boring. With that in mind, I smirked and began to prank the city. Kiyo shook her head as Yukina chuckled from my side. Kiyo laid her head on my own and asked, "Is this necessary?"

"Yes," Was my simple answer.

"Why?" She asked in return.

"I'm bored and this place is too boring," I sent a tripping spell towards a pair of people in the middle of a dense crowd causing a domino effect, "It's a city that hasn't changed since I was last here when cities always change as time goes on. I'm going to make it change a bit,"

"Ooh," Yukina stopped Kiyo from speaking, "Turn a building bright neon green and another bright neon blue!"

I hummed before doing it to two large buildings with people walking in and out of them dressed up in suits. Shouting ensued as I did the same to a few other buildings only in diffrent colors. I then turned a few random objects and maybe a car or two into a few animals. Kiyo whacked me on the head with a tail and hissed, "Kai please stop. They are already freaked out enough by the weather."

"But it's fun," I pouted causing her to growl and sighed, "Fine I'll stop, but I ain't reversing anything,"

Kiyo snorted and settled down. Yukina looked like she wanted to argue, but knew we would find better things to amuse ourselves if only because of my luck. I yawned once again and frowned as I realized how tired I was. I shouldn't be this tired since I spent most of the train ride sleeping, so something must be wrong. Kiyo must have sensed it since she merged with me. Yukina looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I feel tired, yet I shouldn't," I answered with a deep frown, "Let's hurry to the bank,"

She nodded and moved closer to me as I began to move faster. It was as I did so that I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye that a newbie at assassination and tracking would make. I could see small glimpses of the one following me and devised that it was a wizard either half-blood or Muggle-born. The reason being that they actually blended in fairly well and didn't look too out of place. The person following me had light brown hair and a curious pair of green eyes. The person was a male and wore a deep black wand holster on his right arm. He had a runners body and cat-like grace that belonged to a predator. Yukina must have also noticed since she commented under her breath, "Newbie assassin that's most likely a half-blood. Animagus from the scent of panther on him."

"Magic?" She snorted lightly at the softly spoken question.

"Medium sized core with potential to grow," I hummed in response, "Voldemort?"

"No," My eyes narrowed in thought, "I doubt he would stoop so low just yet. Perhaps the ministry or another government that believes us to be a threat,"

"Interesting notion," She smirked lightly, "We gonna capture him?"

"Of course," I began to move towards an alley way and speak louder, "Let's go somewhere less crowded,"

I sent out my aura lightly and felt the man pause for a moment before he resumed his path. I entered the alley and immediately began to carve a few seals into the walls to make it easier to capture the man. I know that putting the magic cancelling rune in the mix would be a bit of a hindrance, but I had my devil fruit and natural ability to work off of. Once I finished, I leaned against the wall and applied a quick illusion using one of the Sakkaku-Sakkaku no mi's visionary illusion abilities. The Sakkaku-Sakkaku no mi is the devil fruit Law's elder sister had and was quite useful when magic was beyond my reach. Yukina looked at me and leaned against the bricks, "So we'll be relying on devil fruit and natural ability?"

"Yup," She grinned largely, "You can scare him if you wish. For now though, transform into your hawk form and get above,"

"Fine," She grumbled softly before doing as I asked.

She quickly flew off in a whirl of white feathers once her snow-hawk form stabilized. I grabbed one of the daggers I had in a hidden all over my body from it's sheath on my right thigh. A moment passed before the man entered the alley with his wand raised. He walked slowly while surveying the area warily. Once he moved past me, I detached myself from the wall and moved to the center of the alley path. I dropped the illusion as I said, "You know," He jumped and whirled around, "You're the first assassin that's come after me since I came back...Well other than the Death Munchers the ol' Snake face sends after me," I tapped the flat of the daggers blade against my thigh, "Tell me who sent you."

"Why would I do that?" He sneered at me though the unmistakable scent of fear flowed around him.

I chuckled softly causing him to stiffen, "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"I am not!" He growled in anger causing me to let out a laugh.

"Oh sweet, little, idiotic boy," I moved behind him causing him to whirl around once more, "You are stupid for the simple reason of not knowing just what you're up against," I smiled a feral smile, "Didn't your mother tell you not to tempt a wolf? It always ends badly,"

"You don't seem so tough," He said while gesturing to me, "You're small,"

"Small I maybe," I acknowledge, "But I am by no means weak," I offered him a raised eyebrow, "Do you really think I'm weak? I did kill Dumbledore with ease,"

"A lie," He said causing my eyes to narrow in slight anger, "A great wizard like him would never fall to someone like you,"

A burning sensation build around the base of my spine and around the top of my head. I could feel the temperature drop as the man began to sweat. Fear became clear in his eyes as my form slowly began to change. I spoke and realized that Tundra was close to taking over which was unusual, "Someone like me? Boy you do not know just who you are messing with," My tail and ears appeared first, "I am many things, but weak is not one of them," My dagger fell to the ground and buried itself where it had struck, "I may have looked like a child, but I took out my fair share of people that made me angry," My hands morphed into paws, "Do you remember the Death Eaters that were in the ministry last fall?" He began to pale, "Oh so you do."

"You did that?!" He near shouted making me glad for the silencing seals I had scratched into the wall.

"Yes," My legs and feet morphed into a powerful set of back legs with paws that held wickedly sharp claws, "I and the one I call mate did that to them. They didn't answer my questions, so they got that in return," My arms turned into front legs as the rest of my body save for my head transformed into that of my frost wolf form, "You shall suffer the same fate if you do not tell me what I want to know,"

"Reducto!" He shouted while pointing his wand at me only for nothing to happen.

My head transformed and I chuckled as I moved forward with my tail swishing behind me, "Foolish little boy, your magic cannot help you. It became sealed the moment you entered the alley."

"How did you do that?!" He pointed at me, "Y-you're t-t-the Black Wolf of the Frost!"

I grinned darkly as I continued to stalk forward as clouds gathered above and I felt Yukina land behind me, "Oh this ain't magic. I have more power than any of you idiots know," Yukina shifted into her wolf form as the air rippled and snow began to fall, "So the stupid little boys knows what I am," I chuckled as the scent of fear increased and the man fell back as I stood over him, "Now tell me what I want to know."

"The ministry of magic!" He squeaked causing me to snort.

"Fudge is that scared?" I asked as Yukina snorted from my side.

"You have to admit you are scary," She reminded me causing me to huff lightly.

"It's annoying that weak idiots like him send people like this idiotic little boy after me," I moved lightly to the side as the man dove towards me, "I wish the idiot would at least make it publicly known that he wants me dead,"

"If he did that, he would have to admit you are powerful enough to be a threat," I moved again as the man dove towards me with my dagger in hand, "He would also have to ruin the image of that the country had of you. It would be disastrous for the ministry since the magical communities believe that you are their savior,"

I snorted and shook my head as I swished my tail causing chains of ice to shoot from the ground. The chains grabbed the man and tied him up while I rolled my eyes, "I know and it's boring that the government always does that. It seems that every government is like that for beings it cannot control."

"What are we going to do with him?" Yukina nodded to the idiot I had tied up.

I hummed as I walked over to him and grabbed my dagger with my teeth. I then flung it to the side so that it buried itself into the wall. I looked him in the eye as I moved close enough that if I turned my head just enough, I could open my jaws and tear his neck to shreds. Tundra was prancing around in my mind at the thought of killing what she deemed as prey for the the first time in a long time. I however moved my head upward and spoke in his ear, "Tell all who you see what happened here and give a message to the ministry for me: I will not be felled by the likes of you. Others have come before and failed, so what makes you think you can do better?" I chuckled deeply, "I am a wolf and you all are sheep. Once the snake is gone, I shall leave you to rot. If another wolf comes along, good luck you pathetic sheep. I won't be your hero."

I moved away from him and began to walk away. My form returned to my human one and Tundra pouted in my mind. Yukina walked at my side as we left the alley just as the ice began to melt. She spoke as we walked, "Is it safe to leave that dagger?"

"It is a warning," I smiled faintly at her concern, "And a promise. If they try anything, I shall kill them all save for the innocents. Black shall have their blood and I shall hunt them with happiness," I look at her from the corner of my eye, "Don't concern yourself with those fools. They are sheep with one or two predators among them," I smirked as I closed my eyes, "Besides, it will be interesting to see how they react,"

She was silent for a while which was a small surprise, but it quickly faded as she said, "You know, Law really does bring out your sadistic side," She paused before grinning at me, "I really like it!"

I let out a laugh and nodded in agreement, "I do too."

**End of chapter**


	51. Ch50

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty

* * *

"Damn this is boring!" Law chuckled upon hearing me say that.

"Leara-ya it necessary," He reminded me yet again causing me to scowl.

"I seriously don't give a shit about what the flowers look like," I yawned and shook my head lightly, "Can't we just go with roses? It's simple,"

"Don't you want to be unique?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," I smirked at the look of surprise on her face, "Plus, it's the last thing we need to figure out other than the cake,"

"Fine," She wrote it down, "What color?"

I looked at Law causing him to smile, "Yellow."

"But that-" I wave a hand at Nami to silence her.

"I don't care if it doesn't match," I stood up and grabbed Law's hand, "Law let's go and relax,"

He chuckled and stood up as Nami asked, "What about the cake?"

"Multiple types of cake," I said with a small smile, "We do have multiple gluttons, so we need to be prepared,"

Nami marked it down, "Alright it's all done. I'll take the list to others."

We left her in the room we used for planning stuff and headed up to our own. We sat out on our balcony and I leaned against him with a small sigh, "Finally it's done," I closed my eyes with a small smile, "In a week, we'll be married and on our honeymoon."

"I've picked the place," I opened my eyes and turned to look at him, "I talked to the goblin's and everything is set up, so all we have to do is take a portkey there,"

"You planned everything?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded none the less.

"Of course," He smirked at me, "I want to make it perfect,"

"Perfectionist," I tease before yawning.

He frowned at that, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but it's probably nothing," I shrug it off since it hadn't been that bad, "It's most likely from the stress of what we did this year catching up to me,"

His eyes narrowed at that, but he stayed silent. After a few moments, I decided it wasn't worth worrying over and curled up against him. I was almost asleep when he asked, "Where is Kiyo?"

I sat up as a small bit of shock coursed through me. I hadn't really thought about my familiar since the day the ministry sent an assassin after me. I frowned deeply, "She's still merged with me."

"What do you mean by 'still'?" He asked as I moved away a bit.

"She hasn't demerged from me since the incident with the ministry assassin," The thought was rather foreign to me since she had never done it this long, "She's never done this before,"

"Can you find out why?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah I just have to meditate," My stomach growled, "After we eat, I'll go meditate and find out what's taking her so long,"

"Alright," He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I couldn't blame him.

* * *

Time skip an hour later

* * *

I sat down in the sakura trees under the oldest tree. The scent was soothing and would help me banish my worry enough to sink into a meditative state. Law was busy talking to the mages to find out information, so he was having Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Cheshire, and Gabriel watch over me. I was both touched and annoyed at the sentiment, but didn't mind since they would be able to wake me up if there was a need for it. Gabriel spoke as I settled into a meditative pose, "How long will this take?"

"I do not know," I answered as I closed my eyes, "If you need to, wake me up. If not, leave me be,"

"What if it goes on for a few days?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Wait that can happen?!" Shachi shouted in surprise.

"Yes though it is rare," I took a deep breath, "Now be quiet so I can mediate,"

They fell silent and I allowed myself to be soothed by the sakura's sweet scent. Within moments, I entered my mind scape. It had changed from the forest of white trees that belong in the lands of the moon to the castle and island that had become my home. I looked around for a moment before finding Tundra walking towards me. She spoke as she neared me, "Follow me. I know where she is."

I nodded and walked with her side by side. It was an odd feeling, but not an overly unpleasant one. I spoke as we passed through the city towards the sakura trees, "Why has she been here for so long? It isn't normal."

"She hasn't spoken more than a word, but it must have something to do with our magic," I gave her a confused look causing her to sigh, "Our magic has been unbalanced for some reason which explains why we've been tired. Black and Bah have not spoken of it, but they too are being effected,"

"How badly?" Worry filled me causing the sky above us to turn from a star filled sky to a cloudy one.

"They sleep more often than not," She answered while glancing up at the sky, "Do not worry too much. Whatever it is shouldn't be too bad,"

"But how can it not be?" I demand as we walked closer to the grove, "They too are being effected by it, so how can't it be bad?"

"I can sense nothing bad from it," She answered patiently, "It is not something we should worry about," She smirked at me, "It seems that the beast and the master have switched places,"

I frowned and tried to calm myself when I realized what she meant. Whatever it was, we would deal with it. I sighed deeply as we drew closer to the grove, "I hope you're right."

She snorted softly as we reached the grove and walked inside. We quickly found her at the center of it in her full Kitsune form. Nine tails swished behind her like massive tendrils of white ribbon. Her body was as tall as the trees on Sabaody. Her eyes were closed, but opened upon hearing us draw closer. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "You've finally come Kaileara."

"Why have you stayed here for so long Kiyo?" I asked her as I tried to ignore the disappointed tone she used on me, "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long, but we've been so busy,"

She stared down at me for a long while before moving slightly. I looked at her in confusion until she pointed a tail at the base of the largest and oldest looking tree in the grove. I turned my gaze towards it and blinked. I rubbed at my eyes and shook my head only or the image that I was seeing to stay. Shock filled me and Tundra put those feelings into words, "Is this what we think it is?"

"Yes," I ripped my gaze from the base of the tree to stare at my familiar.

"You can't be serious," I allowed Tundra to give the argument while I continued to stare at the base of the tree.

"I am," Kiyo's voice held no lies.

"But we-" Tundra's voice became an echo as I passed out.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

I groaned softly as I finally came to. I heard foot steps as I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. I looked up as I smelt his scent and spoke softly, "Law..."

"Kaileara-ya," He looked at me with worry that didn't belong there, "What happened? Gabriel-ya brought you to me two days ago saying that you passed out mid meditation,"

Memories of what occurred flooded my mind and filled me with a mix of emotions I wasn't used to feeling. I opened my mouth to speak when my stomach rolled violently causing me to groan and cover my mouth with a hand. I barely noticed a bucket being shoved under my mouth before I began to puke up what was in my stomach which wasn't much. My thoughts were just jagged pieces of confusion that couldn't be put together. I passed out after I finished puking and getting cleaned up.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

I sat on my balcony with a cup of tea in hand and stared out at the island. Kiyo had demerged from me and now sat next to me while Yukina laid not far away. None of us had spoken for the last few days and I knew that it made everyone worry. I just had trouble piecing together what happened. I heard the door to my room open and spoke softly, "Law."

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked as he made his way to the balcony, "You haven't been speaking, you haven't been eating as much, and you've been hiding yourself away," I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm worried about you since this isn't like you, so tell me what's wrong,"

"Law I," I cursed myself for not being able to put my thoughts or feelings into words.

"Leara-ya don't you trust me?" He asked causing me to freeze.

"Yes!" I turned around to look at him, "Of course I trust you!"

"Then tell me what's wrong," His tone spoke of no argument.

I sighed softly, "You know how Kiyo was merged with me for a while?" He nodded with suspicion in his eyes, "Well I now know why and it has every reason as to why I've been tired recently."

"Kaileara," I turned away from him and stared out at the island.

"Law I'm..."

**End of chapter!**


	52. Ch51

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty One

* * *

"Law I'm pregnant," I said and my answer was silence.

I didn't turn towards him as I stared at the island. I felt the shock rolling off of him and waited for him to get a grip on himself. It took a few moments before he managed to get out a strangled, "What?"

"Law you are going to be a dad," I turned towards him, "And I'm going to be a mom,"

His eyes were wide and if the situation was diffrent, I would be laughing. He stared at me before looking at my stomach and asking, "How?"

"With how much we've been having sex, I would think that would be clear," I was surprised that I was feeling something that I hadn't felt in years; shy.

"Are you sure?" It seemed like his eyes were glued on my stomach.

"Yes," I turned away slightly with a small blush on my cheeks, "The reason I've been growing tired recently was because my magic has been compensating the growth of the baby as well as making sure I was healthy," I bit my lip lightly, "Are you mad?"

It was a stupid question to ask since we both wanted children. It was stupid, but a small bit of me was scared of his reaction. I guess that's why I've been acting like I have recently. When I felt his arms around my waist, I knew it really was stupid. He hugged me close and happiness radiated from him, "Hell no. I'm happy."

I turned around and saw that he was smiling. My heart beat faster and I could stop the giant grin that took up my face from forming. He chuckled as I said, "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

4 days later

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Nami was staring at my stomach, "You're going to get married and have a kid!"

"I still can't believe Bepo told everyone," I was still in shock over the polar bear doing that...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Hey Kai!" Luffy shouted from across the room as Law and I walked inside the dinning hall, "Felling better?!"_

_"Yes Pup," I shook my head as he let out a whoop and demanded a feast._

_Law chuckled and led the way over to our seats. Everyone seemed happier to have me around and showed it as they acted even more rowdy than normal. Bepo walked over to Law and opened his mouth to speak only to stop. He sniffed the air lightly before looking at me in confusion. I offered the bear a concerned look as Law asked, "Yes Bepo?"_

_"Somethin' wrong honey?" I asked the bear in concern._

_Bepo moved closer to me and sniffed the air before asking, "Why do you smell diffrent?"_

_I gave him a confused look, "Whatcha mean?"_

_I dimly noted that the hall had fallen silent, but ignored it in favor of the polar bear. He looked at me in confusion, "Your scent is the same, but something new got added to it."_

_"What's it smell like?" A small bit of realization hit me as he answered._

_"It smells like new life," He answered causing me to freeze._

_"WHAT?!" Was the question everyone shouted._

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"You can't blame him," Robin pointed out, "It was probably really odd for him,"

"How does it feel?" Tsuki asked causing me to give her a raised eyebrow.

"What'd ya mean?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well you're pregnant so how does it feel?" She asked causing me to shrug.

"Other than being tired more often, I feel normal," I answer causing her to frown, "Why'd ya ask?"

"I just wanted to know," She muttered causing everyone of us to look at her.

My eyes narrow and I took a deep breath. My eyes narrowed even further when I couldn't smell her scent, "Tsuki why have you masked your scent?"

"OOOOH," I heard from the women in the room.

"Um..." The normally brash wolf-zoan didn't seem to have an answer.

"Tsuki unmask your scent," The order caused her to freeze with wide eyes.

"Kai-" She began only for me to growl at her.

She did as I asked and I scented the air, "You are about to go into heat."

She blushed while Nami asked, "How is that possible? She's human."

"Human she maybe," I turned to smile at her, "But she is also wolf. Zoan users can turn into their animal and gain their animals instincts, but most do not realize that they also gain some traits such as going into heat if they're female," Tsuki blushed darkly as they stared at her with wide eyes, "It's one of the reasons as to why you only see male zoan users out in public,"

I leaned back against my chair as the girls turned to look at me. I gave them a raised eyebrow causing Nami to huff and ask, "What about you?"

"I've always been influenced by my instincts, so when my devil fruit came along I was okay," I then smirk at them, "Plus, my devil fruit isn't actually a zoan. It mimics the powers of those I touch remember?"

I was given a few nods of agreement in return and we got back to the party. Bonny seemed to realize something because she looked at me with a confused look on her face, "How are you going to drink tomorrow? You're pregnant so the alcohol will be bad for the baby."

"Oh right we forgot about that," Hermione's hand met her face, "I can't believe we forgot about it,"

I allowed them to wonder about what I would be doing with a small smile. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in my throat from escaping at their slight panic. The girls turned to me and Tracy demanded, "What the fuck are you laughing at? This is a crisis situation!"

"It would be if it weren't for the potion that I'm going to drink tomorrow morning," I smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Potion?" Andromeda looked at me with recognition, "Oh that potion they brew back on your mother's home island?"

"The very same," She gave me a nod in understanding.

"Can one of you tell us what's going on?" Boa asked causing me to look at her.

"The Ashferd clan as you know are known as the heaviest drinkers and partiers in the world," I smiled upon being given nods of acknowledgement, "Well the females of the clan don't want to stop partying just because they are pregnant, so they created a potion that allows them to do as they wish without harming the life growing inside of them,"

"Holy shit," I snort at Tsuki.

"The only draw back is that the potion lasts for only one day and you can only take one more for a whole month without harming the baby," I saw a few winces, "So it has to be used sparingly if you do get pregnant not to mention it's very, very, very hard to make,"

"How much have you made?" Daphne asked causing me to sigh.

"I've never made it before as it's a highly guarded secret, but I think one of the Ashferd clan members among the mages will be able to give me the secret," I took a small sip of my smoothie.

"Damn that sucks, how much do you have?" I frowned and mentally counted before sighing.

"I only have four bottles," I answered as I scratched behind my head, "And I will be the only one able to use them,"

"Why's that?" Hermione asked causing me to chuckle nervously.

"Other than it being hard to make and dangerous to take more than twice a month," I ran a hand through my hair, "The potion is made with only an Ashferd clansmen in mind. If another person were to take it, well...They would most likely die,"

"Why?" Susan asked and I opened my mouth to answer only for Daphne to do it for me.

"Because it most likely reacts to something in their blood to allow the potion to take affect," I nodded to the icy blonde, "If another took it, the potion would likely burn it's way through the body trying to find that particular thing,"

"What's in an Ashferd's blood that isn't in anyone else's?" Tracy asked causing me to sigh deeply.

I tugged at the sleeve of my jacket before pushing it back to reveal the skin of my arm. I point to the mark that went up and down my entire arm, "The very thing that gives us these when we bond with out wolves. It's the very cursed blessing that allows us to be what we are."

"Cursed Blessing?" Was echoed around the room.

"What do you mean by cursed blessing?" I frowned at the question and shook my head.

"Now is not the time nor the place for such a discussion," I held up a hand to stall their arguments, "It is a closely guarded secret of my clan that only the members of the clan, their mates, and their children may know," I closed my eyes for a moment, "I ask that you do not think on it anymore. Just know that it has something to do with my clan and only my clan,"

"So Law get's to know?" Tsuki asked causing me to nod, "When are you going to tell him?"

"He already knows most of it, but I'll admit I have yet to inform him on what the cursed blessing is as a whole," I smiled slightly as I looked at the ring that he had given me, "I am following the tradition of the clan where he'll find everything out while we're on our honeymoon,"

"You're still going on that?" Tracy asked prompting me to nod, "Why?"

"Because we want to and the baby isn't going to be coming any time soon," I answered with a smirk and spoke in a babyish voice, "Awe is Twacy gowin ta miss meee?!"

She blushed and shouted, "NO!"

We all broke out laughing at that and the night became fun.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

I sat on the balcony and spoke softly as I felt her arrival, "It has been a long time old friend."

"That it has," She murmured in agreement as she took a seat next to me, "You've become happy,"

"I'll be even happier when Voldemort is dead, the worlds finally merge, and my child has been born," I smiled at her, "How have you been Luna?"

The head spirit of the moon smiled in return, "I've been well little one," She looked out at the island, "You've created a good home for yourself and those you care for. You've even had a few temples built dedicated to the spirits."

"Of course they deserve it as much as the gods if not even more so for all they've done," I looked upwards at the waxing gibbous above us, "You've been oddly quiet for some time,"

"I've been busy with the other head spirits getting both worlds ready for the merging," I looked at her as I felt her gaze on me, "Both of us have been busy,"

"And we will be even more with what is to come," I remind her, "Even if both the Norse and Greek pantheon's are ready for the merge and the return of the spirits, it doesn't mean that the same could be said for the others. The Egyptians save for Bast and Anubis will be most displeased to see the spirits return,"

"War is coming, but war is almost always there," She agreed before smiling, "I'm just happy that my great granddaughter has finally found herself a place in this world,"

I merely smiled in return and basked in the presence of the moon until the door to my room opened. I spoke as Law entered, "Law we're on the balcony."

He walked out of our room and frowned upon seeing Luna, "Is something wrong Lady Luna?"

"No Trafalgar," She smiled at him, "I'm merely visiting my great granddaughter and congratulating her,"

He nodded before looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Is that why you're so good a lunar magic?"

"Partially that," I looked at Luna, "Is Davey coming or not?"

"He is busy because of the massive amount of paperwork the spirits of death have to go through in order to merge the lands of the dead together," I winced in sympathy, "He will be sending a present fairly soon to congratulate you," She stood up, "Now I'll leave you to your fun,"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around the head lunar spirit. She hugged me in return and warmth filled me for a moment before she let go. She smiled at me before disappearing once more. I smiled softly as my hand went to my stomach and Law wrapped his arms around me, "Is Davey...?"

"Yes," I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment, "Come let's sleep and be ready for tomorrow,"

He chuckled and nodded as we headed inside for the night.

**End of chapter. The story may end around chapter 60 depending on how I update. **


	53. Ch 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two

* * *

I stared into the mirror in front of me as nervousness filled me. I knew it was stupid to be nervous, but it was my wedding day after all. I almost yelped at the warmth that suddenly flowed through me before relaxing as a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I looked to the side into the fire-like eyes of Hestia as she spoke gently, "Calm down and relax. Everything shall be fine."

"Is everyone here?" I immediately blushed as the question left my mouth, "Sorry I-"

"Yes everyone is here," She took the brush from the table and immediately began running it through my hair, "Relax little one. You're much too tense,"

"It's my wedding day," I reply causing her to hum softly as I returned my gaze to the mirror, "It's hard for me to not be tense,"

She giggled softly and asked, "Is your dress perfect?"

I looked to the side at the my dress that hung from the center pillar of the tent we were in. It was the bright white of falling snow in the moon light. It was rather simple Grecian style dress with two wisps of cloth hanging from my arms**(Look up white grecian dress for a visual)**. A silvery white veil hung above it with a whitish silver tiara attached to it. I nodded with a small smile, "Yes it is."

"Are you looking forward to seeing Law at the end of the isle?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course she is or else she wouldn't be acting like a pup going on it's first hunt," A warm voice said from the entrance.

"Ma," I looked at the goddess of the moon, hunt, and so much more, "You came to see me,"

"Of course I did," She smiled a soft smile and walked over to me, "You're my daughter and while I may not like that a man holds some kind of hold on you," She scowled and scrunched up her nose making me to snicker, "It's your wedding day and I want to be here for you," She was in one of her older forms, so she was able to lean over the chair as Hestia moved a little in order to hug me around the shoulders, "I want to help make it perfect,"

"Then let's hurry up and get started," Tracy said as she walked in with Daphne, Makino, and a few others following her.

I let out a small laugh and felt myself relax as we began to get me ready.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Law's eyebrow was twitching as Luffy and the others were messing around. It was annoying to the dark doctor and he just wished it could be over as soon as possible. Winter looked at him as his annoyance rose and said, "It's better than them trying to kill you."

Law couldn't argue with that, but it would be better if it was over with, "I still don't understand why she wants all this."

"Because somewhere in the back of her mind, she's a woman and women want weddings," Winter answered while shaking his head, "I don't really get it either, but it's best if we do not argue,"

He snorted in return and leaned back against the wall, "I just wish we could have made it smaller."

Winter shook his head, "You're pirates. You never do things small or by half," He chuckled softly, "You're also D's, so you can't help it if it's big."

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I fiddled with the ribbon-like grey bracelet that curled around my right wrist. A pool of nervousness built up inside of me and wouldn't be soothed no matter how much I tried to push it down. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt an arm settle on my shoulder, but I couldn't stop the small yelp that escaped me. I heard a laugh and turned my head to see Shanks smiling at me, "Papa! Don't scare me like that."

"Don't be so nervous!" He grinned at me before his smile softened, "I know it's a big step, but you shouldn't be too nervous. Everyone outside loves you and while I hate to admit it, Law loves you,"

"I know, but..." My voice trailed off.

"But you're still nervous," Mihawk said as he came up on my other side, "It's natural," The normally cold and reserve man offered me a comforting smile, "Listen to the idiot," Both of us ignored Shank's yell of 'hey!', "Everyone loves you and Law does too. If he didn't, we would have killed him long ago,"

"I know," I giggled softly causing both to smile as my nervousness died a little.

"I have to say you look beautiful, little flor de invierno**(Winter flower)**," Mihawk said causing me to smile.

"Thank you," I hugged the man before hugging Shanks, "Both of you for being here for me,"

"Of course you're our daughter even if it isn't by blood," Shanks hugged me back before Hermione stuck her head into the tent.

"It's time," She said causing me to swallow nervously and nod.

I took a deep breath as my nerves spiked up again when the music started. We walked out of the tent with Mihawk and Shanks on either side holding my arms. We must have looked like an odd trio. Two of the most feared and revered pirates escorting the pirate kings sister down the isle. Considering the fact I rarely wore a dress, I will forgive anyone that fainted. We passed all of our Nakama and family as we walked towards the alter. I was surprised to see a few people crying while others were pouting. Eris looked like she was trying to decide if she was happy for me or wanted to be angry that she couldn't jump me. It made me want to laugh and eased my nerves. She caught my eye and flashed me a grin with two thumbs up. I offered her a smile in return before looking ahead. Luffy waved at me and shouted, "You look AWESOME!"

I smiled at my pup of a little brother as my nerves died down. I turned my gaze to the alter and felt my heart speed up as my cheeks flushed. Law looked, for the lack of a better word, Hot. He wore a black tux with a yellow tie. His under shirt was white with black and yellow spots much to my amusement. He wasn't wearing his hat, but even without it, he looked amazing. I had to smirk at his wide eyed look though he composed himself as we reached him. Whitebeard was the one officiating the ceremony and smiled down at me. He spoke as the music ended, "Who gives this beautiful woman away this day?"

"We do," Shanks and Mihawk say.

"What is your bond with this child?" Pops asked.

"We are her father figures," Mihawk answered him.

Both kissed my cheek and offered Law a glare before heading to their seats next to Makino. I could tell both of them still wanted to beat the crap outta Law and applauded their resolve to behaving themselves. Law took my hands in his and we settled in front of Pops. Law murmured, "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," This caused laughs to erupt from those gathered.

Pops cleared his throat and everyone grew silent, "Dearly beloved," Snorts echoed, "We are gathered here today for the union of two people that _love,_" He stressed the word and I offered him a small glare, "Each other. I won't go through all the regular things at the request of the two before me, so we'll get right to the vows. They have written their own vows, so Trafalgar if you would please start us off."

"Gladly," Law replied as he looked at the old man before returning his gaze to me, "Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Potter-Evans first of all, I love you. When we first met, I knew that there was something special. Over the course of our journey, I realized what that was. I had doubts due to the crazy things you've done,"

"Oh hell yeah she's done stupid shit!" Someone shouted before crying out, "Ouch! Don't hit me!"

A few laughs were given causing us to shake our heads before he continued, "You've made me want to bang my head against the wall from the many times you've gotten hurt or gotten into trouble. You've made me jealous, annoyed, angry, enraged, and at one point, I wanted to end everything," I flinched a bit at that, "But I stayed and I have to say I'm glad I did. For all the pain and stupid shit you've done, you've made life bearable and completed me in ways no one could. You've made me smile more, laugh longer, see the brighter side, and you've made me feel things that I haven't felt before," I smiled as my heart warmed at those words, "You may have driven me crazy with your pranks and the dangerous things you think are fun, but you've also made me thankful for every moment you're around. You've made me expand my knowledge in a way that I wouldn't have without you. You made me relax when I would have worked for days on end. You reminded me that life is for more than revenge while Doflamingo was still around," I scowled at the thought of the man, "You've made me see things in a way that I wouldn't have otherwise. You showed me how to get closer to my crew members and care for them in a way that I hadn't before," He smiled at me, "You helped me reconnect with my siblings and helped me get past what happened when I was younger. For that and everything that I've left unsaid, I thank you. Kaileara you are an insane, idiotic, rage inducing, bitch that caught my eye, but you're also one of the most beautiful, kind, caring, protective, and brave people that I know," I smiled softly at him, "Because of all that, I know that I need you by my side in order to be complete, so I will be happy to have you as my wife, my mate, and my wolf."

I smiled at him as many whistled and cheered. I shook my head before looking at Pops as he silenced the room, "Kaileara if you would be so kind."

I nodded and returned my gaze to Law, "Trafalgar D. Water Law," He scowled slightly at the mention of his full name, "I love you as well. When we first met, I could feel the connection between us, but I pushed it off as just a really deep friendship because I didn't want to get attached when I knew I would be joining the crew of a rival, my brother."

"Oh so that's what happened!" Someone shouted from the area the gods sat in.

I rolled my eyes, "Over the time we shared that first 6 months together, we did so as friends, but I just fell deeper for you. I realized as I was leaving to join Luffy that I've loved you since Anubis island. Now however, I can safely say that I love you and we were meant to be together," I smirked at him causing his eyes to narrow, "Now I'm going to get to the good part of my vows."

"Oh there's my best friend!" I heard Tsuki shout.

I shook my head in amusement as loud laughter echoed through the area. Once it quieted down and Law stopped glaring at me, I began to speak again, "Law you are one of the most narcissistic, self absorbed, idiotic, self serving, order intolerant, jackass, asshole, shit head, attention seeking, bratty, child-like, man child I know," He scowled at me as most people laugh and gave cat calls, "But," They settle down, "You are also one of the most gentle, loving, brave, calm headed, and warm man I know. You complete me in a way no one could even hope to compare. You've driven me insane with the way you act like a jack ass. You've made me want to smash your face into the wall with how many times you've pissed me off when your ego gets too big. You've made me want to kill you on multiple occasions when you just own't listen to my advice. You've made me want to shove a fucking ice spike up your ass to try and dislodge the stick I thought was shoved up there," A few snickers and snorts were heard, "You've made me want to tear you apart with how nosy you can be. You've made me want to slap you silly with everything you did in regards to chasing after revenge. You've made me want to do all those things when you throw a tantrum when I refuse to agree with you on something. You've made me want to do all that and more when you've frustrated me to the point of slapping you. I will admit that I wanted to end it as well," I heard a few gaps as I shook my head lightly, "But you've proved to me that no matter what happens, how much we piss each other off, and all of that, we can work through it and come out stronger than before. We've proven that no matter what happens to us, we can make it work so long as we try," I smiled earnestly at him, "You may have done so many things that have pissed me off, but you've made me happier than anyone could. You've made me feel strong when all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. You held me close when I couldn't stop crying. You comforted me when I lost the person I saw as a sister. You cleaned and bandaged my wounds after every rough fight. You stuck by my side when I was going to die and helped me find a way to survive," Memories filled my mind at that moment, "You showed me what love is and made me feel special when I thought I wasn't. You helped me figure out who the hell I am and what I wanted to be in life when I thought all was lost. You held my hand when I was so scared that I wanted to run away from the challenge and we ended up doing something no one had done in a thousand years," I blink back tears, "You taught me how to heal people and prove that I could help them rather than do harm. You helped me see that Tundra wasn't a beast nor a monster, but something more."

I let Tundra take over, _"You helped me see that I could do more than destroy. You showed me what it means to be calm. You helped me bond with the princess. You helped me see that I could let others care for us and protect our body. You made me see what I was rather than let me rot in some damn cage. You proved that you were worthy of being our mate time and time again when I wanted to give up on you."_

Tundra and I began to speak together, "Y_ou_ sho_wed us_ that w_e ar_e tw_o par_ts of_ one_ whol_e no_t _tw_o sep_era_te be_ings _sh_ove_d to_get_her _for _no r_eas_on."

Tundra settled and I began to speak again, "Because of all that and more, I thank you for everything. You and I are connected in such a way that none can break that connection. The marks on my skin," His fingers roved over the ones on my hands, "Show that we're meant to be together. Even without them, I know we were meant to be together. The vow I gave you a while ago shows just that. I'm ready and willing for anything to come if it means I can have you by my side for as long as we live," I released his hand to place a hand on my stomach, "I know that our child is proof of that love and our bond. I am honored to take you as my husband, my mate, and my leopard."

We smiled at each other as I rejoin our hands and looked at Whitebeard. He smiled at us as Yukina and Bepo came up with the rings. He took the rings from them before asking Law, "Do you, Trafalgar Law, take this woman as your wife? To hold, to love, and to protect with your life to the very end?"

"I do," He said immediately and Pops gave him my ring.

"Do you, Ashferd Kaileara, take this man as your husband? To hold, to love, and to protect with your life to the very end?" Pops asked of me.

"I do," I answer with no hesitation and was given the ring.

"Then with the power vested in me as Captain of the Whitebeard pirates, I pronounce you husband and wife!" He clapped his hand.

Law took my ring and placed it on my left hand, "With this ring you are my wife."

I took his hand and placed it on his left hand, "With this ring you are my husband."

Law gave me a smirk as I grinned at him when Pops said, "Trafalgar you may kiss the bride!"

Law pulled me into a heated kiss as cheers echoed around us. We pull away as a dark blush spread across my face and wolf whistles echo around us.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I leaned against Law as everyone partied and laughed together. Law chuckled softly and laid an arm across my shoulder, "Everyone's enjoying themselves."

"I'm glad," I turned slightly to look at him, "How long until it's over?"

"A few hours," He looked at me in amused concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just tired is all," I smiled softly at him, "Don't worry everything will be fine,"

"Did you drink your potion?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Of course," He smirked at me causing me to shake my head lightly.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Alright everyone," Hermione tapped a glass only to be ignored.

"Here," Tracy said as she took the glass, "Let me," She tossed it at the wall with a bit of magic added and caused a loud crash, "Shut the hell up you idiotic fuckers and listen!"

You could hear a pin drop at the silence that descended. I snorted lightly as Hermione whacked Tracy on the back of the head before saying, "No need to break anything," Snorts of laughter could be heard, "Alright everyone let's start the toasts."

I let out a small groan and gave the brunette an exasperated look, "Hermione I love you, but do you realize that you've just allowed the peanut gallery to voice their opinions."

A few snorts and shouts of, 'Hey', were heard from the crowd before Hermione shook her head, "It's tradition, so be a good girl and let it happen."

I offered her a glare and sat up from my leaning position to say, "When have I ever been a good little girl?"

The question sent people off into fits of laughter that lasted about five minutes. Makino finally spoke causing me to wilt slightly and Hermione to smirk, "Enough girls. Let's do the toast."

"Mama you're supposed to be on my side," I whine only to get a smile in return and sighed, "Fine do the stupid toasts,"

"Alright I'll go first," Hermione said causing me to roll my eyes, "I would like to say that both of you are two of the most bull headed, hard headed, and stubborn people I've ever met. While I've only known Law for a short time, I can say that I know of no one that can take better care of her," She raises her glass, "Take good care of our girl. She needs it,"

"I'll go next!" Tracy hopped up, "While I hate that this means I won't have a chance-" Multiple snorts echoed, "I will say that if he ever pisses you off badly enough, come see Daph and me," She winked at me, "We'll make sure your happy when you go back,"

I snorted softly and Daphne smiled at me, "Don't let him push you around and don't let her have her way all the time," She looked at Law while I pouted at her, "She can get out of hand, so try to keep a leash on her."

The toast continued while following that trend until it got to Luffy, "Have fun! Drink! Eat Meat!" Chuckles came from around us before he gave us a serious look, "Love each other and stand strong. I want both of you to be happy and safe. I love ya both, ya know?"

I smiled at my little brother and captain, "Aye aye capin'."

He grinned at me from under the straw hat that gave him his nickname and nodded to me. A soft sigh was heard as well as a few gasps. A beautiful brown haired woman stood with a large red haired man in crimson armor. Her beautiful acid green eyes looked at me with both pride and love. My voice was stuck in my throat while some of my crew members had no problem. The name of her fell from their lips as she smiled at me, "Isis!"

I stared at the woman that had meant so much to me only to die at the hands of the man that had caused so much pain to my mate. She moved forward and I caught sight of the small glow ebbing and flowing off her skin. I ignored the way Law stiffened as a group of people appeared. My eyes were locked on my friend and I stood up. My movements were slightly jerky as I trembled from the amount of emotion coursing through my veins. My voice was hoarse from the amount of emotion flowing through me, "Isis...How?"

Tears unbidden though not unnoticed flowed from my eyes. She smiled her serene smile and merely opened her arms. Without prompting, I rushed to my friend and slammed into her. My body shook as she held me and hummed softly to comfort me as she had so many nights when my dreams showed my darkness. She answered my question as I slowly calmed, "My dearest wolf a boon has been given though only for a few frail minutes."

"Lady Sora," I murmured softly causing her to nod, "She's given you a boon?"

"No a boon to you," She wiped a away the tears, "And to your mate. She wishes for you both to have a happy wedding day and knew that both of you were hurting over losing us,"

"Us?" The hollowness of my voice was replaced by curiosity.

"Your mate get's to see those he has lost that were dear to him," She answered patiently, "They wish to speak with you as well," She brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, "Go and comfort him my wolf. He needs you,"

"Will you be here when we're done?" She smiled at my question as she nodded.

I moved away from her and turned to look at Law. He was staring at the group of four that had appeared after Isis. Three of them I recognized from a rather beat up photograph he had in his room. Law had gotten his eyes from the woman that was his mother while he got the rest of his looks from his father. The child of the group had bright eyes as she smiled at Law. The blonde man that looked at Law with a grin made me both pissed and happy. He was Corazon and a man that Law missed so much. I walked over to my lover and husband before taking his hand. He looked at me and I smiled softly at his unasked question. I tugged his hand lightly and pulled him over to the group of four. He understood what I was asking and took the lead quickly. Introductions were in order. The woman that was Law's mother smiled at us and spoke to her eldest son, "You've grown up my little Leo."

I looked at her for a moment before looking at Law, "So that's why you always stiffened when I called you Leo," I turned to the woman and bowed lightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. My name is Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara and I'm Law's wife."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kaileara," She smiled at me in an energetic way that reminded me of a puppy or a kitten, "My name is Trafalgar D. Luca Levi,"

"It's nice to finally meet the woman to catch our sons heart," The man that was Law's father grinned at me, "Names Trafalgar D. Izaya,"

"My names Lami!" The child of the group shouted and bounced forward, "Do you know big sister Minx?"

"Yes I do," I bent down to smile at the child, "She's a really nice person,"

"Yup!" I was reminded of a kitten and just wanted to hug the child to death, "She's really nice! I miss her,"

"She misses you too little kitten," I say causing her to smile serenely at me.

She jumped at me and wrapped her little arms around my neck. She spoke softly as she embraced me, "Take care of big brother Law. He needs you."

I nodded softly and murmured, "Of course."

She let go of me before jumping at Law. Law was left to deal with his little sister while his parents and Corazon looked at me. I offered the silent man a small look as I heard Law say, "Lami..."

"So you're Corazon," He nodded to me, "While I hate the blonde bastard, I have to say thank you for saving Law all those years ago,"

"Keep him safe," The man said causing me to look at him with a small smirk, "We don't need him doing anything stupid,"

"Doesn't he always?" I ask causing him to laugh.

"While I can't say you are what I imagined him marrying, I only ask that you care for him," Levi said causing me to nod.

"I already do and I always will," I looked at Law who was smiling at his babbling little sister, "He's my mate after all,"

"He'll be a good father," Izaya said while looking at his son.

"I know," My hand went to my stomach as Law looked at us and frowned when he saw the hand on my stomach, "He's already protective of us both,"

I heard a small laugh as Law walked over to me with worry in his eyes, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Law," I assure him, "I'm fine,"

I rolled my eyes at him and wondered what he would act like as the months went on. Law's rather clapped him on the back and said, "That's my boy! Like father, like son!"

I snorted while Law shook his head.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I hugged Isis one last time before giving her soul mate a glare. The armored man smiled at me, "I'll protect 'er."

Isis smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek before placing her hand on my stomach. I felt warmth flow into me from the touch and Isis smiled serenely, "Your child will be strong my wolf."

I didn't get a chance to ask her about what she did before the spirits of the six dead faded. I stared at the spot my friend had stood on for a while before the party dragged me back.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Law took my hand as I stared down at where the party was still going full swing. Everyone had gotten along and were currently getting drunk off their asses. Law spoke as we looked at our home, "Ready to go on our honeymoon?"

"Sure and I can enjoy it without worry since we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant," I offered the male a look as he laughed softly, "You already took care of that,"

He smirked at me and we walked towards the hill where we would portkey from. He wrapped an arm around my waist and asked, "Where will Yukina and Kiyo be?"

"Yukina is going to be enjoying herself by exploring," I answered as the currently transformed wolf sat on the hill, "Kiyo will be enjoying herself doing the same as well as speaking with the spirits," I pressed a kiss to his cheek, "We'll be alone most of the time right?"

"Of course I've already taken the proper precautions," He pressed his lips to mine, "I can't let anyone see you nude except for me,"

I snorted softly, "Of course not. It's not like that's happened before."

"Shachi and Penguin walked in on us mid fuck," He reminded me, "Bepo stumbled into the room multiple times, Eustass somehow stumbled on us, and a few others,"

"But none of them have actually seen anything other than my ass," I reminded him before pausing, "And Bepo doesn't count. He's too cute and not human,"

Law shook his head as we reached the hill and stood atop it. Kiyo was already merged with me while Yukina was quick to sink her talons into my shoulder. I stared out at the island as he muttered, "No shame."

"I have shame, but I don't use it often," I grinned impishly at him as he chuckled, "Plus, I don't walk around nude unless I know I'm alone or it's just you,"

"Then it looks like you won't be wearing any clothes for the next few days," He replied as he took out the portkey shaped like a star and said, "Wolf,"

I held onto Law and closed my eyes as he kept me steady. When the feeling of spinning stopped and I wouldn't puke, I spoke as I opened my eyes, "Ass and I thought we would be fucking so there wouldn't be any need for clothes."

"Good point," He pressed his lips to mine harshly.

I dimly noticed as Yukina took off and Kiyo demerged from me as Law picked me up. He walked somewhere, but I was too busy focusing on the way his tongue ran across my lips. Heat shuddered through me as he placed me down on a soft surface. I ignored that as clothes were removed and sweet bliss was given.

**End of chapter! I suck at writing Lemons, so sorry!**


	54. Ch53

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three

* * *

I giggled as Law cursed and glared at me, "Oh don't give me that. How the hell are you winning?"

"Chess is easy," I grinned at his annoyance, "Plus, it's easy to beat you when you're distracted,"

Over the course of the last three hours, we had played chess game after chess game. Law had beaten me most of the time, but now I was winning. It was actually very easy once he got distracted. The added benefit was that with each win gained, he grew frustrated in more than one way. It seemed that he had finally reached the end of his patience as his eyes grew dark and he threw the chess board aside before coming over the table. I let out a small yelp as I was pinned underneath him. He glared down at me with eyes a deep stormy grey. I couldn't stop the shudder that went through me at the sight of it even if it was directed at me. He leaned down and his lips brushed my ear as he asked, "How can I not be distracted when you're wearing nothing more than a bikini underneath that jacket of yours?"

I shivered at the heat in his voice and the feeling of his breath against the skin of my ear. I felt pride swell in my chest at his words even as I reached up to brush my fingers against his cheek. Immediately, he leaned into my touch. I sighed softly as he calmed down prompting him to look at me in confusion. I spoke softly, "Law I think it's time I tell you more about my clan."

"Why?" He asked while pressing closer to me, "I think there's something else we could be doing,"

"No Law," He stiffened though I ignored it as I glared at him, "We need to talk about it now,"

He looked at me in surprise and moved off of me. I sat up as he asked, "Why now?"

"Because you need to know what to expect," I answered with a sigh, "You do not know all that you need to and we still have some things we must do in order for us to officially be mates,"

He looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean by 'officially'? Didn't we get married?"

"Yes, but our bond is not yet complete," The confusion increased causing me to sigh, "In order for it to be complete, we must preform a ritual. The ritual will complete the bond,"

"Kaileara-ya you're not making sense," He said causing me to groan.

"I know, but I'm not the best to explain this stuff," I stood up and walked to the window of the small house we were staying at for our honeymoon, "Hell I didn't even know half of this stuff until a week ago,"

"When your old teacher came to speak with you?" He asked causing me to nod and we were silent for a little before he said, "Tell me what you need to tell me,"

I dimly noted that the moon was nearly full as I began to speak, "The marks that each clan member bears is special in more ways than one. Not only does it show that we have bonded with our partner, it shows that we have accepted the curse of our clan."

"Curse?" I closed my eyes at the confusion in his voice, "I know that you've said that your marks are a cursed blessing, but-"

"They are a cursed blessing," My eyes opened and I looked down at the marks on my hands, "The blessing is that they show us when we find our mates, but the curse is that forever are we changed. We can never return to the way we once were,"

"Kai?" A meloncoly smile grew across my face as I turned to him.

"The moment we bond with our wolves, we are forever changed," Bitter sweetness filled me, "We become in essence wolves in human form. The reason we mimic the injuries of our partners is because they are us. They are what could have been us had we been born varg rather than man,"

"Yukina..." He trailed off as I nodded.

"She is me and I am her," He looked stunned, "One of the reasons our mates gain their own partners once we bond is for our wolves to have their mates,"

"But Winter is a leopard. How does that work?" I shrug lightly.

"Only the fates and the spirits know," I turned towards the window again, "We have more blessings such as the enhanced healing factor, the higher durability, the higher stamina, enhanced senses, and the like. We also have more curses such as needing to eat more, easily losing ourselves to our emotions, and the like,"

"I see, but what do the marks have to do with the bond?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Other than showing that we've met our soul mate, they allow us to connect with our mate in ways that most wouldn't think possible," I heard him stand up, "They allow us to feel each others emotions, hear each others thoughts should we wish it, understand each other no matter the language we speak, and share energy should the situation demand it," I bit my lip as I paused over the next part, "It also makes it easier for us to calm each other...It allows you to calm me no matter how angry or feral I become,"

"I feel that you left something out," His voice was behind me now and I felt the warmth of his body against mine, "What are you leaving out?"

I took a deep breath, "When we bond, you will gain a marking somewhere on your body. The marking will match mine in some way. Once in place, you will for all intents and purposes be an Ashferd only without the blood of the wolf in your veins."

I waited with baited breath for him to speak only for him to wrap his arms around me. He hugged me close and buried his face in my hair. I leaned against him as relief crashed through me. He spoke softly, "When will we do the ritual?"

"When the moon reaches it's fullest," I answered as I turned in his arms, "I'm surprised you don't have any questions,"

"I only have one, but I figured you would tell me eventually," He shrugged lightly while I absorb the heat he was putting off.

"What's your question?" I asked softly.

"Does being a wolf in human form make you want to be touched?" He asked causing me to frown before shrugging.

"Wolves are very pack centered beings and crave touch," I answered as I yawned lightly, "It's why I act the way I do. Why I'm always so willing to brawl with my brothers or any of my Nakama,"

He chuckled lowly and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. I groan softly when he pulled away. He looked at me in amusement, "I guess that's why you always want to cuddle."

I offered him a sleepy grin, "And fuck."

* * *

A day later

* * *

I looked through the various chests that I had in my pocket space before finding the chest my old teacher had given me when we talked. I pulled it out and set it in my lap lightly as I let my pocket space recede. My fingers brushed across the dark brown wood and the burnished copper that created the classic treasure chest-like look of the thing. My eyes ran over the various seals both ancient and new before focusing on the wolf made of burnished silver that decorated the center of the chest. A shiver went through me at the knowledge of just how old this chest and the items inside were. The knowledge of what was to come swirled in my mind and clouded my thoughts to the point that I didn't notice Law entering the room until he placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped lightly and looked at him as he asked, "What is that Kai?"

I looked at the box as I said, "Master Valkyrie gave this to me when we talked. It has everything we need for the ritual tonight."

He held out his hand for it and I gave it to him. He looked over it curiously before asking, "Just how old is this thing? It feels like it's been around for centuries."

I took the box back and brushed my fingers over the wolf, "The reason it feels like that is because it has been around for a very long time. Master Valkyrie said that it's estimated that the ritual and box were created a hundred years after the first wolf bonded with the first Ashferd."

"It is sanitary to use anything inside of it?" He asked causing me to snort.

"The seals on the box and on the items inside make it so nothing could cause the users harm meaning that we don't have to worry," I offered him a nervous look, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," He sat down next to me, "Are you?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I took a deep breath as I moved around the clearing making it perfect. The moon was slowly reaching it's zenith meaning it was almost time to start. Law entered the clearing with Kiyo, Yukina, and Winter following him. I gestured to the stone alter I had set up and we moved to it. I began to take things outside of the box. A few bottles of potions that were carefully measured then poured into a heavily sealed bowl. A piece of white and black cloth was laid straight across the alter. A dagger was set directly over the bowl that sat in the center of the alter. I glanced up at the moon and took a deep breath, "It's time."

Law nodded as Kiyo jumped onto the alter. A low glow filled the area as she began to speak, "Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd you stand before the spirits of the clan both old and new in order to complete the bond with your mate. Do you know what that means? What will happen should you complete the bond?"

"Yes," She nodded before looking at Law.

"Law Water D. Trafalgar you stand before the spirits of the Ashferd clan both old and new in order to complete the bond with your mate. Do you know what that means? What will happen should you complete the bond?" Kiyo looked at the pirate captain carefully.

"Yes," She nodded before continuing to speak.

"Then take the cloth and tie it around your right arms," She instructed and we did so, "Kaileara take the knife and speak the ancient words,"

I took the knife and carefully took Law right hand in mine, "Lord Romulus, wild wolf of the northern sea, and blood of the first wolf I call upon you now. Lady Kiya, Beastal angel, first partner, and founder of the clan I call upon you now. Come to us this night and bless the bond between I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd, and my mate, Law Water D. Trafalgar. Answer my call and bless our bond," I moved Law's hand over the bowl and carefully cut his palm, "Blood of the mate given freely for the bond," The blood dripped into the bowl before the cut sealed, "Blood of the bonded wolf," I cut my own palm and allowed my blood to drip into the bowl, "Freely given for the bond."

I took my hand away from the bowl as the cut sealed itself and set the knife on the table. Kiyo spoke, "Law speak the words."

"I, Law Water D. Trafalgar, do understand what it means to be bound to my wolf," He looked at me as he spoke, "I understand that I am to protect her as well as I can, I am to accept what she brings to the table, I am to provide for her as she does for me, I am to be there when she needs me, I am to do all this as her mate. I accept her as my mate and accept the bond,"

"Kaileara," She turned to me.

"I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd, do understand what it means to be bound to my mate," Tundra rose and spoke with me, "_I Unde_rstand _th_at h_e is mine_ to protect, _I accept_ what he_ brings to_ the table, _I will _pro_vide fo_r him as he_ does__ for me, I will_ be there_ when he _needs me, _I am to_ do all this _as his mate. I_ acc_ep_t hi_m as_ my _mate and _accept _the bo_nd,"

She nodded before picking the bowl up with her tails and handing it to me, "Drink half of this before giving the other half to him."

I nodded and drank the first half. It tasted like a mixture of things. Blood of course, but also of winter snow, apples, whiskey, and Law's seed. The last part made me blush slightly as I handed him the bowl. Law drank the other half with a small grimace. Once he drained the bowl, he handed it back to Kiyo. She took the bowl just as warmth spread through me. The faint echo of a sweet summer song echoed in my ears. My eyes slowly closed as a heady feeling filled my mind. I felt something happen as my marks seemed to hum. Images filtered through my mind. They were of me and Law kissing, our times together back home, every time we had sex, Law holding a child in his arms with a smile on his face, Me holding another child as Law taught a child that looked like him something, us laying together, us fighting together, and so many others. I realized that this was glance at what could be. My fingers went to my stomach as I opened the my eyes. I looked at Law as heat seared through me. A deep pang of want filled me and without a thought, I walked forward and pressed my lips to his in an aggressive way that seemed to surprise him. When I pulled away, he stared at me with heavy eyes as he asked, "Kai what's going-"

I didn't let him finish as I kissed him again. My fingers moved across his chest before moving downward as I left his lips to kiss along his jaw. When my fingers brushed across him, he suddenly understood what was going on. Our clothing was quickly ditched soon after.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

I took his hand with a smile as I dragged him through the trees, "C'mon we're almost there!"

"Kaileara-ya," He was smiling in a slightly exasperated way, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere!" I chirp causing his smile to fade as he gave me a deadpan look.

"You're acting like Strawhat-ya," He pointed out causing me to shrug with a happy grin.

"Oh well!" I practically sang then noticed where we were, "We're here!"

He blinked at the sight before us as I pulled us fully from the trees. It was five seconds before he asked, "How the hell is this place here?"

"Didn't you check to see if the island had no native magical populations?" I asked causing him to shake his head, "Well here we are!"

"What is this place?" He asked while eyeing the area nervously, "It looks like-"

"Sabaody?" I supply causing him to nod, "The people here are having their bubble festival,"

"Leara-ya?" He asked while eyeing the place, "We won-"

"Please Law?" I cut him off while giving him puppy dog eyes, "It'll be fun I promise!"

He frowned as he looked at me. He finally relented after a while and we went into the rather large festival.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Law's arm was around my waist as we stood on the bow of one of the large trade ships. He laid his head on mine and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yup and it'll be fun since you'll get to see more of the mundane world as well as the magical," Was my reply.

"The others will be expecting us back in a week," He pointed out as the ship moved through the water.

"So?" I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "If they need us, they will mirror call us. Easy as pie,"

"You informed Strawhat-ya of us going didn't you?" He deadpanned causing me to smirk at him, "And you say I'm prepared,"

I merely smiled in return before moving to go speak with one of the men working on the desk. He shook his head and went off somewhere.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"KAI!" Luffy shouted as the ship we had been sailing on began to unload.

"Hi Pup!" I waved at the rubber man currently speeding towards us.

Law's grip on my waist suddenly tightened as Luffy sped towards us before the feeling of vertigo hit me. I groaned softly at the over protectiveness he showed before detaching myself from him. I made my way over to Luffy as he looked around with a frown on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck causing him to freeze before hugging me. He was surprisingly gentle, but I ignored it as I cuddled close to my brother. It felt nice to see him again. He spoke as he let me go, "I'm glad your back Kai."

"Same Pup," I ruffled his hair playfully, "Wanna head to the castle? I have a lot I wanna tell you,"

He nodded with a grin and we took off towards the castle. Law was conveniently forgotten as I let Luffy drag me along to the castle.

**End of chapter**


	55. Ch54

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Four

* * *

"Damn you guys went to Paris, Venice, Greece, and Japan?" Tracy asked causing me to nod.

"Yup and I learned a lot about the diffrent magics, cultures, and such while he spent time getting a good grasp on the languages," Law rolled his eyes from next to me as his hand rubbed at my back, "And we also spent a lot of time going to festivals and such,"

"You didn't drink?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" I smiled before yawning, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sleepy,"

"The last few days have been full of movement since Lady Luna sent the message along that the worlds will finally merge soon," Daphne stood up while dragging Tracy with her, "We'll see you two tomorrow. Sleep well,"

I nodded my head to her, "Until tomorrow Queen."

She inclined her head lightly with amusement in her eyes, "Until tomorrow Captain Wolf."

I rolled my eyes at her as she left the room with Tracy close behind. I leaned back against the chair I was sitting in and looked at the sky that was slowly gaining new stars, "Soon the worlds will merge."

"It will be nice to travel in the sub again," He smirked at me as I turned to look at him.

"I'm still wondering what your siblings will think when they find out we're married and are having a kid," I took his hand in mine and ran my fingers over the tattoo there.

"Minx will likely say that it's about time," I giggled softly at that, "Alexander will most likely try to curse me out for not waiting so that he could help prepare it,"

I shook my head lightly, "Perhaps."

He ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand over my stomach. He looked down with a softness in his eyes that I had only seen a few times. He spoke softly after a few moments of silence, "When will you start to show?"

I hummed softly, "Master Valkyrie has said that it would be another two to three months before I start showing."

"How is that possible?" I thought over the information before answering the question.

"Something in our DNA makes it happen as well as in our magic," I mulled over the information as I spoke, "Because of my devil fruit, the time will be a bit longer than usual,"

"Is there anything we should watch out for?" I shrugged.

"I know that my emotions will actually be stable for the most part due to the magic in my body," He looked pleased at that, "The later bit of pregnancy will be a bit tougher than most would expect not only because it's our first child, but also due to a small problem that it very likely to show,"

"What does it do?" His eyes narrow at the thought.

"It will make me sick like morning sickness and make it hard for me to keep food down," I rolled my eyes at his narrowed eyes.

"Is that why you didn't have any morning sickness?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though it as it grows closer to the end of my pregnancy it will be harder for me to move around thus making me vulnerable," He tensed at that, "It's because of the energies in my body wanting to make our child strong while protecting it as it finishes developing,"

"Anything else?" He asked causing me to hum lightly.

"Nothing as far as I'm aware, but I'll inform you of anything should there be a need," He nodded at that as I stood up, "I'm going to sleep,"

"I'll be up for a while," He informed me causing me to smile.

I bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Night."

"Night," He echoed as he pressed his lips to mine for a moment before pulling away.

I left him sitting in the large room reserved for entertainment and headed to my room. I quickly changed into my night clothes before taking a seat on my bed. Yukina jumped up next to me and rubbed her head against my side before settling down. I ran my fingers through her thick fur as Kiyo joined us on my other side in her larger four tailed state. Both were silent as I mulled over the conversation I had with Law and his reactions, I finally spoke after a while, "He is worried."

"He should be," Kiyo said causing me to look at her, "Both Yukina and you will be vulnerable in the last month of your pregnancy, it would make any self respecting male nervous when he realizes just how vulnerable his mate was," I looked away from her, "You didn't tell him about Yukina did you?"

"I thought it was a given?" It came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

"I know little one," I smiled faintly at the endearment that had once annoyed me, "But you must inform him soon,"

"I will," I promise both her and myself.

She nodded and nuzzled me affectionately, "With the enemies you both have obtained over the years, you will be in a lot of danger."

"But we will also be protected by our Nakama," I remind her gaining a nod in return.

"Correct," I closed my eyes as I leaned back, "Even so, you must make it almost impossible for them to find out,"

"Illusions?" I asked as I cracked open an eye, "Only Minx has ever seen through my illusions and it's unlikely she would ever snitch, so we don't have to worry,"

She hummed softly, "It could work, but what if there is a fight? Wouldn't it be easy for them to see that you with child if you don't act like you usually do in a fight: Charging in without a care about what happens to you."

I frowned, but knew she was right, "But I also use long-rang much of the time."

She nodded, "Point. It can go either way, but we will need to have more plans if it fails."

I sighed, but conceded to her point. It was true that every plan we made could fail and for the sake of my child, we would have to make as many as we could to protect his or her. I would be damned if the life inside of me died because of my carelessness.

* * *

A day later

* * *

I sat in my office over looking documents and such with a cup of tea sitting close by. I looked up upon hearing a knock echo from the door, "Come in."

To my surprise, Cheshire walked in. The blue streaked grey haired male walked in with uncharacteristic nervousness in his eyes. I smiled calmly at the feline-like man and waved a hand to the seat in front of my desk. A glass of wine was in front of him in seconds gaining a nervous laugh from him, "Prepared much?"

"What's wrong Chess?" I asked of him, "You seem worried,"

"The worlds will merge very soon," He said causing me to snort.

"Your worry is much deeper than that my friend," I looked at him sternly, "You are never so nervous around me. You haven't been since we became friends back when I first set out on my journey. Tell me what is wrong Cat,"

He slumped in his chair and took the glass of wine, "You were never one to let any of us beat around the bush when it came to things that made us nervous."

"If I had, we never would have gotten as close as we did," I smiled a weak smile, "Though perhaps if we hadn't, some things may never have occurred," I shook my head, "Maybe, maybe not, but enough of bringing old things up," My smile was gone, "Tell me what is wrong Cheshire,"

He sighed deeply causing a puff of bluish white mist to leave him making me worry. He was a natural born mist cat, a full-blooded one surprisingly given his parentage, so it worried me when he sighed mist. He was never one to lose control of his power, so worry was a given. I however kept silent as I wanted to give him time to collect himself. Based on seeing that mist, I knew he was deeply troubled and had been for a month or even longer. It pained me that he hadn't thought to come to me, but I also realized that I had been rather busy. I mentally sighed before focusing on him again as he spoke, "You know I never even expected to come here with this. I would have come earlier, but you were busy."

"Chess regardless of me being busy, you could have always come to me," I reminded him drawing a small, yet weak smile from him.

"True," He lost his smile, "Kai what I'm about to say..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "It can't get back to Law unless he get's told by her,"

I frowned for a moment before asking the obvious question, "Cheshire what are you talking about?"

"Kai...Law's sister...Minx..." He was trying to get it out.

"Yes?" I looked at him impatiently as a sense of dread filled me.

"She's my...She's my mate," I froze for a moment before I burst out laughing.

I couldn't help myself as I heard his words. Here I was fearing the worst, yet he came along and said it. I calmed after a few moments though giggles burst out quite a bit, "I see so you've finally noticed."

The man froze before yelling, "WHAT?! Explain!"

"I could tell that you liked her and she liked you immediately when you met on Wonderland," I offered him a fanged grin, "I could see the connection a mile away since I shared it with Law. Considering the fact you two were immediately comfortable with one another so soon after meeting told me,"

"But how the hell did you know she was my mate?" He demanded.

"Minx has an odd tattoo on her right shoulder," Cheshire growled possessively before blushing, "It matches the one you have on your chest exactly save for it being more feminine,"

"How did you see the tattoo?" He demanded sharply.

"We were sparing and ended up getting sweaty," His eyes narrow, "Actually sparing not anything your thinking of Chess," I rolled my eyes, "When we stopped, I suggested we get cleaned up in my hot spring. We did so and I noticed the tattoo,"

"I see," He took multiple deep breaths, "What should I do? I'm a pirate and she is a marine,"

I hummed and nodded, "True, but this island is to be a safe place for us. Minx has said that while she loves helping people, the marines aren't always doing that. She has been planning on retiring, but never had an actual reason."

"How do you know of this?" He asked causing me to smirk at him.

"Minx has managed to get information to me on multiple occasions due to having a latent magical ability," He made a noise of understanding, "We're closer than Law knows,"

"But what if she doesn't li-" He began only for me to cut him off.

"Trust me she does," I offered him a wide grin, "After all, she has researched into mist cats and found quite a bit of things,"

He seemed to freeze before hitting his head against my desk. I chuckled at the sight and began to work on my paperwork again as he mumbled, "So that's how she knew about the spot under my chin."

I was mentally laughing my ass off with Tundra while Bahamut shook his head. Black was grinning passively at the chaos the information had caused. I stopped him after a few moments, "As amusing as this is Chess, I must get this paperwork finished if I want to spend time with my own mate."

He stopped banging his head against my desk and sat up before draining his glass of wine. He then stood up and said, "Thank you for your help Captain."

"Chess if you start with that bullshit, I will shove an ice spike up your ass or die you pink and purple again," He shuddered at the thought and nodded.

"Right Kai see ya," He left quickly as the portraits laughed.

I shook my head and did my work with a smile. It seemed that things were going be quite fun when the worlds merged.

**end of chapter**


	56. Ch55

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Five

* * *

Luffy was gripping my hand as we stood side by side. Everyone was around us as the very sea seemed to be at war with itself. Power seared through the air as the very world acted as if it was fighting itself. My fingers gripped his tightly as the sky darkened as if night had fallen when it was actually supposed to be mid day. The sun and the moon were sitting in the sky together and seemed as if they were equal in shape for once. My heart raced like a thousand wolves chasing prey. It was beginning. Law's arms were around my waist as Luna held my other hand. A deep shudder ran through me as my power responded to what was happening. If it wasn't for the natural magic of the island and the wards, we would most likely be under the sea. I didn't even turn around as Eustass shouted, "How long is this fucking thing supposed to take?"

"It's just begun," I answered as the area fell silent, "The walls are slowly falling. Soon the worlds shall merge,"

"What's with the sky?!" Someone shouted causing us to look up.

The sky seemed to be rippling like still water does when it is disturbed. The stars rippled and spun in the sky like flames in a fire. Bright flashes zoomed across the sky every few seconds like shooting stars with flames surrounding them visibly. It was awe inspiring to say the least, but I knew it was just the beginning. My heart began to race as I spotted it. It would appear as a star to most, but I knew what it was. Slowly, but surly it began to grow as the sky began to cycle through the colors of the rainbow. A small crack no larger than a baby's fingernail was slowly spreading. It was not long until the others could tell what it was. I felt their terror and amazement at what was occurring and couldn't begrudge them. Law's arms tightened as his fingers dug into the skin of my stomach through the thin shirt I wore. I spoke softly as all sound seemed to disappear around us save for a small, yet growing loud cracking sound, "The sky is cracking under the pressure of the sea. Soon we shall once again see our home. First the skies shall merge, then the seas, and finally the lands shall appear as the world is forced to grow larger."

A musical, yet terrible sound floated through the air as the crack grew larger. Like sounded of a mythical beast dying mixed with the sound of a gate slowly, but surly cracking, it echoed through the world. The world seemed to stop moving as the sound suddenly stopped when the crack had grown to the size of the Moby Dick. I tensed as tension filled me and someone shouted, "Is this it?"

"Everyone brace yourselves!" I shouted in return, "Hold your ground and keep yourselves steady. We're about to feel a great wave of pressure flow over us!"

I quickly sent my magic into the ground and forced it to be steady as a loud sound akin to glass breaking boomed through the area. A heart beat later, we were all struggling to stay standing as pressure fell over us in waves. I heard a few cry out as I tried to use my magic to help us stay up. The sky lit up as the crack expanded across the sky. When the pressure faded, we all stood tall with ease once again. I felt Luna tremble as Law's arm tightened yet again. I leaned into him as I realized that I too was trembling. Gasps were heard as the sky seemed to change before our very eyes once again. The sun larger as did the moon. Stars seemed to flow through the sky and new constellations formed. The night sky soon faded as the moon returned to it's rest once more. I heard multiple sighs of relief and even a, "Good. I'm glad that's over."

"It's not over yet," Surprisingly it was Luffy to say that.

"What do you mean?" Someone asked.

"More is yet to come," I answered with a slight smile directed towards Luffy, "The sky has finished, but so too must the sea and the land before all is finished,"

It was moments later that the sea seemed to still in it's rage. The scent of magic and spirits grew heavier in the air. The ocean slowly withdrew from the beach causing gasps to echo around me. Tundra growled as something began to tug at the core of my being. Drawing me towards the direction the ocean was heading towards. I could tell by Law's ever tightening embrace and the stiffening of Luffy's hand that they felt it as well. I released Luna's hand for a moment to reach up and brush my fingers against Law's cheek. The tension seemed to leave him and he lessened his grip. I re-linked my hand with Luna and closed my eyes as a sullen song echoed around us, calling to us, pleading for us to come home. It took everything in me to keep myself from moving and even more of my magic to keep the others still. The tugging feeling increased over and over, but never did we move. I sent my emotions towards the tugging feeling and felt a connection that I knew was between the sea and all devil fruit users. No words left me, only emotions that caused the tugging feeling to stop before finally relaxing. The sea lit up in the distance like a thousand tiny Christmas lights before surging forward. The sea slammed into the island and for the first time through the merging, it shook heavily. It was only my magic and the magic of those that had caught onto what I was doing that kept us all standing. The sea seemed to rage for a few moments before stilling. I breathed a sigh of relief even as I spotted the sea kings swimming around. Someone muttered, "Oh great now we have to worry about those things."

"At least we get to see mermaids," Someone said cheerfully.

I mentally giggled before speaking, "Alright just one more thing and the merging will be done."

"How exactly is it supposed to work anyway?" Nami asked causing me to hum.

"I believe that the island's are going to drop from the sky or something," I shrugged as most looked at me like I was crazy, "Why the fuck do you think that you guys fell from the sky?"

Law with drew one of his arms to lightly tap my nose. I went crossed eyed as he did so, "Please don't freak them out more than normal."

"If I didn't freak them out more than normal, they would relax and that's bad," I complained causing snorts and snickers.

"Evil," Someone muttered causing me to turn and do the mature thing, stick my tongue out at them and blow a raspberry.

Laughter rang through the air as the tension disappeared especially when I said, "I'm a sadist remember?"

Law's fingers ran across the mark on my cheek prompting me to look at him. His eyes held amusement at the way I acted and respect for the fact I had distracted everyone from what was occurring. I leaned into the contact as Luna let go of my hand. She smiled at me as I turned my gaze towards her and moved towards Draco. I offered the male a warning look causing him to nod as he wrapped his arms around Luna. He knew that even if I was okay with their relationship, he had to be careful around me. Luna was after all special to me. I took Law's hand in my now free one and relished in the contact. It was only moments later that the final stage of the merging began. Islands floated down from the sky like the ships had done last year. They fell all around the world and fit smoothly into the now much larger world. It only took an hour for the process to finish and was less spectacular than the first two parts, but it had to be the most difficult for the spirits to accomplish. Luffy grinned from ear to ear as he shouted, "IT'S DONE! LET'S PARTY!"

Cheers echoed around us as many headed towards the castle. I shook my head as Luffy let my hand go to bother Sanji about a feast. I ran a hand through my hair as Law stood behind me. My eyes went to the sky as a smile slowly appeared on my face. The magic of the world was much more balanced and the harmony of it all could be seen as I looked around. Peace filled me and I breathed a sigh on contentment causing Law to ask, "What are you so happy about?"

"The world feels whole once more and the magic of the world has begun to heal," I answer with a serene smile on my face, "What more could make me happier?"

"Us having our child and our family gather together," Law suggested causing me to whack him across the chest.

"Don't ruin it," I said causing him to chuckle.

The air smelt sweeter and fuller. The sun shone brighter as if it too had been healed. The world felt truly whole. I knew that we still had somethings that we needed to do, but soon I would be able to relax without a care in the world. Well...I still had to worry about my child, but that was a given.

**End of chapter. Short, but more is coming soon. The merging has happened, so now we're going to see the Marines and you all are going to meet the Trafalgar siblings!**


	57. Ch56

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Six

* * *

"Master Kaileara," One of the novice mages came running up as I carefully laid another rune on the page.

"What is it?" I asked as I continued my work on what would, hopefully, be a strong shielding seal.

"Marines have landed on the docks," He answered causing me to stop working and look at him.

"What rank?" I demand as I stood up from my work space.

"Higher Marines," He answered me with fear in his eyes, "They have demanded to speak with the ones in charge,"

"Have the others been told?" I ask the novice that was no more than 17.

"Yes and King Luffy has asked for your presence in the castle," I nodded and moved towards the door.

"See to it that my work is left alone," I said before leaving the room without looking back.

Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder as Yukina walked at my side. My mind went to the events of the last few weeks. We had established ourselves as a neutral island both to the world government, the mage islands, and the magical governments. Luffy had been acknowledged by the magical governments as a king which only worked in our favor. The island had decided to create a council of the captain's of the large and most famous pirates, so that's probably why I've been called. The marines must be here to see for themselves what we are and who leads the people here. A smirk drew it's way across my face as I thought of the reactions of some of them. Oh it was going to be amusing as hell. Kiyo spoke softly as we walked the short distance to the castle, "The marines walking around are eyeing you."

"They look like they've seen a ghost," Yukina grinned largely causing me to chuckle and nod.

"Well they most likely believe I had died last year," I affirm causing her to laugh.

We left the city behind and made it into the castle. I felt the tension as I made my way to the meeting room which was on the second floor of the castle. It was one of the largest rooms in the castle and had been decorated in many maps over the years with more joining it each day. I reached the large door and nodded to the Marines standing outside with shock on their faces. I made my way inside and was met with a humorous sight of Garp gaping at his grandson. The other Marines were staring at my brother and the rest with unreadable looks on their faces. I was pleased to note that Minx and Alexander were standing there as well. Minx looked like a female version of Law where as Alexander looked just like Lami and Law's mother. Both were looking at Law with unreadable looks on their faces. My lips twitched as Garp shouted, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I had thought that would be easy to see," My voice cut through the air before anyone could answer causing everyone to look at me.

I gave the Marines a cheshire smile as Kid shouted, "About time Bitch!"

"What took you so long Kai?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Oh you know," I walked further into the room towards my seat between Luffy and Law, "A little of this and that. I may have locked a few people in a few rooms, placed a few pain bombs around the island, and completed a few new seals..." I trailed off as I sat down, "The usual ya know," I paused before adding, "Oh! I turned Eustass's ship pink!"

"WHAT?!" The red head shouted.

"You heard me prick!" I shouted in return, "Your ship is now hot pink courtesy of me,"

"Why you little!" He shouted in anger and stood up causing his chair to fall to the ground, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it bastard!" I grinned at him while bearing my teeth.

Eustass only got a step towards my seated form before he was forced to stop. Pops glared at Eustass and said, "Enough children. We are here to speak with the Marines rather than fight each other."

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance someone is going to break something in the next five minutes," Basil Hawkins said from the side causing me to snicker.

I proved him right by throwing a glass at Eustass as he went to sit down. I ignored the glare I was thrown and the multiple obscenities thrown my way as I turn my attention to the Marines in the room. I offered them a cheshire grin as they looked at me in shocked silence. The first one to speak was Garp which wasn't much of a surprise, "Kaileara?"

"Yo Garp," I raised a hand and waved, "Been a while,"

"You're still alive?" He asked as if not believing it.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p', "Alive and kicking. Honestly people need to stop thinking I've died without actual proof,"

"Why are you here?" Issho asked causing me to shrug.

"Oh I don't know," I laid my head on my hands as I put my elbows on the table, "I have a few reasons. One: I own the damn island," Multiple wide eyes were given to me, "Two I am the one to represent the magic users on the island," A few snorts and laughs were given, "Oh and I'm a captain of my own crew now though I still answer to Luffy as I am a Strawhat through and through,"

Silence met my declaration as shock radiated off the gather Marines. I smirked wildly at them as Law grabbed my hand and his. He placed the joined hands on the table where they could clearly be seen. I rolled my eyes at the gesture, but did nothing to stop it. The first to notice was Kuzan and he merely smiled at me. The action didn't surprise me since we had always been neutral to each other unless forced to fight and even then we only fought to knock one another unconscious. It was Alexander that brought the attention of the gather Marines what had happened, "Law! When the hell did you get married to Kaileara?!"

I snicker softly as Law twitched at the shrillness of the boisterous males voice. I spoke up as Law glared at his brother, "You missed it by two months Alex," I looked at him with amusement, "It was a shame that you couldn't be there to see it."

"I would've helped out!" He wailed miserably.

"It would've been larger than it was had you been there," Law drawled out dryly causing me to snicker.

My eyes went to Minx as I tuned the duo out. She looked between Law and I with a question burning in her eyes. I jerked my head lightly to the side when I caught her eyes causing her to nod. I smiled at her and closed my eyes as I got ready for a boring meeting.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I leaned against the railing of my balcony. The door behind me opened and Minx joined me as Mipsy set two glasses full of liquid on to the table beside of me. I picked up my glass and noted that it was sakura blossom tea. A smile broke out on the grey eyed woman's face as she stood next to me, "Damn this is nice."

"That it is," I took a sip of my drink, "The island is beautiful, no?"

"Yes it is," She took a deep breath of the air and sighed, "Perfect and actually kinda peaceful,"

"Sometimes, but not all the time," I looked out at the island, "Ask your questions. You must have a lot,"

"Why'd you marry Law?" She asked causing me to shrug.

"Why would I not?" I asked her in return, "I love him and he loves me. He makes me feel things I do not normally feel," I closed my eyes for a few moments, "Ya know how it goes,"

"You didn't agree to marry him the first time he proposed," She pointed out causing me to snort.

"Horrible timing," I remind her getting a giggle.

"Agreed," I snickered softly at the memory, "Still there must be another reason,"

"I felt that it was time to agree," I opened my eyes again to look at her, "And he might've gotten what he really wanted,"

"And what's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A child," I answered and was pleased to see her wide eyes.

She happened to be drinking her wine at the moment the words left me, so she did a spit take. It was lucky that she was facing the rest of the island or else I would've been covered in red wine. I gently beat on her back to help her clear the wine that managed to go down the wrong pipe. When she could finally breath properly, she turned to me and asked, "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Well it happens when two people really-" She covered my mouth with her hand.

"Not that!" She glared at me, "I was traumatized enough the first time around. I do not need to hear that shit again,"

I let out a laugh and shook my head in amusement, "I know, but you really need to rephrase that question."

"Fine," She grumbled, but the smile on her face told me that she found it funny, "When did you find out?"

"Well we found out a week before we got married," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "I was really tired and didn't really think anything was wrong with me, but Law wanted to find out why. The subject of Kiyo was reached and I realized that she hadn't been around lately. I meditated and found that Kiyo had still been merged with me. She told me and well that's how we found out,"

She was silent for a few moments before asking, "Kai?"

"Yes," I took a large gulp of my tea.

"You're an idiot you know," She deadpanned causing me to shrug.

"Sometimes," I agree with a wry smile, "But that's why Law and I work so well together,"

"True," She nodded sagely.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I walked down stairs with Minx only for her to be stolen away by Cheshire. He nodded to me and grabbed her hand before taking off in a swirl of mist. I shook my head with a slight smile as I went out in search of Law and Alexander. I found the two quickly and couldn't stop myself from snickering at the sight. Alexander was sobbing and wailing as Law stood stone still. It looked like he was trying very hard to keep from punching his younger twin brother in the face. He looked up as if he had sensed me and glared at me. I rolled my eyes at the annoyance that rolled off of him in waves as I walked towards the two. I stopped as I reached the kneeling Kaze-Kaze no mi devil fruit user and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come now Alex. Do not act like this."

He shot up like a rocket and grabbed me around the shoulders, "Why?! Why did you let me miss it?!"

"Because we didn't know when the merging was going to happen," I explain calmly which was a sheer contrast to how I normally acted towards the excitable male, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see it happen or help out, but it was a beautiful ceremony. I can show you the memories of what happened if you want,"

"Please," He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and was given a nod, "Yay!"

He then left to go find Minx. I have no doubt he was going to drag her to me in order for both of them to see my memory of the event. I giggled softly as Law wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "How can you act so calm around him? He's so aggrivating."

"Luffy is my little brother," I deadpanned causing him to snort, "How does it feel having them around?"

He was silent for a while, but I made no move to speak. I just absorbed the heat he gave off and enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. When he finally spoke, I smiled softly, "It feels nice to be around them. Perhaps this is the chance that I've been looking for to reconnect with them."

"You will not know until you try," I agree as I looked up at him, "Only time will truly tell if you can," I moved away for a moment to grab his hand in mine and move it to my abdomen, "I want our child to know it's family. Both yours as blood and mine as bond,"

He smiled in return as he moved his hand to cup my face, "She will need to know all them if we want her to become as strong as possible."

"How do you know our child will be a girl?" I asked though I had no problem with it.

"Because it's you," He said causing my eyes to narrow at him, "You are more likely to have a girl than a boy,"

"I think our first child will be a boy," I say causing him to snort.

"Are we really having this argument?" He asked only for me to move away from him.

"You started it," I said as I moved towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he moved to my side.

"To go see what Luffy is doing," I answer with a smirk as he growled softly.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me," I snorted.

"That was before you decided to start up the classic argument," I stated dryly and was rewarded with him stopping, "See you later,"

**End of chapter**


	58. Ch57

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Seven

* * *

Law looked over the letter I had written before looking at me, "Kaileara-ya are you sure you want to face him so soon? We could wait until after the baby is born."

"Law I'm sure," I smiled at the concern he was showing, "It needs to be dealt with and the sooner it's done, the better off we all will be," I reach across the table and took one of his hands in mine, "Voldemort needs to be dealt with and his horcruxes are gone save for the snake. It will only take a single senbon needle full of poison to kill it while Voldemort will be easy to deal with,"

He sighed and looked over the letter again, "Alright. It looks good and I can tell the bastard will most likely choose to agree."

I smiled and took the letter from him before summoning a nondescript owl. The owl hooted at me as it appeared, "Yes?"

"Can you please deliver this letter to Tom Riddle?" I ask causing the owl summon to eye it warily, "Please,"

"I can do this, but are you sure?" The summon asked, "You are playing with fire,"

"Fire is fire and ice is ice," I echo the words that I had heard a long time ago, "I need to end this as soon as possible. The threat needs to end before it can become a problem later on,"

The owl nodded and allowed me to secure the letter to it. It took off moments later and I sighed deeply. I really hoped the bastard agreed or things would get a lot more complicated then they needed to be.

* * *

Somewhere in England

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap Tap._

_Tap!_

"Wormtail!" Voldemort roared at his least favorite servant, "Let that damn owl in,"

"Yes master!" The rat-like man squeaked.

Voldemort blamed the Potter brat for his situation. Only Wormtail and a score of twenty others followed him. How word of his blood status was leaked, he would never know, but he knew it had something to do with that damned bitch. He had to admit she was rather skilled if her defeat of Dumbledore was any clue to the strength that lied within. If only she wasn't his enemy, he could have taken on the world and won if she was by his side. Yes that was a nice thought and a rather large shame that such beauty and power was wasted because of that damned prophecy. He let out a hiss like sigh as his rat-like servant appeared and handed him a letter. The letter had an odd symbol holding it closed. It was a grinning skull unlike any he had seen before and caused deep hate to resonate within him though he didn't know why. He shook his wondering off as he opened the letter and read what was inside:

**Dear Riddle,**

**We both know that this fight cannot go on much longer, so I have a suggestion. We meet at the place where the Quidditch world cup took place last year and fight until one of us stands the victor. If I win, you'll be dead. If you win, you will have no one to go against should you try to rule the war. You will also get the key to what makes me powerful if you best me in combat. **

**Owl me with your decision,  
Kaileara Lunar. D Trafalgar-Ashferd-Evans-Potter.**

He set the letter down as he considered it before smirking. He turned to his follower and hissed, "Wormtail get me a quill, ink, and owl. I have a letter to send," The rat-like man scurried off as fast as possible as he began to chuckle, "Oh Potter it looks like I'll finally have the key to my victory and your defeat," He frowned as he looked at the names listed, "Trafalgar? Why does that name ring a bell?"

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

My body was shuddered as I tried to catch my breath. The lingering pleasure of our recent bout of love making ran through me as I laid across Law's chest. I laid my head on his chest as I listened to his heart beat. It was still beating faster than normal and I knew it would be a while before it stopped. Law chuckled as I took another deep breath, "Even while pregnant, you never tired easily when it comes to these things."

I moved and hissed lightly as I was reminded that we were still connected. I propped my head up on his chest and offered him a smile, "Another kind of stamina is required for this."

He let out a chuckle causing a small moan to leave me as the vibrations ran through my body, "Oh and how do you get more of this stamina?"

"Oh there are a few ways," I moved forward to kiss him only to stop as I sensed Mipsy's arrival in the room.

I grumbled under my breath and moved off of Law causing both of us to hiss in pleasure. I looked at my head house elf with a small glare only to blink in confusion at the letter in her hand. She handed it to me wordlessly before leaving the room with a small pop as the blankets around me pooled at my waist. Law sat up and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck, "What is it?"

"A letter," I answered as I scanned it with my magic before opening it, "Let's see what it says,"

**Potter,**

**The terms are agreeable. We will meet next Sunday at 5 P.M. **

**Until then,  
Voldemort.**

"He's agreed," Law's grip on me tightened as the words left him.

"I have a week to prepare," I acknowledge as I looked at the letter and a shudder went through me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I frowned and set the letter off to the side before turning to him. I took in the sight of him. His onyx hair was mused from the numerous times I tugged or messed with it. His grey eyes were hooded, yet held concern causing them to be an interesting mixture of steel grey and storm cloud grey. His skin was flushed slightly and covered in a light sheen of sweat. All and all he looked hot and he was mine. With that in mind, I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away after a few moments and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and laid my head on his chest, "I know that I'm ready to defeat him, but there is still a chance he can win."

"You're having regrets about challenging him," Law summarized causing me to sigh.

"No," I cuddled closer to him, "I do not regret challenging him. I only worry about the outcomes,"

"It's only natural," He rationalized as he held me close, "Everyone who has ever had a great rival or enemy has gone down the same path as you. Each has felt as you are feeling. Even I felt like that when I realized my plans for Doflamingo were finally coming to a head,"

"Really?" I asked him gaining a chuckle and a nod.

"Yes," I lifted my head up to look at him, "It's why I insisted on traveling with the Strawhats and you. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible just in case it was the last time I would be able to. It's why I spent so much time with Bepo during our travels before you left to rejoin the Strawhats,"

I hummed and pressed my lips to his again. He smirked against mine as I murmured, "Thank you."

"Let's continue where we left off," He suggested with a perverted smirk, "To show me how thank full you are,"

I merely snort at that before pressing closer to him.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"So you're planning on going against that maniac we've been hearing about?" Minx asked as we sat together on the cliff by the sakura trees.

"Yup," I leaned back and stared up at the clouds, "It's now or never,"

"Why not wait until you have the baby?" She asked while laying back as well, "Wouldn't it make more sense,"

"Perhaps, but if I wait, I run the risk of him growing stronger," I tried to rationalize, "The dark magic he's found is largely unresearched due to what it does to the soul. The magic could make him truly immortal for all I know if he uses it more,"

"So you're just trying to cut the head off the snake before it can strike and bite you in the ass," She purposed with a hum.

"Pretty much," I agreed before muttering, "You've been spending a lot of time with Tsuki,"

"How'd you know?" She asked with a slight smile as I turned to her.

"You just said something she would say," I replied dryly.

"Oh," She was silent for a moment, "So what are you doing to prepare for the battle?"

I hummed and shrugged, "Training, making explosives that will go off if I throw them at the ground hard enough, making throwing knives and senbon filled with basilisk poison to kill the snake he has, and the like."

"Doing what it takes to be prepared," She murmured softly, "Damn it's odd to see you do things like that ya know,"

"Oh?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Training sure, making explosives hell yes," I smirked at that, "But preparing things in advance just for the sake of killing one man regardless of who he is...It doesn't seem like you,"

"People must adapt to a situation or die," I mutter as I sat up, "Sink to the bottom or swim to the top," I placed a hand on my stomach, "The life inside of me depends on me wining this fight and ending this. If I do not do this now, my child will be born yes, but if I failed to win, my child would grow up without me and living in fear of the monster that I'm going to fight," I turned to Minx, "I can't risk it Minx. I can't risk allowing that bastardized mockery of a monster in human form to live long enough for that to happen. I don't want my child to grow up in fear," I closed my eyes and bit my lip, "I'm scared Minx, but I need to do this no matter what..."

She was silent for a while. I feared that I had upset her only to feel a pair of arms settle around my shoulders and her scent to float around me. She pulled me to her and laid her head on my shoulder, "I understand Kaileara. Trust me when I say that. Do what you need to do and I know that everyone will support you in their own way."

I smiled softly and leaned into her as the sun began to set.

* * *

A day later

* * *

I laid my head on Luffy's shoulder as we sat together on the figure head of the Sunny. The world around us was changing into the milky twilight between day and night bathing the world in both light and darkness. Neither of us spoke, but there was no need to. We both needed this both because of my fight in three days and because we hadn't sat like this since before the battle at Raftel. My mind went back to the battle and I smiled slightly at the memory. I spoke as we watched the sky gain it's first star, "Hey Pup...Do you know what day it will be tomorrow?"

"Huh?" He looked at me as I moved away slightly.

"It will be a year ago that you became pirate king," I remind him causing him to grin.

"YEAH!" He lost his grin, "It'll also be the day that we got seperate again,"

"Hey we found each other again!" He grinned at that, "We need to have a party tomorrow because of that,"

"You can't drink," He reminded me causing me to chuckle.

"Pup Master Valkyrie gave me more of that potion and taught me about making it," We grinned at each other, "So party?"

"Hell yeah!" He grinned and we settled into our silence once more until he asked, "Kai?"

His voice was oddly subdued making me frown, "Yes Pup?"

"You'll make it out of that fight right?" He asked causing me to look at him.

"I'll do my best Pup," I said and received a frown, "Pup-"

"You'll make it out of that fight," His brown eyes narrowed.

"Pup there are many ways that I cou-" I tried to reason with him.

"I don't care!" This was the first time I had seen him act like this, "You'll make it out of that damn fight regardless of what happens. You'll make it out of that fight, have the kid, drink with all of us, party, and live!"

"Pup I'll try, but sometimes the fates will be crul-" He shook his head and dragged his strawhat over his eyes.

"You'll win because you're my sister and Nakama," He growled as he clutched the strawhat to his head, "I will not lose another crew member. We already lost Merry. I'm not losing you again," He looked at me as he pulled the hat up, "You're a member of my crew right?"

"Yeah but-" I tried but was cut off.

"So you have to listen to me," He announced, "As captain of the Strawhats and king of the pirates, I order you to make it out of that fight!"

I looked at my youngest brother and whisper, "Pup."

Tears gathered in my eyes as he said, "I won't lose you so you have to make it outta that fight or else I'll go to the afterlife and get you back. I won't lose you again Kai..."

"Oh Pup," I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his hair, "My little brother. My little monkey of a brother. You've grown so much over the last few years," I smiled as tears flowed from my eyes, "I'll try my best Pup. I promise that I'll try my best,"

He hugged me in return and we fell silent again. I resolved to make it through this. I wouldn't lose everything just because of some idiot that wanted to play king. If anyone deserved to be king of the damn world, it was Luffy not that rabid piece of shit beast that needed to be put down.

**End of chapter!**


	59. Ch58

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Eight

* * *

Warmth spread across my fingers as my magic slowly gathered there. The area around me was aglow with power as I weaved ancient magics together. If all went well, the island would have a few permanent guardians to protect it over the years. The runic and sealing resins glowed brightly from the power being pumped into them. Blue and silver magic permeated the air as my magic flooded into the large mixed resin located in front of my knelt form. Black and purple sparks jumped up occasionally as the minutes passed. My blood was roaring in my ears as I breathed out softly. A soft crack echoed causing me to sigh softly, "It's stable."

Another crack rent the air causing Tundra to mutter, "_Soon. Just another minute and the resin will begin to finish them."_

Another crack mixed with a soft groan echoed through the room, "The eighteenth practice has engaged."

Another crack mixed with a shrill sigh, "_Seventeenth ring has engaged."_

A howling roar mixed with the crack this time, "The sixteenth element has engaged."

A sharp mewling sound mixed with the crack, "_The fifteenth sigil has engaged."_

A growling sound echoed with the crack, "The fourteenth dam has been engaged."

A hiss echoed, "_The thirteenth number has been engaged."_

A sharp trill echoed, "The twelfth night has been engaged."

A longing feeling surrounded me, "_The eleventh sorrow has been engaged."_

A humming sound echoed, "The tenth guardian has engaged."

The sound of a war horn echoed, "_The ninth battle has engaged."_

The feeling of warm wind brushing against my cheeks, "The eighth healer has been engaged."

Warmth flooded my veins, "_The seventh trickster has been engaged."_

Pleasure echoed from all over my body, "The sixth lover has been engaged."

Warmth floated around me like flames, "_The fifth trial has been engaged."_

The feeling of fur against my arms almost made me close my eyes, "The fourth protector has been engaged."

The song of a phoenix echoed around me, _"The third night has been engaged."_

The blistering feeling of the sun filled the air, "The second sun has been engaged."

The coolness of the moon filled me, "_The first moon has been engaged."_

My magic slowly tapered off as I rose to my feet. A feeling of vertigo hit me, but I pushed it aside as I looked over each of the guardians I had created. Each of the 17 before me would guard the island as faithfully as the sun and the moon rose and fell each day. Each would do their duty to protect the inhabitants and my Nakama from harm. Each would do that which they were created for. A ghost of a smile graced my features as I turned and left the room. Each would sleep until I awakened them, but that was neither here nor there. Immediately once I left the room, Law's arms were around my waist and picking me up to carry me. Too tired to argue, I simply settled my head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep as his scent washed over me. Questions would wait for the morning when I would actually be coherent enough to answer them.

* * *

A day later

* * *

I brushed my hair as I looked into the mirror. Law walked up behind me and took the brush from my hands causing me to look at him in amusement as he began doing the rather complicated task for me, "You wish to know what I was doing right?"

He nodded as he worked to get my hair to comply, "Yes. Is it always this difficult?"

"Yes it is," I giggled softly before answering his inquiry, "I was creating a safety net for the island and our family encase something happened bad enough to make the world try to kill us all,"

"And why exactly did you do something so magically tiring just days before you were due to fight the dark idiot?" He asked while tugging sharply at one of the many difficult knots in my hair.

I winced slightly both at the pain the knot caused and the steel-like tone of his voice before answering the question, "I wanted to keep everyone safe. It's a precaution. I was going to do it anyway and the magic needed to be put into motion or else it would have deteriorated far enough that I wouldn't be able to salvage it," I bit my lip before adding, "It didn't take as much energy as it could have due to the precautions I took in order to keep our child safe."

He sighed and set the brush on the table in front of me before setting his hands on my shoulder. I had to admit we looked like quite a sight. Both of us were without a jacket, we wore lose clothing and looked like we were ready for a relaxing day at the beach rather than a sparing match. Considering the facts, sparing was relaxing and we would be spending much of the day with everyone. After all, the day after tomorrow was when Voldemort and I were to face each other with equal or perhaps greater hopes to win. I looked up at him with a small smile as he smiled faintly, "I guess I can't blame you and you did take the necessary precautions, but next time please inform me of what you're doing. I don't want you passing out like that at any time."

I nodded and stood up with a small yawn as he moved back. His fingers touched the skin of my back just under where my tank top stopped just above my belly button. I shuddered as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist while laying his head on my shoulder. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair which wasn't covered by his hat. We stood like that for a while; basking in each others presence, which we hadn't been able to do since I received the letter from Voldemort. I spoke after a while, though I was loathed to do so, I knew we couldn't stay like this when everyone was waiting, "Law we need to go join the others. They'll be expecting us."

He merely pressed his body more firmly against me, "And what if I don't want to go?"

"I will leave you here," I replied dryly, "I don't know about you, but I want to spend as much time with our family as possible,"

He sighed softly before asking, "When did you start calling everyone family?"

"Nakama and pack are the same thing right?" I ask and got a hum in return, "Pack is family just not all with the same blood, so everyone that is Nakama is family,"

He made a noise of acknowledgement before moving away from me while grabbing my hand. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek only to giggle as he said, "Fine we'll go and join the others, but we're spending tomorrow together with no one else."

"Except Bepo," I added causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "WE," He snorted at the emphasis I put on 'we', "Need him there. He will be our cuddly pillow and I miss the times where it was just the three of us curled up together on the deck of the sub sharing stories, napping, and everything else,"

He chuckled softly, "Fine Bepo too because you're right about that. We've been neglecting the poor bear."

I smiled and we left the room to join everyone downstairs for a light breakfast, Luffy would be eating a shit load as usual, before heading outside to train together...Well spar and try to bash each others heads in, in some cases I.E. Kid and me, Tsuki and me, Law and Kid, Killer and me...Wow a lot people want to bash each others heads in.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I smirked as Law and I circled each other. Our movements were perfectly timed with one another. I dimly noted that the marines had joined the crowd of our family, but ignored it as I stared into Law's eyes. Sparing was one of the few things that Law and I did that could actually be considered truly beautiful without the gruesome effect of blood. The reason being was that each movement we made was a perfect reaction to the others. That reason was what most people saw, but for us, it was a way to connect. A dance of pure movement that showed us how strong we were, how close we were, how well we knew the other, and how strong our bond was. In the end, it was like sex with clothes and our weapons being the only things to touch other than an occasional punch, kick, and Etc. It was our way of talking when words didn't work. It was our way to settle arguments that pissed us both off to the point that we wanted to harm the other. It was our way of connecting without words, only actions. With a small twitch, I sprung forward causing gasps to echo around us, "Holy! Fast!"

Law responded by raising Kikoku to block the slash I aimed towards his abdomen with Onmyo. We settled into our deadly dance. A slash here, a kick there, a stab here, a parry there, a punch there, and a flurry of rapid fire kicks. We reacted to each movement the other made. Our dance lit my body on fire and made me sweat. A deep burning feeling exploded from every muscle as time moved on. Time had no meaning, I realized, when we entered this state. All I knew was that he was there and we were dancing a deadly dance to a song-less rhythm. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat, our breathing, and the sound of metal crashing against metal. The rhythm picked up and slowed as we moved through the well-versed, yet unknown dance. It was as if we were alone in this world with none to bother us. The past held no meaning, the future was a distant after thought to be revisited another day, and the present was only a dimly lit memory that faded as we moved. Nothing mattered more than us; The world was not at war, Voldemort didn't exist, the magical world wasn't being ripped to shred only to be reconstructed, we weren't apart of any of that.

The feeling made me giddy and made it seem as if I was walking on a cloud. The world had faded into the background leaving us in a dimly lit area only to rush back in as I felt the sword in my hand get knocked out of it while I was sent to the ground. I found myself staring at the blue sky before turning my gaze towards Law. Kikoku was at my neck and Law was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't fathom what was going on. One minute we were dancing and the next I was on the ground with Onmyo sitting nearby in the ground, Law staring down at me, and Kikoku at my neck. After a few moments, Law withdrew his sword and held out a hand. I took it and rose to my feet. Our eyes never left the other pair. After what felt like an eternity of us staring at each other did I hear the sound of clapping and cheering with Luffy shouting, "AWESOME."

I turned my gaze to the outside world though I was reluctant to do so. It felt as if my heart had been bared to the world and it felt...Wrong almost. It was as if we had done something that only lovers shared. I felt like frowning, but brushed it off as I grabbed Onmyo and pulled her from the ground. I brushed off the dirt and mentally noted that I would have to clean her up since it had been a while since I did maintenance for her. I slid her back into her sheath just as arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled softly as I put the sheath and nodachi back into my pocket space before returning the hug. Luffy grinned largely at me just as Nami asked, "How the hell did you guys do that?"

I brushed the sweat from my forehead as I answered her question, "It just happens when we spar."

"It can't be that simple," The navigator shook her head.

I sighed and looked at Law with a raised eyebrow. He merely smirked in response causing me to groan softly. Turning back to Nami, I answered her question, "When we spar, it's like everything fades away until all that's left is us. The world holds no meaning to us. We can go for hours on end without realizing what's happening around us."

"How is that possible?" Robin asked causing me to hum.

"I dunno," I shook my head before ducking under Luffy's arms and beginning to walk away, "I don't want to either. All I know is that I need a shower and a good lunch, so bye,"

I walked away causing snickers, laughter, and a few curses.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I laid my head on Law's stomach as I read a book. Law's right hand played with my hair while the other held a book. Winter and Yukina were curled up together at our feet while Kiyo sat on the window seat not far away. A soft breeze flowed into the room from the open windows and balcony door. All in all it was peaceful, quiet, and nice. Law's fingers stilled after a while causing me to lay my book down and look at him. He set his book to the side and pulled me to him until my head was on his chest while my body was draped halfway on top of him. I look at him with a raised eyebrow at his actions just as his fingers roved over the markings on my face. His other hand ran down the length of my body until he moved the material of my t-shirt aside in order to run his fingers over the marks there. A rumble left me making his hands still as he asked, "Did you just purr?"

"No I rumbled," I glared at him for that remark, "I ain't a cat,"

"What's the difference?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rumble is what wolves do. Cat's pur," I defend before asking him, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" His face was innocent, but his eyes betrayed him.

I sat up prompting him to follow before I cupped his cheek. He leaned against my touch causing a small thrill of happiness to fill me, "Your eyes, Love, they show what you don't want anyone to see. What is wrong?"

He seemed surprised at the endearment before shaking it off as he sighed, "I don't want you to fight tomorrow, but I know you're going to anyway," I stayed silent as I knew he needed to get this off his chest, "It scares me that I might lose both of you. I don't want you to fight, but you have to," The admittance of his fears had never been his strong suit, so it was a surprise for him to do so now, "I know that this maybe the last time we can lay around like this. I know that this might be the last time we'll be able to act like nothing is wrong and ignore everything in the world. I don't want that to end, Kai," The lack of -ya made me realize just how hard this was for him, "I want us to live a full life together. I want our child to live and see the world. I want all that, but damn it!" He stood up and began to pace, "I don't want to lose you to some fucking prophecy. I don't want to lose you just because the fates like using you as a play toy! I don't want this Leara," I stood up and walked over to him as he began to shake, "I want the world to stop just so I can spend the time we have together for eternity," His head was bowed as I reached him, "I want to...I want to...I..."

I placed my hand under his chin and was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes. The gravity of the situation hit me harder at that moment than before. I wiped them away and murmured, "I know Law. Trust me I know. I want all of that and more," Tears gathered in my eyes, "You know what I went through when we reached Dressrosa. You know what I felt when we started fighting Doflamingo...Law I don't want to fight tomorrow, but I have to. I don't have a choice if I want to protect you all."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck. He stiffened before wrapping me up in a crushing hug. We stood like that for a while. When we parted, we knew many things. Nothing was going to be okay until I killed Voldemort. We only had a few short hours to spend. We may not see each other again. We may lose each other...And that wasn't okay.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I bit my lip as I stared down at the castle on the hill. Everyone was sitting there and would be waiting for news of whether I survived or I died. Everyone was waiting for me and it killed me inside to know that they maybe waiting in vain. I gripped the portkey in my hand with a growl of anger. Kiyo and Yukina stood with me as I had told everyone that under no circumstances were they to get involved. Of course I knew that they would try, but with a flick of my wrist, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Kiyo brushed my hand with one of her tails, "Come kit, it's time to go."

I nodded and took a deep breath as I gathered my magic in my hand. It swirled slowly and sluggishly as it reacted to my feelings. It didn't want to do this as much as I didn't, but it had to be done. With a soft hiss, it left my hand and sunk into the wards causing them to flare. Within seconds, the island was covered in a bluish silver barrier that would let no one out. I breathed a deep sigh as shouting echoed. I turned as my heart began to ache and made my way to the exit point. I stopped as I heard Hermione shout, "Kai! Let us come!"

"Yeah!" Tracy shouted as well as they beat on the barrier, "C'mon! We can help!"

"Big sister!" Luna cried, "Let us help you,"

I shook my head and continued on my way, "I'm sorry," My voice was hoarse from the knowledge of what might be and what I was doing to them, "But I can't let you be hurt," My bottom lip trembled as I fought tears and cursed myself for acting like this right before a battle, "I have to do this without you guys."

"But we're your crew!" Susan shouted with obvious pain in her voice.

"What about Nakama?!" Fred shouted.

I let out a low whine and shook my head, "As captain, I have to do things to protect you. You won't always like them, but it has to be done. You are my Nakama and that's why I have to do this alone. If any of you got hurt because you came with me, I would never forgive myself. I...I..." I shook my head again and continued my path, "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be," I turned towards them once I reached the exit point and tossed Hermione a round blue jewel with silver streaks all over it, "If I die, you'll know my fate from that. If it shatters, I am dead."

"Kai please don't do this," Luffy's voice was quiet as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Pup, but I have to," I smiled a bitter smile, "Know that I love you guys and if I could, I wouldn't be doing this," I gripped the portkey in my hand, "As the moon rises and the sun falls, I will see you all again..." I bowed my head as Kiyo and Yukina latched onto me, "Good Bye,"

The portkey glowed brightly before sending me spinning. Kiyo and Yukina gripped me tightly as vertigo hit me. When the spinning finally stopped and I could stand, I stood up and looked around. I was five miles away from where I was due to be and I had two hours to get there. I started moving as a grim determination filled me. I was going to win this fight or die trying.

**End of chapter. Next time:**

**The fight will occur.**

**Who will win and who will die?**


	60. Ch59

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Nine

* * *

The tension in the air was thick enough that it could be cut like a knife. All of them sat in the large dinning hall as they waited for any news. It was driving them insane since Kaileara had left an hour ago and they didn't know what was going on. The gods and goddesses appeared with Davey. The spirit didn't say any words as he created a screen similar to what he had the first time. The sound of crackling electricity broke through the air before the screen lit up and images could be seen. Voldemort stood at one end of a great field and seemed to be pacing. Many gasped in disgust at his appearance. Sickly greenish white skin. Eyes the color of old blood. He looked like a snake given human form due to the lack of an actual nose. He wore black robes and held a wand in his hand. A large snake laid coiled next to him. Luffy spoke as he looked at the thing his sister would be fighting, "Kai will end him. He looks stupid."

"That robe will make him trip, so Kai probably won't have to do anything!" Someone shouted and laughter could be heard.

Just then Davey shushed them and pointed at the other side of the field. Ice began to cover it as a fine mist slipped over the ground. The snake-like man seemed to tense as clouds gathered over head. The crunch of six sets of feet on ice covered ground told them that Kaileara had arrived. Many had to gasp when they saw Kaileara and her partners. Each looked ready for battle. Yukina's fur was spiked dangerously as she glared at the snake-like male. Kiyo had seven tails that whipped about her as she moved. The normally calm familiar looked positively murderous. Kaileara however drew the most eyes and gasps. Her form was covered in completely in white. Her jacket was missing and allowed them to see the white kimono style top she wore. Her legs were covered by a pair of ripped jeans while her feet were covered by white combat boots. Her hair was spiked up wildly making her look feral. Her eyes seemed to become slitted as time passed on. Her teeth had changed into fangs. Her markings seemed to have grown darker. All in all she looked like a wolf ready to fight.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

I offered the snake-like beast a glare as I moved forward. I spoke as I stopped across from him, "Tom."

He glared at me and snarled, "Don't call me that!"

I snorted and offered him an unconcerned look, "Are you ready to do this? I really do not have time for banter."

"So ready to die," He chuckled causing me to roll my eyes even as I withdrew my wand from the holster on my arm, "Potter do you know why I tried to kill you all those years ago?"

"Because you decided to be an idiot and didn't try to find out all the information about a prophesy given by a half insane, drunken, alcoholic that was really desperate for money," I supply with a cheshire smirk as he hissed at me in rage.

"No!" His glare turned positively acidic, but Mihawk's glares when he had a hangover was much worse, "I tried to kill you because I knew you would be powerful. With those parents of yours, I knew you would never fall into darkness-"

I let out a laugh as Yukina chuckled and Kiyo snorted in distaste, "You seriously think darkness is evil and light is good? Only a child with a rose tinted gaze could think that. You are truly not ready to fight against the war you seek to conquer if you truly believe that. Magic is magic, you foolish inbred. It's all about intent, will power, and imagination. Darkness and light are two branches of magic that are actually just one in the same though very few realize it."

He seethed at my interruption, "Foolish girl let me finish," I snorted even as I subtly began to let my magic sink into the ground, "I knew you would never fall into the darkness and join my side willingly, so I decided to kill you before you could end me," He offered me an ugly grin as his eyes roved my form, "It seems that you fell into the darkness though not so deeply as I," He seemed contemplative, "I will admit to being shocked at how you killed Dumbledore. He's been a thorn in my side longer than you, yet you killed him. I have to say that I'm quite sad that I cannot have you. It would be so easy to conquer this world if you were by my side."

"As if I would be with you," My nose scrunched up at the thought as nausea filled me even as I subtly withdrew the poisoned senbon from my pocket space, "I have someone that I love and that loves me. Plus," I offered him a scathing look, "I doubt you would be even worth five minutes let alone a whole night,"

* * *

With the others

* * *

"OOOOH!" Someone shouted, "Burn!"

"Hot damn she just burned his ass with dragon fire!" Hermes shouted with glee.

"Dragon fire?" Apollo snorted, "Talk about weak. She burned him with the sun!"

"Ace I think she just out did you with a burn," Sabo snickered causing the black haired Mera-Mera user to snort.

"As if that's hard when it comes to that thing," Ace rolled his eyes, "I thought we were watching Kai,"

Most looked back at the screen just as someone whispered, "Looks like he doesn't want to admit he lost to a girl that isn't even here."

Laughter flooded the room.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

Voldemort turned a rather odd shade of red making me wonder about what color his blood is. I offered him a curious look as I asked, "What is something wrong? I told the truth since I hardly ever lie."

His glare turned poisonous as his snake reared slightly, "I will have you know that my lover thinks-"

"Bellatrix is an insane bitch that has a snake fetish," I say dryly as subtly sent the senbon to litter the field around the snake, "She probably only got with you because she wanted that snake next to you,"

He turned an even odder shade of red telling me that I was right. I mentally snickered as I began to pick at my nails. He let out a roar of rage, "Don't distract from the actual topic!"

"You're the one that broached it," I pointed out with a sigh, "Honestly this is going to be boring if you won't just get to the damn point,"

He snarled at me and pointed his wand at me. I got my muscles ready in response since I didn't want to be hit by any spells from him. His glare made his eyes actually look like freshly spilt blood which is the only nice looking thing about him, "Damn you Potte-"

"It's Trafalgar now," I cut him off and was given a raised eyebrow, "I wrote that in the letter remember,"

* * *

The others

* * *

"Did she just-" Nami asked with a slightly twitching eyebrow.

"She did," Robin confirmed with a slightly amused smile.

"She's a wolf," Artemis said causing everyone to look at her, "She's bound to want it known that Law is hers and hers alone,"

"You're surprisingly calm about this," Loki noted causing her to shrug while making the gods around the goddess nervous.

"Our daughter has grown and it's her choice just as much as it's my choice to be without a lover," She answered coldly though offered the trickster a slight smile.

Law ignored all of them with a smirk on his face at the enraged look on the snake-bastards face. He couldn't wait to see Kaileara bathe the area in the blood of that bastard. It was a pleasure to see what his name did to that bastard that dared to say she belong to him. She _belonged_ to _him!_ Kaileara was his mate not that bastards.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

I smirked at the snake-bastard as I felt Law's smugness making me realize someone had decided to let my Nakama watch. I felt the nervousness that had unknowingly bubbled up slip away. I settled easily into a relaxed looking stance as Voldemort demanded, "Who the hell did you marry?"

"Oh just my soul mate," I answered with smugness causing him to growl in rage, "My, my, my isn't someone acting like a pissed off teenage," I let out a small laugh as he grew angry, "Oh such a big baby," I giggled softly causing him to growl, "You know something. You're just a twisted, misunderstood child that fell from grace because the one man you looked up to played you like a finely tuned violin. You know I coulda been like you, but I didn't let any of what happened to me truly both me once I gained my Nakama. Hell if it weren't for two spirits that I didn't know, I would've become like you," I shook my head in pity, "It's a shame no one was there to help you,"

I created a shield of ice as he sent sickly green spell at me with a shout of, "Avada Kedavra!"

I smirked at him and taunted, "Awe is the little boy angry that I'm pointing out the truth."

Get them angry and they'll fall like domino's. The words of Mihawk rang through my mind and mixed with those of my other fighting instructors. If the enemy is angry, they'll make mistakes. The mistakes will be their downfall. Calm as still water, but as ready to strike as a wolf waiting in the grass. Steady as stone, yet as malleable as water. Move quick, observe the surroundings, quietly set traps, and never get caught. Caution is key to stay alive, but so too are power and speed. I took a deep breath and began to move as I fired spells from my wand. The blood boiler, the bat boogie, the bone crusher, the bone vanishes, the cutting, and a host of other spells were sent from my wand. Stones and the like were changed into animals that mobbed the idiot while moving the snake onto the poisoned senbon. The poison was slow acting, but as time progressed Voldemort noticed his pet slow. He reared on me and roared, "What did you do?!"

"I've been told that a poison is an assassin's best friend," Was my answer.

* * *

With the others

* * *

Shi smirked at that, "When you don't want to get caught."

"Damn I forgot she used poisons as much as magic," Tsuki muttered under her breath.

"It explains how she's able to put potions into our food without noticing," Hermione groaned softly, "She's a thief as well, so it's no surprise that she knows how to be an assassin,"

"Oh yeah she's been on more assassination missions than most would believe," Gabriel yawned as everyone looked at him in shock, "More often than not, she was silently killing people on missions. It was mostly nobles that the common people decided were too strict or idiotic to live,"

Luffy let out a laugh startling most of the room, "No surprise there! Kai's always been like that."

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

I jumped back as the snake exploded with clouds of smoke that wreaked of vile magic billowing out. I scrunched up my nose and crafted a light shield around my face to keep from breathing in anything bad. Voldemort cried out in agony and turned to me with rage on his face, "You'll pay for that you bitch!"

I rolled my eyes and sent a trio of knives towards him as I put my wand away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Try being more original."

He barely moved out of the way of the knives I threw. I noticed that one managed to nick him and held back a smirk. He noticed immediately that my wand was gone and decided to taunt me, "What giving up the fight?"

* * *

Others

* * *

"Idiot," Was the resounding comment and thought going through the whole room.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

I closed my eyes as I pulled Black out of my pocket space. I could hear his breath hitch as the massive scythe appeared and answered his question with a cheshire grin, "Oh giving up? Not my cup of tea. I was merely taking out my favorite item for doing things like this."

"And what do you consider this?" He asked causing me to crack open an eye and my grin to widen.

"Oh dealing with an idiot that really needs to die," I answered in a blase tone as if I was talking of the weather and not killing someone.

* * *

Others

* * *

"Set himself up for that one," Fred commented with a slight sigh.

"Amateur," George agreed, "Even little Ronnikins wouldn't ask that question,"

"Why'd you say that?" Tracy asked causing the twins to look at her.

"He's been around us for years and Kai," They answered together, "He's learned,"

"Only lesson he ever learned," Hermione muttered under her breath.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

He grew angry and decided that the big scythe was just for show but throwing another curse at me. I quickly showed him the error of his ways by slashing through the killing curse. His eyes widened as he whispered, "How?"

"Easy a being created by death is the only thing that can block death with no issues or repercussions," I answered as I swung Black up to hold him across my shoulders, "Black Judgement is not only a scythe, but a very powerful being created to judge all souls that his blade cuts. He will not slay an innocent and no innocent's blood has touched his blade,"

"Why is it called Black Judgement when it's white?" He asked causing my grin to widen even more.

"Because of this dumbass!" My energy seeped into Black causing his blade to be died black, "When energy is coursed through him, he turns as black as the doors of the hall of judgement; He becomes the shadow that lurks behind every living being until their time on this earth ends,"

* * *

The others

* * *

"Holy shit," Someone murmured as they watched Kaileara change even more.

Her eyes gained a darkness to them that they had never seen before, yet seemed to star glowing like falling stars. Her hair seemed to be caught up in a nonexistent breeze. Her features seemed sharpen as her marking deepened. Kiyo seemed to grow larger and larger, yet never moved. Yukina's fur spiked as it turned an even whiter white as if all color that had been it was being sucked out of it. All three seemed to gain an aura about them that spoke of death, yet also about life. Spoke of sin, yet of innocence that belonged to a child.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

My fingers twitched and Yukina darted forward. Riddle was so distracted by me that he had forgotten my familiar and my partner. Kiyo merely closed her eyes as her magic seeped into the ground to mix with what was left of mine. Yukina snapped at him and managed to tear a hunk of flesh from him only to spit it out as she reached my side. Blackish red blood splattered the ground with green mixed in. She shook her head and muttered, "Tastes like week old corpse."

I grimaced at that and mentally swore to have Apollo check over my partner when this was done. I bowed my body forward as I readied my scythe to take out Riddle. He gripped at his side as he stared at Yukina, "What is that thing?!"

"My partner," I answered before rushing forward.

He fumbled with his wand and cast a curse at me. I dodged easily and nicked him with the end of my scythe. I continued to do this dance with him ten times before moving away from him. Kiyo moved towards me as darkness swirled around her tails. Riddle didn't seem to notice as he struggled to stay standing, "G-giving u-u-u-up-p P-p-p-otte-r?"

"No," I stared at the man before me and shook my head.

* * *

The others

* * *

"Why doesn't she just behead him?" Someone shouted as similar murmurs wove through the crowd.

"Because," Luffy spoke to the surprise of the others, "It's not how she works and if she did that, Riddle wouldn't get his true ending. Kiyo's spell will take care of that,"

No one could speak as Kiyo howled.

* * *

Kaileara

* * *

I stared at Riddles eyes as Kiyo released her spell. A ball of darkness sluggishly moved through the air towards Riddle. Riddle stared at the ball as it approached and tried to move, but couldn't. The ball touched him and suddenly a high pitched shriek echoed around us. Riddle became covered in the black mass that exploded from the ball as it hit him. Shrieks of pain that belong to something even that shouldn't even exist echoed around me. I tried to block it out as I watched the mass. Faces of Riddles many victims appeared as their shades attacked the man. The victims were being given the chance for revenge and Riddle would feel everything he did to them. It turned out that the killing curse itself didn't hurt; it was the ejecting of the soul from the body that hurt. It continued for what felt like hours before the darkness faded and Riddle was on his knees. I moved towards the man as a shield was erected around me. He stared at me and whispered, "I did that?"

"That and more," I nodded my head lightly as Kiyo and Yukina stood next to me, "It's a shame that if an old man hadn't tried to gain power, we never would have been enemies or at least that was a possibility,"

"You're going to kill me," He stated and though it wasn't a question, I nodded.

"You could have done great things," I stated simply as I moved Black to his neck, "I won't say that I don't pity you, but I will say that I can't really hate you,"

He let out a bitter laugh, "The one person that should hate me for doing what I did doesn't hate me..."

I shook my head, "I've have better things to hate and worry over. You were simply a pawn, a soldier set to do a duty you never knew. In the end, you die and I live," I look at him apathetically, "Any last words?"

"Did he suffer?" The man that was once Voldemort asked.

"Yes," I answer simply before cutting off his head.

Without a word, we walked to the edge of the field. I turned once there and with Kiyo, turned the whole field into a pyre. The only thing that would be left was the ashes of what had been. None save for those watching and those that participated would know of what occurred. It was how it should be.

* * *

The others

* * *

"He's dead," Someone murmured.

"He's dead!" Someone shouted.

Cheers exploded all over the room. Law merely left and headed towards where his lover would most likely be. He would leave them to their happiness while going to get the one that had suffered. When he reached the hill, he caught her as she appeared. Yukina and Kiyo nodded to him before disappearing. Both would most likely find places to rest for the night before returning to Kaileara in the morning. She looked at him and he wordlessly picked her up. She pressed her lips to his cheek before curling close to him. He walked towards the castle with his drained mate in his arms. No words were needed. He knew what she needed and that she would talk when she was ready.

**End of chapter. I couldn't help myself. I was in the zone! **


	61. Ch60

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty

* * *

Music boomed through the castle as I laid on my back. Law sat next to me and ran his fingers over my stomach. My eyes were closed as I just absorbed the fact that I had ended the life of a man that set my life on the course it took. I was thankful to him and Dumbledore for the simple reason of actually getting my Nakama, but I also hate them both for what they did. It didn't matter now that they were dead, but still those thoughts lingered. I had no doubt that I would wonder so many things as my life carried on, but at least now it was over. I opened my eyes to stare at my ceiling and murmured, "Ya know something?" Law's fingers stilled, "Everyone's downstairs partying and we're up here."

"You can't move too well," He pointed out causing me to hum.

"True, but there's one thing I need to do," I said while sitting up causing his eyes to narrow.

"And what's that?" He asked only for me to shake my head.

"Help me to the sakura grove," He sighed before helping me up.

* * *

Sakura Grove

* * *

Law helped me into the center of it and I pressed my fingers into the bark of the eldest tree. My magic pulsed forward and began to transform the bark. When I finished the complex design, I moved backwards and heard Law's sharp intake of breath. I smiled grimly as I turned to him and held out my hand. He took it and we left the grove behind us with one glowing tree sitting in the middle of the grove.

* * *

Seven months later

* * *

Law paced the hallway and mentally cursed all the women that were close to Kai. He had wanted to be in there and had planned on doing it himself, but no they had to be evil. Kaileara had to be evil and agree with them. He paused at the rushing of feet before glaring at the trio of males that walked up. Ace panted as he leaned against the wall, "Is it over yet?"

"No," Law growled as he resumed his pacing.

"Good we made it just in time," Luffy plopped down and leaned back against the wall, "Why are you so worry Tra-guy?"

"She's in pain and I can't be in there to help her through it," He was barely keeping his nerves in check.

"You wouldn't want to be," Shanks admitted as he took a seat next to Luffy, "If a normal woman can nearly break a mans hand when they're in that position, what do you think Kaileara can do?"

Law mentally shuddered at the thought just as the door opened. Hermione stepped out and smiled at Law, "Come on in Law."

Law brushed past her as he made his way over to the bed. Kaileara's stomach had deflated and all that extra weight was gone. It was odd seeing her so skinny after so long. Her eyes were closed, but opened as he reached the bed. Tired she maybe, but they shone like stars as they looked at him. She weakly raised a hand and he took it, pressing a kiss to the skin of her wrist. She giggled tiredly and murmured, "You were worried."

"You were in pain," He replied causing her to giggle again, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but happy," She answered before looking at Hannah as she approach, "Hannah?"

The girl held a single bundle in her arms and handed it to Law as she reached them. She was smiling at the two, "Congratulations you two. You are now the proud parents of a baby boy."

Kaileara let out a small laugh while he rolled his eyes, "I knew it!"

"And a beautiful baby girl," Kaileara stared at her before muttering a number of words while Law snorted softly.

"Of course it had to be twins," She groaned finally though a smile appeared on her face.

"What will their names be?" Hannah asked while Makino handed Kaileara a second bundle.

"The boy is Jamie Inverno D. Trafalgar-Ashferd," Law answered causing Hannah to nod and take out her wand to put it on a blank birth certificate.

"And the girl?" Hannah asked while pulling out a second one.

"Lami Raven D. Trafalgar-Ashferd," Kaileara answered causing Law to look at her in surprise though a deep tenderness welled up inside of him.

"Alright just sign your names and I'll be outta your way," Law handed Kaileara their son before signing the papers.

Kaileara signed the after handing the twins back to Law then taking them back. The babies chose that moment to open their eyes. Kaileara's eyes widened before softening as she cooed at them, "Such pretty eyes my little Cubs."

Law had to agree as he looked at his son and daughter. Jamie had one grey eye that looked like his while the other was a beautiful golden color that seemed to shimmer in the light. Lami's eyes were a bright crimson red with a single sapphire blue ring around the pupil.

* * *

Seven years later

* * *

"Mama!" A child with wild zebra like hair ran towards me.

I smiled softly and turned to my eldest child, "Yes Jamie?"

"Look what I made!" He held up his hands proudly to reveal a little bird made out of deep blue crystal.

To my surprise, the bird chirped at me and shifted into the form of a sapphire blue kitten. I cooed at the jade eyed construct and gently took it from my son. It was far better than the ones I had made all those years ago and actually permanent. I whispered a few words with magic coating my tone causing it to glow softly before handing it back to Jamie, "Now your little friend will grow as you do and be a life long friend."

"Really?" He grinned in excitement causing me to chuckle softly and nod, "I'm gonna show uncle Luffy!"

He raced off with the construct in hand causing me to shake my head in amusement. I felt a tug at my pants and turned my eyes to see my daughter looking up at me. Her vibrant auburn hair changed to bright white as she looked at me. I smiled softly down at my usually silent child, "Yes my little Leopard?"

"Why can't I do what Jamie can?" She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Because your brother's magic is more aligned to making things," I answer while bending down to her level, "You my dear little Leopard are more aligned to working with seals, reading books, and will most likely follow in your fathers footsteps when it comes to medicine,"

"And you're okay with that?" She asked making me nod.

"Of course little Leopard," I look at her in confusion, "What would make you think I wasn't?"

"Well..." She looked down while kicking at the stones beneath us, "It's just you seem so proud of him and I.."

"And you want me to be proud of you," I finish and gained a small nod, "Little one I will be proud of you no matter what. What will make me proudest of all is you being yourself," I stood up and ruffled her hair, "Now why don't you go and make sure your brother doesn't do something stupid,"

She nodded with a small smile and took off after Jamie. Law walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You handled that much better than I would have."

"I know," I smiled as he snorted.

"Why do you call her little Leopard?" I hummed at the question before shrugging.

"She is a Leopard like you," I ran a hand over the arms that held me, "Whereas Jamie is a wolf like me,"

He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. We pulled away after a moment and looked at my stomach. Law grinned and pressed a hand to my growing baby bump, "I wonder if it will be twins again."

"It would be nice if it were one child rather than two," I admit softly to which Law snorted, "Boy or girl would be nice though I have a feeling that this one will be just as unique as our twins,"

"How so?" He looked at me in amusement.

"This one responds to music," I answered and Law emitted a snort.

"So you'll be calling this one something to deal with music?" He asked.

"My little musician," I said and was given a snort.

"Let's hurry and head out," He said while grabbing my hand, "Minx is waiting to meet us in Paris,"

"The city of good wine," I groaned softly, "Why did she have to go there again?"

"Cheshire convinced her," He chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did," I muttered under my breath, "Conniving bastard,"

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Grandma what happened next?" A red haired boy with white eyes asked.

A woman with pure white hair and grey eyes looked at the child with amusement, "That is another story child."

"Awe can't you tell me more?!" He begged causing her to chuckle.

"No child," She closed the leather book in her hands and stood, "It's time for you to head home,"

"Awe man," The boy groaned before getting up and leaving.

The woman chuckled softly and spoke as she watched the child leave her home, "Another child knows the story."

"Yet will not understand for a long time to come," Kaileara's voice was soft as she appeared in the room covered in a white glow, "Hello my dear charmer,"

"Is it time for me to come home Mother?" She asked causing Kaileara to smile.

"Almost my child," She hugged the woman and nuzzled her hair, "You still have to find the one that is meant to take over for you,"

"That sucks," The woman groaned and buried her face in Kaileara's neck, "I miss everyone. Everyone I know is gone save for old man Usopp,"

"I know," Kaileara ran her fingers over her only living child's hair, "But the time will come when it's right,"

"And I'll greet death as a friend," The woman rolled her eyes before moving away, "I know Mother,"

Kaileara merely smiled and brushed her fingers over the woman's cheek, "I know Carmine. You are your father's daughter after all."

"Even if my hair isn't black anymore?" She asked causing Kaileara to nod.

"Yes," She pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek before moving away.

"This is the last time we're ever going to speak isn't it?" Carmine asked and gained a nod.

"Usopp will join us when the moon rises," Kaileara answered as her body began to fade, "We'll be headed onto a whole new world and perhaps a whole new destiny,"

"Will I ever see you again?" Carmine asked prompting Kaileara to laugh.

"Memories are there for a reason my charmer," Kaileara faded from view completely.

"Dad was right. She is like the winter," Carmine groaned and moved to sit down.

She stopped as a wave of power crashed over the world and words echoed around her, "We maybe gone, but our treasures are still there. The treasures of the greatest pirates apart of King Monkey D. Luffy's era are all in one place! Search for them all who hear us! Become the new king or queen of the pirates!"

A laugh echoed from Carmine and she shook her head, "Of course they would start another golden age of pirates if given the chance."

**End of chapter! End of story! Did you all like it?**


End file.
